


You are my heaven

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Cage Trauma, Domestic, Fallen Lucifer, Human Lucifer, Lucyfer uczy się człowieczeństwa, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Metatron Being a Dick, Mostly Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Build, akcja startuje w okolicach 9/10 odcinka 9 sezonu, nie za bardzo mu to wychodzi, tagowanie może ulec zmianie, Życie w bunkrze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 123,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od wypędzenia aniołów z Nieba minęło kilka miesięcy. Kilka niesamowicie trudnych miesięcy przepełnionych śmiercią niewinnych istnień.<br/>Dean i Sam pewnego dnia, jadąc zbadać niczym niewyróżniającą się spośród reszty sprawę, zauważają blondyna w podartych ubraniach podążającego wzdłuż wyboistej drogi. Zaintrygowani podjeżdżają do mężczyzny zapytać, czy coś się stało i czy potrzebuje pomocy. Nie przewidują tego, że owym mężczyzną jest Szatan we własnej osobie. Postanawiają więc go "adoptować". Ze skrępowanym Lucyferem w bagażniku, wracają do bunkra.<br/>Od tego momentu zaczyna się cała zabawa.<br/>*Opowiadanie nie jest tłumaczeniem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Różnica

 

Zielonooki brunet otworzył bagażnik czarnego Chevroleta i wrzucił do niego dużą torbę wypełnioną po brzegi bronią palną, pojemnikami z solą, butelkami wody święconej i kilkoma nożami. Następnie zamknął klapę i usiadł na niej w oczekiwaniu na swojego brata. Wczorajszego wieczoru znaleźli sprawę w Kensington – mieście oddalonym o niecałe trzydzieści mil od ich aktualnego miejsca zamieszkania, więc postanowili tam pojechać i nieco powęszyć. Z uzyskanych informacji wywnioskowali, że będą polować na zwykłego ducha, w najgorszym wypadku na poltergeista.

Po kilku chwilach porośnięte bluszczem drzwi otworzyły się. Z bunkra wyszedł Dean trzymający w dłoni na wpół zjedzoną kanapkę i skinieniem głowy nakazał Samowi wsiąść do Impali. Gdy skończył posiłek, również wpakował się do samochodu i przekręcił klucz w stacyjce. Ryk silnika wypełnił okolicę, przez co kilka ptaków zerwało się z gałęzi bezlistnych drzew, by odlecieć w kierunku szarego nieba.

Winchesterowie przez pierwsze minuty podróży nie odzywali się do siebie, jednak już po kilku milach zaczęli ze sobą żartować. Wspominali stare, dobre czasy, gdy ich jedynym zmartwieniem było nawiedzenie przez ducha bądź opętanie przez demona. Gdy nie musieli się martwić o setki, a może nawet tysiące aniołów toczących swe bitwy na Ziemi. Od zamknięcia Nieba minęło prawie pół roku, a liczba ofiar przekraczała najśmielsze przypuszczenia. Anielskie łaski będące zbyt potężne dla ludzkich, nieodpowiednich naczyń stanowiły najmniejszy problem. Najgorsi byli przywódcy większych grup niebiańskich istot za wszelką cenę chcący dostać się na szczyt, zyskać najwięcej popleczników i zabić tych, którzy się im sprzeciwią.

Minął kwadrans, a ciężkie, ciemne chmury zebrały się nad ich głowami. Znajdowali się na jakimś pustkowiu, z dala od cywilizacji i porządnej autostrady, skazani na wyboistą nawierzchnię. Już po sekundzie pierwsze krople deszczu rozbijały się o przednią szybę pojazdu. Dean zaczął się wiercić w swoim fotelu, zacisnął palce na kierownicy i pochylił lekko do przodu. Włączył wycieraczki, by poprawić sobie widoczność i łokciem zaczepił Sama. Wyrwany z zamyśleń brunet spojrzał w miejsce, w które wpatrywał się jego brat i również wytężył wzrok. Nie spodziewali się spotkać nikogo na takich bezdrożach.

Wzdłuż jezdni szedł dość wysoki mężczyzna w podartych i brudnych ubraniach, utykający na jedną nogę. Bracia popatrzyli na siebie, wspólnie decydując, że nie można zostawić człowieka w potrzebie na jakimś zadupiu. Starszy łowca zwolnił trochę i podjechał w stronę nieznajomego, by spytać czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Sammy otworzył szybę i widząc twarz mężczyzny zaklął głośno. Dean popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, a następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na kulejącego blondyna. Głośny pisk opon rozniósł się echem po bezludziu. Zaaferowany podróżnik zmierzył wzrokiem czarny samochód i znajdujących się w nim ludzi, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

– Cholera jasna! – krzyknął Dean otwierając drzwi Impali i skierował się w stronę nieznajomego. Natomiast Sam wytrzeszczył oczy wpatrując się z przerażeniem w sylwetkę mężczyzny stojącego naprzeciw niego.

– Nie, nie, nie, nie... to niemożliwe... nie, to się nie dzieję naprawdę... – powtarzał w kółko mając nadzieję, że to tylko koszmar i zaraz się obudzi.

– Winchester...? – blondyn zapytał jedynie zanim został uderzony w twarz rękojeścią pistoletu. Upadł na ziemię tracąc przytomność, dając braciom szansę na związanie go i swobodne wrzucenie do bagażnika.

Jednak nie było to tak proste jak mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Na samym początku Sam nie mógł wyjść z szoku. No cóż, widok Lucyfera szwendającego się po ulicy nie można zaliczyć do codziennych, a fakt, że nie próbuje on na ciebie wskoczyć i wydrapać ci oczu jest jeszcze bardziej zdumiewający, zważywszy na to, że jesteś osobą, która powtórnie wpędziła go do Piekła.

Z Szatanem w bagażniku – oh, jak to absurdalnie brzmi – zielonoocy czym prędzej ruszyli w stronę bunkra i znajdującego się w nim lochu, dającego im odrobinę przewagi nad archaniołem. Podróż powrotna minęła w ciszy i niezręcznych kaszlnięciach, żaden z mężczyzn się nie odzywał, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji.

Warczenie Chevroleta ustało. Sam wpatrywał się tępo w krajobraz otaczający bunkier, a Dean oddychał głęboko.

– Co teraz? – odezwał się po chwili młodszy łowca.

– Zgaduję, że musimy go jakoś przenieść do domu. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że jeszcze się nie ocknął. – Blondyna przeszły ciarki na samą myśl o konfrontacji z Diabłem.

Jednak nie mieli wyjścia, bądź co bądź, nie mogli pozwolić Lucyferowi ot tak spacerować po ulicy. Teraz nasuwało się pytanie co z nim zrobić. Mogli go związać w lochu, narysować nowe, potężniejsze sigile, wezwać Castiela i dowiedzieć się, co archanioł robi na wolności. Jakim cudem wydostał się z Klatki, a co dziwniejsze, dlaczego nie rozpoczął kolejnej apokalipsy ani nie próbował znaleźć i przekonać Sama do powiedzenia „tak"?

Dean zatarł dłonie i wyszedł z samochodu, zabierając ze sobą kluczyk. Wyższy mężczyzna uczynił podobnie. Jak bardzo nie chciał widzieć Szatana, tak bardzo nie mógł zostawić swojego brata z tym wszystkim samego, więc wziął tylko głęboki oddech, zanim otworzyli bagażnik. Na ich szczęście Diabeł wciąż był nieprzytomny, jedynie mruczał coś pod nosem, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał się obudzić w najbliższym czasie.

– Bierzesz nogi czy ręce? – spytał Sam.

– Zdecydowanie nogi. – Westchnął i nachylił się nad blondynem, a następnie chwycił jego kostki i niezbyt delikatnie wyciągnął ze schowka.

Młodszy Winchester z odrazą oplótł swoje ręce wokół klatki piersiowej Lucyfera i na „trzy" uniósł go w powietrze. Potykając się raz za razem, zanieśli ciało archanioła do piwnicy, usadowili w żelaznym krześle z grubymi kajdanami, dla bezpieczeństwa kilka razy obwiązali łańcuchami i opuścili prywatne więzienie Szatana, ocierając spocone czoła. Następnie udali się w stronę kuchni, by odetchnąć i zebrać myśli, ewentualnie opróżnić butelkę jakiegoś trunku.

Pomieszczenie było urządzane kilkadziesiąt, a może nawet kilkaset lat temu, więc nie zawierało nowoczesnych technologii, ale lodówka, jak i przestronny barek, były bogato zaopatrzone. Na środku znajdywał się duży, dębowy stół z grawerowanymi krawędziami, wokół niego ustawiono sześć krzeseł. Ściany obwieszone były szafkami ze standardowym wyposażeniem, a trzy komody egzystowały obok siebie, sąsiadując ze wspominaną wcześniej lodówką, na lewo od drzwi. Na prawo od wejścia, na przeciw wielkich szaf, umieszczono zlew, barek i, o dziwo, półkę na książki. Wszystko w odcieniach ciemnego brązu prezentowało się bardzo przytulnie, a meble i podłoga wykonana z drewna niesamowicie kosztownie.

Dean otworzył szafkę, chwycił dwie szklaneczki, postawił na stole, po czym z barku wyciągnął napoczętą już whisky. Nalał sobie i jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość, patrząc z niepokojem na swojego brata. Sammy wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w odklejającą się etykietkę alkoholu.

– Wszystko okej? – zainteresował się blondyn.

– A jak myślisz? – sarknął w odpowiedzi. – Jest świetnie, to tylko Lucyfer chcący mi uprzykrzyć życie.

– Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, ale nie musisz od razu rzucać sarkazmem na lewo i prawo – skarcił go Dean. – Może ty trochę ochłoniesz, a ja zadzwonię po Casa – zaproponował.

– Tak, to dobry pomysł. – Oddech Sama nieznacznie przyspieszył. Nie jego winą było to, że niepokoiła go obecność Diabła.

– Hej, posłuchaj mnie – dodał, gdy brunet stał już w drzwiach – nie ważne co by to nie było, poradzimy sobie z tym. Tak jak zawsze.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, ponieważ jego brat wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Skierował się do swojego pokoju, by odpocząć i przemyśleć parę spraw. Szedł długim, niezbyt dobrze oświetlonym korytarzem, wpatrując się w podłogę. Chwilę później wszedł do swojego pokoju i opadł ciężko na łóżko.

Postanowił zacząć układać fakty od początku. Lucyfer wydostał się z Piekła. Czy to znaczy, że Michał również chodzi po Ziemi? Jeśli istniałaby możliwość, że dwójka archaniołów opuściła Klatkę, to już dawno któryś z nich skończyłby martwy. W końcu taki był odwieczny plan, brat zabije brata i uchroni świat przed niechlubnym końcem lub, jeśli mu się nie uda, do niego doprowadzi. A może Lucyferowi udało się go zabić? Nie, to bezsensu, przecież ludzie jeszcze żyją i nic nie wskazuje na rozpoczęcie Armagedonu. Patrząc na to w ten sposób, Sam wydedukował, że Michał nadal musi tkwić w piekielnych czeluściach. Dlaczego więc w takim razie tylko Szatan się wydostał? Od jak dawna jest na wolności? Wygląda na to, że będą musieli go przesłuchać.

Z czego on na pewno się na to nie pisze. Szczerze powiedziawszy, ma dość. Dość wszystkiego co ma jakikolwiek związek z blondynem. Najpierw sny, w których Lucyfer pojawiał się pod postacią Jess. Następnie wiadomość, że jest jego wybranym naczyniem. A przekonanie Szatana, że się zgodzi, że pozwoli mu zawładnąć swoim ciałem powodowało u Sama bóle głowy. Czy Lucyfer faktycznie od samego początku wiedział, że się zgodzi i zostanie wpuszczony do środka? Jeśli tak, to musiał także przewidzieć to, że brunet się mu oprze i go wypędzi.

Łowca pamiętał to uczucie, gdy był opętany przez Lucyfera. Zapamiętał je, ponieważ nigdy w swoim całym życiu nie czuł się podobnie. Był pełny, kompletny. Tylko wtedy, przez ten moment, gdy wraz z archaniołem stanowili jedność. Zawsze wiedział, że czegoś mu brakowało, jakiejś cząstki duszy, małego kawałeczka, ale myślał, że chodziło o miłość, że jeszcze nie znalazł tej jedynej kobiety, wybranki serca. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, był świadom, że chodziło o Lucyfera. Od zawsze chodziło o niego i tylko o niego. Winchester nie czuł tego przy Jessice ani przy Sarze ani przy Madison ani przy Ruby ani przy Amelii... Przy nikim z wyjątkiem Lucyfera. To było złe, bardzo złe, musiał przestać myśleć o tym jak o czymś normalnym, właściwym. Bo właściwe to to w żadnym stopniu nie było. Jego zapał skutecznie ostudzały wspomnienia z Piekła, jednak w tej chwili nie chciał myśleć o tym etapie swojego życia.

Halucynacje, które zafundował mu Diabeł, odcisnęły swoje piętno na jego umyśle. Sam nie przyznał się do tego nikomu, ale każdego dnia obawiał się, że znowu go zobaczy. Od opuszczenia szpitala psychiatrycznego nie było dnia, by nie myślał o ponownym pojawieniu się Szatana. Dostał paranoi, która na szczęście minęła po trzech miesiącach. A teraz proszę, w ich lochach znajduje się nie kto inny jak prywatny koszmar zielonookiego. Gdy w końcu się przekonał do tego, że Hallucyfer zniknął i więcej nie wróci, wszystko musiało się spieprzyć.

Archanioł nie mógł z nimi zostać, ale też nie mógł ot tak aktywnie uczestniczyć w życiu społecznym normalnych ludzi, których nota bene nienawidził i uważał za gorszych. Więc co im pozostało?

– A może po prostu go zabijemy? – Sam głośno wypuścił powietrze z ust i rozmasował pulsujące skronie. Musiał przyznać, że nie posiadali wielu opcji.

Postanowił przejść się do kuchni i porozmawiać z Deanem, by dowiedzieć się, czy może jego brat nie wpadł na jakiś lepszy pomysł, nieobejmujący morderstwa Diabła.

Wszedł do kuchni i zdziwił się bardzo, gdy zastał tam Castiela siedzącego przy stole. Nie spodziewał się, że anioł tak szybko do nich dołączy. Młodszy Winchester wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do jego nowego wizerunku. I nie chodziło tu jedynie o inne ubrania, ale o jego osobowość. Czarnowłosy wciąż przyzwyczajał się do nowego stylu życia, często nie rozumiejąc wielu ludzkich odruchów i zachowań. Jednak bracia nie komentowali tego, ponieważ rozumieli, że mężczyzna musi się dopiero nauczyć funkcjonować w obcym mu środowisku. Oglądanie ludzi przez stulecia a bycie jednym z nich to zasadnicza różnica.

– Hej Cas – brunet zawołał od progu. Castiel przerwał rozmowę z Deanem i przeniósł na nowo przybyłego swoje przeszywające spojrzenie.

– Witaj Sam. – Jego głos wydawał się być znudzony i obojętny, ale z pewnością taki nie był. – Słyszałem, że porwaliście Lucyfera.

– W wielkim skrócie mówiąc – wtrącił się blondyn. – Na razie wymyśliliśmy tylko przesłuchanie Rogatego, ale nie możemy tam iść z pustymi rękami.

– Dean... – zaczął najmłodszy.

– Spokojnie, Sam. Wiem, że ci się to nie uśmiecha, ale nie mamy wyjścia. Co jeśli on będzie chciał mówić tylko z tobą? Zawsze możesz wyjść, gdy zrobi się nieciekawie, nikt cię nie będzie obwiniał.

Po chwili zastanowienia, łowca przytaknął i wraz z pozostałymi mężczyznami udał się do ciemnej piwnicy. Otworzyli grube, żelazne drzwi i rzucili okiem na przytomnego już blondyna. Mały uśmieszek plątał się po jego wargach, co jedynie bardziej zaniepokoiło Winchesterów, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Dean i Castiel stali przy małym stoliku, a Sam krył się na uboczu, najbliżej wyjścia. Założył ręce na piersi wpatrując się w Szatana z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Lucyfer... – O dziwo, ciszę pierwszy przerwał Cas.

– Kopę lat, braciszku – odrzekł, a następnie spojrzał na starszego łowcę. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę uroczą wizytę?

– Słuchaj, no... – Dean zaczął się wygrażać, jednak anioł uspokoił go ruchem ręki. Nie uszło to uwadze archanioła.

– Widzę, Castielu, że krótko trzymasz swojego pieska. – Zaśmiał się cicho, a głos jego był głęboki i niski, wywołujący u Sama ciarki biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Sukinsyn! – krzyknął Winchester, chcąc rzucić się z pięściami na Szatana.

– Uspokój się, proszę – powiedział czarnowłosy. – Lucyferze, chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat twojego wydostania się z Klatki.

– Oh, nie tylko wy. – Przestał się uśmiechać i pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. – W jednej chwili gram z Michałem w karty, a w drugiej leżę w jakimś szczerym polu. – W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. – Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że to wasza sprawka – odezwał się po minucie i zerknął na ludzi stojących naprzeciw niego. – W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo, że Winchester może poruszyć Ziemię i Niebo, a także, jeśli chce, Piekło. – Dean był przekonany, że w tym momencie Diabeł zwracał się do Sama, jednak nie. On wpatrywał się w łańcuchy oplatające jego nadgarstki i kostki, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku na bruneta.

– Więc co? Nie wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś? – spytał Dean nie dowierzając słowom Lucyfera.

– Nie, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego jestem związany i przetrzymywany w tym... – rozejrzał się po pokoju – amatorskim lochu.

– Nie mamy czasu na twoje durne gierki, więc powiedz nam co wiesz. Chyba oboje będziemy zadowoleni, jeśli szybciej się to skończy.

– Ależ dlaczego tak sądzisz, Winchester? – zdziwił się Diabeł. – Czy ktoś ze zgromadzonych tu zasugerował, że nasze pogawędki mi się nie podobają? W pewnym sensie dostarczają mi rozrywki. – Archanioł uśmiechał się po swojemu, czyli jak zwykle pełen satysfakcji, natomiast starszy z braci ciskał z oczu piorunami w stronę ucieszonego Szatana.

– Od jak dawna jesteś na wolności? – Castiel postanowił przerwać tę idiotyczną wymianę zdań. Lucyfer leniwie oderwał wzrok od zirytowanego łowcy, nadal lekko się uśmiechając.

– Kilka miesięcy. Cztery, pięć? – spytał sam siebie, nie będąc wzruszonym całą tą sytuacją, jakby zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że jest uwięziony przez zwykłych, nic nie wartych ludzi.

– Dean, możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – odezwał się Cas i popatrzył na drzwi. W odpowiedzi otrzymał skinienie głową i razem wyszli z pomieszczenia. Dean rzucił Samowi przelotne spojrzenie, chcąc upewnić się, że jego brat da sobie radę w pojedynkę.

– O co chodzi?

– Lucyfer powiedział, że opuścił Piekło prawie pół roku temu – poinformował go anioł.

– Tak, wiem, i co z tego? – zielonooki zapytał zniecierpliwiony.

– Właśnie wtedy Metatron zamknął Niebo i wypędził z niego wszystkie anioły – wyjaśnił powoli, a nagłe zainteresowanie pojawiło się na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Może wypędził  _wszystkie_  anioły, nie tylko te z Nieba. Może opustoszył też Klatkę...

– A to by oznaczało, że mamy dwa archanioły na głowie – dokończył i opadł na jedno z krzeseł stojących w kuchni.

Cóż, to było niespodziewane.

 

.

 

Podczas nieobecności Deana i Castiela, Sam był przekonany, że Lucyfer z pewnością będzie próbował z nim dyskutować, jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, Szatan siedział cicho. Za cicho. Nie tego się spodziewał. Oczekiwał ciągłego trajkotania, wspominania ich wspólnie spędzonego czasu w Piekle, a nawet namawiania go do powiedzenia „tak", więc zachowanie Diabła zupełnie zbiło go z tropu. Siedział tam, uparcie wpatrując się w stół lub na swoje dłonie, jakby specjalnie unikając wzroku łowcy.

Lucyfer sam w sobie był inny. Przecież, gdyby chciał, mógł bez problemu zerwać łańcuchy i wydostać się z bunkra, oszczędzając wszystkim tej farsy. Różnił się, zdecydowanie się różnił od swojej wersji sprzed kilku lat, a Sam nie mógł tego rozgryźć.

Blondyn ukradkiem zerknął na bruneta, myśląc, że ten tego nie zauważy, niestety się pomylił. Winchester ujrzał w oczach Lucyfera coś niesamowitego. Ból? Zmieszanie? Strach? Nie wiedział, nie dane mu było się przyjrzeć, ponieważ to trwało jedynie ułamek sekundy. Archanioł natychmiast popatrzył w inne miejsce, speszony tą nagłą chwilą słabości. Odchrząknął, unosząc brwi. Sam nie powiedział nic, ze zdziwieniem wpatrując się w mężczyznę.

Właśnie w tym momencie do piwnicy wkroczył Dean. Podszedł do zielonookiego i poinformował o tym, co udało im się ustalić wraz z Casem. Wyższy z nich ostatni raz omiótł spojrzeniem loch i siedzącego w nim Diabła, po czym zamknął drzwi i razem z bratem powędrował na górę, by dowiedzieć się więcej.

 


	2. Nostalgia

Dean, Sam i Castiel siedzieli na krzesłach w ogromnym salonie. Cisza unosząca się w powietrzu zaczęła dzwonić w uszach, jednak żaden z mężczyzn nie odważył się jej przerwać. Razem uzgodnili, że jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem obecności Lucyfera jest zaklęcie Metatrona. Nie wiedzieli tylko, czy Michał również stąpa po Ziemi, czy może wciąż tkwi w Klatce. Cas zasugerował, że Diabeł kierował się swoim instynktem, że jakaś niewyobrażalna dla ludzkiego rozumu więź łącząca Szatana z Samem wzywała Lucyfera do swojego wybranego naczynia. Dlatego mogą się w najbliższych dniach spodziewać kolejnego archanioła, uparcie dążącego do swojego naczynia.

Młodszy Winchester zadecydował, że pora odpocząć. Ten dzień i tak był już wystarczająco wyczerpujący, a jedyne o czym w tej chwili myślał to gorący prysznic. Pożegnał się z bratem i aniołem, po czym ruszył do łazienki.

Zdjął stare jeansy i rzucił je w kąt, podobnie uczynił z flanelową koszulą, a następnie wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej. Ciepłe strumienie wody spływały po zmęczonym ciele, rozluźniając spięte mięśnie, dając ukojenie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy, jednak od razu je otworzył, ponieważ obraz skruszonego spojrzenia archanioła wypełnił jego umysł. Serce łowcy biło boleśnie szybko, obijając się o żebra, gdyż wraz z widokiem Lucyfera napełniło go nieznane mu uczucie. Nie czuł tego wcześniej, więc nie mógł sprecyzować co to właściwie było. Diabeł wywoływał u niego najróżniejsze uczucia; od miłości, gdy pojawiał się pod postacią Jess, po czystą nienawiść, gdy pojawiał się... każdym innym razem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie towarzyszyło mu to dziwne wrażenie, że coś z nim jest nie tak, że coś ukrywa lub potrzebuje pomocy. Sam mógł przysiąc, że w oczach Szatana dostrzegł strach bądź utrapienie. Nie miał pojęcia czego mógł się obawiać ktoś tak potężny jak Lucyfer, ale musiało to być coś poważnego.

Wyszedł z parującego pomieszczenia po dziesięciu minutach i skierował się do swojej sypialni. Idąc ciemnym korytarzem zauważył, że w dwóch innych pokojach świeci się światło, co oznaczało, że Castiel zostanie u nich na noc. Może to i dobrze? Archanioł wykazywał chęć do rozmowy jedynie ze swoim bratem, a poza tym, Cas będzie dotrzymywał Deanowi towarzystwa, którego blondyn w chwili obecnej potrzebował. Obwiniał się o wszystko, a także zadręczał różnymi drobnostkami, o których nie chciał rozmawiać z Samem, więc obecność dobrego przyjaciela dobrze mu zrobi.

Winchester zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł przy biurku. Nie był zmęczony, dlatego nie chciał się kłaść, bo wiedział, że zacząłby rozpamiętywać przeszłość i obawiać się o przyszłość, w zamian za co sięgnął po przypadkową książkę i zagłębił się w świecie lektury.

 

.

 

Mężczyzna przykuty do krzesła westchnął głośno. Szarpnął po raz kolejny rękoma, jednak nic mu to nie dało, ponieważ kajdany i łańcuchy były zbyt solidne, a jego anielskie moce gdzieś wyparowały. Przełknął zaniepokojony ślinę, gdyż wiedział co jest na rzeczy. Cholera, miał prawie pół roku, by na to wpaść, ale nie mógł tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Nie tylko jego moc słabła; tracił swoją łaskę w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, a to oznaczało, że przestawał być aniołem i stawał się brudnym człowiekiem

Lucyfer o tym wiedział. Wiedział i nie mógł pozwolić na to, by ktokolwiek poznał prawdę. Archanioł nienawidzący ludzi przemieniony w jednego z nich. Sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o mdłości. I jeszcze to! Zaczynał czuć, przejawiać emocje, co doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji, ponieważ czując i to okazując był słabszy, narażony na zranienie.

Wszystko, co go otaczało, było dla niego nowe. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego organizm reagował tak, a nie inaczej na poszczególne czynniki; gdy poczuł zapach jakiejś potrawy, bolał go żołądek, gdy podróżował za długo, bolały go nogi, a pod koniec dnia był niesamowicie zmęczony. Po prostu tego nie rozumiał, a z biegiem czasu czuł się przez to przytłoczony i przerażony, ponieważ czasem nie miał już władzy nad własnym ciałem. W ciągu pierwszych miesięcy jako tako to kontrolował, ale ostatnie dni były istną męczarnią.

Nie mógł stracić swojej łaski i zmienić się w człowieka. Przez miliony lat myślał o ludziach i nienawiści do nich. I tak właściwie tylko to mu zostało; nienawiść, zemsta, a także chęć zgładzenia tego gatunku. Obwiniał ich o wtrącenie do Klatki, mimo że to nie od nich zależało. Jednak nikogo nie nienawidził bardziej niż Michała i Ojca. Za to, że nazwali go potworem, za to, że się od niego odwrócili, za to, że zesłali go do Piekła. On jedynie nie chciał miłować człowieka bardziej od Boga! Ponieważ kochał swojego Ojca, kochał go nad życie i nie wyobrażał sobie służyć jakimś nierozwiniętym gatunkom. Za to został wypędzony? Za wierność, oddanie i miłość? Warknął, czując zbierające się łzy pod powiekami. Od kiedy anioły płaczą? Czuł się zdradzony przez rodzinę, a zwłaszcza przez brata, od którego oczekiwał wsparcia i zrozumienia, a otrzymał wyśmianie i potępienie.

 

.

 

Młodszy Winchester obudził się z bijącym sercem w środku nocy. Przeczesał dłonią włosy przyklejone do spoconego czoła i przełknął ślinę. Oddychając głośno, poszedł do kuchni, by napić się czegoś i trochę ochłonąć. Jednak im bliżej swojego celu się znajdował, tym większy niepokój odczuwał.

Dotarło to do niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Mogło to być spowodowane... nie, to  _musiało_ być spowodowane obecnością Lucyfera w bunkrze. W końcu łączyła ich swego rodzaju więź pozwalająca jednemu odczuwać co intensywniejsze emocje drugiego. Co więc musiał teraz czuć archanioł, skoro Sam ledwo panował nad drżącymi dłońmi i łomoczącym sercem? Może powinien iść sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku? A jeśli to był podstęp, by zwabić go do lochu i... Łowca potrząsnął głową i nabrał do płuc dużo powietrza, a po chwili wypuścił je ze świstem, opróżniając umysł od paranoicznych myśli.

Nalał do szklanki wody i z duszą na ramieniu zszedł do piwnicy. Wiedział, że wizyta u Diabła była ryzykowna, jednak nie chciał budzić Deana ani Casa, no i przede wszystkim nie chciał wyjść na mięczaka prosząc któregoś z nich, by mu towarzyszył. Echo jego kroków odbijało się od ścian. Otworzył ciężkie drzwi i, nie do końca wiedząc, czego ma się spodziewać, wszedł do środka.

Twarz Lucyfera skąpana była w cieniu, dzięki czemu Sam nie zauważył jego przekrwionych oczu. Brunet zamknął powieki, policzył do pięciu i podszedł do Szatana, a następnie postawił na stoliku do połowy wypełnioną szklankę. Był przekonany, że Lucyfer śpi, ponieważ miał spuszczoną głowę i nawet się nie poruszył, gdy do niego podszedł. Dlatego, gdy ponownie zerknął na blondyna, cofnął się natychmiast widząc na sobie jego wzrok. Wpatrywał się z dziką fascynacją w zielone oczy Sama, a Sam odwzajemniał spojrzenie, nie mogąc się oderwać od pięknego błękitu tęczówek jasnowłosego.

– Sam... ja... – odezwał się, cały czas wpatrując się w swoje wybrane naczynie.

– Nie – warknął, ocknąwszy się z amoku. – Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z lochu, zamykając niezbyt delikatnie drzwi. Czym prędzej ruszył do swojego pokoju, jakby się bał, że Lucyfer wydostanie się z więzienia i pobiegnie za nim, że będzie próbował z nim rozmawiać, że będzie szeptał trujące obietnice, że znów go skrzywdzi. A nie był pewny, czy zniesie więcej rozczarowań, a już zdecydowanie ze strony Diabła.

Zdziwił się bardzo, że tak pomyślał. Dlaczego akurat zawód na Diable? Może dlatego, bo w sensie metafizycznym czuł pewne pokrewieństwo z Lucyferem i gdzieś w głębi duszy, bardzo, bardzo głęboko, zależało mu na aprobacie blondyna, a świadomość, że zostanie ciemiężony przez jedyną osobę, która kiedykolwiek byłaby w stanie go zrozumieć i nie odtrącić, zabijała go od środka.

Nienawidził się za porównanie Szatana do kogoś w rodzaju jego bratniej duszy. Było to nieetyczne, absurdalne, idiotyczne, chore, nielogiczne, irracjonalne... naprawdę, mógłby tak wymieniać w nieskończoność. Jednak nie zależało to od niego, on i Lucyfer byli sobie pisani od samego początku, podobnie jak Dean i Michał. Między tymi dwójkami istniało niepojęte połączenie, temu nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć.

Niepokoił go fakt, że w towarzystwie jasnowłosego czuł się inaczej, nie był to strach, coś bardziej na kształt przyciągania, chęci uwagi. Nie miał jednak zamiaru słuchać jego słów, nie chciał się nawet domyślać, o czym archanioł mógłby z nim rozmawiać. Niedobrze mu się robiło, gdy słyszał w głowie cichutki głos Diabła mówiący "nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził ani nie okłamał, moje serce bije tylko dla ciebie, to przeznaczenie, Sam, mogę dać ci wszystko czego zapragniesz...", ponieważ nie tego spodziewał się od pieprzonego Szatana. Już prędzej podejrzewałby go o sadystyczne skłonności, z których czerpałby niezdrową satysfakcję; torturowanie Sama, Deana, Castiela i ich wszystkich żyjących jeszcze znajomych, których, szczerze mówiąc, nie było za wielu, zdecydowanie bardziej pasowało do wizerunku  _Diabła_. Ale okazywanie troski, zainteresowania, uczucia, składanie obietnic, zapewnianie, że wszystko się ułoży... to bolało. Bolało, bo, podświadomie, Sam chciał, by tak było, chciał tego słuchać, chciał w to wierzyć. Chciał słuchać pocieszeń, niekoniecznie z ust Lucyfera, jednakże właśnie te przekonywały go najbardziej. Chciał wierzyć, że to całe zamieszanie się skończy, że może założy kiedyś szczęśliwą rodzinę, że nie będzie miał na głowie ratowania świata przed apokalipsą.

A słysząc deklaracje niebieskookiego faktycznie w to wierzył.

I właśnie za to Sam go nienawidził. Za to, że chciał mu się oddać. Diabeł nie powinien budzić w nim takich emocji. To przecież Diabeł; ma siać postrach, a nie bezpieczeństwo.

Westchnął głośno uzmysłowiwszy sobie, że darzy blondyna jakimś uczuciem, tylko jeszcze nie do końca wiedział jakim. Może nienawiść, a może miłość, może przyjaźń albo chęć mordu. Nie wiedział. I chyba w najbliższym czasie wcale nie chciał się dowiadywać.

 

.

 

Nastał ranek. Sama obudziły znajome głosy i dźwięki obijających się o siebie talerzy. Przetarł zaspane oczy i ziewnął potężnie, a następnie usiadł na łóżku z zamiarem dołączenia do dwójki mężczyzn, ale zamiast tego ponownie się położył. Oto skutki nocnych rozmyślań. Wpatrywał się w sufit, a wspomnienie płonącej Jess przebiegło przez jego umysł. Skarcił się za to, przypominając sobie, że jest to zamknięty etap w jego życiu, że nie ma co rozpamiętywać. Jessica znajdowała się teraz w lepszym miejscu i to było najważniejsze.

Walcząc z grawitacją, wstał z posłania i powędrował do kuchni, z której roznosiły się cudowne zapachy jajecznicy i smażonego bekonu, a także mocnej kawy. Brunet uśmiechnął się widząc swojego brata w zadziwiająco pogodnym nastroju rozmawiającego z aniołem. Dean od dawna zadręczał się wszystkimi tragediami, uważając, że to wszystko jego wina, więc oderwanie się od szarej rzeczywistości było jak najbardziej wskazane. A Cas przyglądał się piegowatemu blondynowi ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Cześć wam – przywitał się od progu i ruszył w kierunku ekspresu do kawy.

– Nasza Śpiąca Królewna nareszcie się obudziła, kto by pomyślał – zakpił starszy Winchester, po czym włożył do ust kawałek bekonu.

– Witaj, Sam – odpowiedział czarnowłosy i odstawił kubek z herbatą. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – dodał, wpatrując się w wyższego mężczyznę. Dean natychmiast uczynił to samo.

– Ciężka noc – wyjaśnił i zasiadł do stołu, by zjeść śniadanie.

– Nie ma opcji, jutro zabieram cię do fryzjera – wtrącił zielonooki sceptycznie mierząc wzrokiem rozczochrane włosy swojego brata.

– Nie słuchaj go, mi się tak właściwie podoba twoja fryzura.

– Dzięki, Cas. – Brunet zaśmiał się pod nosem.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, która po kilku chwilach stała się niezręczna. Mężczyźni rzucali sobie znaczące spojrzenia, ale żaden się nie odezwał. Moment później atmosfera zrobiła się tak gęsta i napięta, że można by ją było kroić nożem. Castiel omiótł towarzystwo swym przenikliwym wzrokiem i wstał.

– Pójdę sprawdzić co u Lucyfera – rzekł.

– Cas...

– Spokojnie, Dean. Wierzę, że mój brat mi nic nie zrobi – powiedział pewny siebie i zniknął w głębi korytarza.

Choć tak właściwie anioł się bał, ponieważ nie wiedział w jakim stanie znajdował się Diabeł. Mógł się spodziewać nieobliczalnego furiata albo nazbyt spokojnego psychopaty. Albo obu na raz.

Spojrzał na leniwie uśmiechającego się blondyna, lecz dostrzegł dobrze zamaskowaną pustkę w jego oczach. Taką samą pustkę widywał w swoich oczach.

– Witaj, Lucyferze. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

– Siadaj, siadaj, nie krępuj się – odpowiedział i wskazał ręką krzesło stojące w kącie. Ton blondyna wskazywał na to, że całkowicie nie przejmował się całą tą sytuacją.

– Może nie jestem już aniołem, ale potrafię wyczuwać ich obecność...

– Tak jak my wszyscy. Przejdź do sedna.

– Potrafię wyczuwać łaski i obawiam się, że twojej prawie nie ma – powiedział spokojnie, wpatrując się w niebieskie, chłodne oczy archanioła.

– Cóż, najwyraźniej twój szósty zmysł cię zawodzi, ponieważ wszytko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Dziękuję za troskę.

Castiel wiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę jednak, że Szatan nie będzie się chciał do tego przyznać, w końcu czym jest anioł bez jego skrzydeł? To było bardzo duchowe przeżycie, indywidualne dla każdego anioła – utrata tego, co czyniło go wyjątkowym. Każdy odczuwał to na swój sposób, jedni trochę lepiej, drudzy trochę gorzej. Dlatego czarnowłosy zdecydował być wyrozumiałym, nawet jeśli odnosiło się to do samego Lucyfera. Obaj popełnili wiele zbrodni, obaj się sprzeciwili, obaj zbuntowali... i skończyło się na tym, że obaj upadli. Jednakże starszy z nich to przeżywał, był świadom co się z nim działo, i nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Castielowi łaskę odebrano, łaska Lucyfera zanikała, a on sam musiał na to patrzyć, nie mogąc z tym nic zrobić, wiedząc co go czeka.

– Możesz okłamywać mnie, możesz okłamywać chłopców – Cas odezwał się cicho – ale czy okłamiesz samego siebie? – Po czym wyszedł, zmuszając Diabła do przemyśleń.


	3. Upadek

Tego dnia miało wydarzyć się coś wielkiego – z taką myślą Sam obudził się wcześnie rano i w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju pomaszerował do łazienki. Odświeżył się, pozbył zbędnych wspomnień rozmowy z Diabłem sprzed dwóch dni i, nim się obejrzał, siedział w ogromnej bibliotece Ludzi Pisma z aktami w dłoniach.

Po trzech minutach do pomieszczenia wszedł Dean wraz z Castielem, usadawiając się nieopodal bruneta z wycinkami z gazet, książkami i materiałami archiwalnymi, które znaleźli w bunkrze. Mężczyźni szukali czegokolwiek, czegokolwiek co mogłoby im pomóc w znalezieniu Metatrona albo Gadreela, powrotnym odesłaniu aniołów do Nieba, zaprzestaniu rozlewu krwi. Bądź co bądź, gdy ginął skrzydlaty, ginął również człowiek, śmiercią dość nienaturalną, czym zaczęły interesować się władze kraju.

Bartłomiej zagarniał wpatrzonych w niego nowicjuszy do swojego zgrupowania, obiecując im chętne naczynia, powrót do domu, bezpieczeństwo. A oni, jak głupi podążali za nim, ślepo wierząc w jego słowa. I nic nie zapowiadało końca tego szaleństwa.

Castiel nie podzielił się z braćmi swoją wiedzą na temat Lucyfera. Wiedział, że starszy Winchester wyśmiałby archanioła, co jedynie pogorszyłoby jego stan psychiczny. Natomiast z Samem było inaczej. Cas snuł swoje podejrzenia, że młodszy łowca musiał to czuć, musiał wiedzieć, że coś się zbliża, tylko pewnie nie wiedział co i dlatego nie zwracał no to uwagi. Jednak miał się dowiedzieć, już niedługo.

– Okej, towarzystwo – blondyn z kilkoma piegami na nosie przerwał ciszę i wstał z fotela – robimy przerwkę. Siedzimy tu już chyba dwie godziny, a jedyne co znaleźliśmy to przepis na dziękczynnego indyka. Mam dość – westchnął.

– Zgadzam się z przedmówcą. – Sam przetarł oczy i rzucił księgę na stolik. – Już mi się te literki mylą. Nic tu nie ma, jesteśmy w ślepym zaułku. Zróbmy sobie dzień wolny, każdemu z nas się przyda.

Dean automatycznie spojrzał na swojego brata. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, co takiego musiał czuć wiedząc, że Lucyfer znajduje się w tym samym budynku. Nie rozmawiali szczerze na ten temat odkąd archanioł pojawił się w ich domu, więc Winchester nie miał zielonego pojęcia, w jakim stanie jest Sam.

– Wypożyczymy filmy, do tego popcorn i piwo, brzmi świetnie. Co ty na to, Cas?

Cas ich nie słuchał. Dla niego najważniejsza była sprawa jego braci i sióstr błąkających się po świecie z mętlikiem w głowach, skołowanych, nie wiedzących co jest grane. Odczuwał obowiązek pomocy im, ponieważ obwiniał się za zamknięcie Nieba. Mimo iż to nie on za to odpowiadał, pomagał Skrybie słowa Bożego. Mimo iż nie wiedział co czyni, zrobił to. Musiał odpokutować swoje winy.

Oderwał się od swoich myśli i przeniósł wzrok na twarze łowców. Wyglądali, jakby oczekiwali od niego odpowiedzi.

– Przepraszam, mógłbyś powtórzyć?

– Spytałem, czy piszesz się na wieczór filmowy? – odezwał się brunet.

Jednak bez swojej łaski, brutalnie odebranej, nic nie mógł zdziałać. Pozostało mu czekać na odpowiednią okazję.

– Podoba mi się twój pomysł, Sam.

– No – Dean klasnął w dłonie – to jesteśmy umówieni. Co chcielibyście obejrzeć? Ja jestem za...

– Nie. Nie będziemy oglądać  _„Szklanej pułapki"_ , znasz to na pamięć – wtrącił najwyższy mężczyzna.

– Człowieku, to jest klasyk!

– Klasyk też może się znudzić.

– To może...

–  _„Batman"_  również odpada.

– Ah tak? To co ty chcesz obejrzeć? – Blondyn potarł podbródek w teatralnym zastanowieniu. – O, niech zgadnę, coś z wartościami moralnymi, głębokim przekazem...

– Już nie zgrywaj takiego twardziela. Wiem, że oglądasz  _„Oprah"_ , gdy myślisz, że śpię.

– Odezwał się wielki fan  _„Casa Erotica"_.

– Powiedz, Dean, czy  _„Ekipa z New Jersey"_  jest taka sama bez Snooki?

– Zdecydowanie lepsza niż  _„Kopciuszek"_! Nadal jesteś na mnie zły za to, że nie pojechaliśmy do Disneylandu?

Czarnowłosy anioł uśmiechnął się widząc tę scenę. Widok Winchesterów sprzeczających się o takie drobnostki naprawdę podnosił na duchu.

– ... a żebym nie musiał wspominać, na jakie strony wchodzisz na moim laptopie... – syknął Sam. – Co powiesz na  _„Sherlocka"_?

– No, nareszcie coś konkretnego. – Dean westchnął. – Dobra, za jakąś godzinkę pojadę do wypożyczalni i do sklepu po piwko i popcorn. Wy w tym czasie wszystko przygotujecie.

Wszyscy trzej kiwnęli głową i wrócili do przeglądania książek. Nie wiedzieli jednak czego mają szukać, ale czytali każdy artykuł, każdą wzmiankę o starych zaklęciach i przeciw zaklęciach, z nadzieją na znalezienie informacji o tym, jak powstrzymać Metatrona i odwrócić jego czar.

 

.

 

Wybiła godzina osiemnasta. Dean, Sam i Castiel zebrali się w salonie na pierwszym piętrze, ponieważ tylko tam był telewizor. Młodszy Winchester zastanawiał się, skąd oni w ogóle mieli telewizor, w końcu ten bunkier do najnowszych nie należał. Pewnie jego brat maczał w tym swoje palce. Przez głowę Sama przewijały się najróżniejsze scenariusze; od fałszywych inspekcji w sklepach ze sprzętem RTV i wyłapywaniu  _wadliwych_  towarów, po szukanie, z kolei, działających urządzeń na śmietnikach. Prawda była taka, że stary znajomy Deana odwdzięczył mu się za pomoc z uciążliwym duchem i zaoferował sprzedaż ów telewizora za śmieszne pieniądze.

Usiedli na kanapie; Sam na lewo, Dean na prawo, a Castiel w środku, pomiędzy nimi, z racji tego, że był najniższy. Włączyli serial i przygotowali przekąski, odrywając się od przytłaczającej ich rzeczywistości.

– Nie wiem czy dziś zdążymy obejrzeć wszystko – odezwał się brunet studiując okładkę pudełka z płytami. – Jeden odcinek trwa półtorej godziny.

– Najwyżej dokończymy jutro. A teraz cicho, bo się zaczyna, a nie chcę niczego przegapić.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W takiej atmosferze mógłby spędzić resztę swoich dni. Rodzina. Nigdy nie myślał, że mógłby ją posiadać. Oczywiście nie chodziło tu o taką rodzinę, jaką stanowiły anioły, a prawdziwą, kochającą i troszczącą się o drugiego. Miał obok siebie swojego człowieka, do szczęścia nie potrzebował nic więcej. Między nimi również istniała pewna więź i Cas ją odczuwał, mimo że nie miał już skrzydeł, mimo że był zwykłą istotą.

Jednak, gdyby miał się zastanowić, teraz było lepiej. Odcięty od Nieba, od krzywd, które tam wyrządził, siedzący między dwoma najważniejszymi osobami w jego życiu, oglądający serial, na którym w ogóle się nie skupia. To było... miłe.

Minuty mijały, a mężczyźni coraz bardziej zagłębiali się w świat  _„Sherlocka"_. Brunet przez cały ten czas zastanawiał się, gdzie jest to ważne wydarzenie, którego spodziewał się od rana.

Trzeci odcinek pierwszego sezonu dobiegł końca, a Sam już miał zamknięte oczy i mamrotał cicho pod nosem. Dean i Cas spojrzeli na niego i postanowili wynieść się z tego pokoju, najciszej jak potrafili, nie chcąc obudzić śpiącego łowcy. Blondyn wyłączył telewizor i ostatni raz spojrzał na swojego brata, po czym delikatnie zamknął drzwi i wraz z aniołem poszedł do biblioteki. Nie byli senni, więc nie chcieli jeszcze iść do swoich sypialni.

 

.

 

Uciążliwe pulsowanie w czaszce było jedyną rzeczą, na której był w stanie się skupić. Chciał chwycić się za głowę, ale te pieprzone łańcuchy mu to uniemożliwiały. Skronie rozrywał tępy ból, podobnie jak gałki oczne, a pieczenie w klatce piersiowej utrudniało oddychanie. Przełknął ślinę chcąc nawilżyć suche gardło i zakrztusił się, a po chwili zaczął głośno kaszleć. Na języku poczuł dziwny, gorzki smak. Oczy zaszły łzami, piekąc niemiłosiernie. Starał się odchrząknąć to coś, co znajdowało się w jego przełyku, lecz każda próba była boleśniejsza od poprzedniej, a nie przynosiła skutków. Niekontrolowany spazm przeszył jego ciało, przez co zgiął się w pół, ocierając sobie nadgarstki o ciasno oplatające je kajdany. Dyszał ciężko, a zdarte już gardło i znajdująca się w nim czerwona ciecz stawała na drodze do zaciągnięcia się niezbędnym tlenem, dusząc go i dławiąc. Warknął, nie mogąc tłumić w sobie tego bólu.

 

.

 

W tym samym czasie śpiący mężczyzna przewrócił się na drugi bok i chrapnął głośniej. Był środek nocy. Fala gorąca zalała jego organizm, więc westchnął ciężko. Sekundę później obudził się z krzykiem i złapał oburącz za głowę, po czym spadł z kanapy, nie zwracając uwagi na obite kolana i łokcie.

– Dean – szepnął cicho, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak słaby był jego głos. – Dean! – tym razem donośniejszy krzyk wypełnił pokój.

Nie wiedział, co się działo. Zwijał się na podłodze, mocno zaciskając oczy, ponieważ wrażenie wybuchającej czaszki skutecznie utrudniało jakiekolwiek inne czynności.

– Sam! Sammy! – wrzasnął Dean, który zaalarmowany dźwiękami dochodzącymi z pomieszczenia postanowił sprawdzić co jest grane. – Cholera, Sam! Co się stało?!

Sam nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Zaczął się trząść. Próbował wstać, lecz nawet się nie poruszył. Nie mógł myśleć, nie mógł dociec tego, co było powodem bólu, ale gdy pieczenie przeniosło się na jego wnętrzności, olśniło go.

– Lu...cyf... – wydyszał. Dean spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, potem spojrzał na Castiela i znów na swojego brata. – Dean... z–zabierz mnie... do... Lucyf...

Młodszy łowca podniósł się lekko i otworzył załzawione oczy.

Wszyscy trzej podskoczyli, gdy usłyszeli krzyki dobiegające z piwnicy. Następnie rozbrzmiał ogłuszający grzmot pioruna. Kolejne nieludzkie odgłosy, bardziej przypominające ryk stada lwów, błyskawice pojawiające się na niebie i te okropne wrzaski. Porywisty wiatr owinął bunkier, odcinając go od reszty otoczenia.

Sam kurczowo trzymał się ramienia brata, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę, gdy po raz drugi próbował wstać.

– Dean, proszę... zabierz mnie do niego... – wysapał, ledwo trzymając się na nogach.

– Zwariowałeś?! Nie widzisz co się dzieję? – warknął blondyn znacząco rozglądając się wokół siebie. – A ty jeszcze chcesz do niego iść. Nie ma mowy!

– Dean, może Sam ma rację – wtrącił anioł.

– Co?! Cas, nie! Lucyfer może mu zrobić krzywdę, zabić, nie wiem... Nie pozwolę na to! – gorączkował się, podtrzymując chwiejącego się bruneta.

Winchester znów upadł na podłogę i złapał się za klatkę piersiową. Światła zaczęły migotać, a cichy, denerwujący pisk dzwonił im w uszach.

– Moja... – nie dokończył tylko wskazał na swoje żebra, płuca, serce, zresztą nie wiedział co konkretnie wskazywał – to boli jak wtedy... gdy Śmierć oddał mi duszę albo gdy Cas sprawdzał czy ją w ogóle mam...

Nagle olśniło i Castiela.

– Zabieramy go do piwnicy – rozkazał i chwycił ramię Sama, kładąc je sobie na barkach. Dean nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. – Powiedziałem, że zabieramy go na dół!

– Ale przecież...

– Dean!

Jego imię wypowiedziane tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu podziałało jak zimny prysznic. Castiel nie naraziłby Sama na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Diabła, więc starszy z braci musiał zaryzykować i mu zaufać.

W przeciągu dwóch minut znaleźli się w piwnicy, podtrzymując kulejącego łowcę. Dean obejmował Sama, podczas gdy Cas otwierał drzwi do lochu i zaświecał światło. Rozejrzał się szybko, chcąc zarejestrować jak najwięcej szczegółów i pomachał do niższego Winchestera, by wszedł do środka wraz z półprzytomnym brunetem.

Przeraźliwy, zdziczały ryk kolejny raz rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, i nie był to tylko jeden dźwięk. Kilka głosów, męskich, żeńskich, a nawet zwierzęcy skowyt, wydzierało się z gardła Lucyfera, który wił się na krześle w agonii, nie mogąc nic zrobić, zdzierając sobie skórę na nadgarstkach i kostkach. Piszczenie w uszach stało się nie do wytrzymania. Żarówki zaczęły pękać, ich resztki spadały na podłogę, rozbijając się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałeczki.

Mimo wszechogarniającego chaosu i zamieszania, Dean był w stanie usłyszeć dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla niego wyrazy. Były one okropnie głośne i jakby wypowiadane w jego głowie, bezpośrednio do jego świadomości, serca, rozumu. Nie rozumiał nic, żadnego słowa. Roztargniony spojrzał na Castiela, który zamarł w bezruchu wpatrując się w wierzgającego archanioła. Twarz czarnowłosego ogarnął niepojęty smutek, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy. Założył ręce za głowę i odwrócił się od Lucyfera, nie mogąc tego znieść. Następnie ponownie na niego zerknął i zakrył uszy, i Dean mógł przysiąc, że anioł również słyszał ten głos. Głos, który przepełniony był rozpaczą, desperacją i niewyobrażalnym bólem, były to pojedyncze wyrazy, wykrzykiwane w nicość, wołanie o pomoc. Tylko tyle blondyn mógł wywnioskować z ich tonu. To brzmiało jak... jak enochiański. Był to język aniołów.

Blade światło rozbłysnęło pod skórą Diabła, rozniosło się po klatce piersiowej, po ramionach, po żołądku, rozbłysło z szeroko otwartych oczu, z ust, z których nie wydobywał się już żaden dźwięk.

– Dean! – krzyknął Cas i rzucił się w jego stronę.

Dean całkowicie zapomniał o swoim braciszku, skupiając uwagę jedynie na spazmatycznie trzęsącym się Lucyferze. Ale Sam wpatrywał się tylko w archanioła, nie mogąc od niego oderwać wzroku, nie interesując się otoczeniem.

I nagle oślepiający błysk wydobywający się z ciała Szatana wypełnił loch. Dean poczuł na sobie jakiś ciężar i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że był to Castiel chcący ochronić ich przed rażącym światłem. Leżeli na ziemi, zaciskając powieki, zatykając sobie uszy dłońmi, ponieważ ogłuszający pisk nie mógł być dłużej ignorowany. Kolejne żarówki pękały, podobnie jak szklane przedmioty.

W jednej sekundzie wszystko ustało. Kompletna cisza i spokój. Zielonooki blondyn oddychał ciężko, a gdy był pewien, że już po wszystkim, uniósł głowę. Odłamki szkła wbijały się w jego ręce, lecz nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na anioła, który klęczał przy nieprzytomnym Samie sprawdzając jego puls. Następnie podszedł niepewnie do, również nieprzytomnego, Diabła i omiótł go wzrokiem.

– Co tu się właśnie stało? – spytał łowca trzęsącym się głosem.

– Wygląda na to, że Lucyfer stracił swoją łaskę – odpowiedział powoli.

– Co? To w ogóle możliwe? – Cas kiwnął głową. – Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zdziwionego. Wiedziałeś o tym?

Anioł potarł brodę i westchnął.

– Tak.

– Zajebiście – warknął i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu. – Nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć? I skąd o tym wiedziałeś? I czemu kazałeś mi tu przyprowadzić Sama, cholera jasna! To mogło go zabić!

– Dean, spokojnie...

– Jak mam być spokojny?! Nie wiem, co się stało z moim bratem, a pieprzony Diabeł się oddiabelił w mojej piwnicy! Okej, może przyzwyczaiłem się do różnych dziwactw, ale to... – westchnął głośno – stary, to przekracza granice.

– Nie jestem już aniołem, ale wciąż potrafię wyczuwać łaski. To jest coś, czego nie potrafię ci wyjaśnić – tłumaczył. – Gdy tylko zobaczyłem Lucyfera, wiedziałem, że coś z nim jest nie tak. Był... inny. Podejrzewam – dodał po chwili ciszy – że to przez zaklęcie Metatrona. Mój brat tkwił w Piekle przez milenia, a już podczas wypędzenia Ojciec i Michał osłabili jego anielską moc, jakbyś to ujął "podcięli mu skrzydła".

– Ale gdy Sam zabił Lilith i wypuścił go z Klatki był w świetnym stanie – przerwał mu dociekliwy mężczyzna.

– Mylisz się – zaprzeczył Castiel monotonnym głosem. – Do tego rytuału był przygotowany, wiedział, co się działo, natomiast wyrzucenie aniołów z Nieba było dla nas wszystkich niespodziewane. Z pewnością został wyrwany z objęć piekielnego ognia i wyrzucony na powierzchnię ziemi w przeciągu ułamka sekundy. W dodatku w Piekle towarzystwa dotrzymywał mu Michał, a nie jestem przekonany do tego, czy oni faktycznie grali w karty. Czas w Piekle, jak i w Niebie, ciągnie się inaczej niż tutaj, na Ziemi, i ty o tym wiesz... Musieli ze sobą walczyć naprawdę długo, skoro doprowadziło to do wypalenia się łaski archanioła.

Dean słuchał słów niebieskookiego z zafascynowaniem. Nie, żeby było mu żal Lucyfera, w końcu chciał rozpętać apokalipsę i ich wszystkich zabić, ale Cas zasiał drobne ziarenko współczucia w jego sercu.

– Oj, bo się wzruszę – łowca sarknął, próbując oczyścić ciężką atmosferę. – Może mi jeszcze powiesz, dlaczego kazałeś przytaszczyć tu Sama?

– Sam odczuwał ból, ponieważ jego dusza jest związana z łaską Lucyfera, a że łaska wymarła, istniała możliwość uszczerbku jestestwa twojego brata. Najlepszym wyjściem było przyprowadzenie go tutaj. – Wyraz twarzy Deana wskazywał na brak zrozumienia. – Są to tak jakby bratnie dusze, silniejsze, gdy są razem lub chociaż w pobliżu siebie. Możliwe, że obecność Sama uratowała Lucyfera, i vice versa.

Blondyn nie chciał tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Cóż, informacja, że twój brat jest... magicznie związany z panem podziemi nie była pocieszająca. Kalkulując, gdy Lucyfer cierpi, cierpi i Sam. Super.

Castiel potarł skronie i rozciągnął zmęczone mięśnie. Kolejna rzecz, którą mógł definitywnie dodać do listy "to ssie, gdy jest się człowiekiem". Ból i zmęczenie. Spojrzał na zamyślonego łowcę i ruszył w stronę leżącego nieprzytomnie bruneta. Był przekonany, że odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania starszego Winchestera i w końcu będą mogli stąd iść, zanurzyć się w ciepłej, miękkiej pościeli. Płonne nadzieje.

– Cas... – mruknął Dean, który uklęknął przy swoim młodszym braciszku. – Też słyszałeś te dziwne wyrazy?

Anioł oblizał dolną wargę i znów zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. Nie wyglądał na osobę, która miała ochotę rozmawiać na ten temat.

– Tak. – Jego niebieskie oczy wypełniło współczucie, smutek. – To były słowa skierowane do naszego Ojca. To była modlitwa Lucyfera. Sam nie do końca zrozumiałem co powiedział, ponieważ wypowiadał ją w bardzo starej i rzadkiej odmianie enochiańskiego, lecz język ludzki nie posiada słów, które ujęłyby znaczenie tej modlitwy. – Na kilka chwil zapadła cisza. – Lucyfer  _błagał_  o litość, a to i tak nie oddaje tego, co tak naprawdę mówił. Niestety nie jestem w stanie tego przetłumaczyć.

– Dobrze więc. – Zamrugał kilka razy. – Zanieśmy śpiącą królewnę na górę, potem zobaczymy co zrobić z tym tu – wskazał dłonią upadłego anioła.

Na "trzy" podnieśli Sama i z trudem zanieśli go do jego sypialni, kładąc na łóżku, a następnie udali się do swoich pokoi, by rzucić się w ramiona zbawiennego snu, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć ten okropny wręcz dzień.

 


	4. Dom

Następnego dnia z samego rana Dean udał się do pokoju Sama, by sprawdzić jak ów mężczyzna się czuł. Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu odkrył, że jego brat jeszcze się nie obudził i wciąż leżał nieprzytomnie na łóżku w takiej samej pozycji w jakiej zostawił go zeszłej nocy.

Martwił się. Martwił jak diabli, ponieważ wydarzenia, które miały miejsce zaledwie parę godzin temu oddziaływały na duszę młodszego łowcy, a z duszami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. A jeśli to go zmieniło? A jeśli dusza Sama wypaliła się wraz z łaską Lucyfera? Czarne były myśli Deana, a Castiel wcale nie pomagał.

Anioł był, może nie zły, ale zdenerwowany na blondyna. Winchester kategorycznie zabronił składania archaniołowi jakichkolwiek wizyt, nie mówiąc już o pomocy mu. Oczywiście bronił się dziecinnymi argumentami, takimi jak: to jest Diabeł, chciał rozpocząć tę swoją apokalipsę, Cas, on cię zabił bez mrugnięcia okiem, opętał Sama, planował wyrżnięcie gatunku ludzkiego... Miał rację, tak, jednak Castiel wiedział, czuł to w sobie, że musiał mu pomóc. Pal sześć to, jakie krzywdy wyrządził Lucyfer.  _Był_ archaniołem, w dodatku ulubieńcem samego Boga. Ich Ojciec twierdził, że każdy zasługiwał na przebaczenie, więc i czarnowłosy przyjął podobną filozofię.

Samandriel powiedział kiedyś, że zbyt wielkie serce zawsze było problemem Castiela.

Czy to oznaczało, że nie potrafił trzeźwo spojrzeć na świat? Chciał wierzyć w to, że wszyscy w głębi duszy są dobrzy, że należy im się kolejna szansa, że mogą się zmienić, ponieważ ludzie to cudowne istoty, mimo że nie zawsze im wychodzi, lecz wciąż i wciąż dążą do poprawy. A widział to zwłaszcza, gdy patrzył na Winchesterów. I to rodziło w nim nadzieję, że może również Diabeł się zmieni, że teraz, gdy stał się człowiekiem, zmieni swoje nastawienie do tej rasy, że może zrozumie, że pojmie, że nie wszyscy są źli, że warto o nich walczyć.

Będzie to trudne, zważywszy na to, że archanioł spędził praktycznie całą swoją egzystencję w Piekle, snując plany zagłady ludzkości, którą gardził, którą, z czasem spędzonym w Klatce, znienawidził. Widział u nich tylko wady, nawet nie starając się ujrzeć zalet. A powinien, bo ludzka miłość, oddanie, poświęcenie, żal swoich czynów były niepowtarzalne i tak silne, że ogrzewało to jego serce i sprawiało, że każdego dnia coraz bardziej się w nich zakochiwał.

Jednak Dean ostudzał entuzjazm Castiela, przytaczając różne katastrofy z ich życia, a nie było ich mało, przypominając mu, że zło, które jest na świecie, to tylko wina ludzi, nikogo innego. W miłości nie widzi się wszystkiego, same superlatywy, za to chłodne podejście do życia daje prawdziwe spojrzenie na świat. Przynajmniej tak twierdził blondyn. Nienawiść, gniew, zawiść, zazdrość, chęć zemsty; to były uczucia silniejsze od tych pozytywnych. I to one rządziły ludźmi.

Obaj mężczyźni mieli całkowicie inne podejście do rzeczywistości. Obaj wiele przeszli, lecz Cas nie stracił swej dziecięcej naiwności, jak to zwykł mówić starszy łowca, a on sam stracił swoją bardzo dawno temu.

– Dean, chciałbym sprawdzić w jakim stanie znajduje się Lucyfer – zażądał anioł po raz któryś z kolei.

– Po co? – zdziwił się, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka sarkazmu.

– Bo nie wydaje mi się, żeby leżenie zakutym w kajdany, z kawałkami szkła na całym ciele, w ciemnym pomieszczeniu było miłą pobudką dla kogoś, kto właśnie stracił łaskę.

– Rogaty nie jest naszym gościem, ale więźniem, chyba nie muszę ci przypominać. Poza tym, i tak pewnie jest nieprzytomny, więc jego otoczenie raczej teraz mu nie przeszkadza – wyrecytował i przewrócił stronę w gazecie, którą zawzięcie czytał, a raczej starał się czytać.

– Skoro Sam jest w swojej sypialni, Lucyfer też na to zasługuje. Ten bunkier posiada dużo pokoi, dlaczego nie można mu choć jednego odstąpić? – Cas nie dawał za wygraną.

– Tylko że Sammy jest moim bratem...

– A Lucyfer jest moim – wtrącił mu się w zdanie.

Winchester musiał przyznać, że nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Brat bratem, ale to wciąż był  _Diabeł_.

– Odłóżmy na chwilę wasze więzy krwi – zielonooki odezwał się po zastanowieniu. – On cię zabił. Dlaczego tak uparcie chcesz mu pomóc? Dlaczego?

Castiel westchnął ciężko.

Dean wiedział dlaczego, w końcu wałkowali ten temat przez cały czas, lecz wciąż nie chciał dać się przekonać. Nie chciał pogodzić się z faktem, że ktoś współczuje Diabłu po tym wszystkim co zrobił i co chciał zrobić. Było to, według niego, po prostu nie do pomyślenia. Kto normalny stara się zrozumieć Lucyfera? Kto chce mu ulżyć w bólu?

Winchester może i był uparty w swoim dążeniu do ciemiężenia upadłego archanioła i nie zamierzał ujrzeć jego dobrych stron, o ile jakiekolwiek miał, ale Castiel również do uległych nie należał.

Skrzydlaty spojrzał na blondyna, który jakby kłócił się z własnymi myślami i mocno nad czymś zastanawiał. A dylematy wręcz zalewały jego umysł; jeśli pozwoli Szatanowi osiedlić się w którymś z pokoi, ten będzie mógł w każdej chwili odwiedzić Sama, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Nic nieznaczącą drobnostką był fakt, że Lucyfer stracił swoją łaskę i nie mógł już nikogo opętać, a to, że był zwykłym człowiekiem, co stawiało go na równi z pozostałymi mieszkańcami starego bunkra, w ogóle nie miało znaczenia. Łowca miał to gdzieś. Cały czas uważał, że ich gość zechce skrzywdzić jego brata.

– Więc? – spytał anioł po dość długiej chwili milczenia.

Dean przeniósł na niego swój mętny wzrok i zacisnął szczękę.

– Nie. Lucyfer zostaje na dole. Jednak jeśli tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć, proszę, możesz iść zobaczyć jak się miewa – powiedział sarkastycznie i przewrócił stronę w dawno zapomnianej już gazecie.

Czarnowłosy anioł powędrował do piwnicy z apteczką w dłoni i, mocując się jakiś czas z zabezpieczeniami, wszedł do lochu. Pod podeszwą jego butów rozkruszały się drobne kawałeczki popękanych żarówek.

Na krześle stojącym na środku pomieszczenia siedział mężczyzna z zamkniętymi oczami, głuchy na otoczenie. Castiel ostrożnie podszedł do niego i ocenił wzrokiem sytuację. Ran zewnętrznych było pewnie o wiele mniej niż wewnętrznych, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, zaledwie zadrapania na kostkach i nadgarstkach.

Cas zabrał się do pracy. Odpiął kajdany i odwiązał łańcuchy, które z głośnym brzdękiem opadły na podłogę. Następnie z apteczki wyciągnął bandaże i wodę utlenioną, po czym gazę namoczył specyfikiem i delikatnie przejechał po lekko zaschniętych ranach. Z początku biały materiał z każdym ruchem zabarwiał się na różne odcienie brązu, czerwieni i pomarańczu. Starannie owinął bandaż wokół oczyszczonych nadgarstków.

Przypomniało mu to Meg, demona, u którego zobaczył coś więcej niż tylko chęć bezinteresownego mordu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  _Ciekawe co u niej słychać_  – pomyślał.

Wziął się za podwijanie nogawek podartych jeansów, by móc zająć się odkażaniem kostek, gdy zauważył poparzenia znajdujące się na łydkach. Tego się nie spodziewał, choć może powinien. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach opatrunki pokryły zdarte miejsca na skórze.

 

.

 

Dean wszedł do pokoju swojego brata, przysunął krzesło do łóżka i usiadł na drewnianym meblu spoglądając na śpiącego bruneta. Oparł łokcie na kolanach, a dłońmi podtrzymywał podbródek, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy dobrze uczynił. Teraz był z tym wszystkim sam, nie znał opinii młodszego łowcy, nie wiedział jakie było jego zdanie. A Castiel nie był w stanie obiektywnie podejść do tematu, zażarcie broniąc i usprawiedliwiając Lucyfera.

– Co ja mam zrobić, Sam? – zapytał nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Co mam zrobić, braciszku. Przecież nie mogę mu pozwolić u nas zamieszkać, jeszcze nie zwariowałem. Ale boję się... – zamilknął, próbując zebrać myśli – boję się, że znów będziesz cierpiał. Jak w Piekle, jak przez te halucynacje, jak w psychiatryku... Zresztą jak całe życie, i to przez kogo? – Zaśmiał się sardonicznie. – To ja zmusiłem cię do powrotu do tego gównianego życia... Cas uważa, że Diabeł zasługuje na drugą szansę. Jak mamy mu dać drugą szansę po tym co ci zrobił? A jeśli pewnego dnia Rogatemu odbije i nas zabije we śnie? Sammy, proszę, wróć do nas, w końcu do ciebie należy ostateczna decyzja. – Znów zapanowała cisza.

Sam oddychał miarowo i głęboko, kilka włosów ostało się na jego twarzy, na której malował się błogi spokój. Nie słyszał swojego brata, niestety.

Monolog Deana był prawdziwy i szczery, ale nie zawierał jednej rzeczy; jego jednego zmartwienia, którego obawiał się najbardziej. Nie chciał o tym nikomu mówić, nawet myśleć o tym nie potrafił otwarcie, ponieważ nie chciał tracić wiary w swojego brata. Otóż Dean obawiał się, że Sam będzie chciał powiedzieć "tak" Lucyferowi. I nie chodziło tu już o symboliczne "tak", o zgodę na opętanie, a o to, że archanioł przekona łowcę do swoich racji. Że Sam odkryje, że jednak może coś łączy go z Diabłem.

 

.

 

Castiel zdjął zakrwawioną koszulę Lucyfera i położył ją na stole. Dwie czerwone, jeszcze mokre, plamy znajdujące się mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu co łopatki przesiąkły podkoszulek blondyna. Wypalone skrzydła. Anioł podwinął ciemnozieloną koszulkę, chcąc sprawdzić, jak to wygląda, i wciągnął powietrze ze świstem widząc postrzępioną, spaloną skórę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego brat posiadał tyle ran koniecznych do wyleczenia. Musiał o tym poinformować starszego Winchestera i, nie bacząc na jego sprzeciwy, ulokować Lucyfera w wygodnym łóżku, a także dokończyć opatrywanie obrażeń.

 

.

 

Tak jak się spodziewał, Dean nie był skory do pomocy, jednak po wielu namowach Castiela zgodził się oddać jedną sypialnię, marudząc pod nosem, w kółko powtarzając "przeklęte anioły". Zrobił to, ale postawił jeden warunek; on sam wybierze pokój dla Diabła. Wybrał więc lokum znajdujące się jak najdalej sypialni Sama, a najbliżej jego, by móc mieć go cały czas na oku.

Nowy pokój Lucyfera był skromnie urządzony, stało tam jedynie szerokie łóżko i mała komoda, a ze ścian odchodziła wyblakła już tapeta. Cas przewrócił oczyma widząc warunki, w których dane było zamieszkać Lucyferowi, lecz wszelkie komentarze jednak archanioł nie posiadał żadnych osobistych rzeczy, więc po co mu więcej. Łowca powtarzał, że upadły anioł i tak nie zabawi u nich zbyt długo.

Cas i Dean delikatnie położyli blondyna na posłaniu. Winchester na starcie zaznaczył, że nie ma zamiaru pomagać w kuracji Szatana, że jego towarzysz musi się sam z tym uporać. Czarnowłosy kiwnął tylko głową, nie chcąc wdawać się w kolejne kłótnie i już po chwili bandaże, plastry, woda utleniona i nożyczki poszły w ruch.

Niebieskooki nie miał pojęcia skąd posiadał takie umiejętności w opatrywaniu ran, lecz w tym momencie cieszył się, że mu ich nie brak. Naczynie Lucyfera było w opłakanym stanie i z pewnością minie sporo czasu do przywrócenia jego dawnej świetności. Dean co kilka chwil zaglądał aniołowi przez ramię z zaciekawieniem obserwując jego pracę.

Pół godziny minęło w oka mgnieniu i nim się Castiel obejrzał, kończył okrywać największe skaleczenia. Opatrunek rozchodził się na całej klatce piersiowej i łopatkach, i niestety wciąż pojawiały się na nim czerwone plamy. Konieczna będzie zmiana niektórych bandaży co parę godzin.

 

.

 

Po pewnym czasie Sam przestał zwracać uwagę na gwiazdy, dziwne kształty i kolorowe wzorki pojawiające mu się przed oczami. Słyszał cichutki pisk, a także dziwny szum, niczym wiatr przedzierający się przez liściaste drzewa, echem odbijający się od kamiennych ścian opustoszałych jaskiń. Zatracił się w tym uspokajającym dźwięku, wyobrażając sobie nocną wędrówkę przez wiatrołomy, z daleka pochłaniając wzrokiem rozdzierający się na całym horyzoncie las, góry pełne grot i pieczar. To było piękne. Ciemność zalewała go z każdej strony, lecz biały blask księżyca oświetlał tajemniczą puszczę, zupełnie jakby wskazywał mu cel podróży.

Zrobił krok do przodu, gdy nagle suche, przewalone drzewa zajęły się ogniem. Z porażającą szybkością gałęzie i liście stawały w płomieniach, odcinając mu jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki. Rozglądnął się spanikowany szukając wyjścia. W tej samej chwili ogniste języki zaczęły lizać jego buty, spodnie, by po chwili mogły już całkowicie dobrać się kurtki, zbliżając się do dłoni i twarzy. Sam odskoczył w bok, energicznie wymachując rękami, chcąc ugasić palące iskry. Jednakże nie odczuwał pieczenia. Nie było mu nawet gorąco. Przerażało go jedynie to, że się palił. Następnie usłyszał krzyk, choć może był to ryk zwierzęcia, nie wiedział, ponieważ wszystko znów ogarnęła ciemność i po sekundzie zapadła ogłuszająca cisza.

Otworzył oczy. Zwyczajnie otworzył oczy. Nie zanotował bólu głowy, urywanego oddechu, przyspieszonego tętna... Wszystko było w porządku. Ostatnimi czasy rzadko budził się bez palpitacji serca, więc zdziwił się pozytywnie i, wręcz od razu, postanowił odwiedzić swojego brata, mając nadzieję, że od niego dowie się co się stało.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo spał ani dlaczego spał. Nie wiedział dlaczego miał taki dziwny sen i co mógł on oznaczać. Pamiętał tylko, że schodził do lochu wraz z Deanem i Casem, jednak powody nie były mu znane.

Znalazł pozostałych mężczyzn w bibliotece, a miny ich wskazywały na to, że wydarzyło się coś niedobrego. Jego starszy brat natychmiast do niego podszedł i zaczął zadawać chaotyczne pytania o to, jak się czuje i czy nic mu nie jest. Sam powiedział prawdę, że wszystko było w porządku, ale Dean chyba mu nie uwierzył, ponieważ wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie. Mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami po czym Castiel odchrząknął, przywołując Winchesterów na ziemie.

– Sammy, musimy ci coś powiedzieć – odezwał się łowca. W odpowiedzi otrzymał powolne kiwnięcie głową. – Widzisz, wczoraj miało miejsce tutaj  _malutkie_  zamieszanie. Nie będę się rozgadywał; Lucyfer stracił swoją łaskę i teraz mieszka w jednym z pokoi bunkra. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to pomysł Casa – powiedział na swoją obronę, palcem wskazując anioła.

Do Sama te informacje jeszcze nie dotarły, bo jedyną reakcją, jaką zdołał z siebie wykrzesać, było skromne...

– Okej.

Ale po jakimś czasie zaczynał rozumieć, co właśnie powiedział blondyn. Opadł na krzesło, które niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiało pod ciężarem jego ciała i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przeczesał włosy i odetchnął głośno, spoglądając na brata i czarnowłosego.

– Lucyfer... on jest g–gdzieś tutaj? – spytał trzęsącym się głosem.

Dean już chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz w zdanie wtrącił mu się trzeci mężczyzna.

– Tak. Wskazane było przeniesienie go do bardziej odpowiednich dla jego stanu warunków. Jest nieprzytomny, i to nie zmieni się jeszcze przez kilka dni.

Brunet analizował w ciszy każde słówko anioła, powolutku przetrawiając najnowsze wiadomości.

Czyli Diabeł osiedlił się w ich bunkrze. Diabeł. W ich bunkrze. Osiedlił się. Czy tylko w jego głowie brzmiało to cholernie nienormalnie?

– Chwila... – Sam burknął – on stracił łaskę? Jak?

Castiel westchnął i usiadł naprzeciw niego, podobnie uczynił Dean.

– Łączy się to z zaklęciem Metatrona i pobytem Lucyfera w Piekle. Z samego początku oba te czynniki zaledwie ją osłabiły, jednak z czasem doprowadziły do powolnego wypalania jej. – Zrobił krótką przerwę i zacisnął zęby. – Dziwi mnie fakt, że mój brat w ogóle przeżył – popatrzył na Winchesterów – proces obumierania łaski jest dla każdego anioła śmiertelny w skutkach, ale chyba jednak nie dla archanioła.

– Zbierzmy to wszystko w całość. – W głosie młodszego łowcy dało się słyszeć rozbawienie połączone z niedowierzaniem. – Lucyfer jest człowiekiem i mieszka sobie tutaj. Nawet jak na nas jest to chore.

– Touché. – Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– Nie, Dean, to nie jest śmieszne – zakomunikował Sam, a blondyn głośniej zachichotał. – Co teraz? Czy Diabeł... czy on może mnie opętać?

– Spokojnie, Lucyfer nic nie może ci zrobić – powiedział Cas. – Dużo czasu zajmie mu borykanie się z człowieczymi odruchami, będzie tym całkowicie pochłonięty. A skoro mowa o tym, czy mój brat może coś komukolwiek zrobić... Podejrzewam, że teraz kłopot apokalipsy zniknął. Jako iż jego łaska została zdegradowana do poziomu ludzkiej duszy, nikomu nic nie grozi.

Wybrane naczynie Lucyfera wstało od stołu i pomaszerowało do korytarza. Dean zmrużył oczy.

– A ty dokąd idziesz?

– Odwiedzić go – odpowiedział krótko.

– No chyba cię do reszty powaliło – stwierdził rozgniewany. – Dlaczego wszyscy w tym domu chcą zginąć? – Teatralnie popatrzył w górę, unosząc ręce.

– Histeryzujesz...

– Sucz – warknął piegowaty mężczyzna.

– Kretyn – odparł i zniknął w ciemnym holu.

Sam czuł gdzieś w głębi duszy, że powinien sprawdzić jak się czuje archanioł. Misja samobójcza, owszem, ale to było silniejsze od niego, nie mógł pohamować tej niezdrowej fascynacji.

Zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie pokoje będące na tym piętrze. Otwierał każde drzwi po kolei, zaczynając od tych, które egzystowały obok jego sypialni. Pudło. Następne pomieszczenie również było puste. Łowca zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie poszukać w garażu albo sprawdzić, czy w lochu nie znajduje się przypadkowe łóżko. Jednak gdy przekręcił ostatnią z możliwych klamek, i zajrzał do lokum, wszelkie myśli opuściły jego umysł, a serce zaczęło szybciej bić.

Był tu. Leżał na łóżku i wyglądał tak...  _niewinnie_. Blade policzki co jakiś czas poruszały się w lekkich, niekontrolowanych spazmach, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała nienaturalnie wolno. Uwadze zielonookiego nie uszły rozległe opatrunki i zadrapania obejmujące prawie całą powierzchnię skóry drugiego mężczyzny.

Sam przełknął ślinę i pochylił lekko głowę, ponieważ chciał wejść do środka, a był zbyt wysoki, by nie zahaczyć czołem o futrynę. Jego ciało przeszył dreszcz, gdy zbliżył się do postaci, która kilka lat temu przeobraziła jego życie w jeszcze większy koszmar.

Ale gdy teraz na niego patrzył, gdy spoglądał na twarz wykrzywiającą się w grymasie cierpienia, na krwawiące bandaże, na wrak człowieka, nie potrafił go nienawidzić. Czuć odrazę – oczywiście; zniechęcenie – również, ale nie nienawiść.

– Czym się stałem? – Zaśmiał się gorzko.

Pytanie to zawisło w powietrzu i podążało za nim aż do jego sypialni. Olbrzymi brunet runął na swoje posłanie i westchnął głośno, po raz setny tego dnia.

Czy to oznaczało, że Lucyfer znalazł sobie nowy dom? Czy to oznaczało, że znalazł sobie dom u dwójki mężczyzn, która powinna jak najszybciej odesłać jego dupsko do Piekła, gdy tylko go zobaczyła?

Świat schodzi na psy...

Winchester uzgodnił – sam ze sobą, lecz to tylko szczegół – że Diabeł może u nich zostać, ale tylko na okres jego kuracji, potem się zobaczy. Przecież nie mogą wyrzucić człowieka w prawdopodobnej śpiączce za drzwi, co jak co, ale odrobina ludzkich uczuć w nich została.

Przyszłe tygodnie zapowiadają się naprawdę interesująco.


	5. Szansa

Dni mijały, a Lucyfer wciąż nie przebudził się ze śpiączki. Castiel co kilka godzin zmieniał zakrwawione opatrunki, powoli zaczynając się martwić o stan zdrowia swojego brata. Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, jeśli krwawienie nie ustanie, będą musieli zawieźć go do szpitala, czego Dean, szczerze powiedziawszy, sobie nie wyobrażał.

Wszelkie rany na ciele archanioła goiły się bez zastrzeżeń, jednak brak dostarczania jego organizmowi niezbędnych składników odżywczych, a także nieustanna utrata krwi mogła doprowadzić do wycieńczenia, nawet do śmierci. Niepokoiło to czarnowłosego anioła.

Pewnej nocy, gdy Sam upewnił się, że pozostali domownicy bunkra już dawno zagrzebali się w ciepłą pościel, postanowił zajrzeć do pokoju Lucyfera. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak bardzo chciał składać mu wizyty? Czyż nie powinien panikować w najbardziej odległym i zapomnianym kącie ich domu z powodu jego obecności?

Zamiast tego skradał się po cichu do sypialni Diabła, nie chcąc zbudzić Deana, a zwłaszcza samego Diabła, i siadał na krzesełku stojącym nieopodal wielkiego łóżka, po czym pochłaniał wzrokiem śpiącego blondyna. Przedtem, podczas tej całej apokalipsy, nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na to, jak wyglądało naczynie Lucyfera. Mała lampka stojąca na szafce nocnej dostatecznie oświetlała pokój. Teraz mógł mu się w spokoju przyjrzeć.

Był dość wysoki i postawny. Delikatny zarys mięśni kształtował się na jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, a także na odsłoniętych ramionach. Nie miał na sobie ubrań, jedynie bieliznę, lecz warstwa grubych koców dostatecznie zakrywała jakiekolwiek niepożądane widoki. Jasne włosy były oklapłe i brudne, ostało się w nich sporo piasku, ziemi i małych kamyczków, a błękitne oczy skrywały się pod zamkniętymi powiekami. Blada, prawie biała skóra odznaczała się na tle ciemnego prześcieradła i pościeli.

Sam przełknął nerwowo ślinę i zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Przyzwyczaił się do swoich nocnych eskapad, ponieważ znalazł coś fascynującego w obserwowaniu nieprzytomnego Lucyfera. Był wtedy taki spokojny i nie próbował wszystkiego zabić. Był taki... niepodobny do jego wyobrażeń o Szatanie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Poranna Gwiazda, archanioł, potężne istnienie leżało nieprzytomne i bezbronne w przypadkowym łóżku w ich bunkrze. I że mógł mu się bez pardonu przyglądać.

Z gardła anioła wyrwał się cichutki, zbolały jęk, a na czole pojawiły się małe zmarszczki i kropelki potu. Zaczął się wiercić, mamrocząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe dla Sama wyrazy. Łowca wstał z krzesełka. Rozważył opcję zawiadomienia Deana lub Castiela, lecz zrezygnował z niej, nie mając pojęcia w jaki sposób miałby im wytłumaczyć swoją wizytę u Lucyfera, więc tylko podszedł do blondyna i uklęknął przy nim. Przyłożył prawą dłoń do jego lodowatego czoła, oblizał zaniepokojony wargę, i zauważył, że pod jego dotykiem Diabeł się nieco uspokoił. Zmrużył oczy widząc zmianę w zachowaniu rannego mężczyzny, a następnie delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po jasnych włosach. Mięśnie archanioła rozluźniły się, zaciśnięte powieki również, a urywany oddech wrócił do normy. Prawy kącik ust bruneta uniósł się, a po chwili dołączył do niego i lewy. Ulga znów zagościła na bladej twarzy Lucyfera.

Sam odetchnął i ostatni raz spojrzał na łóżko i śpiącą na nim postać, po czym wyszedł z sypialni kierując się do swojej własnej. Nie chciał wysuwać błędnych wniosków z sytuacji, która miała miejsce minutę temu, więc postanowił o niej nie myśleć, a najlepiej zapomnieć.

Lucyfer był człowiekiem już od ponad dwóch tygodni. Nie obudził się. Jeszcze...

Podczas pierwszego tygodnia, brunet złożył mu trzy wizyty. W ten czas Samem rządziła czysta ciekawość, a rzadko spotykane wrażenie chłodu wypełniało jego ciało. Denerwował się przy tym cholernie, lecz nie potrafił przestać. Nasłuchując, czy Dean smacznie chrapie, cichutko przekręcał klamkę i wślizgiwał się do pokoju archanioła, by po prostu przy nim być. Wmawiał sobie, że chodził tam sprawdzać czy wszystko z blondynem okej. Kłamstwem to nie było, może bardziej półprawdą, bo, prócz troski o jego stan zdrowia, łowcę interesowało coś jeszcze. I to właśnie denerwowało go najbardziej, ponieważ sam do końca nie wiedział co to było, co go tak do niego ciągnęło.

Natomiast na początku drugiego tygodnia Winchester okupował sypialnię Lucyfera co drugi dzień.

Skończyło się na tym, że przychodził do niego codziennie, zorientowawszy się w połowie drogi, że nie jest już w swoim pokoju, tylko kieruje się do pomieszczenia, w którym stacjonował Szatan. I zaczął się zastanawiać czy może, czy wypadałoby, się do niego odezwać. Ponoć ludzie słyszą wszystko, gdy są w śpiączce. Chwila zastanowienia wystarczyła, by skojarzył to z bardzo dziwną odmianą modlitwy. A nawet jeśli, to co miałby powiedzieć? Wolał nie ryzykować i zamknąć usta na kłódkę, i czasem właśnie to przywracało go do porządku, wtedy wychodził stamtąd, wszelkie niepokojące myśli zsuwając w najdalsze odmęty swojego umysłu.

Życie w bunkrze toczyło się własnym tempem. Bracia od czasu do czasu szukali potworów lub innych kreatur, wyjeżdżali na trzydniowe polowania, w skrócie; starali się funkcjonować jak gdyby nic się nie stało. W ich domu panowała taka cisza, że zdarzyło im się uwierzyć, że naprawdę nic się nie stało.

Aż w końcu musiało wydarzyć się coś, co by ten spokój zakłóciło.

Dzień zapowiadał się spokojnie; sonar łowców milczał, świeża kawa pływała w ich ulubionych kubkach, nudna piosenka leciała w radiu. Normalny dzień, mogłoby się wydawać, gdyby nie pewien nurtujący temat, który zaprzątał głowę starszego Winchestera.

– Powiedz mi, Sam, gdzie znikasz na całe noce?

Sam wyprostował się jak struna, gdy usłyszał to pytanie. Skąd jego brat wiedział, że gdzieś wychodził? Cholera jasna, teraz będzie musiał kłamać, bo przecież nie powie mu, że spędza je przy łóżku ich wroga numer jeden. Bądź co bądź, chciał tu jeszcze pomieszkać.

– Jakoś ostatnio nie mogę spać, więc chodzę po bunkrze. Czasem do biblioteki, czasem do kuchni, czasem do garażu. – Dean nie wydał się być tym przekonany. – No wiesz, zwiedzam.

– Huh, no popatrz, Cas. – Anioł na wzmiankę o swoim imieniu podniósł wzrok znad czytanej książki i spojrzał na blondyna, a zaraz potem na bruneta. – Sammy urządza sobie wycieczki po bunkrze. Uff, jak dobrze, bo już myślałem, że cały ten czas przesiaduje u Rogatego. – W jego głosie była bardzo dobrze słyszalna ulga.

Castiel zmrużył oczy. Nie miał pojęcia do czego zmierzał Dean.

– Czy tobie, durniu, odbiło? – warknął pierworodny Winchester. – Myślisz, że nie słyszę kroków na korytarzu albo jak otwierasz i zamykasz drzwi? Myślisz, że tego nie słyszę? – Słowa te wręcz ociekały jadem. – Dla twojej wiadomości, nie tylko ty nie możesz spać w nocy.

Na początku Sam wpatrywał się z wyrzutem w łowcę, lecz po jego ostatnim wyznaniu złagodniał.

– Umm, Dean, nie tylko Sam odwiedza Lucyfera, ja również do niego zaglądam – wtrącił Cas. – Obecnie jest bezbronny i nikomu nie może zrobić krzywdy, więc nie musisz się obawiać o zdrowie twojego brata.

– Proszę was, Diabeł nigdy nie jest bezbronny, zawsze ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie, zna nasz następny ruch! Dlaczego zachowujecie się jakby fakt, że stracił łaskę skreślił go z listy potworów, na które codziennie polujemy?

– A ty go w ogóle widziałeś? – sarknął najwyższy mężczyzna. – Nawet jeśli się obudzi, przez kilka miesięcy nie będzie mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Przecież on nawet teraz jest na granicy życia i śmierci.

– Kurwa mać, Sam, ile ty masz lat?! – Dean nie był w stanie uwierzyć w słowa własnego brata.

– Wystarczająco dużo, by wiedzieć, że każdemu należy się druga szansa. – Zamilknął na chwilę. – Prawie rozpętałem apokalipsę, a jednak ty byłeś przy mnie, wierzyłeś we mnie. Cas zrobił dziurę w barierze w moim umyślę, wypuścił lewiatany z Czyśćca, a jednak dałeś mu kolejną szansę na rehabilitację. Skończyliśmy na tym, że ja wyciągnąłem Bobby'ego z Piekła, a Cas przyjął na siebie moje halucynacje.

Cisza. Każdy z nich pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach nad słowami Sama.

– Mówię po prostu, że to jest chore – odezwał się blondyn. – Powinieneś go nienawidzić całym sobą, a zamiast tego jeszcze go bronisz!

– Wiem, że powinienem go nienawidzić i dziwię się, że tak nie jest, ale gdy tak na to patrzę, zwyczajnie nie mogę. – Brunet wydał się być zagubionym

Castiel, chcąc oczyścić panującą atmosferę, zabrał głos. Nie potrafił znieść widoku dwójki zażarcie kłócących się braci.

– Może chodzi tu o połączenie między aniołem a jego naczyniem.

– Pieprzenie... Dobrze wiecie, że nie ma już archanioła. Jest zwykła dusza. Między nimi nie ma już tego połączenia, więc to musi być coś innego. – Dean powoli się uspokajał Przynajmniej już nie krzyczał.

Żaden z mężczyzn się już nie odezwał.

 _Między nimi nie ma już tego połączenia._ To zdanie odtwarzało się w kółko i w kółko w jego głowie. Ale czy to była prawda? Czy teraz on nie znaczył dla Lucyfera nic, i na odwrót? Czy Sam właśnie stracił swojego anioła?

Pojawiła się fala pytań, a oni pozostali bez odpowiedzi. Najlepiej by było gdyby Szatan się już obudził.

Dean nie mógł tego pojąć. Po prostu nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości faktu, że Sam stał po stronie Rogatego. Przecież po wszystkim co mu zrobił, ile krzywd mu wyrządził, Sam powinien chcieć, co najmniej, spalić Lucyfera na stosie, co jakiś czas podlewając go świętym olejem.

Ale najwyraźniej tylko on posiadał tak prymitywny umysł, by nie czuć współczucia dla Diabła. Tylko jemu nie było szkoda człowieka powoli umierającego w ich bunkrze. Tylko on pamiętał, co archanioł uczynił każdemu z nich. Śmierć Ellen i Jo. Śmierć Castiela. Przekształcenie życia Sama w istne piekło, które zresztą na końcu skończyło się w Piekle.

Łowca przejechał opuszkami palców po swej dolnej wardze, po czym uderzył pięścią w stół. Był w swoim pokoju i nie potrafił usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Wiercił się i kręcił niespokojnie, ponieważ myśli kłębiące się w jego czaszce nie dawały wytchnienia. Gdy tylko próbował pomyśleć o czymś innym, Lucyfer do niego wracał i tańczył kongę w jego i tak już bolącej głowie.

Chciał po prostu zasnąć, mniejsza z tym, że nie było jeszcze piętnastej, chciał, by wszystkie te problemy i dylematy odeszły choć na chwilkę.

Ale, oczywiście, świat sprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu. Więc skoro nie mógł zasnąć, postanowił sprawdzić cóż takiego Cas i Sam widzą w _biednym_ Lucyferze.

Tak właściwie to Dean wcześniej nie odwiedzał archanioła. Po raz pierwszy będzie z nim sam na sam. I wcale się nie stresował, ani trochę... No, może jego serce zabiło nieco szybciej, gdy otwierał drzwi, nie wiedząc czego ma się spodziewać, i może zaczęły mu się pocić ręce, i może czuł lekki niepokój, jednak to nic nie znaczyło. Nic nie znaczyło, bo gdy zobaczył poharatany wrak człowieka leżący na starym łóżku, zrozumiał, że teraz nie muszą się martwić o to, że Szatan może ich napaść i zamordować we śnie.

Dean odetchnął głęboko i mocniej owinął się swoją koszulą, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu panował okropny chłód. Gęsia skórka pokryła całe jego ciało. Zrobił krok w przód, niepewnie zerkając na sylwetkę nieprzytomnego blondyna, i zmarszczył brwi na widok powoli otwierających się powiek archanioła. Ujrzał błękitne, prawie szare tęczówki.

– Cholera, obudził się – powiedział sam do siebie i, lekko spanikowany, zaczął maszerować po sypialni.

Oddech Lucyfera przyspieszył, łowca był w stanie usłyszeć dziwne szmery przy każdej próbie zaczerpnięcia powietrza, a po krótkiej chwili upadły anioł zaczął głośno kaszleć. Diabeł koślawo podniósł dłoń, by chwycić się za głowę.

– O mój Ojcze... – ze zdartego gardła wydobył się cichy szept.

Winchester naprawdę był w kropce. Niby wiedział, że wypadałoby zawiadomić pozostałych mężczyzn, ale nie mógł zrobić ani kroku. W końcu, gdy zobaczył świeże plamy krwi pojawiające się na bandażach, a także pojedyncze kropelki kapiące z ust niebieskookiego, przypomniał sobie jak chodzić i wybiegł na korytarz kierując się do pokoju Sama, po drodze waląc w drzwi prowadzące do sypialni Casa. Pokrótce wyjaśnił im co się stało i chłopcy czym prędzej udali się do rezydencji Porannej Gwiazdy. Zastali tam Lucyfera ze zdziwieniem wpatrującego się w swoje ciało pokryte opatrunkami oraz zakrwawione palce.

– Czy ktoś będzie łaskaw mi wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje? – powiedział ze stoickim spokojem, sceptycznie spoglądając na Deana, Sama i Casa.

I wtedy Sam spanikował. Wszystkie wcześniejsze jako takie pozytywne uczucia względem archanioła wyparowały, a zastąpił je strach i chłodna rzeczywistość. Nie potrafił czuć się komfortowo w towarzystwie świadomego blondyna. Bał się, za cholerę nie wiedział czego, ale się bał.

 _Dean miał rację, on nas zabije, poderżnie nam aorty we śnie..._ Te i inne tego typu lamenty zaprzątały jego paranoiczny umysł. Ale chyba najgorszy był wzrok przenikliwych oczu Szatana, które sprawiały wrażenie chcących prześwidrować duszę, poznać każdą jego myśl. Sam czuł, że jego skóra płonie pod tym palącym spojrzeniem, że wszystkie skrywane grzechy z przeszłości są wywlekane na powierzchnie, poddawane osądom.

Wziął głęboki oddech, zatrzymał w płucach powietrze na kilka sekund i powoli je wypuścił, uspokajając się przy tym. Czynność tę powtórzył parę razy, o dziwo to pomogło, i już bez obaw ponownie spojrzał na Lucyfera, który uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia.

– Bracie – odezwał się Castiel, po czym znacząco zerknął na Winchesterów dając im do zrozumienia, że tę rozmowę z Rogatym chce odbyć w cztery oczy.

Łowcy wyszli z pokoju i udali się do sypialni Deana, która znajdowała się tuż obok. Młodszy z mężczyzn usiadł na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Wszystko okej? – spytał blondyn opierając się o ścianę.

Sam odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Tak, spokojnie – odpowiedział. – Wszystko jest w porządku – dodał po minucie.

Lecz, tak naprawdę, nie było w porządku. Dlaczego wcześniej nie bał się Diabła, a teraz nie mógł wytrzymać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu? Dlaczego nienawiść odrodziła się w nim na nowo? Dlaczego wszelkie argumenty przemawiające na korzyść Lucyfera tak nagle zniknęły?

Brunet najwyraźniej przejrzał na oczy, bo dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że mieli do czynienia z archaniołem, ze zbuntowanym wojownikiem Nieba, nie z jakimś tam zwykłym grzesznikiem. Że ów wojownik chciał kiedyś zabić wszystkich ludzi.

Poczuł się, jakby ktoś wlał mu do żołądka wiaderko lodu. Uspokajała go jednak myśl, że Szatan nie miał już swojej łaski, nie mógł już nikogo za jej pomocą skrzywdzić.

Zielonooki zastanowił się, jak mężczyzna zareaguje na wieść, że stał się człowiekiem. I jaki będzie jako zwykły śmiertelnik. Czy się zmieni, czy zmieni swoje podejście do życia. Jedno jest pewne; przez najbliższy czas mieszkańcy bunkra nie zaznają nudy.

Ale cóż, każdemu należy się druga szansa.


	6. Szczerość

Z pewnością Lucyfer zareagowałby gorzej na wieść, że utracił łaskę, gdyby nie fakt, że wiedział o jej obumieraniu. Nie sądził jednak, że jest to możliwe, by ktoś tak potężny jak on mógł stracić ten cenny dar otrzymany od samego Boga. Cóż, najwidoczniej Tatuś nie stworzył ich tak idealnymi jak im się wydawało.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, okiem Castiela, archanioł się trzymał. Przez pierwsze siedem minut. Później bezradnie ułożył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy, co jakiś czas wydając z siebie dziwne, skonsternowane odgłosy. Był zbyt osłabiony, by wpaść w szał, by rzucić się na coś lub kogoś z pięściami, by zacząć krzyczeć i zawodzić, by zrobić  _cokolwiek_.

Blondyn zastanowił się, bo jeśli tak ma wyglądać jego przyszłe życie na Ziemi, to chyba podziękuje i na miejscu zakończy swój żywot. To wszystko co teraz odczuwał było okropnie przytłaczające. Człowieczeństwo. Uczucia. Ból przeszywający dosłownie całe ciało, uwierające opatrunki, sen cisnący się na powieki, świadomość, jak kruche jest teraz jego istnienie. A człowiekiem był zaledwie kwadrans. Złudne nadzieje wciąż go nękały, że może uda się to odwrócić, że przez jakieś zaklęcie łaska na nowo się w nim odrodzi.

Czuł się źle. Nie chodziło o stan fizyczny, aczkolwiek nie narzekałby, gdyby ten się polepszył, a o wiedzę, że znajduje się pod opieką Winchesterów i ich aniołka. W zasadzie, największym problemem był Dean.

Nie! Jakikolwiek człowiek zajmujący się  _nim_... to była prawdziwa skaza na jego, i tak wystarczająco zdewastowanym już, honorze. Zupełnie jakby sam nie mógł sobie poradzić, a przecież był Lucyferem. Lucyfer nie potrzebuje niańki! Lucyfer potrzebuje apokalipsy, potrzebuje zesłać karę na te wszystkie nieowłosione małpy za los, jaki go spotkał. Przewrócił oczami na myśl o armagedonie, ponieważ w chwili obecnej nie mógł nawet usiąść na posłaniu, a co dopiero snuć plany eksterminacji ludzkiego gatunku.

Miał tu tak leżeć i... i co? Wyzdrowieć? Dlaczego łowcy pozwolili mu żyć, przecież doskonale wiedzieli kim był. Czym był.  _Był_. W sumie racja, już nie miał mocy, więc nikomu nie zagrażał, stał się taki jak każdy; nic niewarty śmiertelnik.

Nagle naszła go ochota na wysadzenie Australii w powietrze. Albo innego kontynentu. W ostateczności całej planety...

 

.

 

Wysoki brunet nerwowo obgryzał paznokcie, co jakiś czas zerkając na drzwi prowadzącego wprost do  _szatańskiej komnaty_. Powodów, dla których tu stał, sam nie znał, wiedział jedynie, że prędzej czy później tę rozmowę z Lucyferem będzie musiał odbyć. Dlatego jego nogi bez pozwolenia zaprowadziły go prosto pod wejście do pokoju ex–archanioła. Sęk w tym, że właśnie teraz, gdy powinien wejść do środka, nie był zdolny się poruszyć. Ani zrobić kroku do przodu, ani oddalić się od tego przeklętego miejsca jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Kilka głębszych oddechów później, Sam znalazł w sobie odwagę na naciśnięcie klamki i delikatne pchnięcie drzwi. Następnie zapukał dwa razy i leciutko pochylił głowę, chroniąc swoje czoło przed zderzeniem z futryną, po czym, gdy nie usłyszał słowa sprzeciwu, wślizgnął się do zimnego pomieszczenia. Dreszcz przebiegł przez jego ciało, przez co wszystkie mięśnie napięły się machinalnie. Zielonooki wmawiał sobie, że to przez panujący chłód, że nie było to spowodowane obecnością upadłego anioła. Nie wiedział już nawet, co z tego było prawdą.

Blondyn nie spał.

Ależ dziwnym uczuciem była możność obserwowania go, przytomnego, bez trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę pokrytą szarą tapetą w niebieskie kropki, nie zwracając uwagi na swego gościa, okazjonalnie mrugając, lecz bardzo rzadko.

Żołądek Sama prawie wywrócił się na drugą stronę, gdy Lucyfer odwrócił głowę i w końcu na niego spojrzał, mętnym wzrokiem pochłaniając każdy milimetr jego sylwetki. A gdy niebieskie tęczówki napotkały te zielone, nie stało się absolutnie nic. Były to zwykłe błękitne oczy, nieposiadające żadnego blasku. Były puste, zupełnie jakby były pozbawione życia. Mówi się, że oczy są zwierciadłem duszy...

Diabeł nie przestawał na niego patrzeć i łowca odniósł wrażenie, że nie do końca wierzył w to co widział. Czyżby nie spodziewał się jego wizyty? Racjonalne oczekiwania, nie to co zachowanie Sama – przecież to on w tym momencie z własnej woli odwiedził swojego wroga.

Po kilku sekundach, które dla Winchestera trwały w nieskończoność, Lucyfer powrócił do – jak założył Sam – liczenia niebieskich kropek na ścianie.

W sypialni panowała martwa, głucha cisza. Nie odzywali się do siebie, być może nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć albo po prostu nie chcieli ze sobą rozmawiać, obawiając się, że podczas konwersacji może paść o jedno słowo za dużo. Więc milczeli.

A prawda była taka, że Szatan chciał dać Samowi czas na przyzwyczajenie się do jego obecności. Nie chciał oczywiście palnąć czegoś głupiego, czym mógłby go spłoszyć, i za normalne uznał trzymanie ust zamkniętych na kłódkę. I czekał, czekał, aż to Sam rozpocznie dyskusje, aż Sam się rozluźni, aż Sam będzie  _chciał_  z nim porozmawiać. Bo wiedział, że chciał. Bo chciał i on. W końcu to był  _Sam_ , jedyna osoba, która była w stanie go zrozumieć, jedyna osoba, którą Bóg stworzył specjalnie dla niego.

Lucyfer był przekonany, że młodszy Winchester miał mnóstwo pytań i pewnie jeszcze więcej pretensji, więc cierpliwie czekał, aż coś w brunecie pęknie, aż zacznie wykrzykiwać mu prosto w twarz co czuje, co o nim myśli. Chciał, by Sam wyrzucił z siebie wszystko co go dręczyło, by się nie powstrzymywał, bo teraz archanioł nie posiadał swoich mocy, nie mógł pogrzebać człowiekowi w umyśle. Mógł się jedynie domyślać.

Łowca wypuścił powietrze z ust, dopiero po chwili zorientowawszy się, że w ogóle je wstrzymywał, i zrobił malutki krok w kierunku łóżka. Zerknął na Diabła, który unikał kontaktu wzrokowego.

Za cholerę nie wiedział, dlaczego tu wszedł. Oszalał. Nie najgorszy wniosek... Swój strach skwitował mentalnym "kurwa", po czym przewrócił oczami, pokręcił głową, oblizał wargę, a gdy był pewien, że jego głos nie będzie przypominał piskliwego jęku, zamknął oczy.

–  _Jaksięczujesz_? – powiedział na jednym wydechu, przybierając na twarz maskę obojętności.

– Żyję – rzekł krótko. Sam spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi. – Tylko nie wiem, czy mam się cieszyć z tego powodu – dodał po minucie.

Okej, to było dziwne. Winchester nawet nie podejrzewałby Lucyfera o takie zachowanie. Inaczej go zapamiętał. To jego chłodne opanowanie było zdecydowanie bardziej przerażające niż jakiekolwiek groźby czy też wrzaski, był bardzo spokojny, może nawet za bardzo.

Blondyn oddychał ciężko i prawie się nie ruszał.

Sam patrzył na niego, jakby anioł był najbardziej interesującą rzeczą na świecie.

Znów milczeli.

Lecz cisza panująca w pokoju nie była niezręczna. Wydawała się... właściwa. Jakby nie powinni się do siebie odzywać, jakby nie mieli sobie nic do powiedzenia. A mieli co wyjaśniać.

Sam westchnął zrezygnowany.

– Sam – cichy głos Lucyfera wypełnił sypialnie – rozumiem, że rozmowa ze mną nie jest dla ciebie zbyt przyjemna.

Łowca nie wiedział dlaczego ten pokój nagle stał się kilka razy mniejszy. Cholera, dlaczego ściany się do niego przybliżyły? Dlaczego zrobiło się tu mniej wolnego miejsca? I gdzie się podziało świeże powietrze?!

– Doprawdy? Ciekawe czemu? – Słowa te opuściły jego usta zanim się zorientował, co właściwie powiedział.

Diabeł odwrócił swą bladą twarz w kierunku bruneta i uśmiechnął się lekko. Uśmiech ten nie obejmował oczu, było to ledwo widoczne uniesienie prawego kącika ust.

 _Kurwa_.

– Chcę wiedzieć co czujesz, Sam, chcę wiedzieć co myślisz – powiedział łagodnie, i, kurwa, Lucyfer nie powinien brzmieć łagodnie!

– Okeej, stary, nie mów tak, przerażasz mnie.

Archanioł był zbyt szczery. Zdecydowanie, zbyt, za bardzo, niedopuszczalnie szczery.

– Jednak to jest to, czego najbardziej pragnę, więc nie widzę sensu w kłamaniu, a już zwłaszcza w okłamywaniu ciebie.

_Cholera. Bardzo cholera._

– Powiedziałeś też kiedyś, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz – zadrwił z wyrzutem, czując w żołądku dziwny supeł. – I jak się to skończyło? Torturowałeś mnie w Piekle! Każdego dnia! A potem łaskawie wszystko leczyłeś, tylko po to, by móc zacząć od początku!

 _Ups_...

Lecz Lucyfer nie był zły, że właśnie byle człowiek się na niego wydarł. Wręcz przeciwnie, słuchał uważnie i przytakiwał. Wysoki człowiek miał ochotę wbić anielskie ostrze w te niebieskie oczy wypełnione zainteresowaniem.

– Powiedz mi co zapamiętałeś z Piekła.

Sam nie miał ochoty tego wszystkiego rozpamiętywać, rozdrapywać starych ran. Czemu miał mu to mówić? Czyżby nie pamiętał jak ciął jego skórę narzędziem przypominającym rozgrzane żelazo? Nie pamiętał jak przypalał każdy milimetr jego ciała? Nie pamiętał swojego histerycznego śmiechu?

Winchester prychnął pod nosem.

– Dobrze wiesz co się tam działo – syknął.

– Owszem, ale, Sam, chcę wiedzieć jak to wygląda z  _twojego_  punktu widzenia.

Cisza. Ponownie. Łowca musiał zebrać myśli, jednak spojrzenie Lucyfera – będące nie do opisania; jakby słowa Sama... jakby Sam był w tej chwili najważniejszy, jakby nic poza nim się nie liczyło – skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiało. Normalni ludzie nie posiadali takich oczu; dużych, teraz już pełnych zafascynowania, przypominających oczka małego dziecka, któremu dziadek po raz setny opowiada ulubioną bajkę, i po raz setny zakończenie tej opowieści jest tak samo niespodziewane jak za pierwszym razem. W całym Diable tylko oczy wydawały się być żywe. I to tylko dlatego, bo Sam z nim rozmawiał. Jakby rozmowa ze swoim wybranym naczyniem tchnęła w niego nowe nadzieje.

To było chore. Na kilkanaście różnych sposobów.

– Ogień – wybełkotał i przeniósł wzrok na szafkę, podłogę, ścianę... cokolwiek, byleby nie patrzeć w te jasne, hipnotyczne wręcz, oczy Szatana.

Lucyfer zmarszczył nos. I, nie, żołądek Sama wcale nie wykonał energicznego salta z tego powodu. Skądże znowu.

– Ogień był wszędzie, cały czas – kontynuował nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Po prostu musiał mu powiedzieć. Wszystko. – Ogień, on był okropny, wszędzie płomienie, wszędzie! Na domiar złego, ty! – Wskazał palcem blondyna. – Znęcałeś się nade mną! Już, cholera, nie tylko fizycznie, psychicznie też! Obiecałeś, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz! Obiecałeś, kurwa, a jedyne, co robiłeś, to właśnie krzywdziłeś!

Furia zawładnęła ciałem Winchestera. Miał ogromną ochotę zatłuc Lucyfera na śmierć. A że śmierć ostatnimi czasy szczytowała na liście "da się zrobić", brunet poważnie rozważył taką opcję.

– Sam...

– Zamknij się! – warknął. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem! Wiesz, że przez ciebie boję się ognia? Boję się, że gdy tylko się do niego zbliżę, powróci ból z Piekła, że wyskoczysz z płomieni i z powrotem zabierzesz na dół, gdzie będziesz mógł mnie dalej torturować! Zniszczyłeś mi psychikę!

Zielonooki oddychał głęboko i przeczesał palcami włosy, zaciskając dłoń w pięść na końcówkach. Czuł wściekłość kłębiącą się w dole brzucha.

Archanioł nie odezwał się, nie chciał mu przerywać, spokojnie czekając na kolejny wybuch złości. Ponieważ musiał się dowiedzieć, jak Sam zapamiętał wizytę w jego królestwie, jakimi obrazami zadręczał się w nocy, jakie wizje nawiedzały go w snach.

– Oooh, a skoro o zniszczonej psychice mowa... – zaczął cicho. – Chciałbym ci serdecznie podziękować za umieszczenie mnie w psychiatryku. – Słowa ociekały sarkazmem, topiły się w nim. Na czole blondyna pojawiła się malutka zmarszczka. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co mi zrobiłeś?! Że przez twoje ciągłe gadanie o tym, jak to prawie rozpętałem apokalipsę, jak to przeze mnie Dean musiał tkwić w Piekle, że przeze mnie moja matka nie żyje, miałem ochotę się zabić! Wypominałeś mi każdy mój błąd z przeszłości, i na dodatek materializowałeś ogień w całym pomieszczeniu! Przez ciebie ludzie myślą, że jestem wariatem! Jezu! – krzyknął odwracając się na pięcie. – A nawet, gdy już wyszedłem ze szpitala, to każdego dnia myślałem, że znów się pojawisz, że zniknąłeś tylko na chwilę. Nie mogłem spać, nie mogłem jeść! Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo cię nienawidzę...

Na twarzy Lucyfera malowało się zdziwienie, ale i zmieszanie. Wpatrywał się w dyszącego Sama, otwierając i zamykając usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

– Sam. Wiem, że nie masz ochoty, ale, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie – mówił cichym głosem.

– Co mi chcesz powiedzieć? Że żałujesz? – Zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Że nie chciałeś?

– Że to nie ja.

Winchester wypuścił powietrze nosem i uniósł lewą brew.

– Co? – spytał nie dowierzając.

– Piekło jestem ci w stanie wytłumaczyć, ale halucynacje? Ja byłem przez cały ten czas w Klatce. Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogłem się z niej wydostać. – Łowca zmarszczył brwi. – Wszystko, co powiedział ci... nieprawdziwy ja, to... to nie byłem ja. Sam, przecież nigdy nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy, obiecałem, i – podniósł dłoń, gdy zobaczył, że Winchester chce coś powiedzieć – słowa dotrzymałem.

Wyższy z nich zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

– No ciekawe, bo ja to trochę inaczej zapamiętałem.

– Wcześniej wspomniałeś, że z Piekła zapamiętałeś ogień. – Sam zacisnął zęby i zmrużył oczy. – Tylko że moja Klatka jest jedynym miejscem w podziemiach, które jest zmrożone. Ogień nie dosięga mojego więzienia. W dniu, w którym wyraziłeś zgodę na opętanie – kontynuował, widząc skonsternowaną minę bruneta – powiedziałem coś tobie i twojemu bratu. Ludzie myślą, że pałam ogniem, lecz tak naprawdę jest wręcz przeciwnie; ja lubuję się w chłodzie.

Lucyfer przerwał chcąc dać zielonookiemu czas na przyswojenie tych wiadomości.

– Czyli co – Sam odezwał się w końcu – chcesz powiedzieć, że zmyślam?

– Chcę powiedzieć, że to nie ja stworzyłem ten ogień. Czyżbyś zapomniał, że nie byliśmy sami tam na dole? – Archanioł westchnął sentymentalnie. – Nie musisz mi wierzyć, nie oczekuję tego od ciebie, ale to nie ja byłem twoim oprawcą.

– Masz rację, nie wierzę ci. – W odpowiedzi Diabeł uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Zrozum, że Michałem wstrząsnął pobyt w Piekle, bo z pewnością się go nie spodziewał. I twój skok do Klatki obudził w nim złość, którą musiał na kimś wyładować. Niestety, tym kimś byłeś ty. – Ranny mężczyzna podparł się łokciami o materac próbując usiąść. Zachwiał się nieco i spojrzał na Sama. – Mój brat wiedział, że mi zbytniej krzywdy nie zrobi, dlatego zabrał się za kogoś słabszego od siebie. Przykro mi z powodu tego, że musiało paść na ciebie.

– I nie mogłeś nic zrobić? – szepnął łowca, bardzo cicho, nie za bardzo chcąc, by Lucyfer go usłyszał, by zorientował się, że miał do niego żal o to, że go nie uratował.

– Co to za więzienie bez kajdan? – sarknął. – Nasz Ojciec stworzył je, by więziło  _mnie_ , więc gdy tylko ponownie się w nim pojawiłem magiczne łańcuchy poszły w ruch. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, nawet jakbym chciał, a chciałem bardzo, bo nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Czyny Michała raniły również mnie. Bo niszczył moje wybrane naczynie, prezent od Boga tylko dla mnie.

– Nie jesteś już aniołem, więc ja nie jestem już twoim naczyniem – wtrącił szybko z uniesionymi brwiami i szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Ale wtedy byłeś. I wtedy miałem ochotę rozerwać okowy pętające moje kończyny, lecz nie mogłem i przepraszam cię, Sam, najmocniej przepraszam.

Lucyfer chciał wstać i podejść do Sama, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał mu dać do zrozumienia za wszelką cenę, jak bardzo było mu przykro. Jednak obrażenia były zbyt bolesne. Pościel zsunęła się z jego klatki piersiowej, obnażając zabandażowane, blade ciało.

– Siedź i się nie ruszaj – Winchester zaprotestował natychmiast, przerażony wizją zbliżającego się Szatana.

– Naprawdę cię przepraszam.

– Okej. Okej, tylko nie podchodź do mnie. Wciąż ci nie ufam, nie wierzę, nienawidzę. Okej, może nie chcę twojej śmierci, ale nadal jesteś kutasem, przez którego wylądowałem w Piekle. I nie miałem duszy przez prawie rok... – ciągnął swoją litanię.

– To nie jest moja wina – zaperzył się.

– Okej, może i nie jest, ale nie zbliżaj się do mnie, okej? Po prostu jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie...

– Sam. – Lucyfer przewrócił oczami wyrywając łowcę ze swojego świata.

– Hm?

– Zamilcz.

– Okej. – Na kilka minut zapanowała cisza. – Taak, heh, dzięki wielkie za tę chwilę szczerości, ale ja już pójdę – wybełkotał zdenerowany pod nosem i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Nie pożegnali się. Obaj w tym samym momencie odetchnęli głębiej i zamknęli oczy na sekundę, może dwie, by faktycznie pomyśleć o tej chwili szczerości.

Sam czuł się w dziwny sposób zmieniony, inny, i nie podobało mu się to. No dobrze, to nie Diabeł się na nim wyżywał – jeśli, oczywiście, nie kłamał – i to nie Diabeł pojawiał się każdego dnia prawie dwa lata temu, lecz wciąż jego łowiecki zmysł wariował w towarzystwie piekielnego blondyna. Wyczuwał, że archanioł nie mówił mu wszystkiego, jakby coś powstrzymywało go przed powiedzeniem  _całej_  prawdy.

Winchester nie chciał widzieć Lucyfera w taki sposób; przepraszającego. Nie, nie, nie, Szatan nie przeprasza. Szatan jest zły, Szatan zabija, Szatan musi cię przerażać, cholera, a nie sprawiać, że chcesz go słuchać i z nim rozmawiać!

Spontanicznie pomaszerował do biblioteki i, stojąc w drzwiach, odchrząknął chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę swojego brata.

– Co jest ze mną nie tak? – spytał.

Dean uniósł brwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

– Nie wiem, Sammy, ale coś na pewno – odrzekł, sceptycznie spoglądając na bruneta.

Sam kiwnął głową.

– Dzięki.

No i miał swoją odpowiedź.

Rzucił się na swoje łóżko, bo nagle wypełniło go zmęczenie.

Chciał nienawidzić upadłego archanioła. Naprawdę chciał. Ale nie potrafił. Dlaczego?

Miał nadzieje, że nie będzie czuć tej więzi panującej między nimi, że ona wyparuje wraz z łaską Porannej Gwiazdy. Lecz tak się nie stało.

Ich rozmowa rzuciła nowe światło na wykreowany w umyśle Sama wizerunek Lucyfera. I w ten oto sposób prawda zabiła nadzieję na normalne stosunki z Diabłem – na nienawiść względem niego.


	7. Zmiany

Metatron rozsiadł się wygodnie w swoim fotelu i potarł porośnięty zarostem podbródek. Plan, który doskonalił od kilku miesięcy, zawiódł. Nie spodziewał się tego, że anioł, z którym zawarł niepisany pakt, zdradzi go i obróci się przeciwko niemu. Dlatego musiał zmienić swój plan, i to jak najszybciej.

Skryba zaczął swoje planowanie już podczas wielkiego Upadku. Otworzy Niebo na nowo i wyczyści je od brudów niegodnych go istot, w skrócie; stanie się nowym,  _ulepszonym_ Bogiem, który nie zostawi skrzydlatych w potrzebie. Który nie odejdzie.

W swoim zamyśle doszedł do wniosku, że będzie mu potrzebny partner. Właśnie wtedy spotkał Bartłomieja i, jak przystało na miłosiernego samarytanina, którego w sobie widział, zaproponował mu współpracę. Ów anioł miał za zadanie znaleźć naczynia dla anielskich łask krążących po całym świecie, a następnie, gdy liczba pobratymców Bartłomieja wzrośnie – który anioł nie byłby wdzięczny za dostarczenie świeżego naczynia i nie chciałby się przyłączyć do swego wybawcy? – utworzyć własne zgrupowanie i stanąć na jego czele.

Bartłomiejowi ten układ pasował. Dobrze wiedział, że jego bracia i siostry nie potrafią pozostać bezwolnymi, w ich naturze leżało szukanie lidera, by móc wypełniać jego wolę. Dlaczego by więc on nie miał pełnić tej roli?

Skryba wmawiał mu, że robili to dla większego dobra, że zjednoczą wszystkie anioły i sprowadzą do Nieba. Od razu go uprzedził, że nie każdy zechce do niego dołączyć, ponieważ istniała możliwość, że niektórzy – doprawdy nieliczni – zechcą pójść w ślady Castiela i stać się niezależni. Ale to go nie zraziło. Stara, dobra przemoc jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodła.

Niedługo potem Bartłomiej natrafił na naiwnego śmiertelnika, Buddy'ego Boyle'a, i dzięki jego programowi rozpowszechnianemu na cały kraj – i pewnie jeszcze dalej – rozpoczął masową serię anielskich opętań. W ten właśnie sposób skrzydlaci bardzo szybko zyskali naczynia i wtopili się w tłum zwykłych ludzi.

Jednak nie wszystkim aniołom udało się przeżyć Upadek, a niektóre łaski zostały uszkodzone – wypędzenie z Nieba spowodowało utratę ich magicznych zdolności.

Metatron co jakiś czas kontrolował działania Bartłomieja, okazjonalnie głaszcząc jego ego i powtarzając, że świetnie sobie radzi. Z początku nie wyjawił swojemu wspólnikowi całego planu. Lecz nadszedł dzień, w którym Bartłomiej dowiedział się jaką tak naprawdę pełnił funkcję w tym przedstawieniu. Bowiem musiał w odpowiednim momencie posłać swoje zastępy na, z góry przegraną, walkę z armią Metatrona, zezwolić na ich śmierć. Nie mógł się dopuścić do czegoś takiego, nie mógł pozwolić na to, by jego ludzie polegli.

W tamtej chwili Bartłomiej sprzeciwił się swemu tak–jakby–pracodawcy i postanowił zacząć działać na własną rękę. Zaciągał coraz więcej aniołów do swego zgromadzenia, a gdy prośby już nie wystarczały, gdy bracia odmawiali przystąpienia do grona popleczników, zmienił taktykę i zmuszał ich, by do niego dołączyli. Zależało mu na tym, by zdobyć więcej sojuszników niż sam Metatron, co byłoby równoznaczne z przewagą nad Skrybą.

Jednakże Metatron miał swój rozum i nie dzielił się sekretami z innymi, nawet ze wspólnikami. Bartłomiej nie wiedział, że potężny anioł był w posiadaniu anielskiej tabliczki, która dostarczała mu niewyobrażalne pokłady dodatkowej energii, zmieniając go w gracza, raczej, nie do pokonania...

 

.

 

 

– Okej! – rzekł Dean surowym tonem. – Jako że od kilku dni z nami mieszkasz, musisz wiedzieć parę rzeczy. – Blondyn mógł przysiąc że słyszy cichutkie werble towarzyszące swej przemowie. – Na początek, zasada numer jeden: nie zbliżasz się do Sama.

– A co jeśli on do mnie przyjdzie? – anioł odezwał się nieproszony.

– Nie wydaję mi się, by chciał do ciebie przyjść z własnej woli, a teraz zamilcz! – Łowca maszerował po pokoju, a od jego postury wręcz biła dominacja, poczucie władzy. – Zasada numer dwa: nie praktykujesz swojego anielskiego mojo w pobliżu Sama. Zasada numer trzy: nie dotykasz pilota od telewizora.

Niebieskooki podniósł brew, lecz w ciszy przyglądał się Winchesterowi, dla którego cała ta pogadanka najwidoczniej wiele znaczyła.

– Zasada numer cztery: nie gadasz. Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać twojego trajkotania, a też jestem przekonany, że nie masz nam za dużo do powiedzenia. Zasada numer pięć: nie wychodzisz z bunkra. – Dean zamilkł. – Zwracam na to szczególną uwagę, ponieważ nie chcę byś pojawił się na ulicy i zaczepiał niewinnych ludzi.

– Zapewne Lucyfer odpowie, że żaden człowiek nie jest niewinny.

– Cas! – krzyknął zielonooki. – Miałeś nie wychodzić z roli!

– Przepraszam, Dean. – Anioł uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dobrze ci szło. Lecz nadal nie rozumiem do czego  _ja_  jestem ci potrzebny.

– Jezu, Cas, omawialiśmy to już z czterdzieści osiem razy – jęknął i potarł czoło. – Jeszcze raz? – Czarnowłosy przytaknął. – Dobra, Rogacz z nami mieszka, a to znaczy, że musi wiedzieć co mu wolno a czego nie. W końcu jakieś reguły obowiązują – dodał. – Nie chciałem mówić sam do siebie, bo bym się nie skupił, z Samem nie mogę przeprowadzić tej rozmowy, Diabeł odpada, bez wcześniejszej próby nawet się do niego nie zbliżę, więc zostałeś ty. Kapujesz? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie.

– Tak.

– Nareszcie! – westchnął. – To co, jeszcze jeden raz i idziemy porozmawiać z Rogatym?

Castiel pokiwał głową i skoncentrował się na blondynie, który wyprostował plecy i przybrał na twarz maskę groźnego brata.

 

.

 

 

Bartłomiej nakazał swym  _poddanym_ , by monitorowali poczynania Metatrona, by śledzili jego każdy ruch, i informowali go o nowościach. Skryba ukrywał się przed światłem dziennym, co upewniło Bartłomieja, że ów anioł się czegoś obawia.

A prawda była taka, że Metatron zastanawiał się nad wyborem kolejnego sprzymierzeńca, kogoś, kto zastąpi, a może nawet pozbędzie się Bartłomieja. Na horyzoncie pojawił się Malachiasz, jednak to był stary wariat, niegodny uwagi.

W umyśle Metatrona zaświeciło się jasne światełko, a zaraz potem pojawił się ogromny, czerwony napis. Niecny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy niskiego mężczyzny. Tak, to był dobry pomysł. Niestety z wykonaniem będzie gorzej. Castiel za nic nie przyłączyłby się do anioła, który odebrał mu łaskę. Ale właśnie ten zbuntowany żołnierzyk Nieba posiadał idealne predyspozycje do kierowania większą grupą ludzi, do wydawania rozkazów. Pragnął, by skrzydlaci wrócili na swoje miejsce, by wrócili do swojego prawowitego Domu. Jeśli, jakimś cudem, nie będzie chciał współpracować, to może da się przekupić jak reszta członków jego  _skromnej_  armii? Może wizja ciepłej posadki w Niebie go przekona?

Najpierw jednak będzie musiał go sprowadzić do swego biura, ładnie przedstawić argumenty i czekać na jego reakcję. A gdy to do niego nie przemówi, to zawsze zostaje groźba uprowadzenia któregoś z Winchesterów. Winchesterowie... Słaby punkt Castiela. Więc pewnie były anioł znajdował się nie gdzie indziej niż właśnie u nich, w bunkrze.

Tam też zleci rozpoczęcie poszukiwań przez swych zwiadowców. Zwłaszcza tych bez łask, w końcu anioł potrafi wyczuć obecność drugiego anioła, a Skrybie bardzo zależało na dyskrecji. Miała to być swego rodzaju niespodzianka dla Casa. Pozostał jedynie problem z Bartłomiejem.

Anioły, które werbował, musiały umrzeć; nie zasługiwały na powrót do Domu. Bo właśnie o to chodziło; o oczyszczenie Nieba. A jedynym sposobem, by przechwycić te duszyczki, było usunięcie ich lidera.

 

.

 

Rekonwalescencja Lucyfera trwała dobre dwa tygodnie. Pierwsze dni były najtrudniejsze. Archanioł nie był w stanie podnieść się z łóżka bez pomocy. Zwykle pomagał mu Castiel, ponieważ nikt inny nie okazywał zbytniej chęci na wchodzenie w jakiekolwiek interakcje z Diabłem.

Później, gdy blondyn mógł samodzielnie wstać, a także zrobić kilka kroków, mieszkańcy bunkra zadecydowali, że pora wyjaśnić niebieskookiemu jak działa człowieczeństwo, co należy wiedzieć o własnym organizmie. Cas sam do końca nie wiedział wszystkiego o ludziach, a i w integracji społecznej nie był najlepszy, dlatego stanowił kiepski przykład nauczyciela. Cóż, Dean wciąż trzymał pod poduszką anielskie ostrze, a w szafce nocnej przechowywał duży dzban świętego oleju. "Środki ostrożności".

Sam Winchester, na swoje nieszczęście, zawsze był ciekawski. I tym razem jego nadmierne zainteresowanie zaprowadziło go wprost do Szatana. Dosłownie.

Z racji tego, że Lucyfer non–stop zaszywał się w  _swoim_  pokoju, wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, gdzie można go znaleźć.

Rzadko wychodził, nie chciał się pokazywać reszcie na oczy. Nie chciał, by widzieli go w takim stanie; słabego, zależnego od litości innych. Za każdym razem, gdy napotykał "wybrane naczynie Michała", czuł obrzydzenie.  _Ludzie_. Musiał z nimi mieszkać, musiał na nich patrzeć, musiał ich słuchać. Gardził tym gatunkiem, gardził jego wadami, tak licznymi w porównaniu do zalet, i nie mógł się pogodzić z wiadomością, że i on taki będzie, że będzie zmuszony do spędzenia reszty swoich dni w ich towarzystwie.

Sam zapukał dwukrotnie do drzwi i zdziwił się, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Nie zważając na brak pozwolenia, wszedł do środka.

I nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Porannej Gwiazdy siedzącej na łóżku z flanelową koszulą w dłoniach, kompletnie nie zwracającej uwagi na otoczenie, nostalgicznie wpatrującej się w kolorowy materiał.

Jasne włosy anioła były rozczochrane, sterczące w dziwnych kierunkach, a już–nie–taką–bladą twarz zdobił imponujący zarost. Łowca zmarszczył brwi. Na bok postanowił odłożyć fakt, że blondyn był nagi od pasa w górę, nie to było teraz istotne. Istotne natomiast było to,  _dlaczego_  nie miał na sobie tej koszuli.

– Errm, Lucyfer? – Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, bez odpowiedzi. Wywołało ono jedynie głębokie westchnięcie ze strony anioła. – Wybacz, że tak bez pozwolenia, nie wiedziałem, że przeszkadzam...

– Nie przeszkadzasz.

Dobiegł go cichy głos. Nieprzyzwoicie łagodny głos. Diabeł zacisnął dłonie na koszuli i spojrzał na Sama mętnym wzrokiem.

– Stało się coś? – zapytał brunet.

Niebieskooki zaśmiał się nieco zażenowany.

– Tak. To znaczy nie. To znaczy... nic poważnego. Tylko... – zawiesił się – nie potrafię jej nawet założyć. – Uniósł kraciasty materiał i pomachał nim lekko.

Winchester nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać, czy mu współczuć. Tak, to zdecydowanie był czas, by uświadomić nieporadnego Lucyfera na czym polegają niektóre ludzkie czynności.

– Zacznijmy od tego, że najpierw musisz odpiąć te guziki – Sam rzekł ku zdziwieniu Szatana. – Co? – spytał widząc minę archanioła.

– Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Jeszcze kilka dni temu powtarzałeś, że mnie nienawidzisz.

Diabeł nie był zły z tego powodu, ale w sumie nie miał prawa być zły, w każdym razie; nie wydawał się być tym przytykiem urażony. Czyżby wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na łaskę ze strony Sama, a także na jego wybaczenie?

Owszem, wiedział. Rozumiał. Przeklinając swoje emocje, do których tak bardzo nie był przyzwyczajony, żałował jednak tego, iż nie zyskał sobie przychylności tego człowieka.

I tu Sam musiał się zastanowić. Racją były jego słowa, nie darzył go sympatią, pewnie i nienawidził. Ale teraz, gdy wszystko na spokojnie przemyślał, wszelkie negatywne emocje wygasły. Choć nie do końca.

 _Cholera_.

Sam nie potrafił się przy nim skoncentrować. Zalewały go mieszane uczucia i nie mógł się zdecydować co tak naprawdę czuje względem drugiego mężczyzny. Anioła...

To nie Diabeł torturował go w Piekle, to nie Diabeł pojawiał się pod postacią halucynacji, fakt, jednakże to właśnie Diabeł chciał rozpętać apokalipsę nosząc go jako garnitur, to przez Diabła Ellen i Jo nie żyją.

Dlatego świadomość, że stoi obok niego Lucyfer i że ma problem z założeniem koszuli i że jest przyjaźnie nastawiony, skutecznie przyćmiewała jego umysł. Czemu nie próbował się zemścić na Samie za wpędzenie do Klatki? Mógł zaraz po opuszczeniu swego więzienia przenieść się do wybranego naczynia, pojawić się w jego snach, zmusić do wyrażenia zgody na opętanie. Co więc go powstrzymało?

Wysoki mężczyzna zamknął na chwilkę oczy. Nie powinien tu przychodzić, powinien siedzieć na dupsku w swoim pokoju i myśleć o tym, jak bardzo to archanioł był zły... Tylko za każdym razem pojawiał się malutki mankament – a mianowicie, Diabeł nie był zły. Nie próbował ich zabić we śnie, nie luzował nakrętki od pieprzniczki, nie dosypywał soli do cukierniczki, nie chodził po całym bunkrze z patelnią w jednej dłoni i łyżką w drugiej.

Wręcz przeciwnie, tkwił wyłącznie w swoim pokoju, nie plątał się po nogami. Zachowywał się tak jakby go nie było. A co jeśli naprawdę się zmienił...

– Nie nienawidzę cię – odpowiedział po namyśle. – Przynajmniej teraz – dodał.

Wiadomość ta nie wstrząsnęła blondynem. Przeniósł wzrok na trzymaną koszulę i rozprostował ją. Co prawda, spoglądał na nią sceptycznie, lecz nie narzekał.

– Dziękuję za odzież. Obawiam się jednak, że jest ona za duża. Moje naczynie jest mniejsze niż twoje.

– Będziesz musiał się pomęczyć w moich ubraniach jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Dopóki... – nie dokończył, ponieważ zauważył dziwny uśmieszek plątający się po ustach Lucyfera. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Czy to ci czegoś nie przypomina, Sam? – teraz już zęby Porannej Gwiazdy były obnażone w wilczym uśmiechu. – Ja, w twoich rzeczach.  _Znów_.

Winchester wytrzeszczył oczy i zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

Przesłyszał się? Czy Diabeł właśnie zażartował? I to na taki temat? Jego żołądek zawiązał się w nieprzyjemny supeł. Co jak co, ale na to było jeszcze za wcześnie. Nie chciał rozpamiętywać przeszłości, gdy razem stanowili jedność, przynajmniej nie w jego obecności.

– Wybacz, nie sądziłem... – Szatan zaczął się tłumaczyć, zakłopotany swoim wyczuciem czasu. – Przepraszam – rzekł, tym razem, ze stoickim spokojem.

Gdy z trudnością odpiął ostatni guzik niebieskiej koszuli, zmrużył oczy. A teraz miał zrobić co, dokładnie?

– Prawa ręka tu. – Sam wskazał palcem na prawy rękaw. Blondyn delikatnie wsunął dłoń do dużej dziury. Po chwili jego nadgarstek oplatał rozpięty mankiet. – Teraz lewa.

Anioł przez kilka sekund siłował się z grawitacją i własną anatomią, ale, koniec końców, udało mu się wsunąć drugą rękę.

– Jeszcze guziki – przypomniał łowca.

– O mój Ojcze. Ludzie lubią tak sobie wszystko utrudniać? – zapytał nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

Guziczki były strasznie małe, w przeciwieństwie do dużych dłoni Lucyfera, więc trafienie do specjalnego otworu stało się dla niego niemożliwe. Na szczęście nie brakowało mu determinacji i kilka przekleństw później koszula była skrzętnie zapięta.

– Te dwa ostatnie mogłeś sobie darować – Sam sarknął. I zdziwił się, że się na to odważył.

Niebieskooki wyglądał okropnie; za duża koszula dopięta na ostatni guzik, przydługie rękawy zakrywające dłonie i dyskomfort wypisany na całej twarzy. Dodatkowo, flanela do niego nie pasowała. Jednak Sam w swojej garderobie znalazł tylko to.

Winchester zrobił dwa kroki w stronę mężczyzny i zamarł w trakcie trzeciego. Już chciał do niego podejść i mu pomóc, lecz w porę się ocknął.

Co on wyprawia?

Dłonią potarł nos i wskazał na kołnierzyk niebieskiej koszuli.

– Odepnij dwa guziki.

Lucyfer posłusznie wykonał polecenie. A raczej; starał się je wykonać.

– I przy okazji nie zrób sobie krzywdy – archanioł wymamrotał po cichu. Kącik ust Sama drgnął leciutko, mimo woli.

– Dobrze. Jeśli chcesz, możesz też podwinąć rękawy żeby ci nie przeszkadzały. Tak jak ja. – Wskazał na swe przedramię.

– Sam... Dziękuję.

W tym momencie zaplątany żołądek bruneta wypełnił się kostkami lodu. I wykonał salto. Nie, nie, nie, to nie pasowało do wizerunku Diabła. Wszystko ma swoje granice. Co miał mu odpowiedzieć? Że nie ma za co dziękować, że nie musi, że podziękowania przyjęte? Od sylwetki blondyna biło niezręcznością, i to nie taką uroczą – jak w przypadku Casa – tylko taką przerażającą, i Sam nie miał pojęcia jak ma się zachowywać! Przytłaczało go to! Miał wrażenie, że nie mógł być przy nim w stu procentach sobą.

Bał się przed nim otworzyć? Bał się go do siebie dopuścić?

– Twój brat powiedział, że mam się do ciebie nie zbliżać – Lucyfer przerwał niezręczną ciszę. – Wspomniał też, że nie będziesz uradowany mym widokiem i rozmowa ze mną nie jest tym, czego pragniesz.

Sam zaśmiał się pod nosem. Przewidywalne.

– Mnie nadal uważa za władcę piekielnych czeluści. Mimo że nie mam już aureoli. Czy też rogów... A o ciebie się martwi.

– Tylko że nie jestem już małym dzieckiem i potrafię o siebie zadbać – odparł zgryźliwym tonem. – No raczej teraz krzywdy mi nie zrobisz, więc, no, zbliżać się możesz, choć nie jest to zalecane. – Winchester dopiero po minucie zorientował się, co powiedział. – Okej, ja idę do swojego pokoju, ale jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to wiesz... A–albo jak będziesz głodny. – Łowca podrapał się po potylicy. – Nie musisz tutaj cały czas siedzieć.

– Zacznijmy od tego, że nie mam pojęcia jak odróżnić głód od czegokolwiek innego. – Wywrócił oczami. – Poza tym, tylko tutaj nie czuję się niechciany.

Szatan –  _Szatan!_ – ujął to w taki sposób, że nawet Deanowi zrobiłoby się go żal. Winchester wyszedł bez słowa z pomieszczenia i odetchnął głęboko sześć razy. Właśnie pomógł Lucyferowi w ubraniu się. To całkiem... normalne jak na ich dysfunkcyjną rodzinkę.

Gdy znalazł się w bezpiecznej odległości od sypialni archanioła, mógł pomyśleć. Pokręconym moralnie byłoby stwierdzenie, że Diabeł nie był taki zły. Ale właśnie tym zdaniem można podsumować rozmyślenia Sama. Prócz tego żarciku na temat opętania było nawet miło.

– O Boże – dłoń łowcy zderzyła się z jego czołem.

Popada w obłęd. Za niedługo może jeszcze polubi Lucyfera! Tak, to byłoby genialne! Najpierw jest miło, potem zostaną przyjaciółmi, aż w końcu przestanie myśleć, że postrzeganie go w samych superlatywach to coś irracjonalnego. A może faktycznie doszukiwanie się jedynie wad w osobie Rogacza nie było rozsądnym wyjściem...? Przecież sam powiedział, że każdy zasługuje na drugą... Ooo nie, za dużo myślenia, za dużo.

Pulsowanie przeniosło się na skronie łowcy. Czuł natłok myśli, nowych doznań, których nie zdążył jeszcze przeanalizować. Wypełniło go nagłe zmęczenie. Westchnął i udał się do swego Azylu. Do biblioteki.

 

.

 

Castiel mruknął niezadowolony słysząc z ust Deana, że dziś wypada jego kolej na wizytę w pralni. Anioł chwycił do ręki pojemną torbę wypełnioną brudnymi ubraniami i wyszedł z bunkra kierując się do swojego samochodu. Kradziony, ale własny – jak to powtarzał piegowaty blondyn.

Podjechał pod budynek pralni, zamknął pojazd i stanął na chodniku. Przez ostatnie pięć lat nauczył się wzmożonej ostrożności, dlatego wyczuł, że coś było nie tak jak powinno. Trójka ludzi stała na końcu chodnika, jeden z nich wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie, lecz gdy tylko zorientował się, że został przyłapany, natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.

Cas nauczył się również, że w takim wypadku należy się udać do zatłoczonego miejsca, które odstraszy potencjalnego oprawcę. Czym prędzej wszedł do pralni, widząc, że przebywało tam kilka osób, a następnie uspokoił przyspieszony oddech i jak gdyby nigdy nic wrzucił posegregowane ubrania do automatu. Zapłacił, po czym oparł się dłońmi o rządek pralek i zerknął na innych.

W mgnieniu oka sięgnął do torby, w której ukryte było anielskie ostrze, zorientowawszy się, że wszyscy tutaj zgromadzeni byli podejrzanie ubrani i zachowywali się nienaturalnie. Sztywno. Nie jak prawdziwi ludzie.

Zacisnął zęby czując coś ostrego wbijającego mu się w środek pleców, powoli odkładając broń z powrotem do torby.

– Witaj Castiel – odezwał się jeden z aniołów.

Czarnowłosy nie miał najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę. Za nim stała kobieta z anielskim ostrzem, które boleśnie wbijało się w jego skórę, dwóch mężczyzn kurczowo przytrzymywało mu ramiona, uniemożliwiając poruszanie się. Na domiar złego, w samej pralni było ogólnie siedem aniołów! Walka ta byłaby nierówna. Cas mógł jedynie czekać.

Nie wiele osób wiedziało, że stał się człowiekiem. I jeszcze mniej wiedziało, gdzie przebywał. Dreszcz przerażenia przeszył jego ciało.

– Jest ktoś, kto chce z tobą porozmawiać, bracie. Dla twojego dobra, lepiej żebyś udał się z nami bez zbędnego oporu. – Anioł uśmiechnął się dziko.

Niecałą sekundę później udali się w stronę wyjścia z budynku, a następnie w kierunku dużego, czarnego samochodu z przyciemnionymi szybami.

 _Świetnie_.

 


	8. Wybór

Castiel został wręcz wepchnięty do pustego pokoju. Rozejrzał się szybko, lecz od razu był w stanie stwierdzić, że pomieszczenie było mu zupełnie obce. Z łoskotem zamknięto za nim drzwi, zostawiając go na pastwę...

– Metatron – czarnowłosy prawie wypluł jego imię.

Anioł był tak niski, że Cas na początku wcale go nie zauważył. Wielki stos książek zalegał na drewnianym biurku, przy którym siedział wróg niebieskookiego, skutecznie go przysłaniając.

– Castiel! Cieszę się, że cię widzę – Metatron odezwał się głośno i dłonią wskazał krzesło stojące naprzeciw biurka. – Proszę, siadaj.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał podejrzliwie i zmrużył oczy. Nie ruszył się ani o krok.

– Porozmawiać z moim starym przyjacielem, dlatego nalegam, abyś usiadł.

Cas jeszcze przez chwilę jadowicie wpatrywał się w radosnego Skrybę, ale posłusznie zasiadł na dużym krześle.

– Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem. Czego chcesz? – ponowił pytanie.

Starszy anioł zaśmiał się ciepło, a dźwięk ten wcale nie przypadł Castielowi do gustu.

– Zawsze mi się podobał twój chart ducha. – Metatron machnął ręką. – Mniejsza z tym. Cas, doskonale wiesz, co się obecnie wyprawia między aniołami.

– Ciekawe czyja to wina... – wtrącił młodszy z nich. Wywołało to sztuczny śmiech ze strony drugiego mężczyzny.

– Oh, bracie. – Metatron teatralnie otarł fałszywe łzy formujące się w kącikach oczu. – Lubię cię, naprawdę, i właśnie dlatego jeszcze żyjesz, mimo utraty łaski. To pewnie jakiś sentyment, zgaduję. – Zamilkł. – Wiesz, miałem pewien pomysł, ale nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Obwiniam o to sentymenty.

– Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz?

– Ponieważ chcę, byś mnie lepiej zrozumiał, byś nie postrzegał mnie jako czarny charakter tej opowieści. – Uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary. – Potrzebuję cię, Castielu, potrzebuję kogoś, kto odegra rolę wybawcy, a ty, jak nikt inny, pasujesz do profilu. Czytałem o tobie – wspomniał. Sięgnął po małą książeczkę zatytułowaną "Nie z tego świata" i pomachał nią przed nosem upadłego skrzydlatego. – Niektóre anioły mają cię za wzór do naśladowania. Ufają ci.

– Wyrządziłem w Niebie więcej krzywd niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie mają podstaw, by we mnie wierzyć – syknął. – Nie przydam ci się. Nasi bracia i siostry mnie nienawidzą.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewny – wtrącił delikatnie. – Znasz Bartłomieja, prawda? Wiesz do jakich haniebnych czynów się posuwa – Skryba zmienił temat.

– I ty masz jeszcze czelność mówić o haniebnych czynach? To ty wypędziłeś wszystkie anioły z Nieba. To przez ciebie tułają się po świecie. Przez ciebie wiele z nich umarło!

– Nie zapominaj, że to nie tylko moja zasługa – powiedział na swoją obronę.

– Ty sukinsynie! Zostałem w to wplątany! Gdybym wiedział, że tak to się skończy, nigdy bym ci nie pomógł. Myślałem, że to zaklęcie zamknie nasz Dom i...

– I zamknęło. Cas, spokojnie, usiądź.

Anioł nawet nie zorientował się, że w przypływie emocji wstał. Odetchnął przez nos i powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

– Nie wszystkie anioły zasługiwały na przebywanie w Niebie. Weźmy na przykład Baltazara, tego zapatrzonego w siebie, hedonistycznego idiotę.

– Baltazar był wspaniałym wojownikiem. – Castiel przełknął formującą się w gardle gulę. Wspomnienie martwego przyjaciela przyprawiało go o mdłości.

– Ukradł niebiańską broń, w imię czego? – kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Rozkoszy? Własnego bezpieczeństwa? Tatusiowi by się to nie spodobało – zacmokał. – Ale teraz nie ma naszego Tatusia i ktoś musi się zająć pozostawionymi na pastwę losu aniołkami.

– I tym kimś mam być ja? – niebieskooki zapytał, widząc sposób, w jaki Metatron na niego spoglądał.

Skryba roześmiał się niepohamowanie. Po minucie uspokoił się i, wciąż rozbawiony, spojrzał na czarnowłosego.

– Uh, nie. To nie ty będziesz osobą, która zaprowadzi anioły do Nieba. Choć twoja rola jest niemniej ważna.

 

.

 

– Hej, Sam, dzwonił do ciebie Cas? – spytał lekko zaniepokojony Dean.

– Nie, nie kontaktował się ze mną – przyznał szczerze. – A o co chodzi?

– O nic – blondyn próbował go zbyć.

– Dean...

Starszy z braci wydawał się rozważać opcję porzucenia tematu, lecz musiał podzielić się swoimi obawami.

– Cas pojechał do pralni i jeszcze nie wrócił. – Młodszy Winchester uniósł brew i odłożył trzymany na kolanach laptop. – Pojechał prawie dwie godziny temu – wyjaśnił.

– Myślisz, że coś mu się stało?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Ten dzieciak w prochowcu wie jak zrobić pranie, przecież nie raz mu pokazywaliśmy co i jak, dlatego zaczynam się martwić. – Łowca podrapał się po czole.

W ogromnej bibliotece zapanowała cisza.

– No dobra, jeśli nie zjawi się do, dajmy na to, godziny, poszukamy go – brunet rzekł pocieszająco.

 

.

 

– Mam zrobić co?! – Niedowierzanie przepełniało jego głos. Wysoki anioł nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

– Poprowadzić ich przeciwko mnie. I nie informować, że walka ta jest z góry przesądzona.

Skryba wpatrywał się w nieugiętego towarzysza. Nie spodziewał się natychmiastowej zgody, zdążył go poznać, więc wiedział, że tak łatwo się nie podda.

– Dlaczego mam się na to zgodzić? – Castiel prychnął.

– Ponieważ wiem, że czegoś ci brakuje. I wiem, że na czymś bardzo ci zależy. – Cas zamrugał zdezorientowany. – Anielska łaska – wytłumaczył. – A jeśli jesteś aż tak ślepy na me prośby; nadal mam twoje stare skrzydełka.

– Masz moją łaskę?

– Nie byłem w stanie się jej pozbyć. Okazała się być tak potężna, że nie wyczerpała się podczas przygotowywania zaklęcia. Musze ci pozazdrościć.

Upadły anioł przeklął w duchu. Wizja odzyskania swoich mocy, bycia kompletnym, była niesamowicie kusząca. Ale czy był w stanie poświęcić życie rodziny, by znów stać się sobą?

– Nie musisz mi dawać odpowiedzi teraz – zapewnił Metatron i pokiwał głową. – Daję ci... siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny. Mam nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy. Za trzy dni odwiedzą cię moi znajomi. Dla twojego dobra, a może raczej dla dobra Winchesterów, lepiej, żebyś był zdecydowany.

Castiel wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić? – spytał grobowym głosem nie chcąc zdradzać przerażenia, które nim zawładnęło.

– Wybacz, żadnych spoilerów. – Uśmiechnął się. – Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie.

– Kto powiedział, że się zgodziłem?

Słynny bitch face – Dean zwykł tak nazywać ekspresję Sama – pojawił się na twarzy Skryby. Czy Cas był tak przewidywalny, by osoba trzecia wiedziała, że przekładał Winchesterów nad wszystko inne?

Niedobrze.

– Musisz się pozbyć Bartłomieja. Nie interesuje mnie jak to zrobisz, po prostu nie chcę go na polu bitwy. Ten dureń myśli, że nie wiem o jego obserwatorach – prychnął z dezaprobatą. – Więcej dowiesz się...

Obaj mężczyźni usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Po sekundzie do gabinetu weszła niska kobieta.

– Metatronie, wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale mamy wiadomość od naszych informatorów z zachodu. Myślę, że cię to zainteresuje.

– Cóż, wybacz, Cas, ale obowiązki wzywają. – Zarechotał i wstał z fotela. – Moi ludzie cię odprowadzą. Przemyśl moją ofertę, bracie.

Anioł czuł się źle. Czuł się źle gdy wsiadał do samochodu, gdy odpalał silnik, gdy zmieniał biegi i gdy kierował się do bunkra. Musiał zrobić coś wbrew sobie, musiał stanąć na czele grupy skrzydlatych, przekonać ich, że pokonają Metatrona i wrócą do Domu, a tak naprawdę jego zadaniem było poprowadzenie tych niewinnych istot na śmierć. Nie mógł się na to zgodzić, nie był przywódcą, a już na pewno nie był osobą, która z łatwością poświęci życie innego istnienia.

Ale wtedy odzyskałby łaskę. A gdyby odzyskał łaskę, istniałaby możliwość, że uda mu się pokonać Skrybę.

Tylko co z Deanem i Samem? Oni na pewno się na to nie zgodzą, nie wierzyli w to, że można bratać się z wrogiem. Umowy ze złoczyńcami zawsze kończyły się tak samo – nic dobrego z tego nie wychodziło.

Jednak, jeśli się nie zgodzi, to Winchesterom grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Wiedział, co bracia by na to odpowiedzieli; że sobie poradzą. Castiel uśmiechnął się po nosem. Radzili sobie ze wszystkim, nawet z Bożym planem, ale nie potrafił ich narazić na chciwe łapska Skryby.

W umyśle czarnowłosego toczyła się moralna walka.

Podjechał pod bunkier i zauważył wysokiego bruneta i nieco niższego blondyna wsiadającego do czarnej Impali. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Cas, cholera jasna, gdzieś ty był?! – krzyknął starszy łowca wstając z fotela kierowcy. – Człowieku, myślałem, że coś ci się stało!

– Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. Byłem w... – głos utknął mu w gardle. Nie pomyślał nad wymówką. – Byłem cały czas w pralni, ale automaty się popsuły.

– A gdzie są ubrania? – tym razem odezwał się Sam.

– Zostały tam, bo... bo automaty się... zepsuły i... wciąż się piorą – wydukał.

– Jesteś niesamowicie okropnym kłamcą. – Dean zaśmiał się i posłał bratu kuksańca w bok. – Pewnie był na panienkach, moja szkoła – wyszeptał. Cas zaczerwienił się lekko.

– To ja może pojadę po ubrania.

– Jadę z tobą – zadeklarował piegowaty Winchester. – Będę cię miał na oku, jeśli znowu się zgubisz.

Sam przewrócił oczami i wrócił do bunkra.

 

.

 

Metatron wszedł do obszernego pomieszczenia przepełnionego mnóstwem ludzi, telefonów i wielkich monitorów. Podszedł do większej grupki aniołów, która zawzięcie nad czymś dyskutowała.

– Co jest tak ważne, by z tego powodu przerywać moje negocjacje? – Skryba zapytał asystentkę.

– Jednostka oddalona od nas dwieście dziewięć mil na zachód zarejestrowała obecność bardzo potężnej łaski – odezwał się mężczyzna ślęczący przy komputerze. Zerknął poważnie na Metatrona, a gdy w odpowiedzi otrzymał kiwnięcie głową, ponownie podjął temat. – Wręcz niespotykanie potężnej. Zarejestrowano tylko cztery przypadki  _takich_  łask. Nie niepokoiłbym pana, gdybym nie był przekonany, dlatego dla pewności zajrzałem do naszych kronik. – Odepchnął się na obrotowym krześle do innego biurka, po czym z szuflady wyciągnął stary notes. Otworzył na wybranej stronie i przygryzł wargę. – Zanotowano, że w dwa tysiące dziewiątym roku archanioł Michał znalazł zastępcze naczynie, z racji tego, iż prawowite naczynie okazało sprzeciw, i je opętał. Kilka tygodni później, w wyniku konfrontacji z archaniołem Lucyferem, obaj skończyli w Piekle, zamknięci w Klatce – skończył czytać i odetchnął. – Słynna apokalipsa sprzed niecałych czterech lat. Zachariasz pracował przy tym planie i miał styczność z zastępczym naczyniem Michała. Udało mu się przekonać tego człowieka, by udał się z nim do niebiańskiego przedsionka. Zachariasz niestety zginął.

– Co chcesz powiedzieć? – zniecierpliwiony Metatron przerwał potok słów swego pracownika.

– Wszystkie rysopisy się zgadzają; moc łaski, wygląd naczynia... – Nabrał powietrza i popatrzył na wszystkich zgromadzonych. – To znaczy, że Michał uwolnił się z Klatki Lucyfera i stąpa po Ziemi.

Skryba zagwizdał z podziwu. To diametralnie zmienia postać rzeczy. Chyba pora, znów, udoskonalić plan.

– Poinformujcie zachodnią jednostkę, że mają nie spuszczać Michasia z oczu. Mają go pilnować i, na wszystko co święte, nie zgubić.

" _Nie ma to jak dobry zwrot akcji_ " pomyślał Metatron.

 

.

 

Sam odetchnął głęboko i usiadł na jednym z wielu krzeseł znajdujących się w umownym salonie bunkra. Pomieszczenie było ogromne; na środku stały dwa stoły, na każdy z nich przypadały dwie lampy i cztery krzesła. W głębi pokoju egzystowały komody wypełnione niezliczoną ilością książek i starych gazet, aktów, teczek i pudeł ze zdjęciami. Od mebli wykonanych z kosztownego drewna biło przyjemne ciepło. Ogółem; było tu przytulnie. A w dodatku zapach starego papieru i farby drukarskiej unoszący się w powietrzu przypominał mu szkolne biblioteki w Stanford.

Nudna rutyna, żadnych niespodzianek i niebezpieczeństw czyhających tuż za rogiem, u boku kochająca dziewczyna, plany na przyszłość. Tęsknił za tym, brakowało mu świadomości, że nie jest jakimś świrem, który na co dzień ma styczność z paranormalnymi potworami. Chciał wierzyć w bajeczkę, że jest normalny i ma szanse na spokojne życie, że krew Azazela nie krąży w jego krwiobiegu. Lecz już dawno porzucił nadzieje. Porzucił je w dniu, w którym spojrzał na sufit i ujrzał tam płonące ciało Jess.

Nigdy nie będzie normalny, brzemię świata już na zawsze będzie spoczywać na jego barkach. Wszystkie te kreatury rodem z koszmarów, anioły, śmierć – to było życie Sama, jego codzienność. Jednak poprzysiągł sobie, że nie będzie narzekać, bowiem dopóki czynił dobrze, dopóki chronił tych, którzy nie byli w stanie sami się ochronić, dopóki ratował innych z opresji, dopóki odsyłał chociaż zwykłego ducha tam, gdzie jego miejsce, postanowił się tym cieszyć. Nie wiele myślał o sobie i swoich potrzebach, już od najmłodszych lat przyjmował na siebie chłostę byleby inni nie cierpieli, i w pewnym sensie przyzwyczaił się do bólu.

 _Inni mieli gorzej_.

Powtarzał te trzy wyrazy, choć nie wiedział, czy chciał przekonać rozmówcę, czy samego siebie. W końcu nie był w tym bagnie sam, miał kogoś, na kogo mógł liczyć. Chociaż poważnie zastanawiał się nad odbudową zaufania do Deana; w końcu wymuszenie zgody na opętanie przez całkowicie nieznanego anioła, który w każdej chwili mógł przejąć nad nim kontrolę i pozabijać wszystkich wokół, to nie było byle co.

Gdy miał sześć miesięcy, został zainfekowany krwią demona. Tej samej nocy zmarła jego matka. Po dwudziestu dwóch latach musiał na wieczność pożegnać się z miłością swego życia. Niecały rok później jego ojciec odszedł z tego świata. On sam umarł. Musiał przyglądać się setkom scen śmierci Deana. Następnie, tak naprawdę, zginął najważniejszy człowiek w jego życiu. Jego ostoja. Jego brat. Ale wrócił, wrócił z Piekła po czterech, długich miesiącach. I gdy Sam ujrzał piegowatą twarz blondyna, zorientował się, że był to najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu. Czas podsuwał młodszemu Winchesterowi pod nos kolejne tragedie; wypuszczenie Lucyfera z Klatki, wiadomość, że jest jego wybranym naczyniem, kłótnie z bratem. Aż w końcu zrządzenie losu zaprowadziło go do Diabła.

Brunet nie powinien myśleć o opętaniu w  _taki_  sposób. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mogło się to skończyć katastrofą na skalę światową, wiedział o tym... Lecz w gąszczu okrucieństw i niepowodzeń, wszechogarniającej śmierci i zalewającego duszę mroku, znalazł światełko, i za żadne skarby nie mógł dopuścić, by to ledwie tlące się światełko zgasło. Nie mógł go stracić. Jasny płomyk błyszczał delikatnie, ogrzewając jego duszę. Tym światełkiem była łaska wypędzonego z Niebios archanioła, która nie mogła przestać szukać drogi do swej brakującej połówki.

W zniszczonym i zakurzonym hotelu w Detroit, z demoniczną krwią płynącą w żyłach, Sam powiedział "Tak". Pozwolił na to, by Lucyfer go wypełnił i stali się jednością w każdy możliwy sposób. Sam mógł go wypędzić, był wystarczająco silny, ale uczucie towarzyszące łasce archanioła go przytłoczyło. To ciepło, ta bijąca od niej fala bezpieczeństwa, to niespotkane wcześniej uczucie pełności. Z podziwem wpatrywał się w światłość powoli zalewającą umysł, zalepiającą dziury w zniszczonej duszy. Nie chciał się od niej oddalać, wręcz przeciwnie, chciał się przybliżyć, brać więcej i więcej i więcej, chciał być pełny Porannej Gwiazdy. Nie był wtedy samotny, miał kogoś, kto nad nim czuwał. Swego anioła stróża. Przekleństwem, a może wyróżnieniem, był fakt, że aniołem stróżem Sama Winchestera był Lucyfer.

Ale, oczywiście, i ta chora sielanka musiała odnaleźć swój koniec. Łowca nie mógł pozwolić, by Diabeł chodził po Ziemi, nie mógł, lecz bardzo chciał mieć go cały czas przy sobie, w sobie, byleby  _to_  uczucie go nie opuszczało. Znów musiał się poświęcić, tym razem nie tak jak wcześniej, nie chodziło tu bowiem o jakąś błahostkę, i wskoczył do wielkiej wyrwy w ziemi prowadzącej do...  _Piekła_.

Czas spędzony w Klatce był najgorszym okresem w jego życiu. Tortury, niekończące się tortury z ręki... jak się okazało, z ręki Michała.

Lucyfer obiecał, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi, że nigdy go nie okłamie, że chce jego szczęścia. Dlatego wszystkie instynkty w umyśle Sama wręcz wrzeszczały, że to nie jego archanioł pojawiał się po roku od ich ostatniego spotkania w Piekle, że to nie jego archanioł wygaduje te okropieństwa na temat życia młodszego Winchestera, że to nie jego archanioł stał się... tym czymś.

Może faktycznie brunet wiedział, że w Klatce był ciemiężony przez Michała, a nie Poranną Gwiazdę. Może był świadom, że najpotężniejsza broń Nieba była jego katem. Tylko, że w tym momencie tego nie pamiętał. Nie pamiętał twarzy swego oprawcy. Szok, który został wywołany wyrwaniem duszy Sama z Piekła po niespełna roku i wrzuceniem jej do ciała łowcy – dodatkowo postawiona w jego głowie bariera chroniąca go przed bolesnymi wspomnieniami – musiał zasiać w podświadomości Sama przekonanie, że skoro był w Klatce z Diabłem, a Diabeł z reguły jest tym złym, to właśnie on się nad nim pastwił. Nie pamiętał nic. Jedynie okropny ogień.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił wyobraźni czynić swoje. Nie mógł udawać, że to nigdy się nie stało.

Czerwone i pomarańczowe płomienie lizały każdy skrawek jego skóry, przypalając ją do cna, spalając na popiół. Towarzyszył temu obłąkany śmiech. Poznawał ten śmiech; dzwonił mu w uszach, gdy rodzina ghuli spuszczała z niego krew. A w ten czas, jeden z potworów przybierał kształt jego brata; Adama.

I były tam też krzyki. Jednak nie Sama, ponieważ jego gardło było doszczętnie zdarte. Ryk, nieludzki, roznosił się po całej otaczającej ich przestrzeni. Ogień. Ciemność.

Winchester otworzył natychmiast oczy. Oddychał szybko, płytko, nie mogąc nabrać tchu. Nie spodziewał się, że istniała możliwość pojawienia się nowego wspomnienia z Piekła, ponieważ myślał, że więcej już nie doświadczy. Tyle lat żył w kłamstwie, ponieważ był przekonany, mógł przysiąc na własne życie, że to Lucyfer go nękał. Że to on śmiał się maniakalnie, gdy ciął rozpaloną skórę.

Wciąż nie mógł w to do końca uwierzyć.

Czy to oznaczało, że halucynacje to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni i prawdziwy archanioł nie miał z nimi nic wspólnego? Sam z początku wierzył Lucyferowi, wierzył, że dotrzyma słowa i go nie skrzywdzi. Dlatego widok jedynej osoby, która mogłaby go zrozumieć, która nie postrzegałaby go jako potwora, znęcającej się nad nim spowodowała, że coś w nim pękło. Został okłamany, kolejny raz. I to przez osobę, w której pokładał wszelkie nadzieje. Zwłaszcza po czasie, który spędzili jako jedność.

To wszystko było tak skomplikowane... Zielonooki westchnął i ucisnął nasadę nosa. Jeszcze, gdyby problemów im brakowało, musiał wraz z Deanem znaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie Abaddona i Metatrona.

Dlaczego jego życie musi być tak pogmatwane? Parsknął cicho i wstał z krzesła, chcąc rozruszać zbolałe mięśnie. Zamarzł w bezruchu, gdy zobaczył niebieskookiego blondyna stojącego w drzwiach z rękoma nonszalancko założonymi na piersi. Bacznie przyglądał się Samowi, a dostrzegłszy reakcje łowcy, uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

– Nie przyszedłem cię zabić – rzekł spokojnie. – Jednak zrozumiem, jeśli nie życzysz sobie mojej obecności gdziekolwiek poza pokojem uznanym za mój.

Winchester zdziwił się nieco. Anioł w końcu postanowił wyjść ze swojej nory.

Odpowiedź utknęła w gardle bruneta. Co miał zrobić? Zaufać mu? Udać się do pokoju Deana po anielskie ostrze?

Nie... pora skończyć z uprzedzeniami względem Lucyfera. Jak dotąd nie sprawiał żadnych problemów, może zasługiwał na szansę. Ludzie się zmieniają, czas pokaże, czy na lepsze, czy gorsze. Nie dowie się, jeśli nie spróbuje.

Z duszą na ramieniu, Sam uśmiechnął się lekko i wbił wzrok w twarz archanioła.

– Właściwie to nie. Nie powinieneś cały czas siedzieć w samotności.

Błysk w oku niższego mężczyzny nie umknął uwadze Sama.


	9. Kanapki

Dean i Cas jeszcze nie wrócili z pralni, więc Sam postanowił samodzielnie zająć się ich, swego rodzaju, gościem. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył Lucyfera, ponieważ nie do końca przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności. Na twarzy, którą widział w swych najgorszych koszmarach, która nękała go codziennie kilka lat temu, teraz malował się lekki uśmieszek. Postanowił poświęcić chwilę, by mu się przyjrzeć.

Nick – obecne naczynie archanioła – do najmłodszych nie należał, więc średni wiek to dobre określenie. Lecz brzemię, które dźwigał Rogaty, skutecznie odznaczało się w postaci ciemnych worków pod oczami, smutnego wyrazu twarzy i malującego się na niej zmęczenia. Oprócz widocznego zrezygnowania, w ogóle się nie zmienił od swojej pierwszej wizyty we śnie Winchestera. I nie posiadał już plam z wypalonej skóry na całym ciele, przez co wyglądem przestał przypominać prawdziwego  _Diabła_. Sam strasznym go nazwać nie mógł. W zasadzie nie wyróżniał się z tłumu zwykłych ludzi; wysoki, lecz wciąż niższy od niego o niecałe cztery cale, dobrze zbudowany blondyn ubrany w okropną flanelę.

Kto by się spodziewał, że pod tą zwyczajną pokrywą niegdyś znajdowała się błyszcząca łaska. Łaska Porannej Gwiazdy, anioła przynoszącego światłość i blask, jedna z najjaśniejszych, a zarazem najpotężniejszych w całym istnieniu. Łaska, która wygasła.

Nawet według Sama to było przykre. Jeśli chce się patrzeć na Lucyfera jako archanioła, nie pana Podziemi, trzeba zrozumieć tragedię jego upadku. Wygnany z Raju przez własnego Ojca, przez starszego brata okrzyknięty mianem "potwora", skazany na samotną tułaczkę po najciemniejszych, najobrzydliwszych zakamarkach Piekła. Winchester nie chciał go usprawiedliwiać, nie miał tego w swoich planach, ale on na miejscu Lucyfera także by się… zdenerwował. Może nie na  _taką_ skalę, jednak nie zostawiłby tego bez prób wyjaśnienia. Niechęć do oddania hołdu ludziom, do czczenia ich – tych nędznych kreatur – bardziej niż Stworzyciela wszystkiego, miała skończyć się wiecznością w Klatce? Nie fair.

Oczywiście nie tylko to przyczyniło się do jego wypędzenia. To Lucyfer jest odpowiedzialny za pierwszy grzech, bowiem to Lucyfer nasłał węża, który pokusił Ewę. No dobrze, za coś  _takiego_  można pożegnać się z Niebem i na wieczność przywitać z Piekłem. Łowca przeklinał swą empatię i racjonalne myślenie. Przecież, gdy Szatan został już bez nadziei, skończyły mu się wszelkie argumenty, musiał posunąć się do tych bardziej radykalnych opcji. Chciał pokazać Bogu, że człowiek nie zasługuje na nieśmiertelność spędzoną w Raju, że człowiek zawiedzie, że wady człowieka są bardziej liczne niż jego zalety, że człowiek zdradzi zaufanie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

– Gdzie się znajdują nasi bracia? – Sam aż podskoczył słysząc jego słowa. Na śmierć zapomniał, że przedmiot jego rozmyślań znajdował się w tym samym pokoju co on, oddalony od niego o zaledwie kilka stóp. – Jeśli mogę spytać, oczywiście.

– Pojechali do pralni, bo większość ubrań jest już brudna, więc... – zawiesił zdanie, wierząc, że Lucyfer zrozumie.

– Wy, ludzie, jesteście obrzydliwi – skomentował jedynie i zrobił krok w kierunku łowcy.

– Nie zapominaj, że teraz jesteś jednym z nas. – Winchester uśmiechnął się kpiąco pod nosem.

– Jak mógłbym zapomnieć, gdy wszystko w moim naczyniu mi o tym przypomina?

– W naczyniu...? Chwila, chodzi o twój organizm? – spytał zaciekawiony. Gdy w odpowiedzi otrzymał nieśmiałe kiwnięcie głową, wstał powoli z krzesła. – Co czujesz? To znaczy...  _co_  czujesz?

– Irytację, to na pewno – powiedział i postukał palcem wskazującym po dolnej wardze, wpatrując się w sufit, najwidoczniej coś kontemplując. – Mój żołądek wydaje się być inny niż zazwyczaj.

Sam zmarszczył brwi, lecz po krótkiej chwili zrozumiał.

– Jesteś po prostu głodny – skwitował.

– Tak, świetnie wiedzieć, a jest na to jakaś rada? – spytał sarkastycznie.

– Musisz coś zjeść.

Wspomniana irytacja Diabła powoli wpełzła na jego, wcześniej znudzoną, twarz.

– Sammy – archanioł odezwał się cicho, a Winchester skrzywił się słysząc zdrobnienie swojego imienia. – Jestem świadom, że dla ciebie, człowieka z trzydziestojednoletnim stażem, te ludzkie bzdury są naturalne, ale dla mojej łaski, od kilku tygodni duszy, jest to wszystko zupełnie obce. Nie żądam od ciebie pomocy, dano mi do zrozumienia, że nie mam do tego podstaw, jednak naiwnie licząc na wybaczenie mam nadzieję, że otrzymam chociaż drobne podpowiedzi do zabawy "Jak mam żyć". Od wypędzenia z Nieba przebywałem w Piekle w towarzystwie brudnych i nieokrzesanych demonów, więc nie miałem styczności z ludźmi, dlatego dumę odkładam na  _później_ i  _teraz_  zwracam się z tą szczególną prośbą do jedynej osoby, którą uznaję za godną mojej obecności i wartą uwagi, a także intelektem przewyższającą swój gatunek.

Zielonooki wpatrywał się zdumiony w sylwetkę Lucyfera. Musiał przyznać, że mimo swego świeżo nabytego człowieczeństwa, Poranna Gwiazda potrafiła się odezwać.

– Nie wiem, czy mam uznać to za komplement, czy za kolejną obrazę ludzkiej rasy, ale wydaję mi się, że zasługujesz na podstawowe informacje o tym, co należy robić w danej sytuacji. – Sam uważnie dobierał słowa, ponieważ nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś niestosownego, czegoś, co mogłoby urazić wcześniej wspomnianą godność chwalebnego archanioła. – Chodź ze mną, zrobię ci coś do jedzenia.

Lucyfer wypuścił powietrze nosem.

– Nie musisz mnie wyręczać. Wystarczy, że objaśnisz co mam wykonać.

– Okej. – Wysoki mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

Obaj ruszyli do kuchni, w ciszy, jak zwykle. Sam zastanawiał się, czy może jednak w jakiś sposób obraził Diabła, gdy zaoferował mu pomoc w przyrządzeniu posiłku. Nie żeby Samowi to w jakimkolwiek stopniu przeszkadzało; jego uczucia były mu całkowicie obojętne, ale nie chciał wchodzić w najmniejsze konflikty z Szatanem.

– No dobrze, to jest lodówka. – Brunet wskazał dłonią wymieniony przedmiot. – Otwórz ją i wyciągnij to, na co masz ochotę.

Anioł niepewnie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, chwycił specjalny uchwyt i pociągnął lekko w swoją stronę, tym samym ją otwierając.

Podczas gdy Lucyfer badał zawartość "metalowej puszki", Sam przyglądał mu się zaciekawiony.

Skoro archanioł opętał Nicka i, chcąc czy nie, znalazł się w jego umyśle, musiał podejrzeć co nieco czynności wykonywanych przez tego człowieka. Dlaczego więc blondyn nie miał pojęcia o najprostszych rzeczach takich jak głód, sen albo toaleta? Miał wgląd w pamięć i wspomnienia swojego naczynia, ale z nich nie korzystał. Dlaczego?

Sam uniósł brew widząc jakie to artefakty Lucyfer wyciąga z lodówki.

– Piwo? – łowca spytał zdziwiony. Niebieskooki wydał się być zbity z tropu.

– Jakkolwiek wy to nazywacie – stwierdził i zamknął drzwi lodówki.

– Lucyfer... – To słowo wypowiadane jego głosem zabrzmiało wyjątkowo niewłaściwie. – Na piwo jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Zacznijmy od czegoś prostszego. – Sam rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Co powiesz na kanapki? Razem z Deanem zbyt często tutaj nie jadamy, więc nie mamy jakichś wyszukanych artykułów spożywczych, ale zwykłe kanapki powinny ci wystarczyć.

Podczas swojego wykładu, Winchester zdążył wyciągnąć wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Anioł uważnie obserwował każdy jego ruch, notując mentalnie, jak się robi te całe kanapki.

Zapełniony przysmakami talerz wylądował na stole. Diabeł popatrzył zaciekawiony na posiłek i pociągnął mocno nosem, rejestrując dość interesujący zapach. Mimo iż normalnie odżywiał się i funkcjonował od ponad dwóch tygodni, wciąż większość rzeczy była dla niego intrygująca, nowa, niezrozumiała. Najbardziej denerwował go jego własny organizm, który reagował na niektóre czynniki automatycznie. Przyzwyczajanie się do  _czucia_  było dziwne.

Bo wcześniej jedynie doświadczał uczuć takich jak miłość, zazdrość, gniew i chęć zemsty. Z czego miłość już dawno wygasła, prawdopodobnie w momencie zesłania na wieczne potępienie. Na zemstę też nie miał co liczyć, choć nie tracił nadziei, w końcu był archaniołem; posiadał ogrom wiedzy z całego wszechświata, więc mógł co nieco pokombinować z zaklęciami. Zazdrość mieszała się z obrzydzeniem, które również stanowiło część gniewu. Gniew ten był skierowany nie tylko na Boga i Michała za upodlenie, odrzucenie, ale także na ludzi, bo to ich obarczał winą za swój upadek. Za swój pierwszy upadek.

– A teraz możesz jeść. – Męski głos wyrwał Lucyfera z rozmyśleń.

– Dziękuję. – Łowca wzruszył ramionami. – Sam, naprawdę ci dziękuję. Zaufałeś mi na nowo...

– Nie zapędzaj się tak – przerwał mu. – Nie ufam ci, po prostu wierzę, że masz rozum i nie będziesz chciał mnie zabić, łamane na wykorzystać w jakimś niecnym celu czy coś.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami.

– I tak ci dziękuję. Nie możesz mi tego zabronić.

– Nie będę ci niczego zabraniał. No może za wyjątkiem jednego; nie zabijaj nikogo. – Winchester spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Chodzi mi o to, byś nie robił sobie nadziei, że zapomnę co przez ciebie wycierpiałem. Jesteś na mojej czarnej liście i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek z niej znikniesz.

– Rozumiem. – Na dosłownie kilkanaście sekund zapanowała cisza. – I nie kwestionuję twoich wyborów, ale... ale ja nigdy nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy. Chciałem dać ci prezent, chciałem ci podarować wszystko. Razem byliśmy idealni, uzupełnialiśmy się, i dobrze wiesz o czym mówię... To ty postanowiłeś przerwać ten Azyl, chciałeś uratować świat. Znałem jednak prawdę błąkającą się w twym umyśle, wiem, że chciałeś także, by to trwało, lecz zdrowy rozsądek wygrał i to ty sam, z własnej woli wskoczyłeś do Klatki.

Brunet oddychał głośno czując krew gotującą się w żyłach.

– Więc teraz wychodzi na to, że to ja jestem sobie winien wizyty w Piekle? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Po części. Ale przyznaj, wiedziałeś, co robisz, na co się piszesz – Lucyfer odpowiedział dyplomatycznie.

I tu miał rację.

_Cholera._

Znowu.

Sam musiał przyznać, że anioł naprawdę potrafił mieszać w głowię.

– Nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Sammy. Nie zamierzam cię oszukiwać, zasługujesz na szczerość.

– Dzięki za łaskę – sarknął wyższy człowiek.

Niebieskooki westchnął i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, po czym zerknął na kanapki. W tym momencie pomieszczenie wypełnił stłumiony dźwięk przypominający grzmoty podczas burzy. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, a gdy odgłos kolejny raz przerwał ciszę, Lucyfer chwycił się za brzuch i zaczął nienaturalnie zwijać.

Winchester zasłonił dłonią oczy i odwrócił się plecami w kierunku archanioła, by nie roześmiać mu się prosto w twarz. Bezcenne doświadczenie.

– Lepiej już zjedz, bo będzie gorzej. – Sam zaśmiał się cicho.

– Wybacz. Nie wiedziałem, że jestem do tego zdolny.

Rogatemu było wstyd. Upokorzył się na oczach jedynej osoby, której nie darzył nienawiścią. I to tylko dlatego, bo był człowiekiem. Z pewnością stracił resztki szacunku do jego osoby, jeśli takowe jeszcze istniały.

– Nie musisz za to przepraszać, każdemu czasem burczy w brzuchu.

Albo i nie.

Ręka Lucyfera powędrowała do najbliższej znajdującej się kanapki. Chwycił ją delikatnie, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do rytuału spożywania, i ugryzł mały kawałek, a chwilę później błogość wstąpiła na jego twarz.

– Smakuje? – zaciekawił się Sam.

– Są zadowalające, dziękuję.

– Człowieku, nie musisz mi za wszystko dziękować.

Diabeł wzruszył tylko ramionami i powrócił do pałaszowania smakołyków.

Winchester zorientował się, że wcale nie chciał porzucić towarzystwa blondyna. Owszem, po dłuższej rozmowie niższy mężczyzna zaczynał być irytujący, jednak Sam odczuwał kuriozalną chęć spędzania z nim czasu, poznawania go, odkrywania jego nowego oblicza. Posiadając możliwość ucieczki do swojego pokoju, postanowił zostać w kuchni i usiąść przy jednym stole z Szatanem.

Zdaniem Sama, Lucyfer wyglądał komicznie. Może winna temu była wiedza, że jest to właśnie potężny archanioł i ten potężny archanioł powoli przeżuwał jedzenie, a może po prostu za wszystko odpowiadały głupie miny, które stroił, gdy przełykał i sceptycznie spoglądał na otoczenie. Czasem wyglądem i zachowaniem przypominał duże dziecko. I było to zabawne.

– Mogę wiedzieć o czym myślisz? – spytał Rogacz, gdy skończył jeść.

– Ostatnio ciągle o tobie, co staje się wkurzające.

– A dokładnie? – naciskał.

Łowca westchnął nie będąc gotowym, by o tym rozmawiać. A jednocześnie był ciekaw.

– Ponoć ciekawość prowadzi do Piekła – sarknął pod nosem. Nie wiedział, czy do siebie, czy do Lucyfera. – No dobrze, skoro chcesz wiedzieć, interesuje mnie to, dlaczego nie korzystasz z pamięci swojego naczynia. Przecież jesteś w jego głowie, masz wstęp do całej zgromadzonej przez niego wiedzy o ludziach. To by ci znacznie ułatwiło wpasowanie się.

Gdyby tylko Sam wiedział, jak bardzo było to skomplikowane. Blondyn spuścił wzrok, teraz uparcie wpatrując się w podłogę.

– Nie chciałem bliżej zapoznawać się z tym człowiekiem – wyjaśnił niespiesznie. – Nick był... uszkodzony.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc "uszkodzony"? – Sam zabrał głos widząc, że był to jedyny argument Porannej Gwiazdy. – Był na coś chory?

– Uszkodzony mentalnie. Przepełniała go złość, co mi i moim planom akurat sprzyjało, ale był również zaślepiony, nie posiadał trzeźwego spojrzenia na świat.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś wytłumaczył.

Chytry uśmieszek wykrzywił usta niebieskookiego. Przynajmniej brunet nie traktował go z dystansem.

– Widzisz, rodzinę Nicka zamordowano – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Znalazł ich martwych w łóżkach splamionych krwią. Nawet będąc  _tylko_  w jego obecności, czułem tę masę uczuć, która przepływała przez jego duszę. One wręcz od niej biły, wypełniały pomieszczenie, trafiały do mej... łaski. – Sam z lekko otwartymi ustami przyglądał się Lucyferowi pogrążonemu w dziwnym transie. Miał zamglone oczy i był niewiarygodnie...  _smutny_. – Miłował swoją żonę i dziecko, uważał swoją rodzinę za szczęśliwą. A gdy mu ich odebrano, zaczął sobie zadawać pytania. Dlaczego oni? Dlaczego Bóg na to pozwolił? Chciał zemsty i sprawiedliwości, chciał ukarać mordercę. I mógł to zrobić.

– Stając się twoim naczyniem – Sam dopowiedział.

– Oczywiście, dopóki moje wybrane naczynie nie wyraziłoby zgody na opętanie.

– Ale wtedy by zginął. Opuściłbyś jego ciało, a że ludzki organizm nie jest przyzwyczajony do pomieszczenia takich pokładów mocy, jak twoja łaska, umarłby – mruknął z wyrzutem.

– Nick pragnął pomścić rodzinę. Chciał naprawić i oczyścić zniszczoną przez człowieka Ziemię. Skoro to naprawdę był jego cel, powinien pogodzić się z myślą, że może nie przeżyć i, przede wszystkim, powinien chcieć, by ludzi spotkał los na jaki zasługują, nawet po jego śmierci.

Sam wpatrywał się w Lucyfera. Nie rozumiał poglądów archanioła, choć nie wątpił, że w pokręconej główce Porannej Gwiazdy to wszystko miało swój pokręcony sens.

– Ale to nie jest powód, przez który trzymasz się z dala od wspomnień swojego naczynia, prawda?

– Tak. Po pierwsze; nie jest on tobą. – Lucyfer zerknął wyzywająco na łowcę. – Po drugie; Nick długo przeżywał żałobę, pogrążył się w depresji, i jego codzienność stałą się... inna. To, co robił obecnie diametralnie różniło się od tego, co robił przed morderstwem. – Sam przytaknął, gdy zapanowała cisza. – Nie chciałem przybrać jego złych nawyków. Otaczały go butelki po  _piwie_ , zaniedbał dosłownie wszystko.

Winchester zaśmiał się, co wprawiło Lucyfera w zakłopotanie.

– Więc nie chciałeś być złym człowiekiem? – spytał zdumiony.

– Chciałem dowiedzieć się o ludziach więcej, jednak moje naczynie było zdewastowane. Nie rozumiem, co w tym śmiesznego.

– Nie chciałeś być złym człowiekiem, mimo że ich nienawidzisz. Nie uważasz, że to zabawne?

– W żadnym stopniu. – Uśmiech Sama pogłębił się. – Na początku nie potrzebowałem jego wiedzy, byłem aniołem i posiadałem swoją. Wciąż posiadam – poprawił się i oblizał dolną wargę. – Nie zakładałem wtedy, że w przyszłości stanę się jednym z was i że jego wiedza faktycznie mi się przyda.

– Chyba rozumiem. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, oczywiście, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

– Śmiało, nie krępuj się. Doceniam każdą chwilę spędzoną na rozmowie z tobą.

– Fajnie – powiedział bez entuzjazmu. – Czy możesz teraz zajrzeć do umysłu Nicka?

– Nie. Nick już od dawna nie żyje. To znaczy jego dusza jest w Piekle od dłuższego czasu, a umysł stał się mój. Są w nim tylko moje wspomnienia. To skomplikowane – Lucyfer wyjaśnił Samowi, który najwidoczniej nie do końca zrozumiał.

– Troszeczkę.

– Moja kolej? – blondyn zapytał nagle.

– Słucham?

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy pomożesz mi w nauce człowieczeństwa?

– Nie jestem dobrym przykładem człowieka.

– Na pewno lepszym niż ja.

– Fakt.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. W prawdzie, wszystkie cisze spędzone w towarzystwie Diabła były niezręczne.

– Sam... Nie jestem już aniołem, więc muszę stać się prawdziwym człowiekiem, ponieważ nie mogę w niewiedzy balansować pomiędzy tymi dwoma gatunkami. Nie wiem dlaczego pozwoliliście mi żyć, ale skoro jestem zmuszony do egzystowania w tym marnym świecie, chcę to robić porządnie. I chcę, byś dał mi szansę.

– A zapewnisz mnie, że nie pożałuję? – Pytanie opuściło usta łowcy zanim ten zorientował się jak błagalnie ono zabrzmiało.

Zupełnie, jakby mu zależało.

Sam zbeształ się mentalnie i swemu natrętnemu alter ego wytłumaczył, że zależało mu na tym, by oszczędzić sobie cierpień i zawodów. Wcale nie zależało mu na Lucyferze.

– Nie – rzekł po zastanowieniu. Winchester spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, lecz po cichu liczył na inną. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że postaram się nie zawieść twojego zaufania.

Sam nie wiedział co robić. Po prostu nie wiedział. Całe życie tkwił w przekonaniu, że Lucyfer był złym gościem z widłami, od małego wmawiano mu, że miejsce Diabła jest w Piekle. Ale, mimo wszystko, archanioł nie był aż tak zły, jak mu się wydawało. I te sprzeczności zbijały bruneta z tropu.

– Cas, jesteś skończonym idiotą! – usłyszeli krzyk Deana dobiegający z innej części bunkra.

Sam zaniepokojony wstał z krzesła i udał się do Głównego Pokoju. Sekundę później zobaczył swojego brata, który najwyraźniej był mocno zdenerwowany. Zaraz za nim kroczył równie podminowany Castiel.

– Tak, Dean, zrozumiałem. Nie chcę podważać twojego autorytetu, ale zrozumiałem to już za pierwszym razem – czarnowłosy wysyczał w odpowiedzi.

– I dobrze! Może w końcu dotrze do ciebie, że to poroniony pomysł i nie warto nawet myśleć o jego realizacji.

Gdy starszy łowca skończył wędrówkę po schodach, rzucił torbę z ubraniami na podłogę i szybkim krokiem skierował się do kuchni. Jęk niewyobrażalnej agonii wypełnił pomieszczenia. Piegowaty mężczyzna wrócił z jeszcze bardziej skwaszoną miną i butelką piwa w dłoni.

– Dlaczego on tam jest? – spytał Dean i odkręcił zakrętkę butelki, po czym pociągnął solidny łyk alkoholu. Jego młodszy brat domyślił się, że chodziło mu o Poranną Gwiazdę.

– Możecie mi wyjaśnić, co się tak w ogóle stało? – Sam zabrał głos.

– Tak. Pewnie. Cas ci wyjaśni.

Niebieskooki rzucił niższemu Winchesterowi posępne spojrzenie.

– Widziałem się dziś z Metatronem. Zaoferował mi współpracę, na którą zamierzam się zgodzić.

Dean zaśmiał się rozgoryczony, a Lucyfer uznał ten moment za odpowiedni, by zaszczycić resztę domowników swoją obecnością. Wszyscy, prócz jasnowłosego anioła, zaczęli na siebie krzyczeć. Lucyfer postanowił się nie wychylać i nie przerywać potoku słów wypływającego z ust pozostałej trójki mężczyzn wiedząc, że jeśli teraz się odezwie, fala złości zostanie skierowana prosto na niego. Więc w milczeniu obserwował zaistniałe zamieszanie.

Do czasu.


	10. Problemy

Czwórka dorosłych mężczyzn okupowała Główny Pokój bunkra w kompletnej ciszy rzucając sobie zawistne spojrzenia. Nie tak dawno temu, dokładnie mówiąc, cztery minuty temu skończyli zaciekle wymieniać zdania – co bardziej przypominało wykrzykiwanie swojej opinii w twarz osoby się z nią niezgadzającej – i teraz, po powiedzeniu kilku słów za dużo, stali nieruchomo.

Ale może od początku...

Zaraz po oznajmieniu Castiela zapanował istny chaos. Sam, próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, zaczął wypytywać czarnowłosego anioła o szczegóły. Oczywiście, Dean nie mógł sobie odpuścić i co jakiś czas wtrącał opryskliwe komentarze, na które Cas starał się nie zwracać uwagi, lecz po krótkiej chwili przestał się kontrolować i wygarnął starszemu Winchesterowi. Potem już każdy krzyczał na każdego, Sam głównie chciał uspokoić dwójkę kłócących się towarzyszy, jednak poległ zauważywszy, że jego słowa najwyraźniej do nich nie docierały.

Lucyfer lekceważąco oparł się ramieniem o futrynę drzwi i obserwował całą tę farsę. Nie udzielał się w dyskusji, a nawet gdyby chciał zabrać głos, nie miał nawet pojęcia o czym debatowała reszta. Nie słuchał ich, wolał zamknąć się w swoim mentalnym pałacu wbijając nieobecny wzrok w swoje dłonie, rozciągając i zaciskając palce.

I nagle zapadła cisza. Niestety nie na długo.

– Cas, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam od razu? Przecież wiesz, że możesz nam zaufać i na nas liczyć. – Sam spróbował dyplomacji.

– Owszem, wiem o tym, jednak jest to sprawia między mną a Metatronem.

– A nie sądzisz, że my też mamy tu coś do powiedzenia? Swoje razem przeżyliśmy, walczyliśmy u swego boku, nie chciałeś poznać naszego zdania? – Dean wydał się rozczarowany.

– Dean, dobrze was znam i wiem, że nie zgodzilibyście się na współpracę z wrogiem.

– I bardzo dobrze, że o tym wiesz! Widzisz, sam nazwałeś go wrogiem. Nie bratamy się z gnojkami, którzy chcieli nas zabić, no proszę cię!

– Uspokój się, na pewno to wyjaśnimy – Sam powiedział z nadzieją.

I faktycznie, po siedmiu minutach wszystko było wyjaśnione. Co nie znaczy, że atmosfera zelżała.

– Zabić Bartłomieja, ta? To brzmi na bardzo łatwe zadanie, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zostałeś odcięty od mocy – sarknął Dean.

– Mówiłem już, że Metatron zaoferował mi moją łaskę...

W tym momencie do rozmowy dołączyła kolejna osoba.

– Słucham? – trójka mężczyzn usłyszała niski głos dobiegający gdzieś zza ich pleców. – Nie przesłyszałem się? Metatron?

– Koleś, gadamy o nim od prawie piętnastu minut. Jakim cudem nie słyszałeś?

Lucyfer zignorował przytyk Deana i wolnym krokiem podszedł do Casa. Wszyscy w jednej chwili przypomnieli sobie, że wśród nich znajdował się prawdziwy Diabeł. Miał kamienny wyraz twarz, wyprostowane plecy, a przez dość szerokie ramiona cała jego sylwetka nabrała wyniosłości.

– Castiel, masz na myśli Skrybę słowa Bożego? – mówił cicho i niespiesznie.

Ciarki przebiegły po ciele Sama, a wszystkie włoski na jego skórze stanęły dęba. To nie był ten sam facet, dla którego godzinę temu szykował kanapki. Teraz mieli do czynienia z wojownikiem Nieba.

– Tak. Metatron oszukał mnie i odebrał mi łaskę, tym samym ukończył swoje zaklęcie, co z kolei wywołało zesłanie aniołów na Ziemię – wyjaśnił nie będąc z siebie zadowolony.

– Czyli mój pobyt tutaj to jego sprawka?

– Winę ponoszę również ja. Odebrałem Kupidynowi łuk i zabiłem Nefilima. Ostatnie zadanie należało do Metatrona.

Sam przełknął ślinę z niepokojem, ponieważ grymas, który wstąpił na twarz Lucyfera nie wskazywał na nic dobrego.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co uczyniłeś? Nasi bracia i siostry tułają się wśród ludzi, zagubieni, nie widząc, co ze sobą zrobić, zmuszeni do obcowania z tymi niegodnymi ich obecności kreaturami. Zdewastowałeś godność każdego anioła! Przez ciebie nie mam łaski!

– Nie oskarżaj go o wszystko, palancie! – Dean stanął w obronie przyjaciela. – Metaćwok zrobił ostateczny krok.

– Jak mnie nazwałeś, nieowłosiona małpo? – Rogaty warknął i zbliżył się do łowcy.

– Czyżbyś nie usłyszał?

– Oh, dobrze usłyszałem, chciałem tylko, byś powiedział mi to prosto w twarz.

– Dobrze... palancie.

Żaden się już nie odezwał. Arogancki uśmieszek wykrzywił usta Deana. Lucyfer nawet nie starał się ukryć obrzydzenia.

– Tak, brawo chłopaki. – Sam trzykrotnie klasnął dłońmi. – Świetny pokaz, ale sądzę, że wystarczy tego testosteronu.

– Sam, po czyjej ty stronie jesteś? – starszy Winchester spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Po naszej. Przeciwko złu. Pamiętasz? Dopóki Lucyfer nikogo nie krzywdzi, jest po tej samej stronie, co ty, więc się ogarnij.

– Zajebiście, Sammy, bronisz Diabła, który chciał cię założyć na bal? Zwariowałeś, tak?

– Sam ma swój rozum, nie masz prawa narzucać mu własnego zdania, Winchester – syknął archanioł. – Wolna wola, mówi ci to coś? Sam może o sobie decydować, może podejmować wybór, który uznaje za słuszny. Ale  _tobie_  nic do tego. Nikomu nic do tego.

Najwyższy łowca oszołomiony przysłuchiwał się konwersacji dwóch starszych braci. I wtedy przypomniał sobie, że w roku dwa tysiące dziewiątym odbył z Lucyferem podobną rozmowę. I jakież to było dziwne uczucie, ponieważ blondyn nie zmienił zdania, wciąż doceniał umiejętność podejmowania niezależnych decyzji, odporność na manipulację, posiadanie własnego przekonania i pełnię oddania sprawie. Lucyfer podziwiał to w Samie. I teraz go bronił.

I w ten sposób wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Diabeł zły na Castiela i Deana, Dean wściekły na Rogacza i Sama, Castiel pogrążony w poczuciu winy, Sam rozmyślający o przeszłości.

Dobiła piąta minuta ciszy i w końcu Sam nie mógł już wytrzymać tego napięcia. Jako że kiedyś został nazwany "tym rozsądniejszym", postanowił złagodzić sytuację.

– Słuchajcie, kłótnie nie mają sensu...

Już chciał zaproponować przeniesienie się w jakieś bardziej przytulne miejsce, gdy wszyscy rozeszli się w różne strony z cichym "racja" na ustach.

 

.

 

W Piekle wcale nie było lepiej. Demony rozdzieliły się na dwa obozy; jedni stali murem za rządami Crowleya, drudzy popierali filozofię Abaddona. Król Rozdroży tkwił w niezłym...

– Szefie?

Czarnowłosa kobieta przerwała jego użalanie się nad sobą i znacząco skinęła głową w kierunku klęczącego demona zwijającego się na podłodze.

– Wybacz, skarbie, zamyśliłem się. Kontynuuj. – Crowley uśmiechnął się czarująco.

– Od pewnego czasu po Piekle krążą niczym nie poparte plotki, które jednak dotarły do uszu pańskich zastępów, powodując zamieszanie. – Kobieta wskazała dłonią demona prawie leżącego przed biurkiem Crowleya. Miał zakrwawioną twarz i poszarpane ubrania.

– Upewnij się, że nie zabrudzi dywanu – Król zwrócił się do swojej asystentki.

– Dobrze, sir. Wracając do tematu; ten mężczyzna twierdzi, że dnia dwudziestego dziewiątego lipca roku bieżącego oddalił się poza strefę bezpieczeństwa i nie wyczuł obecności anielskich łask.

Kobieta była ubrana elegancko i z klasą, czarna spódnica i żakiet, włosy upięte w ciasny kok, buty na średnim obcasie. Oczy co jakiś czas wypełniała czerń. Cierpliwie czekała na rozkazy od swego przełożonego.

Crowley wstał z ogromnego fotela i powoli podszedł do demona.

– Jak ci na imię? – spytał.

– Jeff, panie – odpowiedział trzęsącym się głosem.

– Jeff – powtórzył i niewidzialną siłą zmusił demona, by na niego spojrzał. – Dobrze wiesz, że żaden członek naszej społeczności nie ma prawa wychodzić poza strefę bezpieczeństwa. Nie zrozumiałeś tego? – Więzy pętające Jeffa zacieśniły się. – Może wyjaśnię to w ten sposób, tak na twoją wątpliwą przyszłość; mamy dziewięć stref. Ostatnią zamieszkaną strefą jest strefa siódma, tak zwana strefa bezpieczeństwa. Do tego, każdy demon ma przypisaną strefę. Wyobraź to sobie jako nawiązanie do "Boskiej Komedii". Dziewięć kręgów, ostatni krąg to Klatka Lucyfera, a wam nie wolno nawet myśleć o zbliżeniu się do niej. Siedem pierwszych kręgów jest do waszej dyspozycji, więc powiedz mi, Jeff, dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, wkroczyłeś do kręgu ósmego, kiedy, tak naprawdę, twoje miejsce jest w kręgu czwartym?! – wrzasnął i uderzył pięścią w biurko.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam – zaczął lamentować i zwijać się w konwulsjach wywołanych przez moc Crowleya.

– Oh, przepraszasz? – Rozluźnił uścisk. – Więc zgaduję, że wszystko jest załatwione?

– Ja... ja chciałem t–tylko sprawdzić...

– Nie będę cię winić za ciekawość – powiedział łagodnie, lecz po chwili zacisnął mocno dłoń. – Tylko za nieposłuszeństwo! A teraz gadaj, co wiesz! I nie każ mi żałować oszczędzenia ci życia na te kilka sekund! Gadaj! Co widziałeś w Klatce?!

Crowley mógł swoją złość uzasadnić wieloma czynnikami; złość na Jeffa, obawa o Abaddona, która werbuje kolejne demony z jego armii albo nieposkromiony strach spowodowany wizją uwolnionego Lucyfera. Tak, ta możliwość przebiła wszystko. Jeśli to prawda, jeśli Klatka była pusta, miał zdrowo przejebane.

– Gdy byłem w zakazanej strefie... nie czułem przeszywającego powietrze gniewu. Nie... nie było... światłości, potęgi... Nie było niczego... żadnego śladu po aniołach, nic!

– Cóż, Jeffrey, chyba możemy się już pożegnać. – Ostatni raz wzmocnił więzy, aż w końcu martwe ciało opadło z łoskotem na podłogę.

Crowley nie mógł dopuścić, by ktoś dowiedział się o tej rozmowie. Jedynym świadkiem była jego asystentka, lecz wierzył w jej intelekt. I wierzył, że nie chciała podzielić losu tego brudnego demona.

– Uprzątnij to – rozkazał i odetchnął głęboko.

Musiał szybko coś wymyślić. Jeśli Lucyfer doprowadzi do apokalipsy i zniszczy ludzką rasę, następne w kolejce będą demony. A na pierwszy ogień pójdzie ten, który rządził, ostatnimi czasy dość nieudolnie, Piekłem. Piekłem należącym do Diabła.

Gdy pomyślał o Lucyferze, od razu przypomniał mu się fakt, że jeden z Winchesterów jest jego naczyniem. I że może co nieco wiedzieć na temat archanioła. To oznacza wizytę u łowców, na co nie miał specjalnej ochoty. Spodziewał się niezliczonej ilości pułapek, gróźb i tak dalej, całej tej śpiewki. Jednak trzeba podjąć ryzyko.

 

.

 

Wszyscy domownicy starego bunkra spędzali czas wolny w swoich pokojach, nie pokazując się sobie na oczy od kłótni sprzed kilku godzin.

Cztery sypialnie, a w każdej sypialni jeden mężczyzna targany różnymi emocjami. Mieszkańcy tej posiadłości nie mogli liczyć na brak rozrywki.

Lucyfer nie wiedział, dlaczego został uwolniony z Klatki. Nie zapytał, podświadomie nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc; nie dociekał oszczędzając sobie zmartwień, ale teraz, gdy zrozumiał przez jaki nieodpowiedzialny czyn jego łaska zanikła, wypełniła go wściekłość. Był świadom, że prędzej czy później dowie się, co przyczyniło się do wypędzenia go z Piekła. Nie był jednak na to przygotowany, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

Lecz klamka najwyraźniej zapadła.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że z Nieba wygnano zastępy aniołów, że skazano je na ludzkie życie. Szczegóły były mu obce, ale sama informacja doszczętnie nim wstrząsnęła. Metatron, prywatna sekretarka Ojca Stworzyciela, stary znajomy okazał się być zdradziecką żmiją? Zamknął i opustoszył Raj? Co nim kierowało, dlaczego dopuścił się czegoś tak okrutnego względem własnej rodziny? Jakim cudem najbardziej zaufany cherub Boga upadł tak nisko, chcąc zastąpić jego miejsce?

Lucyfer zamrugał kilkakrotnie czując lekkie pieczenie oczu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i wstał z łóżka zastanawiając się, co zrobić.

Nie żeby miał wiele opcji. W zasadzie, nie mógł zrobić nic. Bez swojej łaski, bez jakiejkolwiek mocy był skazany na żywot człowieka, a obalenie Skryby znajdowało się poza zasięgiem możliwości nawet dla dobrze wyszkolonego anioła. Metatron to jeden z pierwszych powstałych aniołów, potężny i majestatyczny, wybrany przez Boga do spisania Słowa. Na świecie nie było przedmiotu, który byłby w stanie go uśmiercić, jedynie Ojciec posiadał dar ofiarowania i odbierania życia każdemu istnieniu.

A powszechnie wiadomo, że Stworzyciel opuścił Ziemię. To czyniło serafina nieśmiertelnym. Ale jaki miał plan, co zamierzał uczynić w przyszłości, to intrygowało, a także niepokoiło Lucyfera najbardziej.

Blondyna nawiedziło zbyt dobrze znane uczucie. Nudziło mu się w pustym pokoju, w którym był skazany na swoje myśli i przypuszczenia. Nie miał pojęcia jak pozbyć się mętliku w głowie na własną rękę, więc postanowił opuścić sypialnię i przespacerować się po budynku.

Wcześniej w ogóle nie wychodził z pokoju, dopiero później zdecydował się na wędrówkę i uznał ją za przyjemną. Powoli zaczynał czuć się jak w klatce, przebywając tylko w jednym pomieszczeniu, więc chociaż najdrobniejsza przechadzka wydawała się być chwilą wytchnienia.

Z samego początku chciał pójść do Sama, ale nie był do tego pomysłu przekonany. Po pierwsze; istniała możliwość, że łowca nie miał ochoty na jego towarzystwo, a po drugie; nie wiedział, gdzie znajdował się pokój bruneta. Minęły dopiero trzy dni odkąd archanioł rozpoczął zwiedzanie bunkra, posiadał w swojej wiedzy pewne braki. Przyznał, kusiło go, by lepiej poznać otoczenie, ale również nie chciał być nachalny i nie chciał naginać granic wytrzymałości Sama. Mocną stroną Lucyfera była cierpliwość, której nauczył się w Piekle, więc nie zamierzał naciskać, dlatego czekał aż to jego wybrane naczynie zechce porozmawiać z nim z własnej woli.

Otworzył drzwi i odetchnął pełną piersią. Naszła go nagła ochota na wyjście na zewnątrz, na zaczerpnięcie świeżego powietrza, na przypomnienie sobie czym była natura i jakie skarby skrywała. Owszem, pierworodny Winchester zabronił wychodzenia z bunkra, lecz kim on był, by zabronić czegokolwiek Lucyferowi?

W jego głowie zaświeciła się lampka i wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie wiedział, gdzie były drzwi frontowe. Ta niewiedza zaczynała go denerwować.

Ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, z zaciekawieniem zerkając na liczne skrzydła drzwiowe. Ciekawe, za którymi znajdował się pokój Sama.

Odpowiedź nadeszła szybciej niż by się spodziewał. W tym samym momencie ujrzał twarz wysokiego bruneta.

– Hej – Sam przywitał się lekko zdezorientowany. – Co tu robisz?

– Nie mam ochoty nieprzerwanie tkwić w jednym, małym pomieszczeniu, dlatego pomyślałem, że przejdę się i pozwiedzam.

– Okej. – Łowca zamilkł na sekundę, widocznie coś rozważając. – A wiesz co chcesz zwiedzać?

Lewy kącik ust Lucyfera drgnął mimowolnie.

– Zamierzałem udać się na zewnątrz, ale za nic w świecie nie wiem, jak wyjść z tego labiryntu.

– Lepiej, żebyś sam nie wychodził. Zapytać Casa, czy nie chciałby ci potowarzyszyć?

Winchester przekroczył próg swojego pokoju i stanął twarzą w twarz z Lucyferem. Strach już go nie ogarniał, jednak łowiecki zmysł przypominał mu, że lepiej mieć się na baczności.

– Nie życzę sobie przebywać w jego obecności.

– Okej. – Sam z obawą spojrzał w błękitne oczy blondyna. – Więc... ja mam iść z tobą?

– Jeśli tylko chcesz. – Spokój Lucyfera wydawał się być taki kojący, jakby przechodził z niego na Sama, który w tym momencie był przeciwieństwem spokoju. – Nigdy cię do niczego nie zmuszę. Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś o moim stosunku do twojej zgody.

Słowa anioła były pokrzepiające. Przypominały brunetowi, że Porannej Gwieździe naprawdę na nim zależało, nie chciał go wykorzystać w żaden sposób, jedynie nawiązać nić porozumienia. I to było miłe.

– W takim razie pójdę poszukać jakichś butów dla ciebie, czekaj tu. Albo w sumie chodź.

Kilka minut później dwójka mężczyzn spacerowała po wybrukowanym chodniku w głąb miasta. Sam poinformował Deana, że wychodzą. Jak się spodziewał, jego brat nie był zadowolony, ale Winchesterowie nie mogli więzić Lucyfera w bunkrze, musieli mu pozwolić na integrację ze światem zewnętrznym.

Szli powoli, nie odzywając się do siebie. Lucyfer ochoczo rozglądał się wokół własnej osi, zafascynowany kolorowymi wystawami sklepowymi i głośnym warkotem samochodowych silników. Sam przyglądał mu się, a delikatny uśmieszek plątał się po jego ustach.

Diabeł z szeroko otwartymi oczami pochłaniał panoramę wzrokiem. Na niebie zobaczył kolorowe coś w kształcie rombu przywiązane do sznurka, który prowadził do drobnej rączki ludzkiego dziecka. I wtedy upadły anioł zaciągnął się mocno powietrzem, czym przykuł uwagę Sama. Ten natychmiast podszedł do zdumionego Lucyfera wpatrującego się w małego chłopczyka.

– To jest... niesamowite – wyszeptał i szybko odwrócił się w kierunku tłumu ludzi. – Niewiarygodne.

– Co? – Łowca próbował odszukać fenomen, o którym mówił jego towarzysz, jednak nic nie znalazł.

– Sam, ja... ja nie widzę ich dusz.

Słysząc te słowa, pewna starsza kobieta prychnęła pod nosem i popatrzyła na nich z niedowierzaniem. Lecz jej niedowierzanie nie równało się niedowierzaniu Sama.

– Słucham? Jak to możliwe?

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się szeroko. Winchester musiał przyznać, że widok ten nieco go przeraził, ale i ucieszył.

– Nie widzę ich dusz, nie widzę grzechów, które skrywają, nie widzę nic.

– To dobrze czy...?

– Wspaniale wręcz.

– Fajnie. Tylko, wiesz, mów trochę ciszej, ludzie dziwnie na ciebie patrzą. – Lucyfer powrócił do swojej stoickiej ekspresji. – Lepiej.

Anioł podszedł do sklepowej wystawy i przycisnął nos i dłonie do szyby, zafascynowany przyglądał się telewizji. Według Sama, Lucyfer zachowywał się niczym dziecko odkrywające świat, podekscytowany każdym detalem codzienności innych. Uśmiechał się, gdy w telewizorze ukazywały się nowe wizerunki. Niczym dziecko.

I nagle Szatan zamrugał kilka razy, wyprostował plecy, a następnie rozejrzał się zaniepokojony po okolicy. Od razu podszedł do Winchestera, który był do niego odwrócony plecami, i złapał go za łokieć.

– Wyczuwam anioły – powiedział cicho.

– Stań za mną i nie oddalaj się – mruknął sięgając dłonią pod kurtkę, gdzie schowane było anielskie ostrze. Również obrzucił wzrokiem otoczenie. – Wiesz którzy to? – W odpowiedzi otrzymał przeczące kiwnięcie głową. – Dobra, słuchaj, anioły nie wiedzą, że uwolniłeś się z Klatki i że straciłeś łaskę. Niech tak zostanie. – Popatrzył na niego z niepokojem i odruchowo położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Nie mamy tutaj szans, dlatego wracamy do bunkra. Już.

Ruszyli w tym samym momencie. Blondyn szedł blisko Sama, biorąc sobie jego słowa do serca. Na chwilę zapomniał, że był bezbronny, a co gorsze, że nie mógł ochronić swojego wybranego naczynia przed niebezpieczeństwem. Był po prostu bezużyteczny.

Łowca wystawił rękę i zatrzymał Lucyfera, ponieważ poczuł wibracje w kieszeni jeansów. Sięgnął po telefon i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył znajomy numer.

– Ugh, hej, Dean.

– Sam, jeśli już jesteś na mieście, to może byś kupił jakieś piwko i hamburgery.

– Słuchaj, nie mogę za bardzo rozmawiać, coś mi wpadło do buta.

Starszy Winchester zamilkł na chwilę. Dobrze wiedział, co to oznaczało.

– Anioły?

– Chyba tak. – Sam ucieszył się, że Dean zrozumiał.

– Cas i ja mamy przyjść? Potrzebujesz pomocy?

– Nie, spokojnie, damy sobie radę – odparł pogodnym głosem, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie zbędnej uwagi. – Porozmawiamy jak wrócę, cześć.

Rozłączył się i szybko schował komórkę. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na okolicę, a potem na Lucyfera.

– Nadal je wyczuwasz? – spytał zdenerwowany.

– Tak, są gdzieś blisko. Trzy albo cztery.

– Pospieszmy się.

– Sam? – po kilku krokach Lucyfer odezwał się nagle.

– Tak?

– Co masz w bucie?

Winchester zmarszczył brwi, nie zatrzymując się.

– Nic.

– Powiedziałeś swojemu bratu, że coś ci wpadło do buta.

Sam przewrócił oczami i zerknął za siebie i archanioła.

– To takie hasło. W ten sposób informujemy się nawzajem, że jesteśmy śledzeni.

Lucyfer nie odpowiedział. Podążał szybko za łowcą, co jakiś czas rozglądając się na boki. Gdy byli przekonani, że zgubili towarzystwo, zza zakrętu wyszła trójka mężczyzn i kobieta z morderczym wyrazem twarzy. Sam złapał Poranną Gwiazdę za przedramię i przyciągnął w swoją stronę ignorując brzęczący głosik w głowie nieustannie powtarzający, że dotyka Diabła.

– Zgaduję, że ty jesteś Winchester – parsknął jeden z aniołów i wyszedł na przód swej małej watahy.

– Czego chcecie? – warknął w odpowiedzi, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na przedramieniu Lucyfera. Blondyn z zaciekawieniem patrzył na palce ciasno oplatające jego rękę.

– Pewnego aniołka, który się z wami prowadzi.

– Metatron was przysłał? – Sam próbował zmienić temat, jednak wybrał zły sposób.

– Metatron? – spytała kobieta. – A co on ma do Castiela?

Mężczyzna, który odezwał się jako pierwszy, podszedł do bruneta i zmrużył złowieszczo oczy. Sam przełknął ślinę i zrobił krok do tyłu ciągnąc za sobą Lucyfera.

– Metatron kontaktował się z Castielem? Po co? Mów, łowco, a tobie i twojemu koleżce nic się nie stanie.

Lucyfer odetchnął głębiej i wyswobodził się z uścisku zielonookiego, po czym zasłonił go własnym ciałem. Spojrzał z pogardą na nachalnego anioła.

– Zwykły żołnierz z Chóru Dziewiątego w towarzystwie posłańców, którzy ledwo otrzymali swoje rangi, ma czelność grozić mi? Ma czelność grozić komukolwiek? Jak bardzo zdesperowany musi być wasz zwierzchnik, by przydzielać was do swojego garnizonu? – Niski głos w połączeniu z posturą Lucyfera wprawił czwórkę aniołów w zakłopotanie.

– Skąd... skąd to wiesz? Kim jesteś? – zapytał inny mężczyzna z wybałuszonymi oczami.

– Kto was przysłał? – Żaden z niechcianych gości się nie odezwał. – Gadać, nędzne szczury!

Archanioł nie mógł uwierzyć czym się stały niegdyś idealne istoty zamieszkujące Eden. Posiadające swoją dumę, nieugięte, elitarne jednostki Nieba skończyły w taki sposób? Wypełniając rozkazy nieumiejętnych pionków nazywających siebie "liderami"?

– Malachiasz... – wybełkotała kobieta.

– Malachiasz nas przysłał – dopowiedział anioł, na którego Lucyfer skierował swoją tyradę. – Gdy tylko dowiedział się o decyzji Bartłomieja o opuszczeniu Metatrona, postanowił powęszyć na własną rękę.

– Zamknij się, Aurediaszu – syknął jeden z nich.

– On wszystko o nas wie, bracie – jęknął przestraszony.

Diabeł złowrogo zmierzył wszystkich wzrokiem, po czym zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem. Sam wiedział. Potrafił rozpoznać enochiański, a już zwłaszcza z ust Lucyfera. Sekundę później po nieprzyjaznych aniołach nie było ani śladu.

Winchester wypuścił powietrze ze świstem. Następnie upewnił się, że nikt z gapiów nie podglądał i nie widział całego zajścia, a gdy poziom adrenaliny nieco opadł, poklepał blondyna po plecach. Dwa razy.

– Co zrobiłeś? Gdzie oni są?

– Nie muszę mieć łaski, by odesłać byle anioła. Zaklęcie stare jak świat – wyjaśnił. – Dosłownie.

– Tak czy inaczej, dzięki. Nie poradziłbym sobie bez wsparcia.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wracamy więc do waszego bunkra?

Sam skinął głową. Szli, tym razem bez żadnych obaw, w ciszy. Jednak nie była ona niezręczna.

Gdy dotarli do domu młodszy łowca opowiedział bratu o całym zajściu. Nie zapomniał wspomnieć o czynie Rogatego, mając malutką nadzieję, że Dean doceni jego obronną postawę. Starszy Winchester jedynie rzucił coś w stylu "to i tak jest jego obowiązek" i wyszedł do innego pokoju.

Lecz Sam nie uznał tego za obowiązek, raczej instynkt. Lucyfer go ochronił, mimo że nie musiał, mimo że łowca nie był już jego naczyniem - nie mógł użyć jego ciała. Upadły anioł nie musiał się już o niego troszczyć, a jednak to robił. Brunet ostatni raz mu podziękował i również wyszedł z pomieszczenia kierując się do swojej sypialni.

Nawet jeśli na ustach Sama widniał delikatny uśmiech, to i tak nikt nie widział.


	11. Niepewność

Późnym popołudniem następnego dnia Lucyfer przeciągał się na łóżku i wzdychał głośno. Bycie człowiekiem było zdecydowanie mniej ekscytujące niż potężnym, niosącym chaos archaniołem. Mógł narzekać na swój nędzny los, owszem, jednakże postanowił nie zatapiać się w morzu goryczy i rozpaczy. Użalanie się nad sobą nie przyniosłoby kompletnie nic, zaakceptował tę filozofię naprawdę dawno temu. Czekał zatem na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

Nie posiadał zbyt wielu opcji na urozmaicenie swojego pobytu w bunkrze, zwłaszcza jako człowiek, dlatego pomyślał o jednej z nielicznych rzeczy, która sprawiała mu radość.

Chciał znów wyjść na zewnątrz, odetchnąć zimnym, listopadowym powietrzem, zobaczyć drzewa, trawę, niebo, usłyszeć śpiew ptaków, szum płynącej wody, poczuć na swojej ludzkiej skórze promienie słońca. Nie potrafił opisać, jak bardzo brakowało mu przyrody podczas jego więzienia, w Piekle ale i u Winchesterów, jak bardzo tęsknił za dawnym życiem. Tęsknił za wizytami na Ziemi, za jej urokiem, nieskazitelnością.

Przed upadkiem prawie wszystkie wolne chwile spędzał na łonie natury podziwiając jej piękno, podziwiając raj, który stworzył ich Ojciec. Miliony lat temu Ziemia była cudem, oazą spokoju i doskonałości.

A podczas jego ostatniej wizyty w świecie zewnętrznym nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak ludzie zdewastowali, zhańbili dzieło Boga. Zamiast łąk, brukowane chodniki, zamiast drzew, masywne słupy, zamiast zwierząt, warczące pojazdy, zamiast świeżego powietrza, tlen przepełniony spalinami. Człowiek zniszczył planetę, na której żyje, z której nie ma ucieczki, a na dodatek nie robi nic w kierunku odbudowy. Człowiek zniszczył swój dom.

Ale i tak chciał wyjść, jeszcze raz spojrzeć na słońce, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby już nigdy nie miał ku temu okazji, gdyby po raz kolejny go gdzieś zamknięto, na zawsze.

Przebywanie w małych pomieszczeniach było męczące dla Lucyfera, szczególnie gdy był sam. Chcąc nie chcąc, przypominało mu to klatkę, cztery ściany, z których nie da się wydostać nawet przez sen. Czuł się jak w celi, w ładnym więzieniu, które mógł opuścić tylko wtedy, gdy otrzyma pozwolenie. Ograniczona przestrzeń go przerażała. Do tego zakaz starszego Winchestera dotyczący niemożności wychodzenia na zewnątrz z powodu zagrożenia, które czyhało nie tylko na niego, ale też na resztę domowników, i to z jego winy.

Wraz z kolejnym sfrustrowanym jękiem opuszczającym usta Lucyfera, w aniele wzbierała ochota na wydostanie się z tej klatki. Obrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na szary, nieco popękany sufit. Brzydka farba odchodziła w niektórych miejscach, najczęściej w rogach, złuszczając się i przybierając ciemniejszą barwę. Gdy zamknął oczy, na ułamek sekundy ujrzał swoją starą Klatkę i ogień, z którym wiązał się okropny krzyk. Wnętrzności Porannej Gwiazdy zacisnęły się nieprzyjemnie, a towarzyszące temu poczucie winy przyprawiało o mdłości.

Jego męczarnie przerwały dwa puknięcia w drzwi.

– Cześć.

Ujrzał twarz Sama. Po chwili zastanowienia łowca wszedł do środka.

– Witaj Sam – odpowiedział archanioł i usiadł na łóżku. Na szczęście Sam był z dala od Michała i jego gniewu. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

– Wpadłem na pewien pomysł.

– Zmieniam się w słuch.

– Założyłem, że pewnie ci się nudzi, gdy tak tutaj sam siedzisz i pomyślałem sobie... nie miałbyś ochoty na bardziej wnikliwe poznanie ludzi?

Lucyfer zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Ucieszył się, że mimo zapewnień starszego Winchestera, Sam jednak składał mu wizyty, i to z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Towarzystwo bruneta wydawało się dużo lepsze niż wizja opuszczenia bunkra. Towarzystwo bruneta wydawało się dużo lepsze niż wszystko inne.

– Zważywszy na okoliczności... – Rogaty wskazał dłonią na swoje ciało. – Skoro stałem się jednym z was, chyba będzie to nieuniknione. Pora poznać waszą... – urwał w pół zdania i uśmiechnął się smutno – to znaczy, naszą kulturę.

Wyższy mężczyzna ze współczuciem wypełniającym oczy spojrzał na blondyna. Nie wiedział, czy ma go pocieszyć. Nie miał pojęcia o czym teraz myślał Lucyfer, lecz z pewnością nie było mu łatwo, w końcu stracił swój sens życia, coś, co czyniło go  _Lucyferem_.

– No, to wstawaj – rzekł i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, chcąc choć trochę dodać mu otuchy.

Szli wzdłuż korytarza, ramię w ramię, i wtedy Sam zauważył, że Lucyfer miał na sobie jego starą koszulkę Lynyrd Skynyrd. Sprane logo zespołu widniało na poszarzałym materiale.

– Hej, skąd masz tę koszulkę? – spytał nie przestając maszerować.

– Twój brat mi ją dał. A raczej rzucił nią we mnie powtarzając, że nie pozwoli Szatanowi chodzić w jego ubraniach.

Winchester zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

– Będziemy musieli się wybrać do sklepu i kupić ci jakieś ubrania i prawdopodobnie inne gadżety. No wiesz, żebyś miał swoje własne i nie musiał pożyczać ode mnie. – Znów się zaśmiał.

Niebieskooki zatrzymał się w miejscu i zagryzł dolną wargę.

– Czy przeszkadza ci to, że mam na sobie twoją odzież? – odezwał się po minucie.

– Nie, skądże – zaperzył się łowca. – Myślałem tylko, że to ty czujesz się niekomfortowo nosząc czyjeś ubrania. I że będziesz chciał mieć coś swojego, co będzie tylko twoje – dodał.

Lucyfer już chciał powiedzieć, że to Sam był dla niego stworzony, tylko dla niego, lecz się powstrzymał wierząc, że wprawiłoby go to w zakłopotanie. Mimo, że była to prawda. Sam wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do wtrąceń Diabła o ich przeznaczeniu. Dlatego w odpowiedzi blondyn jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową.

– Mówiliście, że nie mogę wychodzić z bunkra. Że jest to dla mnie i dla was niebezpieczne.

– Bo jest, ale...

– W takim razie, nie życzę sobie, byś narażał swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo dla paru koszulek i spodni.

– ...  _ale_  nie możemy przez cały czas przebywać w ukryciu – naciskał Sam. – Wiele razy byliśmy ścigani przez policję, FBI, wampiry, demony, anioły, lewiatany i inne potwory. Nawet zombie. Damy sobie radę.

Ponownie ruszyli. Na chwilę zapomnieli, że w ogóle gdzieś zmierzali, że nie był to zwykły spacer korytarzem bunkra.

– Dokąd idziemy? – spytał niższy z nich.

– Niespodzianka – rzekł lakonicznie, a chytry uśmieszek wpełzł na jego wargi. – Spodoba ci się.

Archanioł przytaknął i znów szedł u boku Sama. Kilkanaście kroków później, znaleźli się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do pokoju, o którym Lucyfer nie miał pojęcia. Był tu po raz pierwszy.

Łowca nacisnął mosiężną klamkę, a towarzyszące temu uczucie ekscytacji prawie rozsadzało jego żołądek. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż pokaże to Porannej Gwieździe, aż zobaczy minę upadłego anioła. Fascynowało go to, jak zareaguje.

Szatan zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się niecierpliwie po pomieszczeniu. Sam zaobserwował, że mężczyzna często mrużył oczy, przez co między jego brwiami formowała się malutka kreska, a czoło pokrywało się zmarszczkami. I często uśmiechał się smutno, zupełnie jakby cały czas był przygotowany na najgorsze, na porażkę. I opierał się o ściany. Lucyfer miał swoje nawyki, i Sam zastanawiał się, czy Rogaty wiedział, że to robił, czy po prostu poddawał się swej naturze, instynktom.

– Gdzie jest ta niespodzianka?

Winchester podniósł szary, plastikowy przedmiot i nacisnął okrągły guzik. W tym samym momencie niebieskooki usłyszał obcy głos. I kolejny. A potem jeszcze dwa. Odwrócił się zdezorientowany, a gdy ujrzał duży telewizor, otworzył delikatnie usta w szczerym zdziwieniu. Pochłaniał wzrokiem obrazy przewijające się po ekranie, zatracając się w zupełnie innym świecie. Widział ludzi, słyszał ich rozmowy, słyszał śmiech. Wszystko to w byle pudełku.

Szczęka opadła mu całkowicie, gdy na dwie sekundy ekran skąpał się w czerni, a moment później zmieniła się sceneria wyświetlanego obrazu. Rzucił uśmiechającemu się Samowi zszokowane spojrzenie.

– To – mężczyzna palcem wskazał urządzenie – to jest telewizor. My, ludzie, oglądamy w nim wszystko.

– Wszystko? – powtórzył zdziwiony.

– Może przesadziłem. Poczekaj, aż dowiesz się, co to internet. – Przewrócił oczami na widok szeroko rozwartych oczu Lucyfera. – Tak czy inaczej, w telewizji możesz oglądać co chcesz. Pomyślałem, że to dobry sposób na poznanie człowieczeństwa. Podglądanie życia innych w telewizji. – Sam pomachał trzymanym w dłoni pilotem. – A tym zmieniasz stacje.

– Stacje?

– Czyli programy. Patrz – powiedział i nacisnął strzałkę w prawo.

Faktycznie, obraz się zmienił, a z głośników zaczęła sączyć się muzyka. Archanioł zmrużył powieki i przechylił lekko głowę wpatrując się w telewizor.

– O, kocham ten kawałek – skomentował brunet i na chwilkę zamknął oczy wsłuchując się w tekst piosenki. Okazjonalnie poruszał ustami, co nie uszło uwadze archanioła.

Piosenka była piękna. Wprawdzie to była jedyna ludzka piosenka, którą dane było Lucyferowi słyszeć, ale od razu wpadła mu w ucho. Może dlatego, bo podobała się Samowi, może z powodu jej cudownych brzmień, a może przez prosty, trafiający do serca tekst.

– Końcówka najlepsza – Sam skomentował i skinął głową w kierunku telewizora.

Gdy tylko utwór dobiegł końca, Winchester uśmiechnął się szeroko, bardziej do siebie, i zerknął na Diabła.

– Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? – zapytał.

– Bo naprawdę lubię zespół Lynyrd Skynyrd, a piosenka  _"Simple man"_  jest moją ulubioną. – Lucyfer widocznie nie zrozumiał. – Uszczęśliwia mnie, gdy ją słyszę.

Anioł kiwnął. Sam podał mu pilot, lecz blondyn popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

– Twój brat powiedział, abym nie dotykał czegoś takiego, jak pilot. Zgaduję, że chodziło mu o to.

– Od kiedy to słuchasz się Deana? – zakpił.

– Nie słucham. Lecz to twoja rodzina, a twoje zdanie cenię sobie najbardziej, dlatego zamierzam okazywać mu minimalny szacunek.

– No więc ja ci pozwalam na korzystanie z dobrodziejstw tego bunkra. – Sam starał się nie brać sobie jego słów do serca, były one bardzo szczere i... niezręczne. Uniósł dwukrotnie brwi i wręczył mu pilot. – Możesz oglądać, co tylko zechcesz. Seriale i filmy pomogą ci zrozumieć naszą codzienność, wiadomości informują co się dzieje w kraju i na świecie, są też stacje muzyczne, programy historyczne i kulturowe, naukowe także, ale z nich chyba nic nie zrozumiesz. – Zachichotał i odwrócił się na pięcie.

– Wychodzisz?

Sam wmawiał sobie, że wcale nie słyszał tej złamanej nuty w głosie Lucyfera.

– A chciałbyś, żebym został?

– Tylko jeśli ty chcesz.

– A gdy powiem, że chcę?

– Wtedy się bardzo ucieszę.

Postronna osoba uznałaby to za flirt. Faktycznie, przypominało to flirt, Sam zbeształ się w głowie, nie powinien tak odpowiadać. A anioł już taki był, nie wiedział, że niektóre jego wypowiedzi brzmią dwuznacznie, że jest zbyt intymny, wylewny. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co należy odpowiadać, o co pytać, a jego wypowiedzi zawsze miały oficjalny charakter. Winchester musiał do tego przywyknąć.

Sam uznał, że to właśnie on nauczy Diabła kilku sztuczek, bo pewnie Dean się na to nie zgodzi, a Cas na razie nie znajdował się w kręgu przyjaciół upadłego archanioła.

Łowca rozsiadł się w fotelu i popatrzył na Lucyfera.

– Możesz sobie usiąść, będzie ci wygodniej.

Jak mu powiedziano, tak zrobił. Zajął dużą kanapę i czekał na obrót wydarzeń. Na początku siedział spięty, plecy miał wyprostowane, a złożone dłonie spoczywały na jego kolanach, lecz, gdy ujrzał spokój Sama i ten mały, denerwujący uśmieszek wykrzywiający jego twarz, postanowił się rozluźnić i, naprawdę, czerpać z tego przyjemność.

– Zapytałbym, co chcesz oglądać, ale pewnie nawet nie wiesz – zadeklarował Sam i chwycił pilot.

– Chcę oglądać to, na co ty masz ochotę.

– Okej.

 

.

 

Lucyfer i młodszy Winchester byli w trakcie oglądania maratonu serialu  _"Przyjaciele"_ , gdy usłyszeli podniesione, znajome głosy dobiegające z innego pomieszczenia. A raczej Sam usłyszał, ponieważ archanioł był wciągnięty w fabułę odcinka i kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Brunet wstał powoli i najciszej jak potrafił wyszedł z pokoju, chcąc sprawdzić, o co kłócą się pozostali. Oh, wiedział o  _co_ , jednak chciał poznać ich kolejne argumenty i, gdy będzie taka konieczność, zainterweniować.

Dean stał w pokoju Castiela i dyszał ciężko, co chwilę przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach.

– Cas, nie pozwolę ci tak szafować swoim życiem. Pomyślałeś, co się stanie, jeśli nie uda ci się zabić Bartłomieja?

– Istnieje możliwość, że zginę – odparł monotonnie.

– No właśnie! Mówisz to z takim spokojem, jakby twoje życie nie miało znaczenia.

– Dean, w porównaniu do setek, a nawet tysięcy istnień innych aniołów, moje życie naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.

– Ma znaczenie dla mnie, głupku! – krzyknął i z niedowierzaniem popatrzył w niebieskie oczy przyjaciela. – Dla Sama! Dlaczego tego nie rozumiesz?

– Wierzę, że ty postąpiłbyś tak samo, gdyby twój brat był w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Tylko że Sammy to mój prawdziwy  _brat_. Nie taki, który wydałby mnie na śmierć. Owszem, bywało między nami ciężko, nadal bywa... – Gadreel, jego miał na myśli Dean. – Ale, cholera, jesteśmy też najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, troszczymy się o siebie. A twoja rodzinka najwyraźniej cię nienawidzi.

Castiel zamyślił się. Łowca oczekiwał odpowiedzi, miał nadzieję, że anioł zmieni zdanie. Nie mógł go stracić, tak jak każdego innego członka rodziny. Nie poradziłby sobie z tym.

– Dean... – Głos Sama przerwał panującą ciszę. – Dobrze wiemy, że ostateczna decyzja należy do Casa. Nie mówię, że nie jest to ryzykowne, ale Cas wie, co robi.

Starszy łowca wypuścił powietrze nosem i zacisnął mocno zęby, uwydatniając tym samym linię szczęki, po czym zamknął oczy.

– Dlaczego nikt w tym domu nie myśli zdrowo? Wy wszyscy chcecie umrzeć, jak nie Szatan to Metatron. Może jeszcze ja od razu pójdę skopać dupę Abaddona?

– Musimy się nią zająć – zauważył Sam.

– No musimy, musimy, ale, po pierwsze; mając konkretny plan, i po drugie; mając jakieś cholerne wsparcie!

– Spokojnie, Dean – Castiel prawie wyszeptał. – Poradzę sobie, proszę tylko, byście się w to nie mieszali.

– Co? – bracia powiedzieli równocześnie.

– Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, by wam się coś stało.

– Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? – prychnął Dean i założył ręce na piersi. – Myślisz, że pozwolimy ci iść samemu? Nie ma mowy, idziemy z tobą, będziemy czekać w Impali.

Anioł westchnął głośno.

– Pod jednym warunkiem.

– Jakim znowu? – spytał zirytowany.

– Chcę, aby Lucyfer był z wami.

Sam uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, a Dean zaśmiał się sardonicznie.

– Zwariowałeś, tak? Powiedz, że zwariowałeś.

– Z Lucyferem u boku będziecie bezpieczniejsi.

– Od kiedy Diabeł i jego towarzystwo może w czymś pomóc? – Blondyn zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pomieszczeniu. – Jutro masz się stawić u Metatrona po łaskę, tak? Więc mamy jeszcze czas na przemyślenie innych opcji. A teraz idę stąd zanim palniesz coś jeszcze głupszego.

I z tymi słowami Dean zniknął za rogiem. Dwójka mężczyzn usłyszała jeszcze lamentowanie łowcy, lecz postanowili go nie komentować.

– Przepraszam za niego. Po prostu źle się ostatnio dzieje.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać, Sam. Twój brat się martwi, rozumiem to. – Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się.

– Porozmawiam z nim potem. Może uda mi się go przekonać.

Łowca zbierał się do wyjścia z pokoju Castiela, gdy zatrzymała go dłoń na ramieniu.

– Sam... – odezwał się cicho. – Wiem, że pomysł z Lucyferem może ci się nie spodobać, lecz zna on wiele zaklęć i jest świetnym wojownikiem, jak przystało na archanioła.

– Nie ma sprawy. To znaczy, mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego.

Posłał Casowi pokrzepiający uśmiech i wyszedł z sypialni zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Musiał znaleźć Deana i przemówić mu do rozumu. Chłopcy nie mogli zabronić Casowi prób ratowania jego rodziny. Rodzina to rodzina, coś najważniejszego w życiu, warto walczyć o nią za wszelką cenę i do samego końca.

Sam zmierzał właśnie do pokoju Deana, lecz postanowił zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Szybko pomaszerował w stronę pokoju z telewizorem, by sprawdzić jak Lucyfer się bawi, czy może jeszcze się nie znudził.

Przekręcił klamkę i delikatnie uchylił drzwi, a jego oczom ukazał się archanioł siedzący na skraju kanapy, nachylający się w kierunku urządzenia, z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Diabeł nie zauważył jego nieobecności. I wtedy Lucyfer zaśmiał się cicho, a śmiech ten przypominał mruczenie kota. Jego oblicze przepełniała beztroska i radość i niewinność, i Sam musiał zamknąć drzwi, by oderwać od niego wzrok.

Winchester bezwiednie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Śmiech Rogacza był tak dziwnie przyjemnym dźwiękiem, że brunet nie mógł pozbyć się go ze swojej głowy, w której odtwarzał się na nowo, i znowu, i znowu. Był taki pogodny, niczym śmiech małego dziecka, nie dorosłego mężczyzny,  _Diabła_.

Łowca otrząsnął się z amoku i powrócił na ścieżkę prowadzącą do sypialni Deana. Nie chciał się z nim wdawać w kłótnie, ale upór i uprzedzenie starszego z nich nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć, przez co jedynym sposobem na wymianę zdań była właśnie kłótnia.

Sam zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do środka, gdy usłyszał pozwolenie. Jego brat leżał na łóżku z rękami założonymi pod głową.

– Jeśli przyszedłeś tu, żeby mnie przekonywać do słuszności decyzji Casa, to przepraszam bardzo, ale nie zamierzam cię słuchać – zaznaczył na początku.

– Nie, nie przyszedłem po to. – Brunet podszedł do biurka i usiadł na jego skraju. – Szczerze powiedziawszy, mi również się to nie podoba i najchętniej przywiązałbym Casa do kaloryfera albo zamknął w naszym lochu. – Dean zaśmiał się. – Ale popatrz na to z innej perspektywy, Castiel pozbędzie się Bartłomieja, przecież oboje wiemy, że potrafi walczyć, dostanie swoją łaskę, co da nam przewagę nie tylko nad Metatronem, ale i Abaddonem.

– Więc jesteś gotowy wysłać go wprost do paszczy lwa, by mieć nad tymi sukinsynami przewagę?

– O co ci chodzi, Dean? – spytał Sam i zmrużył lekko oczy. – Wiesz, że Cas nie jest tak całkiem bezbronny i nie da się łatwo zabić. Dlaczego nie chcesz, by tam poszedł?

Starszy Winchester wydał się być niepewny swej odpowiedzi.

– Nie chcę go stracić. W naszej rodzinie umarło już za wiele osób, za niedługo zostaniemy tylko my.

– Prawie przez całe życie byliśmy tylko my – wtrącił cicho.

– A wszyscy, którzy się do nas zbliżyli albo kończyli martwi albo odchodzili. Albo to my odchodziliśmy dla ich dobra.

– Masz już dość pożegnań, co? Boisz się, że gdy Cas dostanie łaskę, wróci do Nieba? Że nas opuści?

Zapadła cisza.

No tak, to miało sens. Rodzina, przyjaciele, znajomi Winchesterów zawsze kończyli źle. Nawet osoby, które na nich spojrzały nie były bezpieczne. Najwyraźniej nad braćmi ciążyła swego rodzaju klątwa, a Dean pragnął, by zbierała jak najmniejsze żniwo. Dlatego chciał wieść spokojne życie, z dala od Piekła i Nieba, mając nadzieję, że pech ich opuści, że będą mieli możliwość normalnego funkcjonowania w bunkrze, we trzech, jak zwyczajni ludzie.

Gdyby nie fakt, że nie byli zwyczajni, a losy świata spoczywały na ich barkach, Dean byłby w stanie w to uwierzyć.

Wysoki łowca westchnął, teraz już pojmując obawy swego brata. I, cóż, nie miał tutaj nic do gadania, w pełni podzielając jego zdanie.

 

.

 

Castiel był w kropce. Oczywiście, zdążył zadeklarować Winchesterom, że zamierza zgodzić się na ofertę Metatrona, ale teraz, gdy wszystko dogłębniej przemyślał, zaczął się wahać. Miał jeszcze jeden dzień, więc czas go nie spieszył.

A Dean wcale nie pomagał. Kategorycznie zabronił mu nawiązywać jakichkolwiek kontaktów ze Skrybą, Bartłomiejem i aniołami chcącymi jego śmierci, wciąż powtarzając, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Metatron oszukał go raz, może to zrobić i drugi.

Cas zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, tak, lecz wiedział również, że mając możliwość ponownego otworzenia Nieba – poświęcając jedynie swoją osobę – musiał zaryzykować. Mógł stracić wszystko, co posiadał; łaskę, życie, ale jeśli to oznaczało powrót jego rodziny do Raju, on się nie liczył.

Z drugiej zaś strony, jeśli Metatron nie otworzy Nieba, jeśli anioły zostaną wśród ludzi skazani tylko na siebie, jeśli po raz kolejny go zdradzi, już na zawsze pozostanie tym, który współpracował z wrogiem i doprowadził do upadku niebiańskich istot. Skrybie zależało tylko na pozbyciu się konkurencji, o anioły nie troszczył się wcale.

Do tego dołączyła także obawa, czy zdoła zgładzić Bartłomieja, który nie był zwykłym żołnierzykiem. Skoro Metatron nie pofatygował się, by zabić go osobiście, musiał się czegoś obawiać. Możliwe, że serafin był naprawdę potężny lub otaczały go liczne jednostki chroniące przed niebezpieczeństwem.

Przez ostatnie dwa dni Cas nieustannie brał pod uwagę różne opcje przeprowadzenia ataku. Rozważył również stchórzenie i ucieczkę zaraz po odzyskaniu łaski, lecz szansa, że Metatron wytropiłby go była większa niż sto procent. Dean zaproponował wcześniej, że wraz z Samem pomoże, ale czarnowłosy nie mógł na to pozwolić, nie mógł ich mieszać w swoje problemy i, przede wszystkim, nie mógł ich narazić na pewną śmierć. Nie kwestionował ich zdolności, jednak dwójka łowców, zmarnowany anioł i Diabeł bez łaski byli niczym w porównaniu do zastępów Bartłomieja. A gdyby im się nie udało, Castiel musiałby się martwić nie tylko o siebie, ale też o Winchesterów, przez co nie byłby w pełni skupiony i cały plan by diabli wzięli.

Nie chciał ryzykować ich życia.

Jednak bracia tego nie rozumieli.

I właśnie dlatego Cas był tak rozdarty. Posiadał wiele opcji, lecz musiał wybrać jedyną, tę właściwą, która w skutkach przysporzy im najmniej kłopotów. Anioł wierzył w mniejsze i większe zło. Tylko, że teraz nie potrafił ich odróżnić.

 

.

 

Tymczasem w zupełnie innej części miasta w, z pozoru, opuszczonym budynku grupka mężczyzn dyskutowała głośno nie omieszkując w ostre, niezbyt kulturalne słowa.

Malachiasz debatował wraz ze swoim oddziałem na temat Castiela, Bartłomieja i Metatrona. Nie posiadali jednak dużej ilości informacji i większości musieli się po prostu domyślać. Na przykład, co aniołek Deana Winchestera miał wspólnego ze Skrybą.

Wśród rozumowania wszystkich skrzydlatych panowały dwa poglądy; jedni uważali, że Castiel był wspólnikiem Metatrona i razem z nim dążył do zagłady aniołów, a drudzy – i tych było zdecydowanie mniej – byli przekonani, że Cas darzy Skrybę szczerą nienawiścią. W tej drugiej grupce znajdował się właśnie Malachiasz, dlatego wiadomość, że Castiel brata się z Metatronem wstrząsnęła nim doszczętnie.

On również miał chrapkę na stanowisko Skryby, lecz nie miał wystarczającego wsparcia, by strącić go z "tronu". Natomiast znał kogoś, a raczej o tym kimś wiedział, za kim ciągnęły się sznureczki bezmyślnych aniołów. Bartłomiej.

Na całe szczęście Malachiasz sprytu posiadał za dwóch – rozumu za grosz, lecz to inna bajka – i zapuścił kreta w malutkim królestwie Bartłomieja. Dzięki temu miał dostęp do wielu nowinek, a także planów działania wroga, więc czuł się jako tako bezpieczny. Do czasu, oczywiście, zanim się dowiedział o Castielu i Metatronie działającymi u swego boku.

Jego kret, Nekael, poinformował go niecały tydzień temu, że Bartłomiej zainteresował się Castielem i jego przeszłością i że byłby bardzo uradowany, gdyby ów aniołek dołączył do rozległej watahy działającej przeciwko złemu Skrybie. Bartłomiej chciał Castiela, wiedział, do czego był zdolny, i chciał również aniołów wierzących w Casa.

A skoro Bartłomiej kogoś chciał, osoba ta musiała być naprawdę ważna. I rozchwytywana, bo przecież nawet Metatron o niego zabiegał.

Malachiasz, zdając sobie sprawę, że posiadanie Castiela w swoich zastępach da mu przewagę nad pozostałymi, postanowił zorganizować na niego napad, jednak nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli.

Wiedział, jak prawie każdy, że do Castiela najłatwiej dotrzeć przez Winchesterów, dlatego nakazał czwórce swoich ludzi, aby ich wytropili – co nie było trudne, gdy posiadało się znajomości tu i ówdzie – i śledzili przez jakiś czas. Nadarzyła się wspaniała okazja, Sam Winchester wyszedł na niewinny spacerek wraz z innym łowcą, przynajmniej tak zakładał Malachiasz, lecz ten łowca znał nieprzeciętne zaklęcie, które nawet im nie było znane, i odesłał szpiegów daleko, daleko... Sammy obracał się w niepokojącym towarzystwie.

Malachiasz będzie musiał zlecić swym żołnierzom, by powęszyli co nieco, lecz wpierw priorytety, czyli Castiel.

Przez umysł Malachiasza przewinął się zastępczy plan; jeśli nie uda im się pojmać Casa, wtedy zwrócą się do nowego koleżki Winchesterów.


	12. Starcie

Sam obudził się z umysłem przepełnionym różnymi taktykami i możliwymi scenariuszami przeprowadzenia zamachu na Bartłomieja. Nie mógł się oderwać od niepokojących myśli nawet podczas snu, ciągle rozważając jakie posunięcie będzie najodpowiedniejsze. Castiel ze wsparciem, czy bez? A jeśli już ze wsparciem, to czy wraz z Lucyferem, który jeszcze nie do końca poznał swe ludzkie ciało? Gdzie mieli czekać na Castiela? Mieli za nim podążać również w drodze do Metatrona?

Mężczyzna przetarł zmęczone oczy i spojrzał na świecące cyfry budzika stojącego na szafce nocnej nieopodal łóżka, które wskazywały szóstą trzydzieści osiem rano. Oparł się na łokciach i westchnął przez nos. Wątpił w to, by znów zasnął, za bardzo się martwił, dlatego wstał z obszernego łóżka i podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął z niej koszulę, oczywiście w kratę, i jeansy, po czym powędrował do łazienki, by nieco się rozbudzić i odświeżyć.

Wyszedł z parującego pomieszczenia po niespełna trzydziestu minutach, a i tak nie zastał nigdzie reszty domowników. Bunkier wydawał się być opuszczony, pogrążony w ciszy i spokoju, zupełnie nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzących wydarzeń. A już za kilka godzin odbędzie się walka po części decydująca o losach ludzi, a może nawet i świata. Nikt nie wiedział, co Metatron miał w planach, do czego tak naprawdę dążył, co zrobi, gdy już zapanuje nad wszystkimi aniołami.

Winchester siedział w kuchni z kubkiem parującej kawy w dłoni, gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Chwilę później zauważył swojego brata w szarym szlafroku mamroczącego pod nosem przekleństwa. Dean nie należał do rannych ptaszków.

– Dzień dobry, słońce – przywitał się Sam.

– Przestań, nie jestem w nastroju do żartów. Prawie nie spałem w nocy.

– Nie ty jeden – przyznał i spojrzał na zaspaną twarz łowcy. – Masz jakiś pomysł co do dzisiaj?

Starszy z nich westchnął uważając, że na takie rozmowy jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie, a już zwłaszcza bez porannej dawki kofeiny.

– Jak powiedziałeś, decyzja należy do Casa. Ale chłopak nie musi wiedzieć, że się do niej nie dostosowaliśmy.

– Czyli nawet jeśli się nie zgodzi na nasze towarzystwo, i tak pójdziemy?

– Ja tak łatwo nie pozwolę mu umrzeć – zadeklarował blondyn i podszedł do ekspresu do kawy. – Nie wiem jak ty.

– Przecież dobrze wiesz, że oddałbym za niego życie, gdyby naszła taka potrzeba. Jak możesz w to wątpić?

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

Między braćmi zapadła cisza, lecz nie na długo. Sam wpadł na pomysł.

– Możemy dowiedzieć się więcej o Bartłomieju i Metatronie – powiedział szybko i wstał z drewnianego krzesła. – Nie spodoba ci się.

– Mów.

– Lucyfer – rzekł jego imię, jakby sam wyraz wyjaśniał wszystko. – Spytamy go, co wie o tych dwóch aniołach.

– Oo nie, Sammy, nie ma mowy. Nie będę się zwracał o pomoc do Diabła. Mam swój honor. Gdzie jest twój? Od kiedy tak chętnie z nim współpracujesz?

– To nie jest współpraca – brunet rzekł na swoją obronę – a zdobywanie potrzebnych informacji. Wypytamy go i po sprawie.

– Po sprawie, mówisz? Pogawędka z Szatanem to dla ciebie nic nowego, prawda? Zaprzyjaźniliście się przez ten miesiąc.

– Dean, już nie przesadzaj. Rozmawialiśmy zaledwie kilka razy.

Niższy Winchester parsknął nieprzyjemnie. Zupełnie, jakby nie słyszał ciągłego otwierania drzwi od pokoju Rogatego, zazwyczaj późnym wieczorem. Jakby nie słyszał wymiany zdań.

Nie chciał, by Sam rozmawiał z Lucyferem, by w ogóle przebywał blisko niego, by wchodził z nim w jakiekolwiek interakcje. Nie ufał archaniołowi, za cholerę mu nie ufał, i tylko czekał, aż wykona jakiś czyn, gest zdradzający jego niecne zamiary. Lucyfer miał zostać w bunkrze na czas rekonwalescencji. Na rannego ani obolałego nie wyglądał, więc oznaczało to, że za niedługo będzie mógł opuścić ich dom.

W tym momencie do kuchni wszedł trzeci mężczyzna o ciemnych, prawie czarnych włosach.

– Cześć, Cas, mam pytanie – pierwszy odezwał się Sam.

– Witaj, Dean, witaj, Sam. Słucham?

– Sam, nawet nie próbuj... – wciął się Dean, lecz przerwano mu wpół zdania.

– Czy Lucyfer może posiadać informacje na temat Metatrona albo Bartłomieja?

Castiel nie odpowiadał przez kilkanaście sekund, najwidoczniej głęboko się zastanawiając.

– Chyba tak, ale pewny nie jestem. Bartłomiej to...

– Dzięki, zaraz wracam.

I Sam zniknął za rogiem w mgnieniu oka. Powędrował do pokoju archanioła, zapukał dwukrotnie do drzwi i czekał na przyzwolenie do wejścia. Jednak takiego nie usłyszał. W zasadzie to nic nie usłyszał. Otworzył powoli drzwi i zerknął do pomieszczenia spodziewając się, że zobaczy Lucyfera zagrzebanego w pościeli, ale anioła tam nie było. Winchester zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się, gdzie Rogacz mógł pójść. Pomyślał o swojej sypialni, jako że Diabeł okazywał sympatię tylko względem niego, i szybko ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Ale miał cichą nadzieję, że tam go nie znajdzie. Nie spodobała mu się wizja Lucyfera odwiedzającego jego pokój.

Lecz i tam go nie było. Teraz Sam zaczął się niepokoić. Otwierał drzwi do każdego pomieszczenia, ale każde było puste. Został ostatni pokój, pokój z telewizorem, więc łowca bez wahania wtargnął do środka.

Odetchnął głośno, gdy ujrzał blondyna śpiącego na kanapie. Telewizor wciąż był włączony, i jakże się Sam zdziwił, gdy zobaczył na ekranie znajome, animowane twarze. Czyżby Lucyfer zasnął oglądając bajki? Winchester z delikatnym uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

Włączył światło, z racji tego, że bunkier nie posiadał okien, i podszedł do Porannej Gwiazdy. Zakasłał chcąc obudzić upadłego archanioła, lecz sen, który go spowił, najwyraźniej nie był tak lekki, na jaki wyglądał. Blondyn przewrócił się na drugi bok i chrapnął głośno, po czym zamlaskał. Samowi zabrakło języka w gardle. Wpatrywał się jedynie w mężczyznę ze skonsternowanym wyrazem twarzy nie wiedząc, co ma robić. To był Szatan; nigdy wcześniej nie budził Szatana. Ale teraz był zwykłym człowiekiem, jakby nowo narodzonym, i Sam czuł się nieco nieswojo, gdy myślał o aniele w ten sposób. Znajdowali się w tym momencie na równi, nie było między nimi znaczącej różnicy prócz zaznanego doświadczenia. Brunet wciąż w pełni nie wierzył, że Lucyfer to człowiek.

– Lucyfer...? – odezwał się niepewnie. – Wstawaj.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk wydobywający się z otwartych ust Diabła. Sam nie chciał dociekać, ale chyba widział malutką strużkę śliny spływająca po policzku pokrytym świeżym zarostem.

– Ej, obudź się – powiedział pewniej, z wyczekiwaniem wpatrując się w sylwetkę anioła.

Żadnej reakcji.

– Gabriel, odstaw tego dziobaka. – Moment później, Sam usłyszał stłumione słowa wypowiedziane zaspanym, ochrypniętym głosem i, naprawdę, o mało co nie wybuchł śmiechem.

Lucyfer nieprzytomnie założył ręce na głowę, ujarzmiając niesforne kosmyki jasnych włosów, i zatopił twarz w poduszce. Następnie wybełkotał coś, czego Sam nie był wstanie zrozumieć.

– Dość tego, Lucyfer, wstawaj! – prawie krzyknął tracąc cierpliwość.

W jednej sekundzie oszołomiony archanioł podniósł się z kanapy i rozkojarzony rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Zmrużył oczy, przyzwyczajając wrażliwe źrenice do światełka sączącego się z małej żarówki, po czym przetarł dłonią połowę twarzy, niczym dziecko, które zaspało w Boże Narodzenie i nie doczekało się otwarcia prezentów. Albo Sam za bardzo puszczał wodzę fantazji.

– Co się... staaaało? – zapytał ziewając, nie kłopocząc się z zasłonięciem sobie ust.

Znów ziewnął, jeszcze bardziej ostentacyjnie niż poprzednio, i szeroko otworzył samoistnie opadające powieki.

– Nie stało się nic, na szczęście.

– Więc czemu zawdzięczam tę uroczą wizytę? – wymamrotał pod nosem, co jakiś czas obracając się, by zobaczyć, gdzie jest.

Sam uniósł brwi w geście szczerego zdziwienia. Czy Lucyfer w ogóle był przytomny? Ponieważ plótł głupoty.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

I w tej chwili niższy mężczyzna oprzytomniał, wracając do świata żywych, i w pełni świadomie rozglądnął się wokół siebie. Zamrugał szybko.

– Wybacz, Sam. Miałem dziwny sen. Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? – zapytał Lucyfer.

– Byłeś tu całą noc?

– Najwyraźniej – odparł lakonicznie.

– Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale chyba najpierw trzeba będzie cię doprowadzić do stanu używalności – zacmokał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – No chodź – pospieszył widząc, że Diabeł nawet nie drgnął.

W przeciągu minuty znaleźli się w kuchni. Dean nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, Poranna Gwiazda również. Rzucali sobie mordercze spojrzenia. Cas nie odezwał się ani słowem, widocznie wiedział, że Lucyfer nadal obwiniał go o utracenie swej łaski. A Sam wpatrywał się w zombie–archanioła, niechętnie wkraczającego na terytorium, w którym przebywał starszy Winchester, z grymasem wypisanym na twarzy.

Błękitne oczy Rogatego, natomiast, nie straciły swego błysku, mimo nękającego go zmęczenia. Wciąż tkwiła w nich pewna iskra, taka niespotykana elektryczność, przez którą włoski na karku bruneta jeżyły się niemiłosiernie, a gęsia skórka pokrywała całe ciało. Jakby coś ukrywał, jakby coś wiedział. Nie podobało się to Samowi, a już zwłaszcza nie podobały mu się te wszystkie objawy towarzyszące nawiązywaniu kontaktów wzrokowych z Lucyferem. Może, po prostu, takie już były oczy Nicka, a może to łaska–dusza anioła tchnęła w nie tę promienność, to coś, czego łowca nie potrafił dokładnie określić.

Głośne kaszlnięcie Deana sprowadziło wysokiego łowcę na ziemię. Wszyscy milczeli, nikt nie chciał być tym pierwszym, który przełamie ciszę, każdy unikał wzroku pozostałych.

Sam wywrócił oczami widząc infantylność trójki, nota bene, dorosłych mężczyzn i skierował się w stronę lodówki z zamiarem przyrządzenia śniadania.

– Lucyfer, nalej sobie kawy – nakazał młodszy Winchester nawet nie odwracając się w jego kierunku.

Archanioł, pod bacznym okiem Deana, podszedł do ekspresu i niepewnie chwycił szklany dzbanek do ręki, a gdy się upewnił, że faktycznie trzyma przedmiot, którym nalewa się kawę, ostrożnie przechylił go i zalał czarny kubek do połowy. Aromatyczny zapach spalonych ziaren kawy dotarł do nozdrzy jasnowłosego, przez co ten skrzywił się lekko, a powodem tego była niechęć Lucyfera do napoju zwanego kawą. Nie zasmakowała mu od samego początku. Lecz wypił ją dzielnie, nie zwracając uwagi na nieprzyjemny posmak, który pozostał na jego języku. Zacmokał głośno.

– Więc, Cas – odezwał się Dean, rzucając Rogatemu ostatnie posępne spojrzenie – masz jakiś niezawodny plan na dzisiejsze starcie?

Diabeł zerknął na Sama, następnie na Castiela siedzącego przy stole wraz z Deanem, i znów na wyższego Winchestera.

Castiel otworzył usta, a z racji tego, że nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, natychmiast je zamknął

– Na początku zamierzam udać się do Metatrona, odzyskać moją łaskę, a potem zgodnie z informacjami pójść do miejsca, w którym stacjonuje Bartłomiej – odpowiedział naturalnie i wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie.

– A gdzie w tym wszystkim jesteśmy my?

– Dean, mówiłem ci, że nie chcę, abyście się w to mieszali. Jeśli Bartłomiej dowie się o waszej obecności, nie będę w stanie was ochronić.

– Jesteśmy w tym biznesie już jakiś czas, wiemy jak samodzielnie się obronić – rzekł zniecierpliwiony łowca o piegowatym nosie. – Cas, poradzimy sobie, uwierz w nas.

Dwójka patrzyła sobie w oczy, zupełnie jakby toczyła niewerbalną rozmowę, której szczegóły były znane tylko im. Sam kaszlnięciem przerwał niezręczną ciszę.

– A wiesz jak zabijesz Bartłomieja? – spytał brunet.

– Anielskim ostrzem.

– Tak po prostu? Pójdziesz tam i wbijesz mu anielskie ostrze w czaszkę? – odezwał się zniecierpliwiony Dean. – Ile razy mówiłeś, że ten anioł jest niebezpieczny? A teraz chcesz tam iść i ot tak go zabić? Chyba nie myślisz, że to będzie takie łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, ile ten sukinsyn ma zastępów.

– Dean ma rację – przyznał Sam i spojrzał na Castiela, który nerwowo wiercił się na krześle. – Nie możesz tam iść nieprzygotowany.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale ograniczają mnie możliwości. Nie mogę na wejściu zdradzić moich zamiarów, to oczywiste, dlatego muszę najpierw zdobyć zaufanie Bartłomieja, a potem, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, zaatakować.

Zamilkli na kilka minut.

– Może spętamy Śmierć? – wypalił nagle Dean, lecz od razu po przeanalizowaniu swoich słów odrzucił ten pomysł.

– Święty olej? – zaproponował Sam. Jego brat uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– Zapuścimy mu koktajl mołotowa. – Dean, nie przestając się uśmiechać, popatrzył na Lucyfera znacząco.

– Jak śmiesz, nędzna kreaturo, wspominać zamach na mojego brata? – Syk zapomnianego Diabła wypełnił kuchnie. Atmosfera stała się cięższa, a powietrze gęstsze.

– Święty olej i Śmierć odpadają – przerwał młodszy Winchester w obawie o życie Deana. Albo Porannej Gwiazdy. – Mamy do ciebie kilka pytań – zwrócił się do Lucyfera, który mrużył złowieszczo oczy. Lecz gdy archanioł spojrzał na Sama, uspokoił się momentalnie. – Mógłbyś nam powiedzieć, co wiesz o Bartłomieju i Metatronie?

Lucyfer zamyślił się spoglądając na sufit. Zaczął ssać wewnętrzną stronę swego policzka.

Śniadanie, które zaczął przygotowywać Sam, poszło w zapomnienie.

– Pamiętam Metatrona z niebiańskiego dworu; spisywał Słowo naszego Ojca. – Niebieskooki uniósł brwi i postukał palcem wskazującym po dolnej wardze. – Zawsze był wiernym serafinem, nie widziałem w nim żadnych podstępów. Miłował wszystko, co Bóg stworzył. – Malutki uśmiech wpełzł na usta anioła. – Dlatego jestem zaskoczony, że gotów był posunąć się do takiej zdrady.

– Jak go zabić? – spytał rzeczowo Dean. W tej chwili ich stosunki interpersonalne nie miały większego znaczenia, dlatego łowca zdusił swój honor. To tylko konieczne pytania, wcale nie zwracał się o pomoc do Szatana.

– Jak każdego innego anioła.

– A może coś więcej? Jakieś szczegóły?

– Metatron może i jest Skrybą, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że w porównaniu do archanioła jest zwykłym żołnierzykiem – Lucyfer wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Jeśli, oczywiście, nie jest w posiadaniu anielskiej tabliczki, a zakładam, że nie jest. – Odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Nie jest, prawda? – W jego głosie pobrzmiewało ledwo słyszalne zirytowanie.

– Przez pewien czas, faktycznie, mieliśmy ów tabliczkę, niestety została ona nam skradziona – przyznał Castiel. – I, jak mniemam, dostarczona do rąk Metatrona.

– I dopiero teraz raczycie mnie o tym poinformować?! No, to w takim razie, dzięki waszemu geniuszowi, Skryba jest niepokonany. Jego siła równa się sile Boga. Brawo – sarknął.

Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Diabła, westchnęli głośno. Słowa archanioła ugrzęzły w ich głowach, zabijając resztki nadziei na łatwą wygraną, zasiewając ziarno niepewności.

Gadreel, wspólnik Metatrona, ukradł anielską tabliczkę zaraz po tym, jak z zimną krwią zabił Kevina, tym samym dostarczając Samowi setki koszmarów zadręczających nocą jego i tak już niespokojną duszę.

– A co z Bartłomiejem? – ciszę zachrypłym głosem przerwał młodszy Winchester.

Lucyfer przez chwilę przyglądał się mu nie mając pojęcia o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku tygodni. Nie wiedział, że w jego wybranym naczyniu paradował inny anioł, nie wiedział, że Gadreel zszargał świętość, nieskazitelność, niewinność Sama.

– Jestem naprawdę starym aniołem, Sam. Zostałem odcięty od Nieba jeszcze przed narodzeniem wielu naszych sióstr i braci, i nie zdołałem się z nimi zapoznać. Nie jestem w stanie wam nic powiedzieć na temat Bartłomieja.

Sam zagryzł dolną wargę i powrócił do sporządzania posiłku.

Dyskutowali tak do godziny trzynastej proponując najróżniejsze pomysły. Castiel upierał się, by Winchesterowie i Lucyfer zostali w bunkrze, lecz niczym niewzruszony Dean zarzekał się, że nie wyśle Casa na misję samobójczą samego.

I w ten sposób, po wielu kłótniach, Castiel uległ pod namowami łowcy, którego ongiś wyciągnął z Piekła, i zgodził się, by wyruszyli wszyscy razem. Młody anioł nie był z tej decyzji zadowolony. W przeciwieństwie do Deana, który podekscytowany wizją skopania kilku skrzydlatych tyłków, nie dał sobie przemówić do rozsądku. Klamka zapadła.

 

.

 

Wybiła godzina zero. Szatan zdążył podzielić się przydatnymi zaklęciami, Sam wyuczył się inkantacji tych klątw, Dean zapakował anielskie ostrza, butelki świętego oleju, słoiki z krwią – na wszelki wypadek, gdyby potrzebowali specjalnych sigili – a Cas przygotowywał się mentalnie do starcia ze znienawidzonym Metatronem. Gotowi i uzbrojeni po zęby zebrali się w centralnym pokoju bunkra. Stamtąd powędrowali do Impali, uprzednio odbywając motywacyjną gadkę, i usadowili się na miejscach. Dean jako kierowca, Sam jako pasażer, za którym siedział Lucyfer, a obok niego Cas. Jasnowłosy anioł przez chwilę wiercił się na swoim siedzeniu, widocznie skrępowany, i sceptycznie spoglądał na wnętrze pojazdu. Sam, widząc zachowanie Rogatego, postanowił otworzyć jego okno, by pokazać mu, że nie jest zamknięty w małej klatce. Upadły archanioł wystawił dłoń przez otwartą szybę i nieco się uspokoił.

Dean odpalił silnik, a warczenie Chevroleta rozeszło się po cichej okolicy. Lucyfer wytrzeszczył oczy nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. W prawdzie widział już samochód, na żywo jak i w telewizji, ale wciąż nie był przekonany do takiego środku transportu. Castiel niepewnie położył dłoń na spiętym ramieniu swego brata chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Rozumiał, że dla Diabła było to wszystko nowe i niezrozumiałe, zupełnie jak niegdyś dla niego samego. Blondyn przeniósł wzrok na długie palce Casa spoczywające na jego ręce i zmarszczył brwi w geście zdziwienia.

Dlaczego ludzie, próbując się pocieszyć, dotykali swojego ciała? Co to miało na celu? Odwrócił twarz w kierunku okna, nie wyczytując odpowiedzi z oczu Castiela, i skupił całą swoją uwagę na otaczającej ich panoramie.

Ruszyli.

Po niecałych pięciu minutach znaleźli się pod pralnią. Tutaj anioły Metatrona miały odebrać Castiela i zaprowadzić go do ich przełożonego.

– Napisz nam gdzie mamy czekać – przypomniał Dean na pożegnanie.

– Dobrze. A teraz jedźcie stąd. Lepiej, żeby nikt was nie zauważył.

Cas oddalił się od warczącego samochodu. Szedł powoli wzdłuż chodnika, z sercem bijącym jak oszalałe, i czekał na posłańców. Zanim się obejrzał, na horyzoncie zauważył znajome twarze. Zimne szpony strachu zacisnęły się na jego żołądku.

Trójka aniołów przywitała się skinieniem głowy i pochwyciła ramiona czarnowłosego. W przeciągu kilku sekund wszyscy trzej wylądowali na placu zabaw, który wyglądałby na opustoszały, gdyby nie dwa anioły okupujące huśtawki. Spojrzały na Castiela i jego towarzyszy, po czym bez słowa wstały, a następnie gałązką narysowały na piasku skomplikowany sigil otwierający bramy do Nieba.

Gdy już znaleźli się w Raju, ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu Metatrona. Po drodze Cas czuł na sobie wzrok każdego zgromadzonego tu anioła. Dosłownie każdy zaprzestał tego, co właśnie robił, by choć na moment popatrzeć na sławnego Castiela. Na szczęście drzwi do biura Skryby były otwarte, dlatego niebieskooki wparował tam nie oglądając się za siebie, byleby zniknąć z pola widzenia wszystkich skrzydlatych.

– Cas, witaj! – powiedział radośnie Metatron z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. – Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.

– Miejmy to za sobą.

Castiel nie miał zamiaru siedzieć w tym budynku dłużej niż było to konieczne. Chciał otrzymać swoją łaskę, pozbyć się Bartłomieja i raz na zawsze zapomnieć o tym spotkaniu, na którym zdradził nie tylko wypędzone z Nieba rodzeństwo, ale też wszystko, w co do tej pory wierzył.

Nigdy nie chciał zabijać aniołów. Nie chciał odbierać życia nikomu, a zwłaszcza rodzinie. I gdzie skończył, mimo swych przekonań? Skończył na usługach Skryby chcącego doprowadzić do czystki w ich Domu.

– Nie porozmawiamy sobie? No chyba, że jesteś tak chętny do wykonania powierzonego ci zadania, w takim razie nie będę cię powstrzymywał. Zaczniemy?

– Tak – wyższy z mężczyzn odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

 

.

 

Dean co chwilę sprawdzał swój telefon w oczekiwaniu na jakikolwiek znak od Casa. Z każdą sekundą niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej, ponieważ jego komórka milczała. Nie wiedział, czy powinien zacząć się martwić, czy po prostu jeszcze nie nadszedł odpowiedni czas.

– Dean, spokojnie. – Sam próbował pocieszyć swojego brata. On również się niepokoił, lecz starał się nie poddać panice.

– Jak mam być spokojny, gdy nie wiem co się dzieje? – warknął i mocniej zacisnął palce na kierownicy. Sam wciągnął głośno powietrze przez nos.

– Słuchaj, minęły dopiero niecałe – spojrzał na zegarek oplatający jego lewy nadgarstek – cztery minuty, więc za cholerę nie wiem, dlaczego panikujesz. Powiedział, że napisze? To napisze.

Dean zmrużył oczy.

– Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie – odpowiedział wskazując na Sama palcem. Młodszy Winchester zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową.

W tym samym momencie telefon niższego łowcy zaczął wibrować. Dean natychmiast odczytał wiadomość z adresem, pod który mieli się udać, i odpalił silnik. Ostatni raz rzucił Samowi przelotne spojrzenie, po czym wdepnął pedał gazu i skierował się w wyznaczone miejsce.

Natomiast Lucyfer nieprzerwanie zastanawiał się, dlaczego starszy z braci posiadał znamię Kaina na przedramieniu. Czy aż tak wiele go ominęło w przeciągu ostatnich czterech lat?

 

.

 

Cas pojawił się tuż przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do wielkiego budynku. Pomyślał; teraz albo nigdy, i wszedł do środka.

Wewnątrz aż roiło się od aniołów, które dopiero po chwili rozpoznały w przybyszu Castiela. Zapadła cisza, i nawet telefony przestały dzwonić. Czarnowłosy zorientował się, jak bardzo był mały, jak słaby w porównaniu do zgromadzonych tu skrzydlatych. Zacisnął dłonie i ruszył przed siebie, a że nie wiedział, gdzie tak właściwie zmierza, zorientował się dopiero, gdy ujrzał dziesiątki drzwi. Błądził po nich wzrokiem zastanawiając się, które wybrać, za którymi kryje się Bartłomiej? Dlaczego tak beznadziejnie zaplanował tę akcję, w ogóle się nie przygotował!

Nagle ujrzał Bartłomieja.

Cóż, to było zbyt łatwe.

– Castiel? – zapytał serafin. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego przystojnej twarzy, od której wręcz biło pewnością siebie i autorytetem.

– Bartłomieju...

Starszy anioł rzucił jedno, znaczące spojrzenie reszcie i w tej samej chwili pomieszczenie powróciło do życia. Rozmowy mieszały się w niezrozumiały bełkot, stukanie klawiatury wybijało rytm, a niekończący się dźwięk dzwoniących telefonów stanowił jedynie tło tej taniej szopki. Przypominało to ludzką firmę.

– Cóż za niespodzianka. Zapraszam – odezwał się w końcu i ręką wskazał wejście do swego gabinetu. – Lecz najpierw... oddaj swoje anielskie ostrze. Standardowe środki ostrożności. – Gdy Cas wyciągnął błyszczącą broń, drzwi za nimi się zamknęły. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Byli sami w małym pokoiku urządzonym niczym klasyczne biuro. Castiel rozejrzał się dyskretnie, by upewnić się, że jest na dobrej pozycji do ewentualnego ataku. Cały poprzedni "plan" trafił szlag, wszystkie planowania zdały się na nic. Postanowił zaatakować, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Znów posiadał łaskę, co oznaczało, że był w stanie dokonać kilka sztuczek.

– Nie żebym miał miał coś przeciwko, nie zrozum mnie źle, bracie – Bartłomiej dodał, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Nie myślałem, że mogę cię tu zobaczyć. Tak właściwie, to skąd znasz miejsce mojego pobytu?

Cas wtedy zrozumiał, że nie posiadał odpowiedniego wyjaśnienia na wszystkie te pytania, dlatego, nie chcąc marnować szansy, wyciągnął zapasowe anielskie ostrze skrywane w rękawie i zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Następnie w tym samym momencie pojawił się za plecami drugiego anioła i pojmał obie jego ręce, chwytając je w żelaznym uścisku, a ów ostrze brutalnie przyłożył do gardła Bartłomieja. Co dziwniejsze, pierzasty koleżka Castiela nie wyrywał się, nie próbował uciec.

Zbiło to naszego bohatera z tropu, jednak uwadze jego nie uszły nietypowe drżenia przepływające po metalowej powierzchni broni, wokół której ciasno zaciskał palce. Chwilę później usłyszał nieprzyjemny, warkliwy rechot opuszczający lekko rozwarte usta serafina. Rechot przemienił się w śmiech, śmiech przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę, jakby osoba, która w tak obsceniczny sposób okazywała swoją radość, wiedziała coś, o czym wiedzieć nie powinna, a wiedza ta gwarantowała jej kolosalną przewagę nad wrogiem.

Grdyka jasnowłosego anioła unosiła się chaotycznie, a przerażający śmiech narastał z każdą sekundą.

– No dalej, Castiel, zrób to. Zrób to, żeby wygrać.

– Nie zależy mi na zwycięstwie – warknął i przybliżył się do ucha Bartłomieja. – Nigdy mi na nim nie zależało. Chciałem być zwykłym...

– Ale ty nie jesteś zwykły, Cas – blondyn wciął mu się w zdanie – i nigdy nie będziesz. Jest w tobie to coś. – Znów się zaśmiał i szarpnął ręką, by sprawdzić, jak solidny był chwyt czarnowłosego. Najwyraźniej bardzo solidny. – Powiedz, czym cię przekupił?

Castiel mocniej przycisnął ostrze do ruszającej się tchawicy Bartłomieja. Nie chciał się wdawać w jakiekolwiek dyskusje z tym aniołem, nie chciał zdradzać mu tak haniebniej prawdy. Tak bardzo wstydził się tego, co zamierzał zrobić, że przez ułamek sekundy napełniła go niepewność i nienawiść do własnej osoby.

– Kto? – spytał.

– Nie udawaj głupca, bracie. To nie leży w naszej naturze. Zupełnie jak przekupstwo. Ale ty zawsze byłeś inny, wyjątkowy. Dałeś się podejść Metatronowi? Jakiego haka na ciebie znalazł? – Zapadła cisza. Słyszalny był jedynie ciężki, urywany oddech Bartłomieja. – Czy to Winchesterowie? Dean i Sam, słynni na całym świecie łowcy, którzy sprzeciwili się boskiej woli. To dla nich?

– Milcz.

– I tak tego nie zrobisz, nie zabijesz mnie. Nie chcesz zabijać, prawda? Beznadziejnie wierzysz, że możesz naprawić tę skorumpowaną planetę miłością i dobrocią, że to aż śmieszne. Wierzysz, że możesz wszystko naprawić wzruszającą przemową. Pozwól, że ci coś powiem; nie ma pokoju bez rozlewu krwi.

Potok słów niepohamowanie opuszczał nadymane usta wysokiego anioła, który chciał zasiać w towarzyszu jak najwięcej wątpliwości, który chciał złamać Castiela mentalnie, uświadomić mu, jak niewiele może zrobić ograniczając się do swojego marnego światopoglądu. Chciał go zdeprawować.

– Nie masz racji – mruknął i powoli opuścił ostry metal. Opadł on z głośnym brzdękiem rozchodzącym się echem po pomieszczeniu. – Rozlew krwi jest zbyteczny. Nie musisz mordować tych, którzy się tobie sprzeciwią – rzekł odsunąwszy się od Bartłomieja.

Cas zrobił krok w tył. I jeszcze jeden. I zerknął na swe trzęsące się dłonie, jakby nie był przekonany, czy czyni dobrze.

– Czasem jednak nie masz wyjścia – dociął drugi mężczyzna.

Jednym sprawnym ruchem Bartłomiej pochwycił upuszczone ostrze i natarł w kierunku zamroczonego Castiela. Ten ocknął się, wyciągnął rękę w stronę anioła i dwoma palcami dotknął jego czoła. W następnej sekundzie nieprzytomny blondyn runął na podłogę. Cas rozejrzał się, po czym zniknął, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało.

 

.

 

– Czyli nie zabiłeś go, bo zbyt wiele was już pofrunęło? – zapytał starszy Winchester po raz wtóry.

– Liczba ofiar w Niebie jest naprawdę ogromna, Dean. Nie chciałbym jej narażać na wzrost.

Wszyscy czterej siedzieli w czarnej Impali, nieco zawiedzeni, nieco zszokowani. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali tego dnia, a, jak się okazało, nie było na co czekać. Najrozmaitszy łowiecki ekwipunek tkwił w bagażniku na darmo, przygotowywali się na postęp w sprawie rozwiązania konfliktu aniołów na darmo. Jedynie przysporzyli sobie więcej kłopotów.

Castiel znajdował się na celowniku nie tylko Metatrona, ale teraz i Bartłomieja, a może i nawet tych wrogów było więcej? Cas nie wiedział, dawno bowiem stracił rachubę.

Oh, gdyby Sam, Dean, Castiel i Lucyfer wiedzieli, że od ponad kilkunastu mil byli śledzeni przez niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawione anioły.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli...


	13. Koszmary

Niebieski, poobijany Ford niepostrzeżenie podążał śladami Imapli Winchesterów, wtapiając się w tłum wielu warkoczących pojazdów. Aniołom okupującym tego starego rzęcha najwyraźniej było to na rękę; im więcej samochodów na jezdni, tym mniejsza szansa, że zostaną odkryci. A na to pozwolić nie mogli.

Lider skrzydlatych wyraził się jasno; jeśli zgubią trop Castiela, bądź narażą się na wykrycie, lepiej niech nie wracają, dla ich własnego dobra.

Nieszczęśnicy pozbawieni swych łask automatycznie przechodzili na pozycje zwiadowcze, nie byli nawet pytani, czy się zgadzają na pełnienie takiej roli. Żołnierze, którzy stracili to  _coś_ , co czyniło ich prawowitymi aniołami, od razu stawali się szpiegami, informatorami mającymi na celu zinfiltrowanie społeczeństwa bez obawy, że ktoś zdemaskuje ich tożsamość.

Szpiedzy Malachiasza mieli za zadanie poznać kryjówkę Casa – również i Winchesterów – i dostarczyć dane lokalizacji swojemu zwierzchnikowi. Dlatego siedzieli upchani w samochodziku nie pierwszej młodości, nawet na sekundę nie spuszczając ze wzroku czarnego Chevroleta, i kierowali się w nieznane.

Po kilkunastu minutach zauważyli, że Impala skręca, więc, zachowując odpowiedni dystans, także zjechali w zjazd i zaparkowali pomiędzy innymi automobilami nie chcąc rzucać się w oczy. Z błyszczącego wozu wysiadł Sam Winchester, kolejny był jego brat, następnie Castiel, a na końcu nikomu nieznany mężczyzna.

Anioły obserwowały, jak wszyscy czterej ruszyli w stronę starego, zaniedbanego budynku i kilka sekund później zniknęli za drzwiami.

Czyli to tutaj znajdowała się ich kryjówka. Jeden ze zwiadowców czym prędzej zatelefonował do swego przełożonego, by wyjawić mu szczegóły pobytu z pozoru nieuchwytnych łowców.

 

.

 

– Co teraz? – spytał na wejściu starszy z braci.

Torby wypełnione bronią i innym łowieckim sprzętem wylądowały na stole, przy którym następnie mężczyźni usiedli. Lucyfer trzymał się z dala od pozostałych, nie zabierał głosu, nie wtrącał się. Ta człowiecza wersja Diabła przypadła Deanowi do gustu, z kolei Sama powoli zaczęła niepokoić.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Cas.

– Nie, stary, na serio pytam, co teraz? Nie możemy przecież tak tego zostawić.

– Masz rację, Dean, nie możemy. Metatron, prędzej czy później, dowie się o całym zdarzeniu i będzie chciał mnie dorwać.

Ta denerwująca cisza, która ostatnimi czasy nie ustępowała ich na krok, ponownie zagościła w głównym pokoju bunkra, otuliła każdego z mężczyzn pozwalając zatopić się we własnych myślach.

Zdawało się, że każdy z nich zrozumiał niewypowiedziane przez Castiela słowa. Każdy odkrył ukryty w jego wypowiedzi sens. Anioł nie mógł tu zostać, był ścigany przez liczne, wrogie jednostki, a tym samym narażał życie Winchesterów, a naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciał do tego dopuścić.

Dean niespiesznie przetarł dłonią oczy, delikatnie masując pulsujące skronie, ostatni raz obrzucił wzrokiem twarz Casa wykrzywioną w grymasie zmartwienia – aczkolwiek czarnowłosy starał się nie okazywać zbędnych emocji – i głośno westchnął. Następnie wstał od ogromnego stołu, po czym zniknął za rogiem, kręcąc głową mamrotał pod nosem tylko sobie znane wyrazy.

Cas odprowadził Deana spojrzeniem. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i ruszył śladami niższego łowcy.

Sam siedział z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Cała sytuacja oczywiście musiała się skomplikować, bo co by to było, gdyby choć jedna rzecz poszła po myśli Winchesterów, zgodnie z planem. Castiel musiał odejść. Lecz nie chciał tego robić, nie chciał ich opuszczać. Nie chciał odchodzić od swojej małej, dysfunkcyjnej rodzinki, która z biegiem czasu stała się dla niego wszystkim.

– Castiel zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego obecność tutaj sprowadzi na was niebezpieczeństwo – wtrącił po cichu Lucyfer, stwierdzając ten fakt chyba dla własnej świadomości. – A jednak nie chce opuścić tego miejsca, nie chce zostawić za plecami twojego brata. Ależ z niego specyficzna istota – przyznał zerkając na lewy profil zielonookiego.

Winchester popatrzył na blondyna w zdziwieniu. Nie spodziewał się takich refleksji ze strony Diabła. Owszem, posiadały one sens, jednakże dziwnie było je usłyszeć z ust Lucyfera.

– Cas jest wyjątkowy – odparł, mimo że nie widział co wypada w takim momencie odpowiedzieć.

 

.

 

Lucyfer przewrócił się na prawy bok i odetchnął głębiej. Przetrwał w tej pozycji długie sześć sekund, a następnie odwrócił się na plecy. Plecy, które pokryte były głębokimi ranami po wypalonych skrzydłach. Syknął cicho i ponownie opadł na prawy bok. Zatracił się w ciemności wypełniającej jego pokój.

Za czasów, gdy był aniołem, posiadał wysoki próg odporności na ból, potrafił znieść naprawdę wiele. Ale teraz? Teraz cierpienia fizycznego przysporzył mu byle sen na niewygodnej kanapie. A czując, gdy materiał koszul bądź koszulek ocierał się o podrażnioną skórę, zaciskał mocno zęby, by nie wydać z siebie złamanych jęków.

Ukrywał to przed mieszkańcami bunkra – którzy i tak pozostawali obojętni na stan jego zdrowia – nie chcąc upokarzać się jeszcze bardziej, nie mając ochoty na uświadamianie im, jak nisko się stoczył. Ponieważ upadek kogoś, kto niegdyś był usytuowany tak wysoko, kto uchodził za czyste piękno i siłę, potrafił odcisnąć piętno nie do zlekceważenia. Lucyfer wiedział, że stał się niczym. Kiedyś miał wszystko, a w tym momencie nie miał nic prócz wielkiej wyrwy w duszy pochłaniającej resztki nadziei i pozytywnych uczuć. Tylko to mu zostało, rozpacz i użalanie się nad sobą, co robił niechętnie, bo wiedział, wiedział bardzo dobrze, że roztrząsanie ran niczego nie przyniesie. Jedynie pogłębi apatię, pogłębi zniechęcenie do otaczającego go świata.

Lecz jak mógł porzucić coś, co stało się sensem jego istnienia? Nie posiadał absolutnie nic, miliony lat temu pozostawiono go samego sobie, by mógł brodzić we wstręcie do ludzkości, a teraz, gdy stał się jedną z kreatur, do których czuł obrzydzenie, brodził we wstręcie do siebie.

A najgorsze było to, że pamiętał dawne czasy. Pamiętał dni swej świetności i chwały, jako najcudniejszy z aniołów, pamiętał radość, pamiętał czym było szczęście. I towarzyszyła mu beznadziejna świadomość, że to już nie powróci. Że jest bezsilny w porównaniu do woli Wszech Ojca, że jedyne, co może zrobić, to zaakceptować nałożony na niego los.

Dwie sprzeczności toczyły walkę w umyśle Porannej Gwiazdy.

Jedna przypominała, że stał się czymś, czym zawsze gardził, że przemienił się w śmiecia, że nie zasługiwał na niczyją łaskę i litość, że powinien zniknąć, bo nie zasługuje nawet na życie pośród stworzeń Boga. Uważał się za gorszego, gdy, tak naprawdę, zasługiwał na coś więcej, zasługiwał na o wiele więcej niż mu ofiarowano. Powinien upominać się o należny mu szacunek, powinien dążyć do zwalczenia niesprawiedliwości.

Z kolei druga przywodziła na myśl o jego nieistotności w porównaniu do Stworzyciela. Nie mógł nic zrobić w związku z niedolą, która na niego spadła. Zmienił się w malutką część galaktyki, tak nic nie znaczącą, że pozostało mu przyjęcie do wiadomości, że poległ, że przegrał tę walkę i jest w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Że zostało mu tylko pogodzenie się z zesłanym na jego osobę fatum.

Uczucie, które się w nim osiedliło, do najprzyjemniejszych nie należało; przekonanie o własnej bezwartościowości. Bo za takiego się właśnie uważał, i żaden z otaczających go mężczyzn nawet się nie kłopotał, by wyprowadzić go z błędu.

Otworzył oczy. Wciąż znajdował się w swoim pokoju, lecz tym razem wydał się on znacznie mniejszy, dławiąco mały wręcz. Ściany były zbyt blisko, zbyt przytłaczające, a powietrze jakby się przerzedziło, wyparowało. Czując, że nie może złapać swobodnego tchu, odkrył się kołdrą, a gdy i to nie pomogło, postanowił wyjść z sypialni, przejść się gdziekolwiek, gdzie mógłby odetchnąć pełną piersią.

Jego bose stopy dotknęły posadzki, od której bił ziąb – już sam chłód opanował kłębiące się w nim gorąco. Wstał z łóżka, a twarz wykrzywiła się mu w grymasie, gdy usłyszał głośne skrzypnięcie sprężyn.

Spodnie miał przydługie, podobnie było z podkoszulkiem, na co szczególnej uwagi nie zwracał. Wciąż czując dyskomfort związany z noszeniem ubrań i  _ludzkiego ciała_ , podszedł do drzwi i powoli nacisnął mosiężną klamkę, po czym przestąpił próg.

Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć bladego światła zalewającego koniec korytarza. Był pewien, że wszyscy w bunkrze już dawno zapadli w sen, ale nie zraził się i podążył w kierunku światełka.

Kroki Lucyfera rozpływały się w ciszy, a droga wydawała się nieskończenie długa. Gdy w końcu dotarł do celu, jego oczom ukazała się lampka stojąca na bibliotecznym stole, która oświetlała niewielką część pomieszczenia. Oświetlała fotel i siedzącego w nim Sama. A raczej śpiącego Sama, jak zdołał zauważyć anioł.

Na kolanach bruneta spoczywała otwarta książka. Natomiast sam brunet praktycznie leżał na wysokim oparciu fotela, z lekko rozwartymi ustami oddychał spokojnie. Najwidoczniej zasnął podczas czytania, które przeciągnęło się do późnych godzin nocnych.

Blondyn założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na Sama w zadumie. Towarzyszyło mu dziwne wrażenie, jakby niedozwolonym było patrzenie na Winchestera, jakby nie miał do tego prawa.  _Jakby_  nie patrząc, miał do tego święte prawo.

Po chwili niepewności podszedł do łowcy, najciszej jak potrafił, nie chcąc zakłócać jego odpoczynku. Ostatnimi czasy Sam wyglądał na człowieka niezażywającego odpowiedniej ilości snu, dlatego nawet krótkie momenty, podczas których mógł zregenerować siły witalne, były czymś wskazanym.

Lucyfer ostrożnie pochwycił książkę do rąk, zamknął ją i odstawił na stolik. Gdy tak stał nad łowcą, gdy znajdował się naprawdę blisko niego, czuł spokój. Nieprzyjemne myśli opuściły jego umysł, a na ich miejsce napłynęły nowe – kojące.

Uznał to za normalne, bądź co bądź byli dla siebie stworzeni, i może kryło się to tylko w podświadomości archanioła, lecz on faktycznie czuł się lepiej będąc przy swoim wybranym naczyniu. Czuł, że Sam jest jego wszystkim, że jest jego całym światem, jest jego drugą połówką. I sama jej obecność ujarzmiała wszelki niepokój, trwogę i obawy.

Zastanawiał się długo. Gdy w końcu podjął decyzję, wcale jej nie żałował. Wystawił przed siebie dłoń i, niczym muśnięcie skrzydłem motyla, dotknął dłoni Sama, najdelikatniej jak potrafił, obawiając się, że może go obudzić, spłoszyć.

Wydało się to właściwe. Niespotykane ciepło rozlało się po wnętrznościach Lucyfera, który zatracony w tej krótkiej chwili nawet nie zauważył, że uśmiech przykleił się do jego warg. Chciał, by moment ten trwał i trwał.

Skóra Sama przypominała najbardziej aksamitny jedwab pod opuszkami jego palców.

Blondyn pochylił głowę. Łowca również. Nagle wyższy z mężczyzn zaczął się trząść. Lucyfer szybko zabrał swoją dłoń z dłoni Sama, i przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że go zniszczył, że zepsuł samym dotykiem. W jego głowie zakorzeniła się myśl, że dewastuje wszystko, bezwiednie, że przynosi jedynie chaos i zniszczenie.

Zmarszczki pokryły czoło Winchestera, który unosił co chwila brwi, zaciskał i rozluźniał szczękę. Oddech bruneta przyspieszył, a z gardła dało się słychać ciche odgłosy.

Zaalarmowany Lucyfer nie wiedział, co miał teraz zrobić. A musiał coś zrobić, bo nie mógł dopuścić, by Sam cierpiał.

 

.

 

Sam siedział w, jak zakładał, jakimś pokoju pogrążonym w mroku. Otaczała go kompletna ciemność, nic poza tym. Nie posiadał żadnych wskazówek, gdzie jest, skąd się tu wziął i dlaczego tu jest.

Obracał się wokół własnej osi, lecz na darmo, mrok bowiem był nieprzenikniony. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, a gęsia skórka pokryła całe ciało, gdy zrozumiał, że ktoś lub coś go obserwuje. Wiedział – czuł – że miał towarzystwo.

– Sam...

Usłyszał wyraźny syk, który rozpływał się w ciszy i otaczał go z każdej strony. Gdy w końcu ucichł, Sam przełknął ślinę.

– Sammy – czyjś głos po raz kolejny rozbrzmiał w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Winchester natychmiast odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk, lecz napotkał jedynie czerń. – Witaj Sam. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Łowca zmarszczył brwi. Poznawał ten głos.

– Lucyfer? – spytał zdziwiony. Brunet rozglądał się nieprzerwanie, ale nic nie widział, nawet jego twarzy, która wydawała się być niezmiernie blisko.

– Sam, tęskniłem za tobą.

Zielonooki zerknął w lewo.

Pudło.

– Przecież widujemy się codziennie – odparł skonsternowany. Jakiś szelest na prawo, lecz i tam nikogo nie zobaczył.

– Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy. Już myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś, że mnie nie chcesz.

– O czym ty mówisz? Lucyfer, gdzie jesteś?

Ledwo słyszalny chichot zawtórował jego słowom. Żołądek Winchestera zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– Mały Sammy, taki naiwny... Chodź do mnie, Sam. Chodź. – Głos Lucyfera wypełniał pomieszczenie. Był on cichy, jakby kuszący. – Chodź, pragnę cię nagannie – prawie zaśpiewał. – Dam ci to, co chcesz. Mam wszystko. Dam ci życie wieczne. Będziemy mogli je spędzić razem. W płomieniach. Tam, gdzie nasze miejsce. Tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. Będziesz tam cierpiał sam, całkiem sam. A ja ci nie pomogę. To właśnie przede mną będziesz pragnął uciec ze wszystkich sił.

Sam wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie, nie, nie, nie, to nie mogła być prawda! Już dawno pozbył się halucynacji, Cas zabrał je na zawsze! To się nie działo naprawdę, nie mogło!

– To tylko sen – rzekł opanowany, mimo że targał nim strach. – Zaraz się obudzę, a ty znikniesz.

– Ja nigdy nie zniknę, koleżko z celi. Jestem tutaj. – Łowca poczuł przeraźliwy chłód roznoszący się po klatce piersiowej.

Odruchowo odskoczył do tyłu, a gdy jego plecy napotkały ścianę, przeklął pod nosem.

– Jestem potworem, Sam, wiesz o tym. I ty nim jesteś. I to też wiesz. – Lucyfer wyjaśnił i zaśmiał się szyderczo. Jakby opowiadał coś oczywistego. Jego głos dobiegał z różnych części pomieszczenia jednoczeście. – Jestem stalowym aniołem nieszczęść i cierpienia, smutku i rozpaczy. Jestem maszyną stworzoną do niesienia zagłady. A ty, jak nikt inny, pasujesz do mnie. – Sam próbował uciec, lecz nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł nic zrobić. – Razem możemy rządzić światem, możemy unicestwić wszystkie te kreatury, które nie zasługują na naszą litość. Możemy pływać we krwi śmiertelników, we krwi niewinnych, pod naszymi stopami mogą pękać kości i czaszki dzieci. Wiem że tego właśnie pragniesz.

– Zamknij się. Stul parszywy pysk! – wrzasnął Sam. Diabeł zacmokał zawiedziony.

– Dlaczego się tego wypierasz? Przecież oboje znamy prawdę, nie musisz kłamać, nie musisz zgrywać bohatera, którym i tak nigdy nie byłeś.

Mimo że Sam go nie widział, słyszał, był przekonany, że Lucyfer się uśmiecha.

– Przestań!

– Prawda boli. Ale to nie tak, że tego nie wiedziałeś – parsknął. – Wszyscy to wiedzą. Nigdy nie byłeś tym dobrym, to nie tobie była pisana chwała. – Zapadła cisza. Cisza wolna od krzywdzących słów. Niestety, nie na długo. – Choć spójrz na to z innej perspektywy, ja też nie jestem dobry, a znają mnie na całym świecie.

– Jesteś tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni, nie ma cię tutaj...

– Jestem wytworem twojej wyobraźni, powiadasz? – W pomieszczeniu zaświeciło się blade, mdłe światło. Sam zmrużył oczy i odszukał wzrokiem postać mężczyzny, który w tym momencie stukał palcem wskazującym po swojej dolnej wardze. – Czyli moje słowa to twoje myśli? Czyli wypowiadam to, czym się zadręczasz od wielu lat, bo chcesz to w końcu od kogoś usłyszeć?

– Milcz. Proszę, przestań.

– Dean tego nie powie, ale ty bardzo dobrze wiesz, że myśli o tobie w najgorszy sposób, że obwinia cię o śmierć waszej matki, o to, co robił John. Gdybyś się nigdy nie urodził, Mary nie wstałaby z łóżka, nie podeszłaby do twojej kołyski, przy której Azazel nie zarżnąłby jej jak zwierzęcia.

– Nie mów tak o niej! Przestań! – W oczach Sama zaczęły formować się piekące łzy. Nie chciał tego słuchać. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze od poczucia winy, które na niego spadło.

– Podobny los spotkał piękną Jessice. Biedna dziewczyna, mogła mieć świetlaną przyszłość, dobrze płatną pracę i kochającą rodzinę. Szkoda tylko, że poznała ciebie. Mordercę.

– Nie jestem mordercą... Nigdy tego nie chciałem.

Lucyfer popatrzył na Sama z litością.

– Oczywiście, że nie chciałeś. – Winchester podniósł głowę i przeniósł wzrok na twarz archanioła. – Sam, wiem, że tego nie chciałeś – jego głos był łagodny, kojący, wypełniony czymś na kształt współczucia – co nie zmienia faktu, że się do tego przyczyniłeś. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile osób przez ciebie zginęło? I jedyną rzeczą, która przytrzymuje cię przy zdrowych zmysłach to przeświadczenie, że teraz ratujesz ludzi. Że ratujesz ich marne egzystencje przed potworami. Cóż, jak na razie, największym i najstraszniejszym potworem tutaj jesteś ty. – Upadły anioł wystawił przed siebie palec i wskazał nim Sama.

– Nie jesteś prawdziwy – warknął brunet byleby przerwać ciszę. – Nic z tego co mówisz nie jest prawdziwe.

– Sammy, ale ja jestem tobą. – W tej chwili Sam nie słyszał już głosu Lucyfera, ale swój własny. – Gdybyśmy się nie urodzili, nie zginęlibyśmy. Dean nie musiałby za nas sprzedawać swojej duszy i nigdy by nie poszedł do Piekła. Castiel by go nigdy stamtąd nie wyciągnął, a cała walka aniołów nie miałaby miejsca. Lucyfer nie powstałby z podziemi, a apokalipsa by się nie odbyła. Anioły nie musiałyby powstać przeciwko sobie, Rafał nie otworzyłby Czyśćca, z którego Cas nie wchłonąłby lewiatanów. – Sam–Lucyfer przerwał. Tym razem zmienił swe oblicze na osobę, której prawdziwy Sam nie chciał tutaj widzieć. Stał się Deanem. – Gdyby nie te pieprzone potwory, nie musiałbym iść do Czyśćca – warknął z wyrzutem. – Nie poznałbym Benny'ego, który był moim bratem częściej niż ty. Musiałem zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, dla ciebie.  _Wszystko_  poświęciłem dla ciebie, a ty, ty ze wszystkich ludzi mnie nie szukałeś, nie próbowałeś mnie uratować. Znowu uciekłeś, jak tchórz. Najpierw do Stanford, a potem do tej demonicznej suki. Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby proroka, Kevin nie tłumaczyłby tych głupich tabliczek. Nie znaleźlibyśmy Metatrona, który nie użyłby zaklęcia do zamknięcia Nieba.

– Dość. Proszę, dość. – Łzy, które zbierały się pod powiekami Sama już dawno zaczęły swobodnie płynąć po jego policzkach.

Następnie halucynacje przemieniły się w Kevina.

– Nigdy bym nie zginął, gdybyś nie musiał udawać heroicznego wybawcy. Gdybyś tylko pogodził się z faktem, że nie dasz rady, że nie podołasz temu zadaniu, nie musiałbyś wykonywać tych trzech prób, a ja nadal bym żył. Zdałbym na studia, przyniósłbym szczęście mojej rodzinie, mojej matce, czego tobie nie udało się zrobić.

– Kevin, przepraszam, nie chciałem! – krzyknął na swoją obronę. Wiedział, że prorok i tak go nie usłyszy, lecz musiał mu to powiedzieć.

Ujrzał jeszcze wiele innych osób. Cas, Bobby, Ash, Rufus, Baltazar, Ellen i Jo, Mary i John, Adam, Sarah, Jessica, Frank, nawet Gabriel. Nie odzywali się, tylko patrzyli na niego z wyrzutem i wielkim żalem. Niewypowiedziane słowa rozbrzmiewały w głowie Sama: to twoja wina.

– Widzisz. – Znajomi zniknęli i na powrót pojawił się Lucyfer. – Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, wydarzyło się z twojej winy.

– Nie chciałem, nie chciałem, wybaczcie, nie chciałem... – powtarzał niczym mantrę.

– Nie musisz przepraszać, oni i tak nie żyją. Z twojego powodu, zabiłeś ich.

– Nie!

– Teraz musisz zapłacić za krew na twoich dłoniach. Będziesz się smażył w Piekle, u mego boku, odpowiesz za swoje haniebne czyny – zarechotał.

Nagle ogień spowił ciało Lucyfera, który powoli zaczął się zbliżać w jego kierunku. Wystawił przed siebie dłoń i dotknął policzka Sama. Płomienie przeszły na skórę łowcy, na ubrania i włosy, otaczały go z każdej strony. Zgasło światło, pokój znów pogrążył się w ciemności. Upadły anioł zrobił krok w tył, powoli oddalał się od palącego się Sama.

– Tlij się, mój miły. Pal się, pal. Będę na ciebie czekał, ja mam czas.

Lucyfer szeptał, aż w końcu zniknął w mroku, zostawiając łowcę samemu sobie, całego w płomieniach i z zaciśniętym gardłem, z którego nie mógł dobyć się żaden krzyk.

– Spalam bez wytchnienia, więc spalę i ciebie. Doszczętnie. Nie będziesz miał już nic, tylko cierpienie i żal. Będziesz cierpiał sam. Całkiem sam. Sam! – wrzasnął i zaśmiał się maniakalnie.

– Sam, wstań... Sam!

Sam obudził się z sercem dudniącym w piersi niczym młot. Przez chwilę jego puls był jedyną rzeczą, którą słyszał, ale po kilku głębszych wdechach opanował swój organizm. O mało co nie krzyknął, gdy podniósł głowę i zobaczył przed sobą Lucyfera.

– Z–zostaw mnie... nie zbliżaj się, o–odejdź... nie jesteś p–p–prawdziwy, jesteś w Piekle... – mamrotał chaotycznie, unikając wzroku blondyna. Ekspresja anioła wskazywała na całkowity brak zrozumienia. – To był tylko sen, tylko sen – powtarzał w kółko.

– Sam. Co się stało? – zapytał cicho archanioł. Chciał dotknąć ramienia łowcy, jako iż ludzie często robili tak, gdy chcieli kogoś pocieszyć, lecz napotkał opór. Sam szybko uniósł obie dłonie w geście obronnym i brutalnie odtrącił dłoń Diabła.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! Odejdź, zostaw! Nie zbliżaj się, psychopato! Smażysz się w Piekle, ciebie tutaj nie ma! Nie ma...

Słowa te, niczym ostre kawałeczki szkła, wbijały się w podświadomość Lucyfera. Oto bowiem były prawdziwe myśli Sama na jego temat, właśnie tak łowca go postrzegał, jako swego oprawcę. Czyżby mężczyzna nie wierzył, że prawdziwy Lucyfer nie zdobyłby się na skrzywdzenie go?

Blondyn zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

Winchester siedział teraz na podłodze, rękoma obejmował kolana i kiwał się, to w przód, to w tył, zawzięcie powtarzając "nieprawdziwy", chcąc w to uwierzyć, chcąc być pewnym, że Szatan faktycznie jest w Piekle i już nigdy nie będzie musiał stawić mu czoła, że nie będzie musiał słuchać jego krzywdzących sentencji.

Bał się, cholernie się bał, ponieważ Lucyfer we śnie zapewnił, że po przebudzeniu będzie przy nim. I, tak, był tuż obok, nie kłamał.

Już nie wiedział, gdzie był, czy nadal tkwił w Klatce, czy przez ostatni miesiąc miał styczność z halucynacjami, czy może wciąż siedział w szpitalu psychiatrycznym a wszystko wokół było jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni.

Zaciskał mocno dłonie, aż zbielały mu kłykcie, aż paznokcie wbijały mu się w skórę, z której zaczęła płynąć krew. Ból sprowadzał go na ziemię, do rzeczywistości, wyrywał z mrocznych odmętów umysłu. Obawiał się, że gdy otworzy powieki, które uparcie zamykał, ujrzy Lucyfera uśmiechającego się z wyższością, przekonanego, że dopiął swego i go zniszczył.

Spod powiek zaczęły spływać łzy.

Łamało to serce Porannej Gwiazdy.

– Hej, Sam – odezwał się cicho, z całych sił próbując nie wystraszyć zielonookiego. Odpowiedział mu szybki, urywany oddech, zbyt płytki, zbyt nikły. – Sam, spokojnie.

Wiedział, że jego pocieszenia były daremne i przez to czuł się bezużyteczny, nie mogąc zaprzestać atakowi paniki, którym targany był Sam, miał wrażenie, że jest bezsilny.

Z ust człowieka wydostał się zduszony, siłą woli powstrzymywany szloch. Nie był to żaden wyraz, nic na kształt prośby o pomoc, tylko złamany dźwięk cierpiącej osoby.

– Powiedz mi, co się stało – rozkazał, lecz głos jego był łagodny, był delikatnym szeptem w porównaniu do oziębłego głosu ze snu.

Sam szybko, chaotycznie wdychał powietrze, zapominając o wydychaniu, gdy spojrzał na mężczyznę klęczącego obok niego. Zielone oczy były przekrwione, pełne niewylanych łez, które przestały toczyć się po zarumienionej twarzy.

– Powiedz, co widziałeś – ponowił pytanie.

Stracił nadzieję na odpowiedź, ponieważ widział, w jakim stanie znajdował się Sam – był kłębkiem nerwów, był w całkowitej rozsypce. Czegokolwiek był świadkiem, musiało to wpłynąć na jego psychikę i chwilowy światopogląd.

– Ciebie. – Usłyszał pomiędzy próbami zaczerpnięcia powietrza, i wcale mu się ta odpowiedź nie spodobała.

Płuca Sama płonęły żywym ogniem, nie mógł nabrać tchu, a kurczowo zacieśniające się gardło odcinało dostęp do tlenu.

– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Winchester nerwowo pokręcił głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozpamiętywać swoich koszmarów. Rozluźnił uścisk, czując że z powodu niedostatku krwi zaczynają mu drętwieć dłonie i położył je na kolanach. Brał głębsze wdechy, gdy głowa zdawała mu się lżejsza, lecz wciąż nie otwierał oczu.

– Dobrze więc. Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli tu z tobą posiedzę? – zapytał. Bo Lucyfer naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby go teraz opuścić.

– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Mam już dość... Mam już dość twoich słów. Ciągle kłamiesz i kłamiesz, mieszasz mi w głowie – wykrztusił i odwrócił się od Szatana.

– Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz. Nigdy bym się do czegoś takiego nie posunął, Sam, proszę...

Sam wzruszył ramionami. Po wielu minutach dotarło do niego, że to był jedynie sen, okropny koszmar, lecz wciąż mu nie ufał.

– Nie mam pewności, że to, co mnie otacza, jest prawdziwe. Nie mam pewności, że ty to ty – wyjaśnił nieśmiało. – Chcę to wszystko przemyśleć.

– Ja jestem jak najbardziej prawdziwy.

–  _On_ też tak mówił.

Zamilkli.

Lucyfer niespisznie usiadł po turecku niecałą stopę od Sama. Siedzieli tak w ciszy na środku biblioteki oblani małym światełkiem sączącym się z małej lampki postawionej na małym stoliku. Anioł ani przez sekundę nie spuszczał wzroku z bruneta, rejestrując każdą zmianę w jego zachowaniu; łowca przestał się trząść, wolniej nabierał powietrza, zaczynał się uspokajać. Ciało jego było twarde jak kamień, jak wykuty w skale pomnik, nie ruszał się wcale, a jedyną oznaką, że w ogóle żyje, były subtelnie unoszące się i opadające barki.

Niebieskooki nieznacznie zmniejszył panujący między nimi dystans, lecz nie wykonywał żadnych dratycznych ruchów. Cal po calu przybliżał się do Sama, który, głuchy na otoczenie, nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Lucyfer co rusz marszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy to, co zamierza teraz zrobić jest właściwe, lecz gdy zrozumiał, że nie dowie się póki nie spróbuje, postawił wszystko na jedną kartę.

Ostrożnie objął towarzysza ramieniem. Nie spotkał się ani z oporem ani z akceptacją, dlatego ułożył się wygodniej i zacisnął lekko dłoń na talii Sama.

Mięśnie drugiego mężczyzny automatycznie się napięły, jakby podświadomie Sam oczekiwał ataku na swoją osobę, kolejnego ciosu. Lecz nic takiego się nie stało. Ręka Porannej Gwiazdy opiekuńczo go otaczała, chroniła. Sam wiedział, co się wokół działo, wiedział, że był obejmowany przez Diabła, jednakże nie mógł się zdobyć na zaprzestanie tego, cokolwiek to było. Ponieważ zaczął się czuć bezpiecznie. A właśnie teraz potrzebował tej wiedzy, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Czuł się taki... miękki, bezradny, wrażliwy, również słaby i mizerny. Jakby nie mógł się obronić, nawet przed samym sobą, przed własnymi wyrzutami sumienia zadręczającymi go co noc. Wydawało mu się, że jest silniejszy, mentalnie i fizycznie, że lepiej zniesie skutki uboczne koszmarów, że potrafi przezyciężyć swoje lęki. Nie sądził, że mógłby się tak załamać, że mógłby wpaść w aż taki napad paniki. Bał się samego siebie i swojej wyobraźni, która zaczęła wymykać mu się spod kontroli.

Upokorzył się przed tak potężną istotą, zrobił z siebie kompletnego idiotę, który nie wie już, co jest rzeczywiste. Jedynie upewnił Jutrzenkę, że jest wariatem, zepsutym do szpiku kości z niemałymi problemami psychicznymi.

Od Lucyfera biło przyjemne ciepło, cudowny żar, w którym Sam chciał się zanurzyć, chciał, by go napełniło, zalało od środka. Oczyściło. Żar przenosił się z jego ręki i jego boku na plecy Sama, na całe ciało. Łowca zatracił się w tym odczuciu, w tęsknocie za drugim człowiekiem, w tęsknocie za kontaktem fizycznym. Zwykłe objęcie wystarczyło do uspokojenia zszarganych nerwów.

Głowa Sama bezwiednie opadła na ramię blondyna, który zamarł w bezruchu zszokowany otrzymaną reakcją. Anioł mocniej oplótł dłoń wokół pasa łowcy i przysunął go bez trudu w swoim kierunku. Stykali się na całej długości tułowia. Lucyfer niepewnie oparł podbródek na skroni Winchestera, a następnie policzkiem przejechał po jego czole.

Wyższy z nich starał się nie zwracać uwagi na lekko drapiący zarost Diabła.

Gdy Lucyfer zanurzył nos w długich, brązowych włosach swego wybranego naczynia, przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się beztrosko.

Sam westchnął.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym śniłeś – zaczął po cichu, szepcząc mu wprost do ucha – ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że już nic ci nie grozi. Chcę żebyś  _wiedział_ , że poprzysiągłem nie tylko tobie ale i sobie, że nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę. Nie pozwolę, by coś ci się stało.

Sam przeniósł głowę w miejsce, w którym szyja łączyła się z ramieniem, i nosem przejeżdżał po skórze upadłego anioła. Wydychane przez niego powietrze delikatnie łaskotało Diabła i nie pozwalało zapomnieć, co właściwie robią.

– Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczny. Będę cię bronił. – Lucyfer otworzył oczy i spojrzał przed siebie. Nieobecnym wzrokiem patrzył w dal. – Mamy tylko siebie, dlatego będziemy się trzymać razem. Nie dopuszczę, byś upadł, byś cierpiał – mamrotał we włosy Sama. Ten w odpowiedzi mruknął, niby zgodę, niby zachętę. – Obronię cię, Sam. Przed wszystkim co stworzył mój Ojciec. Moje serce bije dla ciebie.

Oboje milczeli. Sam wsłuchiwał się w spokojny puls blondyna, która odsyłał go w zapomnienie. Mężczyzna był taki ciepły, wydawał się prawdziwy, jak normalny człowiek, i Sam czasem zapominał, czym był Lucyfer, zapominał, czym już nie jest. Mocniej wtulił się w tę prawdziwą skórę, w ubrania, które miał na sobie anioł. Ubrania te powoli zaczęły przesiąkać jego zapachem; tanim proszkiem do prania, szamponem i jakby spalonym węglem. Pachniały po prostu samym Lucyferem.

Wysoki brunet powstrzymał ziewnięcie. Nie chciał iść spać – w obawie przed kolejną dawką koszmarów – jednak w ramionach Porannej Gwiazdy było mu tak wygodnie, tak przyjemnie, że nie mógł powstrzymać snu cisnącego się mu na powieki. Przez umysł Sama przebiegła myśl, że rano będzie tego żałował, że powinien jak najszybciej się opamiętać. Lecz teraz? Teraz nie mogło go to obchodzić mniej.

Lucyfer powoli rozluźnił uścisk, w którym zakleszczył talię Sama, i dłonią zaczął poszukiwać dłoni Winchestera. W momencie złączenia się ich palców, w żołądku anioła rozlało się niedoznane wcześniej ciepło. Dwie dłonie pasowały do siebie idealnie, a długie palce oplatywały się zachłannie.

– Co jest, kurwa?! – Z letargu wyrwał ich okropny ryk.

Nieoczekiwanie, do biblioteki wkroczył Dean.


	14. Wyjaśnienia

– Co jest, kurwa?!

Ryk ten sprawił, że Sam natychmiast podskoczył i na chwiejących się nogach oddalił się znacznie od przyjemnego ciepła, które emanowało od Lucyfera. Serce jego biło bardzo szybko i bardzo mocno, jakby właśnie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, robieniu czegoś złego.

Po części tak było.

Dean... Dean stanął jak wryty z czystym niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Po kilku sekundach niedowierzanie przerodziło się w irytację, a następnie w gniew, który powoli zaczął mu się wymykać spod kontroli. Oddychał głęboko, świdrując wzrokiem dwójkę mężczyzn, i co rusz zaciskał i rozluźniał szczękę.

Sam postanowił się wytłumaczyć. Jak się okazało – w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

– To  _naprawdę_  nie jest tak jak myślisz – wyjaśnił spokojnie, choć nie był pewien czy jego głos brzmiał tak pewnie jak mu się wydawało.

– Człowieku, ty nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć co ja w tym momencie myślę.

Bracia wpatrywali się w siebie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Lucyfer, w obawie o swoje życie, ani drgnął. Widząc wściekłość wybranego naczynia Michała wywnioskował, że coś się stało, coś złego, lecz nie miał pojęcia co. On tylko pocieszał Sama, a z tego, co ostatnio sprawdzał, w pocieszaniu nie było nic złego.

– Widziałem w swoim życiu wiele dziwnych rzeczy. Serio, wiele bardzo, bardzo,  _bardzo_  dziwnych rzeczy – oblicze starszego łowcy wypełniło obrzydzenie, najwyraźniej wywołane przez niemiłe wspomnienia – ale  _to_  – palcem wskazywał to Lucyfera, to Sama – stary... to już przegięcie. I nie mów, że to nie to, co myślę, bo to dokładnie jest to, o czym myślę. Przytulałeś się z Szatanem! Czy może Szatan ciebie przytulał? – Dean zmarszczył brwi. – Co mu zrobiłeś?! – wymierzył pytanie w kierunku blondyna. – Przyznaj się! Mówiłem, że masz się do niego nie zbliżać!

Dean prawie rzucił się na Lucyfera, pięści zaciśnięte miał w gotowości i uniesione na odpowiednią wysokość, i dzieliło go od Rogatego zaledwie kilka cali, i uderzyłby go w ten parszywy, zakłamany pysk, gdyby nie Sam, który w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał swojego nabuzowanego emocjami brata. Lucyfer bez mrugnięcia okiem zrobił krok w tył, niewzruszony atakiem na swe życie, którego i tak się spodziewał, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy obserwował otoczenie, a zwłaszcza Deana, ale Sam mógł przysiąc, że mężczyzna zmrużył lekko powieki. Na dosłownie ułamek sekundy małe zmarszczki pojawiły się wokół jego oczu.

Młodszy Winchester wodził wzrokiem po dwóch sylwetkach.

– Dobra, słuchajcie, szarpaniny nic nie dadzą.  _Dean_. – Brunet uniósł wymownie brwi, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał posępne spojrzenie od niższego chłopaka. – Nic się tutaj nie stało i najlepiej będzie, jeśli o wszystkim zapomnimy.

Piegowaty łowca nie wydał się być tym krótkim argumentem przekonany; Sam musiał się bardziej postarać i sprzedać mu sensowniejsze wyjaśnienie całej tej chorej sytuacji, by uwierzył, że jest cały i zdrowy i nie ma zaczarowanego mózgu. Co jak co, Dean nie potrafił się zdobyć na zaufanie Diabłu –  _Diabłu!_  – nawet jeśli dowód jego niewinności podano by mu na tacy pod sam koniuszek nosa, i przez najbliższą wieczność nie pogodzi się z faktem, że pomiot Piekieł postanowił się nawrócić i zmienić strony. Może był uprzedzony? Może nie chciał widzieć dobra tam, gdzie nie spodziewał się go znaleźć? Może nie chciał dawać drugiej szansy osobie, bo nie wierzył, że ta osoba jest w stanie tę szansę wykorzystać? Może. Ale nic w świecie nie sprawi, że choć na chwilę zapomni o przeszłości upadłego archanioła, o jego planach zagłady ludzkości i o tym, ile cierpienia wyrządził Sammy'emu pod ziemią. I nic nie sprawi, że mu wybaczy, że choć spróbuje go  _zaakceptować_ , ponieważ Dean nie był głupcem; nie dał sobie wciskać kitu i uroczych bajeczek sączących się z wężowych ust Lucyfera o jego domniemanej słuszności w sporze sprzed mileniów. Dean, uparty jaki jest, będzie tkwił w swoim przekonaniu aż po grób.

– Sam, zrozum, nie co dzień widzisz swojego brata w objęciach Szatana i taki widok potrafi odcisnąć piętno na psychice. – Sam wywrócił oczami. – Nie jestem pewny, czy w ogóle chcę poznać odpowiedź, ale powiesz mi, dlaczego jego – wskazał Lucyfera mimo chodem – wstrętne łapska były owinięte wokół ciebie?

Sam czuł, że serce, które równomiernie biło w jego klatce piersiowej, roztrzaskuje się na tysiące malutkich kawałków, a każdy z tych ostrych kawałków wbija się w płuca, uniemożliwiając mu oddychanie. Czuł się tak bowiem, bo widział w spojrzeniu Deana zawód, taki sam jak we śnie, jak we śnie, który zapoczątkował całe przedstawienie i przyczynił się do tej dziwnej interakcji między nim a niebieskookim.

Czyżby znów zawiódł swego ukochanego brata? Czyżby po raz kolejny w serii niekończących się rozczarowań zrobił coś, co było sprzeczne z założeniami Deana, tak prostymi i oczywistymi? W sumie każdy normalny człowiek oczekiwałby od bruneta szczerej nienawiści wobec Rogatego, chęci mordu tudzież zemsty, bo, nie oszukujmy się, Lucyfer zniszczył, rozpieprzył wręcz jego życie. A on co? Parsknął, chociaż miał ochotę się z siebie śmiać, wyć w wniebogłosy, bo on – naiwna istotka – wcale nie odczuwał tych negatywnych emocji względem Porannej Gwiazdy, już nie, i próbował, chciał wierzyć, że dobro, choćby krztyna, istnieje w każdym. Nawet w pieprzonym Diable.

Nikt go nie zrozumie, bo on sam również tego nie rozumiał, nie mógł pojąć swojego irracjonalnego, sprzecznego z wszelkimi prawami zachowania.

– Tak wyszło – odpowiedział w końcu, gdyż nic innego nie przyszło mu na myśl, a musiał coś powiedzieć, nawet jeśli odpowiedź ta była równoznaczna z niczym.

– Tak wyszło? Nie no, trzymaj mnie, bo zwariuję. Sam, słyszysz się w ogóle?

Pytania te utwierdziły go w świadomości, że faktycznie nikt go nie zrozumie. A jego życiowa ostoja, jego wzór do naśladowania odkąd tylko pamiętał, jego bohater, jego  _Dean_  potępi, wyśmieje.

Nie znalazł w sobie odwagi na obciążenie Deana swymi problemami – koszmarami – mimo iż rozpierała go ochota na wyzbycie się z siebie tego żalu, tych trujących wyrzutów sumienia, na usłyszenie " _To nie jest twoja wina_ ", choć wiedział bardzo dobrze, że to kłamstwo, że to  _jest_  jego zasrana wina. Lecz chciał usłyszeć, że może jednak nie. Część jego duszy potrzebowała wiedzy, że jest dla niego nadzieja na odkupienie, z kolei druga część – w tym momencie nie był przekonany, która z nich oddziaływała na niego skuteczniej – każdego dnia, w każdej minucie jego śmieciowego życia nieustannie przypominała, że dla kogoś takiego jak on nie ma nadziei, i nigdy nie powinno być. Bo uczynił naprawdę wiele złego, naprawdę, i nie powinno mu to być odpuszczone.

Że musi to po prostu odpokutować.

Tylko że Sammy miał już dość pokutowania. Nie wiedział, czy więcej zniesie.

– Ziemia do Sama? Słyszysz mnie? – spytał niecierpliwie Dean.

Dean.

On, mimo wszystkich cholernych przeciwności losu, który uświadczył ich jak mało kogo, zawsze w niego wierzył, nawet jeśli nie miał do tego żadnych podstaw, bo tyle razy zawiódł się na swoim małym, głupiutkim braciszku, ale trwał u jego boku, gdy przedzierali się przez najgorsze gówno, które zsyłało na nich fatum.

To wszystko było tak zagmatwane, tak trudne do pojęcia, i występowało tak mnóstwo wyjątków od reguły, że Sam, zagubiony we własnych rozmyślaniach, nie wiedział już, co należy myśleć.

– Ej, Sam, wszystko dobrze? – Tym razem do zniecierpliwienia dołączył niepokój albo i troska.

– Dean, nie wiem, dlaczego tak wyszło – przyznał szczerze. Głos bruneta był ochrypły, nabrzmiały od różnych emocji, które w tej chwili targały jego wypaczonym umysłem. – Naprawdę nie wiem. – Potarł skronie i kilka razy zbierał się, by coś powiedzieć, lecz, koniec końców, żaden dźwięk nie opuścił wąskich ust młodszego łowcy. – Nie oczekuję od ciebie, że to zrozumiesz. Nie musisz. Po prostu... wychodzi na to, że po prostu... tego potrzebowałem, okej? – trzy ostatnie wyrazy prawie wypluł, bo nie chciał, by przeszły mu one przez gardło. – A to, że akurat on się nawinął, to nic nie znaczy, serio.

Sam nie wiedział, czy teraz skłamał, czy wyznał prawdę, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że tę finałową część Dean chciał – a może powinien? – usłyszeć. Musiał utwierdzić Deana w przekonaniu, że Lucyfer nic dla niego nie znaczy. A czy tak było naprawdę? Nie wiedział.

– Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że ja tak tego nie zostawię? – zapytał poważnie Dean i rzucił Samowi przeszywające spojrzenie, które miało zapewnić młodszego, że nie żartuje i przy najbliższej okazji znów sobie porozmawiają.

Wyższy Winchester pokiwał energicznie głową, ponieważ nie łudził się na inny obrót spraw, i wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Popatrzył odruchowo na Lucyfera i w tym samym momencie poczuł na swej skórze jego dotyk, jego skórę, przypomniał sobie, jak blisko siebie i w jak intymnej pozycji się znajdowali. I Lucyfer nawet nie spróbował go skrzywdzić, nie, w najmniejszym stopniu, jedynie... jedynie co? Jedynie go pocieszał? Zapewniał, że wszystko się ułoży i będzie dobrze? Przypominał, że są dla siebie stworzeni i powinni trzymać się siebie? Tylko tym razem, w jego wypowiedzi nie było ani śladu podtekstu o ich przeznaczeniu, prośby o zgodę na opętanie. Lucyfer tego nie wymagał. Sam nie sądził, by archanioł tak wcześnie pogodził się z utratą swej łaski i zrezygnował z planów zdobycia go jako naczynia, dlatego w zachowaniu Diabła doszukiwał się czegoś jeszcze.

Czyżby Pan–I–Władca–Piekielnych–Czeluści okazywał wobec niego troskę? Tak sam z siebie, tknięty własnymi odczuciami i własną oceną sytuacji?

Dean zakaszlał ostentacyjnie i wtedy Sam zorientował się, że cały ten czas przyglądał się blondynowi o błękitnych oczach. A blondyn odwzajemniał intensywne spojrzenie.

– Idę teraz do mojego pokoju – zadeklarował niższy Winchester i powoli zaczął się cofać. – Tobie – kiwnął głową w kierunku Sama – radzę zrobić to samo. Rano ochłoniemy i na spokojnie to przedyskutujemy.

Sam nie miał zamiaru znów o tym  _dyskutować_ , a już zwłaszcza rano, zaraz po przebudzeniu. Tak, Dean się martwił, jednak zamartwianie się nie zobowiązywało go do nadmiernego opiekowania się nim, przesłuchiwania i, pożal się Boże, oczekiwania szczegółowej spowiedzi.

– Tylko wydaje mi się, że powiedziałem ci już wszystko, co chciałem – brunet odpowiedział na odchodne widząc Deana znikającego w mroku korytarza.

Dean zamruczał jedynie coś pod nosem, nie zważając na słowa swego brata.

Chwilę później zostali sami, młodszy Winchester i Lucyfer, w obszernej bibliotece pełnej regałów na książki, szaf i komód po brzegi wypełnionych najróżniejszymi tomiszczami, lekturami na temat dosłownie wszystkiego, co nadprzyrodzone. Lecz cała ta zbiornica wiedzy stała się na moment bezużyteczna, zapomniana. Albowiem teraz liczyli się tylko oni. Dwaj dorośli mężczyźni unikający swoich spojrzeń, stojący w niezręcznej ciszy.

– Więc, um... – zaczął Sam, lecz ograniczył się tylko do tych dwóch wyrazów.

– Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej – rzekł blondyn i stanął z Samem twarzą w twarz.

Niższy z nich położył obie dłonie, duże i niezbyt delikatne, na ramionach łowcy w pocieszającym geście i ścisnął lekko. Sam musiał przyznać, że faktycznie było to pocieszające, zwłaszcza bijące od skóry anioła ciepło, w którym chciał się zanurzyć. Po jego dotyku nigdy nie spodziewał się gorąca, oczekiwał przeszywającego kości i duszę chłodu, bo, jak sam archanioł przyznał, lubował się w ziąbie –  _oddechem potrafił oszronić szybę!_ – dlatego Sam szczerze się zdziwił, gdy przyjemny żar spowijał jego ciało. Nie tylko żar, ale także gęsia skórka.

– Tak, jest okej. Dzięki... chyba – dodał po zastanowieniu. – Trochę mi głupio, że musiałeś to widzieć. Zazwyczaj tak nie reaguję.

Lucyfer zmarszczył nos słysząc słowo "zazwyczaj", lecz tego nie skomentował i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Sama. Dzieliła ich teraz niecała stopa; przedramiona anioła stykały się z klatką piersiową Winchestera na całej swej długości, i Sam odnalazł w sobie nieodpartą chęć ponownego zatopienia się w objęciach Diabła, ponownego kontaktu fizycznego z jego szyją i porośniętym zarostem policzkiem.

Otrząsnął się z tych myśli prawie natychmiastowo widząc, że Rogaty zmniejsza panującą między nimi odległość. Nie żeby tego nie chciał, ale gdy się okazało, że to, czego przed sekundą pragnął, może się spełnić, cały entuzjazm z niego niespodziewanie uleciał, a na jego miejsce wstąpił strach i zwątpienie i olśnienie.

Co on wyprawia?! O czym on myśli?!

Jednak nie wywinął się ze stanowczego uścisku dwóch dłoni, które przytrzymywały go w jednej pozycji, nie odtrącił dotyku Porannej Gwiazdy i to zdziwiło naszego bohatera jeszcze bardziej.

Archanioł długo wpatrywał się w zielonkawe oczy Sama, próbując doszukać się w nich odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie, próbując znaleźć w nich prawdę. I w tym momencie łowca wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że nie zdoła nic ukryć przed swoim aniołem, absolutnie nic; mógł sobie próbować wcisnąć mu kit wymyślony na poczekaniu albo kłamstwo dopracowane do perfekcji, ale Lucyfer i tak poznałby prawdę.

– Sam. – Głos Lucyfera przerwał ciszę, lecz głos ten nie należał do prawdziwego  _Lucyfera_ , był to głos Nicka, który, chcąc nie chcąc, stał się jednością z Diabłem.

– Nie, nie musisz nic mówić – szepnął Sam po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

– Sam, nie masz się czego wstydzić, nie przede mną, a już zwłaszcza nie musisz się wstydzić tego, kim jesteś i jak reagujesz na poszczególne czynniki. Nie jesteś tylko częścią mnie; jesteś moją drugą połówką, jesteś czymś, co nadaje sens memu istnieniu i upewnia mnie w przekonaniu, że Ojciec dobrze wybrał. Nie musisz odczuwać wstydu, powiedziałbym nawet, że nie życzę sobie byś go w mojej obecności odczuwał. Zostałeś stworzony specjalnie, i tylko, dla mnie i mogę cię zapewnić, że jesteś idealny. Nie zapominaj o tym, Sam, jesteś idealny, nawet jeśli wmawiasz sobie przeróżne kłamstewka, zasługujesz na lepszy świat niż ten, w którym przyszło ci żyć. Jesteś lepszy niż reszta; jesteś wyjątkowy.

– Co...? – Winchester wciął się szybko w zdanie, jednak ucichł zauważywszy ekspresję Lucyfera.

– Nie zadręczaj się przeszłością. Jesteśmy niczym w porównaniu do Boga, do jego majestatu, nie możemy zrobić nic, by zmienić to, co już było i nigdy nie powróci.

Słowa Jutrzenki wydawały się takie szczere i prawdziwe, wypowiadane nie z powodu litości tylko ze współczucia, z głębi duszy. Sam zorientował się, że chciał ich słuchać i chciał w nie wierzyć.

Blondyn rozluźnił uścisk i pozwolił swym palcom powoli eksplorować ręce Sama, jego ramiona i przedramiona, ani na sekundę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Smukłe palce niespiesznie zjeżdżały po delikatnej skórze pokrytej sterczącymi włoskami, pozostawiając za sobą piekące ślady, których Winchester starał się wyzbyć ze świadomości. Najwyraźniej oboje czerpali z tego przyjemność, bo Sam zamknął oczy, przez co nie zauważył uśmiechu Lucyfera, który znalazł sposób na wkradnięcie się na jego twarz. Gdy w końcu dotarł do dłoni łowcy, po chwili zawahania, oddalił się nieznacznie. Brunet wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie pragnąc zatrzymać intensywne uczucie towarzyszące wędrówce palców anioła po jego ciele, czym zaskoczył sam siebie. Upadły archanioł przymknął powieki i pozwolił, by uśmiech wykrzywiający jego usta pogłębił się.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Sam prawie tak cicho, że niebieskooki nie był w stu procentach pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał.

– Nie musisz mi dziękować. Za nic. Stwierdziłem jedynie fakty, których ty starasz się nie zauważać.

Winchester, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać więcej – więcej słów, więcej gestów, więcej emocji? – uniósł kącik warg, szepnął ciche " _Dobranoc_ " i czym prędzej uciekł z biblioteki do swojego pokoju, by móc to przeanalizować, przemyśleć, nie chcąc zrobić czegoś głupiego, czego później mógłby żałować. Walnął się bezradnie na łóżko i z całych sił zacisnął oczy.

Fala myśli zalała jego umysł niczym masywny potok, potok nowych odczuć, nowego  _czegoś_ , czego nie potrafił jasno określić, jednak wiedział, że wszystko to miało związek z jedną osobą, z Lucyferem, który przyciągał ku sobie Sama, który fascynował go coraz bardziej. Te wyznania, te drobne gesty – choć może nie tak drobne, zważywszy na to, że odnosiło się to do Szatana – wszystko to stawiało anioła w nowym świetle. A co jeśli nie taki Diabeł straszny, jak go malują – dosłownie?

Niepokoił łowcę fakt, że zaczął pałać do Porannej Gwiazdy, swego rodzaju, sympatią i przestał dostrzegać w nim jedynie wroga a kogoś na kształt protektora, opiekuna. Myślał o tym, czy porzucić wykreowany za młodu wizerunek Diabła jako życiowego ciemiężyciela, jako króla Piekieł, wodzącego na pokuszenie węża, i czy nie zastąpić go obrazem  _Lucyfera_ , upadłego anioła walczącego o swoje za wszelką cenę, najjaśniejszą, najpiękniejszą istotę stworzoną przez Boga. Nie spodobałoby się to Deanowi, oj nie spodobałoby.

Sam nie potrafił zasnąć jeszcze długo, długo. A po półtorej godziny zaczął powątpiewać, że w ogóle zaśnie.

 

.

 

Z racji tego, iż anioły nie potrzebowały czegoś tak człowieczego jak sen, w budynku okupowanym przez Bartłomieja i jego popleczników życie toczyło się przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, bez przerwy. Skrzydlate postaci non stop śledziły Metatrona, ba, nawet Gadreela, by być na bieżąco z planami i zamiarami Skryby.

Skryba ukrywał się dość skutecznie – bowiem Niebo otwarte było tylko dla osób, których sobie potężny Serafin wybrał – dlatego armia Bartłomieja nie posiadała imponująco wielkiej liczby informacji na temat nowego Boga. Nie zadowalał Bartłomieja taki stan rzeczy. Niepokoił wręcz, ponieważ wiedział o zmowie Metatrona z Castielem, o małym spisku przeciwko jego osobie, o decyzji o usunięciu go z pola bitwy. Na ich nieszczęście, Bartłomiej nie należał do aniołów, które łatwo się poddawały i nie były gotowe do podejmowania drastycznych środków, by osiągnąć swój cel i utrzymać się przy życiu za wszelką cenę.

Malachiasz uważał się za sprytnego, niestety taki nie był. Nietrudno odszukać kogoś, kto za swoimi działaniami zostawia widoczne ślady, i właśnie do takich osób zaliczał się szalony anioł; gdy zapytywał różnych ludzi o Winchesterów, gdy starał się zdobyć wiadomości na temat ich i Castiela, nie kłopotał się z zatarciem za swymi poszukiwaniami poszlak. W ten sposób Bartłomiej dowiedział się, że Malachiasz ma chrapkę na łowców i towarzyszącego im skrzydlatego.

Dlatego w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl; a jeśli zawrze sojusz z tym przygłupem i dzięki jego informacjom – jeśli jakieś zdobył, oczywiście – razem dotrą do Castiela? Bo gdy dotrą do Castiela, do Metatrona pozostanie im niedaleka droga, z czego Bartłomiej bardzo by się ucieszył.

– Wiecie z jakiego powodu was tu wezwałem? – zapytał Bartłomiej i popatrzył poważnie na pięciu aniołów stojących w jego biurze. Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, przemówił. – Udacie się na spotkanie z Malachiaszem i jego... – zamilkł szukając odpowiedniego określenia – spółką. Potrzebujemy danych i możliwym jest, że on takie posiada. Powiadomię was, kiedy spotkanie się odbędzie, a wtedy wy przekonacie tego półgłówka, że proponuję pokój. – Dał im czas do przyswojenia tej wiadomości i w ciszy obserwował. – Możecie odejść.

Aniołowie wyszli z biura bez słowa, nie podważając autorytetu swego przełożonego.

Bartłomiej uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, zadowolony ze swojego geniuszu.


	15. Cel

Michał, będąc ze sobą szczerym aż do bólu, nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Nie wiedział również dlaczego był na Ziemi i dlaczego nie znajdował się w Klatce z Lucyferem, gdzie powinien tkwić już do końca świata.

Z początku posiadał mnóstwo pytań, ale nie miał odpowiedzi, których zaprawdę potrzebował, i zwykle w takim momencie udałby się do Joshuy, lecz nie tym razem, ponieważ nie mógł się skontaktować z zaufanym aniołem, jego kryjówka była mu całkowicie nieznana.

Niezliczenie wiele razy próbował wejść do Domu, ale każda próba kończyła się fiaskiem. Nie poddawał się. Szukał innych aniołów, szukał braci i sióstr – zawsze odpowiadała mu pustka.

Zdziwił się niezmiernie, gdy pewnego wietrznego dnia napotkał na swojej drodze anioła. Ponieważ anioły wędrujące po Ziemi nie były codziennością. Dlatego pytał, a z każdym zadawanym pytaniem głębiej pogrążał się w rozpaczy, zważywszy na szokujące odpowiedzi, które otrzymał od skrzydlatego. Upadek? Metatron? Zamknięte Niebo? Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Czyżby bunt i anarchia zawładnęły niebiańską społecznością, czyżby nie obowiązywały już żadne prawa, czyżby anioły czyniły to, co im się żywnie podoba?

Gdy do jego uszu dotarła wieść, że zginął Gabriel i Rafał, że setki, tysiące aniołów straciło swe życie, że zostali pozbawieni łask, tragedię tę opłakiwał długo. Bardzo długo. Nie wiedział nawet jak długo, zgubił bowiem rachubę ludzkiego czasu, lecz dziesiątki dni były niczym w porównaniu do nieśmiertelnego życia archanioła.

Zaczął się modlić. Modły wznosił ku Bogu, ku Ojcu, do którego zawsze mógł się zwrócić, gdy zbłądził, gdy szukał właściwej drogi wśród krętych ścieżek przeznaczenia. Ufał mu bezgranicznie, dlatego i teraz powierzył mu swój marny los, kompletnie oddał się w ręce Stworzyciela i cierpliwie czekał na jego odpowiedź.

Niestety takiej się nie doczekał. Czekał i czekał, modlił się, pytał o Boski plan, wypatrywał znaków, ale jedyne, z czym się spotkał, to głucha cisza. Nie wierzył w to, by Bóg go opuścił, by opuścił wszystkie anioły, by zostawił ich w potrzebie. Nie, nie chciał w to wierzyć, nie potrafił.

Postanowił więc sam szukać odpowiedzi. Wędrował kilkanaście nocy zanim dotarł do pierwszej żywej duszy; co mu jednak z obecności i wiedzy człowieka, tak ograniczonego w swoim myśleniu? Od tego człowieka dowiedział się jak dojść do miasta, gdzie mógłby znaleźć niezbędne informacje, gdzie mógłby popytać, gdzie mógłby przenocować. Michał wyśmiał śmiertelnika, ale ruszył do miasta, w którym po raz drugi spotkał przypadkowego anioła. Skrzydlaty potwierdził słowa anioła spotkanego przez Michała na odludziu; o Metatronie, o Bartłomieju, o Castielu i Winchesterach o wielkim upadku, o wypędzeniu z Nieba, i wtedy archanioł zadecydował, że pora wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

W taki oto sposób, Michał rozpoczął podróż, podczas której obrał sobie za cel odzyskanie Raju utraconego, a także przywrócenie dawnego porządku.

Z każdym dniem dołączała do niego kolejna niebiańska istota, jednak nie wszyscy poznawali Michała, nie wszyscy wiedzieli, że był archaniołem, jednym z czwórki potężnych, że był Mieczem Boga, dlatego ze sceptycyzmem zadawali mu pytania o jego godność. Michał wtedy nie odpowiadał; zamiast tego, otwierał się przed nimi, pozwalał im zobaczyć, co takiego kryje piękna łaska, co jest w nim. Wówczas olśnione jego majestatem anioły oddawały mu cześć, chwaliły wielkość i potęgę archanioła, i wraz z nim opłakiwały poległe w upadku oraz przed rodzeństwo.

Michał z biegiem czasu coraz częściej rozmyślał o opuszczeniu Klatki, a także o towarzyszącym mu w tym okrutnym miejscu Lucyferze. Zastanawiał się podczas długiego marszu, podczas przemierzania bezkresnych pól uprawnych i powoli więdnących łąk, podczas nostalgicznych poranków osnutuch srebrzystą mgłą, również podczas rozmów z innymi aniołami. Jego myśli nieprzerwanie błądziły wokół Lucyfera, wokół młodszego brata, którego ongiś musiał wpędzić do straszliwego więzienia, ale nigdy nie miał w sobie tyle odwagi, by poruszyć temat Porannej Gwiazdy przy swych towarzyszach, by zapytać, czy do ich uszu, nie dotarły wieści o upadłym aniele. Jeśli takowe w ogóle krążyły, bowiem Michał nie wiedział, czy Lucyfer się uwolnił, czy, tak jak on, swobodnie chodził po Ziemi, czy może wciąż cierpiał męki w zmrożonej nienawiścią i gniewem Klatce.

Nie potrafił znaleźć Jutrzenki; Piekło zostało zamknięte, więc nie mógł tam wtargnąć w poszukiwaniu brata, a tutaj, na neutralnym w sporze dobra i zła gruncie zamieszkanym przez ludzi nie było po nim śladu.

Musiał go odszukać, i to jak najszybciej, by zająć się nim, a także jego planami unicestwienia ludzkości, ponieważ to Michała Bóg obarczył misją zgładzenia Lucyfera, pilnowania naturalnego porządku i dbania o ich bezpieczeństwo. Do tej chwili był przygotowywany przez cały swój żywot i wiedział, że prędzej czy później on nastąpi, a nieistotnym szczegółem stał się fakt, że nie chciał go uśmiercać, bowiem zachcianki najstarszego archanioła w porównaniu z wolą Boga były niczym kurz na wietrze.

Z powodu braku znajomości lokalizacji Lucyfera, priorytetem Michała stało się odnalezienie Metatrona i obalenie jego rządów.

 

.

 

Dean nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do obrzydliwego widoku, na który narażone były jego gałki oczne. Nie, żeby w ogóle próbował...

Odchrząknął cicho i zacisnął mocniej zęby, powstrzymując przy tym cisnącą się na język kaskadę słów. Naprawdę, jak mógł dopuścić do tego, by podczas niedzielnych poranków jeść śniadanie w towarzystwie Lucyfera?

Gdyby nie fakt, że archanioł obscenicznie rozsiadał się w  _jego_ krześle w  _jego_ kuchni jedząc  _jego_ jedzenie z  _jego_ lodówki, czytając  _jego_ gazetę, cała ta sytuacja nie byłaby aż tak irytująca, ale ten malutki, zadziorny uśmieszek przyklejony do twarzy Diabła sprawiał, że krew gotowała się w żyłach Deana, a malutka żyłka na jego czole pulsowała niebezpiecznie. Anioł dobrze wiedział, w jakim stanie znajdował się piegowaty łowca, i najwyraźniej nie dążył w kierunku poprawienia nastroju blondyna, a wręcz przeciwnie; był zadowolony z tego, że to właśnie on wywołuje te nieprzyjemne emocje u starszego z braci.

Lucyfer podniósł wzrok znad bardzo interesującego artykułu o mężczyźnie, który napadł na sklep z bronią palną uzbrojony jedynie w krótki nóż i popatrzył na Deana z dość niepokojącym błyskiem w oku. Dean w odpowiedzi zmrużył złowieszczo powieki i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, powrócił do siorbania swej porannej kawy.

– Dean! – dobiegł go krzyk Castiela, który w chwili obecnej okupował pokój z telewizorem.

Przez ułamek sekundy w głowie łowcy pojawiła się myśl, że powinni jakoś nazwać ten pokój, bo na aktualnym "pokój z telewizorem" można sobie poplątać język.

Czym prędzej wstał od drewnianego stołu i popędził w kierunku... może "pokój dla gości"? Jeśli takowych kiedykolwiek by posiadali, oczywiście. Albo chociaż pokój dzienny? Tak, od dziś pomieszczenie to będzie okrzyknięte mianem "pokoju dziennego".

Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i ujrzał niebieskookiego anioła stojącego przed telewizorem. Skrzydlaty z szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądał się urządzeniu, dlatego Dean natychmiast spojrzał na program, który oglądał Cas i siłą woli powstrzymał soczyste przekleństwo, które aż wyrywało się z jego ust.

– Sam! – łowca wydarł się głośno i już po kilku sekundach brunet zjawił się w pokoju.

– Co jest? – najwyższy z nich spytał zaalarmowany.

– On jest. – Dean wskazał dłonią telewizor. Następnie sięgnął po pilot, by móc pogłośnić.

Na dużym ekranie pojawił się mężczyzna, za którym podążało mnóstwo osób niezwracających uwagi na otaczających ich dziennikarzy i reporterów. Szli dzielnie przed siebie, nie zatrzymując się nawet na krok.

– Na razie nie posiadamy żadnych informacji na temat tego nietypowego zbiorowiska zmierzającego do... właściwie Bóg–wie–gdzie, ponieważ nikt nie chce odpowiedzieć na nasze pytania –poinformowała ich elegancka dziennikarka trzymająca w dłoni czarny mikrofon. – Wiemy natomiast, że ta grupa, licząca w przybliżeniu sześćdziesiąt, może siedemdziesiąt osób, wędruje tak już od ponad kilku dni. Otrzymaliśmy wiele telefonów o tabunie ludzi maszerującym przez stan Idaho, dlatego postanowiliśmy sprawdzić ów podejrzane zjawisko. – Operator kamery zmienił ujęcie, by widzowie mogli zobaczyć tłum idący ulicą, blokujący ruch, stwarzający ciągnące się korki. – Analizując ich trasę możemy stwierdzić, że kierują się w stronę Wyoming. Niestety nie wiemy, gdzie kończy się podróż tajemniczych wędrowców, dlatego ostrzegamy państwa mieszkających w sąsiednich stanach. Południowa Dakota, Nebraska, Colorado, Kansas i prawdopodobnie Teksas mogą się szykować na powitanie milczących podróżnych. Czy jest to zgrupowanie religijne? A może sekta? Czy grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo? Tego nie wiemy. Dla państwa, Judy Foster, Fox News. Oddaję głos do studia.

Dean wcisnął przycisk pauzy akurat w momencie, w którym kamerzysta zrobił zbliżenie na twarz mężczyzny prowadzącego pozostałych członków swej watahy.

– Łał – skwitował Sam.

– No łał – potwierdził Dean po chwili. Blondyn potarł skronie, następnie całą twarz i z zasłoniętymi ustami w milczeniu przyglądał się postaci wyświetlonej na ekranie.

– Mogliśmy się tego spodziewać – zauważył Castiel, a gdy otrzymał zdziwione spojrzenia od pozostałej dwójki, wyjaśnił swoje spostrzeżenie. – Wiedzieliśmy, że jest na wolności i prędzej czy później o nim usłyszymy. Poza tym, nie jestem zdziwiony liczbą osób, które za nim podążają; to potężna istota, więc anioły z pewnością chciałyby, ażeby stał się ich przywódcą i prowadził ich podczas trudnych i niepewnych czasów.

Bracia pokiwali głowami.

– Gada niegłupio – przyznał Dean. – Ale to i tak niczego nie zmienia. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, by ten czubek ot tak chodził sobie po ulicach miasta.

– Tylko co mamy zrobić?

Pytanie Sama pozostało bez odpowiedzi, ciężko zawisło w powietrzu, a echo tych słów jeszcze długo zaprzątało głowy trójki mężczyzn.

 

.

 

– Tylko błagam, nie mów mi, że chcesz zaatakować hordy aniołów uzbrojony w dzban świętego oleju i dwa anielskie ostrza, bo nie uwierzę, że wpadłeś na tak głupi pomysł – marudził Sam podążając za swoim bratem aż do głównego pokoju bunkra, na którego środku stał wielki migający stół. Na ów stół Dean rzucił torbę, a zawartość jej zastukotała podejrzanie.

– Proszę cię, musiałbym być stuknięty.

– A nie jesteś? – zripostował Sam bacznie przyglądając się poczynaniom Deana.

Ten w odpowiedzi jedynie wywrócił dramatycznie oczami i wyciągnął z torby niepotrzebny ekwipunek. Wątpił, by drewniane kołki, żelastwo i woda święcona wiele pomogły na tej misji, a szczerze powiedziawszy wątpił w to, że jakakolwiek broń tutaj coś zdziała. No, może prócz jednej... I na samą myśl jego ciałem zawładnęły dreszcze.

– No to co zamierzasz zrobić? Skoro wykluczyliśmy atak frontalny na przynajmniej siedemdziesiąt aniołków, nie widzę powodu do pakowania się.

– Trochę wiary, Sam. Główka pracuje. – Dean dwukrotnie postukał się palcem po czole.

– I właśnie z tego powodu się obawiam.

– Ale ty się ostatnio dowcipny zrobiłeś – zauważył blondyn z przekąsem, oparłszy się rękoma o blat stoło–mapy.

– Przepraszam bardzo, jednak nadal mam wrażenie, że ty sobie ze mnie po prostu żartujesz, dlatego staram się wpasować w klimat.

Dean otworzył usta i zmrużył oczy, dokładnie przypatrując się Samowi. Czyżby ktoś podmienił jego brata?

Wyższy Winchester z rękoma założonymi na piersi również rzucał posępne spojrzenia, które – miał cichą nadzieję – przemówiłyby Deanowi do rozsądku.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał w końcu Dean, gdy testosteron wiszący w powietrzu zaczął go dusić i gryźć w gardło.

Sammy mógł sobie być wielkości Wielkiej Stopy, i mógł go wyzywać na pojedynek pokazu męstwa, ale wciąż był jego młodszym braciszkiem. Owszem, czasem go zwyczajnie przerażał, ale w pokazie siły niezbyt sobie radził. Może miały z tym związek te zielonkawe oczy szczeniaczka, którymi tak często go czarował, a może co innego. Zresztą, nieważne. Co jest ważne to to, że Sam nie zaimponował Deanowi swoją nieugiętą postawą pełną grozy, mimo iż się starał, i nie wywarł na nim wrażenia.

– O czym ja mówię? – parsknął Sam. – Ja? Człowieku, to ty się tutaj zbierasz do byle torebki i zamierzasz pójść na misję, samobójczą, tyle dodam, z jakimś niebiańskim złomem do obrony. Nie uważasz, że twoje szanse są tak trochę nikłe?

– Uwierz, nie łatwo przechodzi mi to przez gardło, ale czasem zapominamy, że mamy do obrony jeszcze Lucka. Wiesz, anielskie mojo i te sprawy... Pod żadnym pozorem nie chcę tutaj obrażać Casa, ale ten piekielny dupek chyba posiada w swoim arsenale dużo więcej zaklęć.

Sam uniósł kąciki ust. Nie, nie w uśmiechu, lecz w wyrazie szczerego zdziwienia, a brwi jego powędrowały wysoko i zatrzymały się aż mniej więcej w połowie czoła.

Sam podszedł do Deana i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym sięgnął po piersiówkę wypełnioną wodą święconą i ochlapał nią twarz brata. A Dean nie wiedział, co było dziwniejsze; to, że został ochlapany wodą święconą, czy może fakt, że zdołał się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy wytarł się skrawkiem rękawa flanelowej koszuli, oblizał niespiesznie wargi, a następnie skierował w stronę Sama spojrzenie typu mogę–cię–zabić–moim–mózgiem. Sam w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

– No chyba mi się nie dziwisz? – Brunet zadał to pytanie z pewną dozą niepewności w głosie. – Mówisz jak opętany – wytłumaczył się szybko, gdy mina Deana nie zrzedła ani ociupinkę. – Od początku jego pobytu u nas jesteś na "nie", cokolwiek by to nie było, zarzekasz się, że on coś knuje, że pewnie zamierza nas zabić, tylko czeka na odpowiednią okazję. Nienawidzisz Lucyfera i mu nie ufasz. Cholera, nawijasz o tym bez przerwy, odkąd on się tu pojawił. I mam uwierzyć, że ot tak zmieniłeś zdanie na jego temat?

Dean wciąż intensywnie wpatrywał się w brata, a gdy upewnił się, że do Sama dotarł niewypowiedziany przekaz wzrokowej wiadomości, otrząsnął się.

– Nie, Sam, oczywiście, że nie zmieniłem zdania na temat tego śmiecia z Piekła. I cały czas mu nie ufam. Nie wiem, co by się musiało stać, bym mu zaufał... I też mam wątpliwości co do jego czarów; może ich przecież użyć do tych swoich niecnych planów.

– Więc co sprawiło, że szukasz pomocy u Lucyfera?

Cisza.

Pierwsza minuta.

Druga minuta.

Sam podrapał się po policzku.

Trzecia minuta.

– Diabeł pewnie nie tęskni za Michałem.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał brunet.

– Pomyśl. Nie dostaliśmy żadnych bukietów z karteczką "przepraszam", prawda? Michał najwyraźniej ma gdzieś Lucyfera, nie szuka go, bo gdyby tak było, już dawno mielibyśmy na głowie dwóch archaniołów. – Dean usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, które chybotało się denerwująco z powodu jednej zbyt krótkiej nóżki. Ciekawe, dlaczego nóżka jest krótsza od pozostałych? Niestety był to temat na inny dzień. – A to musi oznaczać, że między nimi nie jest kolorowo. Z kolei  _to_  oznacza, że Lucek pewnie nie darzy Michała miłością, ba, jestem przekonany, że jest wręcz przeciwnie.

– Nie wydaję mi się żeby Lucyfer nienawidził Michała.

– Oboje byliśmy świadkami ich ostatniej manifestacji uczuć, i dobrze pamiętamy, jak się to skończyło – zauważył niezbyt chętnie Dean.

Jak mogliby zapomnieć... Piekło z reguły nie należało do wspomnień, które łatwo wyciekało z pamięci i nie powodowało wiecznej traumy w umyśle cierpiącej duszy.

– Tak czy siak, Lucyfer może żywić żal do Michała z powodu torturowania mnie w Klatce, a nie z innych przyczyn. Owszem, to całe wypędzenie z Raju i zesłanie na wieczne męki do podziemi odcisnęły piętno w łasce Lucyfera, ale on wciąż go kocha. – Dean patrzył na Sama z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Sam dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że mógł powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo. – Ale to moje przemyślenia. To znaczy, nie żebym poświęcał takim myślom wiele uwagi! – wyjaśnił pod czujnym wzrokiem brata. – Osobista dygresja, co najwyżej.

– Aa–ha – przeciągnął Dean.

– Nie wierzę, że rozważasz opcję podjęcia współpracy z Lucyferem.

– Widzisz, mylisz pojęcia "współpraca" i "wyzysk". I nie drąż już, no chyba, że jesteś gotowy na rozmowę na temat tego, co wczoraj widziałem w bibliotece.

Sam wiedział, że czerwieni się jak idiota, doskonale czuł to na swoich policzkach, szyi i koniuszkach uszu, lecz nie opuścił spojrzenia.

Zalała go fala wstydu, obmyła jego żołądek i sprawiła, że stał się kilkukrotnie cięższy. Sam mógł nawet przysiąc, że słyszał krew, która głośno kotłowała się w jego żyłach.

Dlaczego stracił nad sobą panowanie i dopuścił do siebie Poranną Gwiazdę? Dlaczego pozwolił mu się do siebie zbliżyć i dlaczego musiał to być Lucyfer, ze wszystkich osób, który przyniósł mu ukojenie?!

Oh, wiedział, że będzie tego żałował, przewidział to, ale nie spodziewał się, że towarzyszące mu w tej chwili uczucie będzie aż tak prawdziwe.

Miał wrażenie, że jest brudny, że oblepia go dziwna warstwa czegoś, co nigdy nie powinno znaleźć się na jego skórze. Ale przede wszystkim zauważył, że coś w jego nastawieniu względem archanioła się zmieniło, ponieważ teraz, myśląc o nim, odczuwał dziwne mrowienie w klatce piersiowej.

– Pomedytowałeś? – Dean wyrwał go z rozmyśleń, za co Sam był wdzięczny w głębi duszy, bo nie był stuprocentowo pewny, czy chciał analizować wczorajszy incydent.

– Skąd masz pewność, że Lucyfer będzie chciał... pozwolić ci na wyzyskanie go, jeśli idziemy tym tropem? – Nie mógł powiedzieć słowa "współpraca", bo przecież tutaj wcale nie chodziło o współpracę, tak, oczywiście. Młodszy Winchester czasem powątpiewał w intelekt brata, nie miał jednak odwagi powiedzieć mu tego na głos.

W sumie miał, jednakże na taką rozmowę przyjdzie czas w przyszłości.

– Lucyfer winny nam jest przysługę za uratowanie mu życia – Sam nie chciał się wtrącać i nie zamierzał informować Deana, że Lucyfer gardzi  _takim_  życiem, choć bardzo tego pragnął – więc wydaję mi się, że nie tak ciężko będzie nam go zmusić do działania.

– To bardzo głupi plan, Dean. To tak jakby... – I niemądry Sam już chciał porównać Lucyfera i Michała do jego i Deana, lecz na szczęście w porę się opamiętał. – To tak, jakbyś chciał zmusić jednego brata do zabicia drugiego. Może i chwilowo ich stosunki się oziębiły, ale to wciąż bracia...

– Nigdy nie zrozumiem tych aniołów – zadeklarował blondyn przerywając wywód Sama. Sam zmarszczył brwi.

– Czemu?

– No przecież mają setki rodzeństwa. Uriel nie wahał się podjęciu decyzji, by zabić Casa.

– To skomplikowane – wyjaśnił Sam.

– Fakt, skomplikowane to jak cholera – zadrwił. – Lucynda tutaj jest po prostu za miękka.

– Wiesz, że właśnie powiedziałeś, że Lucyfer jest słaby? Czy to nie przeczy wszystkim twoim wcześniejszym założeniom? – Sam uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zbijając brata z pantałyku.

– Zamknij się – odpowiedział jedynie, mimo iż w słowniku swoich słów znalazł dużo więcej wyrazów, których miał ochotę użyć w tym momencie.

– Więc co teraz obejmuje twój plan? – zapytał po pewnym czasie przepełnionym rzucaniem sobie niewerbalnych gróźb.

– Teraz wypadałoby pogadać z Szatanem. Ha – mruknął i zamyślił się. – Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś w moim życiu wypowiem to zdanie w tak zwykły sposób.

Sam wywrócił oczami. Dean wzruszył ramionami i przybrał na twarz maskę niewiniątka.

– Idziesz po niego czy ja mam iść? – Sam, który przez całą ich rozmowę stał po przeciwnej stronie stołu, popatrzył na Deana poważnie.

Dean pomyślał, że warto odwlekać moment konfrontacji z Diabłem jak się tylko da, ale z drugiej strony w tej sytuacji świadomie i dobrowolnie posyłał Sama na spotkanie z Rogaczem. I czy wtedy zasugerowałby Samowi, że pozwala mu na interakcje z Lucyferem, gdyby wybrał właśnie jego? A wcale tak nie jest; najchętniej związałby Lucyfera, wsadził do bagażnika przypadkowego samochodu – nie wpuści go po raz kolejny do Impali, nie – i wywiózł go gdzieś, byle jak najdalej od Sama. Nie, nie mógł pokazać Samowi, że zgadza się na te ich chore relacje.

– Ja pójdę – odezwał się w końcu Dean i bardzo, bardzo niechętnie wstał z chybotliwego krzesła. – Tylko mi powiedz, gdzie on jest.

– Albo w swoim pokoju, albo tam, gdzie telewizor.

– Pokój dzienny – rzucił szybko.

– Co?

– Pokój z telewizorem to pokój dzienny – wytłumaczył cierpliwie, przechodząc obok Sama.

– Jak sobie chcesz.

Dean wędrował korytarzami bunkra, być może specjalnie spowalniając swój krok, ale kto to wie...

Dean. Dean wie i Dean ma chęć spoliczkować swoją twarz. Czego on się boi? Właśnie, nie ma się czego bać. Prócz tego, że okazywał Diabłu jawną niechęć przez ostatnie  _zawsze_  i ten mógł to zapamiętać. A co jeśli Lucyfer długo chowa urazę? W sumie oczywistym jest to, że długo ją chowa, mowa tu cały czas o Lucyferze.

Myśli starszego łowcy pędziły szybciej niż on sam, jednak nim się obejrzał, stał pod drzwiami, pod którymi nigdy nie chciał się znaleźć, i z ciężkim sercem zapukał trzykrotnie do drzwi. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka.

Bingo, trafił za pierwszym razem. Archanioł leżał na łóżku i przyglądał się niesamowicie interesującym pęknięciom na suficie. Wydawał się być tak zaabsorbowany swoim zajęciem, że chyba nawet nie zauważył przybycia Deana.

– Witaj Winchester – powiedział spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od pęknięć.

Błąd.

Dean odchrząknął.

– Lucyfer... Mogę zamienić z tobą słówko?

– Mam nadzieję, że to słówko to "do widzenia".

Łowca otworzył usta i wciągnął powietrze, zszokowany impertynencja Szatana, który zwykle pozostawał pasywny, więc Dean – przyzwyczajony do bierności i usposobienia Lucyfera – za żadne skarby tego przeklętego świata nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, którą otrzymał.

Cóż, rozmowa zapowiadała się całkiem na poziomie.


	16. Komplikacje

Oczywiście, Dean nie spodziewał się jakichś cudów – w końcu rozmawiał z Lucyferem, dobrze wiedział, czego ma oczekiwać – lecz chłodne opanowanie i spokój wypełniający głos, a także zachowanie Diabła nie do końca pasowało mu do zaistniałej sytuacji.

Na samym początku wyjaśnił archaniołowi, że doszły go słuchy o wędrówce Michała po Stanach. Na wieść o tym Lucyferowi zrzedła mina; wciąż patrzył na sufit, jednak wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na brak zainteresowania powstałymi na nim pęknięciami, wydął również usta i uniósł brwi. Dean był zaciekawiony ludzkimi odruchami anioła, jego ludzką mimiką, tak zwyczajną dla człowieka, tak obcą dla skrzydlatego. Wtem Lucyfer przekrzywił głowę i powoli przeniósł wzrok na łowcę. Zażądał wyjaśnień.

Dean opowiedział mu o wcześniejszych podejrzeniach na temat wydostania się Michała z Klatki wraz z Lucyferem, o tym, że postanowili go nie informować o swoich przypuszczeniach, nie widząc w zaprzątaniu głowy Diabła większej potrzeby, nie omieszkał też wspomnieć o towarzyszącym Michałowi zgrupowaniu.

Lucyfer zaciskał szczękę słysząc każdą nową wiadomość, a Winchester zaobserwował, że ów mężczyzna nie najlepiej panował nad swoją maską, nad ukrywaniem uczuć. Bowiem mógł z niego czytać jak z otwartej księgi, co, w porównaniu do większości aniołów, było zwykle niewykonalne. Skrzydlaci nie okazywali emocji, jeśli takowe posiadali, przed resztą świata – wyjątkiem był Cas, który ostatnimi laty przyzwyczaił się do twarzy swojego naczynia i zaczął nadawać mu własną ekspresję. Lecz Dean, widząc w obliczu Lucyfera coś więcej niż pełen wyższości uśmieszek, postanowił, że poświęci w nieokreślonej przyszłości moment, by podeliberować nad człowieczeństwem Rogatego.

Jednak w tej chwili nie miał głowy do podejmowania rozmyślań na temat emocjonalnego analfabetyzmu Lucyfera, bardziej skupił się na fakcie, że tuż przed nim leżał raczej zdenerwowany Szatan.

Gdy nadeszła pora, by zadać kluczowe pytanie, łowca zorientował się, że serce bije mu jak oszalałe. Nie chciał okazywać przy nim słabości – wątpił, by Diabeł nie wykorzystał tego w zły sposób – dlatego wziął się w garść i zaproponował Lucyferowi, aby pomógł im dopaść Michała.

I w ten sposób wracamy do teraźniejszości. Upadły anioł jeszcze nie udzielił Deanowi odpowiedzi. Splótł za to palce obu dłoni i położył je sobie na brzuchu.

– Dlaczego dopuściłeś do siebie myśl, że będę w stanie zabić jednego z moich braci? – odezwał się w końcu.

Dean otworzył usta, jednak rozmyślił się natychmiastowo. Potarł czoło i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

– Hej, przecież jesteś Szatanem, wszystkiego można się po tobie spodziewać – odparł  _pogodnie_.

– Nawet tego, że zabiję brata?

– Już raz to zrobiłeś.

Winchester wiedział, oh, bardzo dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien mu tego przypominać. Cholera, przyszedł tutaj z nadzieją, że razem z Lucyferem pozbędą się archanioła z zajawką na apokalipsę, a nie z życzeniem śmierci! Ale równie dobrze był świadom, ile ten sukinsyn krzywd wyrządził niewinnym ludziom, dlatego poczuł chwilową satysfakcję spowodowaną myślą, że uraził archanioła, że przypomniał mu o jego haniebnych czynach.

Oblicze Lucyfera spochmurniało. Znów spojrzał na sufit.

– Masz rację, zabiłem Gabriela – rzekł po chwili, a w jego głosie Dean usłyszał dobrze znajome poczucie winy. Anioł zamknął oczy i oddychając miarowo leżał w bezruchu.

Leżał tak, i leżał, z zamkniętymi powiekami zaciągał się spokojnie powietrzem. A Dean nie wiedział, czy zamierza kontynuować rozmowę, czy może pozostanie w takim stanie do końca dnia, nie dając mu odpowiedzi.

Minuty mijały; Winchester wciąż nie znalazł w sobie odwagi na przerwanie napiętej ciszy, która aż dzwoniła w uszach. Miał czekać na ruch Diabła? Miał zainicjować własny?

Czyżby przesadził z uprzejmościami? Ich zwyczajowe rozmowy, których nie było zbyt wiele, opierały się prawie wyłącznie na ubliżaniu sobie nawzajem albo chociaż wpędzaniu w zakłopotanie, więc Dean przyzwyczaił się do myśli, iż tak właściwie na tym polega ich znajomość: jeden z nich w pewien sposób obraża drugiego, lecz drugi nie pozostaje mu dłużny i także rzuca niemiłą uwagę.

– Czego żałuję – dopowiedział wreszcie. Dean nie był pewny, czy dobrze usłyszał, bowiem zatracił się w myślach, więc popatrzył na ex–archanioła, który otworzył oczy. Łowcy nie dane było dostrzec, co w tych oczach się znajdowało. – I wiem, że drugi raz tego błędu nie popełnię.

– Nie... – zaczął Dean i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby to, co chciał powiedzieć wydało mu się niewłaściwe, dlatego w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z wybranej wcześniej odpowiedzi i zastąpił ją nową, nieprzemyślaną. – Nie musisz mi się spowiadać.

– Ależ ja się nie spowiadam – odrzekł szczerze.

– Więc co to jest? Godzinka szczerości u doktora Phila? – parsknął.

– Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz.

– Nieważne – uciął Dean. – Czyli nie zamierzasz nam pomóc?

Lucyfer usiadł na łóżku. Jego przydługie włosy sterczały w różnych kierunkach, a zmięta koszula i założony pod nią podkoszulek wyginały się pod dziwnymi kątami. Wstał i niespiesznie powędrował w kierunku Deana. Może i byli tego samego wzrostu, lecz coś w usposobieniu niebieskookiego sprawiało, że wyglądał na dużo większego. Budził strach, można by powiedzieć.

Z kolei zwykłe jeansy i białe skarpetki nie pasowały do wizerunku wojownika Nieba, i z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej absurdalne. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że jego widok wciąż wywoływał nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku Deana.

– Widzisz we mnie potwora, łowco, bez moralnych zasad. – Lucyfer założył ręce za plecami i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju przed piegowatym blondynem stojącym blisko wyjścia. – Cóż, nie przeczę, nie jestem święty. Nigdy jednak nie podjąłem nieświadomej decyzji. W tym momencie wiem, jakie skutki uboczne towarzyszą przy zamordowaniu jednego z braci i wiem, że drugi raz nie popełnię takiego czynu. – Lucyfer podrapał się po brodzie, w milczeniu dobierając odpowiednią wiązankę słów. – A odpowiedź na twoje pytanie brzmi: nie. Nie, nie pomogę wam zabić Michała, bo nie widzę w tym głębszego sensu. Jego jedynym celem, zadaniem otrzymanym od Ojca, było powstrzymanie apokalipsy, powstrzymanie mnie przed zakończeniem istnienia tego marnego świata i żyjących na nim ludzi. A jako iż w chwili obecnej nie mam zamiaru ani predyspozycji do urządzenia armagedonu, Michał tkwić będzie w wewnętrznym sporze, ponieważ ja wciąż żyję, co wcześniej wykluczałoby pokój na Ziemi, jednak teraz, zważywszy na okoliczności, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na eksterminację ludzkiego gatunku. Przeznaczeniem Michała była walka ze mną, na śmierć i życie, by powstrzymać niewątpliwy chaos, który miał nadejść pewnego dnia wraz z moim przybyciem. Co więc teraz ma uczynić, skoro nie zagrażam światu, ale wciąż w nim funkcjonuję? – Zakończył swój wywód z uniesioną brwią, jakby rzucał Deanowi niewerbalne wyzwanie. – Jak widzisz, walka z Michałem byłaby bezskuteczna.

– Wystarczyło to "nie" na początku... – westchnął Dean. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Sam z tobą w ogóle rozmawia.

– Może lubi, gdy konwersacja trzymana jest na poziomie? – zapytał ironicznie, przez co Dean zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

 

.

 

– I jak poszły pertraktacje z Lucyferem? – zapytał Sam, gdy Dean wszedł do biblioteki z nietęgą miną.

– Nie zgodził się – przyznał blondyn.

– Co powiedział?

Niższy z łowców zauważył, że Sam nie zdziwił się jego informacją. Nie zadał pytania "dlaczego?", tylko "co powiedział?". Tak, uprzedzał go, że Lucyfer nie będzie skory do pomocy – zwłaszcza, jeśli ta pomoc obejmowała skrzywdzenie Michała – jednak musiał przyznać, że zawiódł się na braku wiary Sama w jego umiejętności.

– Wiesz, nie zapamiętałem co do słowa... – powiedział zgryźliwie, jakby to była wina Sama, który nawet nie wiedział, co jest przyczyną złego humoru Deana. Oczywiście brunet podejrzewał, że miało to związek z archaniołem, lecz nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Dean wyżywał się akurat na nim – ale twierdzi, że Michał nie będzie chciał walczyć. Że nie mają już o co walczyć, czy coś w tym stylu.

Sam rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i odłożył czytaną przed momentem książkę.

– Chodzi o to, że Lucyfer nie ma już łaski? – spytał, a w odpowiedzi Dean kiwnął głową.

– Mniej więcej.

– Więc, co? Mamy tak bezczynnie czekać, aż Michał tu jakoś dotrze?

– Mnie nie pytaj, nie znam się na rozumowaniu archaniołów tak dobrze, jak ty.

– Do czego pijesz? – Sam założył ręce na piersi patrząc na swojego brata ze skonsternowaną miną.

– Do niczego... – odparł niewinnie, rezygnując z ciągnięcia rozmowy na ten temat.

Sam studiował twarz brata, chcąc wyczytać z niej coś – cokolwiek – co pomogło by mu zrozumieć, o co starszy Winchester mógłby mieć pretensje, lecz maska, którą założył Dean skutecznie wszystko zakrywała, sprawiając, że Sam pozostał bez wyboru i musiał porzucić nadzieję na dalszą wymianę poglądów.

– Jasne. – Sam powrócił do czytania przerwanej lektury wiedząc, że już nic od drugiego mężczyzny nie wyciągnie.

Nie minęło nawet pół minuty, gdy Dean uderzył pięścią w mały stolik. Zaalarmowany Sam podniósł wzrok.

– Okej, Sam. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz sobie szczerze pogadać, to może będziesz mi łaskaw wyjaśnić, dlaczego w nocy obściskiwałeś się z Szatanem? – syknął ze słyszalną pogardą w głosie.

– Jak śmiesz... – Sam zmrużył oczy i po raz kolejny odłożył książkę. – Z nikim się nie obściskiwałem!

– Oo, wybacz, ale byłem świadkiem czegoś innego.

– To nie jest tak, jak myślisz.

– Nie? A mi się wydaję, że właśnie tak jest. Bo bratasz się z gościem, przez którego łaziłeś bez duszy rok, przez którego musiałem patrzeć, jak świrujesz i nie odróżniasz fikcji od rzeczywistości. On rozpierdolił ci psychikę, Sam! – krzyknął. – Dlaczego w ogóle pozwalasz mu się do siebie zbliżyć?

Sam zaśmiał się gorzko pod nosem, przez co wpatrujący się w niego Dean parsknął z niedowierzaniem.

– On nie jest w stanie mi teraz nic zrobić.

– Skończ pieprzyć – warknął Dean. – Obaj wiemy, że Lucyfer zna różne zaklęcia. Widziałeś podobno, jak bez problemu odsyła czterech skrzydlatych, więc pomyśl, co może zrobić jednemu człowiekowi?!

– Dean, posłuchaj...

– Nie, Sam, to ty posłuchaj – przerwał mu ostro Dean – nie mam zamiaru patrzeć, jak znów cierpisz przez tego gnojka. Nie możemy mu ufać, tak po prostu, dla zasady.

– Staram się powiedzieć, że on tylko... – Sam spróbował po raz kolejny usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie tamtej nocy, ale upór Deana ciągle stawał mu na przeszkodzie.

– On tylko co? Chciał się poprzytulać, bo było mu smutno? Tatuś nie poświęcał mu uwagi i teraz szuka pocieszenia w twoich ramionach? – Blondyn uniósł brwi.

Sam poczuł, że gniew rozchodzi się po jego klatce piersiowej, więc zacisnął dłonie hamując przy tym wybuch złości. Dean nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił.

Jak Sam miał wytłumaczyć bratu, że Lucyfer jedynie pomagał mu pozbierać się z szoku, który spowodowała dawka koszmarów, gdy ten nie chce nawet słuchać jego wyjaśnień?

– Dobra, wiesz co, faktycznie nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Dla ciebie wszystko najwidoczniej jest jasne – powiedział Sam zirytowany i energicznie wstał z fotela. Wyszedł z biblioteki, nie zaszczycając Deana spojrzeniem.

 

.

 

– Metatronie! – zawołał anioł wbiegłszy do gabinetu Skryby bez pozwolenia. – Metatronie, musisz... – Zamilkł widząc brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji u starszego z nich. Opamiętał się prawie natychmiast. – Ekhm, Boże...

– Tak? – Metatron oderwał się swej maszyny do pisania i obdarował anioła wielkim uśmiechem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby twarz Metatrona mogłaby się przełamać na pół z powodu naprawdę szerokiego rozciągnięcia ust.

– Mamy problem związany z Michałem – wydukał niepewnie wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– Przepraszam, powiedz mi jeszcze raz, jak masz na imię, mój drogi?

– Hamon...?

– Dobrze. Hamonie, opowiedz mi o tym problemie. Nie zapominaj o szczegółach. – Metatron wstał od swego biurka i podszedł do zdenerwowanego Hamona.

Naczynie Hamona było znacznie wyższe od człowieka, którego opętał Metatron. Posiadał on długie, rude włosy związane w ciasnym warkoczu, bladą twarz obsypaną mnóstwem piegów i zielone, jaskrawe oczy. Odziany był w czarne, bardzo obcisłe spodnie z kilkoma przetarciami na kolanach, a także ciemnozieloną koszulkę z długimi rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Skryba zastanowił się, dlaczego anioły wybierały  _takich_  ludzi na swoje naczynia...

– Obserwowaliśmy Michała, tak, jak nakazałeś. Ludzie również się nim zainteresowali.

– Zważywszy na liczbę osób otaczających Michała, zjawisko to jest całkowicie normalne – zauważył Metatron i czujnie spojrzał na Hamona.

– Oczywiście, tak, nie zaprzeczam – Hamon wyjaśnił szybko. – Oglądaliśmy programy informacyjne, i w porannych wiadomościach pojawił się o nim reportaż. Ludzka kobieta powiedziała, że Michał i jego towarzysze zmierzają w kierunku stanu, w którym znajduje się ukryte wejście do Nieba – przerwał dosłownie na moment. – On tu idzie, Met... Boże. A z tego, co ustaliły nasze anioły osadzone w szeregach Michała, on planuje wymierzyć sprawiedliwość.

Metatron pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu i odszedł od Hamona, by móc przespacerować się wolnym krokiem po pomieszczeniu. Jego mina wskazywała na to, że wyraźnie coś kontemplował.

– To nie wszystko – dodał po chwili ciszy, przez co Skryba poderwał wzrok znad sterty książek leżącej obok jego biurka i popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Wśród aniołów Michała rozchodzą się szepty o Lucyferze.

Metatron zamarł w pół kroku i wyprostował plecy.

– Jakie szepty?

Hamon potarł kark czując wyraźne zakłopotanie spowodowane ilością niezbędnych danych, których – będąc całkowicie szczerym – zbyt wiele nie posiadał. Gdy usłyszał świeże sprawozdanie z wyprawy szpiegów, od razu przybiegł do Skryby. Co mogło okazać się błędem.

– Mi–Michał podejrzewa, że skoro on uwolnił się z Klatki, może to oznaczać, że równie dobrze i Lucyfer z niej uciekł. I... – przełknął ślinę – i gdy tylko z tobą skończy, zajmie się poszukiwaniami brata.

Metatron postukał palcem wskazującym po swej dolnej wardze w zamyśleniu. Hamon wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem na jakąkolwiek reakcję, sparaliżowany myślą, iż jeśli przyniósł mu złe wiadomości i niedostatecznie wiele informacji, może się to dla niego źle skończyć. Choć w duchu powtarzał sobie, że nie należy zabijać posłańca, nie był pewny, czy Metatron dostosuje się do tej zasady.

Minutę później niski anioł podszedł do Hamona i poklepał go delikatnie po policzku, co ten odebrał z niemałą ulgą, ale i ogłupieniem, a następnie przeniósł dłoń na ramię rudowłosego, gdzie zacisnął ją mocno. Metatron posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

– Dziękuję za twoje oddanie i wierność, Hamonie. Zostaniesz za to doceniony – rzekł radośnie. – I nie obawiaj się tak, ja nie gryzę. Możesz odejść.

Potakując, Hamon opuścił gabinet serafina, zostawiając go samego na pastwę własnych przemyśleń.

Metatron ponownie rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu, założył ręce na piersi i odetchnął głęboko, pozbywając się z głowy zbędnych myśli, by móc w spokoju zastanowić się nad obecną sytuacją.

Michał chciał go zabić – cóż, nie on jedyny. Prawdopodobnie po ziemi chodzi jeszcze jeden archanioł, lecz najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze się ukrywa, skoro wszystkie radary są ślepe na jego obecność. Dziwnym było to, że po Lucyferze nie było ani najmniejszego śladu; żadnych zmian w zjawiskach pogodowych, nagłych zgonów, demonów zalewających tę planetę. Nic. Zupełnie, jakby go w ogóle się nie wydostał ze swego więzienia. I dlaczego Michał nie szukał braciszka, a zajął się tropieniem jego, skromnego Skryby? Cel Michała był jasno określony; powstrzymać Lucyfera. Skoro jednak Michaś nie przywiązał wagi do powierzonego mu zadania, coś musiało się wydarzyć. Najstarszy archanioł nie jest typem buntownika – tę rolę przypisywano Lucyferowi – dlatego Metatron wywnioskował, że nastąpiły pewne komplikacje.

Kolejną rzeczą, która nie dawała mu spokoju, to Castiel i jego niesubordynacja. Postanowił dać mu trochę czasu i poczekać aż zmądrzeje i dostrzeże, iż popełnił kolosalny błąd oszczędzając Bartłomieja. Serafin był świadom, że w Castielu odrodzi się ta cała moralność, brak ochoty zabijania innych aniołów i tym podobne bzdury, więc cierpliwie wyglądał dnia, w którym do jego uszu dotrze wieść o śmierci Bartłomieja.

A gdyby tak zawrzeć przymierze z Michałem? Obiecać mu to, czego tylko sobie zapragnie, i stworzyć jedną wielką, niepowstrzymaną armię? Chociaż wątpił, by Michał zgodził się na współpracę z kimś, kto opustoszył Niebo i przyczynił się do śmierci setek aniołów.

Nie, tę sprawę musiał rozwiązać w inny sposób. Nie wiedział jeszcze w jaki, lecz na natchnienie mógł poczekać. Nie, żeby mu się gdziekolwiek spieszyło; posiadał w garści przecież cały czas tego świata.

Rozmasował nasadę nosa, a następnie koniuszkami palców przetarł zmęczone oczy. Z dnia na dzień planowanie stawało się coraz bardziej nużące.

 

.

 

Bartłomiej zawiadomił swych dzielnych podwładnych o spotkaniu z Malachiaszem, które miało odbyć się dokładnie w połowie listopada. Gdy więc nadszedł piętnasty dzień jedenastego miesiąca, pięciu wojowników opuściło budynek okupowany przez ogrom popleczników Bartłomieja i skierowało się w wyznaczone miejsce. Natomiast sam Bartłomiej postanowił zostać w swojej małej firmie, nie chcąc babrać sobie rąk brudną robotą szukania sprzymierzeńców. W końcu od tego posiadał anielską siłę roboczą.

Elegancka limuzyna zatrzymała się w pobliżu starej fabryki, z kominów której wciąż ulatniał się dym, i w tym samym momencie podjechał drugi, mniej zadbany, pojazd. Podczas gdy z czarnego, błyszczącego Mercedesa wyszło pięcioro aniołów odzianych w szykowne garnitury, z poobijanego Jeepa wygramolił się Malachiasz w towarzystwie trzech swoich zwolenników.

Malachiasz rzucił jednemu z aniołów Bartłomieja wyzywające spojrzenie i rozejrzał się po okolicy.

– Gdzie on jest? – zapytał niecierpliwie.

Wysoka brunetka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, a następnie uniosła podbródek.

– Bartłomiej nie mógł się zjawić osobiście. Jest zajęty – wyjaśniła delikatnym głosem, przez co Malachiasz zacisnął zęby.

Więc to tak? Najpierw Bartłomiej proponuje układy, a później nie zjawia się na umówione spotkanie? Toż to zniewaga!

Malachiasz warknął cicho, patrząc na piątkę aniołów zawistnym wzrokiem. Stojący obok niego skrzydlaty, Theo, położył dłoń na jego ramieniu w celu uspokojenia swojego lidera. Ten natychmiast odtrącił dłoń anioła.

– Chcąc ustalać warunki ugody, Bartłomiej powinien stawić się osobiście, a nie posyłać marnych sługusów! – krzyknął.

Najwyraźniej Bartłomiej nie traktował go poważnie. Dobrze... Jeszcze tego pożałuje. Pożałuje dnia, w którym zbagatelizował siłę Malachiasza!

– Naszemu przywódcy zależy na pokoju między twoim i jego obozem, jednak nie miał zamiaru zjawiać się w takim miejscu – kobieta omiotła pogardliwym spojrzeniem kosze na śmieci, budynki naznaczone kolorowymi i obraźliwymi napisami – by negocjować ze zbirem twojego pokroju.

– Jeżeli pragnie do mnie dołączyć, niech się trochę poświęci – parsknął Malachiasz z wyższością.

Anielica wypuściła powietrze ustami i zaśmiała się chicho. Znajdująca się u boku brunetki czwórka mężczyzn zawtórowała jej.

– On nie chce do ciebie dołączyć, Malachiaszu – powiedziała, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – On pragnie informacji, które posiadasz. W zamian za nie, jest gotów łaskawie darować ci to twoje nędzne życie.

Dobry humor Malachiasza prysnął w mgnieniu oka.

– Nie będziemy tak rozmawiać.

W jego ręce nagle pojawiło się anielskie ostrze. Widząc to, pozostali towarzysze Malachiasza wyciągnęli swoją broń i ruszyli w ślad lidera; rzucili metalowym orężem w stojących naprzeciw nich aniołów. Trafili dwóch, ostrza zatopiły się prosto w sercu, zabijając ich natychmiast. Reszta zrobiła sprytny unik przed niespodziewanym natarciem, lecz bez zastanowienia wyciągnęli własne ostrza i podbiegli do Malachiasza.

Theo zastąpił drogę jednemu z aniołów Bartłomieja w samą porę, by odeprzeć atak niskiego blondyna machającego bronią jak oszalały, chroniąc tym samym głowę Malachiasza przed niewątpliwym ścięciem. Malachiasz zachwiał się lekko i z furią w oczach rzucił się w kierunku brunetki, która z trudem broniła się przed ciosami dwójki aniołów. Robiąc gwałtowny unik, kobieta wywróciła się i upadła twarzą na szutrową drogę. Po chwili Malachiasz wbił metalowy pręt prosto w jej klatkę piersiową. Jasne światło rozbłysnęło z jej oczu, ust i rany na piersi, ściągając tym samym uwagę pozostałych dwóch aniołów Bartłomieja.

Z ich gardeł wyrwały się krzyki bojowe. Theo, wciąż blokując nieskoordynowane ruchy niskiego przeciwnika, rozszerzył z przerażeniem oczy, gdy zauważył innego anioła wrogiej drużyny biegnącego ku Malachiaszowi pochylającemu się nad martwym ciałem brunetki.

– Malachiaszu! – ryknął ostrzegawczo Theo i uderzył anioła srebrną klingą w twarz.

Ten, nieco oszołomiony, zrobił kilka kroków w tył gdzie napotkał kobietę z długimi, jasnymi włosami ubraną w biały strój siostry zakonnej. Bez zawahania wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, chybiając jedynie o cal od jej głowy.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, gdy zauważyła, że za plecami anioła stoi jej pobratymiec dzierżąc w dłoni splamione krwią ostrze. Mężczyzna po cichu skradał się w stronę zwolennika Bartłomieja, przygotowany do tego, by w każdej sekundzie móc wbić je w czaszkę nieprzyjaznego anioła zbliżającego się do anielicy. Uniósł oręż, decydując się na zakończenie tej farsy, jednak w ostatniej chwili niski anioł pochwycił blondynkę w swoje ramiona, odwrócił się i jej ciałem zasłonił swoje, chroniąc się przed jego atakiem. Mężczyzna zdezorientowany nadział czaszkę kobiety na swoją broń, a krew trysnęła mu na twarz, chwilowo odbierając mu zmysł wzroku, dając przewagę drugiemu aniołowi, który błyskawicznie wpakował ostrze w brzuch rywala i przeciął nim wnętrzności. Poczuł gęstą ciepłą ciecz na dłoniach, lecz nie przejął się tym; wytarł je o spodnie i ruszył dalej.

Zatrzymał się nagle, gdy zauważył Malachiasza klęczącego nad zwłokami jego kompana, z którego oczu wydostawały się wiązki światła.

Został tylko on, Malachiasz i Theo. Nie mógł go zabić, ponieważ Bartłomiej potrzebował informacji Malachiasza, dlatego postanowił wrócić, nie widząc powodów, dla których miałby tu zostać chociaż minutę dłużej.

Szybko teleportował się do znajomego mu biura i, oddychając głęboko, wytłumaczył Bartłomiejowi, co zaszło na opuszczonym terenie fabryki.


	17. Wyprawa

Atmosfera między braćmi nie zelżała ani odrobinkę od pamiętnej kłótni sprzed paru dni. I do tego żaden z nich nie próbował złagodzić nadszarpniętych relacji. Odzywali się do siebie normalnie – żyjąc w jednym budynku nie posiadali innego wyjścia – jednak w ich rozmowach można było wyczuć pewien dystans, niewypowiedziany żal, który z każdą godziną ciążył na duszach Winchesterów coraz bardziej.

Dean obwiniał się o swój wybuch złości, dopiero po pewnym czasie zrozumiał, iż powiedział o dwa słowa za dużo. Jego brat podjął w przeszłości parę niefortunnych decyzji, wpędzając siebie i Deana w niemałe tarapaty, lecz od tamtego momentu dostał nauczkę i przestał ufać byle komu, a już zwłaszcza osobom, względem których Dean posiadał zastrzeżenia. On sam nieraz źle ocenił sytuację, dając się w ten sposób wykiwać, nie mógł więc oskarżać jedynie Sama o zaufanie nie tym, co trzeba.

Wniosek tego był taki, że Sam stał się bardziej podejrzliwy w stosunku do ludzi przez ostatnie kilka lat, dlatego fakt, że nie próbował zabić Lucyfera – swego oprawcy, warto przypomnieć – przy najbliższej okazji, musiał coś oznaczać. Sam mu wierzył, choć może "wiara" to zbyt mocne określenie; Sam postanowił dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę w nadziei na nawrócenie się archanioła i porzucenie przez niego myśli o apokalipsie.

Bo co, jeśli Diabeł faktycznie stracił łaskę już na dobre? Dean wciąż wątpił w to, że Lucyfer pożegnał się ze sposobnością odzyskania swych skrzydeł, ale z czasem zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy Lucyfer nadal planował opętać Sama, gdyby zdobył utraconą anielskość?

Z pewnością nie siedziałby z nimi bezczynnie w bunkrze, zapoznając się z człowieczeństwem, które potępiał, tylko wyruszyłby w świat w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi i niezbędnych informacji. A skoro tego nie zrobił, czy pogodził się z narzuconym na niego losem? Czy przyzwyczajał się do swojego nowego, ludzkiego życia?

Może Winchester zbyt pochopnie spisał Lucyfera na straty?...

Co nie oznaczało, że zadecydował się dołączyć do fanklubu zwolenników Porannej Gwiazdy. Nie, w żadnym wypadku. Od dziś po prostu zacznie czujniej obserwować upadłego anioła, na dogłębną analizę na temat Lucyfera jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

Teraz jednak jest czas na coś innego.

Sam wszedł do kuchni z gazetą w jednej dłoni i kubkiem kawy w drugiej i popatrzył na Deana w sposób oznaczający tylko jedno.

– Przeczytaj – odezwał się, rzucając gazetę na stolik, przy którym siedział Dean.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na artykuł zakreślony czerwonym markerem w nierówny okrąg.

Było wczesne południe. Cas zniknął gdzieś, tłumacząc się koniecznością załatwienia "ważnych anielskich spraw". W porannych wiadomościach Sam usłyszał o morderstwie, i z podanych przez reportera informacji wywnioskował, że brzmiało to jak jakiś zatarg aniołów, więc Castiel momentalnie zadecydował, że musi to sprawdzić. Lucyfer natomiast plątał się po bunkrze bez celu.

– Znaleźli samochód pary zaginionej rok temu. I co? – zapytał sceptycznie.

– Poszperałem w internecie i coś znalazłem – powiedział, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko Deana, u którego ta wieść zrodziła zaciekawienie. – Każdego roku w listopadzie i kwietniu ginie bez śladu para, kobieta i mężczyzna. Nie łączy ich nic; pochodzenie, wiek, kolor skóry. Prócz jednego. – Dean uniósł brwi. – Wszyscy ci ludzie przejeżdżali przez Valentinie w stanie Nebraska.

– Myślisz, że to sprawa dla nas?

– Tak mi się wydaje. Zniknięcia są cykliczne; drugi tydzień kwietnia i druga połowa listopada.

Dean zagryzł dolną wargę w zamyśleniu, nie spuszczając wzroku z Sama.

– Czyli pora wyciągnąć garnitury – stwierdził w końcu starszy z nich i wstał od stołu. – Do Nebraski prawie trzysta mil, lepiej się już zbierać.

– Co z Lucyferem? – zapytał Sam z powagą w głosie.

Dean wiedział, że Sam czuł się niepewnie zadając to pytanie, bowiem temat archanioła powodował między nimi różne spięcia i zazwyczaj prowadził do kłótni. Jednakże tym razem blondyn postanowił wsadzić do kieszeni wszelkie swoje uprzedzenia – ale nadal mu nie ufał, tak dla przypomnienia.

– Nie mówię, że mi się to podoba, ale chyba będzie musiał jechać z nami. Choć wizja Diabła siedzącego w Impali jest bolesna, w bunkrze mamy wiele tajnych akt i wolałbym, żeby Lucyfer się do nich nie zbliżał.

Sam kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową. Dean zamierzał wyjść z kuchni, gdy młodszy Winchester odezwał się z zawahaniem:

– Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o wtedy...

– Sam, pogadamy o tym kiedy indziej – zbył go i zniknął za rogiem.

– Taa – mruknął do siebie i również opuścił pomieszczenie.

To było bardzo w stylu Deana – gdy rozmowa zmierzała w kierunku przeprosin, postanowił odkładać ją jak się tylko dało. Sam nie miał mu tego za złe, wiedział, że niekiedy ciężko jest powiedzieć "przepraszam", zwłaszcza Deanowi, więc nie chciał naciskać.

Był świadom, iż jego brat dużo rozmyślał na temat ich ostatniej kłótni, bo sam fakt, że zgodził się na towarzystwo Lucyfera podczas polowania, sporo zmieniał. Sam także wracał pamięcią do słów Deana i zastanawiał się, czy miał on rację.

W prawdzie wiedział o umiejętnościach Lucyfera, ale zdarzało mu się zapomnieć, że to cały czas jest archanioł i, jeśli zechce, może kogoś skrzywdzić. Od momentu swojego drugiego upadku, Lucyfer zachowywał się – częściej niż rzadziej – jak człowiek, jak normalna osoba, która nie potrafi w mgnieniu oka pozbyć się grupy aniołów, dlatego Sam przyzwyczaił się do jego niewinności, do braku wiedzy o zwykłych, codziennych czynnościach i przestał w nim dostrzegać niegdyś potężnego wojownika Boga, w zamian za co dopatrywał się przeciętnej istoty.

Nie powinien o tym zapominać, powinien mieć się na baczności bez przerwy i nie pozwolić, by łowieckie zmysły, a przede wszystkim doświadczenie, stały się mniej ważne od osobistego poglądu na sprawę, od uczuć.

Podczas tej wiązanki myśli, zawędrował pod pokój Lucyfera, by opowiedzieć mu o ich planach na dziś. Niestety, jego pokój był pusty. Skoro go tam nie było, kolejnym miejscem, gdzie mógłby się znajdować, i o którym pomyślał Sam, to pokój dzienny, jak to określił Dean.

Otworzywszy drzwi do jedynego pomieszczenia z telewizorem, Sam spostrzegł postać jasnowłosego mężczyzny siedzącego po turecku na kanapie wpatrującego się w ekran urządzenia. Lucyfer rzucił Samowi przelotne spojrzenie i powrócił do oglądania kreskówek.

– Witaj Sam – przywitał się, zaabsorbowany fabułą bajki nie przywiązał zbytniej uwagi do przybycia jego wybranego naczynia.

Właśnie dlatego Sam zapominał, że mieli do czynienia z archaniołem, z takich prostych powodów, jak na przykład oglądanie programów dla dzieci przez budzącego grozę anioła.

– Hej. Jesteś zajęty? – Pytaniem tym sprawił, że Lucyfer zaczął przenosić wzrok to na Sama, to na telewizor.

– Niczym, co nie może chwili poczekać – odpowiedział i wyciszył urządzenie, a następnie odwrócił się w stronę łowcy.

– Chcesz się przydać?

– To zależy.

– Od czego? – spytał zdziwiony.

– Od tego, co mam zrobić.

Sam parsknął śmiechem.

– W sumie logiczne. – Podrapał się po potylicy. – Możliwe, że w Nebrasce jest sprawa dla nas. Nie wiemy, jak długo nam to zajmie, więc jedziesz z nami.

Lucyfer popatrzył na Sama przekrzywiając głowę, po czym wziął do ręki pilot i włączył dźwięk. Skonfundowało to wyższego mężczyznę.

– Co jest? – Sam zrobił krok, który nieznacznie zbliżył go do sylwetki Lucyfera. Po twarzy niebieskookiego wywnioskował, że ten był czymś wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Lucyfer, co się stało?

Anioł wyłączył telewizor i westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Wydawał się... zmęczony?

– Myślę, że to nienajlepszy pomysł, bym jechał z wami.

– A to dlaczego?

Sam usiadł na kanapie, zachowując między nimi odpowiednią przerwę, nie naruszając strefy osobistej Porannej Gwiazdy. Ten natomiast rozprostował nogi i skrzyżował je w kostkach.

– Począwszy od tego, iż nie potrafię się samodzielnie ubrać, kończąc na braku znajomości czegokolwiek, co jest związane ze specyfiką twojej profesji – powiedział otwarcie.

Sam otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale gdy głębiej się nad tym zastanowił, cóż, Lucyfer nie tkwił w błędzie. Nie był dobrym kandydatem na łowcę – nawet na człowieka się obecnie nie nadawał – mógłby sobie coś zrobić, gdyby dobrał się do broni palnej.

Uznając słowa za zbędne, po namyśle poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Nie każę ci przecież palić rougarou ani zabijać zmiennokształtnych. – Uśmiechnął się, co, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, mogłoby choć trochę pocieszyć upadłego anioła. – Chodziło mi bardziej o szukanie informacji w książkach albo zwykłe chodzenie z nami i patrzenie, co robimy. – Lucyfer wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. – Przecież chciałeś się stąd wyrwać.

– Owszem – przyznał nieśmiało i zerknął na swoje splecione palce.

– No widzisz. Ile razy byłeś na zewnątrz od czasu... – urwał zdając sobie sprawę, że z pewnością nie był to przyjemny wątek do rozmowy – ... twojego zamieszkania tutaj? – poprawił się. – Dwa? Trzy? Nudzi ci się siedzenie w czterech ścianach, wiem, sam bym oszalał, gdybym musiał siedzieć w zamknięciu z kimś takim jak ja i Dean.

– Nie jestem w zamknięciu – odparł szybko, jakby chciał zapewnić samego siebie, nie Winchestera.

– Oczywiście.

Sam ukradkiem przyjrzał się drugiemu mężczyźnie. Najwidoczniej taki dobór wyrazów zrodził w Lucyferze lęk, wzbudził niechciane wątpliwości, których ten próbował się pozbyć. Nie sądził, by archanioł chciał o tym rozmawiać, więc przemilczał jego zachowanie.

– Tak czy inaczej – odezwał się Sam po chwili – nie możemy cię tu zostawić samego, więc nie masz wyjścia.

– Sam, to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł. Będę jedynie spowalniał waszą pracę, nic więcej. Nie zamierzam być ci kulą u nogi, przy okazji narażając cię na zranienie – powiedział.

– Hej, posłuchaj mnie – zaczął i śmiertelnie poważnie spojrzał Lucyferowi prosto w oczy. – Tylko nie myśl, że jesteś bezwartościowy, bo straciłeś łaskę. – Łowca domyślił się, że utrata skrzydeł ciążyła nad Lucyfer od jego ponownego upadku, i to pewnie nad tym rozmyślał całymi dniami. To właśnie myślami o swej bezużyteczności zadręczał się w samotności. – W zasadzie, wcale nie jesteś bezwartościowy. Nie ma ludzi bezwartościowych. To, że nie jesteś już aniołem, nie oznacza końca twojej egzystencji. Wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe, dlatego może ci się wydawać, że kiepsko ci idzie funkcjonowanie w nowym społeczeństwie, ale jeśli do niego przywykniesz to mogę cię zapewnić, że przestaniesz o sobie myśleć w ten dziwny, pesymistyczny sposób.

– Dziękuję za próby pocieszenia, lecz nie sądzę, bym przywykł do  _tego_  – wskazał siebie obiema dłońmi – w najbliższym czasie.

– Może to trwać dużo dłużej niż kilka miesięcy.

– Rozumiem – odparł bez nadziei w głosie.

Winchester popatrzył na podłogę, bowiem nie znalazł w sobie odwagi na spojrzenie drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy, obawiał się tego, jak wielki żal mógł w nich znaleźć, jak wiele obaw mogło je przepełniać. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż anioł miał problemy z przystosowaniem się, nie wiedział jednak, jak miałby mu pomóc.

Co chciał uczynić, przyznał sam przed sobą, bo widząc cały ten syf, którym Lucyfer się katował, nie potrafił powstrzymać zagnieżdżających się w żołądku wyrzutów sumienia, a tym bardziej współczucia.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Lucyfera i, ścisnąwszy je lekko, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Anioł poderwał wzrok, który wcześniej wlepiał w wyłączony telewizor, i zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Widząc promienny uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy Sama, zrobiło mu się cieplej w środku, jakby zalała go fala radości i nagłego spokoju, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła sprawiła, że jego serce zabiło szybciej i mocniej. Nie zaprzeczał; spodobało mu się to uczucie i nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby pojawiało się częściej. Albo gdyby w ogóle nie zniknęło. Dlatego i on się uśmiechnął.

– I tak trzymaj – powiedział Sam. – Teraz musimy ci załatwić garnitur...

Lucyfer uniósł brwi, lecz komentarz zachował dla siebie.

 

.

 

W ciągu następnej godziny Winchesterowie wyciągnęli ze swych szaf wszystkie możliwe garnitury i nakazali Lucyferowi, by przymierzył każdy, bez wyjątku, a następnie pokazał się im. Obecnie nie dysponowali dużą ilością gotówki, dlatego postanowili, że ten jeden raz Lucyfer pojedzie na polowanie w ich ubraniach, a na kolejne – jeśli takowe będą – kupią mu jego własny.

Pojawił się jednak mały problem, a mianowicie sylwetka Nicka. Ubrania Sama były na niego zbyt długie, nogawki marszczyły się nieprzyjemnie, a rękawy marynarki zakrywały połowę dłoni. Z kolei ubrania Deana zdały się zbyt ciasne; nie rzucało się to w oczy, lecz archanioł przyznał, że czuje się w nich niekomfortowo i w kółko powtarzał, iż nie ma zamiaru ich nosić.

Na szczęście, gdy już mieli zamiar skapitulować, znaleźli idealny rozmiar, który i przyzwoicie wyglądał i nie był niewygodny. A jeśli kolor nieco nie pasował do wyglądu Nicka, nie zaprzątali sobie tym głowy.

Podczas gdy Dean wrzucał stroje agentów FBI i podręczną broń składowaną w bunkrze do torby, Lucyfer zaznajamiał się z maszynką i pianką do golenia, a Sam przygotowywał fałszywą plakietkę z odznaką służb federalnych dla Lucyfera.

Gotowi i uzbrojeni wyruszyli do Valentine.

 

.

 

Podróż tę można było zdefiniować na wiele sposobów. Określenie "przyjemna" nie było jednym z nich.

Nie przejechali nawet mili, gdy Lucyfer zakomunikował, że nie spakował ze sobą odznaki z biurka. Dean westchnął wtedy pod nosem i spojrzał znacząco na Sama. Zawrócili.

Czekała ich prawie pięciogodzinna wycieczka, dlatego Sam wcześniej ustalił, gdzie będą mogli zrobić ewentualny przystanek, by coś zjeść i chwilę odpocząć, by w trakcie jazdy nie doszło do żadnych komplikacji.

Nie byłoby to życie Winchesterów, gdyby choć jedna rzecz nie poszła zgodnie z planem. Powodem znów stał się Lucyfer i jego roztargnienie.

Pierwsza godzina – a wraz z nią niecałe sześćdziesiąt mil – minęła na niezręcznych kaszlnięciach, pociąganiu nosem i słuchaniu rockowych kawałków cicho sączących się z radia. Wtedy to Lucyfer przyznał, że potrzebuje skorzystać z toalety. Wywiązała się z tego króciutka wymiana zdań:

– Mogłeś o tym pomyśleć zanim wyjechaliśmy.

– Zanim wyjechaliśmy nie odczuwałem tej potrzeby.

Deanowi przypomniał się Sam. Gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi, John często zabierał ich na długie przejażdżki po Stanach, podczas których Sam zawsze prosił o postój na środku jakiegoś pustkowia, co niesamowicie denerwowało ich ojca. Starszy Winchester uśmiechnął się lekko. Uśmiech przerodził się w grymas konsternacji, gdy zorientował się, że Lucyfer przypominał mu sześcioletniego chłopca.

Wjechali do Nebraski, do małego miasteczka Hastings, gdzie postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę, by rozprostować kości i rozchodzić powstałe napięcie. Dean skręcił w zjazd małej przydrożnej knajpki i zaparkował Impalę, która zakończyła swą pracę wdzięcznym warkotem, po czym wszyscy trzej skierowali się w stronę wspomnianej restauracji.

Była to typowa knajpka, podobna do tych, w których wychowywali się przez całe życie. Kasy i lady zajmowały szerokość całej bocznej ściany, za kasami pewnie ukryto kuchnię, natomiast nad kasami wisiały kolorowe spisy dań. Stoliki ustawiono w równych rządkach, a pod ścianami znajdowały się kanapy wielkością i kształtem przypominające loże, lecz z pewnością nimi nie były. Całość utrzymywała się w odcieniach mdłej żółci i zieleni.

Kilkoro klientów popatrzyło na nich, na szczęście sekundę później powrócili do swoich talerzy.

Mężczyźni usiedli na podejrzanie wyglądających kanapach – Dean po jednej stronie stolika, Sam wraz z Lucyferem po przeciwnej – i zaczęli wybierać spośród nielicznych dań.

Przeglądając menu, Dean zadecydował od razu, bez bardziej wnikliwego zapoznania się z resztą posiłków. Sam poświęcił chwilę, by wybrać coś najmniej niezdrowego, a Lucyfer siedział tam niezręcznie uderzając palcami o blat stolika, wystukując tylko sobie znany rytm. Młodszy z braci, nie odrywając wzroku od spisu sałatek, chwycił kartę Deana i podał ją archaniołowi, który popatrzył na nią, jakby go obraziła.

– Wybierz sobie coś – mruknął Sam kartkując małą książeczkę.

Lucyfer niepewnie otworzył menu na pierwszej stronie, potem na następnej i na następnej. Zmrużył oczy czytając nazwy całkowicie nieznanych mu potraw.

Dean wypuścił głośno powietrze i wyrwał mu kartę z rąk.

– Bardzo głodny jesteś? – zapytał patrząc na anioła z wyczekiwaniem.

– Chyba nie.

– Chyba?

– Na pewno.

– Dobra... Lubisz naleśniki?

– Nie wiem.

– To kto ma wiedzieć?

– Nigdy nie dostąpiłem zaszczytu spożywania naleśników, łowco, nie wiem, jak smakują.

– Nie musisz się tak pieklić – powiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Lucyfer zacisnął pięści na skrawku swej koszuli aż zbielały mu kłykcie.

– Tak, poproszę te naleśniki – rzekł nader spokojnym głosem.

– A z czym?

– Dean... – ostrzegł go Sam, który po raz pierwszy podniósł na nich wzrok. Widok wpatrujących się w siebie zawistnie dwóch towarzyszy nie przypadł mu jednak do gustu, dlatego postanowił załagodzić sytuację. – Wydaję mi się, że obaj jesteście dorośli, więc na takich się zachowujcie.

– Ależ Sam, ja tylko próbuję pomóc Lucyferowi przy wyborze jedzenia – odpowiedział, jakby w jego zachowaniu nie było nic nienaturalnego. – Przecież nasz Diabełek nie wie, co tak właściwie robi.

Lucyfer przewrócił oczami.

– Dziękuję, Winchester, za twoją asertywność względem mojego odżywiania się, czuję się zaszczycony.

– Ah, nie ma sprawy. Więc... Z czym te naleśniki? Z czekoladą?

– Czekolada... Hm, lubię czekoladę?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? To ty powinieneś sobie pilnować, co lubisz a czego nie.

– Cóż, nie dane mi było zasmakować w wielu ziemskich przysmakach.

– Nie moja wina.

– Po części tak.

– A niby jakim cudem?

– Zabroniłeś mi wychodzić.

– Od kiedy się mnie słuchasz?

– Jak widać, miałeś rację co do mojego braku świadomości czynów, które popełniam.

– Oczywiście, że miałem rację, ale miło mi, że tak mówisz.

– Radziłbym ci się nie przyzwyczajać.

– Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

– Słuchajcie, cieszę się, że się dogadujecie. Naprawdę. Ale przestańcie – wtrącił Sam odkładając kartę.

– To on zaczął – prychnął Dean.

– Właśnie, że nie.

– Właśnie, że tak.

Fascynującą wymianę zdań przerwało nadejście kelnerki trzymającej w dłoni notesik i czerwony długopis. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna obdarowała ich promiennym uśmiechem.

– Wybrali już państwo, co chcą zamówić?

– Tak – zaczął Dean odwzajemniając uśmiech. Radosne iskierki zaświeciły się w oczach kelnerki. – Dla mnie będzie hamburger z ekstra frytkami.

– Dobrze. – Dziewczyna zanotowała coś w notesiku.

– Ja poproszę sałatkę z kurczakiem i curry.

– Tak... Coś jeszcze?

Gdy nikt się nie odezwał, Sam szturchnął anioła łokciem i przekrzywił głowę w stronę dziewczyny.

– Lucyfer...

– Słucham? Ah tak... – Szatan spojrzał w górę, na kelnerkę. – Żądam naleśników. Z czekoladą.

– Okej, zaraz przyniosę wasze zamówienie.

Wymuszony uśmiech zszedł z jej ust z momentem oddalenia się od ich stolika. Pracownica lokalu odeszła od nich z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy, zapewne spowodowanym dość nietypowym imieniem jednego z klientów.

– No świetnie, wystraszyłeś ją. – Dean popatrzył z wyrzutem na upadłego anioła, który nie przejął się jego uwagą.

– Nie zrobiłem nic, co mogłoby ją wprawić w ten stan – wytłumaczył się blondyn.

Dean już otwierał usta, by rzucić jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz, lecz Sam przerwał mu w samą porę, nie będąc pewnym, czy zniesie więcej:

– Łazienki są tam. – Wskazał palcem ścianę przeciwną do kas. – Dopóki nie przyniosą jedzenia, masz czas.

Lucyfer kiwnął głową i powoli wstał od stolika. Niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do dwóch skrzydeł drzwiowych; na jednym widniał znaczek symbolizujący toaletę dla mężczyzn, na drugim znaczek oznaczający, że toaleta dostępna jest tylko dla kobiet. Z zawahaniem wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku klamki, lecz, nie będąc pewnym swego wyboru, spojrzał na Sama ukradkiem.

Brunet przecząco potrząsnął głową, z zażenowaniem przyglądając się poczynaniom Lucyfera. Gdy anioł zniknął za prawidłowymi drzwiami, Sam odwrócił się w stronę brata, który ze zdziwieniem wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą stał Diabeł.

– Dean, co ty robisz? – zapytał Sam. Irytacja niebezpiecznie przedzierała się przez jego głos.

– Co  _ja_  robię? Koleś, to on chciał wejść do damskiego. Ja nic nie robię – zaperzył się.

– Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Dean rzucił mu wzrokowe wyzwanie. – Nie lubisz go, rozumiem, ale to nie jest powód do wyśmiewania się niego. Z jego nieporadności.

– Sam, nie dramatyzuj, Lucyfer przecież nie strzeli focha. A nawet jeśli, to co? Wie, że jest niechciany, więc chyba nie dziwi go moje nastawienie.

Bitch face wkradł się na twarz Sama, co sprawiło, że i Deanową twarzą zawładnęła specyficzna ekspresja pełna niedowierzania i dezaprobaty. Bracia przyglądali się tak sobie przez kilka chwil, po czym wzrok Deana odbiegł od przeszywających oczu Sama wprost na kelnerkę zerkającą nieśmiało na starszego łowcę. Sam również popatrzył na dziewczynę.

– Dean, ty chyba nie...? – znacząco urwał zdanie.

– No co? Ładna jest. – Blondyn pomachał delikatnie ręką.

– Jest z piętnaście lat młodsza od ciebie.

– Czyli najwyraźniej gustuje w dojrzałych facetach.

– Jeśli zamierzasz ją poderwać, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to złe. Bardzo.

– Emm, oświeć mnie?

Sam westchnął ciężko. Czy naprawdę musiał tłumaczyć coś tak oczywistego?

– Ona jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Nie wie, co robi.

– Sammy, chyba wiem, kiedy kobieta jest w pełni poczytalna. I ta właśnie na taką wygląda. – Dean wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy kelnerka przeszła obok ich stolika, by przyjąć zamówienie innej pary klientów.

– Hej, Dean – Sam pstryknął mu palcami przed nosem – rozmawiasz ze mną, nie z jej pośladkami. – Starszy Winchester chciał zaprzeczyć, lecz po dokładniejszym przemyśleniu tych słów uznał, że Sam nie kłamał. – To, że wygląda na dorosłą i świadomą tego, co robi, wcale nie oznacza, że taka jest. Może z tobą flirtować, ale, jak powiedziałeś, to ty jesteś dojrzały i to ty powinieneś myśleć o ewentualnych konsekwencjach tego, co chcesz zrobić. A jeśli ma gorszy dzień? Zerwała z chłopakiem i szuka pocieszenia, czego następnego ranka może żałować? – Niższy z mężczyzn wyglądał tak, jakby mu chwilowo odebrało mowę. Sam skorzystał z tej niepowtarzalnej okazji. – Po prostu nie okazuj jej zainteresowania. Nie musisz się dobierać do wszystkiego, co ma biust.

– To akurat podlega dyskusji.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie teraz. Zamierzałem coś zjeść  _i_  nie zwrócić.

Z początku wesoły śmiech Deana przerodził się w bardziej kpiący, a uśmiech zmienił się w grymas. Sam niewinnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Sucz.

– Kretyn.

Minutę później zjawiła się czarnowłosa dziewczyna z wielką tacą pełną jedzenia.

– Oto wasze zamówienie. – Uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie do Deana, jednak ten, przypomniawszy sobie słowa Sama, przybrał na twarz maskę stoickiego spokoju i obojętności.

Kelnerka rozłożyła na stoliku wszystkie trzy talerze.

– Dziękujemy – zaczął Sam i spojrzał na plakietkę z imieniem przyczepioną do uniformu – Maddie.

– Oh, nie jestem Maddie. – Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się wściekle. – Skończyły nam się plakietki, więc dostałam po zwolnionej przed miesiącem kelnerce. Jestem Chelsea.

– Cóż, w takim razie; dziękujemy ci, Chelsea. – Sam obdarował ją najbardziej promiennym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać, subtelnie dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest już potrzebna.

Chelsea odeszła cała w skowronkach i zniknęła za kuchennymi drzwiami.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny – przyznał w końcu Sam.

– Przynajmniej ty – odpowiedział ponuro i pochwycił ochoczo hamburgera. Ugryzł solidny kęs, a następnie zmarszczył brwi. – Tak w ogóle, to gdzie się podział nasz aniołek? – spytał przeżuwając resztki. Żucie zawsze wydawało się mu dłuższe, gdy chciał coś powiedzieć.

Sam rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale nie zauważył żadnych śladów jego obecności.

– Pójdę sprawdzić, co z nim.

Młodszy łowca wstał z kanapy i powędrował w kierunku toalety nieco zaniepokojony długą nieobecnością Lucyfera. Wątpił, by coś mu się stało, lecz z tymi wojownikami Nieba nigdy nic nie było wiadome, dlatego wolał się upewnić.

A z racji uczłowieczenia się upadłego anioła, w umyśle Sama pojawiła się czerwona lampka oznaczająca ciągłe niebezpieczeństwo, w którym Lucyfer mógł się znaleźć. Nie podobało mu się to, w najmniejszym stopniu. Nie nazwałby tego obawą o utratę jasnowłosego anioła; trafniejszym określeniem byłaby niechęć do utraty go. W przeciągu ostatnich prawie dwóch miesięcy zdążył przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że Lucyfer... jest. Że najzwyczajniej jest, nikomu nie wadząc ani nie grożąc rychłą śmiercią, że jest tu dla Sama, że w każdym momencie będzie w stanie go wysłuchać, pocieszyć. I Sam naprawdę nie życzył sobie, by taki stan rzeczy miał się zmienić.

Jednakże, gdy przestąpił próg małego, kiedyś–pewnie–białego pomieszczenia, wszelkie obawy wyparowały, a na ich miejsce zawitało jedynie zdumienie i szczere rozbawienie.


	18. Przesłuchanie

Sam stanął jak wryty, gdy ujrzał klamkę jednej z trzech kabin restauracyjnej toalety unoszącą się i opadającą chaotycznie.

Na początku uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi, ale gdy zorientował się, że Lucyfer był jedyną osobą znajdującą się w tym malutkim pomieszczeniu, współczucie prawie boleśnie ścisnęło jego serce. Malutki, siłą powstrzymywany uśmieszek wpełzł na twarz bruneta, mimo iż wiedział, że nie powinien się śmiać, bo cała ta sytuacja należała do raczej smutnych.

Lucyfer zatrzasnął się w jednej z kabin. Potężny archanioł pokonany przez lichy zamek do drzwi. Nie było w tym nic śmiesznego. Poza tym, że było.

Sam podszedł do środkowej kabiny i zapukał.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał głupio, bo doskonale wiedział, że nie jest w porządku.

– Sam? – W głosie Lucyfera pobrzmiewała rezygnacja i nadzieja, jakby już dawno pożegnał się z myślą o nadciągającej odsieczy.

– Tak. Co się stało?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Po chwili jednakże Sam usłyszał głośne westchnięcie i mógł przysiąc, że na twarzy anioła wymalowała się irytacja w najczystszej postaci.

– Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, nastąpiły drobne komplikacje spowodowane durnymi ludzkimi wynalazkami.

– Okej. Postaram się je otworzyć – mruknął pod nosem.

Podszedł do kabiny obok i spojrzał na zamek, by ocenić stopień trudności zadania. Na szczęście był to prawdopodobnie jeden z najłatwiejszych zamków, które nie gwarantowały stuprocentowej ochrony; wystarczyło wsunąć coś cienkiego między drzwi a futrynę, przesunąć w górę i po kłopocie.

Tak też uczynił Sam. Wyciągnąwszy z portfela kartę kredytową, jednym sprawnym ruchem odblokował nieskomplikowane zabezpieczenie, po czym sekundę później stał twarzą w twarz z Lucyferem, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się być zdenerwowany i nieco wystraszony. Łowca zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– A teraz jest w porządku?

Blondyn przekrzywił lekko głowę i zmrużył oczy – cholera, czy każdy anioł miał w nawyku taką ekspresję? – a w tych oczach, niemal szarych, kryło się coś intensywnego, coś...

Coś.

Sam nie wiedział, co by to mogło być, ale podobało mu się to i jednocześnie nie. Wolał znać plany upadłego anioła, jego myśli, przewidywać każdy krok. Tak dla pewności, chciał mieć wszystko pod całkowitą kontrolą. Żadnych wybryków, a tym bardziej żadnych tajemnic.

– Jest dobrze – rzekł Lucyfer nader spokojnie. – Naprawdę.

– Skoro tak mówisz. – Sam jeszcze przez sekundę przyglądał się drugiemu mężczyźnie, lecz zaprzestał prób wyciągnięcia czegokolwiek z Porannej Gwiazdy wiedząc, że i tak jego starania spełzną na niczym. – Wracamy?

Gdzieś w Lucyferze krył się niepokój, Sam to widział, bowiem archanioł niezbyt dobrze panował nad ukrywaniem emocji. Nie było w nim tej zwyczajowej obojętności, dystansu, a zmarszczki na jego czole wskazywały na to, że coś go dręczy. Podobnie jak zagubiony wzrok. Lecz jeśli zechce rozmawiać – przyjdzie, a wtedy Sam chętnie go wysłucha.

– Tak.

Wspólnie wyszli z toalety, Sam puścił Lucyfera przodem, i skierowali się ku stolikowi, przy którym siedział Dean opychający się frytkami. Rzucił im przelotne spojrzenie, jednak bez dłuższego zastanowienia powrócił do swojego posiłku.

Gdy Lucyfer usiadł na swoim miejscu, popatrzył na talerz znajdujący się przed nim, jakby go obraził. Chwycił widelec i zanurzył go w jeszcze parujących naleśnikach, po czym oderwał kawałek i włożył sobie do ust.

Dean i Sam bacznie przyglądali się żującemu archaniołowi. Dean uniósł brew.

– I? – zapytał blondyn.

– Smakują? – odezwał się Sam.

Lucyfer nie odzywał się przez jakiś czas, melancholicznie wpatrując się w stojaczek z niebieskimi serwetkami, kontemplując nad smakiem żywności, którą właśnie przełknął.

– Są... interesujące – odpowiedział jedynie. Bracia popatrzyli na siebie znacząco.

– W dobrym czy złym tego słowa znaczeniu?

Sam przyjrzał się twarzy archanioła, jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ponieważ Lucyfer wpakował sobie do buzi kolejną porcję naleśników i dokładnie ją przeżuwając rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.

Wzruszył więc ramionami, a następnie zajął się pałaszowaniem zawartości własnego talerza.

Na wyznaczone miejsce dotarli około godziny siódmej; pięć godzin jazdy minęło w mgnieniu oka, ale i tak wyssało z nich całą energię. Postanowili nocować w sąsiednim miasteczku, ażeby nie ściągać na siebie uwagi niepotrzebnych gapiów rozsiewających plotki o trzech podejrzanych mężczyznach przebierających się za agentów FBI.

Podczas gdy Sam zajął się załatwianiem noclegu w obskurnym motelu, Dean i Lucyfer znaleźli miejsce parkingowe, wypakowali najpotrzebniejsze torby i lustrowali się w ciszy wzrokiem. Nie było to zawistne spojrzenie, raczej przyglądanie się z zaciekawieniem, po raz pierwszy od – właściwie od zawsze.

Dean patrzył na anioła pozbawionego łaski, na potwora, który liczył sobie eony spędzone w Piekle, jak i na Ziemi przed stworzeniem wszystkiego, na prawie mistyczną istotę winną upadku setek innych skrzydlatych, i szczerze powiedziawszy; nie widział tego. Nie widział go w roli Diabła dźgającego widłami grzeszników gotujących się w kotłach. Nie widział w nim psychopatycznej chęci mordowania każdego napotkanego człowieka. Lucyfer był zwykłym gościem z nieco zbyt podkrążonymi oczami odzwierciedlającymi jego zmęczenie własną egzystencją. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto przeszedł wiele złego i naprawdę miał już dość.

Czerwona, flanelowa koszula, pod którą krył się szary podkoszulek i czarne spodnie zdecydowanie nie pasowały do oblicza mężczyzny stojącego przed Deanem. Może było to spowodowane świadomością, że tak czy siak ten blondyn jest Lucyferem, posiada wiedzę i doświadczenie jednego z najstarszych archaniołów i byłby w stanie wysadzić galaktykę pstryknięciem palców, ale nie może.

Nie może tego zrobić, i to fascynowało Deana najbardziej. Lucyfer został odcięty od mocy, przestał być odporny na zranienia, i gdyby nie znajomość pradawnych zaklęć, nie poradziłby sobie we współczesnym świecie, prawdopodobnie umarłby po kilku dniach.

Bracia stali się... stali się odpowiedzialni za życie upadłego anioła, w końcu to oni przyczynili się do jego ponownego wydostania się z Klatki, dlatego musieli ponieść tego konsekwencje i bez narzekania użerać się z człowieczym Szatanem. Dean chyba zaczynał to rozumieć. Co nie znaczy, że będzie go traktował z jakąkolwiek ulgą, nie, nie ma takiej opcji.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go dzwonienie kluczy, które w dłoni dzierżył Sam zbliżający się do Impali. Dean ostatni raz popatrzył na niebieskookiego, po czym chwycił do ręki torbę i pomaszerował w stronę ich nowego pokoiku.

 

.

 

– Okej, więc na razie wiemy tylko tyle, że w kwietniu i w listopadzie znika para, kobieta i mężczyzna, a ostatni ślad po nich znajduje się w Valentine – powiedział Sam spoglądając na Deana i Lucyfera znad ekranu swojego laptopa. – Zniknięcia są cykliczne, ale pory roku raczej nie mają tutaj znaczenia. Listopad i kwiecień nie posiadają wspólnych cech, w jednym miesiącu wszystko rozkwita w drugim usycha, nic się nie łączy.

– Myślisz, że to jakiś bożek? – zapytał Dean przewracając stronę w książce.

– Możliwe.

Wszyscy trzej siedzieli na swoich łóżkach, zajęci szukaniem informacji w starych, opasłych tomiszczach, pamiętnikach Ludzi Pisma oraz w wszechwiedzącym internecie. Wszyscy prócz Lucyfera, który, przeglądając pożółkłe stronice wiekowych lektur, zainteresowany był wyblakłym atramentem liter układających się w różnorakie słowa. Mrużył oczy czytając ich treść, przejeżdżając palcem po każdym wyrazie, by się nie zgubić.

Czując na skórze szorstką teksturę kartek, przenosił wzrok na swoje opuszki, jakby zaintrygowany możnością czucia chciał poznawać coraz więcej ludzkich doznań. W Klatce nie miał nic. Jedynie chłód. Poza tym towarzyszyła mu nicość, zwykła pustka i uczucie spętania niewidocznymi łańcuchami. Dlatego teraz tak bardzo pasjonowało go dotykanie rzeczy, dowiadywanie się, jakie jest jego otoczenie, na co się składa. Przedmioty były miękkie albo twarde, małe albo duże, ciepłe albo zimne, gładkie albo chropowate, mokre albo suche i Lucyfera zadziwiała obfitość świata, który oferował mu naprawdę szeroki wachlarz odczuć i możliwości.

– Czyli Vanir odpada – dopowiedział Dean, czym wyciągnął archanioła z toku myślenia zmierzającego w niebezpiecznym kierunku. – On atakuje tylko w okresie rozkwitania, a za niedługo spadnie śnieg.

Lucyfer uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na braci zawzięcie wyszukujących niezbędnych im do rozpoczęcia śledztwa poszlak. Sam stukał w palcami w swą magiczną skrzynkę, z kolei Dean kartkował księgi. Natomiast on nie mógł się w żaden sposób przydać – nie żeby miał to w ogóle w zamiarach – nie wiedział nawet, co ma robić. Szukać – ale czego? Na Ziemi egzystowało mnóstwo potworów, więc za ataki mogłoby być odpowiedzialne tak właściwie którekolwiek z nich. Skąd niby Winchesterowie mieli pewność, że trafili na dobry trop i że ich dotychczasowe planowanie nie poszło na marne?

– A co jeśli to jakieś zgrupowanie wiedźm bądź zmiennokształtnych składających kogoś w ofierze? Kult czy coś w tym rodzaju?

– Niegłupie – mruknął Dean. – Musimy przesłuchać mieszkańców i sprawdzić, czy wiedzą co się tutaj dzieje. Ale to jutro. Teraz i tak nic nie wskóramy, jest już prawie dziewiąta i nie mam zamiaru latać po tym mieście. – Zamknął nieostrożnie książkę, a następnie wstał od stołu. – Nie wiem jak ty, Sam, ale ja padam na twarz.

Młodszy z braci, jakby dopiero w tym momencie zdając sobie sprawę z późnej pory, przetarł oczy i ziewnął mocno, po czym wyłączył laptop uprzednio dodając otwarte karty do zakładek.

– Odrobina snu nie zaszkodzi – przyznał.

– Zaklepuję prysznic. I całą ciepłą wodę. – Dean uśmiechnął się zawadiacko zamykając za sobą drzwi do łazienki, zza których zaledwie po minucie dało się usłyszeć szum lejącej się wody.

Sam popatrzył na Lucyfera oglądającego z zaciekawieniem wolumin wygrzebany z którejś z wielu półek bunkrowej biblioteki.

– I co o tym sądzisz? – zapytał brunet.

Lucyfer jeszcze przez sekundę obracał w palcach grubą książkę, po czym odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– Wygląda na dość starą. Musiała przejść przez ręce wielu ludzi, ponieważ kartki są pogniecione, a atrament...

– Pytałem o sprawę – wciął się Sam. – Wiesz jaki to może być potwór?

– Dosłownie każdy. A i czy to potwór mam wątpliwości. – Sam zmarszczył brwi. – Może jest to sprawka tutejszych? Może to oni są winni tych wszystkich zaginięć?

– Ale po co mieliby to robić? – W głosie Sama pobrzmiewało zainteresowanie; nie niedowierzanie ani sceptycyzm. Chciał usłyszeć teorię Porannej Gwiazdy, ponieważ jego założenia nie mogły wziąć się z niczego.

– Ludzie znani są z tego, że w coś wierzą. Oczywiście nie mówię tutaj o ogóle, są także osoby, które nie wierzą w żadne bóstwa. Jednak pojawiają się również fanatycy zdolni posunąć się w swych poczynaniach naprawdę daleko, byleby wypełnić narzuconą na nich  _misję_. Wydaje się im, że są wysłannikami bogów, że z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu zostali stworzeni i dążą do tego, by ich życiowy cel się spełnił. Lecz nikt nie powiedział, że bożek, którego stawiają na piedestale jest prawdziwy.

Winchester zastanowił się nad sensem słów Lucyfera. Faktycznie, mogli mieć do czynienia ze zwykłym wariatem, nie z potworem i przyjechać tutaj na daremne.

Nie będzie jednak wyciągnął pochopnych wniosków – nie przesłuchali jeszcze mieszkańców Valentine ani nie przeczytali policyjnych raportów, więc nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

– Ale jeśli ten bożek jest prawdziwy to musimy się tym zająć – przyznał łowca.

– Powiedziałbym, że chcecie, a nie musicie.

– To, czego my chcemy, się nie liczy. Nikt tych ludzi nie uratuje.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się smutno pod nosem, a następnie wstał z łóżka i podszedł do Sama siedzącego na fotelu naprzeciwko rzędu trzech postawionych obok siebie posłań. Położył mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu i zerknął głęboko w oczy.

– Nie wszyscy zasługują na ratunek – powiedział powoli i wyraźnie, chcąc, by Sam zrozumiał, by zaprzestał ślepo wierzyć w dobro ludzkości. – Nie narażaj swojego życia dla istnienia garstki osób, które i tak nigdy nie dowiedzą się o twoim szlachetnym czynie.

Sam chwycił dłoń Lucyfera i odepchnął ją od siebie.

– Nic nie rozumiesz – warknął wstając z fotela. – Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz. Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie mogę bezczynnie przyglądać się śmierci ludzi wiedząc, że mogę ją powstrzymać.

– Zastanowiłeś się kiedyś, który człowiek zrobiłby to samo dla ciebie? Nie licząc twojego brata. Kto by się poświęcił?

– Ja... – reszta wyrazów utkwiła w gardle Sama.

Najwidoczniej rozmowa dobiegła końca.

Winchester wyciągnął ze swojej torby koszulkę i dresowe spodnie i niecałą minutę później usłyszał przekręcany zamek w drzwiach do łazienki. Gdy tylko Dean opuścił pomieszczenie, Sam wparował do niego bez słowa.

Dean rzucił gniewne spojrzenie Lucyferowi.

– Co mu zrobiłeś?

– Nic. Absolutnie nic – odpowiedział niewinnie.

– Pieprzysz. Przecież widzę.

– Być może właśnie go uświadomiłem, że wasza praca jest nic nie warta.

Starszy łowca parsknął cicho.

– Tylko że Sam nie widzi tego w ten sposób. Był gotów... był gotów umrzeć byleby zamknął bramy do Piekła – rzekł patrząc na drzwi, za którymi krył się jego brat, a słowa te wręcz ociekały goryczą.

Jasnowłosy anioł przekrzywił głowę w zamyśleniu.

 

.

 

Nikt nie odzywał się do nikogo przez resztę wieczoru, a z samego ranka atmosfera była nieco mniej napięta niż przed snem. Łowcy i ex–anioł, ubrani w stroje agentów FBI, wyszli z motelu niecały kwadrans po ósmej i ruszyli do miasteczka Valentine.

Na miejscu nie zastali policji, czego się nie spodziewali. Dlatego poczuli się trochę dziwnie pokazując plakietki tutejszemu szeryfowi, który przywitał ich z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Dzień dobry, agent Mason – przedstawił się Dean wyciągając odznakę – a to moi partnerzy – wskazał Sama, który także pochwalił się odznaką – agent Allen i agent – popatrzył na Lucyfera, który przyglądał się swojej odznace – Turner – dokończył zniesmaczony brakiem profesjonalizmu anioła. Choć Castiel również się nie popisał na swym pierwszym przesłuchaniu; skrzydlaci chyba mieli to w naturze.

– Witam panów, szeryf Mikes. – Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, około pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna kiwnął głową. – Co sprowadza federalnych do naszej spokojnej okolicy?

Dean i Sam wymienili spojrzenia.

– Doszły nas słuchy, że w pobliżu znaleziono samochód jednej z zaginionych par – wyjaśnił młodszy Winchester.

– Od kiedy do zwykłego zaginięcia wysyłają agentów FBI? – zdziwił się szeryf, nieufnie lustrując wzrokiem Lucyfera zbyt zaciekawionego własną plakietką, by zwracać uwagę na otoczenie.

– Jest nowy – wciął się Dean.

– Zważywszy na to, że osoby znikają dwa razy do roku, w tych samych okresach, już od ponad kilku lat i nieprzypadkowo wszystkie ofiary przejeżdżały przez Valentine, służby federalne zainteresowały się tym incydentem – powiedział Sam ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

Szeryf Mikes, ubrany w uniform koloru piaskowego, podrapał się po policzku porośniętym brodą, przez którą zaczęły przedzierać się ślady siwizny, i rozejrzał wokół siebie.

Znajdowali się na głównej drodze, gdzie po obu stronach ulicy gęsto osadzone były różne budynki; sklepy, księgarnie, restauracyjki. Niektórzy ludzie wpatrywali się w nich, a inni przechodzili chodnikami, witając się i rozmawiając. Wystawy w sklepach spożywczych wypełniały dorodne warzywa, kolorowe, dojrzałe owoce, co łowcy mogli dostrzec przez szklane drzwi oraz duże szyby.

Przed jedną z kawiarni o nazwie "U Kitty" na białej ławeczce siedział mężczyzna w kowbojskim kapeluszu zakrywającym twarz, z wyprostowanymi nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach i rękoma założonymi na piersi. Coś w nim nie spodobało się Samowi. Aura tajemniczości spowijała sylwetkę ów mężczyzny.

Podobnie było z, cóż, ze wszystkimi. Radośni, uśmiechnięci, lecz za maską szerokiego uśmiechu krył się pewien sekret. Kąciki ust może i się unosiły, ale w ich oczach nie pojawiała się nawet krztyna wesołości.

– To na pewno jest jakiś nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Przyjeżdżają tu grupy turystów chcących zobaczyć nasze wodospady, mosty lub po prostu spróbować doskonałych szarlotek, konfitur i innych domowych wyrobów.

– Szarlotek? – zapytał Dean z trudem hamując zachwyt.

– Oczywiście. Moja żona, Kitty, jest tutejszą czarodziejką, jeśli chodzi o pieczenie.

– Czarodziejką? – zdziwił się Sam ukradkiem zerkając na brata.

– No wie agent, co miałem na myśli. Świetnie gotuje, a każdy przysmak wychodzący spod jej rąk smakuje jak kawałek nieba.

Na to sformułowanie Lucyfer uniósł głowę i, niczym robot, przekrzywił ją, by móc spojrzeć na szeryfa.

Natomiast Sam, widząc reakcję anioła, wybałuszył oczy, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, jak blondyn może zareagować w tej sytuacji. Czy będzie się dopytywał o Niebo? Czu nawrzuca mu błędne, ludzkie porównania do Raju, o którym nie mają nawet pojęcia?

Na całe szczęście brodaty szeryf Mikes zmienił temat.

– Oni, ci zaginieni to znaczy, przyjeżdżają i odjeżdżają, tyle ich widzimy. Zjedzą, wyruszą obejrzeć Most albo neonowe serce, potem wybywają. Nie zauważyliśmy nic podejrzanego.

– Na wszelki wypadek chcielibyśmy przesłuchać jeszcze kilka osób, może oni będą wiedzieć – zadeklarował Sam i uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni.

– Wielce wątpię, ale proszę, rozgośćcie się. Zapraszamy później na popisowy placek z wiśniami mojej żony – rzekł szeryf na odchodne.

Pomaszerował on w kierunku kawiarenki "U Kitty", szepnął coś siedzącemu na ławeczce mężczyźnie, po czym oboje zniknęli za drewnianymi drzwiami. Przez wielkie szyby łowcy ujrzeli jeszcze, że szeryf, tajemniczy mężczyzna w kapeluszu i prawdopodobnie Kitty pokłócili się ściszonymi głosami, by nie przeszkadzać klientom. Ich miny, gniewne i pełne zaniepokojenia, wskazywały na to, że przyjazd FBI nie był im na rękę.

– Nie podoba mi się to. – Sam odwrócił się plecami do kawiarni i stanął naprzeciwko Deana.

– Coś ukrywają.

– Winchester, dlaczego masz znamię Kaina na przedramieniu? – spytał nagle Lucyfer wlepiając oczy w Deana.

Obaj bracia unieśli brwi i popatrzyli na anioła ze zdziwieniem, jednak Sam po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Deana, po czym zaczął ssać dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.

– O tym porozmawiamy w motelu – warknął w końcu czując się niekomfortowo będąc obiektem uważnego spojrzenia pozostałych facetów. – Przypominam, że jesteśmy na polowaniu i to nim się mamy teraz zajmować.

– Ja tylko zadałem pytanie, nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się pieklisz. – Krzywy uśmieszek znalazł sposób na wtargnięcie na usta archanioła.

– Rozdzielamy się. Sam, ty idziesz z Diabłem, bo jeśli ja z nim zostanę to istnieje cień szansy, że go oskóruję. Gołymi rękami.

– Dobra, więc my pójdziemy porozmawiać z tą całą Kitty, a ty porozglądaj się i popytaj mieszkańców, czy wiedzą cokolwiek o zniknięciu ofiar. – Sam zerknął na zegarek oplatający jego prawy przegub, następnie na Lucyfera, a później na Deana. – Zadzwoń, gdy czegoś się dowiesz.

– Uważaj na siebie – starszy łowca dodał po namyśle i odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

Sam i Lucyfer powędrowali do kawiarni, idąc ramię w ramię, i gdy Sam uniósł rękę, by nacisnąć klamkę, drzwi otworzyły się energicznie. Zdenerwowany szeryf wyszedł z pomieszczenia niczym burza, lecz uspokoił się widząc dwóch agentów, skinął głową i ruszył wzdłuż ulicy, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Lucyfer przybliżył się do Sama nieznacznie.

– Co mam robić? – zapytał ściszając głos, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

– Wystarczy, że będziesz stać i okazjonalnie potakiwać. Jeśli chcesz, możesz notować – odparł równie cicho, patrząc na białą ławeczkę.

– Nadal jestem zdania, że się tutaj nie nadaję.

Winchester popatrzył w oczy anioła.

– Dasz radę. – Poklepał go dwukrotnie po plecach i wszedł do środka.

Lucyfer zauważył w zachowaniu Sama pewien dystans, co sprawiło, że jego żołądek zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie. Jasnowłosy jeszcze sekundę stał w przejściu, ale pomaszerował za swym wybranym naczyniem.

W kawiarni pachniało niesamowicie; na ladach stały parujące tarty, placki i drożdżówki, drewniane szafki wypełnione były słoiczkami z dżemami, konfiturami, powidłami oraz innymi owocowymi przetworami. Przy stolikach siedziało nie więcej niż piętnaście osób, wesoło gaworząc, zajadając się domowymi przysmakami.

Obrazek wycięty jak z bajki.

– Witam, jestem agent Allen – powiedział Sam pokazując odznakę właścicielce kawiarni stojącej za ladą.

– Agent Turner – burknął Lucyfer.

– Witam panów, jestem Kitty. – Kobieta niskiego wzrostu o jasnych, prawie białych włosach i zadartym nosie uśmiechnęła się nienaturalnie szeroko. – W czym mogę pomóc?

Mężczyzna w kapeluszu jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Sam dokładniej obrzucił wzrokiem pomieszczenie, lecz po tajemniczym typku nie było nawet śladu. Jedyną drogą ucieczki stało się wejście do kuchni, gdzie przygotowywano wszystkie posiłki, i to właśnie tam udał się kapelusznik, wydedukował Winchester.

– Chcielibyśmy zapytać, czy nie zwróciła pani uwagi na niespodziewanie znikających turystów? Podejrzewamy porwania, zazwyczaj w okolicach kwietnia i listopada.

– Agencie Allen – zaczęła słodkim głosikiem – przez Valentine przewijają się setki ludzi każdego roku, a ja nie jestem już pierwszej młodości i nie mam pamięci do takich szczegółów.

– Czyli nie rzuciło się pani nic podejrzanego w oczy? – dopytywał Sam.

– Obawiam się, że nie, bardzo mi przykro. Chociaż... – Kobieta postukała chudym palcem po policzku.

– Tak?

– Oh, pewnie to tylko paranoja starszej osoby, ale tyle się teraz słyszy o tych gangach motocyklowych... – urwała znacząco.

– Jakich gangach, jeśli można widzieć? – Łowca popatrzył na Lucyfera skinąwszy głową na notesik. Lucyfer niepewnie otworzył mały kajet na pierwsze stronie, chwycił do ręki długopis i czekał na wiadomości warte zapisania.

– Ponoć jeżdżą tacy po Stanach. Obierają specjalne trasy, by trafić do odpowiedniego miasta w odpowiednim czasie. Wiem, bo kuzynka z Oklahomy pisała, że znajomego jej stryjka, Toma, i jego rodzinę nękają od kilku lat. Jednak ci Goldbergowie nigdy nie byli warci zaufania, więc ja bym się tym nie przejmowała.

Sam uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– Dziękujemy, każda taka informacja przybliża nas do rozwiązania zagadki.

– Cieszę się, że mogłam w jakiś sposób pomóc – zaświergotała. – Jeśli panowie agenci znajdą czas, serdecznie zapraszam na pyszne placki z wiśniami. Nie chwaląc się, mam do tego smykałkę.

– Do widzenia – pożegnał się brunet i wraz z aniołem wyszli z ciepłej kawiarni.

Lodowaty wiatr owiał ich ze wszystkich możliwych stron, przyprawiając o gęsią skórkę. Lucyfer mruknął coś pod nosem i wypuścił głośno powietrze.

– Nie wierzę jej – powiedział Sam wsadzając dłonie do kieszeni. Mroźna listopadowa pogoda z pewnością nie dopisywała uciążliwemu polowaniu.

– Oczywiście, że nie powinieneś, przecież jest człowiekiem. Kłamstwo to druga natura ludzi – rzekł Lucyfer.

– Teraz i ty jesteś człowiekiem, więc przestań narzekać na nasze wady i się zamknij.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał lekceważące wzruszenie ramionami.

Po prostu świetnie. Nie ma nic lepszego niż obrażony archanioł.

 


	19. Rozczarowanie

– I jak, macie coś? – zapytał Dean.

– Jedynie jakiś gang motocyklistów, żona szeryfa nic poza tym nie wie. – Usłyszał zmęczony głos Sama po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

– Gang?

– Taa. – Chwila ciszy. – A u ciebie?

– Sprawdziłem raporty policyjne i muszę powiedzieć, że nic nie znalazłem. Dosłownie nic. Nie ma zgłoszeń o zaginionych, ale to nie wszystko. – Dean oparł się plecami o drzwi Impali. – Przestępczość tutaj jest równa zeru, żadnych pobić, kradzieży ani morderstw.

– Co?

– Właśnie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś je wyczyścił, bo nie uwierzę, że nie było ani jednego przedwczesnego trupa.

– Może to po prostu bardzo spokojna okolica? – zaproponował młodszy Winchester, lecz sam nie do końca dowierzał swoim słowom. Prawdopodobieństwo, że raporty będą całkowicie puste nie było możliwe.

– Ale żeby aż tak?

– Masz rację, coś tu nie pasuje. Poszukamy z Lucyferem pól magnetycznych i obecności demonów albo aniołów i wracamy do motelu.

– Okej. – Dean rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni.

Czarna Impala wdzięcznie prezentowała się na pustawym policyjnym parkingu, gdzie przebywał również i Dean. Nie zdobył informacji, których potrzebował, jednak w zamian za to dowiedział się czegoś o tym podejrzanie idealnym miasteczku. Miejscowi mieli swoje brudy i zawzięcie próbowali je ukryć przed resztą świata, i jak widać – dość skutecznie.

Łowca przejechał dłonią po lewym przedramieniu, a przez jego twarz przewinął się grymas zniesmaczenia, gdy poczuł pod palcami wybrzuszenie powstałe kilka miesięcy temu. Znamię Kaina coraz częściej dawało się we znaki; gniew przeradzał się w szał, zwykłe błahostki irytowały go niczym problemy najtrudniejsze do rozwiązania, a obecność Diabła wcale nie pomagała.

Zaczął podejrzewać, że sam dawca znamienia mógł jakimś pokręconym sposobem wpływać na intensywność skutków ubocznych przejętej od Kaina klątwy, jednak zrezygnował z tego toku rozumowania, gdyż po łasce archanioła nie było ani śladu, więc połączenie między ów znamieniem a  _Lucyferem_  nie wchodziło w grę.

Czym w takim razie Dean mógł uzasadnić wzbierającą w nim furię? Czym mógł umotywować nieodpartą chęć zatłuczenia Szatana gołymi pięściami? Nie chodziło tu już tylko o pozbawienie go życia, raz na zawsze, a o sprawienie mu niewyobrażalnego bólu i o satysfakcję związaną z wiedzą Lucyfera, że to właśnie Dean go uśmierca i że nie jest w stanie się obronić, ani go powstrzymać.

Dean odsunął trzęsącą się dłoń od przedramienia i przez chwilę wpatrywał się to w nią, to w miejsce, gdzie skrywało się piętno pierwszego mordercy. Patrzył zaniepokojony na drżącą kończynę, po czym rozprostował palce chcąc uspokoić lekkie drgawki. Nie przejąłby się tym tak mocno, gdyby nie fakt, że już wcześniej zdarzyła się podobna sytuacja; tak bardzo zatracił się w rozmyślaniach o wyjątkowo krwawej strategii zabicia jednego z potworów, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, iż jego dłoń zaciska się brutalnie wokół puszki po piwie.

Wizje patroszenia, cięcia, uderzania głową o coś twardego aż do momentu, w którym czaszka pęka i ukazuje swą zawartość, odcinania głów przewijały się przed oczami starszego Winchestera podczas koszmarów sennych, ale także na jawie, co z dnia na dzień zasiewało w nim coraz to większe obawy. Obawy o to, w co się zmienia, czym się staje.

 

.

 

– Nie ma pól magnetycznych, zimnych miejsc, Lucyfer nie wyczuł demonów ani aniołów, więc możemy już wykluczyć niektóre potwory – powiedział Sam spojrzawszy na pozostałych mężczyzn siedzących na swoich łóżkach.

– Tylko że opis nie pasuje do niczego. Zwykłe zniknięcie, jakby rozwiali się w powietrzu – skomentował Dean kartując setny raz tę samą książkę, po raz setny nie znajdując w niej nic pożytecznego.

– Jeśli jest to bożek, a ofiary giną w okolicach połowy jedenastego miesiąca, mieszkańcy tego miasta wnet porwą kolejną osobę – Lucyfer rzekł od niechcenia przyglądając się wyłączonemu telewizorowi.

Dean i Sam spojrzeli na Lucyfera w tym samym momencie, a później na siebie i znów na archanioła.

– Wiesz, jaki to bożek? – zapytał starszy z braci.

– Gdybym wiedział, nie tkwilibyśmy w tym żałosnym pomieszczeniu, to chyba oczywiste – odparł znudzony.

– Cóż, wcześniej nam nie powiedziałeś, że nadal potrafisz czarować, więc nie wiem, co jeszcze przed nami ukrywasz.

– Wiecie to, co powinniście wiedzieć.

– Mówiłem – Dean zwrócił się do Sama i oskarżycielsko wbił palec w stronę Lucyfera – on coś knuje. Wiedziałem.

– Uspokój się, łowco, nic nie knuję, nie miałbym w tym żadnego celu.

Sam z czasem przestał zwracać uwagę na kłótnie tych dwóch. Teraz liczyło się polowanie i życie niewinnych osób, relacje Deana i Lucyfera nie miały większego znaczenia.

 

.

 

Wraz z godziną czwartą po południu, Dean postanowił przejść się po jakiegoś fastfooda, sześciopak piwa i by po prostu odetchnąć, odpocząć od ciągłego czytania, zostawiając Sama i Lucyfera w obskurnym motelu. Nie rozmawiali wiele; wymienili zaledwie garstkę informacji dotyczących sprawy, resztę czasu spędzili w ciszy.

Gdy Dean wrócił po niespełna trzydziestu minutach, rozdał wszystkim po posiłku, a następnie otworzył pierwszą butelkę piwa. Z każdym zirytowanym westchnięciem bezradności otwierał kolejną i kolejną, aż w końcu otworzył ostatnią i osuszył ją w mgnieniu oka.

Nim się obejrzeli, słońce zaszło za horyzontem, dzień ustąpił nocy.

Młodszy Winchester był gotów się założyć, że przeczytał całą część Wikipedii dotyczącą bożków ze wszystkich możliwych religii oraz inne strony internetowe poświęcone tejże tematyce. Nie znaleźli nic, co pasowałoby do profilu potwora nawiedzającego Valentine, a jedynie przysporzyli sobie migreny.

Dlatego postanowili przebadać teren. W swoich zwyczajowych ubraniach wsiedli do Impali i, starając się być jak najmniej zauważalnymi, wjechali w wąską uliczkę otoczoną gęstymi krzewami z idealnym punktem obserwacyjnym. Doskonale widzieli główną drogę i oświetlone żółtym światłem przydrożne sklepiki oraz księgarnie, będąc przy tym prawie niewidocznymi.

Bracia rozsiedli się wygodnie na przedniej kanapie Chevroleta, by czujnie przyglądać się otaczającym ich ludziom, a Lucyfer zamknął oczy unosząc głowę, przy okazji opierając ją o siedzenie.

Minuty mijały boleśnie wolno, wyraźnie dając im do zrozumienia, że marnują czas na polowanie z góry spisane na niepowodzenie.

Duża wskazówka zegara wylądowała na dziewiątce, mała natomiast w ślimaczym tempie zbliżała się do trójki, gdy usłyszeli coś uderzającego w bagażnik samochodu. Lucyfer aż podskoczył, a z jego gardła wydobył się króciutki okrzyk zdziwienia zmieszanego z przerażeniem. Winchesterowie natychmiast spojrzeli za siebie, jednak nic nie zobaczyli.

Sekundę później ktoś nieudolnie próbował wejść do Impali, chaotycznie szarpiąc się z klamką, więc bracia wyciągnęli zza paska do spodni broń, przez co archanioł odsunął się znacznie na drugi koniec tylnej kanapy. Sam zamaszyście otworzył drzwi i wycelował naładowanego Taurusa w tajemniczą postać wciąż chcącą wtargnąć do ich samochodu. Była to dziewczyna – kobieta – z podartymi ubraniami i głęboką szramą na twarzy, z której obficie spływała krew, mamrocząca pod nosem niezrozumiałe wyrazy.

Popatrzyła na Sama; gdy łowca ujrzał w jej oczach panikę, a także łzy, opuścił broń podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

– Błagam pomóżcie mi! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie.

– Hej, hej – Sam podszedł do niej powoli – co się stało?

Kobieta wreszcie skutecznie nacisnęła klamkę i wparowała do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

– Co jest?! – warknął Dean.

– Jedź!

– Co?

– Nie słyszysz?! Jedź! – wrzasnęła.

Sam prawie wskoczył na przednią kanapę, zamknął drzwi, a następnie odwrócił się do nieznajomej.

– Tam coś jest, w tym lesie! Proszę cię, jedź stąd!

Dean i Sam nie musieli nic mówić; z pistoletem w ręku równocześnie wysiedli z auta i skierowali się wąską dróżką w głąb lasu.

– Psychopaci – parsknęła. Próbowała wydostać się z Impali, lecz Lucyfer w porę ją zatrzymał, łapiąc jej rękę. – Co ty robisz, puść mnie!

– Co widziałaś? – zapytał stanowczo.

– Nie dotykaj mnie!

– Uspokój się, ludzka kobieto, nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na Lucyfera i odetchnęła głęboko.

– Puść mnie – wycedziła przez zęby.

Anioł puścił przedramię szatynki, które ta po chwili rozmasowała.

– Powiedz mi, przed czym uciekałaś.

– To było... To było coś...

– Sprecyzuj – burknął z uniesioną brwią.

– No to może pozwól mi dokończyć – prychnęła.

– To wyglądało jak strach na wróble, tylko że to nie mogło być strachem na wróble, bo to żyło. Wiem, bez sensu, ale przysięgam, nie kłamię. Widziałam stracha na wróble idącego w moją stronę z dwoma hakami zamiast dłoni.

– Co się stało z twoim uchem?

– Co?!

Kobieta przyłożyła palce do lewego ucha, po czym syknęła z bólu.

– Kurwa. No nie. Nie mój tunel... – jęknęła. Odwróciła twarz w kierunku szyby, by choć trochę się w niej przejrzeć, a następnie zakryła sobie usta. Zerknęła na palce oblepione gęstą krwią. – Ja pierdolę!

– Nie bluźnij.

– Zamknij się! Mam... Mam rozerwany płatek ucha!

– To jedynie powłoka – wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

– Lecz się.

– Leczenie przyda się tobie, najwyraźniej uszkodziłaś swoje ciało i nie jesteś tym faktem zadowolona.

– Ależ z ciebie Sherlock.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Nieważne. Gdzie oni poszli?

Lucyfer odwróciwszy się popatrzył na kamienistą uliczkę umiejscowioną między gęstymi drzewami i krzewami.

– Poszukać istoty, która cię zaatakowała – powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od zarośli.

– Przecież mogą zginąć.

– Nie tak łatwo pozbawić Winchesterów życia.

Lecz słowa dziewczyny zasiały w duszy Lucyfera odrobinę niepewności, obawę o ich zdrowie. Nie przeczył, obaj bracia byli uzdolnionymi łowcami plującymi wszelakim potworom w twarz, jednak ten fakt nie sprawiał, że martwił się odrobinę mniej o to, czy wyjdą z tego polowania cało.

Postanowił działać.

Otworzył drzwi Chevroleta z zamiarem sprawdzenia okolicy, ale tym razem to okaleczona kobieta go powstrzymała. Chwyciła jego rękę.

Anioł zerknął sceptycznie na brudne palce owinięte wokół jego przedramienia, potem na dziewczynę.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj – zażądała ze słyszalnym przerażeniem w głosie.

– Nie jestem twoim opiekunem – warknął i wyplątał się z jej silnego uścisku.

– Ej, no proszę cię, ty też chcesz tam iść? Jesteście jakimś klubem samobójców?

Lucyfer pozostawił komentarz nieznajomej bez odpowiedzi. Wyszedł z samochodu, ostatni raz obrzucając siedzącą w nim kobietę–histeryczkę zgorszonym spojrzeniem, i poszedł śladem Sama i Deana.

Nie dość, że było ciemno, a blask księżyca skutecznie blokowały jeszcze liściaste korony drzew, to wędrówkę uniemożliwiało Porannej Gwieździe kamieniste podłoże. Potykał się raz za razem, tracąc przy tym resztki swej gracji, a gdyby niedogodności Lucyferowi zabrakło, zupełnie nie wiedział, gdzie był i gdzie miał iść, ale przede wszystkim nie wiedział, gdzie i w jakim stanie przebywał Sam. Sam – ponieważ to on się teraz liczył dla upadłego anioła najbardziej.

Szedł wyboistą drogą oglądając się to w lewo, to w prawo, za siebie, znów w lewo, jednak napotkał tylko ciemność i głuchą ciszę. Nawet szelest liści ucichł, podobnie jak cykanie świerszczy i rechot żab, jakby jakikolwiek robak albo szum wiatru bał się przerwać nastały spokój. Jedynym dźwiękiem było ocieranie się o siebie kamyczków pod podeszwą butów blondyna, echem roznoszące się po najbliższej okolicy.

 

.

 

– A gdzie wasz koleżka?

Oczom Deana i Sama ukazała się wcześniej spotkania dziewczyna z raną na lewym policzku, nonszalancko opierająca się o bagażnik Impali.

– Co? – zapytał Sam.

– No, ten trzeci. I, łał, nic wam się nie stało.

Sam przebiegł ostatnie dwadzieścia stóp dzielących go od samochodu i omiótł wzrokiem wnętrze czarnego Chevroleta.

– Nie ma go – skwitował zaniepokojony.

– Jak to? – Dean również podszedł do swojego wozu. – Mówił gdzie idzie?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie.

– Po prostu zajebiście – westchnął Dean.

– Poszedł tamtą drogą, chyba chciał was poszukać, nie wiem, nie spoufalał się.

– Ile go nie ma? – Sam zbliżył się do dziewczyny.

– Kwadrans? Więcej? – Zmarszczyła czoło. – Hej, kim wy jesteście? Uwierzyliście mi, to po pierwsze. Szok, bo sama bym sobie nie uwierzyła, a po drugie pobiegliście tam bez wahania.

Bracia wymienili spojrzenie.

– Długo by gadać – wyjaśnił starszy Winchester bez większego entuzjazmu.

Szatynka przewróciła oczami.

– Rozumiem aluzję.

– Chcesz jechać do szpitala? – spytał Sam. – Zszyją ci policzek.

Dziewczyna delikatnie dotknęła rozciętą skórę, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu.

– Bywało gorzej. – Uśmiechnęła się. Za, z pozoru szerokim, uśmiechem kryło się coś jeszcze, pewna historia, którą nieznajoma nie chciała się dzielić. – Tak w ogóle to jestem Lucy. – Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń w geście przywitania.

– Dean – skonsternowany mężczyzna wskazał na siebie palcem – i Sam – wskazał brata. – Wybacz, nie mamy czasu na bezsensowne rozmowy, nasz  _koleżka_  może być właśnie mordowany. Widziałaś co cię zaatakowało?

– Niemiłe – skomentowała zakładając ręce pod biustem. – I tak, widziałam. Kapitan Hak w wersji brzydkiego stracha na wróble.

Winchesterowie unieśli brwi.

– Jesteś pewna? – dopytywał Dean.

– Strach na wróble biegnący w twoją stronę, który szatkuje ci twarz potrafi zapaść w pamięć – odparła sarkastycznie.

– Vanir.

– Vanir – zgodził się Sam.

– Ale czemu w listopadzie?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– O czym wy gadacie? – wtrąciła się Lucy.

– To coś w lesie, to był Vanir. Skandynawski bożek płodności plonów... – Sam chciał powiedzieć więcej, lecz w tej samej chwili spłynęło na niego oświecenie. – Kawiarnie i inne knajpy są pełne sezonowych przetworów. Dżemy, placki, soki...

Dean przyłożył dłoń do czoła.

– A przecież już prawie jest zima. Że też wcześniej tego nie zauważyliśmy... Odsuń się – rzucił w stronę dziewczyny.

– Dobrze, smerfie Marudo – mruknęła pod nosem unosząc dłonie.

Dean otworzył bagażnik, a następnie podniósł klapę, pod którą zwykle winno znajdować się koło zapasowe – w tym przypadku jednak schowek był wypełniony bronią palną, żelastwem, krzyżami, wodą święconą i innym łowieckim ekwipunkiem – i zablokował ją jedną z krótkich dubeltówek.

Gdy dziewczyna zajrzała Deanowi przez ramię, jej oczy powiększyły się nienaturalnie na widok wielu strzelb i noży. Zrobiła krok w tył.

– Czy to – Lucy znacząco skinęła głową w kierunku bagażnika – ma jakiś związek z waszym zawodem?

– Mhm – mruknął Dean i chwycił do ręki dwa żółte pojemniki wypełnione benzyną, z czego jeden podał Samowi. – Dlaczego byłaś w lesie o takiej porze?

– Tak właściwie to nie byłam w lesie. Tą drogą można dojść do małego pensjonatu, obok którego jest sad. Chciałam się po nim przejść, pomyśleć, ale spotkałam tego całego Vanira, czy jak mu tam jest, i biegłam przed siebie, bo się cholernie wystraszyłam. Po pewnym czasie sad zmienił się w las, no i resztę znacie.

– A czy widziałaś w tamtym sadzie jakieś dziwne drzewo, wyglądające tak, jakby zaraz miało uschnąć? – zapytał Sam.

Lucy zamyśliła się.

– Nie.

– Mogło mieć na korzę narysowane symbole.

– Nie, wybacz, ale nie zwracałam uwagi na otoczenie.

– Dobra, dość rozmów. Sam, idziemy – zadecydował Dean zamykając klapę bagażnika.

– A ja? – oburzyła się dziewczyna.

– Co ty?

– Co ja mam robić?

– Idź do szpitala.

– Nie chcecie, żebym wam pomogła, czy coś?

Piegowaty łowca westchnął ciężko.

– Uwierz mi, nie dasz sobie z tym rady.

– Nie no, okej, nie będę się narzucać. Od kilku lat nie jestem samobójcą, zostawię to w rękach ekspertów. – Lucy zaczęła się cofać. – Narka – powiedziała na odchodne, kierując się chodnikiem w stronę miasteczka.

Bracia natomiast powędrowali kamienistą ścieżką w poszukiwaniu Lucyfera, uzbrojeni i gotowi do działania.

 

.

 

Lucyfer zaciągnął się mocno powietrzem i zakaszlał, a pierwsze, co poczuł, to pulsujący ból rozrywający jego skronie oraz gałki oczne rozchodzący się po całej czaszce. Ciepła, gęsta ciecz spływała po potylicy blondyna, wzdłuż karku. Chciał sprawdzić, co to jest, lecz nie mógł podnieść ręki, a nawet nią ruszyć.

Kończyny archanioła były bezwładne; leżał niczym kłoda na zimnym betonie pokrytym kurzem, ziemią, drobnymi kamyczkami i słomą, nie będąc w stanie oderwać głowy od brudnego podłoża, by rozejrzeć się wokół siebie. Nie zamierzał podjąć się próbom otworzenia powiek, ponieważ wiedział, że i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie, a jedynie niepotrzebnie straci tę niewielką ilość siły, która powoli się regenerowała. Przed oczami tańczyły mu białe plamki, z czasem zmieniające swój kolor i kształt, poruszające się energicznie przyprawiając go o mdłości.

Przekręcił się na plecy, by odetchnąć pełną piersią, jednak uczucie zaciskającej się klatki piersiowej sparaliżowało całe jego ciało. Oddychał płytko, szybko przez parę chwil planując następny krok, po czym uniósł rękę i wtedy zorientował się, że nadgarstki ma oplecione żelaznym łańcuchem. Natychmiastowo otworzył powieki nie bacząc na sprzyjającą tej czynności udrękę, wrażenie, jakby oczy miały mu zaraz wypłynąć z oczodołów, i popatrzył na prowizoryczne kajdany na jego ręce. Na obu rękach, zauważył moment później. Owładnęła go panika.

Niechciane wspomnienia z Klatki wróciły zalewając umysł Lucyfera okropnymi obrazami, reminiscencjami pobytu w Piekle przez niekończące się eony. Dreszcze przebiegły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa z powodu znacznego spadku temperatury i uczucia wszechogarniającego chłodu przeszywającego aż do szpiku kości.

Znów znalazł się w więzieniu; spętany, poniżony tkwił na łasce nieznanych mu istot, nie mogąc się uwolnić, nie wiedząc, co będzie dalej.

Czy zaraz kajdany zmienią się w lód? Czy otoczy go niewyobrażalny mróz? Czy łańcuchy staną się krótsze? Czy po raz kolejny został skazany na otaczającą nicość? Czy Ojciec pomoże mu się wydostać?

Chciał ukryć twarz w dłoniach, ukryć się w bezpiecznym kokonie ze swych skrzydeł, lecz nie mógł, nie mógł, bowiem odebrano mu skrzydła, okrutnie odcięto go od jedynej rzeczy, która mu pozostała po utraconym Raju, pozbawiono go jego anielskości. Zabrano mu także wolność, którą niedawno odzyskał, którą nie zdołał się nacieszyć, bo znów – znów! – stał się czyimś więźniem.

Siedział skulony w drewnianym, niewielkim pomieszczeniu wypełnionym sprzętem rolniczym, przykuty, przywiązany jak pies do jakiegoś haku zabetonowanego w podłożu. Co rusz szarpał za łańcuch, który nie ustępował, zamiast tego zdzierał naskórek z poszczególnych fragmentów nadgarstków Lucyfera.

Czekał.

 

.

 

– Zostawcie mnie!

– Będzie mniej bolało, jeśli przestaniesz się szarpać.

Mężczyzna pchnął przed siebie dziewczynę, której ręce związane były za plecami grubym sznurkiem, nie przejmując się jej okrzykami i próbami ucieczki.

– Henry, ostrożniej.

– Kobieto, wiem co robię – parsknął pod nosem. – Trzymaj ją. – Podał sznurek innemu mężczyźnie, którego głowę zdobił kowbojski kapelusz, a sam zajął się otwieraniem starej, zardzewiałej kłódki u wejścia do szopy. – Gdybyś wcześniej nie uciekła, teraz nie musiałabyś się męczyć.

Otworzył drewniane drzwi, których skrzypnięcie przeszyło panującą ciszę, przejął sznur od kapelusznika, po czym wręcz wrzucił dziewczynę do skromnego schowka.

– Co ja wam zrobiłam? – zaskomlała żałośnie podnosząc się z podłogi, patrząc prosto w oczy swych oprawców. – Dlaczego ja? – Łzy spłynęły po jej zakrwawionych policzkach.

Starsza kobieta niespokojnie zerknęła na faceta o imieniu Henry, a potem zatrzasnęła drzwiczki szopy ze skwaszoną miną.

Uwięziona rozejrzała się szybko, chcąc zarejestrować każdy otaczający ją drobiazg w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

– Ty... Ty tutaj? – zapytała.

Jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi od dygoczącej postaci kryjącej się w samym rogu szopy.

– Hej, wszystko dobrze? – Podeszła do blondyna na chwiejnych nogach. – Masz klaustrofobię, czy co?

Uklękła, a ten odskoczył od niej oddychając głęboko, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w jej niebieskie oczy.

– Co ty tu robisz? – tym razem to on zadał pytanie, głosem drżącym od natłoku emocji.

– Mnie też złapali. Ale... nie martw się, twoi znajomi na pewno nas znajdą i uratują – zapewniła, lecz sama nie do końca wiedziała, czy tak właśnie się stanie.

– Wolałbym, by trzymali się od tych ludzi z daleka.

– A _ja_ bym wolała nie być zamordowana przez jakiegoś stracha na wróble, więc lepiej niech się pospieszą.

Oboje umilkli, ponieważ usłyszeli urywek rozmowy osób znajdujących się na zewnątrz.

– Henry, nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – odezwała się kobieta. – On jest agentem, będą go szukać.

– Nie jestem w stu procentach przekonany co do tego, czy on faktycznie jest federalnym. Widziałaś, jak się zachowywał. To jakiś przebieraniec.

Lucyfer zmrużył oczy i uważniej wsłuchał się w konwersację.

– A jeśli naprawdę jest z FBI, ściągniemy na Valentine niepotrzebną uwagę policji! – krzyknęła kobieta.

– Poznaję ich głosy – szepnął anioł do siedzącej obok niego dziewczyny. – To szeryf i jego żona.

– Ale tam jeszcze jest jakiś gówniarz i pseudo Lucky Luke – odszepnęła.

– Kto to Lucky Luke?

– Nieważne. Miał brązowy kapelusz i wyglądał jakby ktoś wyciągnął go z planu westernu sprzed czterdziestu lat.

– Kapelusz?

– Powiedz mi chociaż, że wiesz co to kapelusz.

– Oczywiście, że wiem, nie jestem głupcem.

– No oczywiście – odparła zgryźliwie.

– Zaczynasz mnie irytować.

– Za to ty jesteś wzorem wszelkich cnót.

– Ludzie... – prychnął z odrazą.

Dziewczyna z rozciętym policzkiem wywróciła oczami. Spojrzała na wiszące na ścianach narzędzia ogrodnicze.

– Musimy się stąd wydostać – powiedziała przyglądając się sekatorowi.

– Jesteś związana, a ja przywiązany, jak chcesz to zrobić?

Szatynka wstała z trudem i podeszła do zawieszonego na metalowych wieszaczkach sprzętu, odwróciła się do niego tyłem, by sięgnąć po interesujący ją sekator. Starała się wykonać tę czynność jak najciszej zważywszy na stojących po drugiej stronie drewnianych ścian ludzi. Gdy złapała potrzebny ekwipunek, chwilę męczyła się ze zdjęciem go z haczyka, którego nawet nie widziała.

Podeszła do Lucyfera trzymając w dłoni wielki sekator i położyła go obok jego nóg.

– Przetnij sznur – nakazała.

Archanioł wpatrywał się nieprzychylnie w twarz rządzącej się dziewczyny, ale bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonał zadanie.

Nie zamierzał się wykłócać ani marnować czasu na głupoty; chciał się stąd wydostać, dlatego zrobił to, o co poprosiła go ta ludzka niewiasta. Postanowił nie rozważać nad faktem, że traci resztki dumy.

Dziewczyna rozmasowała nadgarstki.

– Okej... okej... Teraz, czy jest tu gdzieś jakaś pieprzona siekiera... – mamrotała pod nosem przechadzając się po szopie.

– Greg, Henry, musimy się spieszyć, on zaraz tu przyjdzie, a nie chcę być w pobliżu, gdy to się będzie działo – rzekła żona szeryfa.

Lucy stanęła w pół kroku, odwracając się w kierunku Lucyfera wstrzymała oddech.

–  _Co_  się będzie działo? – szepnęła z przerażeniem.

– Tego nie wiem.

– Czy ten Vanir wróci?

– Vanir? – zdziwił się blondyn.

– Strach na wróble.

– Wiem, czym jest Vanir...

– O, to wiesz, ale kim jest Sherlock już nie? Kim ty jesteś?

Rzucił jej pełen dezaprobaty wzrok.

– Najpierw wypuścimy dziewczynę, później faceta. – Usłyszeli chrapliwy głos mężczyzny, zapewne właściciela kowbojskiego kapelusza. – Schowamy się w pensjonacie.

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę i coraz bardziej nerwowo zaczęła szukać czegokolwiek, czym mogłaby się obronić przed nieznanym, aż w końcu natknęła się na mały scyzoryk schowany pomiędzy śrubokrętami, taśmą klejącą i gwoździami.


	20. Powrót

Dean szedł zarośniętą ścieżką wijącą się między drzewami, zwalonymi konarami i ogromnymi głazami, latarką oświetlając sobie drogę, z bronią uniesioną w gotowości. Z tego, co zapamiętał, Lucy mówiła, że las po pewnym czasie zmieni się w sad rosnący nieopodal podejrzanego pensjonatu – i tam właśnie zmierzał.

Nie mogli dopuścić do utraty Lucyfera, który – chcąc nie chcąc – przyda się im w przyszłości. Jeśli archanioł zna sposób na usunięcie Znamienia i uwolnienie go od klątwy, wydobędzie z niego te informacje za wszelką cenę, to więc oznaczało, że Lucyfer musi pozostać żywy. A w chwili obecnej Dean nie wiedział, czy jego poszukiwania mają jeszcze jakiś sens i czy Diabeł nie jest obdzierany ze skóry.

 

.

 

– Możesz się pospieszyć?

– A możesz się zamknąć?

Lucyfer świdrował Lucy morderczym spojrzeniem, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że balansuje po cienkiej krawędzi, która wyznacza granice jego cierpliwości oraz trudem trzymane w ryzach zahamowania. Ale Lucy tego nie zauważyła, a nawet jeśli zauważyła, nie przejęła się groźną postawą mężczyzny zakutego w łańcuchy. Zamiast drżeć na myśl o nieprzyjemnościach, jakie mogą ją spotkać ze strony blondyna, dziewczyna po raz kolejny przymierzyła tępą krawędź ostrza scyzoryka do śruby odpowiedzialnej za otwieranie i zamykanie klapki haka zamontowanego w betonowej podłodze.

W jej głowie zrodził się pomysł odkręcenia ów śruby; i z początku wydawało się, że jest to świetny pomysł, jednak z każdą nieudaną próbą i denerwującym komentarzem tego specyficznego faceta, Lucy traciła wiarę w swój plan. Ostrze ześlizgiwało się i było zbyt krótkie, by kobieta mogła swobodnie je chwycić i przekręcić lub chociaż poluzować natrętną śrubę. Gdyby tylko częściej zwracała uwagę na słowa ojca złotej–rączki, wiedziałaby pewnie, co zrobić w takiej – posranej – sytuacji.

Widząc, że scyzoryk na nic się nie zdaje, pobiegła szukać śrubokręta albo innego narzędzia, którym udałoby się jej odkręcić ten przeklęty hak, a wspomniany scyzoryk schowała do kieszeni czarnej, podartej bluzy wiszącej na niej niczym worek.

 

.

 

Zadaniem Sama było znalezienie i spalenie świętego drzewa dającego życie Vanirowi zanim będzie za późno. Na początek postanowił przeszukać sad, dlatego czym prędzej się tam skierował.

Nie miał pewności, że miejscowi złapali Lucyfera i wystawili go na pastwę skandynawskiego bożka, ale sama myśl o tym, że archanioł może umrzeć, że może go już nigdy nie zobaczyć, nie porozmawiać, nie dotknąć, przyprawiała go o ból brzucha, o rodzące się w żołądku dziwne uczucie, które po pewnym czasie przeniosło się na klatkę piersiową. Łowca czuł każde uderzenie swego serca ze zdwojoną siłą, krew szumiała mu w uszach, a wrażenie, że nie może oddychać doprowadzało go do szału. Nie powinien tak panikować, przecież to był tylko Lucyfer – Diabeł, na miłość boską – osoba, która nie powinna znaczyć dla niego więcej niż zwykły człowiek znajdujący się w tarapatach.

Bo tym właśnie był Lucyfer; był człowiekiem, śmiertelnikiem mogącym w dowolnej chwili umrzeć, nieodporny na zranienie. I Sam nie mógł na to pozwolić, po prostu nie mógł. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by archaniołowi stało się coś złego, nie teraz, gdy w końcu nawiązał z nim nić porozumienia, gdy nareszcie sobie uświadomił, że Lucyfer nigdy go nie skrzywdził, nie okłamał i nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

Dlatego musiał go znaleźć, swojego anioła, swojego opiekuna, istotę, której sens życia uwarunkowany był jego życiem.

Lecz w chwili obecnej priorytetem Sama stało się święte drzewo.

 

.

 

– Henry, pospieszmy się – jęknęła Kitty rozglądając się na boki.

– Poczekaj, myślę.

– Nad czym się tu zastanawiać, tato? – wtrącił się nastolatek stojący wraz z trójką ludzi przed drewnianą szopą.

– Ciebie tu w ogóle nie powinno być, młody człowieku – odezwał się Greg. – To są sprawy dla dorosłych.

– Jestem dorosły, mam siedemnaście lat! – zaperzył się. – A skoro tutaj mieszkam, są to także moje sprawy.

– Daniel, uspokój się. – Daniel popatrzył na swojego ojca spode łba i włożył ręce do kieszeni jeansów, zamykając usta na kłódkę. – Wy pójdziecie do pensjonatu, ja otworzę szopę i do was dołączę. Ale musimy to zrobić w odpowiednim momencie, bo oni uciekną, a na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Już i tak pewnie jest wkurzony, bo mu ta mała żmija zwiała za pierwszym razem.

– Dobrze, kochanie, tylko bądź ostrożny.

– Zawsze jestem, Kitty.

Gdzieś, spomiędzy krzaków znajdujących się nieopodal nich, rozległ się dźwięk łamanych gałązek. Wszyscy czterej natychmiast spojrzeli w miejsce, skąd dobiegł cichy odgłos, lecz ujrzeli jedynie ciemność oblewającą drzewa i krzewy, z której nie dało się wyłapać żadnych konkretnych szczegółów. Kitty i Daniel schowali się za Henrym i Gregiem.

– Otwieraj tę szopę – ponaglała Kitty.

– Greg, zabierz ich do siebie, zaraz przyjdę.

Greg skinął głową. Ale w momencie, w którym Greg stawiał pierwszy krok, ktoś wyszedł z zarośli, oświetlony mdłym blaskiem księżyca.

– Agent Mason? – zdziwiła się żona szeryfa.

'Agent Mason' wydał się być zbity z tropu przez ułamek sekundy, lecz opamiętał się, gdy przypomniał sobie o swojej roli. Dean przybrał poważną postawę i schował pistolet za pasek spodni.

– Tak. Widzieliście może mojego partnera, agenta Turnera? Zabłądził w lesie, nie możemy go znaleźć. – Kitty zerknęła ukradkiem na męża, co nie umknęło uwadze Deana.

– Przykro mi agencie, niestety nie możemy panu pomóc.

Winchester otworzył usta i zaciągnął się powietrzem, potakując głową przyglądał się ziemi, po czym wzrok jego padł na jasnozielony pensjonat. Zamknął usta marszcząc brwi i znów popatrzył na państwo Mikes, faceta w kapeluszu i nastolatka wzrostem równego szeryfowi.

– Ładny pensjonat – skomentował łowca.

– Ponoć najlepszy w całym Valentine – przyznał kapelusznik. – Greg, właściciel.

Uśmiech na twarzy Deana zagościł na krótko, nie należał również do szczerych. Blondyn podszedł do czwórki stojącej niecałe piętnaście stóp od niego, przyglądając się im sceptycznie.

– Czy wy... umm, czekacie na kogoś? Przepraszam za natręctwo, przypadkowo usłyszałem urywek waszej rozmowy.

– Istotnie, ale to chyba nie jest sprawa dla federalnych – Henry rzekł spokojnie, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście, pardon. – Dean zaczął się cofać, gdy nagle z szopy dobiegło czyjeś warknięcie.

– Co za gówno! Zaraz rozwalę ten pieprzony łańcuch!

Łowca wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Lucy? – zapytał Dean.

– Dean?! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna.

– Winchester? – Usłyszeli głos Lucyfera.

–  _Winchester_? – zdziwił się szeryf.

– Lucyfer? – odezwał się Dean.

– Lucyfer?! – krzyknęli wszyscy prócz Deana i samego zainteresowanego.

Dean wyciągnął zza paska broń i wycelował nią w szeryfa, który w tym samym momencie wyciągnął swój pistolet.

– Co im zrobiliście? – zielonooki wycedził nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z uzbrojonym mężczyzną.

– My? Oh, nie, my nic im nie zrobiliśmy – odparł niewinnie szeryf i rzucił Gregowi znaczące spojrzenie.

– Dean! – zawołała Lucy zrozpaczonym głosem. – On tu zaraz przyjdzie! Błagam uwolnij nas!

– Jest was tam więcej?

– Nie! Zrób coś!

– Spokojnie, Lucy.

Wykorzystując chwilową dekoncentrację Deana, Greg wydobył z kieszonki wszytej w wewnętrznej stronie kurtki kolejny pistolet, który wycelował wprost w Winchestera.

– Odłóż broń, chłopcze, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda – kapelusznik powiedział spokojnie i wskazał swoim rewolwerem na Deana dając mu do zrozumienia, by rzucił pistolet na ziemię.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, zauważywszy, że Lucky Luke nie ściągnął języka spustowego, przez co bębenek rewolweru nie obrócił się a kurek nie został napięty. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek chodził z załadowanym pistoletem w kieszeni, więc nie spodziewał się zagrożenia ze strony cowboya. Szeryf jednak pamiętał o standardowych procedurach i załadował swoją broń i dlatego to do niego postanowił strzelić. Pociągnął za spust, a kulka wyleciała z hukiem i trafiła prosto w lewe udo Henry'ego, robiąc w nim niedużą, krwawiącą dziurę. Mężczyzna padł na trawę, upuszczając policyjnego gnata, wyjąc z bólu. Jego żona pisnęła zakrywając usta dłońmi.

– Tato! – z gardła nastolatka wydobył się zduszony okrzyk.

– Co się dzieje? – spytała zaniepokojona Lucy.

Dean zacisnął zęby. Gdy ów dwójka chciała podbiec do krwawiącego mężczyzny, łowca wycelował również w nich.

– Nie radzę – zacmokał. – Rzuć mi Colta, chyba, że chcesz skończyć jak on. – Skinął głową na szeryfa. Greg posłusznie rzucił broń pod nogi Deana, którą ten podniósł bez wahania. Następnie podszedł do rannego i jego także pozbawił pistoletu. – A teraz uwolnicie ich, bo zrobi się nieprzyjemnie.

Henry drżącą, brudną z krwi ręką podał Winchesterowi klucze do kłódki. Kilka sekund później Lucy wyszła – a raczej wybiegła – z szopy oddychając głęboko. Popatrzyła na Deana, na swoich oprawców i znów na Deana.

– Gdzie Lucyfer? – Łowca rozejrzał się szybko.

Lucy zmarszczyła czoło.

– Aa, on – odpowiedziała po namyśle. – Jest przykuty do podłogi.

– Gdzie jest święte drzewo? – warknął do Grega.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

– Nie pierdol głupot, ktoś z nas może za chwilę stać się garderobą dla Vanira, nie mamy na to czasu. – Nikt się nie odezwał. – Święte drzewo, już! – ryknął i wystrzelił w powietrze.

– W zachodniej części sadu! – załkała Kitty.

Dean wyciągnął telefon, wystukał lokalizację i wysłał ją Samowi. Obrzucił Lucy badawczym wzrokiem.

– Umiesz się tym posługiwać? – Podstawił jej przed nos Colta Magnum Carry, poprzednio należącego do faceta w kapeluszu.

– Znam podstawy – odpowiedziała pewna siebie i pochwyciła broń do okaleczonych rąk. Z zadziornym uśmieszkiem wycelowała, tym razem załadowanym, rewolwerem do swoich oprawców.

– Nie spuszczaj ich z oczu.

Po czym Dean zniknął w mroku szopy. Usłyszeli strzał, i przez chwilę Lucy pomyślała, że Winchester zabił znajdującego się tam mężczyznę, jednak gdy ujrzała oby dwóch blondynów wychodzących z pomieszczenia, odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Czy wy w ogóle wiecie, co zrobiliście? I jakim cudem zmusiliście Vanira do zbierania żniw dwa razy w roku?

Kitty popatrzyła na Deana z przerażeniem.

– Skąd... Skąd wiesz o Vanirze?

– To ja tu zadaję pytania, a wy grzecznie odpowiadacie.

– My tylko chcieliśmy utrzymać nasze plony jak najdłużej...

– I dlatego przyczynialiście się do śmierci czterech osób rocznie? Jak długo to trwa? Ile razy czyściliście raporty? Ile samochodów wyrzuciliście?

– Byliśmy zdesperowani! Warunki klimatyczne w Nebrasce nie sprzyjają rozwojowi roślin, musieliśmy z czegoś wyżyć!

– Albo macie nie po kolei w głowach, hm? – zaproponowała Lucy, a Dean się uśmiechnął delikatnie.

Chrapliwy pomruk rozległ się po okolicy. I nie pochodził on od dyszącego, zwijającego się w konwulsjach bólu szeryfa, ani od nikogo innego ze zgromadzonych.

– Jest tutaj – szepnął Dean.

Z pobliskiego sadu dobiegał dźwięk nierównych kroków, jakby ktoś utykał albo włóczył jedną z nóg, oraz charakterystyczne pochrząkiwania. Winchester wyprostował plecy, modląc się w duchu, by Sam zdążył spalić drzewo zanim ktoś zginie.

– Do szopy, wszyscy.

– Pomóż mojemu mężowi – zażądała Kitty.

– Lucyfer, Lucy, wejdźcie do szopy – nakazał i słysząc coraz szybsze kroki, wraz z Gregiem, Kitty i nastolatkiem zabrali się za podnoszenie szeryfa, który, szczerze powiedziawszy, do najlżejszych nie należał.

Vanir był blisko, Dean mógł dostrzec światło księżyca odbijające się od dwóch haków bożka, co wcale nie dodawało otuchy.

Pomyślnie zdążyli przetransportować Henry'ego do reszty ludzi, zamknąć drzwi, zostało im jedynie nasłuchiwanie kroków Vanira.

– Szybciej, Sam – zielonooki mruknął pod nosem, czując się dość niekomfortowo w malutkiej szopie, w towarzystwie sześciu osób, w tym Diabła.

– Gdzie on jest?

O wilku mowa...

– Szuka świętego drzewa.

– I pozwoliłeś mu się samemu błąkać po sadzie, w którym był ten...  _bóg_? – prawie wypluł ostatnie słowo.

– Sam nie jest dzieckiem, potrafi się obronić.

– W to nie wątpię, jednak to bardzo lekkomyślne z twojej strony.

– Gdyby nie ja, już byś nie żył, więc łaskawie przestań mnie pouczać i stul pysk.

Dean zamknął oczy próbując uspokoić drżenie prawej ręki, w której trzymał broń. Mocno zaciskał palce wokół białej rękojeści, nie chcąc dać się ponieść chwilowemu braku kontroli nad skutkami ubocznymi Znamienia. Lecz nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że Lucyfer go cholernie denerwował, a wszelkie jego przytyki – mimo, iż prawdziwe – przyprawiały go o wrzenie krwi.

Niech sobie wsadzi swoje oskarżenia! Kim on był, by go pouczać?!

Kroki ustały. Zapanowała kompletna cisza.

– Poszedł sobie? – zapytała Lucy i zbliżyła się do Winchestera, chwytając się jego prawego ramienia.

Dean oddychał głęboko i co rusz zaciskał zęby, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze moment i wybuchnie, zacznie strzelać do wszystkich, byleby się od nich uwolnić. Przeklął cicho. Musiał być silny, musiał z tym walczyć. Dla Sama. Dla Castiela. Dla Bobby'ego obserwującego go gdzieś z Nieba. Musiał oprzeć się pokusie mordowania, która wracała ze zdwojoną siła, gdy tylko myślał, że już się jej pozbył.

Postanowił sprawdzić, czy Vanir sobie poszedł. Otworzył drzwi i zwinnie wydostał się z dusznej szopy, serdecznie witając zimne, listopadowe powietrze owiewające twarz i nieco spocony kark. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu stracha na wróble; był pewny, że jeszcze sobie nie poszedł, że nie odpuścił tak łatwo, ale nie zauważył po nim żadnego śladu. Zero dziwnych dźwięków, zero odgłosów stąpania po trawie, nic.

A to oznaczało, że gdzieś się przyczaił i czekał, by zaatakować, by obedrzeć go ze skóry i stworzyć z niej okrycie dla siebie.

Dean obszedł drewniany składzik – pudło. Zajrzał także za okoliczne drzewka ozdobne, ale i tam nie znalazł skandynawskiego bożka.

Może Sam spalił drzewo i nie było już żadnego bożka?

Niespodziewanie zza pleców Deana coś zaświszczało, a gdy łowca się odwrócił, ujrzał paskudną maskę zaledwie cal od swojej twarzy. Natychmiastowo odskoczył w tył spodziewając się ataku, który, istotnie, nastąpił niecałą sekundę później. Vanir wyciągnął przed siebie swój hak, chcąc wbić się w ramię Deana, na szczęście łowca wykonał skuteczny unik, przez co Vanir potknął się o własne – mniej lub bardziej władne – nogi. Winchester chwycił jego ubrania i rzucił nim w stojące obok szopy drewniane beczki, robiąc przy tym mnóstwo hałasu, zyskując sobie kilka chwil kalkulacji różnych opcji powstrzymania stracha na wróble przed zabiciem kogokolwiek ze zgromadzonych.

Dean zadecydował walczyć z nim dopóki Sam nie spali jego źródła energii, odciągając go jak tylko się da od małej szopy, by nie narazić upchanych tam ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo. Vanir w końcu pozbierał się i wstał, sprawnie ruszył w kierunku łowcy z wyciągniętymi hakami, jednak Dean był szybszy i w porę odsunął się na bok, unikając w ten sposób niechybnej dekapitacji. Chciał znów rzucić Vanirem w coś twardego, tym samym ogłuszając go na jakiś czas, dlatego zaszedł go od tyłu z zamiarem ponownego chwycenia luźnego ubrania, ale strach na wróble szybko się obrócił i machnąwszy hakiem przeciął Deanowi lewą stronę brzucha.

Winchester syknął z bólu, lecz nie zamierzał się poddawać. Grając na zwłokę, strzelił Vanirowi prosto w serce, choć pewnie Vanir serca nie miał, miał za to kopcącą się dziurę w klatce piersiowej, która, mimo iż go nie zraniła, sprawiła, że bożek zrobił parę kroków do tyłu. Zdziwiony spojrzał w dół, a potem na Deana i warcząc głośno wręcz rzucił się na niego. Blondyn oddał jeszcze dwa strzały; w głowę i w rękę, po czym zbliżył się do dróżki prowadzącej wgłąb sadu.

– Hej! – krzyknął zwracając uwagę Vanira. – Tutaj, ty parszywy bydlaku!

Vanir zaczął kierować się w jego stronę, nieprzerwanie wydając nieokreślone dźwięki, utykając na lewą nogę.

Dean postanowił zwieść go do lasu wierząc, że kupi tym sobie i Samowi więcej czasu. Szedł między drzewami nie spuszczając wzroku z Vanira, aż znalazł się w dogodnej odległości od szopy. Jakby niepowodzeń było mało, bożek odwracał się ciągle, obserwując to Deana, to szopę, nie mogąc się zdecydować, kogo powinien zabić.

Winchester postanowił iść głębiej.

 

.

 

– Myślicie, że już możemy wyjść? – zapytała Kitty.

– Nie.

– A to dlaczego?

Lucyfer westchnął.

– Czyż to nie jest oczywiste?

– Nie.

– Już rozumiem, dlaczego Bóg zlecił nam opiekę nad wami – mruknął do siebie.

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie mam zamiaru tu dłużej sterczeć. Od dziesięciu minut nie słychać żadnych odgłosów walki – awanturował się Greg. Już chciał otworzyć drewniane drzwiczki, jednak Lucy zastawiła mu drogę.

– Hej, hola, stop. Akurat w tej kwestii zgadzam się z panem Szatanem, powinniśmy tu zostać.

– Dziewczyno, ty się posłuchaj! Chcesz trzymać się kogoś, kto nazywa siebie 'Lucyferem'?!

– No nie wiem, jak to o nim świadczy, ale jak na razie to wy próbowaliście mnie zabić, nie on, więc morda w kubeł. Ja mam broń, ja ustalam zasady.

– Żadna gówniara nie będzie mi rozkazywać! – Greg szarpnął Lucy, chcąc uzyskać sobie drogę do wyjścia.

– Zostaw. Ją. W spokoju – odezwał się Lucyfer, a głos jego był niczym grzmot burzy w spokojny, letni wieczór, donośny i przyprawiający o ciarki.

– Bo. Co? – spytał Greg naśladując sposób wypowiedzi archanioła.

Dwójka mężczyzn wpatrywała się w siebie zawistnie z uniesioną głową. Greg mógł być wyższy od Lucyfera, lecz to Lucyfer przewyższał Grega w każdym innym możliwym aspekcie życia.

– Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz zginąć, proszę, droga wolna – Lucyfer odsunął się z przejścia, a delikatny uśmiech plątał się po jego ustach – to ty decydujesz o własnym życiu.

– A żebyś wiedział. Kitty, Daniel, pomóżcie mi wyciągnąć Henry'ego. – Kitty i Daniel nie ruszyli się ani o cal. – No szybciej, musimy mu opatrzyć nogę.

Pani Mikes chwyciła męża pod jedno ramię, ich syn pod drugie, Greg otworzył drzwi i wszyscy trzej pomogli kulejącemu szeryfowi wydostać się ze składzika. Odetchnęli pełną piersią.

– Nie... nie powstrzymasz ich? – Lucy spojrzała na Lucyfera.

Anioł przekrzywił głowę.

– Ludzie otrzymali od Boga wolną wolę i to oni sami wybierają ścieżki, którymi chcą podążać. Ich wybory, te dobre, jak i złe, są  _ich_  wyborami, podejmują je świadomie i to oni będą sobie radzić z ewentualnymi konsekwencjami – wyjaśnił.

– Wiesz, jeszcze jakiś dzień albo dwa i faktycznie uwierzę, że jesteś Lucyferem. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Winchester nie wrócił, a to znaczy, że nie pozbył się Vanira – zmienił temat.

– Czyli ten strach na wróble nadal gdzieś tam jest?

– Owszem. Dlatego...

Nagle przeraźliwy krzyk Kitty przedarł się przez panującą ciszę. Lucyfer nie przejął się tym zbytnio, jedynie uniósł brwi, jakby spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, a Lucy podbiegła do drzwi i ujrzała Vanira kroczącego ku czwórce ludzi.

– Powinniśmy coś zrobić, on ich zabije – dziewczyna z rozerwanym uchem powiedziała nerwowo.

– Uśmiercić może go tylko spalenie drzewa.

– Ale Dean jakoś go powstrzymywał.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Lucy wybiegła z szopy i strzeliła do bożka, który zatrzymał się w pół kroku i znów ruszył przed siebie, szybciej tym razem. Wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego, warczał i charkał gardłowo. Znajdował się kilkadziesiąt stóp od nich, jednak Lucy mogła dostrzec krew na ostrzu haka.

– Szatanie, pomóż. On... on chyba zabił Deana – wyjąkała beznadziejnie.

– Bzdura, Winchester nie może umrzeć – parsknął podchodząc do dziewczyny.

– Też chciałabym w to wierzyć...

Naprawdę, Dean nie mógł umrzeć, chroniło go przed tym Kainowe Znamię, więc Lucyfer nie martwił się o brata Sama. Zamiast tego zaczął martwić się o swoje życie z racji, iż od niedawna był człowiekiem. Tak bezbronnym, wrażliwym, nie potrafiącym się ochronić przed niebezpieczeństwami świata, których, trzeba przyznać, nie brakowało.

Greg wpatrywał się nieprzytomnie w zmarnowanego stracha na wróble, a Kitty i Daniel rozpaczliwie próbowali odciągnąć szeryfa jak najdalej od Vanira. Niestety ich próby spełzły na niczym, gdyż bożek w kilka kroków znalazł się przy nich wymachując hakami.

– Hej! – Usłyszeli Deana, który prawie wyskoczył z sadu.

Vanir odwrócił się i popatrzył na Deana, który biegł ku niemu z furią wypisaną na twarzy, lecz po chwili wrócił do atakowania wcześniej obranego celu.

– Nie! – warknął łowca.

Strach ze szmacianą twarzą, z dwoma guzikami jako oczy, czarną grubą nicią robiącą za usta, wbił jeden hak w klatkę piersiową Kitty, która otworzyła usta, by krzyknąć, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył, a drugi w plecy Daniela.

Henry, widząc całe zdarzenie, ryknął żałośnie i podparł się na rękach, chcąc wstać, pomóc swojej rodzinie, tymczasem było już za późno. Krew trysnęła na ziemię.

– Kurwa! – Dean wrzasnął. Czym prędzej dopadł Vanira, a następnie uderzył go pięścią w twarz.

Skandynawski bożek nie zrobił sobie nic z tak lichego ataku. Zaczął iść do sadu, ciągnąc ofiary na swych hakach, ale łowca złapał jego nogi i przewalił na grunt. Vanir przewrócił się, wraz z Deanem, który poczuł ukłucie w lewej łydce, prawdopodobnie ostrze haka właśnie tam się wbiło. Nie tracąc czasu usiadł na nim i uderzył w głowę. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie robi mu krzywdy, nie zamierzał jednak przestać. Uderzał i uderzał, wyrzucając z siebie cała nagromadzoną w ostatnich dniach złość, czując swoistą ulgę po nastym już uderzeniu.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdy Vanir podniósł głowę i wyciągnął hak z ciał Mikesów, po czym wstał zrzucając z siebie Winchestera.

Z pewnością Sam nie chciałby, by jego brat stał się demonem, więc Lucyfer musiał działać. Podszedł do Deana, któremu Vanir przyglądał się dość długo, i zaciągnął się zimnym powietrzem. Wypuścił je przez nos dopiero, gdy Dean otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć.

Vanir uniósł hak i zaatakował Lucyfera. Archanioł sprawnie wykonał unik, a Dean pchnął bożka na ziemię. Lucy aż odskoczyła, ponieważ potwór upadł zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niej, natomiast Greg nareszcie wrócił do rzeczywistości, obrzucił otoczenie nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem i zaczął uciekać w stronę swojego pensjonatu.

Strach na wróble natarł na Lucyfera, chaotycznie ruszając rękoma – chyba raz nawet trafił, Dean nie był do końca pewny, lecz nawet jeśli, anioł nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Lucyfer i starszy Winchester odgrodzili Lucy i Henry'ego od Vanira własnym ciałem.

I wtedy Vanir stanął w płomieniach, które w ekspresowym tempie pochłonęły jego kończyny, po czym przeniosły się na tułów. Ogień rozświetlił otoczenie. Lucy schowała się za Lucyferem, przytrzymując się ramion blondyna, nie bacząc na jego zgorszony wzrok. Słysząc szloch gdzieś z dołu, Lucy popatrzyła na Henry'ego. Chciała się schylić, by zapytać, czy potrzebuje jechać do szpitala, lecz mężczyzna wyrwał z jej dłoni rewolwer i przystawił sobie do skroni.

– To moja wina – zapłakał – to ja ich zabiłem!

Lucy zakryła usta. Dean spojrzał na drżącego szeryfa.

– Nie rób tego. Słyszysz, nie strzelaj – powiedział uspokajająco i delikatnie zbliżył się do Henry'ego. – To nie jest rozwiązanie.

– Naraziłem ich. To moja wina. Niepotrzebnie ich do tego wciągałem. Moja rodzina... Moja Kitty...

– Nie chcieliby, żebyś się zadręczał. Pomyśl o nich – poradziła Lucy.

– Przez myślenie o nich mam większą ochotę pociągnąć za spust!

Dean przeklął w myślach. Nie nadawał się do takich rozmów, nie potrafił widzieć dobra we wszystkich sytuacjach, w przeciwieństwie do Sama. Gdyby jego brat tu był, powiedziałby coś wzruszającego, coś, co przekonałoby szeryfa do odłożenia broni.

– I tak tego nie zrobi – skomentował Lucyfer, który obserwował zdarzenie ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Jest tchórzem.

Henry zapłakał głośniej i odrzucił rewolwer, zwijając się w kłębek smutku i rozpaczy.

Winchester wymienił z Poranną Gwiazdą spojrzenie, po czym zabrał pistolet z zasięgu Mikesa i wsadził go za pasek. Widocznie sposób Lucyfera zadziałał podobnie, pomyślał wzruszając ramionami.

 

.

 

Szeryf został odeskortowany na pogotowie, wyjaśnieniami musiał zająć się sam, a Lucyfer, Dean i Lucy czekali na Sama w wyznaczonym miejscu. Łowca nalegał, ażeby i Lucy przeszła się na pierwszą pomoc w celu zszycia rany na policzku, jednak dziewczyna odmówiła. Niższy Winchester zadzwonił do brata, informując go o postępie polowania i powiedział, żeby przyszedł przed kawiarnię świętej pamięci Kitty Mikes.

Sam dotarł tam po niespełna kwadransie i pierwsze, co zrobił po ujrzeniu trójki ludzi stojącej wokół Impali, to upewnił się, że Lucyferowi nic nie jest. Lucyfer także zbadał swoje wybrane naczynie, a gdy nie doszukał się żadnych obrażeń, uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że ma rozciętą skórę nieco powyżej łokcia, to się nie liczyło. Bowiem liczyło się to, że Sam był cały i zdrowy. I że się o niego martwił. A to zaś sprawiało, że serce archanioła rosło.

– Wybaczcie, że przerywam wasz moment – odezwała się Lucy, odkaszlnąwszy uprzednio czym otrzymała trzy zszokowane spojrzenia. Sam odsunął się od Lucyfera – ale wiecie może, gdzie jest jakiś przystanek autobusowy?

– Chyba widziałem jeden obok stacji benzynowej – Dean wskazał palcem główną drogę – idziesz prosto i na pewno dotrzesz.

– Dzięki. – Wyszczerzyła się.

– Nie chcesz podwózki? – zdziwił się Sam.

– Nie... Muszę to rozchodzić. To był bardzo... emocjonujący dzień. – Westchnęła. – Przynajmniej dla mnie, wy nie wyglądacie na zbyt wstrząśniętych.

Sam zaśmiał się zakładając włosy za ucho.

– Powiedzmy, że można się przyzwyczaić – skwitował Dean.

– Szacuneczek, serio, podziwiam.

Chwyciła do mniej poturbowanej ręki swoją torbę z ubraniami, którą zdążyli zabrać z pensjonatu, i powoli zaczęła się cofać. Zerknęła jeszcze na Lucyfera stojącego na uboczu. Winchesterowie wsiedli do Chevroleta. Szatynka podeszła do anioła i łagodnie uderzyła go w ramię.

– Całkiem fajny z ciebie gość – przyznała.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie.

Roześmiała się na widok grymasu na twarzy mężczyzny.

– Będzie mi brakowało twoich komentarzy.

Upadły anioł uniósł kącik ust i popatrzył na siedzącego w samochodzie Sama. W tym momencie preferował jego towarzystwo, lecz po namyśle stwierdził, że obecność tej ludzkiej kobiety nie zaliczała się do okropnych.

– Hej, um, a mogę wiedzieć, jak masz naprawdę na imię? Bo rozumiem, że 'Lucyfer' to coś na znak pseudonimu artystycznego.

Lucyfer zmarszczył nos.

– Niekoniecznie.

Enigmatyczna odpowiedź sprawiła, że Lucy potrząsnęła głową.

– Cóż, każdy ma jakieś zboczenia.

I były to jej ostatnie słowa. Poszła w kierunku stacji benzynowej, machając im na pożegnanie.

– No to wracamy? – zapytał Dean, gdy Lucyfer zamknął za sobą drzwi Impali.

– Ano.

Sam spojrzał na krótko w lusterko wsteczne, gdzie zobaczył siedzącego w ciszy anioła. Anioł również popatrzył w lusterko, więc Sam przeniósł wzrok na znikającą między budynkami Lucy, mając wrażenie, że patrzenie na Lucyfera i odczuwanie przy tym miłego ciepła w dole żołądka jest złe.

Pojechali do motelu z myślą, że w końcu zakończą ten niemożliwie długi dzień ciepłym prysznicem i rzucą się do niewygodnych łóżek. Dojechali na miejsce w mgnieniu oka, wypakowali najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i podreptali do ich pokoju. Dean wyciągnął rękę w celu otworzenia drzwi, jednak Lucyfer wcześniej wyszeptał:

– Tam jest demon.

Sam sięgnął po sztylet od Ruby, a Dean z wciąż krwawiącym brzuchem i łydką zaklął siarczyście wyciągając swój pistolet z pełnym magazynkiem. Nie zabiłby on demona, ale na pewno troszeczkę osłabił. Wparowali do pokoju zaświecając światło, przygotowani dosłownie na wszystko. Ale jak się okazało, nie na to, co zobaczyli.

– Chelsea? – bracia zapytali jednocześnie.


	21. Troska

Dziewczyna stojąca w ich pokoju wybałuszyła oczy na widok wycelowanego w nią pistoletu i cofnęła się, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Dean popatrzył na Lucyfera, który nie spuszczał wzroku z Chelsea, i musiał przyznać, że przez chwilę zwątpił w instynkt archanioła. Sam nie opuścił noża ani na sekundę

– Proszę, nie zabijajcie mnie. To tylko ja – prawie wyszeptała.

Dean niepewnie zrobił krok do przodu, ale od razu tego pożałował, ponieważ z głośnym trzaskiem wylądował na biurku znajdującym się w rogu motelowego pokoiku, rzucony niewidzialną siłą. Sekundę później dołączył do niego Sam, miażdżąc ciężarem swojego ciała fotel umiejscowiony nieopodal biurka. Bracia jęknęli z bólu.

Oczy Chelsea zmieniły swój kolor; czerń całkowicie spowiła białka i tęczówki. Zadziorny uśmieszek wpełzł na jej wargi, gdy spojrzała na Lucyfera, który z niepokojem przyglądał się zamieszaniu.

– Sam, wszystko dobrze? – spytał, Dean masując sobie głowę.

– Przeżyję – odpowiedział i chwycił się za lewy bark.

Demon zbliżył się do Lucyfera i zmrużył czarne oczy na widok czegoś, co najwidoczniej bardzo go zainteresowało.

– A niech mnie. – Demon ustami dziewczyny zagwizdał z podziwu. – Czyli to nie są tylko plotki... To prawda! Tatuś wrócił! No proszę, tego się nie spodziewałem.

– Czego od nas chcesz?! – warknął Dean gdzieś z rogu pomieszczenia.

– Cicho, Winchester, dorośli rozmawiają – parsknął demon. – Powiedz tatku, co ty robisz z tymi łowcami? I, uh, i dlaczego jesteś tym czymś? – Wskazał palcem klatkę piersiową anioła.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – wyjaśnił Lucyfer, nie zdradzając żadnych emocji.

– Łał, pobyt na Ziemi naprawdę ci zaszkodził, co? – zapytał retorycznie. – No dalej, przecież nie urodziłem się wczoraj, potrafię rozpoznać stworzyciela naszej rasy, gdy go widzę.

– Naberiusie, co tutaj robisz? – spytał Lucyfer ze stoickim spokojem.

– Ha, czyli jednak pamiętasz. – Naberius uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie jest z tobą źle, w takim razie. No ale, nie przyszedłem tutaj wspominać. Dean, jak twoje Znamię? – zwrócił się do starszego Winchestera, który powoli wracał do stanu używalności.

– Wręcz zajebiście, a co?

– Abaddon zaczyna się martwić, że o niej zapomniałeś. Nie tak się traktuje królową Piekła. – Naberius zacmokał głośno i przeszedł się po pokoju.

Dean z przerażeniem zerknął na brata leżącego po jego prawej stronie.

– Abaddon wie o Znamieniu?

– Ploteczki wśród demonów roznoszą się bardzo szybko... A ty, ojciec, nawet nie próbuj tych swoich sztuczek.

Demon wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Lucyfera szepczącego pod nosem enochiańskie wyrazy i zacisnął dłoń, przez co anioł zgiął się w pół wydając chrapliwy dźwięk, a z jego ust zaczęła toczyć się krew.

– Ja dałem ci życie i tak mi odpłacasz? – sapnął jasnowłosy plując czerwoną, gęstą cieczą.

– Nie byłeś tak do końca ojcem roku – powiedział z uniesionymi brwiami. – Te zaklęcia, po co to wszystko? Zabijasz własne dzieci, trzymasz stronę Winchesterów? Pieprzonych Winchesterów?! Ze wszystkich ludzi, to muszą być akurat oni?

Coraz więcej krwi wypływało z ust Lucyfera. Anioł aż uklęknął czując, że dewastowane wnętrzności podchodzą mu do gardła.

– Zostaw go – zażądał Sam podnosząc się na łokciach.

– Sammy, chłopcze, tobie też padło na mózg? – Naberius jednym ruchem drugiej ręki sprawił, że Sam bezwładnie opadł na zniszczone kawałki fotela. – Ten cały Gadreel chyba pozbawił cię resztek zdrowego rozsądku, od kiedy to bronisz Lucyfera?

Ten przytyk najwyraźniej zamknął usta Samowi, który z niepokojem wpatrywał się w krwawiącego blondyna zwijającego się na podłodze. Młodszy łowca nie potrafił jasno określić, dlaczego przejmuje się jego stanem zdrowia, wiedział natomiast, że nie chciał, by archanioł cierpiał albo umarł. Przywiązał się do niego i wizja życia bez Lucyfera wydawała się mu mroczna, więc wolał o tym nie myśleć i skupić się na próbie uwolnienia.

– Dlaczego tu jesteś, dupku? – Dean ponowił pytanie ze słyszalną złością w głosie.

– Ostatnio jesteście na celowniku wielu pierzastych szych, co zainteresowało Abaddona, a że jestem jej zaufanym demonem, wysłała mnie, bym sprawdził dlaczego. I chyba już mam odpowiedź. – Odwrócił się w kierunku Porannej Gwiazdy. – Czyżby ten boski śmieć, znany również jako _Metatron_ – demon wzdrygnął się teatralnie wypowiadając imię Skryby – odciął i ciebie? A to nas postrzegają jako szumowiny! – Naberius parsknął radośnie.

Sam nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Nie mogli go tak po prostu odesłać do Piekła, gdzie rozpowiedziałby wszystkim o sytuacji Lucyfera, ale innego wyboru nie mieli. Demon trzymał ich w garści. Dosłownie. Mocniej zaciskał pięść, a prawie czarna krew wręcz wylała się z ust anioła na podłogę, a wraz z krwią usta Lucyfera opuszczały także jęki bólu.

Dean szturchnął Sama łokciem, a następnie skinięciem głowy wskazał nóż Ruby leżący dwie stopy od nogi wyższego Winchestera. Teraz mieli okazję zaatakować, z racji tego, iż Naberius całym sobą zainteresował się wyrządzaniem krzywdy Lucyferowi, lecz szansa na powodzenie była nikła. Demon nie wyglądał na głupiego; w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych czarnookich gnojków, zakres jego umiejętności przewyższał zdolności zwykłych, nisko postawionych demonów.

Sam subtelnie osunął się na ziemię, patrząc to na Naberiusa, to na sztylet, wyciągał nogę ku ostrzu próbując przysunąć je w swoją stronę.

– Powiedz, Lucyferku, jak to jest być człowiekiem? – Demon rozluźnił nieco zacisk wokół wnętrzności blondyna. – Dla kogoś takiego jak ty to z pewnością przykre.

– Nie tak, jak twój nędzny żywot – wydyszał ciężko, smakując gorzką krew na języku.

– To dobrze, że przynajmniej werwy ci nie odebrano. – Uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – A wy? – zwrócił się do łowców. Sam momentalnie zamarzł w bezruchu. – Dlaczego pozwoliliście mu żyć?

– No nie wiem, wydawał się zabawny – odparł Dean chcąc zwrócić uwagę na siebie, nie na Sama usilnie starającego się pochwycić nóż zabijający demony.

Chelsea–Naberius uniósł jedną brew.

– Och, ojcze, upadłeś wielce nisko – skomentował jedynie zanim zaczął się przechadzać po pokoju, co działało na niekorzyść i Winchesterów i Lucyfera.

Sam czuł, że pod podeszwą jego buta znajduje się rękojeść sztyletu, dlatego podkurczył odrobinę nogę, nie chcąc wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Niestety Naberius spoglądał na niego co chwilę, co znacznie utrudniało swobodne działanie. W chwilach, w których demon nie patrzył, młodszy Winchester delikatnie przysuwał ku sobie nóż. Jednak najtrudniejszym zadaniem będzie sięgnięcie po ostrze tak, by Naberius nie zauważył żadnych podejrzanych ruchów.

Lucyfer otarł wierzchem dłoni krew kapiącą z ust i długo się jej przyglądał, jakby był nią zafascynowany, jakby nie dowierzał własnym oczom, że jest w stanie krwawić jak zwykły śmiertelnik, jakby ktoś właśnie uświadomił go, że jego życie jest naprawdę kruche. Sam obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i aż zagryzł wargę widząc, w jakim jest stanie. To jedynie zmotywowało go do szybszego działania.

– I co, nie podoba się? – czarnooki spytał złośliwie, z dzikim uśmieszkiem patrząc na archanioła prawie płaszczącego się przed nim. – Nie dziwię się. To musi być przytłaczające, wiesz, radzenie sobie z tymi ludzkimi odczuciami. Gdybym mógł i chciał, na pewno bym współczuł.

Sztylet Ruby znajdował się kilka cali od ręki Sama i łowca już chciał go chwycić, lecz w tym samym momencie nóż odleciał na drugi koniec pokoju. Brunet przeniósł wzrok na Naberiusa wściekle patrzącego na niego i Deana.

– Co ty sobie myślisz? – mruknął demon i zrobił trzy kroki, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do Sama. – Za jakiego idiotę mnie bierzesz?

Sam obliczył swoje szanse na przeżycie i, gdy był pewny, że wynoszą one powyżej pięćdziesięciu procent, błyskawicznie podniósł się na nogi i uderzył demona jedną z desek pozostałych po roztrzaskanym biurku. Dean natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca, by pomóc bratu i rzucił się po nóż, a w tym czasie Sam zajął się okładaniem demonicznej twarzy wątpliwej jakości drewnem. Demon nie pozostał mu dłużny; w momencie, w którym Sam wykonywał zamach, Naberius chwycił deskę i wręcz wyrwał ją z dłoni łowcy, po czym siłę uderzenia skierował wprost w jego podbrzusze. Sam zgiął się w pół i przeklął w myślach siłę, jaką zostały obdarowane demony, a wtedy Naberius szybko uderzył deską w plecy Winchestera, przez co ten wylądował na ziemi, ogłuszony niespodziewanym atakiem.

Dean w końcu znalazł nóż Ruby, który niefortunnie wylądował pod jednym z łóżek i bezzwłocznie ruszył w kierunku demona stojącego nad zwijającym się Samem. Z rozciętej wargi szaleńczo uśmiechającego się Naberiusa lała się krew, której czarnooki nie raczył wytrzeć. Demon odwrócił się w stronę Deana i powoli zaczął ku niemu kroczyć, dlatego łowca wyciągnął przed siebie sztylet i również podszedł do Naberiusa. Dean już unosił rękę z zamiarem wbicia noża w serce demona aż po samą rękojeść, gdy nagle Chelsea upadła na podłogę niczym kłoda.

Łowca przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się zdziwiony w ciało kobiety, a słysząc głębokie kaszlnięcie przeniósł wzrok na ciężko dyszącą osobę leżącą obok – na szczęście – zamkniętych drzwi. Lucyfer oddychał głęboko i co rusz zaciskał zęby patrząc Deanowi prosto w oczy. Dean wskazał palcem kelnerkę, otworzył usta chcąc zadać pytanie, lecz zorientował się, że zabrakło mu słów. Archanioł skinął lekko głową.

– Dzięki – wychrypiał łowca, bo na więcej nie miał siły i uklęknął przy Samie. – Żyjesz? – Blondyn chwycił brata za ramiona i pomógł mu obrócić się na plecy.

– Co z demonem? – zapytał niewyraźnie.

– Lucyfer się nim zajął – wyjaśnił sprawdzając, czy Sam nie doznał poważnych obrażeń, które mogłyby zagrażać jego zdrowiu.

– A co z nim?

Dean zerknął przelotnie na Poranną Gwiazdę, po czym zajął się usadawianiem Sama na łóżku. Założył jego ramię na swoje barki i z trudem postawił do pozycji stojącej, a następnie małymi kroczkami podeszli do jednego z posłań, gdzie Dean delikatnie go położył.

– Co z Lucyferem? – spytał Sam po raz kolejny.

– Wygląda, jakby miał zemdleć, ale nic mu nie będzie.

– Pomóż mu.

– Co? – zdziwił się Dean unosząc brwi.

– Pomóż Lucyferowi. – Odetchnął pełną piersią i spróbował usiąść, jednak Dean skutecznie wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy.

– Nie nadwyrężaj się, leż spokojnie. – Najłagodniej, jak się tylko dało, przygwoździł Sama do materaca.

Z doświadczenia wiedział, że potężny cios w plecy potrafił zwalić z nóg nawet na kilkadziesiąt minut, więc wolał, by Sam to odchorował i się nie przemęczał.

Teraz musiał zająć się pół–przytomnym Szatanem krwawiącym na i tak już zabrudzoną wykładzinę. Coraz mniej statyczny oddech i opadające powieki nie były dobrym znakiem, dlatego Dean postanowił działać. Zdjął kurtkę anioła, by ułatwić mu oddychanie i by nie czuł się osaczony przez ciasne ubrania, i rzucił ją za siebie, a gdy urywane wdechy nie ustały, postanowił ułożyć go na podłodze z nogami zgiętymi w kolanach. Z tego, co pamiętał, samemu nie da się powstrzymać krwotoku wewnętrznego, jest to w stanie zrobić lekarz specjalista, ale Lucyfer nie wydawał się być umierający i dlatego Winchester zadecydował, że nie wezwie pogotowia. Zadecydował udzielić mu amatorskiej pierwszej pomocy.

Poszedł do łazienki, namoczył znaleziony tam ręcznik w zimnej wodzie i wrócił do archanioła. Grymas zniesmaczenia przebiegł przez piegowatą twarz Deana na myśl o czynności, którą był zmuszony w tej chwili wykonać.

– Sam, zapłacisz mi za to, przysięgam – burknął pod nosem i jednym sprawnym ruchem podwinął koszulkę Lucyfera aż do klatki piersiowej. – Zabiję go, naprawdę, zabiję... – powtarzał w kółko, okładając mokrym ręcznikiem brzuch drugiego mężczyzny. – Chyba odgryzę sobie dłonie.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – Lucyfer syknął cicho podnosząc głowę.

– Aktualnie ratuję ci życie, nie podnoś się.

– Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – odparł wyniośle.

– A chcesz się założyć?

Dean jeszcze dwa razy namoczył ręcznik w świeżej wodzie i przykładając go do podbrzusza Lucyfera nie omieszkał kląć jak najgorszy szewc, ale z niemałą ulgą zauważył, że upadłemu aniołowi już się polepsza. Wilgotnym materiałem wytarł pozostałości krwi z brody i szyi niebieskookiego, i w pewnym sensie zrobiło mu się go żal. Jednak uczucie to zagościło u Deana na całe, długie pięć sekund, po czym zniknęło, jakby nigdy się nie pojawiło.

Pozostała do załatwienia dodatkowo jedna sprawa, a mianowicie nieprzytomna kelnerka leżąca na środku motelowego pokoju, która prawdopodobnie nie miała pojęcia, jak się tam znalazła. Tak, żyła, Dean sprawdził jej puls. Mogli odwieźć ją do szpitala, powiedzieć lekarzom, że znaleźli ją przy ulicy w takim stanie i odjechać, jak gdyby nigdy nic. I tak chyba właśnie zrobią, przynajmniej w tym momencie ta opcja wydawała się najbardziej racjonalna.

Sam usiadł na łóżku dziesięć minut później i aż jęknął, gdy wyprostował plecy, co przykuło uwagę Deana. Starszy z braci natychmiast stanął przy łóżku i zaczął wypytywać Sama, jak się czuje. Ten odpowiedział, że dobrze, a następnie na chwiejnych nogach, mimo wyraźnego sprzeciwu Deana, podszedł do Lucyfera, który wciąż leżał na podłodze.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał z troską. Anioł otworzył prawe oko i ze zmarszczonymi czołem popatrzył na swe wybrane naczynie.

– Mam wrażenie, jakby ktoś wsadził mi rękę do gardła, wyciągnął przez usta jelito i zacisnął mi je wokół szyi – powiedział spokojnie.

Sam uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł blisko Lucyfera. Chwilę zajęło mu wygodne ułożenie się, lecz gdy w końcu znalazł dogodną pozycję, zrelaksował się. Na widok znajomej koszulki, w którą odziany był anioł, uśmiech łowcy poszerzył się. Jego koszulka Lynyrd Skynyrd. Lucyfer nie po raz pierwszy w niej paradował, a to oznaczało, że widocznie mu się spodobała.

Dean zniknął w łazience, dając im odrobinę prywatności.

– Sam, posłuchaj... – zaczął Lucyfer, ale wyjątkowo paskudne kaszlnięcie wydarło się z jego gardła, w pół przerywając jego zdanie. Archanioł zasłonił usta dłonią, gdzie osiadło się kilka kropli krwi. – Chciałem cię przeprosić.

– Nie wiem za co chcesz przepraszać – przyznał szczerze zdziwiony Sam. – Tak jakby nas uratowałeś.

– Obiecałem, że nie dopuszczę, by jakikolwiek demon czy też inny potwór skrzywdził ciebie bądź twojego brata. Dziś zawiodłem cię podwójnie, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jestem także świadom, iż zawiodłem twoje zaufanie, które i tak było wystarczająco nadszarpnięte.

Brunet wydął wargi w zastanowieniu, analizując słowa Lucyfera. Owszem, archanioł przysiągł mu to i owo niecałe pięć lat temu, owszem, Sam przez pewien okres wątpił w jego obietnice, ale to nie miało znaczenia. To przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy Sam poznał prawdę, gdy został uświadomiony, że to nie Lucyfer torturował go w Piekle, a potem jako halucynacje. Skrzydlaty nigdy nie złamał danego niegdyś słowa, i Sam zrozumiał, jak ważne dla Porannej Gwiazdy było jego zdrowie i zaufanie i to, w jaki sposób go postrzega. Nie chciał być widziany jako Szatan, Diabeł, jako ten, który przyczynił się do pierwszego grzechu. Chciał, by Sam patrzył na niego jak na równego sobie, jak na swoją drugą połówkę, jak na swego opiekuna. Anioł nie mógł go już opętać, a jednak tkwił przy nim zamiast szukać rozwiązania w sprawie swojej utraconej łaski. I to sprawiało, że łowca faktycznie dostrzegał w Lucyferze coś więcej niż tylko archanioła przypisanego mu eony wcześniej. Lucyfer nie miał czym umotywować swoich działań i dążeń do tego, by Sam widział w nim dobro. Nie mógł go wykorzystać – czego i tak by nie zrobił, Sam w to wierzył – więc kierowały nim inne impulsy, nieznane młodszemu Winchesterowi.

– To nie jest twoja wina, uwierz mi, nie mam ci tego za złe – rzekł zachrypniętym głosem. – Rozumiem, że obrałeś sobie za cel chronienie mnie, ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie zawsze będziesz mógł to zrobić. Jesteś teraz człowiekiem, tak jak ja, i ty również potrzebujesz ochrony. Nie widzę cię przez to jako kogoś słabszego – wyjaśnił szybko, gdy dotarło do niego, że mogło to zabrzmieć jak obraza – raczej jako kogoś bardziej mi bliskiego. Wiem, że... obaj wiemy, że... nie jesteś już aniołem pańskim, ale to ci nie umniejsza. Nie możesz mnie już bronić tak, jak mogłeś to robić dawniej. I ja nie oczekuję tego od ciebie.

Sam nie potrafił odczytać emocji z twarzy Lucyfera, a to możliwe dlatego, bo było ich tak wiele. Zmieszanie, radość, złość, admiracja, chęć zaprzeczenia, bezsilność. Tyle uczuć targających jednym człowiekiem w jednej chwili.

– Nie zmienisz mojego nastawienia. Zawsze będę poczuwał się za ciebie odpowiedzialny, taka jest moja natura. Takim zostałem stworzony. A ty, Samie Winchester, zostałeś stworzony dla mnie, znaczysz i zawsze będziesz dla mnie znaczył najwięcej.

– Gdy tak mówisz, czuję się jak rzecz – mruknął z przekąsem.

– Nie to miałem na myśli. Ojciec stworzył ciebie, by uzmysłowić mi, że ludzie nie są tak wadliwi, niedoskonali, jakimi ich widzę.

– I co? Zmieniłeś zdanie na nasz temat?

Lucyfer nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał w oczy Sama i Sam czując na sobie jego palący wzrok cały poczerwieniał. Rzadko kiedy patrzono na niego, jak na najcenniejszą osobę na Ziemi, prędzej jak na świra, dziwaka, chłopca, który prawie doprowadził do końca świata, przez co przyczynił się do śmierci mnóstwa niewinnych ludzi.

Anioł chyba zauważył zmianę w nastroju łowcy, ponieważ powoli złapał jego dłoń, czym wyrwał Sama z nieprzyjemnych rozmyślań. Wyższy z nich popatrzył na ich splecione palce i wcale nie chciał odsuwać dłoni. Zwykły gest, a dodawał tyle otuchy, że uśmiech na powrót zagościł na ustach obojga mężczyzn. Skóra blondyna wydawała się taka gorąca, że Sam miał ochotę chłonąć ją całym sobą, byleby wypełnić dziwną pustkę goszczącą w jego duszy.

– Zależy mi na tobie – wyszeptał Lucyfer nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Sam otworzył usta, jednak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Skłamać? Przyznać prawdę? Przestać okłamywać samego siebie?

Nie zastanawiał się długo.

– Mi na tobie też.

Zazwyczaj po takich wyznaniach ludzie się całowali, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła większość reżyserów oper mydlanych. Ale to było głupie – pocałować Lucyfera.

Bo było to głupie, prawda?

Jak można pocałować kogoś, kto pewnie nie wie, czym całowanie jest. Zwłaszcza Lucyfer. Przede wszystkim Lucyfer. Nie, to naprawdę idiotyczny pomysł.

A jeśli nie?

Tak, zdecydowanie popieprzony pomysł, nie wolno ot tak całować Lucyfera. Przecież to Lucyfer.

Lucyfer, który tak intensywnie się mu przygląda, który trzyma jego dłoń w swojej, który oświadczył, że mu na nim zależy.

Sam schylił się lekko, choć chciał się odsunąć. Nie potrafił. A może wcale nie chciał? Zbliżył ich twarze, zmniejszył panujący między nimi dystans, a wszystkie lampki w jego umyśle się zaświeciły, dając mu do zrozumienia, że popełnia katastrofalny błąd i powinien jak najszybciej się wycofać.

Jeszcze sekunda i ich usta się spotkają.

Łowca już czuł na swych wargach gorący oddech Lucyfera, już czuł jego smak, gdy nagle gdzieś zza jego pleców rozległo się znaczące chrząknięcie. Sam prawie podskoczył, co oczywiście spotęgowało ogromny ból promieniujący po jego plecach, lecz ból ten został zepchnięty na boczny tor, bowiem Dean stał za nimi z założonymi rękoma na piersi.

Gdyby ktoś rzucił na podłogę szpilkę, echo upadku z pewnością rozeszłoby się po stosunkowo dużym pokoju. Cisza, jaka zapanowała, mogłaby się zaliczyć do najcichszych cisz w historii i Sam był przekonany, że kiedyś czytał książkę na ten temat i najchętniej pobiegłby ją przeczytać znowu, byleby uciec od niewątpliwego wybuchu furii swojego brata.

Ale Dean słowem się nie odezwał, jedynie zgromił Sama niepokojącym spojrzeniem zwiastującym długą pogadankę. Sam pomógł Lucyferowi wstać, chcąc zająć czymś galopujące myśli.

– Chcesz aspirynę? – Dean zapytał Lucyfera sztywno.

– Nie, dzięki House.

Winchesterowie poparzyli zszokowani na archanioła siedzącego na łóżku z ukrytą w dłoniach twarzą.

W przeciągu następnej godziny spakowali wszystkie swoje rzeczy, zanieśli je do bagażnika Impali, i postanowili, że zawiozą Chelsea do szpitala. Ze względu na to, iż było grubo po trzeciej w nocy, nie natknęli się na żadnych nieprzyjemnych gapiów podczas transportowania nieprzytomnej dziewczyny z motelu na tylną kanapę Chevroleta.

Gdy bracia odwieźli ją i wyjaśnili recepcjonistce, gdzie znaleźli kelnerkę, więcej nie wymienili ze sobą zdań.

Po pięciu milach Lucyfer zasnął wycieńczony wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia. Sam co chwilę patrzył w lusterko, by upewnić się, że z Lucyferem wszystko w porządku.

Po dwudziestu milach i Sam poddał się w nierównej walce ze snem cisnącym się na powieki.


	22. Zaprzeczenie

W bunkrze znaleźli się przed ósmą rano, wyssani z energii i chęci do życia, poobijani, zakrwawieni, ale szczęśliwi, bo udało im się uśmiercić wstrętnego potwora, pocieszając się, że chociaż to mogło w jakiś sposób zrekompensować poniesione straty w ludności. Dean był zbyt zmęczony, by wypytywać Sama o zajście między nim a Lucyferem sprzed kilku godzin i postanowił, że porozmawia z nim, gdy się porządnie wyśpią, co oczywiście zajmie spory kawał czasu, zważywszy na wyczerpujące wydarzenia dnia wczorajszego i po części dzisiejszego.

Zaraz po powrocie bracia zajęli się opatrywaniem już nie krwawiących ran, niektóre z nich niestety wymagały szycia, natomiast Lucyfer bez słowa zniknął gdzieś w swoim pokoju, najwyraźniej unikając konfrontacji z Samem. Samowi również doskwierało zmęczenie, a myśl o analizie incydentu, który na szczęście przerwał Dean zanim doszło do czegoś poważniejszego, wręcz go odpychała, więc nie zamierzał podejmować prób rozmowy z byłym archaniołem oraz nie zwracać uwagi na jego zachowanie. Być może tak będzie nawet lepiej – po zasłużonym odpoczynku, ze świeżym spojrzeniem na sprawę zdecydowanie łatwiej będzie im się gawędziło.

Gdy zakończyli ostatnie poprawki w opatrunkach, położyli się do łóżek, które jeszcze nigdy nie wydawały się tak miękkie i wygodne, i zasnęli w mgnieniu oka.

 

.

 

Przez kilka godzin od przebudzenia, bracia się nie kłócili. Głównie dlatego, bo w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Unikanie osób, z którymi się mieszkało, było bardzo trudne, stwierdził Sam po raz wtóry wchodząc do biblioteki w momencie, w którym Dean z niej wyszedł. Być może ich zachowanie zaliczało się do raczej dziecinnych, ale w ten sposób było im wszystkim łatwiej – odkładając konfrontację na później.

Nie można się jednak było ukrywać w nieskończoność i w końcu trzeba było stawić czoło nieuniknionej rozmowie i Sam wiedział z doświadczenia, że im wcześniej – tym lepiej. Ale co z tego, że posiadał taką wiedzę, gdy miał do czynienia również z uporem Deana? Jego brat mógł sobie grozić poważnymi rozmowami, ale jeśli przychodziło co do czego, unikał sposobności do konwersacji niczym ognia piekielnego i chował się po kątach, aż temat do rozmowy odchodził w zapomnienie.

Najwyraźniej i tym razem miało być tak samo. Z pewnością dla Deana sytuacja z poprzedniego dnia zaliczała się do raczej niezręcznych oraz ciężkich do analizowania, przecież nie co dzień widzi się swojego młodszego braciszka w dość niejednoznacznej próbie interakcji z Szatanem, Sam zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Co tak właściwie pchnęło go do takiego czynu?

Dlaczego chciał pocałować Lucyfera? Nie chodziło tu już nawet o jego orientację – choć musiał przyznać, iż nigdy nie podejrzewał się o skłonności homoseksualne, nie żeby miał cokolwiek przeciwko nim – a o sam fakt, że był to Lucyfer, z którym łączyła go na ogół wątpliwa przeszłość, pełna jednostronnej chęci mordu i nienawiści. Nie można ot tak zapomnieć o wszelkich negatywnych uczuciach do znienawidzonej osoby przez jeden drobny, miły gest.

Poza tym, że można było i nie był to ani jeden ani żaden drobny gest, i to całkowicie zmieniało postać rzeczy.

Archanioł zawsze był wierny Samowi, o czym ten dowiedział się niedawno, co doszczętnie zniszczyło jego światopogląd. Przez długie lata wierzył, że Poranna Gwiazda to jego największy wróg, że Diabeł pragnie zadawać mu ból zarówno fizyczny, jak i psychiczny, że pragnie wywlekać wszystkie brudy z przeszłości i każdy popełniony kiedyś czyn – nieważne, czy zły, czy dobry – obracać przeciwko niemu, utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że jest potworem i lepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle się nie urodził.

Jednakże to nie był prawdziwy Lucyfer. Ten, który obiecał go nigdy nie skrzywdzić. Ten, który chciał mu podarować najlepszy świat. Ten, który traktował go jako człowieka czystego, nieskalanego, równego sobie.

Sam próbował zrozumieć swoje motywy, co nim kierowało, i zrozumiał, że nie ma dla niego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia. Być może chęć zapewnienia ex–archanioła, że nie jest kimś gorszym z powodu braku łaski? Albo wdzięczność? Tak, wdzięczność wydawała się niegłupia.

Tylko, że normalni ludzie nie wpychali języka do gardła drugiego człowieka z wdzięczności, skarcił się Sam ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Dlaczego to zrobił?

Czuł się okropnie zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, a do tego dochodził fakt, że Dean był świadkiem tego wszystkiego i w tej właśnie chwili prawdopodobnie snuł jakieś niestworzone domysły o anielskim mojo mającym zły wpływ na umysł młodszego z Winchesterów.

Sam westchnął głośno i oparł głowę na stole, przy którym siedział, po czym położył na niej ręce, jakby chcąc się ukryć przed światem i nieprzyjemnymi myślami o konsekwencjach jego głupich poczynań. Wtem usłyszał dźwięk trzepoczących skrzydeł. Natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca, by sprawdzić, skąd wziął się ten dźwięk, a jego oczom ukazał się Castiel, który stał w przejściu do biblioteki.

– Wyglądasz na strudzonego – odezwał się na przywitanie i zmarszczył brwi. Głos anioła jak zwykle przywodził Samowi na myśl nudne monologi nauczycieli ze Stanford, bez energii prowadzących jeszcze bardziej nudne wykłady.

– Ciebie też dobrze widać, Cas. – Łowca uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wybacz mi. - Anioł rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i przekrzywił delikatnie głowę. Był to bardzo ludzki gest i obserwowanie go u nieśmiertelnej istoty stawało się naprawdę intrygujące. – Gdzie jest Dean?

Sam podrapał się po potylicy, a mały uśmieszek, który jeszcze przed chwilą rozświetlał jego twarz, zniknął bezpowrotnie.

– U siebie – powiedział zdawkowo, po czym usiadł na krześle przy wielkim, drewnianym stole pełnym otwartych ksiąg, odstawionych w zapomnienie z racji nękających łowcę myśli, skutecznie uniemożliwiających skupienie się na drobnych literkach ciągnących się w nieskończoność.

– Czy coś się stało? – Westchnięcie Sama było dla anioła dostateczną odpowiedzią. – Rozumiem. A co z Lucyferem?

Na sam dźwięk jego imienia wypowiadanego z ust kogoś innego, ramiona bruneta uniosły się i zesztywniały, a nieprzyjemny supeł w żołądku stał się jeszcze bardziej odczuwalny, czym przyprawiał go o mdłości. Miał także wrażenie, że pod jego skórą pełzają niewidzialne robaczki, gryząc i szczypiąc, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, jednak wszystkie te nieprzyjemne odczucia były niczym w porównaniu do samego faktu, że właśnie w taki sposób reagował na słowo "Lucyfer". Skoro wspomnienie Porannej Gwiazdy tak na niego działało, to co się stanie, gdy zostanie zmuszony do spotkania z ów osobą? Nie chciał wiedzieć, nie chciał się dowiadywać, a przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie.

Teraz rozumiał, co czuł Dean. Po części.

– Sam. Wszystko w porządku? – Zmartwiony głos Castiela sprowadził go do rzeczywistości, a gdy popatrzył na przyjaciela, ujrzał w jego niebieskich, tak odległych, oczach coś na kształt zaniepokojenia, może nawet troski, jednak wątpił, że w oczach starożytnego stworzenia, wojownika Boga, znajdzie to drugie.

– Tak, ekhm – kaszlnął w zaciśniętą pięść – tak. Lucyfer gdzieś się błąka, nie widziałem go dzisiaj. Ale to nieważne. – Winchester obrzucił Castiela badawczym spojrzeniem. – Gdzie zniknąłeś?

Czarnowłosy anioł także zajął miejsce przy wiekowym stole, oparł na nim łokcie i złączył palce, a następnie wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Zdawał się porzucić maskę stoickiego spokoju, gdyż zmęczenie sytuacją z Metatronem, Bartłomiejem, Abaddonem i Crowleyem, opustoszeniem Nieba, wizją Michała powoli, ale nieprzerwanie, kroczącego w ich stronę, Znamieniem Kaina zdobiącym przedramię Deana odbiło się w tych starożytnych oczach. Wyglądał staro, mimo iż jego naczynie nie miało nawet czterdziestu lat; jak ktoś, kto przeżył zbyt dużo i widział zbyt wiele i dźwigał na ramionach żal za wszystkie popełnione w ostatnim czasie zbrodnie.

– Rozmawiałem z Gadreelem – wyjaśnił w końcu, przerywając analizę Sama, którego brew powędrowała imponująco wysoko, dołączając do zmarszczek na czole, na wzmiankę o aniele.

– Słucham? – zapytał wielce zdziwiony.

– Rozmawiałem z Gadreelem.

– Przez trzy dni?

– Nie. Właściwie to tylko przez kilkanaście minut, zanim przerwały nam zwiadowcy Bartłomieja.

– Bartłomiej? A co on ma z tym wspólnego? – Sam nachylił się bliżej Casa, łaknąc więcej informacji.

– Najwyraźniej między nim i Malachiaszem doszło do konfliktu. Bartłomiej zaoferował Malachiaszowi współpracę, jednak ten odmówił, a ich spór zostawił za sobą kilka martwych aniołów. – Castiel potarł skronie, przez co Sam zastanowił się, czy skrzydlaci mogą cierpieć na ból głowy. – Bartłomiej pożąda armii Metatrona, chce posłuchu wśród naszych braci i sióstr, i sądzi, że ja mu w tym pomogę. Że zaprowadzę go bliżej Metatrona.

– Bez sensu. Przecież wie, że Metatron odebrał ci łaskę i nie ma co szukać sojuszu między wami.

– Z drugiej strony wie, że Skryba zlecił mi, bym go zabił. I myśli, że jednak jakiś sojusz między nami istnieje.

– To niedorzeczne – parsknął Sam.

– W rzeczy samej. Ale Bartłomiej nie jest teraz w swojej szczytowej formie, umysłu oczywiście. Rozum zatruwa mu chęć posiadania władzy nad wszystkim, co stworzył Bóg i jest gotów posunąć się naprawdę daleko, by zrealizować obrany cel.

– Jak się to skończyło?

– Gadreel ich zabił.

– O czym rozmawialiście? – Sam nie zamierzał odpuścić.

– Chciałem go przekonać do zmiany stron oraz by stał się naszym informatorem co do planów Skryby. – Łowca uniósł brwi w geście zapytania. – Muszę wiedzieć, co Metatron zamierza zrobić, gdy dowie się o Michale i Lucyferze, a wątpię, bym wśród jego zastępów znalazł kogoś zaufanego, dlatego zwróciłem się do Gadreela.

– O tak, bo Gadreel – prawie wypluł to słowo – to jak najbardziej zaufany anioł – powiedział sarkastycznie i odsunął się od Castiela. Castiel wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz najwyraźniej zrezygnował w ostatnim momencie.

– Co to za potajemne schadzki? – zapytał Dean, który nagle wkroczył do bunkrowej biblioteki.

– Witaj Dean. – Anioł uśmiechnął się. – Rozmawiałem z Samem na temat mojej nieobecności.

– No właśnie, gdzie cię wywiało? Już zaczynałem się martwić, że o nas zapomniałeś – zażartował Dean.

– Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

Dean i Castiel wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa, przez co Sam poczuł się dość niekomfortowo, dlatego zakaszlał tym samym zwracając ich uwagę.

– Um, tak, więc jak wspomniałem, spotkałem się z Gadreelem...

– Acha? Dobrze wiedzieć? – oburzył się starszy łowca i także usiadł przy stole, obok Sama. – O czym gadaliście?

– Chce go po naszej stronie – wyjaśnił krótko Sam.

– A na cholerę nam on? Mało ci dowodów na to, że temu sukinkotowi nie można ufać?

– Dean, zdaję sobie sprawę z twojego negatywnego stosunku do Gadreela, sam nadal jestem zdruzgotany jego zachowaniem, ale przed zdradą Gadreel był najbardziej zaufanym aniołem Boga. Ojciec powierzył mu ochronę nad wejściem do Nieba i...

– I każdy wie, jak się ta bajeczka skończyła – Dean przerwał mu w pół zdania z nietęgą miną. – Niestety, Cas, ale muszę się nie zgodzić.

– Nie zgadzasz się na co, ponieważ chyba coś mi umknęło?

Sam w milczeniu obserwował dialog dwóch mężczyzn, zaciekawiony do czego on doprowadzi. Podzielał zdanie Deana, Gadreelowi nie można było ufać, bez względu na to, co mówił Castiel. Zabił Kevina – i to w dodatku jego rękami – i takich czynów nie dało się wybaczyć ani zapomnieć. Oszukał ich, dołączył do Metatrona, zabijał inne anioły pewnie bez mrugnięcia okiem, a gdyby faktycznie zdecydował się zmienić strony, jaką mogli mieć pewność, że nie zdradzi i ich?

– Na twoją współpracę z nim. To zbyt lekkomyślne. Zdrajca pozostanie zdrajcą, a już zwłaszcza on, taka jest jego natura.

– Jestem gotów zaryzykować dla mniejszego zła.

– Naprawdę? Potrafisz puścić w niepamięć to, że wpuścił węża do Ogrodu? Że naraził Sama na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo? Że przez niego musiałem spalić ciało Kevina?! – Dean podniósł się z miejsca i z furią w oczach wpatrywał się w kamienną twarz anioła.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Sądzisz, że sam nie mam wątpliwości?

– Sorry, ale na to wygląda.

Zapadła cisza, ale jakże wymowna.

– Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem wam mówić o moich planach – anioł przyznał po chwili.

– O, super, czyli masz jeszcze inne sekrety.

Gorycz w głosie Deana sprawiła, że coś w Castielu pękło. Sam ujrzał w niebieskich oczach jakby ból, lecz nie mógł być w stu procentach przekonany, w końcu skrzydlaci nie odczuwali ludzkich emocji. Co więc tkwiło w tych oczach?

 

.

 

Lucyfer bezmyślnie przełączał kanały w telewizorze, nie przywiązując im zbytniego zainteresowania. Żenujące sitcomy, reklamy, programy muzyczne, teleturnieje, reklamy, wiadomości, reklamy, reklamy, reklamy. Cały dzień spędził na szukaniu jakiejkolwiek ciekawej stacji, ale nic nie przypadło mu do gustu. Na kanale z kreskówkami leciały dziś same powtórki i szczerze powiedziawszy nie miał ochoty w kółko oglądać tego samego. Nie miał jednak wyboru – wizja wyjścia do pozostałych mieszkańców bunkra nie napawała go optymizmem, bo najwidoczniej znów zrobił coś złego i brat Sama znów go nienawidził.

Jakże to dziecinne z jego strony. Łowca nawet nie potrafił go skonfrontować ze swoimi zastrzeżeniami, tylko rzucał mu ponure spojrzenia, gdy akurat miał okazje.

Czy faktycznie uczynił coś, co mogło wprowadzić naczynie Michała w taki stan? Nie wiedział. Ostrzegł ich przed demonem, odesłał go do Piekła, i w taki sposób mu się odpłaca? Coraz mniej podobało mu się mieszkanie z pierworodnym Johna Winchestera, coraz mniej.

Wyłączył telewizor i rzucił pilot obok siebie, po czym odchylił głowę usadawiając się wygodniej. Kanapa była wystarczająco szeroka, by mógł rozprostować obie ręce, które również położył na oparciu, a głośne, zmęczone westchnięcie opuściło jego usta.

Był zmęczony takim życiem. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do potrzeb swojego organizmu, co nie oznaczało, że zrozumiał już o sobie wszystko. Wciąż nie pojmował niektórych ludzkich rytuałów związanych z oczywistą codziennością, ale przeżycie dnia przychodziło mu z dużo większą łatwością niż miesiąc temu. Sam cierpliwie wyjaśniał różne aspekty życia, które jeszcze stanowiły dla niego zagadkę, i Lucyfer był za to naprawdę wdzięczny.

Przetarł oczy orientując się, że obraz stał się zamazany, jednak to nie pomogło. Owszem, od samego początku ludzkiego egzystowania widział gorzej, ale obwiniał o to utratę łaski, a co za tym idzie kilku udogodnień, którymi dysponowały anioły, takimi jak lepszy słuch i wzork. Lecz teraz wszystko zlewało się w jedność, dlatego zamknął powieki licząc, że przejdzie za kilka minut.

Oczyścił głowę ze zbędnych myśli i zastanowił się nad pewną nie dającą mu spokoju sprawą. A mianowicie przywołał słowa Naberiusa o Gadreelu, który ponoć opętał niegdyś Sama. Nie chciał wysuwać pochopnych wniosków, ale czyżby Strażnik Ogrodu naruszył świętość jego wybranego naczynia? Czy zbrukał jego czystość, nieskazitelność? Czy maczał palce w duszy Sama? Myśl o intruzie znajdującym się w Samie napawała go wściekłością, o jaką siebie nie podejrzewał.

Do opętania potrzebna była zgoda naczynia – więc to oznaczało, że Sam z własnej woli musiał przyjąć do siebie Gadreela, i właśnie to wywoływało w Lucyferze nieludzki szał, złość, poczucie zdrady, odrzucenia, podsycało przekonanie o własnej bezwartościowości. Czy Sam miał za nic więź łączącą anioła i wybrane naczynie, która dla niego znaczyła więcej niż ktokolwiek mógł pojąć?

O czym jeszcze nie wiedział? Co się wydarzyło podczas jego nieobecności?

Tyle pytań, a odpowiedzi brak. Nie cierpiał niewiedzy, niedostatku informacji, czyniło go to w jakiś sposób bezradnym, a to uczucie nie było u niego mile widziane.

Przemyślenia Lucyfera przerwało pojawienie się w drzwiach pewnej postaci, której nie darzył szczególną sympatią.

– Możemy pogadać? – zapytał starszy Winchester ze skwaszoną miną.

– Zależy o czym.

Mężczyzna nie odzywał się przez chwilę.

– O tobie i Samie. – Gdy w końcu wydusił z siebie te słowa, Lucyfer zorientował się, że wolał go milczącego.

Anioł wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział, co takiego łowca mógł mieć do powiedzenia na ten temat, ale musiał przyznać, że wizja zakończenia wszelkich niewypowiedzianych żali należała do raczej przyjemnych. Toksyczna atmosfera panująca w bunkrze oddziaływała na każdą obecną w nim osobę. Winchester usiadł na fotelu obok kanapy i złączył dłonie, opierając je na kolanach. W jego zachowaniu dało się dostrzec niepewność, tak rzadko spotykaną. Najwidoczniej dużo myślał i długo się do tej rozmowy przygotowywał. Co jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowało Lucyfera, który czekał na dalszy przebieg wydarzeń.

– Słuchaj. Nie da się nie zauważyć, że coś między wami jest. – Wyraźnie te słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło. Rozbawiło to Poranną Gwiazdę. – Nie podoba mi się to. Kurewsko mi się to nie podoba. Sama myśl, że jesteś w pobliżu mojego brata sprawia, że mam ochotę cię udusić. – Zacisnął pięści, ale momentalnie je rozluźnił. – Chodzi mi o to... Nie chcę, żebyś tu był.

– Cóż, nie da się ukryć. Nie żebyś się starał – mówiąc to, uśmiechał się nieznacznie.

– Tak czy inaczej... Nie chcę cię tu. Twoje miejsce jest w Piekle, nie na Ziemi, albo w Niebie, choć nie mam pojęcia, jakby to działało. Nie jesteś człowiekiem, aniołem też nie, obaj to wiemy.

– Nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz.

– A do tego... I zmierzyłbym szybciej gdybyś mi nie przerywał – wtrącił poirytowany. – Do tego, że nie możemy cię wypuścić, dlatego tutaj zostaniesz. Co zaś oznacza, że twoje widywanie się z Samem jest nieuniknione, a to naprawdę mnie wkurza. I muszę, rozumiesz, muszę wiedzieć, jakie masz względem niego plany.

Cały wywód Winchestera był dla Lucyfera zrozumiały, lecz ostatnia część nieco go zdezorientowała. Plany? O czym on mówił?

– Obawiam się, że nadal nie rozumiem.

Lucyfer przekrzywił głowę, by móc swobodniej patrzeć na twarz łowcy, która w tym momencie przybrała blady kolor, a najróżniejsze emocje przewijały się przez nią w błyskawicznym tempie.

– Do czego ty tak właściwie zmierzasz, hm? Nie masz łaski i zamiast szukać jej i odzyskać skrzydełka, siedzisz tutaj z nami. Po co? Czemu? Cholera, no, jesteś Diabłem.

– Mylisz się, przypominam, że nie jestem diabłem tylko Aniołem.

– Mam zawiadomić media?

Przeklęty Winchester.

Lucyfer wywrócił oczami. Częściej przyłapywał się na tym, że nabierał coraz więcej ludzkich nawyków i gestów. Ale naprawdę, inaczej nie potrafił wyrazić swego zdegustowania tokiem rozumowania Winchestera, by nie ubierać go w obraźliwe zdania.

– Mniejsza z tym. Sam cię lubi, co jest dla mnie całkowicie abstrakcyjne, i przez to nie potrafi obiektywnie spojrzeć na sprawę.

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jak mniemam?

– Tak. Dokładnie. Ale co się liczy to to, co ty do niego czujesz.

Lucyfer nie musiał się długo zastanawiać. W zasadzie, wcale się nie zastanawiał. Przecież odpowiedź była oczywista.

 

.

 

Michał kroczył przed siebie z jasno wyznaczonym celem – zniszczyć Metatrona, czym przywróci ład i spokój wśród anielskiej społeczności, która ostatnimi czasy, z tego, co zaobserwował, popadła w ogromną anarchię. Był blisko, czuł to nie tylko on; towarzyszące mu anioły szeptały między sobą. Przepełniały ich obawy. Nie mógł się im dziwić, Skryba bez większego wysiłku zamknął Niebo i skazał ich na ludzkie życie, w dodatku pogłoski o jego armii szybko się rozchodziły, więc strach u niżej postawionych aniołów stał się czymś naturalnym.

Ale dopóki w niego wierzyli, dopóki miał wsparcie, wiedział, że im się uda.

Szli wiele dni, aż pewnego dnia zainteresowali się nimi dziennikarze, którzy od tego momentu nie odstąpili ich na krok. Michał nie rozumiał. Nie zamierzał. Nie zwracał na nich uwagi, wszelkie pytania pozostawiał bez komentarza, po prostu szedł. I gdy tak szedł, myślał; przeważnie o zdradzie Metatrona, ale i temat Lucyfera go nie opuszczał.

Jego młodszy brat, jego misja. Nadal nie otrzymał o nim żadnych wieści, może tkwił w Piekle, może błąkał się po Ziemi, może planował kolejną apokalipsę, może odszedł z tego świata wraz z innymi poległymi. To by znacznie ułatwiło sprawę uśmiercania go – zadanie to nie należałoby już do Michała. Nie musiałby go zabijać, ewentualnie na powrót wpędzać do Klatki. Ostatnimi czasy nie układało się między nimi – a czy kiedykolwiek się układało? – a nadszarpnięte relacje spotęgował niezamierzony pobyt Michała w Piekle, ale to nie oznaczało, że miłość do brata choćby trochę zmalała. Nie chciał go zabijać.

Czy miał jednak wyjście?

Po niezmożonej wędrówce dotarli na wyznaczone miejsce. Michał dumnie wypiął pierś i spojrzał przed siebie na ludzkie miasteczko, tak nieświadome niebezpieczeństwa, na które przez cały czas było narażone. To tutaj odbędzie się walka pomiędzy dwoma potężnymi aniołami, walka mogąca odmienić ich los.


	23. Konfrontacja

Dean nigdy nie przypuszczał, że poczuje się lżej po rozmowie z Diabłem, dlatego gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi do pokoju z telewizorem, mocno zastanawiał się nad progresywnością swoich osądów. Aczkolwiek ta rozmowa nieco go zaniepokoiła. W pewnym sensie uspokoiła, owszem, teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że Lucyfer nie zamierzał unicestwić całej ludzkości i nie planował przejąć władzy nad światem, a to zdecydowanie zaliczało się do dobrych wieści. Jednak pewna rzecz nie pozwalała mu się odprężyć – i w tym momencie nie chodziło o utarczki aniołów ani o Abaddona ani o Znamię Kaina. Nastawienie Lucyfera względem Sama stanowiło problem. To nie było normalne, a w świecie łowców słowo "norma" to pojęcie wielce względne, obejmujące szeroki zakres rzeczywistości. Rozumiał… to znaczy starał się rozumieć, że emocje posiadał każdy, nawet szumowina z Piekła. W porządku. Tylko dlaczego akurat jego brat musiał być w nie wplątany?

A także nie podobało mu się wrażenie, że ex–archanioł coś przed nim ukrywał. Potrafił wyczuć kłamstwo, przecież dorastał z Samem, i dobrze wiedział, kiedy ktoś mu wciskał kit lub po prostu przemilczał pewne kwestie. I to właśnie robił Lucyfer. Milczał. Dean mógł jedynie snuć domysły, o co chodziło, ale prędzej czy później wydobędzie z niego te informacje. Jak na Winchestera przystało. Musiał tylko znaleźć tanią szkocką…

 

.

 

Sam wypytywał Castiela o szczegóły związane ze zwerbowaniem Gadreela do ich małej gwardii, gdy do biblioteki wszedł Lucyfer. Z początku nawet nie zauważył jego obecności, był zbyt pogrążony w rozmyślaniach na temat tego, jak wyglądałaby współpraca z największym zdrajcą jakiego znał świat, by zwrócić uwagę na pojawienie się jasnowłosej kreatury. Dopiero w momencie poderwania się Castiela z krzesła, popatrzył na miejsce, w które wpatrywał się Cas.

I nagle wszystko wróciło.

– Witaj Sam.

I nagle wszystko ustało.

Jego serce unormowało swój rytm, trzęsące się dłonie odnalazły spokój, a supeł drażniący żołądek rozwiązał się, zostawiając łowcę sam na sam z konsternacją.

Skinął głową, bowiem nie znalazł w sobie siły na werbalną odpowiedź. Anioł obrzucił Castiela szybkim spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył nonszalancko i usiadł przy stole.

Włosy ów istoty definitywnie potrzebowały podcięcia.

Cisza wypełniająca pomieszczenie była zdumiewająco głośna, można powiedzieć, że dźwięczała im w uszach, a im dłużej trwała, tym ciężej było ją przerwać, przynajmniej zdaniem Sama.

– Wyczuwam napiętą atmosferę – powiedział w końcu Castiel, przez co oczy dwójki pozostałych mężczyzn skierowały się ku niemu.

– Wydaje ci się – stwierdził Lucyfer.

Winchester nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich konfrontację. Nie mniej jednak, było lepiej niż się spodziewał – Lucyfer najwyraźniej zapomniał o wczorajszym incydencie, ciekawe czy w ogóle wiedział, co prawie między nimi zaszło? Cholera, on sam nawet nie wiedział.

– Sam, mogę ci zadać pytanie? – odezwał się Lucyfer i Sam przeklął w duchu. To było zbyt piękne, by mogło trwać wiecznie.

– Wal.

– Czy podczas mojego pobytu w Klatce, inny anioł przebywał w twoim ciele?

Z miny Castiela Sam wyczytał, że ta rozmowa zmierzała w niebezpiecznym kierunku.

– Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to cię interesuje i jakoś nie czuję potrzeby, by ci się zwierzać – wyznał szczerze.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się delikatnie, i nic a nic w tym uśmiechu nie spodobało się Samowi.

– Rozumiem. Uznam więc, że odpowiedź brzmi "tak", ale możesz mnie poprawić, jeśli się mylę.

– Wiesz co? Nie. Nie mylisz się. To prawda, gdy byłeś w Piekle, wpuściłem Gadreela, by mnie uleczył. Gdyby nie on, prawdopodobnie bym już nie żył.

Kamienna twarz archanioła ani drgnęła.

– Dziękuję za szczerość – powiedział grzecznie.

Samowi wcale nie zajęło długo zorientowanie się, że kurtuazja Lucyfera to tylko maska, pod którą skrywało się coś dużo gorszego, coś, co gdy wypłynie, odbije się na nim, Deanie i prawdopodobnie też Castielu z racji tego, że był w pobliżu. Tylko co mogło tak wpłynąć na Poranną Gwiazdę? Z pewnością Gadreel miał z tym jakiś związek, ponieważ pytanie anioła pojawiło się niespodziewanie, do niczego nie nawiązywało, a to oznaczało, że rozmyślał na ten temat wcześniej. Sam jednak nie znał powodu wzburzenia Lucyfera i nie było mu śpieszno do poznania go.

– Gdzie jest Dean? – Castiel przerwał ciężką ciszę.

– To nie ja jestem jego pieskiem, nieznane są mi ścieżki łowcy – rzekł Lucyfer wypranym z emocji głosem.

– Bracie, rozumiem, skąd pochodzi twa wściekłość i zapewniam cię, że gdybym tylko mógł, cofnąłbym czas.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić.

– Wiem. Wiem i ciężar moich błędów nie daje mi o tym zapomnieć.

– I słusznie.

– Daj już spokój – wtrącił Sam, rzucając blondynowi jadowite spojrzenie – myślał, że robi dobrze, że tym uratuje wszystkie anioły. Nie wyszło mu, ale, cholera, nie będziemy go teraz o to obwiniać, bo i tak z tego nic nie wyjdzie, a on dobrze wie, co zrobił, więc gdzie jest sens?

– W tym, że taka zdrada jest niewybaczalna i powinien uświadomić sobie jej ogrom. – Lucyfer zwrócił twarz w kierunku Castiela. – Jesteś nikim. I w pamięci aniołów już zawsze taki pozostaniesz.

– Lucyfer…

– Nie, Cas – Sam przerwał aniołowi szorstko. – Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. – Łowca spojrzał w błękitne oczy upadłego archanioła, tak puste jak nigdy dotąd. – Każdy popełnia błędy. Każdy, bez wyjątku. Nikt nawet w połowie nie jest tak święty, za jakiego się uważa. Myślisz, że ludzie o tym nie wiedzą, że nie pamiętają, co zjebali? Myślisz, że zasypiają bez problemów, a ich sny nie są przepełnione koszmarami? Naprawdę myślisz, że nie są tego świadomi? Więc, kurwa, uwierz mi, że są, a ty nie musisz być takim skurwysynem, by im o tym przypominać na każdym cholernym kroku, bo to jest przeszłość, a ludzie się zmieniają. Dlatego łaskawie przestań, po prostu przestań.

I z tym wyszedł z biblioteki niczym burza, przez co jego krzesło przewróciło się i z głośnym hukiem upadło na drewnianą podłogę. Idąc korytarzem natrafił na beztroskiego Deana.

– Sam, mamy do pogadania – powiedział pół–żartem, pół–serio, ale jego twarz natychmiast spoważniała na widok niesionego furią brata. – Co się stało? – zapytał, lecz Sam szybko go wyminął, nie patrząc na niego.

– Cas cię szuka – warknął.

– I to cię tak wkurzyło?

Nie odpowiedział.

To wszystko… anioły, Znamię, Lucyfer, kłótnie z Deanem… to wszystko zaczęło go przytłaczać. Dlaczego każdy rok przynosił mu nowe zmartwienia, dlaczego chociaż raz nie mógł zwyczajnie odpocząć od tego syfu, dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego…

Już chciał się pogrążyć w smętnych myślach, gdy czyjaś dłoń wyrwała go z rozmyślań. Poczuwszy uścisk na ramieniu odwrócił się, spodziewając się widoku zmartwionego Deana, w ostateczności Castiela, ale czego się nie spodziewał, to Lucyfer wpatrujący się w niego ze zmieszaniem. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć; z otwartymi ustami i błądzącym wzrokiem, lecz żaden wyraz nie opuszczał jego ust. To była rzadkość – widzieć twardo stąpającego po ziemi Lucyfera w stanie niepewności, co delikatnie ujęło go za serce, jednak w mgnieniu oka pozbył się tego uczucia.

– Czego chcesz? – burknął i wyswobodził się z wcale nie silnego uścisku niższego mężczyzny, stając z nim twarzą w twarz.

Zamiast wyjaśnień, otrzymał od Lucyfera pełne rozpaczy westchnięcie, po czym anioł prawie rzucił się na niego i objął go tak mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Zbity z tropu Winchester zrobił kilka kroków w tył, przeważony siłą, z jaką Lucyfer do niego przywarł, i stał tak przez chwilę z rękoma wiszącymi w powietrzu, nie wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić. Chyba jeszcze nie do końca uwierzył w to, co się właśnie stało, bo stał bez ruchu, patrząc przed siebie w nieokreślony punkt. Lucyfer zacisnął pięści na materiale jego koszuli i mocniej przytulił się do mrugającego w zdziwieniu Sama. Łowca w końcu otrząsnął się z chwilowego szoku i zerknął na Lucyfera, który z zamkniętymi oczami wciskał twarz w miejsce, gdzie szyja łączyła się z ramieniem, a następnie niezręcznie poklepał anioła po plecach.

Ten jednak nie ustępował i coraz bardziej przylegał do ciała Sama, tym samym sprawiając mu ból. Co jak co, ale Nick był dobrze zbudowanym facetem, mógł się pochwalić sporymi mięśniami, co w połączeniu z siłą archanioła – wyjątkowo napędzanego jakimiś nieznanymi Samowi emocjami – dawało wrażenie bycia zakleszczonym w imadle.

Wahając się między oderwaniem go od siebie a odwzajemnieniem uścisku, postawił na to drugie i delikatnie, by go nie spłoszyć, objął jego szerokie ramiona. Sam poczuł, że Lucyfer sztywnieje, ale od razu się rozluźnia.

I wtedy Sam to usłyszał.

Cichy, ledwo powstrzymywany szloch.

Coś ukłuło go w sercu, które zaczęło bić z nieziemską prędkością. Z początku nieśmiałe objęcie zmieniło się w zachłanne, łapczywe. Brunet śmielej oplótł anioła rękoma, wbijając palce w umięśnione ramię może trochę zbyt mocno. Jasne włosy wpadały mu do oczu, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo żar bijący od sylwetki Porannej Gwiazdy sprawił, że zapomniał o otaczającej go rzeczywistości.

Jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny z archaniołem kończył się tak samo – Sam zawsze był zdumiony realnością Lucyfera, tym, że gdy go dotykał, napotykał prawdziwą osobę, miękką i ciepłą pod opuszkami palców. On sam wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do faktu, że Lucyfer był zwykłym, normalnym pod względem anatomicznym człowiekiem, dlatego wszelkie zetknięcia uzmysławiały mu, czym był Lucyfer. Lucyfer był, w taki sam sposób, jak on. Nie był łaską wypełniającą naczynie, mogącą je opuścić w każdej chwili, a duszą w ciele, związaną z nim aż do śmierci.

Sam skutecznie hamował spazmy targające drugim mężczyzną poprzez ciaśniejsze przytrzymywanie jego ramion. Położył dłoń na karku jasnowłosego, a po namyśle oparł policzek o czubek głowy Lucyfera, zanurzając szpiczasty nos w jasnych, za długich włosach, i westchnął ciężko.

Gdyby Dean ich teraz nakrył, nie miałby pojęcia, jak się wytłumaczyć. To było zbyt skomplikowane.

Stali tak w milczeniu, trzymając się siebie nawzajem, warunkując statyczność swojej postawy na drugiej osobie. Podczas gdy Lucyfer wtulał się w niego, Sam zastanawiał się, co stało się powodem wybuchu archanioła.

– To nie moja wina – wyszeptał, i słowa te były wypowiedziane tak złamanym, trzęsącym się głosem, że Sam mocniej objął upadłego anioła, który wydawał się być teraz kilkakrotnie mniejszy i bardziej podatny na zranienie. – To nie moja wina, to nie moja wina, nie moja wina… – mamrotał w skórę łowcy.

Sam nie chciał tego przerywać, czymkolwiek to było, bo wiedział, że taka sytuacja mogła się już nie powtórzyć, że okazywanie skrajnych uczuć przez Poranną Gwiazdę to jednorazowy przypadek.

Lucyfer najwyraźniej stracił grunt pod nogami, ponieważ ciężar jego ciała w ramionach Winchestera się zwiększył i z tego powodu Sam lekko odsunął się od niego, by sprawdzić, co się stało, lecz archanioł nie puszczał i osunął się na podłogę, ciągnąć Sama za sobą.

– Nie chciałem, nie planowałem… Nie przypuszczałem, że… – Wyrazy mieszały się w jedno, przez co Sam z trudem rozszyfrowywał sens jego wypowiedzi, zapewne ważnej dla Lucyfera, który nie potrafił ująć w słowa tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

– Spokojnie, już dobrze – uspokajał Sam, ale w prawdzie nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć, nie wiedział, dlaczego Lucyfer nad sobą nie panował.

– Nie jest dobrze – mruknął, nie odsuwając się od łowcy. – I nigdy nie będzie.

Klęczeli na zimnej podłodze bunkra, milcząc w swoich objęciach. Ostatnimi czasy dość często im się to zdarzało, zauważył Sam, ale chyba mu to nie przeszkadzało – lepsze to niż kłótnie i groźby.


	24. Zakupy

Ani Lucyfer ani Sam nie poruszali tematu wybuchu histerii archanioła, chociaż Sam musiał przyznać, że bardzo go korciło poznanie szczegółów. Potrafił jednak uszanować wybór Lucyfera, dlatego nie zadawał żadnych pytań i w ogóle udawał, że to zdarzenie nie miało miejsca. Czasem przypominał sobie dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Lucyfer i resztkami sił powstrzymywał się przed zawędrowaniem do jego pokoju w celu sprawdzenia, jak się trzymał. Dwa dni minęły w mgnieniu oka, a oni wymienili tylko kilka zdań. Lucyfer nie wyglądał na przygnębionego, jak zwykle większą część dnia spędził na oglądaniu telewizji, zachowywał się tak, jakby specjalnie nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi. Sam mógł się jedynie domyślać, że po prostu liczył na unormowanie się stosunków między nimi wszystkimi, ciche przeczekanie burzy toczącej się między mieszkańcami bunkra.

Ale nigdy nie mógł przewidzieć, o czym myślał w danej chwili Lucyfer. Był nieprzewidywalny, w złym tego słowa znaczeniu.

A Sam nie lubił niespodzianek.

 

.

 

Powoli i nieubłaganie zbliżał się koniec listopada. Dni stawały się coraz krótsze i zimniejsze, przez co łowcy zostali zmuszeni do wygrzebania zimowych kurtek z dna szafy, chowając te, które nie chroniły ich przed mrożącym powietrzem. Szron osiadający na marniejących źdźbłach trawy zwiastował śnieg mogący pojawić się już w najbliższych dniach.

Castiel zniknął poprzedniego dnia, zwyczajowo zasłaniając się „ważnymi anielskimi sprawami" i do tej pory nie dał znaku życia. Nie podzielił się informacją na temat tego, czego te ważne sprawy dotyczyły, więc Dean, tracąc resztki cierpliwości, powiedział mu, żeby wrócił do nich, gdy poukłada sobie priorytety.

Gdy Sam wyszedł na zewnątrz pewnego dnia, by wyrzucić rosnącą w ich koszu górę śmieci, zorientował się, że jesienna kurtka nie ogrzewała go w najmniejszym stopniu. To dało mu do myślenia.

Lucyfer nie posiadał zimowych ubrań. Mógł zakładać – choć jak wolał to określać; pożyczać – koszule i stare spodnie Sama, lecz łowca miał tylko jedną kurtkę i nie mógł mu jej _pożyczać_ , ponieważ sam nie miałby w czym chodzić. Również buty Sama, Deana także, były na niego za duże, więc nadszedł idealny czas, aby sprezentować Lucyferowi jego własną odzież.

Sam przy okazji zauważył, że ubywało im przedmiotów codziennego użytku, takich jak maszynek do golenia oraz innych przyborów toaletowych i jedzenia. Mógłby wybrać się z Lucyferem do sklepu, by zaopatrzyć go w niezbędne ubrania. Gdy podzielił się tym pomysłem z Deanem, usłyszał, że to wyjątkowo głupi pomysł. Nie spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi. Argumenty Sama okazały się jednak trafne, bo i barek z alkoholem zaczął pustoszeć, dlatego Dean zadeklarował, że wybierze się z nimi.

Zupełnie, jakby Sam nie znał ulubionych trunków swojego brata. Pod przykrywką kupna whisky tak naprawdę kryła się niechęć Deana do zostawienia Sama z Lucyferem na osobności. Chciał ich pilnować, by nie zrobili czegoś głupiego i nieodpowiedzialnego, co momentalnie przywiodło Samowi na myśl ich niedoszły pocałunek. Poczerwieniał ze wstydu przypominając sobie tę niezręczną sytuację, i zgodził się na towarzystwo brata, profilaktycznie. Dean poszedł do pokoju dziennego i poinformował Lucyfera o planach na dzisiejszy dzień, podczas gdy Sam zajął się finansami. Z niepokojem odkrył, że ich budżet był mniejszy niż się spodziewał, co oznaczało, że powinni szybko zawitać do baru i zarobić parę dolców.

Przydałby się im dzień wolny. Od aniołów, od demonów, od całego tego zamieszania. Łowcy rzadko mieli wolne, tak właściwie to nigdy, ale choć jedna doba byłaby wystarczająca. Naładowanie baterii każdemu dobrze zrobi, a zwłaszcza Lucyferowi, który godzinami przesiadywał w zamknięciu, przed telewizorem, odcięty od świata zewnętrznego. Z pewnością brakowało mu kontaktu z naturą, więc mała wycieczka po mieście była jak najbardziej wskazana.

Trzej mężczyźni wsiedli do Impali. Z racji braku kurtki dla Lucyfera, Sam ubrał go w podkoszulek, koszulę, jego grubą bluzę jeszcze z czasów Stanford i jesienną kurtkę, a to i tak nie wystarczyło, wnioskując z marudzenia archanioła o wszechogarniającym mrozie. Miasto na szczęście nie znajdowało się daleko, zaledwie kilkanaście minut wolnej jazdy przepełnionej przekleństwami Deana pod adresem oblodzonej jezdni. Bez zbędnych ekscesów dotarli na miejsce. Niższy Winchester zaparkował Chevroleta tuż przed wejściem do sklepu.

Na samym początku zawitali do second handu, gdzie często kupowali ubrania dla siebie. Z pensją łowcy nie było ich stać na drogą, markową odzież, ale to wcale im nie przeszkadzało – niektóre części garderoby kupione przed wieloma laty w dobrym stanie trzymały się do dziś. Poza tym, i tak większą część zarobków przeznaczali na garnitury choć w połowie przypominające te, w które odziani byli agenci FBI oraz paliwo, dlatego surowo rozplanowywali resztę wydatków.

Sklepik był mały i przytulny, z drewnianymi półkami i podłogą, a wypełniające je ciepło zachęcało do wejścia. Szafki pełne kolorowych ubrań zapraszały różnorodnością wyboru, a starsza pani stojąca za ladą uśmiechała się gościnnie. Bracia skinęli lekko głową na przywitanie.

Sam spojrzał na Lucyfera rozglądającego się po pomieszczeniu z odrazą.

– Najpierw szukamy zimowych ubrań, ciepłych i grubych, dopiero potem reszta – powiedział archaniołowi, który nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, stale marszcząc brwi. – Co jest?

– Nic – odpowiedział i zniknął w głębi sklepu.

Dean popatrzył na niego bez entuzjazmu.

– Jak mówiłem, debilny pomysł.

– Sami potrzebujemy nowych ubrań. Tobie Vanir rozciął ulubioną koszulę, tak tylko przypominam.

– Musieliśmy go brać ze sobą? – spytał Dean.

– A miał zostać w bunkrze?

– Z nim się nie da pokazywać publicznie. Mogę się założyć, że zaraz coś się stanie. – Założył ręce na piersi.

– Może i nie jest zorientowany w ludzkich sprawach, ale to nie jest przecież jakieś dziecko. Raczej wie, że ma się nie wychylać.

Dean sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili.

Sam zaczął grzebać w stosie koszulek w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co by mu się spodobało, i mimo, że wybór był ogromny, nic nie przykuło jego uwagi. Chwycił do ręki najzwyklejszą czarną koszulkę z długim rękawem, szary i zielony podkoszulek bez nadruku z dekoltem w serek, po czym wsadził je do koszyka, a następnie ruszył do działu z koszulami. Wybrał jedną dla siebie i jedną dla Lucyfera, nie patrząc na kolory. Sekcję ze spodniami mógł ominąć, ale przypomniał sobie, że anioł posiadał tylko jedną parę spodni, w dodatku za długich, dlatego grube, dresowe spodnie mniej więcej w rozmiarze Lucyfera wylądowały w koszyku. Jeansy musiałby przymierzyć, jednak w tym momencie Sam nigdzie go nie widział. Jak na zawołanie, Lucyfer wyłonił się spomiędzy wielkich regałów, taszcząc w dłoni czerwoną puchową kurtkę z kapturem oraz grubą bluzę zakładaną przez głowę.

– Nic innego mnie nie zainteresowało – wyjaśnił na wstępie i z zaciekawieniem zajrzał do koszyka.

– Nie ma czegoś mniej rzucającego się w oczy? – spytał Sam. Kurtka nie była zła, ale jej kolor wyróżniał się na tle brązowych i czarnych, przyciągając potencjalnych kieszonkowców. Łowca nie chciał, by ktokolwiek zaatakował Lucyfera, w starciu ze śmiertelną raną ciętą archanioł bez łaski był bezsilny.

– Nie. Chcę tę.

– Jeszcze brakuje, żeby tupnął nóżką – zacmokał Dean, który właśnie do nich dołączył.

– Jeśli masz jakiś problem, po prostu powiedz, nie obrażę się i postaram się nie tupać nóżką – odpowiedział Lucyfer.

– Mam dość waszych kłótni. Daj te rzeczy i idź przymierzyć spodnie – wręczył mu trzy pary jeansów, każdą w innym rozmiarze – i powiedz, które są dobre.

– Sam, byłbyś wspaniałą mamą – skomentował Dean z miną niewiniątka. – Ale twoje dziecko jest nad wyraz brzydkie.

Lucyfer puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu i zawędrował do przymierzalni.

– Serio, masz jakiś problem? – spytał Sam.

– Generalnie mam ich sporo.

– Przestań się na nim wyżywać.

– Dlaczego? Aż tak cię interesuje to, co czuje Diabeł?

– Nie, tylko…

Zabrakło mu słów. Dean zadał dobre pytanie, a Sam nie posiadał na nie odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie chciał, by Dean obrażał Lucyfera, nie potrafił tego umotywować, wiedział natomiast, że upadły anioł nie zasługiwał na otrzymywane od Deana obelgi.

Gdy Lucyfer wrócił z przymierzalni, wręczył Samowi parę jeansów, a następnie łowca chwycił z wielkiego kosza jeszcze dwie pary w tym samym rozmiarze. Dean wrzucił do koszyka flanelową koszulę i podkoszulek z logo zespołu Def Leppard, po czym wyszedł ze sklepu i stanął przy samochodzie, wydychanym powietrzem ogrzewając dłonie. Zapłaciwszy za wszystko, Sam podał Lucyferowi czerwoną kurtkę, którą ten natychmiast założył, i dołączyli do zniecierpliwionego Deana.

Siatki i Lucyfera wpakowali na tylne siedzenie. Ruszyli do kolejnego sklepu, tym razem do supermarketu oddalonego o kilka mil, by zrobić zapasy żywnościowe i toaletowe. Droga minęła w znanej im ciszy, przerywanej jedynie przez szelest nowej kurtki archanioła i jeśli Sam widział irytację na twarzy brata, starał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Dotarli pod sklep z wielkim szyldem głoszącym „Walmart". Wyszli z Impali, Lucyfer może zbyt mocno trzasnął drzwiami, przez co Dean zacisnął pięści, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, oszczędzając wszystkim kłótni.

Przeprawa przez Walmart była czystą katorgą. Powoli zbliżał się grudzień, a co za tym idzie – święta Bożego Narodzenia, dlatego ludzie niesieni świąteczną atmosferą robili zakupy na wielką kolację. Mimo, iż grudzień nawet się nie zaczął. Ameryka uwielbiała wcześnie rozpoczynać najróżniejsze sezony świąteczne, zwłaszcza Halloween, dlatego najlepszym pomysłem było zrobienie zakupów teraz, by później nie musieć stawiać czoła rozszalałemu tłumowi zapominalskich wielbicieli bożonarodzeniowego okresu.

Winchesterowie nie kultywowali tradycji obchodzenia świąt, bo jak mogli? Jak mogli cieszyć się dekorowaniem domu – którego nie posiadali – albo przystrajaniem choinki – której również nie mieli – albo otwieraniem prezentów – których do szczęścia nie potrzebowali – gdy musieli pilnować, by mordercze kreatury nie zabiły wszystkiego, co się rusza? Święta prawdopodobnie spędzą ślęcząc nad kolejną sprawą lub szukając rozwiązania na Kainowe Znamię, rok w rok to samo. Święta dla Winchesterów nie istniały.

Sam wkładał do wózka coraz to więcej rzeczy, takich jak kawa, cukier, mleko do kawy, ponieważ Lucyfer innej nie pił, chleb, składniki do kanapek, kilka batoników, szampon, maszynki do golenia, pastę do zębów i wiele, wiele innych. Dean jak zwykle od razu ruszył do sekcji z alkoholem, a Lucyfer pałętał się między stoiskami. Robiąc wstępne oględziny wózka uznał, że zebrał najpotrzebniejsze przedmioty i skierował się do kasy, gdzie stanął w okropnie długiej kolejce. Dean podszedł do niego po minucie dzierżawiąc w ręku dwie butelki swojej ulubionej szkockiej i w końcu nie wyglądał, jakby obraził się na cały świat. Głośny szelest pewnej czerwonej kurtki oznajmił, że zbliżał się Lucyfer. Znalazł się u boku Sama ze skwaszoną miną.

– Za dużo tu ludzi – skomentował pod nosem, co wywołało na twarzy Sama delikatny uśmiech.

Kolejka ciągnęła się w nieskończoność i nic nie wskazywało na to, że ten stan rzeczy zmieni się w najbliższej przyszłości. Przy kasie umiejscowiono stoisko z bateriami, więc Sam chwycił dwa opakowania, ponieważ te w jego latarce już dawno się rozładowały, a sądząc po ilości godzin, które Lucyfer spędzał przed telewizorem, to samo zwiastował pilotowi. Obok baterii wisiały także startery do różnych sieci komórkowych, co uzmysłowiło Samowi, że przydałoby się sprezentować Porannej Gwieździe telefon na wszelki wypadek. Później się tym zajmie.

Po niemożliwie długim wyczekiwaniu, nareszcie zaczęli wykładać swój towar na taśmę przesuwaną. Kasa co rusz wydawała głośne "bip", gdy ekspedientka przejeżdżała kolejnymi przedmiotami po czytniku. Młody wolontariusz zajął się pakowaniem ich rzeczy do papierowych toreb i układaniu ich z powrotem do wózka, a Lucyfer przyglądał mu się bacznie, na wypadek, gdyby chłopak chciał coś ukraść. Nie żeby miał taką możliwość w towarzystwie ochroniarzy i kamer.

Te zakupy opustoszyły ich portfele, zauważyli ze zgrozą. Jak najszybciej powinni udać się do baru w celu ograbienia pijanych harleyowców podczas gry w bilarda bądź rzutki. Z pełnym wózkiem wrócili do Chevroleta. Gdy wyładowali torby, Dean nakazał Lucyferowi, by odprowadził wózek, co ten uczynił z mniejszym lub większym entuzjazmem, zostawiając braci samych. Zamykając drzwi, starszy Winchester spojrzał na Sama. To był podstęp, wymówka do rozmowy na osobności.

– Czy to jest konieczne? – zapytał Dean z powagą.

– Czy co jest konieczne?

– No to wszystko. Te ubrania dla niego.

– Nie może chodzić w moich cały czas.

– Co masz na myśli pod pojęciem "cały czas"? – Sam uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Dean westchnął. – Jak długo zamierzamy go trzymać przy sobie?

– A co, chcesz go puścić w świat? Do ludzi?

– Jest człowiekiem, moglibyśmy go zabić… – Sam wiedział, że była to luźna, żartobliwa oferta, ale w jego głowie natychmiast włączył się alarm.

– Nie – odpowiedział, może zbyt szybko. – Nie – poprawił się, mniej poważnym tonem, by nie dawać znaków, jak bardzo zależy mu na życiu anioła.

Dean zmierzył go czujnym wzrokiem.

– Dlaczego nie możemy go puścić do ludzi? Sam mówiłeś, że nie ma już mocy, więc nikogo nie zabije. A jeśli zacznie rozpowiadać, kim jest, nikt mu nie uwierzy i zamkną go w wariatkowie.

– W wariatkowie nie jest tak kolorowo, jak sobie wyobrażasz – syknął.

– A czy ja mówię, że jest? Też w nim byłem i wiem, co się tam dzieje.

– Tylko, że wtedy byliśmy tam razem.

Brwi Deana wykonały dziwny taniec na jego czole, gdy usłyszał oskarżycielską nutę w głosie brata.

– O co ci chodzi?

Sam nie miał siły mu tego tłumaczyć. Nie miał siły, ale też nie chciał wywoływać u Deana wyrzutów sumienia, których i tak mu nie brakowało, poprzez oskarżenie o zbyt rzadkie wizyty, gdy dwa lata temu trafił do psychiatryka powodowany halucynacjami. Wtedy odczuł, że Dean nie przejmował się jego stanem, nie odwiedzał go i nie pytał o to, jak się czuł. A właśnie wtedy go potrzebował, potrzebował czegoś, czego mógł się trzymać, co pozwalało mu rozróżnić rzeczywistość od halucynacji, potrzebował kotwicy. Dean był jego kotwicą. Ale Deana wtenczas przy nim nie było.

– O nic. Wracajmy – rzekł tylko, by zakończyć temat i uwolnić się od palącego wzroku brata. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Lucyfera, który już dawno powinien wrócić, ale Lucyfera nie było w pobliżu. – Lucyfer? – zawołał cicho, bowiem nie chciał wyjść na wyznawcę Szatana, a że w okolicy roiło się od staruszek, a on wykrzykiwał imię stwórcy grzechu, było to bardzo możliwe.

Dean zamknął samochód i wraz z Samem na powrót zawitali do sklepu, lecz nigdzie nie zauważyli czerwonej kurtki archanioła. Serce podeszło Samowi do gardła, lecz nie chciał wysuwać pochopnych wniosków, Lucyfer na pewno gdzieś był… Może przy stoisku z modelami telewizorów, bo strasznie je lubił, albo przy dziale z książkami. Musiał tu być. Rozdzielili się, Dean zajął się wschodnią i północną częścią sklepu, a Sam – zachodnią i południową. Sprawdzał w każdej alejce, pchając się przez tłum, nie zważając na oburzone warknięcia klientów, między każdym regałem, przy każdym stoisku, przy kasach. Zniknął. Zaczęło mu się robić gorąco, gdy biegał po stosunkowo dużym markecie w poszukiwaniu swojego anioła, po którym ślad zaginął.

– Przepraszam – zapytał przypadkową kobietę oglądającą zabawki dla dzieci – czy widziała pani blondyna, mniej więcej takiego wzrostu – dłonią wskazał, jakiej wysokości był Lucyfer – około czterdziestki? Miał czerwoną puchową kurtkę.

– Niestety nie, przykro mi – odpowiedziała, wyraźnie nieprzejęta. – Niech pan zapyta ochroniarza.

– Dziękuję – rzucił i odszedł w kierunku najbliższego ochroniarza stojącego przy drzwiach.

Wyjaśnił mu sytuację i ubłagał o pozwolenie na sprawdzenie zapisu z kamer. Z początku czarnoskóry ochroniarz nie chciał się zgodzić, ale pod naporem próśb zaprowadził Sama do małego pokoiku z mnóstwem monitorów. Razem przejrzeli nagrania, które jednak nic mu nie dały. Ochroniarz patrzył na Sama z niedowierzaniem, bo z opisu łowcy wynikało, że dorosły mężczyzna zgubił się w sklepie, co zdarzało się dość rzadko, prawie nigdy. Winchester, chcąc usprawiedliwić swoje obawy, dodał, że poszukiwany przez niego blondyn nie był w najlepszym stanie umysłu. Mężczyzna zapytał, czy istnieje potrzeba zgłoszenia zaginięcia, ale Sam zaprzeczył.

Wychodząc z pomieszczenia spotkał Deana.

– Masz go? – spytał Sam.

– Jakby wyparował.

Brunet przetarł oczy, po czym ucisnął nasadę nosa. Gdzie Lucyfer mógł pójść? Doskonale wiedział, że miał się nie oddalać, do cholery!

– Świetnie, zgubiliśmy Diabła. Do listy zakupów powinieneś dopisać smycz – zażartował Dean.

Samowi nie było w tym momencie do śmiechu, dlatego rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– Dzwoń po Casa – powiedział.

– Po co Cas? On ma swoje sprawy, jakbyś zapomniał.

– Czy Cas kiedykolwiek przełożył coś ponad nas?

Dean zacisnął szczękę i po chwili namysłu wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Sam wiedział, że Castiel kilka razy wybrał kogoś innego, ale koniec końców to Winchesterowie liczyli się dla niego najbardziej.

Minęła niecała minuta, gdy anioł pojawił się przed nimi.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

– Lucyfer zniknął – wyjaśnił Sam. – Wiem, że potraficie wyczuwać inne anioły. Gdzie on jest?

Castiel rozglądnął się po parkingu, mrużąc oczy, ale potrząsnął głową.

– Wybacz, Sam, ale nie mogę go znaleźć.

– Dlaczego? – zdenerwował się wysoki łowca.

– Wyczuwam łaski moich braci i sióstr, jednak Lucyfera się to nie tyczy, ponieważ on nie jest już aniołem.

Słowa Castiela zapadły ciężko w głowie Sama i przez jakiś czas odbijały się echem. Był tego świadom. Wiedział, że Lucyfer utracił łaskę. Ale stwierdzenie Casa, ujęte w taki a nie inny sposób spowodowało, że ogarnął go nieopisany żal dla archanioła, który utracił jedyną rzecz w swoim życiu, którą otrzymał od Boga, która czyniła go tym, kim był. Sam nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć – wizja zagubionego Lucyfera, bez łaski, bez znajomości otoczenia, bez niczego błąkającego się po nieznanym wywoływała u niego mdłości.

Znaleźli się w kropce.

– A co, jeśli ktoś go porwał? – zasugerował Sam nawiedzany różnymi, nieprzyjemnymi scenariuszami.

– Po co ktoś miałby go porywać? – parsknął Dean. – Przecież nikt nie wie, że to Diabeł.

Miał pewną słuszność, przyznał w duchu Sam. Lecz w tym samym momencie przypomniała mu się sytuacja sprzed kilku dni.

– Demony potrafią go rozpoznać.

Nastawienie Naberiusa względem Lucyfera wskazywało na to, że demony nie pałały miłością do ich stwórcy, przynajmniej nie wszystkie. Bracia popatrzyli na siebie.

– Crowley – rzekli wspólnie, po czym Dean znów wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do króla Piekła.

Po męczącej rozmowie z uciążliwym demonem, Dean oznajmił, że Crowley się z nimi spotka pod warunkiem, że łańcuchy i ludzka krew nie będzie brała w tym udziału. Trzej mężczyźni wsiedli do Impali i pojechali do bunkra.

 

.

 

Crowley czekał na nich przed bunkrem, odziany w swój zwyczajowy czarny garnitur i płaszcz, z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem plątającym się na ustach.

– Łoś! – zawołał na widok Sama. – I wiewiór. Cóż za miłe, choć muszę przyznać nieco niespodziewane, spotkanie. Czym sobie zasłużyłem na wasz telefon?

– Mamy do ciebie pewną sprawę – powiedział Dean zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – wymruczał, a Sam przewrócił oczami.

– Może wejdziemy do środka?

– Gentleman, jak zwykle. – Crowley uśmiechnął się filuternie i czekał, aż łowcy otworzą drzwi, nim ruszył się z miejsca.

Gdy znaleźli się głównym pokoju, demon zagwizdał z podziwem.

– Muszę przyznać, ładnie się tu urządziliście. Wcześniej jakoś nie miałem okazji zaszczycić oka tymi pięknymi, hebanowymi meblami. Ludzie jednak mają odrobinę gustu.

– Zasmucę cię, nasza rozmowa nie będzie dotyczyła architektury – przerwał mu Dean.

– Szkoda. – Obrócił się po raz ostatni i spojrzał na łowców i towarzyszącego im Castiela.

– Cas, widzę, że odzyskałeś łaskę. Powiedz, komu musiałeś się podlizać?

– Skończ z tą błazenadą.

– Sam, coś ty dzisiaj taki nie w humorze?

– Mam swoje powody.

– Czy ma to jakiś związek z Lucyferem?

Sam przełknął ślinę.

– Skąd o nim wiesz?

– Czyli to nie plotki – stwierdził demon, wyciągając ręce z kieszeni. – A już miałem nadzieję… – Mężczyzna usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i założył nogę na nogę. – No, słucham was.

– O jakich plotkach mówisz? – spytał Dean.

– Piekło nie próżnuje, mój drogi, i większa jego część interesuje się ludzkimi poczynaniami, a już zwłaszcza drobnymi grzeszkami celebrytów. Szczególnie popularne są siostry Kardashian. Ciąża Kim nami wstrząsnęła. Nasza dziewczynka tak szybko dorasta... – Crowley najwyraźniej specjalnie rozgadywał się nie na temat, byleby ich rozdrażnić. – Piekło aż huczało. Mówię wam, demony to najwięksi plotkarze, jakich poznał świat.

– Crowley… – ostrzegł Dean.

– Już dobrze, wiewiórze. Jakiś ty niecierpliwy. Mam coś, co ci się spodoba. Ale to potem. Jak już mówiłem, demony plotkują bardziej niż nastoletnie cheerleaderki zachwycające się łydkami Ryana. I uwierzcie mi, ile ja się musiałem o nich nasłuchać, by zdobyć jedną, marną duszę. Lepiej szybko pozbądźcie się Abaddona, mój biznes umiera. – Twarz Crowleya wykrzywiła się w dzikim uśmiechu na widok min Winchesterów. – Jeden z demonów. Joseph... Jerry… Nie, Jeffrey, poinformował mnie dość dawno, że Klatka Lucyfera opustoszała. Oczywiście, nie uwierzyłem mu, demonom nie można ufać, co nie zmienia faktu, że zasiał we mnie wątpliwości. Jeffrey najwyraźniej przed śmiercią rozpowiedział innym o swej obserwacji, ponieważ na dole zapanowała anarchia i uformował się nowy obóz, zwolenników Lucyfera, który piekielnie utrudnia pracę moim demonom. Że nie wspomnę, że zaczęli się wykruszać.

– Czyli co, demony wiedzą o ucieczce Lucyfera? – dopytywał Sam, chcąc pozyskać jak najwięcej szczegółów.

– Demony, anioły pewnie też. Jestem jednak niezmiernie zdziwiony, że jeszcze nic z tym nie zrobiliście. Pozwalacie mu się tak panoszyć? Myślałem, że pragniecie jego śmierci.

– Co jeszcze wiesz o Lucyferze?

Bracia uzgodnili, że nie powiedzą Crowleyowi o utraconej łasce Lucyfera ani o tym, że tymczasowo mieszka razem z nimi. Oraz o jego zniknięciu. Nie musiał wiedzieć.

– A co ja z tego będę miał? – zaciekawił się, zmieniając ułożenie nóg. Złączył je w kostkach, a palce splótł i położył na udach.

– No nie wiem, życie? – zaproponował Dean sarkastycznie.

– Dean, Dean, Dean… – zacmokał. – Nie zabijecie mnie. Poza tym, że jestem waszym najlepszym przyjacielem, potrzebujecie mnie. Ty mnie potrzebujesz. – Wskazał palcem starszego łowcę.

Dean zrobił krok w tył.

– Ja?

– Owszem, najdroższy. Jak chcesz pokonać Abaddona bez mojej pomocy?

– Pracujemy nad tym.

– Naiwność zawsze była twoją słabą stroną. Tak właściwie, to gdzie jest Lucyfer?

– Aktualnie przebywa w innym miejscu – odpowiedział Castiel.

Crowley wydął usta.

– Mamy do ciebie prośbę.

– Słucham, łosiu.

– Chcemy, byś dowiedział się czegoś od swoich demonów na temat Lucyfera.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – Crowley wstał i podszedł do łowców. Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć Samowi w oczy.

– Jak mówiłeś, jesteś naszym najlepszym przyjacielem.

Crowley pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

– Nie. – Błysnął ostatnim uśmiechem, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu, nim Sam zdążył coś dodać.


	25. Przymierze

– Dean, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Dean uniósł dłoń i palcem uciszył anioła.

– Posłuchaj, nie ma sensu we włóczeniu się po okolicy o tej godzinie. Gdyby tam był, już dawno byś go znalazł. Nie, Sam, nie próbuję… Przestań, dobrze wiesz, że… – Dean westchnął głośno, ściskając komórkę z całej siły. Sam potrafił być czasem boleśnie wręcz uparty. – Tak, wiem, co powiedziałem wcześniej i… Nie mam żadnych ukrytych celów w jego śmierci, powtarzasz się. – Pokiwał głową, mimo iż Sam nie mógł tego zobaczyć. – Tak. Tak. Nie. Mówię tylko, że skoro do tej pory się nie znalazł, może pora przestać szukać? Sam? Sam! Sa… Cholera! – przeklął chowając telefon. – Co jest, Cas?

– Przyszedłem nie w porę?

– Nie, tylko… Sama nie ma od kilku godzin, próbowałem go przekonać, żeby wrócił, ale on oczywiście robi swoje.

– Macie coś wspólnego.

Dean popatrzył na anioła spode łba.

– Nie musisz mi mówić. O czym chciałeś gadać?

Anioł usiadł na jednym z wielu krzeseł ustawionych w bibliotece, wykładając ręce na stół. Złączył palce, po czym poważnie spojrzał na łowcę.

– W dniu zniknięcia Lucyfera – zaczął powoli – widziałem się z Gadreelem.

Wyznanie Castiela sprawiło, że i Dean usiadł.

– Znowu? – zapytał spokojnie, choć tego, co czuł, nie mógł określić spokojem. Był wściekły. – Czyli to były te „ważne anielskie sprawy"?

– Tak. Gadreel zgodził się na przymierze.

– Mhm, wszystko fajnie, ale czy pomyślałeś, że skoro tak łatwo opuścił Metatrona, z równą łatwością może opuścić ciebie?

– Przyznaję, przemknęło mi to przez myśl.

– Czyli jeszcze nie jesteś stracony. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Na jakiej podstawie wierzysz w szczerość jego intencji? To znaczy, oprócz tego, że ci to powiedział. Bo jak wiadomo, anioły nie kłamią i można im ufać na słowo.

– To ci się nie spodoba… – Cas mruknął, unikając wzroku Deana.

– Śmiało, nie wstydź się – zachęcił go, chociaż miał wrażenie, że nie chciał wiedzieć, co Castiel miał mu do powiedzenia.

– Metatron postanowił połączyć siły z Michałem.

Jeśli wcześniej rozważał napoczęcie nowej butelki szkockiej, teraz miał pewność, że bez większej ilości alkoholu nie przebrnie przez tę rozmowę.

 

.

 

Sam jeździł w kółko prawie cały dzisiejszy dzień. Wczorajszy również. I przedwczorajszy.

I nic.

Absolutnie nic.

Nie godził się z myślą, że najwyższy czas przestać go szukać. Nie, był Winchesterem, a oni się tak łatwo nie poddawali, nawet gdy szanse były znikome. Znajdzie go.

Oplatając skostniałe palce wokół kierownicy, skręcił w kolejną ulicę. Łudził się, że Lucyfer błądził po ciemnych zaułkach, że może jednak nikt go nie porwał, że po prostu odszedł i się zgubił, że nie groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo. Ale trzeciego dnia te domysły przestały go uspokajać i stracił nadzieję na odnalezienie go szwendającego się po ulicach Kansas.

Cały ten czas czuł na barkach brzemię odpowiedzialności za jego zniknięcie. Czuł nieprzyjemny supeł w żołądku, a do tego dochodziły obawy o stan psychiczny Porannej Gwiazdy, który ostatnio nie radził sobie z pewną, nieznaną Samowi, sprawą.

Skoro Piekło nie chciało pomóc, został zmuszony do zwrócenia się do przeciwnej strony.

 

.

 

Crowleya pozbawiono jego biura dość dawno temu. Biura, i nie tylko. Odebrano mu pozycję. A czym był król Piekła bez tytułu? Zwykłym demonem. On zwykłym demonem? Niedopuszczalne!

Przeklęty Abaddon i jej przeklęci zwolennicy. Przeklęty cały ten interes. Dlaczego nie skorzystał z okazji i nie przeszedł na emeryturę, gdy akurat _miał_ taką możliwość? Chociaż ogrom emocji byłby nie do zniesienia i to trzymało go z dala od ludzkiej krwi. Poza tym, nie przekazałby pałeczki komuś, kto o zarządzaniu duszami nie miał pojęcia, jeszcze nie upadł na głowę. Pomyślałby kto! Wielki król skapitulował, ponieważ nie poradził sobie z byle rycerzykiem. Świetny nagłówek do brukowca!

Lucyfer był na wolności. Że też Winchesterowie pomyśleli, żeby on – król demonów! – pomógł im uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje na temat osoby, ba, kreatury, która jednym pstryknięciem palców mogła się pozbyć całej demonicznej społeczności. Owszem, sporadycznie miewał szalone pomysły, ale bądźmy szczerzy, nie był samobójcą. Łoś i wiewiór dobrze wiedzieli, że gdy Lucyfer już skończy z ludźmi, zabierze się za istoty po stokroć gorsze od ludzi. Z czego na pierwszy ogień poszedłby on, jako że stał na ich czele i kiepsko zarządzał Piekłem przez ostatnie kilka lat, odkąd to Sam i Dean postanowili zwalczać siły ciemności zaczynając od prób zamknięcia bram Piekła na zawsze.

Zawsze ci Winchesterowie! O ile świat byłby piękniejszy bez ich wtrącania się!

Coś mu w tej całej historyjce nie pasowało, a mianowicie względny brak armagedonu, brak oznak obecności potężnego archanioła stąpającego po Ziemi, a także to, że jak dotąd żaden z jego demonów – ogólnie, żaden demon – nie zgłosił nikomu, ani jemu, ani Abaddonowi, że gdzieś ów anioła widział. Niemniej jednak zdziwił go fakt, że głupi i głupszy zwrócili się z nietypową prośbą akurat do niego? Czyż ten ich anioł nie był dla nich większą pomocą?

Oczywiście, zaraz po powrocie ze spotkania z Winchesterami, którzy w zaistniałych okolicznościach wydawali się nazbyt spokojni, posłał swą zaufaną sługę na przeszpiegi, nakazując jej wzmożoną dyskrecję. Chciał się dowiedzieć, co łowcy kombinowali.

 

.

 

– Co to znaczy, że postanowili złączyć siły? – warknął Dean nalewając do szklaneczki nową porcję alkoholu.

– Myślę, że wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno. Metatron pragnie władzy nad aniołami, a wraz z Michałem jest w stanie osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Ostrożność Skryby działa na naszą niekorzyść, ponieważ nie chcą się dzielić planami z postronnymi, więc nie znam szczegółów ich współpracy. Gadreel ani Hamon, nikt nie jest wtajemniczony.

– Więc zrób z tym coś! I dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam od razu?

– Mieliście wtenczas inne zmartwienia, nie miałem zamiaru dolewać oliwy do ognia.

Dean odstawił szkło na stolik z głośnym hukiem.

Jeszcze tego im brakowało! Nie dość, że musiał pilnować Sama, który przez ostatnie trzy dni chodził jak struty, to na domiar złego dwa potężne anioły postanowiły zrobić sobie miłosne gniazdko tuż przed jego nosem. Miło z ich strony, że jak dotąd nie zorganizowali żadnej rzezi. Ponoć niektórzy skrzydlaci nie grzeszyli kurtuazją, na szczęście Metaćwok się do nich nie zaliczał.

– Dean, nie rozumiem, jednego dnia jesteś zły o moje próby ponownego zjednoczenia zastępów Nieba, a drugiego jesteś zły z całkowicie innego powodu; że mam zbyt mało informacji. – Castiel podparł ręce o boki i z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w oczy łowcy, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

Dean uniósł brwi, zdziwiony tą nagłą arogancją Casa, tak do niego niepodobną. Choć, gdyby chciał się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, zdziwiłby się, że wygarnął mu dopiero teraz. On sam zachowywał się jak humorzasta nastolatka, faktycznie, szybko zmieniał opinie i priorytety, ale nad tym nie mógł panować, bo Znamię Kaina przerzucało go z jednej skrajności w drugą.

Już chciał odpyskować aniołowi, gdy po bunkrze rozległ się dźwięk trzaskanych z niemałą siłą drzwi. Wrócił Sam. Nie wiedział, o Metatronie i Michale i Dean zastanawiał się, czy to dobry pomysł, by w ogóle go uświadamiać o sytuacji w Niebie, zważywszy na jego stan. Lecz nie było sensu w ukrywaniu tego, Sam prędzej czy później poznałby prawdę, a Castiel nie umiał kłamać, więc musieli mu łagodnie przekazać o anielskim przymierzu.

 

.

 

Bartłomiej przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu wolnym krokiem, myśląc. Gdy jego szpieg, Elijah, powiadomił go o spisku Metatrona i Michała, ogarnęła go wściekłość. Podczas, gdy on stał w miejscu, Skryba szybko posuwał się do przodu, werbując nie tylko archanioła, ale i podążające za nim pionki, co znacznie powiększyło jego armię i obniżyło szansę na zwycięstwo jego własnej armii, która i tak do wielkich nie należała.

Rozkazał zebrać swych najlepszych poddanych i stawić im się w jego gabinecie. Pierwszy pojawił się Nekael, później Elijah i Meron, a na końcu Ramara w towarzystwie Shepherda i Rachiel. Gdy zawitali do biura Bartłomieja, ten powitał ich ciepłym uśmiechem. Anioły starały się odwzajemnić uśmiech.

– Nie będę was okłamywał – przyznał na rozpoczęcie – napotkaliśmy na naszej drodze niewielkie przeszkody. Jak już zapewne wiecie, Michał dołączył do naszej walki, postanowił jednak wybrać stronę oponenta. I nie mogę mu się dziwić. Skryba jest świadom swojej siły, nie trudno przyznać, że gdyby walka miała się odbyć w najbliższych dniach, przegralibyśmy ją z kretesem. – Anioły wpatrywały się w wodza uważnie, a ich kamienne miny wyrażały pełen profesjonalizm, zero jakiegokolwiek zawahania, zero uczuć. Właśnie za to Bartłomiej ich cenił. – Jestem gotów posunąć się do drastycznych środków, dlatego was dzisiaj tutaj zebrałem. Mam dla was zadania. – Anioły kiwnęły głową jak jeden mąż. – Rachiel.

– Tak, panie?

– Ty zajmiesz się śledzeniem Castiela. Jego brak aktywności mnie niepokoi. Jak wiadomo, może kręcić się przy Winchesterach, więc namierzenie go nie będzie trudne.

– Oczywiście, sir.

Rachiel natychmiast wyszła z biura.

– Meronie, dla ciebie wyznaczyłem infiltrację kółka różańcowego w hrabstwie Carter, potrzebujemy lepszych naczyń, niektórzy skarżą się na… uwieranie.

– Tak jest. – Anioł kiwnął głową i ruszył za Rachielą.

– Ty, Ramaro, musisz dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat pojawienia się Michała na Ziemi. Opuścił Klatkę, ale nie mamy pewności, że zrobił to jedynie on. W tym celu skontaktujesz się z demonami, nie interesuje mnie, jak będzie przebiegało spotkanie. Masz wolną wolę. – Anielica bez słowa zniknęła za drzwiami. – Natomiast Elijah wróci do Metatrona i postara się zdobyć więcej szczegółów. Wspominałeś kiedyś o Hamonie, wydawał się być łatwym celem.

Gdy Elijah wyszedł z biura, Bartłomiej spojrzał przenikliwie na pozostałą dwójkę, bowiem to im miał zamiar zlecić najważniejsze zadanie.

– Nekael i Shepherd. Wy, moi drodzy, spotkacie się z Malachiaszem. Poprzednia próba skontaktowania się nie odbyła się po mojej myśli. Jeśli Malachiasz chce spotkać się twarzą w twarz, niech tak będzie. Wy macie zaaranżować to spotkanie, postarajcie się to zrobić bez rozlewu krwi.

– Tak jest – powiedzieli wspólnie i zostawili Bartłomieja samego na pastwę myśli.

Za długo bezczynnie czekał, nie podejmował żadnych kroków, co odbiło się na nim, raczej nieprzyjemnie. Świadomość, że może przegrać, zaburzała jego wizję idealnego świata, więc musiał zacząć działać.

 

.

 

– Co? – Sam ponowił pytanie po raz setny, wciąż nie dowierzając słowom Castiela.

– Metatron i Michał…

– Słyszałem. Po prostu… Dlaczego?

– Tego nie wiem. Ich współpraca jest świeża, nie chcą zdradzać szczegółów ani planów. Gadreel obiecał, że jak tylko się czegoś dowie…

– Czyli ot tak zgadzamy się na Gadreela? – parsknął Dean.

– Dean… Więc czego tak właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz? – zapytał Castiel, a głos jego naszpikowany był zmęczeniem i irytacją.

– Że znajdziesz jakiś sposób, który nie ma nic wspólnego z Gadreelem. Nie zgadzam się na nic, w czym ten sukinsyn bierze udział.

– Nie potrzebuję twojej zgody – oburzył się. – To jest coś na większą skalę, a twoje zakazy i nakazy tylko utrudniają mi pracę. Myślisz, że ten problem odbije się na was? Na ludziach?

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział Sam. – A naczynia? To są ludzie, i gdy zginie anioł, zginie też człowiek. To jest nasza sprawa.

– To wojna aniołów. Zginą wasi bracia, ale także i moi. Nie będę stał z założonymi rękoma i wybrzydzał, czyją pomoc mogę otrzymać, a czyjej nie, tylko dlatego, bo jeden anioł zabił waszego przyjaciela, na to niestety nie mam czasu.

Dean świdrował wzrokiem sylwetkę Castiela, jakby chciał ją podpalić samym patrzeniem. Anioł zaczynał zmieniać strony, zaczynał się od nich oddalać na rzecz innych skrzydlatych, i Dean nie rozumiał tego, jak Cas mógł chcieć uratować anioły, które jeszcze niedawno chciały go zabić. To nie była jego rodzina, nie taka, jaką on tworzył z Samem, ale taka, przez którą się cierpi, która wymaga zbyt wiele i daje zbyt mało.

– Jeśli to was przekona, wtajemniczę Gadreela i powiem mu o Lucyferze, a on wypyta garnizon Metatrona. Może któryś z aniołów wie coś na ten temat – zaproponował dla złagodzenia atmosfery.

– Nie.

– Tak.

Dean i Cas jednocześnie spojrzeli na Sama.

– Słucham? – zapytał Dean.

– Tak. Niech go wtajemniczy – powiedział spokojnie.

– Tobie też odbiło?

– Crowley się od nas odwrócił, ale i tak najwidoczniej nic nie wiedział, więc to żadna strata.

– Okej, ale to nie ma związku z Gadreelem.

Dean zmarszczył brwi. Czy Sam był aż tak zdesperowany, by szukać pomocy u anioła, który wyrządził mu tyle krzywd? Który jemu wyrządził tyle krzywd? Wspomnienie Kevina leżącego bez życia na podłodze w bunkrze, a także ciężar martwego ciała proroka na jego rękach nie opuszczał go ani na chwilę. Bezsensownej śmierci, którą zginął Tran, nie potrafił wybaczyć.

– Lucyfer jest nam potrzebny, on jako jedyny może przekonać Michała, by zmienił strony – wyjaśnił Sam.

– Ale Gadreel? Kurwa, przecież to _Gadreel_!

– Dean, nie zapominaj, że darzę go taką samą nienawiścią, co ty. Ale Cas ma rację, nasze relacje z Gadreelem nie mogą być ważniejsze niż dobro ludzi i świata.

– Nie widzę w tym żadnej przeszkody – parsknął.

– Dobra, więc co chcesz zrobić bez informacji o zamiarach aniołów? – zaatakował Sam. – Chcesz tam pójść i zabić ich anielskim ostrzem albo podpalić świętym olejem? Taki masz plan?

– Brzmi całkiem nieźle.

Nie, wcale nie brzmiało to nieźle. Deanowi nawet nie przemknęło to przez myśl, w walce wręcz byli bez szans. Układ z Gadreelem był ich jedyną nadzieją.

– Świetnie. Ale raczej sam ich wszystkich nie zabijesz. Bo ja się na to nie piszę.

– Dobra, dość. Przestańmy o tym rozmawiać, bo i tak niczego nie wymyślimy. Znalazłem sprawę w Ohio, jutro jedziemy z samego rana, więc lepiej idź spać. Jest późno, wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni. – Był zbyt dumny, by przyznać, że zgadza się na pomysł Castiela, dlatego musiał zmienić temat.

Wyszedł z pokoju głównego i skierował się do swojej sypialni, gdzie czekała na niego nienapoczęta butelka whisky, którą ukrywał przed Samem.

Noc zapowiadała się jak każda inna. Przepełniona rozmyślaniami, wątpliwościami i wyrzutami sumienia.


	26. Spotkanie

Gdy po pięciogodzinnej jeździe dotarli do hrabstwa Ringgold w stanie Iowa, wynajęli pokój w małym motelu, gdzie zostawili wszystkie swoje rzeczy, po czym ruszyli zebrać dowody. Na stroje agentów federalnych narzucili ciepłe płaszcze, wsiedli do Impali i pojechali na posterunek policji.

Stan Iowa ostatnimi czasy nawiedzał potwór. Bracia jeszcze nie wiedzieli jaki. Hrabstwo Boone, hrabstwo Harrison, hrabstwo Cass – a to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej, było tego znacznie więcej, ale władze stanu maskowali zdarzenia atakami pum, szopów albo innych małych drapieżników, by niepotrzebnie nie wzbudzać popłochu wśród ludzi.

Dean zaparkował Impalę przed posterunkiem i wraz z Samem skierował się do budynku. Najnowsze morderstwo było sprzed tygodnia, jednak łowcy mieli na głowie inne problemy i zaniedbali polowania, przez co nie zwrócili uwagi na powtarzający się schemat zbrodni – wszystkie ofiary zamieszkiwały farmy, a ich zgonom towarzyszyły również zdychające zwierzęta.

Nie dało się ukryć, że funkcjonariusze zdziwili się przybyciem FBI do zwykłego morderstwa, ale jeśli mieli jakieś zastrzeżenia, przemilczeli je. Winchesterowie, jednak w tym wypadku agent Collins i agent Gabriel, poprosili o akta sprawy, tej i jej podobnych; zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni, raporty koronera, zeznania świadków i rodzin zmarłych oraz o informowanie ich na bieżąco o postępie śledztwa, zostawiając za sobą wizytówki. Zaopatrzeni w niezbędne do rozpoczęcia polowania poszlaki, wrócili do motelu Skylark. Nie widzieli sensu w przesłuchiwaniu okolicznych teraz, bowiem nie znali szczegółów sprawy, a chcieli być przygotowani do rozmów z mieszkańcami hrabstwa, dlatego rozmowy zostawili na jutro.

Rozłożyli dokumenty na stoliku, przebrali się w wygodniejsze ubrania i zaczęli czytać.

 

.

 

W międzyczasie trójka aniołów stojących w lesie, gdzieś na nikomu nieznanym odludziu, zacięcie dyskutowała o sytuacji w Niebie. Takie spotkania zawsze były podszyte obawami o odkrycie tajnego spisku, ale obalenie rządów Metatrona wymagało poświęcenia. Jeden z nich rozglądał się nerwowo, co jakiś czas pocierając czoło. Castiel, widząc jego zdenerwowanie, próbował go uspokoić. Wiedział, że ów dwójka ryzykowała więcej niż on – będąc najbardziej zaufanymi aniołami Skryby nie można było tego uniknąć – ponieważ to oni odpowiedzieliby za zdradę życiem, ścigani przez hordy zastępów Metatrona.

– Hamonie, wiem, że się stresujesz. Ale wierz mi, czynisz dobrze. Jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczny za twoje poświęcenie – powiedział Castiel pokrzepiająco. – Tobie również, Gadreelu.

Anioł kiwnął głową w milczeniu, zachowując poważny wyraz twarzy.

– Coraz więcej braci zgłasza się do mnie, mówią, że są zmęczeni – rzekł Hamon, stąpając z nogi na nogę. – Nie chcą już walczyć, mają dość rozlewu krwi, ciągłego zabijania innych aniołów, nawet tych z poprzedniego garnizonu, swoich przyjaciół. – Rudowłosy przełknął ślinę i zerknął na Gadreela. – Chcą zorganizować powstanie. Radziłem im, by tego nie robili, by po prostu odeszli, lecz oni trwają w przekonaniu, że tylko śmierć Metatrona może ich wyzwolić.

– Wewnętrzna walka byłaby błędem – przyznał Castiel, marszcząc czoło. – Nie ma porównania między chcącymi odejść a jego zwolennikami, to zakończy się śmiercią wielu, wielu…

– O tym samym pomyślałem – wtrącił Hamon. – Nie słuchają.

– Zbyt wielu poniosło klęskę – powiedział Gadreel, a głos jego był niczym grzmot rozbrzmiewający w cichą noc.

– Musicie ich przekonać, by tego nie robili.

– Hannah tylko podjudza tych, którzy jeszcze nie zdecydowali, czy dołączą do walki.

– Porozmawiam z nią.

Castiel popatrzył na Gadreela uparcie wpatrującego się w pierwszy śnieg pokrywający ziemię. Nigdy nie patrzył mu w oczy, ale chyba nie tylko jemu, Hamona też ani razu nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem. Od jego postawy bił chłód, dystans, jakby do wszystkiego, co go otaczało, nawet do natury. Pobyt w niebiańskim więzieniu coś w nim zabił, na szczęście tym samym zrodził chęć odkupienia dawnych win, a to znacznie ułatwiało Castielowi działanie.

– Hamonie, mam do ciebie prośbę. Niepokoi mnie brak podjęcia jakichkolwiek kroków ze strony Metatrona dotyczących mej niesubordynacji. Chciałbym, żebyś dowiedział się, czy planuje coś z tym zrobić.

Po chwili namysłu, anioł kiwnął głową.

– Nie martw się, nie wykryją cię. – Hamon zniknął, tak samo, jak zniknął oficjalny ton Castiela. – Do ciebie mam jeszcze jeden interes – zwrócił się do Gadreela. – Ma to związek z Samem i Deanem.

Gadreel podniósł wzrok znad okazałego kamienia i przelotnie spojrzał w oczy Castiela. Wzmianka o Samie sprawiła, że anioł się zgarbił, a na jego zwykle kamiennej twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt wstydu, jednak zniknęło w ułamku sekundy.

– Dotyczącą?

– Doskonale wiemy, że przez moją naiwność w stosunku do Metatrona Niebo zostało zamknięte, a nasi braci i siostry wypędzeni. Myślę, że zaklęcie odbiło się na wszystkich aniołach i właśnie stąd obecność Michała, który wydostał się z Klatki... Nie tylko on z niej uciekł.

Gadreel otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Dopiero po trzeciej próbie udało mu się coś powiedzieć.

– L–Lucyfer? – głos zadrżał mu delikatnie.

– Tak.

Anioł wypuścił powietrze nosem i widocznie zadrżał. Zacisnął zęby, przez co mocno zarysowana szczęka jego naczynia stała się jeszcze bardziej widoczna.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – zapytał cicho.

 

.

 

– Najlepszym trafem byłby wampir, ale na zwłokach nie ma śladów kłów – powiedział Sam przeglądając zdjęcia ciał. – Jedynie małe nacięcie na szyi, czasem skroni.

– Może ten wampir nie lubi brudzić sobie rączek? – zasugerował Dean.

– Wyssana krew pasuje. No i atakuje tylko w nocy. Nie wygląda ci to na zbyt czystą robotę? Na pościeli nigdy nie było krwi.

– A lamia?

– Zależy, mówisz o tej słowiańskiej czy greckiej?

– Greckiej. Bobby kiedyś na nią polował.

– Lamie zabijały wyłącznie mężczyzn, a w aktach sprawdziłem, że częstszymi ofiarami były kobiety.

– A ta słowiańska?

– Żywi się krwią – rzekł po przeczytaniu krótkiej informacji w jeden z wielu ksiąg.

– Pijawki też – parsknął Dean.

– Słowiańska lamia wywołuje susze w okręgu, w którym się pojawi. Tutaj padało przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Farmerzy zaczęli się skarżyć.

– Na co mieliby się skarżyć, jest początek grudnia. I tak nic im teraz nie wyrośnie...

– Niektóre plony rosną w zimie.

– Polowanie – przypomniał Dean. – Zajmujemy się potworem, nie problemami farmerów. Co z tymi zdychającymi końmi?

Sam zerknął do teczki.

– Wygląda na to, że przy co drugiej ofierze ginie zwierzę. – Dean mruknął i kiwnął głową. – Posłuchaj tego: „Z zeznań świadków wynika, że zwierzyna posiadała brud na kopytach, mimo iż właściciele zarzekali się, że dnia poprzedniego zostały one wyczyszczone. Nikt nie wchodził do stajni, gdy była ona zamknięta przez gospodarza – jedynego, który miał w posiadaniu wszystkie klucze.".

– Konie uciekały, wielkie mi co.

– Gdy polowaliśmy na piekielne ogary, byliśmy na farmie, jeśli oczywiście pamiętasz cokolwiek z tamtejszego pobytu, poza tą uroczą brunetką.

– Hej, pamiętam wszystko! – oburzył się Dean. – Co to ma wspólnego?

– Stodoły, stajnie i inne budynki były zamknięte na cztery spusty, nikt nie mógł tam wejść.

– Prócz właściciela.

– Po co miałby zabijać własne zwierzęta?

Pytanie Sama pozostało bez odpowiedzi.

Wybiła godzina czwarta, więc postanowili iść do pobliskiej knajpy, bo doskwierający głód przeszkadzał w logicznym myśleniu.

 

.

 

– Mam zdobyć informacje na temat Lucyfera? – zapytał Gadreel robiąc krok w tył? – Dlaczego prosisz mnie o coś takiego?

– Ponieważ znajdujesz się blisko Metatrona, a co za tym idzie, blisko Michała, który spędził z Lucyferem dużo czasu w Klatce i obaj jednocześnie się z niej wydostali.

Winchesterowie zadecydowali, że nikomu nie wyjawią, co przydarzyło się Lucyferowi po opuszczeniu Piekła i że utratę łaski archanioła zatrzymają w sekrecie, dlatego Castiel przemilczał tę kwestię podczas spotkania z Gadreelem.

– Ufam ci, nie każ mi tego żałować.

Słowa Castiela sprawiły, że Gadreel opuścił głowę. Wciąż myślał, że nie zasługiwał na przebaczenie ani na zaufanie, Cas o tym wiedział, przecież sam czuł się w podobny sposób, gdy tylko znajdował się w towarzystwie Deana i Sama, których zawiódł niezliczoną ilość razy. Z tego powodu chciał dać Gadreelowi do zrozumienia, że nie był całkowicie stracony, że ktoś jeszcze pokładał w nim nadzieję, co zmotywowałoby go do pracy.

– Niech będzie. Zrobię to. Ale tylko po to, by zrekompensować Samowi krzywdy z przeszłości.

– Dziękuję.

Castiel otrzymał ostatnie przeszywające spojrzenie od drugiego anioła, po czym ten zniknął.

 

.

 

W drodze powrotnej do motelu, na zewnątrz zrobiło się ciemno. I zimno. Jedzenie było wyjątkowo dobre, czego nie spodziewali się po przydrożnej knajpie pełnej przyglądających się im podejrzliwie typów, dlatego nie narzekali. Po sytym posiłku kontynuowali przeglądanie ksiąg i akt, chociaż Sam musiał przyznać, że nie potrafił się skupić na czytanych wyrazach. Pewien anioł nieustannie zaprzątał mu myśli.

Wspominając osobę Lucyfera, żołądek zaciskał się mu nieprzyjemnie, a w gardle pojawiała się gula, uniemożliwiająca swobodne oddychanie. Obwiniał się o zniknięcie Porannej Gwiazdy, bo gdyby nie wyciągnął go na te przeklęte zakupy, byłby obok niego w tej chwili, mógłby go zobaczyć, mógłby z nim porozmawiać, mógłby go dotknąć, miałby pewność, że nic mu nie grozi. Zamiast tego, zamartwiał się o upadłego archanioła, zaniedbując obowiązki łowcy. Myślał, że może podczas polowania w jakiś sposób uciszy swe obawy dotyczące nieobecności Lucyfera, że oderwie się na rzecz szukania potworów, ale w tym momencie miał ochotę szukać nikogo innego, jak właśnie Lucyfera. Zniknął niecały tydzień temu, lecz Sam starał się nie wysuwać pochopnych wniosków. Żył. Czuł to.

Nim się obejrzał, leżał w łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć. Dla uspokojenia zszarganych nerwów wyobrażał sobie, że Lucyfer leżał w tym łóżku razem z nim; palce anioła oplatały jego dłoń, a bijące od niego ciepło rozchodziło się po całym ciele Sama, który trzymał go w ramionach. I jeśli mu to pomogło, nie rozwodził się nad sensem swej skrzywionej psychiki, po prostu dał się ponieść fantazjom i zasnął, z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

 

.

 

Ze snu wyrwało go dzwonienie telefonu. Szybko otworzył oczy i rzucił się po komórkę, na ekranie której wyświetlił się nieznany numer. Kto mógł dzwonić o godzinie piątej czterdzieści siedem?

Odebrał.

– Tak? – mruknął zachrypniętym głosem.

– Agent Collins? Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak wcześnie. – Był to szeryf.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział przecierając oczy. – O co chodzi?

– Znaleziono kolejną ofiarę. – Sam momentalnie oprzytomniał i podszedł do łóżka Deana, by go obudzić. Uderzył go delikatnie w ramię. – Martwą nastolatkę, Heather Prittchet, znalazł ojciec w łóżku. Prześlę wam adres.

– Dobrze, zaraz tam będziemy. – Sam rozłączył się.

Dean wydał z siebie nieludzki dźwięk, a następnie narzucił na siebie kołdrę.

– Wstawaj, mamy nowego trupa.

– Trup nie ucieknie…

Włączył światło i zaczął się przebierać. Może uda im się zdobyć trop, może na miejscu zbrodni znajdą dowody ataku krwiopijczego potwora. Dean zwlókł się z łóżka, po czym pomaszerował do łazienki, a w międzyczasie Sam przygotował plakietki.

Wyszli z motelu po piętnastu minutach, a po następnych dziesięciu dotarli na Ranczo Ebersole, gdzie zamordowano Heather. Na miejscu czekała na nich policja i kłębiący się wokół taśmy policyjnej tłum sąsiadów zaalarmowanych zjawieniem się policji i karetki. Po okazaniu odznak FBI, weszli do domu, a od progu przywitał ich obraz płaczącego ojca, pana Pritchetta. Gdy szeryf Lynn zobaczył wkraczających do środka agentów, zakończył rozmowę z mężczyzną i podszedł do nich.

– Dziękuję za tak szybkie przybycie. – Sam skinął głową. – To jest Mark Pritchett, ojciec ofiary. Mówi, że…

– Zajmę się tym – przerwał mu Sam.

– Oczywiście.

Szeryf odszedł do pozostałej grupki funkcjonariuszy.

– Pójdę sprawdzić pokój – powiedział Dean i ruszył po schodach, idąc tropem pojedynczych policjantów.

– Witam, nazywam się agent Collins – Sam machnął szybko plakietką – chciałbym zadać panu kilka pytań.

Roztrzęsiony mężczyzna spojrzał Samowi w oczy.

– FBI? – zapytał drżącym głosem. – Co ma do tego FBI?

– Um, sposób, w jaki zginęła pańska córka pasuje do profilu ściganego przez nas przestępcy – wyjaśnił Sam na poczekaniu. – Proszę opowiedzieć mi o Heather.

Mark westchnął ciężko i dłonią przeczesał rzadkie włosy.

– Była wspaniałym dzieckiem, takim radosnym, cieszącym się życiem… Nie mogła doczekać się świąt, uwielbiała je. Tak jak jej matka.

– Czy w noc śmierci Heather zauważył pan coś nadzwyczajnego?

– To znaczy?

– Nie wiem, migające światła, dziwne zapachy, zmiany temperatury?

– Nie rozumiem, jaki to może mieć związek z zabiciem mojej córeczki?

– Jakiekolwiek odchyły są w tej sprawie dowodem.

Pan Pritchett zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– Nie przypominam sobie. Poszedłem późno spać, pracowałem nad powieścią, Heather była moją największą fanką... Gdy mijałem jej pokój, wszystko było w porządku. Rano wołałem ją na śniadanie, ale nie przyszła, dlatego poszedłem sprawdzić i wtedy ją zobaczyłem... Wyglądała, jakby spała…

– Rozumiem. Czy Heather miała jakichś wrogów?

– Chyba nie myśli pan, że mógł to być ktoś z jej znajomych? Kochali ją.

– Czyli nikt nie miał powodu, by ją zabić?

– Skądże! Heather była aniołem!

Sam siłą woli powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem stwierdzenia Marka. Nie chciałby mieć pod dachem anioła.

– Dobrze, dziękuję. Odezwiemy się do pana, gdy coś znajdziemy.

Sam poszedł szukać Deana, zostawiając za sobą skołowanego mężczyznę. Znalazł brata na końcu korytarza, który na jego widok pokręcił głową i zbliżył się do niego.

– Masz coś? – spytał starszy łowca.

– Ojciec nic nie widział, w ogóle nic nie wie. A ty?

– Wielkie nic. Żadnych fal elektromagnetycznych, śladów włamania, ani nawet kropli krwi na poduszce. Duch?

– W całym stanie? – zapytał bez przekonania. – To nie duch.

– Heather miała chłopaka, może on coś wie.

– Chciałbym jeszcze zobaczyć ciało.

– Ciągnie cię do martwych lasek? Stary… – zażartował Dean, ale Sam rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie., zdegustowany humorem brata.

Niższy Winchester przewrócił oczami.

 

.

 

Od ojca ofiary dowiedzieli się, że chłopak Heather zamieszkiwał sąsiednią ulicę, dlatego nie tracąc czasu pojechali go przesłuchać. Mieli nadzieję, że chłopak rzuci nowe światło na sprawę, bo jak na razie tkwili w punkcie, a to doprowadzało ich do szału.

Sam wcisnął dzwonek, a po niecałej minucie otworzyła im starsza kobieta, która widocznie gdzieś się spieszyła.

– Dzień dobry, agent Collins i mój partner, agent Gabriel – bracia błysnęli odznakami – zastaliśmy Brendana?

– Brendan? A cóż ten urwis znowu nabroił? – zapytała poprawiając płaszcz.

– Chcieliśmy mu zadać kilka pytań.

– Ojej, to nic poważnego, prawda?

– Babciu, co się stało? – Z wnętrza domu dobiegł głos nastolatka. Chłopak stanął za plecami babci. – Kto to jest?

– Panowie do ciebie, skarbie. Znowu widziałeś się z tym chuliganem, Jacobsem?

– Nie, przysięgam.

Nastolatek był mniej więcej wzrostu Deana, miał niebieskie oczy i czarne, długie włosy związane w kucyku, a na jego młodej twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

– Bardzo was przepraszam, agenci, ale umówiłam się z wielebnym. Mogę was zostawić?

– Nie ma problemu, to zajmie tylko chwilę. – Dean uśmiechnął się czarująco, po czym przepuścił kobietę w drzwiach.

– Bądź grzeczny, skarbie! – krzyknęła na pożegnanie.

Bracia jednocześnie popatrzyli na Brendana.

– Wpuścisz nas?

– To, co mówił Jacobs, to nieprawda, nie wiedziałem, że te tabletki są nielegalne! – wypalił jak oparzony.

Winchesterowie, nie otrzymawszy zaproszenia, wprosili się do środka.

– Posłuchaj, młody – zaczął Dean nachylając się nad nastolatkiem – przemilczymy te tabletki, chociaż nie powinniśmy, jeśli opowiesz nam Heather.

– Heather? Heather Pritchett?

– Tak. To twoja dziewczyna, mam rację? – spytał Sam.

– No tak. Coś się stało?

– Została znaleziona martwa w łóżku niecałą godzinę temu.

Brendan zachwiał się i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Sama, który złapał jego ramię, nastolatek rozbiłby sobie głowę o komodę postawioną w korytarzu. Na czole chłopaka pojawiło się mnóstwo zmarszczek, oczy zaszły łzami, a oddech stał się urywany.

– Heather… Nie żyje? Moja Heather?

– Tak, przykro nam.

– Ale jak?

– Ktoś podciął jej gardło i pozbawił krwi.

– Chcemy, żebyś powiedział nam, czy ktokolwiek miał motyw, by zrobić to Heather – powiedział Dean.

– Albo czy wspominała o jakichś osobach lub miała z kimś zatargi?

Nastolatek milczał, przez co Dean zaczynał się irytować, zauważył Sam. Rzucił bratu znaczące spojrzenie – przecież ludzie reagowali na stratę w różny sposób i nie mógł ot tak pospieszać Brendana. Świat chłopaka właśnie runął w gruzach, mógł mu okazać choć odrobinę współczucia.

– Nie. Nie ma osoby, która by jej nie kochała, ona potrafiła każdego wyciągnąć z dołka, jeśli miała wrogów, to o nich nie mówiła. Ostatnio skarżyła się na koszmary, a rano budziła się z dziwnym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej. Poleciłem jej pójść do lekarza. Nawet umówiła się na wizytę…

Sam poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Cóż, dziękujemy. I nie zbliżaj się do tych tabletek – rzekł Dean i wraz z Samem podszedł do drzwi.

W odpowiedzi otrzymali ciche mruknięcie. Wyszli z domu rodziny chłopaka Heather, a następnie wsiedli do Impali.

– Kostnica?

– Kostnica.

 

.

 

Lucyfer otworzył samoistnie opadające powieki i przyzwyczaił wzrok do mdłego światła wpadającego przez brudne okna do równie brudnego pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. Drobinki kurzu unosiły się w powietrzu, tańcząc z niebywałą gracją. Otwieranie oczu nie było przyjemnym uczuciem zważywszy na tępy ból męczący jego głowę. Chciał rozmasować twarz pokrytą czymś suchym, lecz gdy tylko ruszył rękoma, napotkał opór w postaci sznura krępującego nadgarstki związane za jego plecami. Ponownie szarpnął rękoma, by sprawdzić, jak mocne były okowy. Dość mocne. Zmarszczył nos i wydął usta chcąc w ten sposób pozbyć się tej dziwnej substancji z twarzy, co niestety nie przyniosło zamierzonego skutku. Piszczało mu w głowie, głośno, denerwująco, bez ustanku. Spróbował wyprostować nogi, jednak i one były oplecione grubym sznurem.

Gdy nie musiał już mrużyć oczu, rozejrzał się po pokoju. A raczej po magazynie pełnym pudeł, worków na śmieci oraz starych przedmiotów najróżniejszego sortu. Siedział na jakimś drewnianym krześle na środku ów magazynu w samotności, wokół nie widział żadnej żywej duszy.

Nie martwił się. W końcu nie miał o co. Jedyne, o czym myślał w tej chwili, to frustrujący, wysoki pisk, dudniący w uszach, który sprawiał, że zaczęły go boleć także i oczy. Przełykając ślinę zorientował się, jak suche było jego gardło, co dołączyło do bolących części ciała. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył głową w lewo, a później w prawo, przez co kości karku strzeliły, przynosząc lekką ulgę odrętwiałej szyi.


	27. Igły

Jego oprawca, kimkolwiek był, nadal się nie zjawił, pozostawiając anioła samemu sobie. Swędzący nos, policzki oraz czoło doprowadzały go do szału, a zdrętwiałe ręce i dłonie, do których stopniowo przestała dopływać krew, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały zaraz odpaść. Zaczął się nudzić brakiem akcji, ciągłym siedzeniem w tej samej pozycji. Nawet nie mógł się do nikogo odezwać, bo nikogo tu nie było. Czy przeznaczono mu śmierć w takich okolicznościach?

Mało imponujące.

Mało kreatywne.

 

.

 

Po oględzinach ciała w kostnicy bracia mogli stwierdzić, że nic im to nie dało. Na szyi Heather widniało niestaranne rozcięcie, które z pewnością nie było spowodowane nożem ani żadnym innym ostrzem, więc wykluczyli potwory zabijające ludzkimi metodami. Jednak rana w swej niestaranności była wykonana precyzyjnie, wokół niej nie było żadnych innych śladów, na przykład kłów lub rozerwanego mięsa, dlatego skreślili z listy gaki, którego wcześniej podejrzewali. Gaki żywiło się krwią, ale również i ludzką skórą, a ta była nienaruszona. Jako, iż ofiary mordowano w łóżkach, odrzucili też kappię. Sam pożałował, że wymienił chupacabrę, gdy Dean zareagował w taki, a nie inny sposób; całą powrotną drogę do motelu wyśmiewał się z niego i wspominał lata ich dzieciństwa, kiedy to Sam rzekomo ujrzał chupacabrę w samochodzie jadącym za nimi. Później okazało się, że był to zwykły mężczyzna cierpiący na rzadką chorobę skóry. Sam więcej się nie odezwał.

 

.

 

Po kilkunastu minutach – albo była to godzina? – usłyszał ciężko otwierające się drzwi, skrzypiące niemiłosiernie. Kroki dwóch osób rozbrzmiały po magazynie, niosąc za sobą echo. Po chwili ujrzał mężczyznę i kobietę, którzy powolnym krokiem zbliżali się do niego, a z wyrazu ich twarzy wywnioskował, że nie przyszli tu, by gawędzić o pogodzie ani ostatnim spadku na giełdzie. Sadystyczne uśmiechy wykrzywiały ich młode twarzy, co może i wywołałoby u niego gęsią skórkę, gdyby nie fakt, że Lucyfer nie znał czegoś takiego, jak strach lub groza. Owszem, potrafił to wywoływać, lecz uczucia same w sobie były mu całkowicie obce.

– Więc… Łowco. W końcu się obudziłeś – powiedział mężczyzna.

„Łowco". Czyli nie wiedzieli, z kim mieli do czynienia. Postanowił nie wyprowadzać ich z błędu.

– Tak. Chciałbym jednak zgłosić skargę na obsługę i strasznie niewygodne krzesło. Nie dałoby się czegoś z tym zrobić? – spytał.

– Dowcipny jesteś. Zaraz zetrzemy ci ten uśmieszek – warknęła kobieta i podeszła do niego. Popatrzył na nią bez większego przejęcia. – Gadaj, co Castiel knuje?

– Castiel? – zdziwił się na pokaz. – Cóż, na początek przyznam, że to dość nietypowe imię.

– Ach tak?

Lucyfer milczał przez dłuższy czas.

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że miałbym coś wiedzieć na temat tego Castiela?

– Skończ pieprzyć głupoty, wiemy, że trzymasz z Winchesterami – parsknął mężczyzna.

– Winchester to rzadkie nazwisko.

Dwójka spojrzała na siebie i najwyraźniej niewerbalnie wymieniła poglądy, bo gdy mężczyzna skinął głową, kobieta zwróciła się do wyjścia.

– Te twoje gierki nic ci nie dadzą, łowco.

Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami.

– Zawsze warto próbować, prawda?

– Szefowi nie spodoba się twoja niechęć do współpracy. A gdy on się tu zjawi…

– Szefowi? – Lucyfer wciął się drugiemu aniołowi w zdanie. – A kim jest twój szef? I dlaczego porządnie się ze mną nie przywita? Nie tak powinno się traktować gości.

– Nie jesteś tutaj gościem – syknął – tylko więźniem. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, obędzie się bez bicia.

Archanioł uśmiechnął się beztrosko i uniósł jedno ramię, bowiem groźby nie były mu straszne. Szef tego knypka również. Kimkolwiek był, Lucyfer wiedział o nim wszystko. Tak, jak o każdym aniele stworzonym przez Boga.

– Więc tak chcesz się bawić – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Nie ma sprawy. Jak ci na imię?

Nie chciał, by ta błazenada dobiegła końca. Zachowanie anioła dostarczało mu rozrywki, której nie czuł od bardzo, bardzo dawna, dlatego zamierzał udawać, jak długo było to możliwe.

– Nick – odpowiedział bez zawahania.

– Nie kłam.

– Ależ po co miałbym to robić? – oburzył się teatralnie. – Ja nie znam ciebie, ty nie znasz mnie. Nie widzę sensu w mijaniu się z prawdą.

Tak właściwie to nie skłamał, nie miał tego w zwyczaju. Był człowiekiem, przynajmniej za takiego go uznano, a człowiek, w którym się znajdował, nazywał się Nick. Najprawdziwsza prawda.

– Posłuchaj mnie, Nick. – Lucyfer pokiwał głową, uważnie wpatrując się w mężczyznę. Nie potrafił ująć w słowa, jak wielką uciechę sprawiała mu obserwacja niczego nieświadomego anioła. – Albo zaczniesz gadać albo zrobi się nieprzyjemnie. Masz szansę. Nie zmarnuj jej.

– Zapamiętam. Mogę poznać twoje imię? – zapytał Lucyfer, mimo iż je znał. Anioł zrobił głupią minę, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. – Hej, ja ci wyjawiłem moją tożsamość, mógłbyś się chociaż odwdzięczyć tym samym.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się dumnie i uniósł głowę. Nie żeby jego imię otoczone było chwałą.

– Jestem Alkiasz.

– Egzotycznie. – Uśmiechnął się radośnie, unosząc brwi.

Z twarzy Alkiasza natychmiast zniknęła duma, zastąpiła ją powaga i delikatna irytacja. Widocznie chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak ubiegło go skrzypnięcie drzwi zwiastujące nadejście kolejnego anioła.

Zaczynało się robić ciekawie.

 

.

 

– _Okej_ , rozumiem, to nie chupacabra – mruknął Sam wzdychając głośno.

– Wybacz, Samantho, po prostu jesteś taki uroczy, gdy się denerwujesz.

Otrzymawszy słynny bitch face od młodszego brata, Dean zamilkł, lecz pozostałości wcześniejszego uśmiechu wciąż kryły się na jego twarzy.

– Co wiemy o poprzednich atakach? – zapytał dla zmiany tematu.

– Na farmie Barry'ego Patcha w hrabstwie Story w taki sposób zginęły trzy osoby w przeciągu dwudziestu lat, Włości Lacewing w Boone zgłosiły aż siedem podobnych morderstw od sześćdziesiątego ósmego, natomiast w Pottawattamie farmy Botny Burrow i Iowana są nękane przez to ohydztwo od kilkuset lat, ale władze nie interesowały się tym, bo w tamtych czasach wiele zwierząt chorowało na wściekliznę, co oczywiście miało być powodem zgonu kilkunastu osób.

– Sądzisz, że to ten sam potwór?

– Tak mi się wydaje, przynajmniej okoliczności śmierci na to wskazują. Czy Mark Pritchett mówił coś o martwym koniu?

– Właściwie to tak, szeryf do mnie zadzwonił i powiedział, że zdechła jedna z klaczy, gdy byłeś zajęty podrywaniem pani koroner.

– Nie moja wina, laski na mnie lecą – przyznał zadowolony z siebie.

– Raczej na gościa, którego udajesz. Spróbuj kogoś poderwać opowiadając mu, w jaki sposób zabijają kappy.

Dean popatrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem.

– Masz coś nie tak z głową.

 

.

 

– Gadaj! – ryknął Tadeusz.

Lucyfer nie spodziewał się, że cios, który zadał mu Tadeusz, może okazać się tak bolesny. Czuł, że jego nos pulsuje i wycieka z niego ciepła, lepka substancja, a także pieczenie w obrębie całej twarzy. Otrząsnął się i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, bo nagle z jednego anioła stojącego przed nim, zrobiły się dwa. Obraz jednak szybko wrócił do normy.

– Naprawdę chcesz, by to skończyło się twoją śmiercią? – syknął.

– Nie będę oponował – wykrztusił Lucyfer, plując krwią.

– Na twoje nieszczęście, nie zabijemy cię. Jesteś nam potrzebny. Mów, co Castiel ma wspólnego z Metatronem? I gdzie teraz jest?! No już!

– Jak wspominałem – powiedział słabo – nie wiem nic na ten temat.

Ponownie poczuł pięść anioła na lewym policzku i uderzenie to było znacznie silniejsze od poprzedniego. Twarz zapiekła go niemiłosiernie, a dokuczliwe mrowienie lewej kości policzkowej nie było dobrym znakiem.

– Nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś, Nick, widzieliśmy cię w towarzystwie Winchesterów. Byłoby szkoda, gdyby któreś z nich ucierpiało przez twoje milczenie… – zagroził Tadeusz.

Lucyfer prychnął, co przysporzyło mu wiele bólu. Tadeusz postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę od anielskiego ostrza, którym wcześniej naszpikował ciało archanioła, i przeniósł się na własnoręczne katowanie twarzy Nicka. Uderzył jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i Lucyfer stracił rachubę, po czym wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

 

.

 

Kolejny dzień nie wniósł nic do sprawy. Winchesterowie postanowili przejechać się do sąsiedniego hrabstwa, Union, oddalonego o ponad dwadzieścia mil, gdzie na Farmie Wimmera zgłoszono morderstwo poprzez rozcięte gardło i wypompowaną krew niecałe dwa miesiące temu. Może tutaj uda im się coś znaleźć.

Niestety, pomylili się.

Usłyszeli to, co zawsze – zero wrogów, zero śladów włamania, zero krwi na pościeli, zero śladów, zero czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby im w rozwikłaniu zagadki. Sam poprosił Deana, by zadzwonił do Castiela i zapytał, czy są jakieś wieści dotyczące Lucyfera, co ten niechętnie uczynił. Po kilkunastominutowej rozmowie, Dean pokręcił głową.

– Cas gadał z Gadreelem na temat Lucyfera. Zgodził się powęszyć, ale niczego nie obiecuje.

Dean nienawidził, gdy Sam to robił... Gdy martwił się o Szatana. Wyglądał wtedy, jak zbity pies. Nie mówił o tym, ale Dean wiedział, że zadręczał się zniknięciem upadłego archanioła, że odbierało mu to chęci do polowania.

– Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale mam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej go znajdziemy. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak się tym zamęczasz. Dosyć tego, dziś idziemy do baru. Musisz się rozerwać.

– Nie mam ochoty – przyznał markotnie, nieobecnym wzrokiem patrząc na okolicę.

Siedzieli na masce Impali przed wielkim, zamarzniętym jeziorem, nie zwracając uwagi na przeszywający mróz i wydychaną wraz z każdym oddechem parę wodną.

– Ale mnie to nie interesuje. To użalanie się nic ci nie da, a kto wie, może uda ci się dziś zaliczyć. – Szturchnął brata łokciem w żebra. – Uwierz mi, od razu się wyluzujesz.

– Myślisz? – zapytał Sam z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Bracie, ja to wiem.

– Może masz rację…

– Jutro mi podziękujesz. A teraz wracajmy, chyba sobie coś odmroziłem.

Sam jęknął i wpakował się do Impali, a Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

 

.

 

Nim nastał wieczór, łowcy byli zajęci szukaniem informacji w książkach, podaniach i wierzeniach ludowych, wymieniając najróżniejsze stwory – Sam modlił się w duchu, by Dean więcej nie przywoływał incydentu z tą cholerną chupacabrą – odrzucając te niepasujące do profilu. Byli przekonani, że rozważyli już każdą możliwą opcję, lecz nadal nie znaleźli tej właściwej. Denerwując się niepowodzeniem, wyruszyli do baru, gdzie przy okazji mogli zarobić. Wybrali bar w hrabstwie Adair, nie chcąc rzucać żadnych podejrzeń na agenta Collins ani agenta Gabriel pijących w przydrożnych barach, gdzie rozwiązywali śledztwo.

O godzinie dziewiątej z minutami dotarli na miejsce, do baru o wdzięcznej nazwie Bogey Blues, gdzie rozgościli się od razu, prosząc barmana o kolejkę szkockiej. Sam podziękował, zamiast mocniejszego trunku poprosił o zwykłą butelkę piwa, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Motocykliści rzucali się w oczy, ze swoimi skórzanymi kurtkami i zbyt obcisłymi spodniami, których mogły pozazdrościć nawet tutejsze niewiasty. Barman natychmiast podał im ich zamówienie, a następnie zajął się innymi, już pijanymi klientami.

Z głośników sączyły się świąteczne piosenki, wprawiając wszystkich w równie świąteczny nastrój. Pierwszy tydzień grudnia był tygodniem rozpoczynającym bożonarodzeniowy okres, wnętrze baru zostało przystrojone w kolorowe lampki, małe podobizny bałwanków i reniferów, co wywoływało u Sama swoistą melancholię, a alkohol płynący w żyłach wcale nie pomagał.

Nienawidził świąt. W przeciwieństwie do Deana, który co rok proponował uczczenie narodzin Jezusa przy małej kolacji. Jezus nawet nie urodził się w grudniu!

Magia świąt umarła dla niego w dniu, kiedy to dowiedział się, że wszystkie potwory, te z filmów i te z legend, te, którymi rodzice straszyli nieposłuszne dzieci, jednak istnieją. Wtedy świat przestał być dla Sama kolorowy, a wielka odpowiedzialność spoczęła na jego drobnych barkach. Nigdy nie obchodził prawdziwie rodzinnych świąt, być może dlatego, bo jego rodzina zaliczała się do raczej dysfunkcyjnych i rzadko kiedy stanowiła _rodzinę_ , wspierającą się i zawsze przy nim będącą. Gdy John zaczął zabierać Deana na polowania, nie miał nikogo. Całe dnie siedział sam w kiepskich motelowych pokojach, za rozrywkę posiadając jedynie kablówkę i komiksy. Święta niczym nie różniły się od zwykłych dni.

Nienawidził świąt.

Zawartość kolejnej butelki zniknęła w mgnieniu oka, podobnie jak Dean, prawdopodobnie obściskujący się z jakąś nieznajomą. Może i on powinien tak zrobić? Wspomnienie przedwczorajszej fantazji o Lucyferze zostawiało gorzki posmak na języku Sama za każdym razem, gdy uświadamiał sobie, o czym tak właściwie marzył. Nie, nie marzył o Lucyferze. Zwyczajnie chciał jego bezpieczeństwa, tak jak większości ludzi na świecie. To chyba nie było nic złego?

Wysoka blondyna ze zbyt dużą ilością makijażu podeszła do niego i zatrzepotała rzęsami.

– Witaj, przystojniaku. Masz ochotę wyrwać się stąd w jakieś bardziej ustronne miejsce?

Sam wypił zdecydowanie za mało, by zgodzić się na jej propozycję, lecz nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że przez chwilę rozważył pójście z nią.

– Wybacz, ale nie szukam przygód.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Twoja strata – powiedziała obojętnie i odeszła.

Dean nigdy by takiej szansy nie przepuścił i Sam wręcz słyszał jego głos w głowie mówiący mu, że jest idiotą.

Jakoś to przeboleje.

Nagle zjawił się Dean, z rozczochranymi włosami i pomiętym ubraniem, uśmiechając się szeroko. Sam parsknął cicho.

– Jak tam? – spytał starszy z braci.

– Ciągle nic – odpowiedział rozbawiony.

– Zauważyłem, że tamci panowie rozgrywają partyjkę bilarda, potrzebuję trochę kasy.

– Tylko ich nie przegraj. – Wyciągnął z portfela pięćdziesiąt dolarów i wręczył je bratu.

– Twój brak wiary w me umiejętności mnie zasmuca.

Dean podszedł do stołu bilardowego i po odbyciu krótkiej pogawędki z najgrubszym z bikerowców, chwycił do ręki kij do gry.

Był to najłatwiejszy sposób zarabiania pieniędzy, o jakim Sam mógł pomyśleć. Wystarczyło sprawiać pozory nawalonego i gotowego do nierozsądnych zakładów, wykonać kilka złych ruchów, a gdy już się uśpiło czujność przeciwnika, zaatakować go i zmiażdżyć.

Butelka wylądowała przed nim. Wpatrywał się w nią zamglonym wzrokiem, ale nie rozczulał zbytnio i pociągnął solidny łyk. Brunetka siedząca przy drugim końcu lady rzucała mu sugestywne spojrzenia, jednak nim się obejrzał, inna brunetka stanęła u jego boku.

– Hej. Jestem Angela, a ty?

Przeniósł wzrok na niziutką kobietę, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

– Sam.

– Miło cię poznać, Sam.

– Ciebie również, Angelo.

Zerknął ukradkiem na drugą brunetkę, tę siedzącą przy ladzie, która pomachała mu subtelnie ręką.

 _Angela_ brzmiało podobnie do _anioł_ , pomyślał Sam, przez co przed oczami wyobraźni pojawił mu się pewien niebieskooki anioł. Otrząsnął się z tych dziwnych przemyśleń, marszcząc brwi. Sam rozmawiał z jedną kobietą, patrzył na drugą, a mimo to myślał o Lucyferze. Coś widocznie było nie tak.

– Słuchaj, Sam, ja i moja przyjaciółka, Claire – wskazała na ów brunetkę – nie mogłyśmy nie zauważyć, jak samotny jesteś, dlatego chciałyśmy ci zaoferować pewną propozycję… – mruknęła uwodzicielsko.

– Mów dalej – zachęcił Sam tracąc wszelkie zahamowania.

– Mieszkamy niedaleko i jeśli byś chciał… się z nami spotkać, nie mamy nic przeciwko.

Na twarz Sama wkradł się szatański uśmieszek. Dlaczego miałby nie skorzystać? To tylko jedna noc, bez zobowiązań…

– Dajcie mi chwilę – wymamrotał i szybko podszedł do Deana, chcąc wyjaśnić mu sytuację.

– Zuch chłopak. – Poklepał go po plecach. – Zadzwoń rano, odbiorę cię.

– Dzięki.

Wrócił do Angeli, przy której stała uradowana Claire.

– No, to prowadźcie – powiedział i wyszedł z baru w towarzystwie dwóch ślicznych brunetek.

 

.

 

Gdy Lucyfer się ocknął, usłyszał czyjąś rozmowę, jednak nie był w stanie rozszyfrować padających słów, bo cały świat się kręcił, a dźwięki były przytłumione. Uniósł głowę, cięższą niż zapamiętał i popatrzył grupkę aniołów, przyglądających mu się z zaciekawieniem.

– Muszę przyznać, że jest bardzo uparty i nieskory do współpracy.

– Ale chyba możemy coś z tym zrobić, prawda, Tadeuszu? – Tego głosu nie rozpoznał.

Albo rozpoznał, ale zapomniał? Wszystko działo się w spowolnionym tempie, głosy były niewyraźne, jakby osoby mówiące znajdowały się za ścianą, a uciążliwy pisk powrócił i wywoływał u Lucyfera istną furię, którą chciał jak najszybciej wyładować, i na pewno to zrobi, gdy tylko odzyska panowanie nad ciałem.

– No jasne. Potrzebuję tylko…

Jednak Lucyfer nie usłyszał, czego anioł potrzebował, ponieważ poddał się w nierównej walce z wszechogarniającym bólem i zmęczeniem. Znów stracił przytomność.

 

.

 

Sam nie spał spokojnie tej nocy, w jednej chwili było mu gorąco, a w drugiej trząsł się z zimna, przewracał się z boku na bok i przez cały ten czas czuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

Czy aż tak przesadził z alkoholem? Po upojnej nocy powinien się czuć jak nowonarodzony, nie licząc malutkiego kaca, a on miał wrażenie, jakby coś na nim siedziało. Zlekceważył to, bo pomyślał, że to Claire albo Angela używały go jako ludzkiej poduszki i nie ma się o co martwić.

 

.

 

Dean zadzwonił o godzinie ósmej i powiedział, że znaleziono trupa w hrabstwie Adair, czyli tam, gdzie wczorajszego wieczora urządzili sobie małą popijawę, i że już po niego jedzie. Sam szybko się ubrał, a kręciło mu się w głowie przy tej czynności jak nigdy, pozbierał swoje rzeczy, jakkolwiek to nie brzmi – podziękował za udaną noc i jak burza wybiegł z bloku. Chłodne, grudniowe powietrze skutecznie ostudziło jego zmieszanie spowodowane obudzeniem się w objęciach dwóch nagich kobiet, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzyło, i nieco odświeżyło. Czekał na Deana w okolicy Bogey Blues.

O dziwo, nie miał kaca. O dziwo, nie bolała go głowa, na co nastawiał się poprzedniego wieczoru. Ale naprawdę nie był przygotowany na falę wstydu, która zalała jego żołądek i sprawiła, że uformował się tam nieprzyjemny supeł. Dlaczego czuł wstyd? I wyrzuty sumienia? Tego nie wiedział.

Dean przyjechał po kilkunastu minutach dając mu sporo czasu do przemyśleń. Sam jednak nic nie wymyślił, a wielokrotnie próbował ogarnąć myślami swój niecodzienny stan i to, czemu – ach, czemu! – czuł się winny za spanie z innymi kobietami. Dziwne ukłucie w sercu podpowiedziało mu, że miało to związek z czymś dla niego ważnym, ale Sam za cholerę nie wiedział, z czym dokładnie.

– Witamy mistrza – przywitał go Dean radośnie i wręczył bratu kubeczek z kawą. – Jak się spało? O ile w ogóle było jakieś spanie. – Uśmiechnął się dumnie.

– Było dobrze – przyznał Sam. – Zdecydowanie tego potrzebowałem. Dzięki.

– Wiedziałem.

Wyjechali z małego parkingu i ruszyli w kierunku Farmy Bridgewater, gdzie zamordowano mężczyznę w średnim wieku.

– Czyli ten potwór nie ma określonego typu ofiary – stwierdził Sam, gdy Dean opowiedział mu o telefonie od szeryfa Lynna.

– Na to wygląda.

Miejsce zbrodni było bardzo podobne, do tego na Ranczu Ebersole. I tak, jak tamto, nie dostarczyło im żadnych poszlak.

 

.

 

Poczuł delikatne ukłucie na przedramieniu, więc postanowił otworzyć ciężkie powieki. Ktoś klęczał za jego plecami i trzymał jego rękę w mocnym uścisku, po czym znów coś go ukuło. Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć, co się tam wyprawia, i wtedy zorientował się, że nie ma władzy nad szyją, tak giętką, ruszającą się z wyjątkową lekkością. Zachwiał się na stołku i w pewnym sensie dziękował za to, że był związany, bo gdyby nie grube sznury, spadłby z tego przeklętego krzesła na brudną posadzkę. Wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele rozluźniły się, stały się miękkie i wiotkie i nie mógł nawet podnieść głowy, by się rozejrzeć.

– Teraz będziesz gadał. – Dobiegł go niewyraźny głos z długim, ciągnącym się echem. – Gdzie jest Castiel.

– Nie wiem – wychrypiał. Starał się ograniczać słowa, bo zdarte gardło bolało go niemiłosiernie.

Ktoś chwycił go za włosy i brutalnie uniósł jego głowę. Oczy Lucyfera zaszły łzami, a on sam zakrztusił się śliną zmieszaną z krwią, co spotęgowało ból gardła. Niesklepione rany na ramionach, klatce piersiowej i brzuchu zaczęły na powrót broczyć krwią i Lucyfer poczuł coś, czego jeszcze w całej swej egzystencji nie było mu dane odczuć – czuł, że umiera.

– Nie wierzę ci!

– Twój problem – odpyskował.

Mógł być umierający, wszystko mu było jedno, ale nigdy się nie ukorzy. Przed nikim.

– Raczej twój, łowco. Możemy uleczyć te rany i zacząć od nowa…

– Proszę bardzo, i tak nic wam nie powiem.

– Waleczny z ciebie wilk.

Tadeusz zaśmiał się i zacisnął pięść na jasnych włosach archanioła, przez co przez twarz Lucyfera przebiegł grymas bólu.

 

.

 

Bracia wrócili do motelu, zrezygnowani brakiem postępu w polowaniu. Zdjęli płaszcze, rzucili je na łóżka i bez sił opadli na fotele.

– Sam?

– No?

– Coś ty robił wczorajszej nocy? – zapytał marszcząc brwi i przyglądał mu się uważnie.

– Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – zaperzył się Sam.

– Nie o to chodzi. Twoja szyja… – Wskazał palcem szyję brata.

Sam przyłożył dłoń do szyi i zaczął po niej błądzić palcami, a wyczuwszy pod opuszkami mała ranę, podszedł do lustra. Na szyi łowcy widniała kreska będąca rozcięciem na skórze, podobnym do tych, które widzieli na zwłokach ofiar. Dean zbliżył się do Sama i ujął jego szczękę, po czym przechylił w lewo, by móc dokładnie się jej przyjrzeć, a gdy skończył spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

– Czy to zrobiła któraś z tych lasek?

– Nie, zapamiętałbym. W nocy wydawało mi się, że ktoś siedzi na mojej klatce piersiowej, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi.

– Heather też skarżyła się na ucisk. – Dean chwycił do ręki jedną z książek, przewertował ją szybko i otworzył na stronie dwieście sześćdziesiątej dziewiątej, a następnie podał ją Samowi. – Mamy ją.

 


	28. Odkrycie

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to trwało. Czas zaczął zlewać się w wielką papkę, trwającą od jednego mrugnięcia powieką do drugiego. Nie wiedział nawet, ile zajmowało mu dane mrugnięcie – czy był nieprzytomny ułamek sekundy, cały dzień, czy może kilka minut. Kontrola nad własnym ciałem zniknęła przy podaniu czwartej dawki tego _czegoś_ , czym faszerował go anioł o wyjątkowo ciężkiej ręce. Imię ów anioła akurat wyleciało mu z głowy.

Z jego głowy pełnej obrazów, przewijających się przed oczami; przestał rozróżniać, które były prawdziwe, a które jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni. Ich punktem wspólnym było to, że wszystkie się rozmazywały, spływały, skręcały, postaci zmieniały kształty, nagle chude i wysokie, w następnej chwili grube, o nienaturalnych proporcjach, otaczająca go sceneria nabierała i traciła barwy, znienacka pojawiały się dziwne przedmioty, aż kolorowy chaos zamieniał się w czerń. W tej czerni słyszał głos. Bardzo piękny głos, najpiękniejszą melodię, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał, i zatracał się w niej, jakby zwiastowała mu koniec jego cierpień, że już za niedługo ból istnienia ustanie, że będzie lepiej.

Nie rozumiał słów ani sensu wypowiadanych zdań – trzymał się samej barwy głosu, tonacji, trzymał się tego, bo właśnie w tym momencie wydawało mu się, że ten głos był ostatnią rzeczą, która mu została.

Anioły przestały wstrzykiwać mu tę substancję nieokreślenie dawno temu. Żałował. Wraz z każdą dawką czuł, że się uwalnia i opuszcza ten ludzki garnitur, że szybuje, jak to ongiś mógł uczynić, a jego zmęczony umysł się rozjaśniał. Nie było tam trosk. Nie było tam zmartwień. Nie było tam rozmyślań, jak odzyskać łaskę. Nie było tam myśli o Michale. O Samie. O Ojcu. Były tylko obrazy, którym i tak nie poświęcał uwagi – nie potrafił.

Co jakiś czas przychodził Tadeusz, a wszystkie jego wizyty wyglądały tak samo: zadawał pytania, nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi, bił go. Uderzenia chyba zaliczały się do bolesnych, ale Lucyfer nie mógł tego stwierdzić, prawdopodobnie dlatego, bo nie czuł ciała. Nie czuł bólu. Albo czuł? W każdym razie, jeśli czuł, nie wiedział. Lub natychmiast zapominał, bo po co miał rozpamiętywać tak okropne rzeczy…

Otwierał oczy, ale pot spływający z czoła zasłaniał mu pole widzenia. Pot i krew i łzy i woda i kurz i ziemia. Pokrywała go warstwa brudu – przynajmniej tak sądził – ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nic nie miało żadnego znaczenia, a to znaczy, że wszystko miało znaczenie. Lecz skoro wszystko było ważne, to czy cokolwiek było ważne?

Z pewnością Bóg był ważny. O ile jeszcze tu tkwił. O ile w ogóle tu kiedykolwiek tkwił i nie ulotnił się zaraz po stworzeniu pierwszego sahelanthropus tchadensis. Siedem milionów lat temu doszło do katastrofy, kiedy to ten przeklęty gatunek zaczął się rozwijać. Lucyfer widział początki ludzi, bezmyślnych hominidów, australopiteków, neandertalczyków, aż w końcu homo sapiens sapiens. Widział i nie wróżył im świetlanej przyszłości.

Gdy powiedziano mu, że ma kochać ludzi bardziej od swych braci, sióstr i Ojca, że ma się troszczyć o te niedoskonałe istoty, nie zgodził się mówiąc, że nic i nikt nie mógł konkurować z Bogiem. Ale wtedy narodził się Sam Winchester i jego dusza błysnęła jaśniej niż wszystkie, które Lucyfer wcześniej ujrzał i mimo, że była to dusza ludzka, była tak piękna i interesująca, że Lucyfer pomyślał, że Bóg stworzył tego człowieka wyłącznie dla niego, by przekonać go do swojego planu. Dusza ta błądziła po bezkresie wszechświata i Lucyfer wyczekiwał dnia, w którym Bóg powoła go do życia.

Potem zamknęli go w Klatce.

Dlaczego? Bo miał własny rozum? Bo miał odwagę do głoszenia swoich racji i przekonań? Bo chciał otworzyć innych na nowy, lepszy świat, gdzie nie musieliby czcić tych paskudnych, niewdzięcznych ludzi bardziej niż nieskończonego Boga i Jego majestat?

Został zamknięty w ogrodach zła. Był aniołem w krainie bogów i potworów. Oszukany, wyklęty. Utracił niewinność, utracił blask, utracił nadzieję i miłość i zrozumienie i szacunek, utracił wszystko.

Wpadłby w furię, gdyby mógł. To mu przypomniało, dlaczego tak nienawidził ludzi. Emocje sprawiały, że byli dzicy, nieprzytomni. Sprawiały, że łatwiej było nimi manipulować i ich zniszczyć. To przez emocje stali się demonami.

A teraz on – niegdyś potężny, niosący światło Lucyfer – czuł niemożliwie wiele tych człowieczych emocji na raz i nie potrafił sobie poradzić z natłokiem myśli, które zmieniały swój kierunek z sekundy na sekundę. Po prostu było tego za dużo. Jego myśli go zabijały. Więc próbował nie myśleć. Ale cisza też była mordercą. Wrzucony w wir życia, w wir doznań i odczuć, nie zdołał się zapoznać z podstawami, więc jakim cudem miał zrozumieć to, co wyczynia jego mózg, umysł, rozum, nie widział już, co było odpowiedzialne za co, pod wpływem środka odurzającego. W żyłach Lucyfera razem z krwią płynęło coś, co go otępiało, odcinało od prawdziwego świata i otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Był za to wdzięczny, ale jednocześnie przeklinał ten cudowny narkotyk.

Pojawiły się inne głosy, brzydkie, przerywając boską pieśń. Znajdując się na skraju wyczerpania zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego, zdążył zarejestrować przewijające się słowa „Michał", „Metatron", „Malachiasz", „przymierze" oraz „Lucyfer", nie zdołał jednak doszukać się sensu, bo wspaniała melodia była znacznie przyjemniejsza, otumaniająca.

 

.

 

Dean czekał. Potworem, na którego polowali, okazała się zmora, demon ze słowiańskich wierzeń ludowych, żywiący się krwią, atakujący jedynie w nocy. Dlatego Dean czekał. Podejrzewali, że skoro zmora nie zabiła Sama, gdy miała okazję, wróci, by dokończyć to, co zaczęła. Sam poszedł spać, a Dean czuwał na łóżku obok. Sposobem na zabicie zmory było schwytanie jej do jakiegoś pojemnika, a następnie spalenie pojemnika ze zmorą w środku. Mogli ją również utopić, lecz najbliższe jezioro znajdowało się kilka mil stąd – starszy łowca nie chciał się tłuc nie wiadomo gdzie, skoro mógł to zrobić przed motelem.

Nie mógł określić, kiedy zmora się pojawi, więc aby przyspieszyć upływający powoli czas, rozmyślał. Rozmyślał o Samie. O swoim młodszym braciszku, który prawie zginął w tak mało ekscytujących okolicznościach. Zabity przez sen poprzez wypompowanie krwi. To nie było w stylu Winchesterów – skok do Klatki Lucyfera, owszem, śmierć z ręki żółtookiego demona, niezbyt imponujące, ale zawsze brzmiało to lepiej niż cholerne wypompowanie z krwi. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie koniec któregoś z nich.

W ogóle nie chciał sobie wyobrażać ich końca. Zwłaszcza Sama.

A wczorajszej nocy mogło się to stać.

Nie wybaczyłby sobie tego, że dopuścił do śmierci Sama, i to jeszcze tak lekkomyślnie! Bo to on byłby za to odpowiedzialny, spuścił go ze wzroku, pozwolił mu się oddalić, czym naraził go na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wątpił w to, że Sam potrafił się obronić, ale gdy coś atakowało podczas snu, zwyczajnie nie miał szans.

Motelowy pokój oświetlała mała lampka, dzięki czemu Dean mógł obserwować sylwetkę Sama i najmniejsze w niej zmiany. Młodszy mężczyzna oddychał równomiernie, twarzą zwrócony był do Deana, przykryty jedynie do połowy. Przez ostatnie dni stale marszczył czoło, powodem tego zapewne było porwanie Lucyfera, ale teraz na jego twarzy malował się błogi spokój, może nawet lekki uśmiech. Dean zastanawiał się, o czym śnił.

On sam od dawna nie miewał snów. Obarczał o to Znamię Kaina, ale w głębi duszy podejrzewał, że najzwyczajniej w świecie stracił zdolność do marzenia. Nawet sen sporadycznie odtwarzający się w jego głowie – ten, w którym jeździł z Johnem i Samem bez celu, gdzie nie było potworów i polowań, gdzie wiedli normalne życie będąc normalną, szczęśliwą rodziną – po prostu zniknął.

Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas, nie pozwoliłby na powrót Sama do zawodu łowcy. Taki styl życia nie przynosił nic dobrego, same straty, wyrzuty sumienia i żal, ale w końcu ktoś musiał pilnować, by wszelakie ohydztwo nie wydostało się na powierzchnie Ziemi i nie sprowadziło chaosu na niczego nieświadomą ludność. Tym kimś była garstka łowców. Ciekawe, czy Europa posiadała swoich odpowiedników słynnych braci Winchester. Ciekawe, czy ktokolwiek na całym globie przysporzył demonom lub aniołom tyle kłopotów, co oni.

Sam drgnął lekko, co nie uszło uwadze Deana. Spojrzał na szyję brata w poszukiwaniu nowych rozcięć, a nie widząc żadnego, odetchnął z ulgą. Już chciał się pogrążyć w smętnych myślach dotyczących podłego fatum, gdy ze skroni Sama zaczęła cieknąć krew i nagle zniknęła, jakby ją ktoś wytarł. Przetarł oczy, nie będąc pewnym, czy może nie było to wynikiem zwid albo halucynacji, ale i po względnym ocuceniu się niewielkie rozcięcie zdobiło skroń bruneta.

Mężczyzna dyszał ciężko i wiercił się na łóżku, dlatego Dean chwycił szklany słoik, który udało mu się znaleźć w jego torbie, i podszedł do łóżka Sama. Dłonią zgarniał powietrze od stóp brata, przez długość nóg i tułowia, aż po samą szyję w celu schwytania zmory – starał się nie myśleć, jak idiotycznie to wyglądało – a gdy był w siedemdziesięciu procentach pewny, że zmora znalazła się w słoiku, zakręcił go szybko i wybiegł z pokoju. Polał słoik benzyną, a następnie rzucił w niego garścią podpalonych zapałek. Chwilę potem wpatrywał się w płonący słoik. Na początku nie był przekonany, czy spalenie słoika przyniesie zamierzony efekt – przecież zrobiony został z grubego szkła – ale usłyszawszy syk, cichy wrzask palącej się osoby, czemu towarzyszył gęsty, czarny dym wydobywający się z wytopionych w szkle dziur, postanowił nie kwestionować słowiańskich sposobów unicestwiania demonów. Nie zorientował się, że Sam wybiegł z motelu i stanął u jego boku. Dopiero gdy westchnął i wypowiedział „dzięki", Dean popatrzył na niego w zastanowieniu.

– Co? – zapytał Sam po dłuższej chwili niezręcznego gapienia się.

– Nic – zbył go Dean. – Już po wszystkim. Rano wracamy do Kansas.

– Okej – odpowiedział unosząc brwi.

Wrócili do łóżek i zasnęli od razu.

 

.

 

Gadreel nie był zwolennikiem przemocy. Doświadczył jej zdecydowanie za dużo podczas pobytu w anielskim więzieniu i to właśnie wtedy, gdy Tadeusz znów brał do ręki ostrze, gdy przypalano mu skrzydła, gdy traktowano go jak nic nieznaczącego śmiecia, postanowił, że nigdy jej nie użyje, nieważne na kim i w jakim celu.

Wszystkie jego postanowienia trafił szlag po dołączenia do Skryby i spotkaniu Castiela.

Obiecał mu, że zdobędzie informacje. A raczej wydobędzie, zauważył z przekąsem, gdy po raz kolejny wbijał anielskie ostrze w udo związanego Nekaela. To nie miało się tak potoczyć…

Elijah był bardziej skory do współpracy. To od niego dowiedział się o zamiarach Bartłomieja, pod groźbą wyjawienia Metatronowi jego zdrady. Jak się okazało, Gadreel nie był jedynym aniołem, który postanowił zmienić strony – Elijah na polecenie Bartłomieja węszył w zastępach Skryby. Później poznał Nekaela.

Następny zdrajca. Pracował dla Malachiasza i dzięki niebywałej grze aktorskiej wkupił się w łaski Bartłomieja, dostarczając swemu prawdziwemu zwierzchnikowi interesujące szczegóły z knowań zarówno Bartłomieja, jak i Skryby. Wśród aniołów panowała siatka szpiegowska – nikt nie mógł być pewny wierności anioła stojącego obok.

Niechętnie zmusił Nekaela do mówienia. Po paru godzinach męczących przesłuchiwań, w końcu poznał konkrety: Bartłomiej zaproponował Malachiaszowi, że połączą siły w celu obalenia rządów Metatrona i Michała. Spotkanie miało się odbyć za trzy dni w starej, opuszczonej fabryce na Eden Road – och, jakie zrządzenie losu – w mieście Abeliene w hrabstwie Dickinson. Ponoć Malachiasz rozważał zgodę, ponieważ, jak to określił Nekael, niezrównoważony anioł posiadał pewną monetę przetargową. Gadreel zapytał, co było tą monetą, lecz Nekael nie wydobył z siebie ani słowa więcej.

Musiał niezwłocznie powiadomić Castiela o swoim odkryciu.

 

.

 

Dni mijały Winchesterom w bolesnej rutynie. Sam większość czasu spędzał na czytaniu wiadomości, to w gazecie, to w telewizji, to w internecie, sprawdzał raporty policyjne, listy pacjentów w pobliskich szpitalach, nawet targnął się na przewertowanie spisu zgonów z ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Lucyfer najwyraźniej wyparował.

Natomiast Dean nie odstępował od ksiąg szukając w nich sposobu na pozbycie się Znamienia i próbach dodzwonienia się do Crowleya. Nic mu jednak nie wychodziło.

Sam nie chciał przyjmować tego do wiadomości, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że archanioł zniknął na amen. Gdyby ktoś go im ukradł, już dawno zgłosiłby się z żądaniem o okup, a że nikt się nie zgłosił – o co Sam po tygodniu od zniknięcia zaczął się modlić – nikt go nie ukradł. Gdyby jednak się zgubił, co może i było bardziej prawdopodobne, na pewno dałby o sobie znać. Czy to mediom, czy to zostawiając po sobie ślady trupów. Albo poprosiłby kogoś o podwózkę do Lebanon. Łowca rozważał mnóstwo opcji, ale ta chyba zaliczała się do najmniej możliwych.

Gdzie, do cholery, był jego anioł?

Do bunkra przyjechali dwa dni temu, i Sam nie mógł nie zauważyć, że bez obecności Lucyfera, budynek wydawał się… pusty. Tak samo, jak jego dusza. Nie sądził, że Lucyfer był dla niego aż tak ważny, ale uświadomił to sobie w momencie, w którym go stracił. Właśnie w takich momentach ludzie doceniali to, co posiadali – gdy tego już nie posiadali.

Czego Sam nie rozumiał, to potrzeba Lucyfera, potrzeba jego bliskości, potrzeba świadomości, że był na wyciągnięcie ręki i ta nieopisana chęć do przebywania w towarzystwie archanioła. Czy go uszczęśliwiał? Może w jakimś tam stopniu tak, ale przede wszystkim, Lucyfer nie patrzył na niego z góry, nie patrzył na niego przez pryzmat jego czynów, błędów. A to znaczyło dla Sama bardzo dużo.

Niesamowite, jak człowiek staje się słaby, gdy jego szczęście zależy od drugiej osoby.

Trzeciego dnia, gdy to Dean czytał te same książki, a Sam czytał te same wiadomości, telefon młodszego łowcy zadzwonił, przerywając spokój poszukiwań. Sam przez ułamek sekundy przyglądał się ekranowi, na którym wyświetlił się napis „Cas", po czym odebrał i przystawił urządzenie do ucha.

– Hej, Cas, co jest?

Dean oderwał się od starego tomiszcza i z wydętymi ustami – miał zwyczaj tak robić, gdy był wyjątkowo skupiony – spojrzał na brata.

– Sam. – Cas brzmiał na zdyszanego, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Coś musiało się wydarzyć. – Znaleźliśmy go.

– Wy… Co? – zapytał skołowany.

– Znaleźliśmy Lucyfera.


	29. Zguba

Po usłyszeniu tych dwóch słów łowca poczuł, że nadzieja na nowo gości w jego sercu, a ogromny ciężar spada z jego ramion.

– Znaleźliście Lucyfera? – zapytał, podnosząc się nieprzytomnie z bibliotecznego krzesła. – Jak? Gdzie on jest? Co z nim? Jak się czuje? – Sam nie mógł powstrzymać fali pytań wydobywających się z jego ust z prędkością światła.

– Tak dokładnie to jeszcze go nie widziałem, więc nie mogę określić, w jakim stanie się znajduje.

– Gdzie jesteś? I z kim?

– Jestem wraz z Gadreelem w Abeliene, w hrabstwie Dickinson.

– Co tam w ogóle robisz? – zdziwił się Sam.

Książka, którą czytał Dean, poszła w zapomnienie, gdy stanął przy Samie uważnie przysłuchując się ich rozmowie.

– Nie mamy czasu. Musicie jak najszybciej przyjechać do Lincoln Centre, na róg południowej Broome i Dziewiątej.

– On tam jest? – Serce podeszło mu do gardła.

– Tak. Będziemy tam na was czekać.

– Okej, dzięki Cas, zaraz będziemy.

Sam czym prędzej się rozłączył.

– Co jest? – spytał Dean.

– Jedziemy do Lincoln Centre, znaleźli Lucyfera.

 

.

 

GODZINĘ WCZEŚNIEJ

– Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj?

– Tak.

Castiel rozejrzał się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu jakichś znaków, lecz nic nie wskazywało na to, że miało się tu odbyć spotkanie dwóch liderów anielskich grup. Nie wyczuwał obecności innych aniołów, jednak postanowił uwierzyć Gadreelowi na słowo i razem z byłym strażnikiem Ogrodu stawił się niedaleko wyznaczonego przez Bartłomieja miejsca na Eden Road. Zastanawiał się nad tym, jak potoczy się ów spotkanie – czy tak samo, jak poprzednie? Obawiał się, że w wyniku sprzecznych poglądów jego i Bartłomieja może dojść do rozlewu krwi, a tego naprawdę chciał uniknąć, bowiem wiedział, że przelało się jej za dużo. Liczny odsetek aniołów poległ z powodu wypędzenia z Nieba, nie potrzebowali więcej…

Gadreel czujnie obserwował okolicę. Co rusz zaciskał i rozluźniał szczękę, i faktycznie, miał się czego bać: nie dość, że w każdej chwili mógł zostać odkryty przez podwładnych Metatrona, to na dodatek pchał się w sam środek toczonego między Malachiaszem a Bartłomiejem sporu, który prawdopodobnie skończy się niefortunnie dla którejś ze stron. Nie mogli dopuścić do zjednoczenia sił tych dwóch aniołów, nie teraz, gdy w zastępach Skryby planowano powstanie – Castiel nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, ile braci utraciłoby w tej bitwie życie. Owszem, dzięki pojawieniu się Michała wiara wielu skrzydlatych została umocniona, ale równie wielu z nich było świadomych konsekwencji, jakie przyniesie ze sobą ucieczka Michała z Klatki. Michała kojarzono z boską bronią, lecz nawet częściej z tym, który uśmierci Lucyfera. Pojawiały się pytania, Gadreel wspominał – anioły niepokoiły się, bo obecność Michała świadczyła także o obecności Lucyfera, gdzieś tam, ukrywającym się, knującym, jak zgładzić świat. Anioły nie miałyby się gdzie podziać, gdyby Lucyfer dokonał swego. Niebo zamknięte, więc przyszło im się zadomowić na Ziemi; część z nich zapewne zdołała się przyzwyczaić do swojego życia i wizja zachwiania spokoju nie wydawała im się miła, a tym bardziej – konieczna.

Zaledwie cztery osoby wiedziały, że do tego nie dojdzie. Lucyfera pozbawiono łaski. Castiel czym prędzej musiał się dowiedzieć, czy Michał wie cokolwiek.

– Widzę ich – zakomunikował Gadreel, wyrywając go tym samym z przemyśleń.

– Oby nam się udało.

Chcieli tylko porozmawiać, załagodzić sytuację. Nie zaplanowali wielkiego ataku, masakrycznej rzezi i obrzucania się wnętrznościami – Castiel mentalnie zanotował, że powinien skarcić Sama za zmuszanie go do oglądania „ _Hannibala_ ".

Jak wszystko, wyczuwanie anielskich łask miało swoje ograniczenie. Gdyby nie fakt, że zauważyli Bartłomieja wysiadającego z czarnej limuzyny, nie zorientowaliby się, że w ogóle przyjechał. Chwilę później pod opuszczoną fabrykę podjechała stara, zardzewiała furgonetka, z której wysiadł Malachiasz w towarzystwie Aurediasza i Tadeusza. Castiel kątem oka ujrzał, że Gadreel cały zesztywniał i odruchowo sięgnął po anielskie ostrze.

– Gadreelu, załatwmy to polubownie.

– Z Tadeuszem nie można załatwiać rzeczy polubownie.

Niższy anioł chciał coś dodać, ale rozmyślił się. To na Tadeusza spadł obowiązek pilnowania Gadreela w anielskim więzieniu, czego 'pilnowaniem' raczej by nie określił, sądząc po wyglądzie łaski strażnika Ogrodu – zdewastowanej, zepsutej, ledwo się tlącej.

– Bądź silny, bracie – powiedział jedynie i poklepał drugiego anioła po ramieniu. Gadreel spojrzał na dłoń Castiela w konsternacji. – Ludzie się tak pocieszają – wyjaśnił.

– Dziękuję.

Castiel zabrał dłoń z ramienia Gadreela i powolnym, ale pewnym krokiem ruszył do drzwi opuszczonej fabryki produkującej sprzęt ogrodniczy. Nie miał pojęcia, co zastanie po wkroczeniu do środka. W tym momencie, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, liczył na wsparcie Gadreela. Nie wahał się przy wejściu, pchnął metalowe drzwi, które zaskrzypiały nieprzyjemnie, a zaraz po nim do budynku wszedł Gadreel. Wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych aniołów spoczął na nieproszonej dwójce. Bartłomiej uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy przepełniał obłęd.

– No proszę, kogo tu przywiało! – zawołał na przywitanie.

– Mówiłeś, że to tajne spotkanie! – syknął Malachiasz i zrobił krok w tył.

– Sam jestem zaskoczony. – Castel i Gadreel zbliżyli się do pozostałych skrzydlatych. – Skąd się tu wziąłeś, jeśli mogę spytać?

– To nie jest ważne.

– A kogóż to moje piękne oczy widzą? – zapytał głośno Tadeusz i wyszedł naprzeciw wysokiemu aniołowi stojącemu obok Castiela. – Czyż to nie jest Gadreel we własnej osobie?

– Tadeusz – powiedział Gadreel, głos jego zadrżał niebezpiecznie.

– Gadreel? – odezwał się Bartłomiej. – Ale nie _ten_ Gadreel, który wpuścił węża do Edenu? A niech mnie! To naprawdę ty!

Anioły zaczęły szeptać między sobą, lecz Castiel nie zwracał na to uwagi będąc zbyt przejętym stanem mentalnym Gadreela, martwiąc się, by ten nie dał się sprowokować.

– Castiel! Powiedz mi, od kiedy to bratasz się z największym zdrajcą w całej anielskiej historii, bo naprawdę mnie to ciekawi. – Uśmiech Bartłomieja pogłębił się. – Albo nie, nie mów. W sumie to nie powinienem być zdziwiony; ciągnie swój do swego.

Kryjący się za Bartłomiejem Kerubiel i Netzach zaśmiali się paskudnie.

– Czego tu szukacie? To nie wasza sprawa!

– Przyszliśmy porozmawiać – Castiel odpowiedział na pytanie Malachiasza. – A z racji tego, że jesteście aniołami, jest to i nasza sprawa.

– Nie wydaje mi się – parsknął Tadeusz przyglądając się Gadreelowi z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

– Co, jeśli my nie chcemy z wami rozmawiać? – spytał Malachiasz gniewnie.

– W takim razie macie problem, ponieważ nie wyjdziemy stąd, póki nie…

– Póki co? – Alkiasz przerwał Castielowi. – Póki nie dostaniecie informacji o waszym koleżce?

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Czy wszyscy znajomi Winchesterów muszą udawać głupców?

– Oni nie udają – wtrącił Bartłomiej rozbawiony sytuacją. Castielowi do śmiechu w żadnym stopniu nie było.

– Łowca imieniem Nick. Mówi ci to coś? I nie próbuj się wymigiwać, Eremiel widziała, jak wchodzi i wychodzi z tego waszego bunkra.

– Zamknij się – warknął Malachiasz.

– Nick? Dlaczego nic o nim nie wiedzieliśmy? – Bartłomiej spytał dwójkę swych sługusów.

– Bardzo dobrze go ukrywali – skomentował Tadeusz. – Niestety nie tak dobrze, by zdążył nam umknąć.

Olśnienie spłynęło na niego w jednej sekundzie – naczynie Lucyfera miało na imię Nick i to właśnie Malachiasz był odpowiedzialny za jego porwanie! Musiał niezwłocznie powiedzieć o tym Samowi.

– Gdzie go trzymacie?

– A co ci po nim?

– To… to mój przyjaciel.

– Jakież to urocze.

– Gdzie go trzymacie? – Castiel ponowił pytanie czując, jak wzbiera w nim złość.

– Nie ma opcji. Chociaż… Skoro już tu jesteś, chyba nie będzie nam więcej potrzebny. I tak nie chciał gadać. – Tadeusz uśmiechnął się szatańsko, spoglądając znacząco na milczącego Gadreela.

– Wiecie, znudziło mnie to przedstawienie. Może byśmy…

Lecz Bartłomiejowi nie dane było dokończenie zdania, bo anielskie ostrze należące do Gadreela ni stąd ni zowąd zanurzyło się w czole Tadeusza aż po rękojeść, ucinając wszelkie jego uwagi. Anioł oddychał głośno wpatrując się w ciało swego dawnego oprawcy leżące na zakurzonej podłodze, bez życia.

– Sukinsyn! – krzyknął Malachiasz. – Zabij go!

Alkiasz w jednym momencie ruszył z miejsca, trzymając w dłoni ostrze, i natarł na Gadreela, który jednak zrobił sprawny unik i bez problemu popchnął Alkiasza na ziemię. Castiel nie miał czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję, bo Kerubiel rzucił się na niego i uderzył go w twarz. Netzach dołączył do niego po sekundzie.

Mieli marne szanse, stwierdził próbując odepchnąć od siebie łapska Kerubiela i Netzacha, ale na widok Gadreela zadającego cios za ciosem, miażdżącego twarz Alkiasza, solidnie się zastanowił. Gadreel przeszedł więcej treningów niż którykolwiek z anioł z któregokolwiek garnizonu, przygotowywany do bronienia bram do Ogrodu przed niechcianymi gośćmi. Był sprawny. Był szybki. Nim Castiel zdążył wyciągnąć anielskie ostrze, Gadreel stał tuż obok i zajął się Netzachem. Chwycił go za garnitur i odrzucił prawie na drugi koniec sali, gdzie wylądował na starych, metalowych szafach, łamiąc je z głośnym hukiem. Castiel widząc siłę Gadreela cieszył się, że nie był jego wrogiem. Nie tracąc czasu zaatakował Kerubiela anielskim ostrzem, lecz chybił, przez co potknął się o własne nogi, a Kerubiel, wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, ponownie zderzył swoją dłoń z twarzą czarnowłosego anioła, czym sprawił, że ten zachwiał się lekko. Następnie złapał ramiona Castiela i kolanem uderzył go w brzuch. Castiel na oślep machał anielskim ostrzem, nie trafiając raz po raz, podczas gdy Gadreel był zajęty Bartłomiejem. Malachiasz również dołączył do bójki. Bartłomiej okazał się być trudnym przeciwnikiem, bo z łatwością unikał ciosów napastnika i z pomocą Malachiasza powalił Gadreela na podłogę.

Kiedy Castiel w końcu odzyskał równowagę, udało mu się złapać rękę Kerubiela i wykręcić ją aż za plecy anioła, dzięki temu zyskał czas na wbicie ostrza w jego kark. Kerubiel martwy padł na ziemię. Castiel oddychał głęboko i wierzchem dłoni otarł krew kapiącą z nosa, którą potem wytarł w swoją białą koszulę, zostawiając na niej czerwoną smugę. Malachiasz i Bartłomiej na przemian katowali twarz Gadreela, dlatego Castiel cicho zakradł się od tyłu z zamiarem zaatakowania Bartłomieja. Zależało mu na żywym Malachiaszu. Na nieszczęście Castiela Malachiasz go zauważył i z furią w oczach podszedł do niego, dzierżawiąc w obu dłoniach anielskie ostrza.

– To nie musi się tak kończyć – rzekł Castiel cofając się.

– Najwidoczniej musi, bracie. Nie ma innego wyjścia, wygrają najsilniejsi, a ci, którzy bali się walczyć o władzę, sczezną pod naszymi stopami – wymruczał Malachiasz idąc powoli w jego kierunku.

Castiel słyszał w oddali łamiące się kości Gadreela i modlił się o to, by anioł wytrzymał. Jeszcze tylko chwila i będzie po wszystkim.

– Gdzie jest Nick? – zapytał Castiel.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu. To ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co się dzieje między aniołami. Mam nadzieję, że przepełnia cię duma. – Zarechotał potwornie.

– Przepełnia mnie odraza na widok takich, jak ty. Anioły miały pilnować ludzi, pomagać tym, którzy sami sobie pomóc nie mogą.

– Cóż, najwyraźniej plany uległy drobnym zmianom.

Malachiasz szybko uniósł jedno ostrze i rzucił nim w Castiela. Unik Castiela był jednak zbyt wolny, bo anielska broń wbiła się głęboko w jego udo. Zaciskając zęby wyciągnął zakrwawione ostrze i utykając na jedną nogę podszedł do wroga.

– Nie chcę walczyć – wydyszał czując, że traci siłę.

– Chyba nie masz wyboru.

– Nie zabiję cię, jeśli mi powiesz, gdzie jest Nick – obiecał Castiel.

Zbolały jęk Bartłomieja wypełnił pomieszczenie, przez co obaj spojrzeli na Gadreela z trudem podnoszącego się z ziemi. Kroczył w kierunku Bartłomieja, który dłonią zakrywał szyję.

– Dlaczego ten Nick jest dla ciebie taki ważny? – spytał Malachiasz obracając między palcami ostrze.

Castiel nie miał czasu. Natarł na Malachiasza; uderzył go w policzek, lecz aniołowi ten cios zbytnio nie zaszkodził, bo jedynie pokręcił głową i niebezpiecznie zbliżył swoje ostrze do klatki piersiowej Castiela. Castiel odsunął się w porę i sam wymierzył w Malachiasza ostrzem, uważając, by nie zadać mu śmiertelnej rany. Ostrze rozerwało materiał na ramieniu Malachiasza i delikatnie rozcięło skórę, z której wydobył się niebieski blask.

– Gdzie trzymacie Nicka?! Mów!

Nagle poczuł zastrzyk energii, nie wiedział, co było jego powodem, ale nie chciał tracić czasu na zastanawianie się. W dwóch sprawnych ruchać powalił Malachiasza na podłogę i wręcz wyrwał ostrze z jego dłoni, które następnie odrzucił za siebie, a swoja broń przystawił do jego gardła.

– Gdzie?!

– L–Lincoln Centre – wyjąkał.

– Dokładniej!

– Róg Południowej Broome i Dziewiątej…

Castiel jeszcze przez jakiś czas trzymał ostrze wymierzone w gardło anioła, ale postanowił, że tym razem oszczędzi mu życia. Wstał i podszedł do Gadreela i Bartłomieja, na zmianę okładających się pięściami.

– Castiel… – powiedział słabo Gadreel i chyba próbował wskazać coś palcem, lecz Castiel nie był pewny, bo Bartłomiej chwycił rękę wysokiego anioła i wygiął ją pod bolesnym kątem.

Castiel odwrócił się za siebie i, dzięki Bogu, zrobił to w samą porę, bo zdążył zobaczyć Malachiasza unoszącego anielskie ostrze nad jego głową. Castiel w mgnieniu oka przygotował swoje ostrze, po czym wbił je w żołądek Malachiasza.

– Przepraszam – rzekł cicho.

Bartłomiej puścił Gadreela i zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

– Ty… Zapłacisz mi za to! – krzyknął patrząc na ciało Malachiasza. – Nie daruję…!

I w tej samej chwili Bartłomiej zniknął.

Castiel dyszał ciężko i omiótł spojrzeniem starą fabrykę. Netzach wciąż się nie ocknął.

– Muszę zadzwonić do Sama – powiedział i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

 

.

 

TERAZ

Dean nie szczędził silnika, mocno wciskając pedał gazu. Sam był mu za to wdzięczny.

Zmierzali do hrabstwa Lincoln z zawrotną prędkością. Sam starał się opanować bijące serce i trzęsące się dłonie, jednak po prostu nie potrafił się uspokoić, gdy wiedział, że już za kilkanaście minut ujrzy Lucyfera.

– Ta pieprzona droga chyba nigdy się nie skończy – mruknął Dean.

To stwierdzenie ani trochę go nie pocieszyło. Chciał jak najszybciej przy nim być, upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, że mogą razem wrócić do bunkra.

Po dwudziestu minutach dotarli na miejsce. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to zakrwawione ubrania Castiela i… Gadreel. Gadreel stojący bezkarnie, zupełnie tak, jakby nie miał nic na sumieniu, jakby wcale nie przysporzył Winchesterom żadnych problemów. Krew zagotowała się w żyłach Sama na widok anielskiego zdrajcy.

Dean w tym czasie podszedł do Castiela i obejrzał jego rany, szepcząc pod nosem, ale Sam całą swoją uwagę skupił na wysokim aniele.

– Jest w tym magazynie – powiedział Castiel i skinął na niewielki budynek znajdujący się kilka stóp od nich.

Zimny wiatr rozwiewał poły castielowego prochowca ujawniając więcej dziur w koszuli i dodatkowe plamy krwi.

– Co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony Dean, lecz Castiel nie miał czasu na odpowiedź, bo Sam ruszył w kierunku magazynu.

Wparował tam bez wahania.

Na początku nie widział nic prócz starych gratów, zakurzonych i zniszczonych. Wszedł głębiej, a za nim pozostała trójka rozglądająca się na boki. Minął wielką szafę przepełnioną kartonowymi pudłami i zatrzymał się w miejscu, bowiem na środku magazynu zobaczył krzesło, a na nim związane coś, co przypominało ludzką sylwetkę. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy rozpoznał czerwoną kurtkę, w którą odziane było to coś. Na ułamek sekundy stracił grunt pod nogami. Chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do krzesła oświetlanego przez blask księżyca wpadający przez małe okienko, błagając w duchu Boga, by to coś nie okazało się być Lucyferem.

Sam padł na kolana przed związaną osobą.

To był Lucyfer.

Żołądek łowcy wykonał nieprzyjemne salto, gdy drżącą dłonią dotknął twarzy archanioła, spuchniętej, pełnej rozcięć, prawie fioletowej.

– Nie… – szepnął. – Nie. Nie, nie… Nie. Lucyfer. Hej, Lucyfer, ocknij się. – Delikatnie potrząsnął ramionami anioła, by go obudzić, ale i nie sprawić więcej bólu. – Lucyfer. Hej...

Był nieprzytomny i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miał się obudzić w najbliższej przyszłości. Przez liczne dziury w koszulce mógł dostrzec jego poranioną klatkę piersiową, krew wokół niektórych rozcięć była zaschnięta, ale z innych nadal się sączyła.

– Cas… Cas! Cas! Chodź tu! – krzyknął, a Lucyfer poruszył się lekko. Castiel zjawił się natychmiast i zakrył usta dłonią. – Ulecz go. – Spojrzał twardo w niebieskie oczy przyjaciela.

Anioł przyłożył dwa palce do brudnego czoła Lucyfera i Sam czekał, aż Lucyfer otworzy oczy, aż się uśmiechnie i powie coś niebanalnego.

Jednak tak się nie stało.

– Przykro mi, Sam, ale nie mogę.

– Co to niby, kurwa, znaczy? – warknął i ujął zmasakrowaną twarz Lucyfera w dłonie. – Lucyfer… Proszę, obudź się. To ja.

Gdy zjawił się Dean i Gadreel, anioł zaciągnął się powietrzem i stanął jak wryty.

– Czy… czy to jest… – Nie mógł dokończyć zdania.

Castiel kiwnął głową.

– Pomożesz nam? – spytał czarnowłosy anioł.

– Nie.

Gadreel zniknął. Dean uniósł brwi i podszedł do Sama.

– To on? Jezu, co oni mu zrobili – skomentował.

– Odwiążmy go.

Castiel wraz z Deanem zajął się rozplątywaniem grubego sznura z nadgarstków i kostek Porannej Gwiazdy, a Sam nie znalazł w sobie siły choćby na najmniejszy ruch. Tępo patrzył na swojego anioła.

– Lucyfer, proszę, obudź się.

Gdy w końcu uwolnili archanioła, Sam postanowił wziąć go na ręce i zanieść do Impali, jednak Castiel zatrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

– Są tu inne anioła.

– Mam to w dupie, zabieram go stąd – prychnął i z trudem chwycił pokiereszowane ciało Lucyfera.

– Sam, może lepiej... – zaczął Dean, a otrzymawszy od brata piorunujące spojrzenie, zamilkł.

– Nie po to go odzyskałem, żeby znów go stracić. Zabieram go do auta, idziesz ze mną? – W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta wyzwania. Dean przewrócił oczami.

– Jak znajdę chociaż kropkę z krwi na siedzeniu, to nie ręczę za siebie.

Sam wsunął rękę pod kolana archanioła, a drugą ulokował na jego plecach, po czym go podniósł, nieco się chwiejąc. Nie należał do lekkich, lecz Sam cieszył się, że mógł czuć ciężar Lucyfera na swoich rękach.

W drodze do Chevroleta, archanioł leniwie uchylił jedną powiekę.

– Sam… – wychrypiał ledwo słyszalnie.

Sam potknął się słysząc swoje imię wypowiadane głosem Lucyfera.

– Już dobrze, już wszystko dobrze – wymamrotał. Jeszcze parę kroków i będą w samochodzie. Bezpieczni.

– Tęskniłem. – Krzywy uśmieszek wpełzł na spękane usta anioła.

Sam zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ zachowanie Lucyfera było dość dziwne. Rzadko się uśmiechał, prawie nigdy, może nie licząc czasu, który spędzał przed telewizorem, dlaczego więc uśmiechał się teraz?

– Jak się czujesz?

– Jakbym umierał? – odrzekł beztrosko.

Dean otworzył drzwi ułatwiając mu tym wpakowanie Lucyfera do środka, gdzie ułożył go w pozycji siedzącej i usiadł obok niego.

– Co cię boli? Chcesz jechać do szpitala? – wypytywał Sam.

Dean usiadł za kierownicą, a Castiel na siedzeniu pasażera, po czym łowca przekręcił kluczyk i odjechał spod magazynu.

– Sam… Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – powiedział cicho.

– Mi? Cholera, Lucyfer, to ciebie prawie zatłukli na śmierć. Dlaczego martwiłeś się o mnie? – spytał równie przyciszonym głosem.

– Dobrze wiesz. – Lucyfer zakaszlał, a dźwięk ten był dla ucha bardzo nieprzyjemny.

Dla Lucyfera zapewne tym bardziej. Stróżka krwi polała się z jego ust.

– Lucyfer… – Anioł przymknął oczy. Jego głowa opadała na oparcie tylnej kanapy, więc Sam zadecydował, że lepszym wyjściem będzie, jeśli Lucyfer położy się na jego kolanach. – Połóż się.

Blondyn wykonał polecenie bez żadnego sprzeciwu – zgiął nogi, a głowę ułożył na jego kolanach.

Sam ze ściśniętym sercem przyglądał się twarzy Porannej Gwiazdy. Z trudem go poznał. Jego powieki zamykały się samoistnie, co nie było dobrym znakiem.

– Nie zasypiaj.

– Jestem zmęczony.

– Rozumiem, ale proszę cię, żebyś nie zasypiał.

– W takim razie mów do mnie.

– O czym chcesz posłuchać?

Nie musiał szeptać, ponieważ Dean i Cas byli zajęci własną rozmową, ale i tak to robił, zupełnie, jakby to była jakaś tajemnica. Lucyfer również odpowiadał szeptem, ale z innego powodu – gardło archanioła było tak suche, a głos niesamowicie zdarty, więc Sam uznał, że Lucyfer nie mógł dać z siebie więcej.

– Co robiłeś przez ten czas?

– Szukałem cię.

– Naprawdę?

Sam ostrożnie odklejał pojedyncze włosy z czoła Lucyfera.

– Tak. Gdyby nie Cas…

– Nie chcę o nim słuchać.

– Okej. Mieliśmy jedną sprawę w Iowa. Polowaliśmy na zmorę. Mówię ci, to było męczące…

Lucyfer podczas wywodu Sama przyłożył mniej spuchnięty policzek do podbrzusza łowcy i Sam dostrzegł mały uśmiech plątający się po jego wargach. Sam natomiast delikatnie przeczesywał palcami brudne włosy, już nie tak jasne. Co jakiś czas przypominał archaniołowi, że miał nie zasypiać, bowiem, gdyby zasnął, istniało ryzyko, że mógłby się nie obudzić, a tego sobie Sam nie wyobrażał. Anioł okazjonalnie wydawał z siebie ciche dźwięki, lecz przez większość drogi powrotnej zwyczajnie słuchał opowieści Sama.

 

.

 

Gdy dojechali do bunkra, Sam z pomocą Deana przetransportował Lucyfera do pokoju anioła, gdzie starannie ułożyli go na łóżku. Młodszy łowca zdjął czerwoną kurtkę i odrzucił ją w kąt, a Dean zniknął gdzieś w wielkim budynku. Sam następnie przyniósł z łazienki miskę z ciepłą wodą i szmatkę w celu wyczyszczenia ran Porannej Gwiazdy, a także igłę i specjalne nici, by zaszyć głębsze rozcięcia. Bez skrępowania pozbył się flanelowej koszuli i koszulki – jego ulubionej, z zespołu Lynyrd Skynyrd – i wilgotną szmatką zaczął przecierać zaschniętą krew i kurz ze skóry drugiego mężczyzny. Woda po kilku minutach zmieniła barwę na brunatną, dlatego Sam poszedł ją wymienić. Gdy wrócił, Lucyfer przyglądał się wyjątkowo głębokiej dziurze w swoim udzie, którą otaczała poszarpana skóra.

Sam dokończył względne obmywanie śladów krwi i zabrał się za szycie. Lucyfer syczał za każdym razem, gdy łowca wbijał igłę.

– Wybacz, ale muszę cię zszyć.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal boli – mruknął niezadowolony.

– Będzie bolało przez następne dwa tygodnie.

– Nienawidzę być człowiekiem.

Sam zawiązał nić, którą odciął przy małym supełku.

– Czasem jest fajnie.

– Jeszcze tego nie doświadczyłem.

– Może kiedyś ci się uda. Chcesz się czegoś napić?

– Tak, gardło mnie pali.

Winchester skierował się do kuchni, gdzie do szklanki nalał wodę, a z szafki wyciągnął opakowanie tabletek przeciwbólowych. Wrócił do Lucyfera po niespełna dwóch minutach. Postawił szklankę i tabletki na stoliku, do których Lucyfer dobrał się niemalże od razu.

– Co to za ślady? – spytał wskazując na przedramię anioła, gdy ten odkładał szklankę.

– To? – Lucyfer uniósł rękę i zbadał ją wzrokiem. – To po igłach.

– Jakich igłach? – zaciekawił się Sam.

– Alkiasz wstrzykiwał mi coś do żył.

Sam zmarszczył brwi, po czym uklęknął, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się sinym śladom.

– Wiesz co to było?

– Jakiś środek odurzający, chcieli ze mnie wyciągnąć informacje. Myśleli, że jestem waszym znajomym, łowcą.

– O Boże…

– Nie wymieniaj imienia mojego Ojca na daremno – zażartował Lucyfer.

– Jak się teraz czujesz?

– Czuję pulsowanie w czaszce, a wszystkie rany szczypią, i boli mnie lewa połowa twarzy. Mogę narzekać, ale robić tego nie będę, bo jestem świadom, że to w końcu ustanie.

– Tabletki uśmierzą ból.

Sam powrócił do zszywania. Wiedział, że Lucyfer go obserwuje. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, był zbyt wdzięczny za powrót archanioła, by przejmować się jego palącym wzrokiem.

Opatrywał rany przez pół godziny, okazjonalnie zagadując Lucyfera z zamiarem odciągnięcia jego uwagi od paraliżującego bólu, a po skończeniu wstał i odetchnął zmęczony. Z pewnością było już grubo po północy.

– Sam?

– Tak?

Lucyfer widocznie zastanawiał się nad słowami, które chciał wypowiedzieć, bo mnóstwo zmarszczek pokryło jego czoło.

– Chciałem ci podziękować.

– Nie ma za co. Nie możesz przecież chodzić z niezszytą skórą, jeszcze by ci coś wypadło.

– Nie mówię o tym.

– A o czym? – Teraz to Sam zmarszczył brwi.

– Ja… słyszałem cię.

– Kiedy?

Sam nic nie rozumiał. Może ten środek odurzajacy nadal krążył w jego krwiobiegu?

– Przez cały ten czas.

Łowca otworzył usta i wybałuszył oczy.

– Ty… S–serio? Słyszałeś? Wszystko?

– Owszem.

Nagle Sam poczuł się całkowicie obnażony przed pozszywanym aniołem leżącym na łóżku. Jak to było w ogóle możliwe?!

– Och – powiedział jedynie. – Och – powtórzył.

– Tego nam nie odbiorą – rzekł i uśmiechnął się ciepło. A raczej tak ciepło, jak pozwalała mu na to spuchnięta twarz.

– Okej. Um, zdrowiej? Dobranoc? – wypalił i szybko wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. – Muszę się napić – wymamrotał pod nosem.

I tak też zrobił.

Na szczęście wiedział, gdzie Dean ukrywał swoją ulubioną szkocką, więc bezproblemowo zdobył upragniony trunek. Nie kłopotał się ze znalezieniem szklanki – pił prosto z butelki. Pił, by pozbyć się dziwnego czegoś z żołądka, by utopić w alkoholu wcześniejsze obawy o stan zdrowia Lucyfera, by zabić wrażenie, że się wygłupił.

Kto normalny modlił się do pieprzonego Lucyfera?!

Komu normalnemu Lucyfer dziękował za modlitwy…

Sam opadł bezradnie na jedno z wielu bibliotecznych krzeseł, gdzie kilka godzin temu otrzymał od Castiela wiadomość, że znalazł Poranną Gwiazdę. Otwarte książki przypominały o niedokończonych poszukiwaniach sposobu na pozbycie się Kainowego Piętna, ale Sam nie potrafił się na tym skupić. Lucyfer słyszał jego modlitwy. Każdą wieczorną modlitwę o to, by się znalazł, by był cały i zdrowy, wszystkie niewypowiedziane wyznania… Lucyfer to słyszał.

Ależ z niego głupiec! Oczywiście, że słyszał! W końcu był jego aniołem – z naciskiem na 'był' – a łącząca ich więź wcale nie wyparowała!

Dean mógł mówić, co chciał, ale Sam i Lucyfer wciąż byli połączeni, a to znaczy, że Sam miał możliwość komunikowania się z archaniołem.

Sam wypił znaczną część szkockiej myśląc, że to pomoże mu w uspokojeniu się. Nie przewidział jednak tego, że alkohol nigdy nie był najlepszym wspomagaczem w rozwiązywaniu problemów, a tym bardziej w rozkładaniu skomplikowanych myśli na czynniki pierwsze. Szkocka zostawiała za sobą przyjemne, rozgrzewające pieczenie w gardle.

Lucyfer był w bunkrze. Był niedaleko. Mógł do niego w każdej chwili pójść. Ale czy chciał? Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy się dowiedział, że archanioł słyszał jego modlitwy?

Odpowiedź brzmiała: tak.

Chciał do niego pójść.

Pieprzyć wszystko – chciał być z Lucyferem. Pragnął tego ponad wszystko. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, chciał go dotknąć, chciał go trzymać w objęciach, tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał przed snem aż po dziś dzień. Chciał dać Lucyferowi do zrozumienia, że wcale go nie nienawidził, a w modlitwach zawarł całą prawdę. Przede wszystkim chciał, aby archanioł wiedział, jak bardzo był dla niego ważny. Cholernie ważny! Przez ostatnie tygodnie zdołał zrozumieć Lucyfera, polubić go, może nawet udało im się zaprzyjaźnić. Na nowo odbudował zaufanie do archanioła. Przestał postrzegać go jako swojego największego wroga, a jako kogoś, na kogo był skazany. I taki los wcale nie wydawał mu się jakoś okropny.

Z lekkim trudem zakręcił butelkę i wstał z krzesła, które wydało z siebie niebezpieczny dźwięk. Ruszył do pokoju, w którym znajdował się archanioł. Musiał z nim być. Teraz, natychmiast. Złapał klamkę – jedną z dwóch, przeklęty alkohol – i otworzył drzwi, a następnie wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia, gdzie leżała jedna z najważniejszych osób jego życia.


	30. Kuracja

Sam zmarszczył nos. Uniósł rękę w celu podrapania swędzącej twarzy, ale na drodze napotkał opór, czemu nie przywiązał większej wagi, bo jego zamroczony snem i wczorajszą dawką alkoholu umysł jeszcze nie działał sprawnie. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, ponieważ obraz był nieco zamazany, i ziewnął potężnie, po czym drugą ręką – tą, którą _mógł_ ruszyć – ucisnął nasadę nosa. Mimo mdłości męczących jego żołądek, było mu nadzwyczaj wygodnie. I ciepło.

Z przymrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w pęknięcie na szarym suficie oświetlanym przez małą lampkę nocną, i odpadającą z rogów farbę. Oddychał spokojnie próbując sobie przypomnieć, co wydarzyło się w nocy. Opatrywał rany Lucyfera, dość obszerne i z pewnością bolesne, później postanowił się napić powodowany słowami Lucyfera i jego przyznaniem, że słyszał wszystkie modlitwy, a następnie… Następnie poszedł do archanioła, aby uświadomić mu, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy?

Co?

Ponownie spróbował przetrzeć twarz, ale i tym razem nie mógł unieść odrętwiałej ręki.

Dokładniej przyjrzał się pęknięciu na suficie. Przeniósł wzrok na meble.

Chwila.

To nie jego sufit.

To nie jego meble.

To nie jego pokój.

Spojrzał na to, co hamowało jego ruchy.

Lucyfer napierał na jego bok, pogrążony w głębokim śnie, prawą ręką obejmując go w pasie, a prawą nogę ulokował między nogami Sama, tworząc tym samym plątaninę kończyn i pościeli. Głowa blondyna spoczywała na ramieniu Sama, gdzie ślinił siebie i jego przy okazji.

Wyglądał tak spokojnie i ludzko i z każdym jego oddechem ciepłe powietrze muskało skórę na szyi Sama, co łaskotało irytująco.

Co on najlepszego zrobił?

Z drugiej strony nie mógł nie zauważyć, że obaj mieli na sobie ubrania, więc to dobrze. Najwidoczniej _nie_ uprawiał pijackiego seksu z Lucyferem. To zawsze dobrze… Chyba powinien utrzymać ten stan rzeczy. I chyba powinien się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. Jednak Sam był wielce niechętny, jeśli chodziło o wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Lucyfer był ciepły, bardzo ciepły, i trzymał go w ciasnym, opiekuńczym uścisku, którego nie miał okazji czuć od naprawdę dawna. Raczej mu się to podobało. I raczej nie powinno.

Spędził piętnaście minut będąc super świadomym, że dzielił łóżko z Lucyferem. Każde, nawet najmniejsze drgnięcie sprawiało, że jego wolna ręka zaciskała się na materiale pościeli.

Zastanawiał się, czy ucieczka z miejsca zbrodni i późniejsze udawanie, że nic się nie stało to lepsze rozwiązanie od głupiego czekania, aż Lucyfer się obudzi i coś powie. Bo na pewno coś powie. Coś intymnego, ale nie w złym tego słowa znaczeniu, coś, co po prostu zbije go z tropu i zostawi czerwieniącego się ze wstydu. Zadecydował jednak leżeć w bezruchu w nadziei, że Lucyfer się obudzi i zobaczy, co się stało i to on będzie musiał sobie radzić z zażenowaniem, po czym wyjdzie z pokoju, dzięki czemu Sam będzie w stanie się ulotnić. Bo gdyby teraz wykonał jakiś gwałtowny ruch, zbudziłby śpiącego na nim archanioła, a to oznaczało konfrontację, na którą w chwili obecnej nie miał ochoty.

Mistrzowski plan.

– Praktycznie słyszę, jak myślisz.

Zachrypnięty głos Lucyfera, w którym przewijały się resztki snu i zmęczenia, przywołał Sama na ziemię.

– Jesteś wystarczająco blisko – powiedział sztywno.

Najwyraźniej anioł głuchy był na delikatne sugestie, bo nie zabrał ręki ani nogi, wręcz przeciwnie – ręka spoczywająca na jego brzuchu zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej i przyciągnęła ciało łowcy bliżej właściciela natrętnej ręki.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytał zaalarmowany nagłą siłą archanioła, który technicznie rzecz biorąc powinien być osłabiony po serii tortur.

Próbował się wyswobodzić z ucisku Porannej Gwiazdy, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło, ponieważ ramiona jasnowłosego stały się niczym żelazne imadło. Uciszył głos w swojej głowie mówiący, że wcale się nie starał.

– Leżę.

– Tak, to widzę.

– To dlaczego zadajesz głupie pytania?

Głowa Lucyfera wciąż znajdowała się na jego ramieniu. Miał zamknięte oczy, a na wciąż spuchniętej twarzy malował się błogi spokój, i nic nie wskazywało na to, że archanioł zamierzał wstać, a tym bardziej – wypuścić łowcę.

– Ja… Nie… Ty... – Wypuścił powietrze nosem. – Czy pojęcie 'przestrzeń osobista' jest ci znane?

– Mam ci przypomnieć, że to _ty_ tutaj przyszedłeś?

To skutecznie zamknęło Samowi usta.

– Pamiętam.

– Cieszy mnie to.

Zamilkli. Nie na długo.

– Chcesz cały dzień spędzić w łóżku? – spytał Sam.

– Pod warunkiem, że będziesz w nim razem ze mną.

– Co to w ogóle za warunek?

– Przynoszący korzyści dla obu stron – wymamrotał i wyprostował prawą nogę, po czym zahaczył nią o nogę Sama. Nogawka jeansów podwinęła się do połowy łydki i wtedy Sam poczuł na skórze coś lodowatego.

– Masz zimne stopy! Zabieraj je!

– Nie moja wina… – odpowiedział mu cichy pomruk, który sprawił, że wibracje z ciała Lucyfera przeszły na ciało Sama.

Wiedział, że najwyższy czas wyplątać się z objęć Lucyfera, wyjść z jego pokoju, nigdy do tego nie wracać, zapomnieć, lecz ciężko było mu zepchnąć z siebie ciężar upadłego archanioła i pozbawić się przyjemnego ciepła bijącego od jego sylwetki.

Sam zauważył, że chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu to nie on był tym, który musiał się troszczyć o drugą osobę i mógł dać się trzymać, zrelaksować nie myśląc o czyhającym na niego niebezpieczeństwie, bo obok niego leżał ktoś, kto dołożyłby wszelkich starań, by go obronić.

– Sam – mruknął Lucyfer przerywając zbawienną ciszę.

– Co?

– Jestem głodny.

– Mhm…

– Ale nie chcę się ruszać.

– I co mam zrobić z tą informacją?

– Posiłek? Tobie też się przyda, nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

– Nawet mnie nie widziałeś. I jeśli mnie puścisz, to zrobię śniadanie.

Lucyfer nie odzywał się przez długi czas, więc łowca zerknął na niego ukradkiem. Anioł nadal nie otworzył oczu i Sam przez chwilę pomyślał, że może zasnął, co oznaczało, że właśnie nadarzyła się idealna okazja do ucieczki, jednak jego plany legły w gruzach, gdy ujrzał błękit oczu Lucyfera, który nie opanował sztuki rzucania subtelnych lub znaczących spojrzeń i przez większość czasu zwyczajnie się gapił. Bardzo intensywnie.

– Sam – odezwał się w końcu. Łowca nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Tak?

– Już nie jestem głodny.

Lucyfer poruszył się delikatnie, co sprawiło, że syknął z bólu.

– Dobra, wstawaj. Muszę ci zmienić opatrunki – powiedział Sam i podniósł się do pozycji pół leżącej.

– A jeśli odmówię?

– To rany się zabrudzą, dostaniesz zakażenia i będą ci musieli uciąć nogę, dlatego najlepiej będzie, gdy wstaniesz i przestaniesz się zachowywać, jak jęcząca królewna – parsknął zdenerwowany.

– Nie jest to optymistyczna wizja – przyznał w zastanowieniu, lecz nadal go nie puścił.

– No właśnie.

Łowca z trudem uwolnił się z objęć Lucyfera, który wydał z siebie nieludzki dźwięk, prawdopodobnie sygnalizujący sprzeciw. Widok jasnowłosego w za dużym podkoszulku, dresowych spodniach, z łóżkową fryzurą, śladem dwóch guzików na policzku zaliczał się do raczej niecodziennych, więc Sam postanowił, że uwieczni ten moment w pamięci. Nie zdążył w porę powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, co niestety nie umknęło Lucyferowi.

– Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? – spytał i ostrożnie usiadł na łóżku, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

– Nie uśmiecham się – powiedział, może trochę za szybko, ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz.

– Tak twierdzę.

– Wiesz, jednak znów zgłodniałem. – Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Chcesz kawę? W sumie najpierw zmienię ci bandaże, a potem zjemy.

– Tak.

– Z mlekiem? – spytał stojąc przy drzwiach.

– Jak zawsze.

Coś w tym stwierdzeniu sprawiło, że Sam poczuł się… Nawet nie miał pomysłu, jak to określić.

Dziwnym było myślenie o ogromnym bunkrze jak o ich domu – przed osiedleniem się w starej siedzibie Ludzi Pisma, Winchesterowie nie posiadali stałego miejsca zamieszkania. Przeprowadzając się z motelu do motelu, podążając wraz z Deanem za ojcem, idea domu przekształciła się z miejsca na _osobę_. Ale teraz miał coś bardziej stabilnego, bardziej pewnego. Bunkier wyposażony był w prawdziwe meble i umywalkę, którą nie zatykała się co drugi dzień. No i był tu też Lucyfer.

Jego dom to nie fizyczne miejsce, które można odwiedzić, udekorować książkami i płytami ulubionych zespołów, by było przytulniejsze – jego dom to Dean i jeżdżenie z nim na przednim siedzeniu Impali. A ostatnimi czasy i Lucyfer stał się namiastką domu, gdzie zawsze mógł wrócić i czuć się bezpiecznie, nie bojąc się odrzucenia, wyśmiania, niezrozumienia.

– Zaraz wrócę.

Wyszedł z pokoju Lucyfera i odetchnął pełną piersią chcąc przeanalizować to niecodzienne odkrycie. W drodze do kuchni zastanawiał się, co tak właściwie czuł: przywiązanie, to na pewno. Może radość, gdy Lucyfer był blisko. Wrażenie, że znali się całe życie, a wszystkie ich sekrety, marzenia, słabe punkty nie były im obce, i wynikająca z tego znajomość osoby Lucyfera, znajomość tego czegoś, co się między nimi zrodziło przez ten miesiąc, i że to nie zniknie za kilka dni.

W kuchni przywitał go Dean z kubkiem kawy w ręku, wyciągniętym w jego kierunku.

– Dzięki – powiedział Sam.

– Więc – Dean zaczął od niechcenia i poczekał dodatkowy moment, nim kontynuował, wystarczająco długo, by Sam zdążył wypełnić sobie usta kawą. – Powiesz mi, czemu spędziłeś tę noc w łóżka Szatana, no wiesz, razem z nim?

Kawa wylądowała na ścianie i, sądząc po desperackim zaciąganiu się powietrzem połączonym z krztuszeniem się, powędrowała w całkowicie złą stronę w jego gardle. Pokój wypełniły dźwięki kaszlenia, dyszenia i głośnego oddychania, a potem wszystko ucichło.

Sam pomyślał, że chyba umarł.

Jednak nie – rozbrzmiało jeszcze jedno chrapliwe kaszlnięcie, po którym powrócił do świata żywych.

Rozmasował bolące gardło i wytarł kapiącą z brody resztkę napoju.

– Spokojnie, mamy czas – dodał starszy łowca.

– Skąd, uh… Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał słabo.

– Mam sprawny rozum i oczy.

– To nie tak, jak myślisz.

– Po pierwsze, nie wiesz, co myślę. Po drugie, to dokładnie to, co myślę, więc nie wciskaj mi kitu. Chcesz mi to wyjaśnić?

– Do niczego nie doszło – rzekł na swoją obronę.

– No mam, kurwa, nadzieję. Sam, co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Ja rozumiem, że się cieszysz, że go odnaleźliśmy, ale żeby pakować mu się do łóżka?

Zaczęło się, pomyślał Sam. Znów otrzyma wywód na temat swego braku odpowiedzialności i głupoty, och, i kolejne przypomnienie, że nie mogą sobie pozwolić na zaufanie do Diabła.

– Nie mam zamiaru słuchać, jak narzekasz na moją więź z Lucyferem, bo chyba zapomniałeś, że wyciągnąłeś wampira z Czyśćca.

– Benny to co innego. – Dean uniósł głos. – Poświęcił się, żeby wyciągnąć cię z Czyśćca, ty chyba też zapominasz o istotnych szczegółach.

– Tak, masz rację, to co innego; Lucyfer nie musi zabijać, by przeżyć. Dean, nie chcę się kłócić z samego rana, po prostu o tym zapomnijmy.

– Za późno, ten obraz wyrył mi się na siatkówkach – prychnął pod nosem. – Stary, on się cały wokół ciebie owinął, dlaczego ty jeszcze nie świrujesz?

Sam zastanowił się – nie miał powodu do świrowania, ponieważ nie bał się archanioła, przynajmniej nie tego, że mógłby go w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić albo okłamać. Niepokoiło go to, że nie wiedział, jakie podejście do tego wszystkiego miał Lucyfer. Chodziło tu tylko o połączenie między aniołem i przypisanym mu naczyniem? Przyjaźń? Może nawet coś więcej niż przyjaźń, gdyby dłużej się nad tym zastanowił, czego uparcie próbował nie robić dla dobra jego bijącego z szaleńczą prędkością serca. Był emocjonalnie nieprzygotowany na taki rodzaj emocji i spychał je na bok za każdym razem, gdy dawały o sobie znać, a działo się to stosunkowo często. W zasadzie zawsze, gdy pomyślał o Lucyferze lub znalazł się w obecności upadłego archanioła.

– Lucyfer nie jest taki zły.

– Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć – przyznał, uważnie patrząc w oczy brata.

Sam nie odpowiedział; nie chciał przekonywać nikogo do swoich racji, bo sam sobie nie życzył, by ktoś to robił w jego przypadku. W zamian za to podszedł do ekspresu do kawy w celu przygotowania napoju dla Lucyfera, pamiętając o obowiązkowym mleku.

 

.

 

Lucyfer większość czasu spędzał w pokoju, gdzie znajdował się telewizor, zapoznając się z ludzką popkulturą. Chodzenie sprawiało mu pewne trudności, więc starał się ograniczyć przemieszczanie, gdy nie było to konieczne. Sam co godzinę przychodził do niego i pytał, czy czegoś potrzebuje i zmieniał mu opatrunki dwa razy dziennie, rano i przed snem. To stało się ich rutyną. Ostatecznie po trzech dniach najpłytsze rany nie wymagały już tak częstego zmieniania bandaży, ale te głębokie, jak na udzie i prawym ramieniu, nadal krwawiły. Opuchlizna z twarzy prawie zeszła, jednak pozostałości licznych uderzeń odznaczały się na bladej skórze w postaci siniaków, podbitego oka i kilku rozcięć. Sam z każdym dniem czuł się w towarzystwie Lucyfera coraz bardziej swobodnie, powoli zaczynał sobie uświadamiać, że archanioł chcąc nie chcąc stał się częścią jego życia i codzienności. Podczas rozmów Sam bez skrępowania otwierał się przed nim, mimo że najczęściej rozmawiali o głupotach i nic nieznaczących bzdurach. Szczerze powiedziawszy, łowca nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez Porannej Gwiazdy.

Nocami, gdy ani Sam ani Lucyfer nie mogli zasnąć, brunet przychodził do jego pokoju i przesiadywał na krześle stojącym obok łóżka, okazjonalnie mówiąc o tym, jak mu minął dzień, ale zazwyczaj panowała cisza. Czasem Sam przybliżał krzesło, by znaleźć się bliżej anioła, i trzymał jego dłoń. Robił to tylko dlatego – a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał – bo Lucyfer miał zwyczaj rzucać się i gadać przez sen, a z jego intonacji i pojawiającego się na zmarszczonym czole potu Sam wywnioskował, że nie śniło mu się nic dobrego. Gdy archanioł zasypiał, Sam, czując znużenie i sen na powiekach, wracał do siebie, ponieważ nie chciał dawać Deanowi więcej powodów do złości i narzekania na ich pokręcony związek.

Od powrotu Lucyfera do bunkra minęły trzy dobry. W tym czasie bracia wyciągnęli z Castiela, co się wydarzyło zanim ten do nich zadzwonił, oraz próbowali utworzyć plan działania – Malachiasz zginął, więc anioły, które za nim podążały, zostały bez przywódcy, a taki stan rzeczy zdecydowanie nie utrzyma się długo. W końcu musiały do kogoś dołączyć, a tym kimś zapewne będzie Bartłomiej albo Metatron. Nadal nie wiedzieli, co Skryba zamierzał zrobić – Gadreel nie kontaktował się z Casem – gdy osiągnie pełnie władzy, i to ich martwiło, bo nie mogli tkwić w niewiedzy nie podejmując żadnych działań.

Dean nie otrzymał wiadomości od Crowleya. Demon nie odbierał. Postanowili to zignorować – Lucyfer wrócił, więc nie potrzebowali jego pomocy i zaprzestali dalszych prób skontaktowania się z nim.

Dean czytał o Kainie, a Sam przeważnie opiekował się poturbowanym archaniołem, czego oczywiście starszy Winchester nie pochwalał, ale wszystkie komentarze zostawiał dla siebie. Codziennie rano szukali w gazetach jakichś podejrzanych morderstw, jednak nie znaleźli nic bardziej niepokojącego od braku śniegu podczas tegorocznej zimny. Święta cicho przemknęły, nie zauważone przez żadnego z braci, a razem z nimi cała ta świąteczna szopka. Gdyby jeszcze Znamię zniknęło z przedramienia Deana, Sam osiągnąłby pełnie szczęścia.

 

.

 

Pewnego dnia, gdy Dean schodził do piwnicy w poszukiwaniu starego pudła z aktami dotyczącymi działalności ich dziadka, Henry'ego Winchestera, chcąc dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej, usłyszał szmer dobiegający z głębi pomieszczenia. Zmarszczył brwi i zaświecił światło, by sprawdzić, co wywołało ten szmer. Jeśli w bunkrze były szczury…

Nie. To nie szczury.

Lucyfer siedział na podłodze i nieobecnym wzrokiem patrzył przed siebie. Dean był święcie przekonany, że Diabeł gnił w swoim pokoju albo oglądał tanie sitcomy, ale z pewnością nie spodziewał się zastać go tutaj, więc na jego widok lekko podskoczył.

– Wszystko okej? – zapytał robiąc krok do przodu, czym zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Szatan wyglądał tak, jakby myślami był gdzie indziej, jakby w bunkrze była tylko połowa jego.

– To zależy, co rozumiesz pod pojęciem 'okej' – odpowiedział tajemniczo. Dean przewrócił oczami.

– Nie myśl sobie, że mnie to interesuje…

– Nie myślę tak – niekulturalnie wciął mu się w zdanie.

– _Ale_. Samowi w pewnym sensie na tobie zależy, czego naprawdę, naprawdę nie pojmuję, i jesteś dla niego ważny, więc chyba nie powinienem pozwolić ci tak tutaj tkwić. Tu jest prawie tak zimno, jak na zewnątrz, nabawisz się zapalenia płuc, a nas nie stać na leczenie. A wtedy umrzesz – powiedział z przekąsem.

Były anioł wzruszył ramionami.

– No, co jest?

Dean długo nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi i zaczął się irytować. Nie musiał tego znosić – jeśli Sam go lubi, w porządku, ale on nie był Samem i zakres jego cierpliwości w najmniejszym stopniu nie dorównywał samokontroli młodszego Winchestera.

– Nie oczekuję, że obejmiesz to swoim ograniczonym rozumem – odezwał się w końcu, a Dean zacisnął zęby i wypuścił powietrze nosem z powodu tego przytyku – ale czasem po prostu… po tak długim czasie spędzonym w Klatce, tego wszystkiego jest za dużo.

– Czyli?

– Wasz świat potrafi być przytłaczający. Obrazy, dźwięki, emocje, ból, węch, smak...

– Tu się muszę z tobą zgodzić – przyznał bez entuzjazmu, drapiąc się po karku.

– Jak wy sobie z tym radzicie?

– Wiesz, niektórzy piją, ćpają, znajdują sobie hobby, cokolwiek, co ich rozproszy od rzeczywistości. A inni, by wyrzucić z siebie złość, szukają ukojenia w agresji, nawet autoagresji, gdy obwiniają siebie za syf na świecie i w ich życiu.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego mu to mówił. Dlaczego w ogóle wchodził w interakcje z Diabłem – to była działka Sama. Jednocześnie nie znalazł w sobie siły, by odwrócić się i odejść, by go zostawić, by przerwać tę wymianę myśli. Może to właśnie czuł Sam, gdy gadali z Rogatym przez _godziny_.

– Na przykład ty? – Lucyfer po raz pierwszy spojrzał na niego, i w jego niebieskich oczach Dean odnalazł niewiarygodną ilość zrozumienia, a także swoisty smutek związany ze świadomością ile tego całego gówna, które przynosiło ze sobą życie, nie dawało ludziom spokoju.

– Ta, o tym nie będziemy rozmawiać – rzekł nagle unosząc rękę, po czym opuścił ją szybko.

Nie będzie się zwierzał Szatanowi ze swoich uczuć i wyrzutów sumienia, jeszcze nie zwariował.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

– Tak w ogóle, czemu tu siedzisz? – spytał skonsternowany, patrząc na Lucyfera. – Jest cholernie zimno.

– Preferuję chłód. Wtedy przypomina mi się Klatka. A że nieustannie jest mi gorąco, poszukuję wytchnienia tutaj – wyjaśnił niespiesznie.

– To jak często tutaj przychodzisz?

– Dość często. – Przeklęty brak konkretów w wypowiedziach drugiego mężczyzny doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji. Skoro zadawał pytania, oczywistym było, że oczekiwał klarownych odpowiedzi.

– A czy Klatka nie była przypadkiem twoim więzieniem, czy coś? – zdziwił się. – Podobno najgorszym kawałkiem Piekła.

– Tak. Jednak zdarzają się chwile, że wolałbym tam wrócić niż być człowiekiem.

Współczucie dla Diabła to nie był rodzaj emocji, na które Dean się przygotował.

Był w Piekle, wiedział, jak tam jest i nie wyobrażał sobie, by ktokolwiek, nawet chory na umyśle, mógłby chcieć tam wrócić, choćby na sekundę. Jak zdesperowany musiał być Szatan?

Anioł pstryknął palcami i przeniósł wzrok na małą żarówkę, a następnie pokręcił głową.

Dean westchnął.

– Sugerowałbym, żebyś wrócił na górę, jeśli nie chcesz się przeziębić. Uwierz mi, kaszel i cieknący nos nie są ci teraz potrzebne.

– Od kiedy to przejmujesz się moim zdrowiem, łowco? – zapytał Diabeł unosząc brwi, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły delikatnie.

– Nie przejmuję – zapewnił machinalnie.

– Więc jak to nazwiesz? – Najpierw wskazał palcem na niego, później na siebie i znów na niego.

– Dobra, rób sobie co chcesz. Mam to w dupie, serio – rzekł na odchodne i powędrował do biblioteki, zapominając o kartonowym pudle z aktami.

Podejście Lucyfera niemożliwie go zdenerwowało, lecz musiał przyznać, że wypełniło go zadowolenie, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki archanioła idącego po schodach. Kto tu był czyim pieskiem…


	31. Muzyka

– Masz.

Lucyfer przeniósł wzrok z ekranu telewizora na przedmiot leżący w dłoni Sama, po czym wcisnął czerwony guzik na pilocie, tym samym przerywając maraton trzeciego sezonu _„The walking dead"_.

– Po co mi to? – spytał zaintrygowany niewielkim urządzeniem.

– Każdy je ma, więc i ty musisz – wyjaśnił łowca. – Ułatwia komunikację.

– _Wiem_ do czego służą telefony, Sam, nie ubliżaj mi.

Sam wywrócił oczami i usiadł obok Lucyfera na dużej kanapie.

– Nie ubliżam. Po prostu wcześniej nie miałeś z nimi styczności i pomyślałem…

– Niepotrzebnie – przerwał mu. – Dzięki telewizji jestem, można rzec, prawie na bieżąco, jeśli chodzi o technologię.

– Uwierz mi, jeszcze ci trochę brakuje. – Wcisnął Lucyferowi komórkę do ręki, ponieważ wiedział, że w tym tempie skończą po północy. – Zapisałem tam mój numer, Deana i Casa, więc teraz możesz się z nami kontaktować, gdy polujemy.

– Dlaczego miałbym to robić skoro będę z wami?

– Nie będziesz – powiedział Sam. Nagrodziło go oburzenie, które po tym stwierdzeniu wstąpiło na twarz anioła. – No co? Myślisz, że ci pozwolę wyjść z bunkra po tym, co się stało ostatnim razem?

– Potrafię się obronić – mruknął obrażony, obracając telefon w palcach.

– Nie wątpię.

– Jednak właśnie to zasugerowałeś.

– Posłuchaj, może i kiedyś byłeś super archaniołem, ale już nie jesteś. – Słowa te z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło, lecz obaj dobrze wiedzieli, jak wyglądała sytuacja. Nie widział sensu w unikaniu tematu. – A to znaczy, że w każdej chwili istnieje ryzyko, że się zgubisz, ktoś znów cię porwie i tak dalej, i nie będziesz mógł się do nas teleportować, a ja znowu będę umierał ze strachu.

– Umierałeś ze strachu, gdy mnie nie było? – spytał rozbawiony.

– Jakbyś nie wiedział… – Sam mentalnie zanotował, że Lucyfer czuł się zbyt swobodnie dla swojego dobra. – Okej, wiesz, czym są telefony. Wiesz, jak ich używać?

– Dosłownie po raz pierwszy mam to w ręce. Widziałem, że można z tego dzwonić i porozumiewać się w inny sposób.

– SMS–ami.

– Jakkolwiek to nazywacie.

– Wciśnij ten przycisk z boku telefonu – poinstruował Sam. Lucyfer posłusznie wykonał polecenie, a jego oczy delikatnie się rozszerzyły na widok podświetlonego ekranu. – Teraz przesuń palcem po wyświetlaczu.

– Jak? – zapytał marszcząc czoło, z wielkim zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w urządzenie.

– Jak chcesz.

– Tak? – Mówiąc to, wskazującym palcem ostrożnie dotknął ekranu.

– Przesuń.

– Daj mi czas – wymamrotał.

– Dobra. Gdy już go odblokowałeś...

– Co dostanę w nagrodę? – przerwał mu i znacząco uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się podstępnie.

Sam popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym poklepał go po plecach.

– Wystarczy?

– Liczyłem na coś więcej… – powiedział cicho.

– Ta. Nie licz na więcej.

– Co teraz? – Uniósł komórkę, zmieniając tym samym temat rozmowy, za co Sam mu w duchu podziękował.

– A co chcesz zrobić?

– Co to jest 'Tumblr'? – Lucyfer wypowiedział ostatnie słowo z dozą niepewności.

Sam zaśmiał się lekko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Nie, nie… Lepiej nie – zaprotestował, ponieważ wspomnienie tego, co razem z Deanem kiedyś tam znalazł, nawiedzało go w snach. – Zostańmy przy czymś mniej skomplikowanym. Po wciśnięciu tej koperty zostaniesz przeniesiony do okienka, z którego możesz wysyłać SMS–y.

Lucyferowi zrozumienie koncepcji wybierania odbiorcy zajęło całe piętnaście sekund. Wykonując tę czynność, trzymał telefon blisko twarzy i mrużył oczy. Zaczął stukać kciukami w małe czarne literki, dlatego Sam z ciekawości zerknął na wyświetlacz w celu odczytania wiadomości, ale anioł szybko zakrył go dłonią.

– To prywatne – zaperzył się i odwrócił tak, by uniemożliwić Samowi podglądanie.

Łowcy na moment odebrało mowę.

– Przecież piszesz do _mnie_ , więc tak czy siak to zobaczę – powiedział zirytowany.

Został obdarowany uśmiechem samozadowolenia, gdy usłyszał wibracje swojego telefonu znajdującego się w prawej kieszeni spodni. Powoli przeniósł wzrok z szczerzącego się anioła na ekran, gdzie pojawiła się mała koperta, obok której widniał napis 'Lucyfer'. Stuknął w nią.

 _**„** _ _**Wyglądasz dziś nieprzeciętnie atrakcyjnie."** _

Głosiła treść wiadomości i Sam wiedział, że czerwienił się jak idiota, ale nie mógł przestać patrzeć na te cztery głupie wyrazy, chociaż próbował z całych sił, ponieważ to było najzwyczajniej w świecie nienormalne i nie powinien czuć się dobrze – a tym bardziej komfortowo – w takich okolicznościach.

– Nie odpiszesz mi? – mruknął Lucyfer, najwidoczniej urażony tak długim nie zwracaniem na niego uwagi.

 _„_ _Dzięki?"_

Sam napisał niezręcznie i wcisnął wysyłanie, zastanawiając się nad swoim losem.

Dźwięk SMS–a rozbrzmiał spomiędzy dłoni Lucyfera, który ucieszył się jak dziecko, i przeczytał wiadomość zwrotną, a następnie jego twarz przybrała kamienny wyraz. Zaczął pisać.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

Sam sprawdził telefon.

 _**„** _ _**Po co ten znak zapytania?"** _

Palce Winchestera skostniały, jak zawsze, gdy się stresował. Powód zestresowania jednak był mu kompletnie nieznany, co denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. Mogli sobie spać w jednym łóżku, pilnować, by panował między nimi kontakt fizyczny, ale SMS-owanie z Lucyferem to zupełnie inny poziom dziwactwa.

Odpisał szybko.

 _„_ _Bo nie wiem, czy powinienem ci dziękować"_

– Dlaczego? – spytał anioł po odczytaniu wiadomości i spojrzał na Sama z powagą.

– Gdy Szatan z tobą flirtuje, nigdy nie wiadomo, co wypada odpowiedzieć; podziękować, zignorować…

Lucyfer wydał z siebie dźwięk wzburzenia i założył ręce na piersi, uprzednio kładąc telefon na kanapie, na wolnej przestrzeni między nim a Samem.

– Po pierwsze; stwierdzanie oczywistych dla gołego oka faktów to _nie_ flirtowanie. Z przykrością zauważyłem, że wy, ludzie, uwielbiacie przedstawiać mnie jako wielkiego, czerwonego gościa z rogami i ogonem. Zdajecie się zapominać, że mym atrybutem nie jest jakiś przerośnięty widelec, a aureola i skrzydła. Dlaczego nazywacie mnie Diabłem lub królem Piekła?

– Bo Piekło jest _twoje_.

– Piekło nie należy do mnie. Powołałem do istnienia demony, nie Piekło.

Sam zamrugał w zdziwieniu. To miało sens – to Bóg był stwórcą wszystkiego; Nieba, Piekła, Czyśćca. Lucyfera przypisywano do Piekła, uważano go za jego władcę, który dźgał grzeszników i mieszał ich topiące się ciała w wielkich kotłach, mimo że tak naprawdę anioł został tam wrzucony i zamknięty, odcięty od prawdziwego domu. Piekło tak naprawdę stanowiło jego więzienie.

– Piekło jest piekłem, nawet dla Diabła – przyznał i Sam usłyszał w jego głosie niechciane wspomnienia.

– Czy bolało, gdy spadłeś z Nieba? – zapytał i dopiero po chwili się zorientował, że zadając to pytanie nieświadomie użył możliwie najgorszego tekstu, na który Dean w młodości wyrywał laski.

– Upadek sam w sobie nie – rzekł, najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na jego wpadkę. – Bardziej niż cokolwiek zabolała mnie zdrada. Ojca, Michała, tych, w których pokładałem nadzieję.

– Nie upadłeś sam – wtrącił. – Inne anioła spadły razem z tobą. – Z tego, co Sam zapamiętał z niekończącego się studiowania wszelkich wzmianek o Lucyferze podczas apokalipsy; całe mnóstwo.

– To nie na ich poparciu mi zależało.

Sam chciał poruszyć jeszcze jeden temat, drażniący go od momentu ponownego pojawienia się Lucyfera na ziemi – a mianowicie, dlaczego archanioł paradował w starym naczyniu, ale uznał to za niestosowne. Zamiast tego, chwycił telefon Lucyfera i wszedł w folder z ikoną nuty.

– Zgrałem ci kilka kawałków z różnych gatunków. Możesz dzięki temu sprawdzić, który najbardziej ci się spodoba. Pomyślałem, że jako anioł muzyki będziesz chciał ją mieć blisko siebie, odtwarzając, kiedy tylko zechcesz, może przypomnisz sobie stare czasy.

Oczy Lucyfera wypełnił dawno utracony blask, który sprawił, że jego oblicze w pewnym sensie się rozświetliło, i wtedy Sam ujrzał w nim prawdziwego anioła, przynoszącego blask i światłość, najpiękniejszego ze wszystkich niebiańskich zastępów. Z pewnością brakowało mu skrzydeł, więc łowca chciał ułatwić mu pobyt w świecie ludzi poprzez proste, ale w dużej mierze ważne dla Porannej Gwiazdy gesty, takie jak uświadamianie mu, że mimo braku łaski nie był nikim gorszym albo zwyczajne rozmawianie o anielskich sprawach.

Jego telefon zabrzęczał.

 _**„** _ _**Dziękuję, Sammy, naprawdę to doceniam."** _

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak – syknął, ale z powodu wpełzającego na usta jego nieśmiałego uśmiechu podejrzewał, że Lucyfer raczej nie weźmie sobie tego zakazu do serca.

 

.

 

Czasem, gdy Sam przechodził obok pokoju archanioła, słyszał ciche dźwięki Mumford & Sons wydobywające się zza drzwi. Kto by się spodziewał, że Lucyfer gustował w folku?

 

.

 

– Sam?

– Co?

– Czemu Diabeł robi sobie selfie?

Sam aż odłożył książkę, by spojrzeć na Lucyfera, bo nigdy by nie pomyślał, że człowiek był w stanie umieścić wyrazy 'Diabeł' i 'selfie' w jednym zdaniu.

– Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć – skomentował.

Siłą pohamował kotłujący się w brzuchu wybuch śmiechu.

 

.

 

Najgorsze dwie rany nie chciały się zagoić, a wyciekająca z nich lepka, kleista substancja o blado żółtej barwie nie przestawała brudzić bandaży. Przynajmniej przestał krwawić. Mniej poważne rozcięcia pokrywała warstwa regenerującej się skóry, z kolei te najpłytsze szramy zniknęły, zostawiając za sobą jasne, ledwo widoczne blizny. Sam cieszył się, że proces kuracji archanioła przebiegał pomyślnie, lecz jego ramię i udo nie dawało mu spokoju. Miał nadzieję, że nie wdało się tam zakażenie; zdegradowanie do pozycji człowieka już i tak było dostateczną skazą na honorze Lucyfera, amputacja kończyny załamałaby go doszczętnie.

 

.

 

Sam coraz częściej przyłapywał Lucyfera na nuceniu pod nosem piosenek, które pobrał na jego telefon, gdy myślał, że nikt go nie obserwował. I łowca nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że głos mężczyzny był najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem, jaki było mu dane w życiu usłyszeć. Bez pomyłek trafiał we wszystkie noty, te najwyższe, jak i te najniższe, głos nigdy mu nie zadrżał w trakcie łączenia sylab, nie robił przerw na nabranie tchu, nie zacinał się, płynnie przechodził z tonacji do tonacji. Nic dziwnego, że nazywano go aniołem muzyki.

 

.

 

Dean wszedł do biblioteki i zaraz po tym, jak usadowił się w krześle naprzeciwko Sama, uderzył głową w blat stołu.

– Oszaleję. Przysięgam – jęknął.

– Czemu? – spytał Sam, zamykając klapę od laptopa.

– Słucha tej pieprzonej piosenki odkąd się obudził. Jest piąta. A gdy kładzie się do łóżka, znowu ją puszcza.

– Może mu się spodobała?

– Super, naprawdę, ale ja umrę, jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę zdanie „Powiedz mi teraz, gdzie leży moja wina w kochaniu cię całym sercem?". Rzygam tym folkiem, brzmi jak country, powinni spalić ten gatunek – warknął.

– Czego spodziewałeś się po Lucyferze?

– No nie wiem, heavy metal czy coś, w końcu to Diabeł – parsknął smętnie. – I tak wolałbym metal niż to głupie banjo.

– To bardzo stereotypowe myślenie, potrafi być krzywdzące – przyznał Sam.

– Stary, to nie jest zabawne!

 

.

 

Raz Sam wszedł do pokoju Lucyfera, by zapytać go, czy był głodny, i zastał anioła patrzącego w wyświetlacz telefonu niczym zahipnotyzowany. Zdziwił się, więc do niego podszedł, chcąc sprawdzić, co go tak pochłonęło. Lucyfer oglądał amatorski filmik o kocie ubranym w strój biznesmena przemierzającym przez świat.

Wszystkie księgi o tematyce biblijnej okazały się fikcją – Diabeł nie był stworzeniem siejącym postrach, wiodącym na pokuszenie.

 

.

 

Nieodłączną częścią zmiany opatrunków było rozebranie Lucyfera z należącej do niego odzieży. Sam starał się nie myśleć o muskularnej sylwetce archanioła, lecz gdy codziennie miał z nią styczność, gdy był zmuszony do dokładnego badania postępu zrastania się skóry, gdy z bardzo bliska przyglądał się głębokim dziurom w ramieniu i na udzie, po prostu nie potrafił być ślepy na to, co mu podstawiano pod nos.

Patrząc na umięśnione ręce blondyna, automatycznie czuł je wokół siebie. Na widok jego jasnych włosów przypominało mu się łaskotanie w okolicach szyi, gdzie długie kosmyki drażniły wrażliwą skórę zdecydowanie za często.

Denerwowały go te wspomnienia.

Czuł na sobie dotyk Lucyfera, mimo iż ten jedynie siedział na krześle i nic nie robił. Po prostu siedział.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie dotykał go jako pierwszy. To Sam zawsze inicjował kontakt fizyczny, czy to złączenie palców, czy zwykłe poklepanie po zdrowym ramieniu. Lucyfer nigdy nie nalegał, szanując jego zgodę. A Sama od czasu do czasu nawiedzały myśli, że chciałby, by Lucyfer podszedł do niego i go objął, przytulił, cokolwiek, bowiem zdążył się przyzwyczaić do dotykania, a deficyt ów dotykania wywoływał u niego poczucie pustki, opuszczenia. Winchester nie przyznałby tego na głos i w życiu nie powiedziałby tego Lucyferowi prosto w twarz; był zbyt onieśmielony nagłymi chęciami bycia przez niego trzymanym, a także nie chciał dawać aniołowi satysfakcji, jaką niosło ze sobą wyznanie, że go potrzebował.

Bo wcale go nie potrzebował.

Gdyby w bunkrze była jakakolwiek inna osoba, w której objęciach mógłby się schować, zrobiłby to bez wahania. Prócz Gadreela. I Becky. I znalazłoby się jeszcze kilka innych wyjątków.

Zdarzały się chwile, że jego własne przemyślenia go przerastały.

 

.

 

 _**„** _ _**Co robisz?"** _

Sam pokręcił głową.

 _„_ _Czekam, aż Dean wróci ze sklepu. Co powinien zrobić za jakieś kilka minut._

_A ty?"_

Telefon zawibrował nim zdążył go w ogóle odłożyć.

 _**„** _ _**Staram się nie umrzeć ze znudzenia."** _

Winchesterowie pojechali do Sayre, miasta położonego na granicy stanu Kansas i Oklahomy, ponieważ znaleźli w gazecie informacje na temat 'nawiedzanego domu', dlatego postanowili to sprawdzić, pozostawiając w bunkrze Lucyfera na pastwę losu. Z artykułu wynikało, że była to robota zwykłego ducha, w najgorszym przypadku poltergeista. Sam musiał przyznać, że stęsknił się duchami – te wszystkie anioły i ich układy dawały się braciom we znaki.

Dostał kolejnego SMS–a.

 _**„** _ _**Pokazać ci, czego nauczyłem się rano?"** _

Sam zmarszczył brwi.

 _„_ _Dawaj"_

Zablokował telefon i mocno oplótł wokół niego palce. Znów nawiedziło go to dziwne, nieprzyjemne uczucie, skręcające jego żołądek i pozbawiające krążenia w dłoniach.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

Sam sięgnął po komórkę, po czym szybko ją odblokował.

_**„ <3**_ **_"_ **

Łowca natychmiast odłożył urządzenie i opadł na łóżko kompletnie pozbawiony ochoty na dalsze egzystowanie w tym okrutnym świecie.

 

.

 

Ducha pozbyli się w nocy i z zamiarem powrotu do Kansas z samego rana, wrócili wycieńczeni do motelu, gdzie prawie natychmiast rzucili się do łóżek. Sam ostatni raz sprawdził telefon na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Lucyfer postanowił jednak wytłumaczyć swą poprzednią wiadomość, ale jak się okazało, nie napisał nic.

Łowca poszedł spać.

 

.

 

Wchodząc do bunkra, uderzyła go panująca tam cisza, która w starym budynku była zjawiskiem niecodziennym odkąd archanioł dobrał się do telefonu.

– W końcu – Dean odetchnął z ulgą. – Jak bardzo kocham dziecinkę, tak bardzo nie lubię, gdy mi dupsko drętwieje.

Młodszy z braci parsknął pod nosem.

– Za dużo informacji.

– Słyszysz to? – zapytał Dean. Sam wytężył słuch, ale nie usłyszał nic, dlatego pokręcił głową. – No właśnie. – Uśmiechnął się. – Idę po piwo, chcesz też?

– Nie, dzięki, lepiej sprawdzę, co z nim – powiedział i powędrował do pokoju Lucyfera.

Najpierw rozważył zawitanie do pokoju dziennego, gdzie można go było spotkać najczęściej, ale po chwili zastanowienia odrzucił ten pomysł. Zapukał do drzwi dwa razy i przekręcił klamkę – przez kilka ostatnich dni te drzwi stały się dla niego bardzo znajome, być może widywał je częściej niż którekolwiek inne. Lucyfer nie odpowiedział, więc Sam pomyślał, że możliwie się pomylił i Lucyfer siedział przed telewizorem, jak to na początku założył, ale sprawdził mimo to. Uchylił je i wsunął głowę do środka, a to, co tam zobaczył, sprawiło, że jego serce zabiło szybciej. Nie zastanawiając się ani przez sekundę, wparował do pomieszczenia i chwycił ręce anioła, który drapał głębokie rany bez opamiętania, czym sprawił, że zaczęła z nich cieknąć krew spływająca na pościel i podłogę.

– Hej, hej, hej, przestań, Lucyfer, przestań. – Ten zdawał się go nie słyszeć. – Lucyfer, co się stało? Lucyfer!

Po tym okrzyku Lucyfer przeniósł na niego swój wzrok, i Sam poczuł, że włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba. W tych niebieskich oczach przywodzących na myśl błękit czystego, letniego nieba krył się obłęd, szał, jak w ślepiach zwierzęcia zaszczutego w klatce nie wiedzącego, co się działo wokół, ani dlaczego zostało schwytanie, próbującego uwolnić się za wszelką cenę, wyczuwającego nadchodzący koniec.

– Lucyfer, proszę, przestań.

Anioł nie przestawał, jedynie rzucił mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

Sam odsunął się powodowany obawami o to, co mógł zrobić archanioł, które zakorzeniły się w nim na widok stanu, w jakim znajdował się mężczyzna siedzący na łóżku, prawie rozszarpujący swoje ciało. Lucyfer rzadko kiedy okazywał tak skrajne uczucia, jak na przykład panika lub pełnia szczęścia, dlatego łowca tkwił w niewygodnym położeniu, gdyż nie posiadał w arsenale myśli sposobu na uspokojenie go. Mimo obietnic Lucyfera, że nigdy nie dopuści do tego, by stała mu się jakakolwiek krzywda, bał się, jaką reakcje mogłoby wywołać przeszkodzenie mu w wykonywanej czynności.

To trwało zbyt długo.

Niepewnie uniósł dłoń i mocno złapał rękę mężczyzny, który uparcie zdrapywał krwawiące kawałki skóry z prawego ramienia. Twarz łowcy wykrzywił grymas zniesmaczenia. Pod palcami czuł, że ciało blondyna było nienaturalnie rozpalone.

– Przestań, nie drap tego. Lucyfer, posłuchaj mnie, przestań. Co się stało?

Archanioł wyrwał się z uścisku Sama i uwagę przeniósł na swoje udo. Dopiero teraz Winchester zauważył, że nie miał on spodni, a prześcieradło pod jego udem przesiąknęło bordową, prawie czarną krwią.

– Sam, nie mogę… – szepnął drżącym głosem, po czym zaczął oddychać głęboko, wciąż dłubiąc przy otwartej ranie.

– Mów do mnie – zachęcił. Ulżyło mu, bo Lucyfer zareagował i odpowiedział, a to oznaczało, że przynajmniej miał kontakt z rzeczywistością, dlatego łowca go puścił.

– Moja... Moja skóra swędzi. – Wystawił przed siebie ubrudzone szkarłatem ręce i popatrzył na nie z przerażeniem. W końcu przestał drapać. – Ale od wewnątrz. Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia – zrobił krótką przerwę na zaciągnięcie się powietrzem – że ciało Nicka nie jest w stanie mnie pomieścić, że z każdym dniem rozrywa się coraz bardziej. – Ukrył twarz w trzęsących się dłoniach przez co ubrudził ją krwią.

– Lucyfer, postaraj się uspokoić – powiedział spokojnie, choć w głębi duszy cholernie się martwił o swojego anioła.

Blondyn zrobił głęboki wdech, zamykając oczy, a następnie wypuścił powietrze nosem. Powtarzał tę czynność przez niecałą minutę, aż spazmy ustały, lecz oddech wciąż był płytki. Nie otworzył jednak oczu i co rusz marszczył brwi. Sam ostrożnie dotknął dłoni Lucyfera, chcąc w ten sposób dodać mu otuchy, lecz ten odskoczył jak oparzony i przycisnął rękę do klatki piersiowej, jakby chciał ją ochronić przed atakiem. Winchester uniósł obie dłonie, by zasygnalizować mu, że nie miał złych zamiarów, niestety to nie poskutkowało – archanioł o mało co nie spadł z łóżka, gdy odsuwał się od niego.

– Będzie dobrze – powiedział pocieszająco Sam i przybliżył się do niebieskookiego. – Lucyfer, musisz mi zaufać, wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję. – Wydawał się taki zagubiony. Błądził wzrokiem po twarzy Sama widocznie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co potwierdziłoby jego słowa, i chyba to znalazł, ponieważ kiwnął głową. – Za bardzo je rozdrapałeś – stwierdził i przelotnie popatrzył na ramię Porannej Gwiazdy. – Muszę je zszyć.

– Niech więc tak będzie – odpowiedział, a w jego głosie na powrót zagościło opanowanie.

Samowi ponowne szycie rozcięć na ciele Lucyfera zajęło kilkanaście minut. Podczas szycia anioł nie patrzył mu w oczy i ciągle odwracał wzork, zawstydzony napadem strachu. Wilgotną szmatką starł krew z okolic ramienia, a później wręczył ją niższemu mężczyźnie, by ten wytarł swoje udo i twarz. Łóżko stanowiło jeden wielki bałagan – Lucyfer nie mógł tu spędzić nocy.

– Jak chcesz – zaczął powoli, gdy odniósł przedmioty niezbędne do opatrywania ran – możesz dziś spać u mnie.

 _Czysto profilaktycznie_ – powtarzał w głowie Sam.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Jeśli to się powtórzy… wolałbym, żebyś nie był w pobliżu.

– Co? Czemu?

Spojrzenie Sama na ułamek sekundy spoczęło na ustach Lucyfera, który zagryzł dolną wargę, po czym zaczął ją ssać w zastanowieniu.

– Mógłbym ci zrobić krzywdę.

– Nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradził.

– Sam, ja naprawdę...

– Zamknij się. Jakoś to załatwimy – zbył jego obawy i uśmiechnął się słabo. – Chodź. – Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku i zaprowadził do swojego pokoju.

Tej nocy to Lucyfer znajdował się w objęciach Sama. Obaj leżeli na boku, plecy anioła stykały się z klatką piersiową łowcy, a jasne, rozczochrane włosy bez ustanku wchodziły Winchesterowi do buzi.

Ale Sam nie miał nic przeciwko.


	32. Wspomnienia

– Chce zrobić co? – spytał Castiel, nie dowierzając słowom rudego anioła.

– Michał chce przejąć od Metatrona anielską tabliczkę – powtórzył, przenosząc wzrok to na Castiela, to na Gadreela.

– Skąd to wiesz? – dopytywał Castiel.

– Słyszałem pogłoski.

– Więc to niekoniecznie musi być prawda – przyznał Gadreel.

– Nie byłbym taki pewien. Archanioły chciały ją przejąć poprzednio, z mniejszym lub większym skutkiem, dlatego może Michał chce spróbować znów ją wykraść. Czy do Metatrona te plotki dotarły?

– Chyba nie, to znaczy nie wiem dokładnie, ale nie mówił mi nic na ten temat… Naprawdę nie wiem. – Hamon podrapał się po głowie w zastanowieniu. – Nie rozumiem. Po co mu ta tabliczka?

– To bardzo potężny przedmiot – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Z nią, Skryba jest niepokonany, na skalę… Na skalę Boga. Nie potrafię przewidzieć, co się stanie, gdy Michał dostanie ją w swoje ręce.

Wykluczył apokalipsę – bez łaski, Lucyfer nie mógł nic zdziałać. Z drugiej strony nie wiedział, czy Michał był świadom upadku swego brata, prawdopodobnie cały czas głęboko wierzył, że plany wielkiej walki nie uległy zmianie. Skoro jednak zamierzał znaleźć się w posiadaniu tabliczki, najwyraźniej coś knuł.

Tylko co?

 

.

 

Sam nie musiał długo czekać. Anioł odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

– Witaj Sam.

– Cas, cześć. Masz chwilę?

Usłyszał szelest po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

– Czy to może poczekać? – zapytał sztywno, a Sam zagryzł dolną wargę.

– Wolałbym o tym pogadać teraz.

Castiel westchnął.

– Dobrze. Czego ma dotyczyć ta rozmowa?

Sam zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak ubrać w słowa pytanie, które dręczyło go od momentu ujrzenia Lucyfera drapiącego swoje rany.

– Czy dusza może być zbyt potężna dla ciała? – zapytał w końcu.

– Z tego, co wiem, każda dusza wędruje do ustalonego przed narodzeniem człowieka, w historii ludzi nie zdarzył się przypadek, by naczynie nie było w stanie jej pomieścić. Dlaczego pytasz?

– A jeśli dusza trafiła do ciała, które nie było jej przeznaczone?

Łowca wolną ręką zaczął stukać w klawisze laptopa kolejne wyrazy, marszcząc non stop brwi.

– Dusze rzadko kiedy zmieniają swoje naczynia, jakby to powiedzieć… Wiedzą, gdzie należą, nie zadamawiają się w obcym środowisku.

– Czyli dusza nie może być za silna i uszkodzić naczynia?

– Nie.

– Okej, dzięki Cas.

Sam rozłączył się nim anioł zdążył odpowiedzieć i kliknął pierwszy link, który zasugerowała wyszukiwarka.

Przez ostatnie dwa dni szukał informacji na temat dusz oraz aniołów, przeglądając strony o tematyce biblijnej. Z początku nie przejął się obawami Lucyfera. Nie wierzył bowiem, że dusza mogła wpływać na ciało w jakikolwiek sposób, anielskie łaski – owszem, ale nie zwykła, ludzka dusza, której jedyną właściwością, oczywiście prócz zasilania człowieka w sumienie, była sposobność do otwarcia Czyśćca. Jednak wspomnienie wypełnionych paniką oczu archanioła nie dawało mu spokoju, dlatego musiał się upewnić, że nic mu nie groziło, zwłaszcza wybuchnięcie od nadmiaru energii duszy.

Szukanie w internecie czegokolwiek o aniołach zawsze sprawiało problem. W większości przypadków były to bzdury wypisywane przez gorliwych katolików, a te nigdy nie zaliczały się do pewnego źródła informacji. Podobnie z duszami – znajdował albo zafiksowanych na tym punkcie wierzących albo filozoficzne brednie, które w żadnym stopniu nie pomagały.

Lucyfer nie chciał rozmawiać o tym incydencie. A Sam nie miał zamiaru nalegać, bo przeczuwał, że wciskanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy, w szczególności, gdy te sprawy były związane z utraconą anielskością Lucyfera, nie przyniesie mu nic dobrego. Lucyfer to dumny archanioł, nie dzielił się przemyśleniami dotyczącymi jego ponownego upadku, chcąc w ten sposób zachować resztki utraconego honoru. Nie użalał się nad swym losem, przynajmniej nie na głos i nie przy nim – a skoro nie przy nim, to nie przy nikim – i traktował to jako coś, co musiało się wydarzyć, co Bóg mu przepisał eony temu, razem z pierwszym upadkiem i nieudaną próbą podjęcia apokalipsy.

Niestety i ta strona nic nie wniosła do jego śledztwa, stwierdził zamykając okno. Przymknął klapę laptopa i przetarł oczy.

Miał nadzieję, że taka sytuacja więcej się nie powtórzy, ponieważ widok zepsutego, fizycznie i psychicznie, Lucyfera to widok niewłaściwy, niestosowny. Nikt nie powinien widzieć Diabła na skraju załamania.

 

.

 

O godzinie ósmej wieczorem Dean pojechał do sklepu, bo jego zapas alkoholu zmniejszył się _drastycznie_ , a to bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Przelotnie zakomunikował Samowi, gdzie idzie, po czym wsiadł w Impalę i odjechał. Sklep oddalony był o kilka mil, więc droga zajęła mu niecałe pięć minut. Gdy dotarł na miejsce z przykrością zauważył, że ktoś na niego czekał, tuż przy wejściu.

– Crowley – burknął, wysiadając z samochodu.

– Czy ten entuzjazm to na mój widok? Schlebiasz mi, wiewiórze.

– Czego chcesz?

– Porozmawiać.

– Teraz? Gdzie byłeś, gdy to ja chciałem porozmawiać? – sarknął, podchodząc do demona.

– Byłem zajęty. Wierz lub nie, przez wasz brak dążeń do usunięcia Abaddona z gry, to ja muszę się nią zajmować. A nie jest to rzecz, na którą chciałbym poświęcać piątkowe popołudnia.

– Dobra, skończ pieprzyć i przejdź do konkretów.

– Ale tak tutaj? Nie zaprosisz mnie najpierw na drinka? – Jego mrukliwy głos i durne komentarze przyprawiały Deana o białą gorączkę.

– Niedaleko jest bar. Czy to jaśnie księżniczce pasuje?

– Myślałem o czymś bardziej romantycznym niż jakaś speluna. Ważniejsze jest jednak towarzystwo. Nie każ mi długo czekać.

I po tych słowach rozpłynął się w powietrzu, nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź. Dean przewrócił oczami i wsiadł do auta, klnąc nie–pod–nosem, po czym skierował się do pobliskiego pubu.

 

.

 

Lucyfer pstryknął palcami czym wyrwał Sama z przemyśleń.

– Co? – spytał łowca.

– Nic.

– Okej?

Sam pokręcił głową i wrócił do prób wymyślenia sposobu na rozwiązanie problemu z grasującymi po Kansas bezpańskimi aniołami. Ginęło coraz więcej ludzi, a oni nie potrafili zaprzestać krwawej rzezi. Cokolwiek Skryba kombinował – a kombinował na pewno – nie dawał najmniejszych oznak życia, co było doprawdy niepokojące i irytujące.

– O czym myślisz? – odezwał się Lucyfer.

– O Metatronie – przyznał szczerze.

– Ach, zdradziecka sekretarka Taty. Zawsze wiedziałem, że coś z nim było nie tak.

Sam parsknął cicho.

– Jednak Bóg zaufał mu na tyle, by pozwolić mu spisać Jego słowo.

– Bez urazy dla Ojczulka, ale po prostu nie potrafił wybierać pracowników – powiedział lekko.

Siedzieli w pokoju Sama. Lucyfer rzadko przebywał w innych pomieszczeniach bunkra, na przykład w bibliotece albo kuchni albo pokoju głównym, najczęściej okupował sypialnie swoją, Sama i pokój z telewizorem. Lucyfer zajmował jego łóżko, gdzie rozłożył się tak, jakby był u siebie, natomiast Sam wygodnie rozsiadł się na krześle.

Poświęcił chwilę, by przeanalizować wypowiedź archanioła. Wciąż wydawało mu się abstrakcyjne postrzeganie Boga jako starca z białą brodą, tworzącego świat od podstaw, przydzielającego aniołom pracę. Tyle światów istniało obok siebie, a mimo to prawie w ogóle nie miały ze sobą styczności i tak wiele było dla człowieka nieodkrytym.

– Jakie są jeszcze zawody?

– Uwierz mi, Sam, jest ich zbyt wiele, by wymienić. Każdy anioł miał przypisaną rolę, jedni, przykładem jest Gadreel, ważniejsze, a drudzy, niech będzie Uriel, mniej istotne.

– Metatron to Skryba.

– Kompletny niewypał moim zdaniem. Podobnie Gadreel.

– On pilnował bram, no nie? – zaciekawił się. Wyobrażał sobie, jak musiało to kiedyś wyglądać i nie mógł ukryć, że nieco go to przytłaczało.

– Owszem. Tyle uwagi poświęcał roślinom rosnącym w Ogrodzie, zwierzętom, nadzwyczaj pięknej przyrodzie, do tego akurat się nadawał. Nigdy nie widziałem, by ktokolwiek poświęcał naturze tyle troski, co on. Łączy nas kawał historii – mruknął, najwyraźniej pogrążając się we wspomnieniach z dawnych czasów. – Kochałem go, kochałem całym sercem.

– To dlaczego wdarłeś się do Raju?

– Miałem swoje powody – odparł z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem. – Niestety, łatwo było go zmanipulować.

– Mówił, że to nie jego wina, że wszedłeś do Ogrodu.

– Po części, faktycznie, to nie do końca _jego_ wina. – Uśmiech nie schodził z jego pokrytej krótkim zarostem twarzy. Tajemniczość w głosie anioła nie spodobała się Samowi, więc postanowił zmienić temat.

– Jakie są inne role?

– Gabriel był posłańcem. Uwierz mi, to, jak biblia ukazuje jego zwiastowanie Maryi? Taki był zamysł Taty. A to, jak to się potoczyło, to zupełnie inna sprawa. Został uziemiony na kilka stuleci.

Wizja archaniołów otrzymujących szlaban była dla Sama niepojęta i nawet nie próbował tego zrozumieć.

– Gabriel był najmłodszy z naszej czwórki, najbardziej lekkomyślny. Nie potrafię zliczyć, ile razy musiałem go wyciągać z kłopotów i tłumaczyć się przed… – Uśmiech rozświetlający lucyferową twarz zniknął nagle, a na jego miejscu pojawił się smutek, może rozgoryczenie. – Przed Michałem – dokończył.

Sam zauważył, że mężczyzna czuł się niekomfortowo mówiąc o starszym bracie, dlatego chciał odciągnąć Lucyfera od smętnych myśli.

– Dean mnóstwo razy wciągał mnie w tarapaty – powiedział, na co archanioł uniósł wzrok. – Oczywiście on twierdzi, że to moja wina, ale obaj znamy prawdę. Kiedyś skoczyliśmy z dachu garażu Bobby'ego, gdy pojechał do miasta coś załatwić. Przebrałem się za supermana, a Dean za batmana, ma obsesje na jego punkcie. Chcieliśmy się przekonać, czy z pomocą wielkiego wiatru możemy polecieć. – Uśmiechnął się, odtwarzając ten moment w pamięci. – Jak się okazało; nie. Złamałem nogę, a Dean zawiózł mnie na rowerze na pogotowie w przednim koszyku.

– Twój przygłupi brat naraził cię na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo – stwierdził z pogardą.

– Byliśmy tylko dziećmi – usprawiedliwił go. – Dean nie jest głupi, przestań to w końcu powtarzać.

– Jest nieodpowiedzialny.

– Jest moim bratem, więc lepiej skończ go oczerniać.

– Na nim mi nie zależy…

– A mi bardzo. Skoro przyznałeś, że zależy ci na mnie, jego los też choć trochę powinien cię interesować – powiedział i rzucił Lucyferowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Anioł zamilkł na chwilę.

– Byleby nie umarł. Jego śmierć wpłynęłaby na ciebie w sposób, którego wolałbym ci oszczędzić. Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał. – Mówiąc to patrzył Samowi głęboko w oczy, jak gdyby chciał go zapewnić o szczerości swych słów. – Na więcej mnie nie stać – dodał już lżejszym tonem.

– Dziękuję. – Sam skinął głową i uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany. – Widzisz? To nie jest takie trudne.

Spojrzenie, które otrzymał od anioła było bezcenne.

 

.

 

Czyli co proponujesz? – spytał Dean, obracając szklankę ze szkocką w dłoni.

– To bardzo proste. Ja dostarczam ci towar, ty wykonujesz brudną robotę, zyski z naszego małego układu są korzystne dla obu stron, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś się nie zgodzić.

– Skąd mam mieć pewność, że mogę ci ufać?

Crowley wydał z siebie dźwięk oburzenia i dramatycznie przystawił dłoń do piersi.

– Ależ, Dean, myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Powinniśmy sobie ufać bezwarunkowo.

– W twoich snach.

– Demony nie śnią – powiedział po upiciu łyka ze swojego drinka, w którym pływały parasolki w najróżniejszych kolorach i malutkie diable widły.

– Dobra, kiedy chcesz to zrobić?

– Jak najszybciej. Ale nim przejdziemy do szczegółów, mam jeden warunek. – Dean uniósł jedną brew w geście zapytania. Demony i ich umowy… – Krew.

– Ło, poczekaj chwilę. – Łowca oparł się łokciami o ladę i spojrzał na króla demonów, uśmiechając się zadziornie. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że stary, dobry Crowley ma chętkę na odrobinę miłości?

– Drwij sobie ile chcesz, i tak tego nie zrozumiesz.

– No tak, masz rację, przecież ja nic nie wiem o _ludzkich_ uczuciach… – sarknął sarkastycznie i wywrócił oczami.

– Otóż to, mój drogi.

 

.

 

Młodszy łowca stwierdził, że Lucyfer zdecydowanie musiał się wybrać do fryzjera, gdy tylko będzie w stanie normalnie chodzić. Dokonał tego odkrycia z samego rana, wyciągając z ust długiego, jasnego włosa, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

 

.

 

Dean pogodził się z faktem, że odkąd Diabeł wrócił, widywał Sama rzadziej niż częściej. Może nie tyle, co pogodził, a starał się zrozumieć. Ciężej było mu pojąć więź łączącą jego młodszego braciszka z pieprzonym _Szatanem_ , jednak nie zamierzał się kłócić, bo to i tak nie miało głębszego sensu – Sam był cholernie uparty i zawsze robił na przekór. A wszystko zaczęło się od zapuszczenia tej majestatycznej grzywy…

Kiedyś było prościej.

Dean do głupców nie należał, cokolwiek próbowali mu wmówić nauczyciele i dyrektorzy, i wiedział, że pozostała dwójka mieszkańców bunkra urządzała sobie potajemne nocne schadzki. Choć potajemnymi ich raczej określić nie mógł. Słyszał rozmowy, słów samych w sobie nie, ale słyszał ich głosy, w końcu pokój Rogatego ulokowany był obok jego pokoju, więc niemożliwe, by coś mu umknęło z tych zakazanych spotkań. Potrafili gadać godzinami.

Godzinami!

Owszem, on sam miał swoje więzi, na przykład z Casem lub... lub z Bennym… Lecz to, co łączyło Sama i Lucyfera, to zupełnie inna bajka.

Słyszał stłumiony śmiech brata.

Słyszał, jak Sam z wyjątkowym zainteresowaniem opowiadał jakąś historię.

Słyszał to wszystko.

I wtedy ogarniała go swoista zazdrość, bo to piekielne ścierwo wywoływało u Sama śmiech, który to niegdyś on wywoływał. To nie tak, że nie cieszył się szczęściem brata, ale… Nie chciał się nim dzielić z nikim, nawet z kreaturą powołaną do życia przez Boga przed stworzeniem reszty świata.

Co takiego fascynującego Sam w nim widział?

Był aroganckim, egoistycznym, zapatrzonym w siebie, opierzonym kutasem, który próbował uśmiercić całą ludzką populację i zawładnąć jego ciałem! Z tego opisu każdy zdrowy na umyśle człowiek wywnioskowałby, że blondyn to nienajlepszy kompan do rozmów i, ogólnie, przebywanie w jego towarzystwie to okropny sposób na spędzanie wolnego czasu.

Nie ufał mu. Po prostu… Nie. Nie teraz i nie nigdy. Wszystko ma swoje granice.

 

.

 

Sam nie lubił tego robić. Nie lubił wbijać igieł w siniejącą skórę anioła, a tym bardziej nie lubił wyciągać starych nici i szwów. Za każdym razem, gdy dotykał wrażliwych okolic wokół ropiejących ran albo przez przypadek muskał opuszkami palców rozszarpany naskórek, Lucyfer wydawał z siebie zbolałe warknięcie sporadycznie poprzedzone sykiem.

Sam nie lubił tego robić. Nie lubił widzieć na dłoniach krwi Lucyfera, w szczególności tej swą barwą przypominającą czerń, krew osoby umierającej. Archanioł co jakiś czas bezwiednie odsuwał rękę i nogę, a jego mięśnie drżały nieprzerwanie pod palcami Sama sugerując, że ze wszystkich sił próbował powstrzymać skomlenia oraz okrzyki cierpienia.

Nie chciał szyć Lucyfera. Normalnie, nie miałby z tym problemu, ale z jakiegoś powodu wizja zadawania bólu – mimo, że niezamierzenie – aniołowi siedzącemu przed nim, za cholerę mu się nie podobała, nawet jeśli robił to tylko po to, by pomóc mu w zregenerowaniu najgorszych okaleczeń. Mamrotał ciche przeprosiny, gdy czuł, że Lucyfer sztywnieje, a widząc, jak zaciska zęby i oczy, koncentrował się na ruchach dłoni, chcąc uczynić je bardziej sprawnymi i mniej dla niego bolesnymi.

– Wszystko okej?

Chrapliwy pomruk chyba oznaczał „tak", a przynajmniej Sam tak uznał. Jednak ponownie się zastanowił, gdy do jego uszu dotarł stłumiony jęk podczas ściągania szwów z rany na ramieniu. Przeniósł wzrok z wykonywanej pracy na wykrzywioną w czystej agonii twarz Lucyfera, po czym odstawił narzędzia.

– Jak chcesz to możemy zrobić przerwę – zaproponował.

Archanioł nie odpowiedział od razu, przez chwilę starając się uspokoić oddech.

– Nie – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

– W jak najlepszym.

– Musisz przez to przebrnąć – rzekł i powrócił do wyciągania szwów ze skóry. – Ale tym razem tego nie rozdrapuj.

– Sugerujesz, że nie wytrzymam takiego bólu? – zapytał słabo, wpatrując się w oczy Sama nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

– Nie, ale mało kto…

– Nie utożsamiaj mnie z resztą.

– Dlaczego? Jesteś odporny na ból w takim samym stopniu, jak ja albo Dean. Albo ktokolwiek inny. To ludzka rzecz. I – uniósł rękę, widząc, że anioł chciał coś powiedzieć – ludzka nie znaczy głupia.

– Oczywiście, że oznacza. Wraz z uczuciami spłynęło na was przekleństwo prowadzące do zguby, przed którą, owszem, możecie uciekać, ale wasze ucieczki jedynie opóźnią konfrontację z marnym końcem, i pozwól, że dodam; nieuniknioną. – Syknął, ponieważ Sam pozbył się warstwy starego naskórka, pociągając za sobą również ten nowy.

– Nie wmówisz mi, że wszystko tutaj ci się nie podoba.

– Masz rację. – Sam zamrugał w zdziwieniu. Lucyfer ot tak nie przyznałby mu racji, gdy miało to związek z pozytywnymi aspektami ludzkości, dlatego czekał na dalszą część. – Nie wszystko zostało dotknięte niszczycielską ręką człowieka.

O właśnie na tę.

– Na przykład? – spytał z zamiarem odciągnięcia uwagi archanioła od nieprzyjemnych zabiegów dokonywanych na jego skórze. Poza tym, chciał się dowiedzieć, czego Lucyfer nie nienawidził.

– Natura. A raczej jej pozostałości. Żałuj, że nie mogłeś ujrzeć świata w dzień jego stworzenia.

Sam postanowił to zapamiętać.

– Co jeszcze? – spytał delikatnie.

Lucyfer zastanowił się.

– Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale wasza muzyka jest… do zaakceptowania.

– Co jeszcze?

– Ty.

Sam momentalnie zamarzł w bezruchu, lecz natychmiast się opamiętał, by nie stwarzać pozorów. Wiedział, że był dla niego ważny, więc takie wyznania nie powinny budzić w nim konsternacji. Anioł pstryknął palcami.

– Ahem. Teraz ci to zakleję, postaraj się na to uważać – zmienił temat.

Nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do afekcji archanioła i nie potrafił jasno stwierdzić, czy kiedyś w ogóle się do niej przyzwyczai. Jasne, relacja anioł–naczynie. Ale od pewnego czasu Lucyfer nie był aniołem, a Sam nie był jego naczyniem, i z pewnością stosunek Porannej Gwiazdy do niego się zmienił. Prawdopodobnie nie widział go jako swego przeznaczenia. Może jako kogoś, z kim kiedyś dawno był związany, jednak _już_ nie był.

Już nie.

To bardzo dobrze, że ich połączenie zniknęło.

Cudownie wręcz.

Apokalipsa nie dojdzie do skutku – wszyscy cali, zdrowi i szczęśliwi.

Wszyscy.


	33. Tajemnice

Jedną z nielicznych ludzkich czynności, którą Lucyfer zdołał zaakceptować, a może i nawet polubić, było zasypianie.

Prawdopodobnie bliska obecność Sama miała z tym wiele wspólnego.

Prawdopodobnie na pewno.

Generalnie idea leżenia na stosunkowo wygodnym posłaniu, nie robienia niczego szczególnego, powolnego odpływania w nieświadomość, najzwyklejszego w swoim sensie _egzystowania_ nie wydawała się tak bezsensowna, jak to na początku założył. W dodatku towarzystwo jego wybranego naczynia sprawiało, że czuł swoisty spokój i bezpieczeństwo, czego możliwości odczuwania pozbawiono go wiele milionów lat wstecz, a to było raczej przyjemne. Nieco przytłaczające, owszem, ale poza tym całkiem miłe.

Leżeli na łóżku Sama, jak co wieczór, przykryci do połowy jedną pościelą, lecz tym razem to łowca kurczowo trzymał się jego tułowia, oplatając wokół niego swe długie kończyny, ściskając mocno. Na zdrowym ramieniu anioła spoczywała głowa bruneta, który mamrotał coś pod nosem i pogłębiał swój uścisk.

Lucyfer znał powód tej desperackiej próby ściskania czegokolwiek, co dawało choćby najmniejsze oparcie albo statyczność, co pozwalało na metaforyczne trzymanie się rzeczywistości, jednak świadomość, przez co przechodził w tym momencie Sam wcale mu nie pomagała. Wręcz przeciwnie – niepokoiła.

Sam drgnął lekko, przez co Lucyfer przeniósł wzrok z kolekcji książek, na które i tak nie patrzył, na twarz młodego mężczyzny. Jego czoło pokrywało wiele zmarszczek, a oddech był przyspieszony.

– Tibibp – mruknął i szarpnął ręką Lucyfera. – Teloc… Pvrgel – szeptał niewyraźnie, wijąc się na łóżku w niekontrolowanych spazmach.

Enochiańskie wyrazy wypływające z ust człowieka były dla niego czymś fascynującym, ale nie zamierzał rozczulać się nad tym zjawiskiem, ponieważ Sama po raz kolejny nawiedzały wspomnienia z Piekła. Słowa takie jak „żałość, śmierć, płomienie" przewijały się najczęściej, bo to właśnie na tym koncentrował się Michał podczas ich pobytu w Klatce; na wyrządzaniu krzywd nie tylko Lucyferowi, ale także i Samowi.

Przecież gdy wpadli do najdalszych odmętów podziemi, do spowitego lodem więzienia archanioła chcącego zbudować nowy świat, byli jednością. Michał, torturując Lucyfera, torturował również naczynie, w którym się znajdował. A tego Lucyfer nie potrafił wybaczyć – w końcu obiecał Samowi, że nie dopuści, by ktokolwiek go skrzywdził, a tym czasem to on stał się powodem jego cierpienia. Ból doświadczany w Klatce wpływa na anioła – a już tym bardziej na człowieka – ze zdwojoną siłą. Tak to wszystko pięknie zaprojektował Tata.

Ten _cudowny_ ból.

Sam wiercił się na łóżku dysząc ciężko.

– Ialprg. – Mówił o palących płomieniach spowijających każdy kawałek ciała.

Lucyfer pamiętał.

Ogniste języki liżące każdy skrawek, każdy cal jego wybranego naczynia pod wodzą przepełnionego furią Michała. Właśnie z tym Sam kojarzył Piekło. Z ogniem. Z tym kojarzył jego.

A on tak bardzo próbował Sama przed tym uchronić, swą łaską otaczając jego duszę w tym sponiewieranym ciele, byleby Winchester odczuł jak najmniej, byleby nie dosięgnął go gniew Michała, chcąc ze wszystkich sił przyjąć to na siebie.

Nie podołał.

Błagał Ojca, choć nie łudził się na przychylność, by oszczędził Sama, by zabrał człowieka z tego okropnego miejsca, z dala od Michała i od niego samego, bo nie mógł go bronić, a skoro nie mógł go bronić – nie chciał go tam. Wtedy zdarzyła się rzecz, której Lucyfer pragnął uniknąć. Został wygnany z ciała Sama. Mroźne okowy oblepiły jego skrzydła, jego całego, pozbawiając go szansy na uratowanie łowcy, zmieniając go w bezradne NIC zmuszone do przyglądania się, jak jego wybrane naczynie traci resztki życia.

– Affa, affa, affa…

Sam powtarzał, jak pusty był.

Lucyfer doskonale znał to uczucie, gdy po upragnionym zetknięciu z kimś, kogo nam przeznaczono, ten ktoś został nam odebrany w sposób tak nagły i brutalny, że jedyne, co przypominało nam o tej osobie to piekąca dziura gdzieś w środku. Niczym brakujący kawałek układanki.

Chociaż prędzej dwie połówki tworzące jedność.

Lucyfer podparł się na łokciach, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu z powodu naciągającej się wrażliwej skóry w okolicach rozległego rozcięcia, po czym zabandażowaną ręką delikatnie objął Sama, przyciskając plecy łowcy do swojego tułowia. Czuł, że lekko drżał, dlatego chwycił jego dłoń i złączył ich palce. Był ciepły, może nawet trochę zbyt ciepły.

Zazwyczaj podczas takich koszmarów, Lucyfer cały czas szeptał mu do ucha bzdury po enochiańsku w celu uspokojenia swego człowieka, ponieważ sam dialekt był znajomy, ale słowa już nie.

– Lorslq – powiedział cicho i zacisnął dłoń na nieco większej dłoni Sama, a następnie przyłożył ją do jego klatki piersiowej. Lucyfer lubił wspominać kwiaty. Zawsze w chwilach załamania próbował sobie wyobrażać Ogród i jego nieskończone piękno, piękno anielskiego Domu, więc pomyślał, że wzmianka o naturze zadziała kojąco na zszargane nerwy Sama. – Gohed fetharsi, ol trian fbliard. – Anioł obiecywał wieczny spokój oraz że przybędzie z ukojeniem i to najwidoczniej poskutkowało, ponieważ łowca przestał się trząść, a jego mięśnie się rozluźniły. Lucyfer nie przestawał. – Oali nanaeel raasi gi, Sam.

Swobodnie posługując się rodzimym językiem Lucyfer poczuł namiastkę szczęścia. Żałował jedynie tego, że Sam nie rozumiał sensu jego wypowiedzi, że nie słyszał jego wyznań. A nawet, jeśli słyszał, i tak ich nie zapamiętywał.

Po kilkunastu minutach szeptania czułych słówek zmógł go sen.

 

.

 

– Co robisz? – spytał Sam wchodząc do biblioteki.

Dean przerwał w połowie wykonywanej czynności, lecz opamiętał się i kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic, by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Skończywszy pakować torbę, rzucił na stół gazetę.

– Znalazłem sprawę w Wichita.

– To czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Poczekaj pięć minut i będę gotowy.

– Nie, Sam – uciął Dean. – Nie musisz, poradzę sobie solo. Poza tym, lepiej żebyś pilnował Lucyfera. – Przeklął się mentalnie. W jego głowie brzmiało to mniej oskarżycielsko.

– Jesteś pewny? – Sam najwyraźniej wyczuł, że coś było na rzeczy, ponieważ uniósł brwi i zmrużył oczy, co robił dość często, gdy podejrzewał Deana o kłamstwo.

– Ta. Hej, trochę wiary w starszego brata! – oburzył się teatralnie w nadziei, że uda mu się rozluźnić atmosferę.

Sam kiwnął lekko głową, ale przez dodatkowe dwie sekundy świdrował go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, po czym westchnął.

– Dzwoń, jak coś – powiedział sztywno.

– Nie ma sprawy. Ty też. Wracam za dwa dni.

– Okej.

Dean wiedział, że Sam mu nie uwierzył. Cholera, on sam by sobie nie uwierzył, co dopiero Sam, który chcąc nie chcąc przyzwyczaił się do życia w kłamstwie i potrafił na milę wyczuć, gdy ktoś mu wciskał kit. Mimo to brnął dalej.

Wyszedł z bunkra i skierował się do czarnej Impali, gdzie do bagażnika wrzucił torbę, a następnie wsiadł do samochodu i go odpalił. Nie odjechał od razu. Wpatrywał się w zniszczoną przez czas kierownicę zastanawiając się, czy to, co zamierza zrobić, to aby na pewno dobry pomysł. Okłamywanie brata i działanie za jego plecami nigdy nie było mu w smak, o czym przypominały mu ciążące na sercu wyrzuty sumienia, jak właśnie w tej chwili. Spiskował. W dodatku z kim! Z Królem Piekła we własnej osobie!

Ale nie miał wyjścia. Stracił nadzieję, że znajdą rozwiązanie w tych głupich książkach, dlatego musiał szukać odpowiedzi w innym miejscu. W miejscu, gdzie wolałby się nie zagłębiać. Lecz zważywszy na sytuację, Piekło było najlepszym sprzymierzeńcem i skarbnicą wiedzy.

Sam nie zgodziłby się na współpracę z Crowleyem, wykrzyczałby mu w twarz, że to pochrzaniony pomysł i że pożałują tego przy najbliższej okazji – i miałby rację, bo Crowley taki był, wykorzystałby ich do swoich niecnych planów. Jednak Dean był świadom, że nie tym razem; ten pieprzony Brytol stał po ich stronie w walce z Abaddonem, tak samo jak Winchesterowie chciał się jej pozbyć z gry i starszy z braci wątpił, by współpraca z nim obróciła się na ich niekorzyść. Co nie znaczy, że mu ufał.

Zamrugał szybko chcąc pozbyć się wątpliwości i smętnych myśli, po czym odjechał z placu bunkra kierując się w stronę wyznaczonego przez Crowleya miejsca spotkania.

 

.

 

Dean kłamał. Czy w ogóle próbował to ukryć? Od kiedy to jeździli na polowania osobno?

Właśnie.

Tylko wtedy, gdy chcieli coś ukryć.

Dean najwyraźniej coś przed nim ukrywał.

A Sam nie miał zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać, aż jego brat wpakuje się w jakieś gówno, z którego jak zwykle będzie musiał go wyciągać.

Czy niczego się nie nauczyli przez ostatnie dziewięć lat?

Nerwowo śledził na telefonie kropkę na mapie, obok której widniał napis „Dean", podążającą na na wschód od Lebanon. Bolało go to, że musiał śledzić GPS Deana, by uzyskać informacje na temat tego, co robił i gdzie był, zamiast od niego samego. Jednak chyba ich stosunki się nie ociepliły, jak to wstępnie założył.

Chciał za nim pojechać i go sprawdzić, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł zostawić Lucyfera samego w bunkrze, bo nie wiedział, ile mu to zajmie. Dean zadeklarował, że wróci za dwa dni. A co, jeśli wydarzy się coś złego?

Bezzwłocznie ruszył do pokoju Lucyfera z zamiarem zapytania go, czy czuł się na siłach, by wziąć udział w małej wycieczce, ale nie dotarł tam, ponieważ zauważył anioła wchodzącego po schodach prowadzących do piwnicy. Zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu. Lucyfer wyglądał nieco inaczej niż zwykle, _dziwnie_ można by nawet rzec. Tajemniczy uśmieszek plątał się na jego ustach, lecz nie był to szczery uśmiech, ten, który okazjonalnie otrzymywał podczas wieczorów spędzonych w łóżku – jakkolwiek to nie brzmiało.

– Co robiłeś na dole? – spytał przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Nic ważnego – odpowiedział, co oczywiście nie wniosło nic do rozmowy.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze, dlaczego pytasz?

– Musimy gdzieś pojechać, myślisz, że dasz radę?

– Nie ma powodu, dla którego miałbym odmówić sposobności spędzania z tobą czasu.

– Skup się – zbył wypowiedź Lucyfera. – Szwy bolą?

– Swędzą, ale nie jest to nic z czym bym sobie nie poradził.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Owszem.

Sam przez dodatkową chwilę mierzył Lucyfera wzrokiem.

– Okej, spakuj się.

– Co dokładnie?

Archanioł z trudem przemierzył wszystkie schody, po czym stanął u boku Sama.

– Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – stwierdził ze skwaszoną miną.

– Cóż, dziękuję. To nie moja wina, pretensje kieruj do rodziców Nicka i ich genotypów. Chociaż nie, oni nie żyją.

– Nie o tym mówię. Przecież widzę, że chodzenie sprawia ci problem.

– Dam sobie radę, nie traktuj mnie, jakbym miał tylko tysiąc lat.

– Ile tak właściwie _masz_ lat? – Sam nie mógł się oprzeć ciekawości.

– Ciężko stwierdzić, gdy zostało się powołanym do życia przed stworzeniem czasu – sarknął, a kącik ust Sama drgnął minimalnie. – Jestem bardzo stary – przyznał z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, szczerszym niż tamta poprzednia imitacja.

Myśl, że jedna z najstarszych znanych dziejom świata istot stoi tuż przed nim sprawiła, że Sam poczuł się kilkakrotnie mniejszy. Zapominał, że Lucyfer był archaniołem, że na własne oczy widział kreację Boga, że przebywał u Jego boku, że stąpał po ziemi setki tysięcy lat temu. Przestał go tak postrzegać i nie był przekonany, czy to dobrze, że widział w nim uzależnionego od telewizji i głupich filmików o kotach nerda, niegroźnego dla ludzkiej społeczności.

Odebrano mu atrybut wielkości, anielskości, a to właśnie niej tak kurczowo się trzymał, bo to ona mu pozostała, wszystko inne trafił szlag wraz z wypędzeniem do Piekła. Usilnie starał się dać Samowi do zrozumienia, że nie był jednym ze swoich demonów, że nie był potworem, jak to kiedyś nazwał go Michał, prawdopodobnie sam chciał się do tego przekonać, jakby nie miał stuprocentowej pewności.

W oczach Sama przestał być potworem mniej więcej w momencie, gdy zobaczył go z zafascynowaniem godnym podziwu oglądającego „ _The Real Housewives of Miami_ " – skromnym zdaniem Sama; najbardziej żenującego programu wszech czasów.

Upór Lucyfera nie pozwolił mu przyznać, że coś go bolało, dlatego Sam się poddał, zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak nic nie wskóra.

– Nie wiem, ile nam to zajmie, może pojutrze wrócimy.

– Czy znów będziemy się przebierać za FBI?

– Tak – odparł po namyśle. – Na wszelki wypadek spakuj strój i odznakę. I zdecydowanie musisz iść do fryzjera. I kiedy ty się ostatni raz goliłeś?

Lucyfer zmarszczył czoło.

– Wczoraj. – Nieobecnie potarł policzek. – Jest aż tak źle?

– Zaczynasz wyglądać jak Dumbledore.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów doszło do niego, że nawiązywanie do postaci literackich w rozmowie z Lucyferem to niepewny grunt, ponieważ istniała możliwość, że anioł zwyczajnie nie zrozumie. A nie chciał go ośmieszać.

– Och, _ha ha_ – powiedział bez entuzjazmu i wywrócił oczami.

Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Chyba go polubił.

– A co z twoim bratem?

– Tego chcę się dowiedzieć – odpowiedział szczerze.

 

.

 

Siedział w jednej z lóż baru, gdzie Król Piekła kazał na siebie czekać, okazjonalnie przechylając kolejny kieliszek szkockiej. Wybiła godzina szósta, gdy Crowley zaszczycił go swoją obecnością.

– Gdzie Łoś? – zapytał na przywitanie i jednym sprawnym ruchem usadowił się naprzeciw Deana w loży.

– Sam nam dziś nie towarzyszy.

– Wie, gdzie jesteś? Albo z kim jesteś?

– Nie. I wolałbym, żeby tak zostało.

– To małżeństwo długo nie pociągnie – mruknął. – Nie postawisz mi drinka?

Dean westchnął i dał znać kelnerce, która po chwili podeszła do nich ponętnie kołysząc biodrami.

– Co będzie?

– Poolside tropical, mam dziś ochotę na coś egzotycznego.

Kokieteryjny uśmiech Crowleya sprawił, że Dean uświadomił sobie swój błąd. Niewyżyty seksualnie demon z brytyjskim akcentem u boku – łowca widział najbliższą przyszłość w ciemnych barwach.

– Dla mnie dolewka – powiedział, ponieważ na trzeźwo nie wytrzymałby z nim więcej niż piętnaście minut.

– Zaraz wracam, chłopcy.

Demon niezbyt subtelnie rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym wystawił dłonie na stolik i zaczął wystukiwać tylko sobie znany rytm. Wydął usta i rozejrzał się po barze, przez co krew w żyłach Winchestera się zagotowała.

– Będziesz gadał sam czy mam cię zmusić?

– Podoba mi się, dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza. – Założył ręce na piersi. Przynajmniej przestał stukać, za co Dean w duchu dziękował.

– Mówiłeś coś o Pierwszym Ostrzu, rozwiń.

– Ach tak, ten staroć. Cóż, szukałem go.

– Kain wrzucił go do oceanu.

– Tak, wiem, ale czy nie wpadłeś na to, że ktoś może zdołał nas ubiec i przywłaszczył sobie tę starą kość? Przeszukałem każdy skrawek każdego oceanu na tej planecie i nic nie znalazłem.

– Co teraz?

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja odrobiłem pracę domową. Kain powiedział, że wrzucił Ostrze do najgłębszego miejsca w oceanie, więc naturalnie udałem się do rowu mariańskiego. Zostało zabrane przez bezzałogową łódź podwodną, z której ukradł je asystent biorący udział w jakichś badaniach, który to ponoć sprzedał je portugalskim przemytnikom, a ci z kolei przegrali je w pokera z marokańskimi piratami.

Zakończył swój wywód akurat wraz z przyjściem kelnerki. Dean wpatrywał się w niego nieprzytomnie, oszołomiony tak nagłą dawką informacji i będąc po części zszokowanym – Crowley był przydatny. Brunetka wyłożyła na stół wysoką szklankę z pomarańczowym drinkiem i wieloma kolorowymi parasolkami, a także szklankę ze szkocką, a następnie odeszła.

– Co? – spytał w końcu.

– A to, wiewiórze, że twoje Ostrze przetoczyło się przez wiele rąk. Chyba nie myślałeś, że nadal będzie na dnie rowu mariańskiego?

Tak właśnie myślał.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Nie jestem głupi.

– Polemizowałbym.

 

.

 

W czasie, gdy Lucyfer pozbywał się zarostu i pakował ubrania, Sam zdążył zrobić dla niego plakietkę. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle się przydadzą, ale z myślą, że przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony podrabiał podpis Daniela Freemana i ostrożnie przycinał zdjęcie.

Po kilkunastu minutach wyszli z bunkra i wpakowali się do samochodu, który podrzucił im znajomy Sama pracujący w okolicznym warsztacie. Lucyfer usadowił się na siedzeniu pasażera i rozprostował nogi.

– Zapnij pasy – łowca zwrócił uwagę, po czym odpalił silnik.

Sprawdził na telefonie, gdzie zatrzymał się Dean. Droga do Topeki zajmie im ponad trzy godziny, a wliczając do tego potrzebne przystanki – przynajmniej cztery, dlatego przygotował się na długą, prawie dwustumilową podróż w towarzystwie Diabła.

 

.

 

– Wiesz, gdzie jest teraz? – spytał Dean.

– Ja nie, ale znam kogoś, kto może nam pomóc. – Zamilkł, przez co łowca zaczął się niecierpliwić. – Andre Devlin, kolekcjoner, który to przywiózł Ostrze od piratów i zamierza je sprzedać. Nie martw się, już nas z nim umówiłem.

– Nas? – zdziwił się. – Nie ma żadnych nas i nigdy nie będzie.

– Przyznaj to w końcu, potrzebujesz mnie tak samo, jak ja ciebie. Po sprawie każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę, ale teraz – zrobił krótką przerwę – jesteśmy partnerami.

To prawda.

Bez Crowleya nie namierzyłby miejsca pobytu Ostrza, jedynej rzeczy, która była w stanie zabić Abaddona, więc chcąc nie chcąc został skazany na Króla Piekła i jego denerwujący sposób bycia.

Gdy tylko znajdzie się w posiadaniu Ostrza, dopilnuje tego, by ich drogi się rozeszły. Nie chciał go zabijać, choć zdarzały się chwile, że marzył o wbiciu mu anielskiego ostrza w sam środek czoła, ponieważ jeszcze kiedyś mógłby się im przydać.

– Dobra, niech ci będzie. Gdzie nas – wypowiedział to słowo z czystą odrazą – umówiłeś z tym całym Andre?

 

.

 

– Jesteś głodny? – zapytał Sam po godzinie jazdy.

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko ciepłemu posiłkowi.

Sam przewrócił oczami.

– Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej.

– Wcześniej nie odczuwałem takiej potrzeby.

Dwadzieścia mil później Sam zaparkował na parkingu przed małą knajpką. Gestem dłoni nakazał Lucyferowi wyjść z samochodu, co anioł posłusznie zrobił, lecz wykonanie tej czynności kosztowało go wiele wysiłku. Winchester myślał, że Lucyfer był w lepszym stanie.

Zamknął starego Volkswagena i wraz z utykającym na lewą nogę archaniołem powędrował do zajazdu. Lokal na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być w opłakanym stanie, ale gdy Sam postawił pierwszy krok, zmienił zdanie. Bywał w gorszych.

Usiedli w budce w rogu knajpy, z dala od innych klientów i nieproszonych spojrzeń, Sam po jednej stronie stolika, a Lucyfer po drugiej. Łowca podał mu kartę ze spisem dań i sam zagłębił się w menu. Nic go nie zainteresowało – wszystko było niesmaczne, nawet zdrowe sałatki, które zdrowe były tylko z nazwy.

– Co chcesz?

Lucyfer przestał mrużyć oczy podczas czytania nazw różnych potraw i popatrzył na Sama.

– Naleśniki.

– Znowu? Już je dzisiaj jadłeś.

– Nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu – odparł niewzruszony.

– Warzywa i owoce też można jeść, nie są trujące.

– Niektóre są.

Sam przetarł oczy. Lucyfer zachowywał się jak Dean.

Nadejście kelnerki przerwało ich rozmowę. Była to wysoka blondynka, o długich, smukłych nogach, włosach skrzętnie upchanych w ciasnym koku i mocno zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi.

– Witam was. Co podać? – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zerknęła ukradkiem na anioła.

– Dwie kawy, jedna czarna, druga z mlekiem, naleśniki z…

– Z owocami – blondyn mruknął.

– Z owocami i sałatkę z kurczakiem – dokończył próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

– To wszystko? – zaświergotała.

– Tak, dziękujemy.

– Zaraz wrócę z waszym zamówieniem. – Po tych słowach odeszła.

Sam przyglądał się mężczyźnie siedzącemu po drugiej stronie, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Gdy Lucyfer podniósł na niego wzrok i zauważył jego rozświetlone oblicze, coś w rysach twarzy Porannej Gwiazdy się zmieniło, jakby złagodniały, a wszelkie zmarszczki na ułamek sekundy zniknęły.

– Są tu toalety? – blondyn spytał po minucie.

– Ta. O tam. – Wskazał palcem drzwi.

Kiwnął głową i skierował się do łazienki. Akurat w momencie, gdy zniknął Samowi z oczu, zjawiła się kelnerka z tacą pełną jedzenia i wyłożyła wszystkie talerze na stolik.

– A gdzie ten drugi pan?

– Za chwilę wróci – odpowiedział marszcząc brwi.

– Och, szkoda. – Na jej twarz wstąpiło rozczarowanie. – Mógłbyś mu to w takim razie dać? – Uśmiechnęła się słodko i wręczyła Samowi złożoną serwetkę. Niepewnie chwycił serwetkę i położył ją obok filiżanki, a następnie niezręcznie wpatrywał się w kelnerkę. – Jestem Phoebe, a jak ma na imię tamto niesamowicie gorące ciacho?

Siłą powstrzymał się od parsknięcia.

– Nick.

– Nick – powtórzyła przeciągle rozmarzonym głosem. – Taki przystojniak… Spotyka się z kimś?

– Z tego, co wiem, to nie. Ale chyba nikogo nie szuka – dodał widząc blask w oczach Phoebe.

– Próbować zawsze można. Smacznego.

I odeszła.

– Dzięki – powiedział pod nosem i wsypał do kawy dwie saszetki cukru, którą potem zamieszał plastikowym patyczkiem.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn na widok Lucyfera szybciej zabiło mu serce, a ręce zaczęły się trząść, dlatego zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zabrał się za jedzenie. Anioł spokojnie usiadł na dwuosobowej ławeczce, która skrzypnęła pod jego ciężarem, po czym zajął się swoimi naleśnikami.

– To, uh – podał Lucyferowi serwetkę – to dla ciebie.

– Co to jest. – Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

– Numer tamtej kelnerki. Umm... – Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie odbywa tego typu rozmowę z Ojcem Grzechu. To było zbyt komiczne i nierealne. – Podobasz jej się – wydukał w końcu, a jego ramiona trzęsły się od tłumionego śmiechu.

Lucyfer popatrzył na niego tępo.

– Uważa, że jesteś przystojny.

Lucyfer zamrugał powoli.

– Och.

Sam dłużej nie wytrzymał, po prostu musiał się roześmiać.

– W sumie nic dziwnego, Nick jest, był, młodym kolesiem.

– Atrakcyjnym kolesiem? – zapytał Lucyfer przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

– Najwyraźniej – rzekł, gdy udało mu się opanować śmiech. – Przynajmniej według Phoebe. Powiedziała mi, że jesteś _gorący_.

Anioł uśmiechnął się.

– Wy, ludzie, i wasze dziwne określenia. Już myślałem, że nauczyłem się wszystkich, a potem ty mówisz coś równie mylącego – skomentował i schował serwetkę do kieszeni kurtki.

Tym razem Sam nie powstrzymał parsknięcia.

– Czekaj. Zatrzymasz ją?

Blondyn uniósł brwi i swój poprzedni uśmiech zamaskował udawanym zainteresowaniem, zakładając w międzyczasie ręce na piersi.

– Czy coś w tym złego?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie, dla–dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– No nie wiem, zareagowałeś w taki a nie inny sposób... Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko?

– Ja? Proszę cię. To nie moja sprawa...

Lucyfer najwidoczniej był wielce rozbawiony tą sytuacją, a to się Samowi bardzo nie spodobało. A tym bardziej nie spodobała mu się wizja _jego_ anioła posiadającego numer uroczej Phoebe, mogącego się z nią skontaktować w każdej chwili.

To nie miało znaczenia – i tak zaraz wyjadą z tego miasta.

Resztę kolacji spędzili w ciszy.

Wychodząc z knajpy Sam ostatni raz omiótł spojrzeniem ich stolik, by się upewnić, czy aby przypadkiem niczego nie zapomnieli. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić uczucia, którego go napełniło, gdy zobaczył zmiętą serwetkę leżącą na obitej niebieskim materiałem ławeczce, ale w głębi duszy cieszył się, że ów serwetka nie wylądowała w kieszeni czerwonej, puchowej kurtki.


	34. Wspomnienia

Sam wraz z Poranną Gwiazdą udał się do motelu w Sain Marys, oddalonego od Topeki, gdzie przebywał Dean, o niecałe trzydzieści mil, z racji późnej godziny i wyjątkowej markotności archanioła narzekającego na co się tylko dało. Łowca postanowił, że poszuka brata z samego rana. Nakazując Lucyferowi, by został w Volkswagenie, skierował się po klucze do pokoju – specjalnie poprosił o taki z dwoma łóżkami, ażeby nie dawać niebieskookiemu żadnych złudzeń.

Cały misterny plan poszedł się kochać, bo tak czy siak skończyli w jednym łóżku, zasypiając w swoich objęciach.

 

.

 

Dean przyznał to niechętnie, ale Crowley był całkiem niezłym wspólnikiem. Może i metody tego pompatycznego kutasa były nieco niekonwencjonalne, jednak naprawdę skuteczne, a to niwelowało wszelkie nieprzyjemności.

Z Królem Piekła siedzącym na siedzeniu pasażera, zwyczajowym miejscu Sama, pojechał do Lyndonu – z każdą chwilą nienawidził demona coraz bardziej – ponieważ to właśnie tam umówił ich z Andre Devlinem. Droga zajęła im czterdzieści minut i łowca mógł przysiąc, że było to drugie najdłuższe czterdzieści minut jego życia, nie licząc tego występu teatralnego Sama w ósmej klasie, wypełnione niedyskretnymi aluzjami i przyprawiającym go o mdłości podtekstem erotycznym. Musiał czym prędzej pozbawić go dostępu do ludzkiej krwi, która czyniła go jeszcze gorszym – a Dean nie sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe.

Czekali na niego na tyłach jakiegoś sklepu. Crowley nie byłby Crowleyem, gdyby nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Z uporem lwa próbował wyciągnąć batonik z automatu, co niestety nie zakończyło się powodzeniem i Dean został zmuszony do wyciągania zaklinowanej ręki demona z wnętrza maszyny. Demon kilkukrotnie zwrócił mu uwagę, by uważał na kosztowny garnitur, dlatego łowca zrobił co w jego mocy, by jak najbardziej uszkodzić rękaw, którym to Crowley zahaczył o jedną ze sprężyn.

Devlin zjawił się dziesięć minut po umówionym czasie i od razu przeszedł do konkretów. Facet był łysy, jego twarz pokrywała skrzętnie przycięta broda, a na szyi zawieszony miał wymyślny szalik i Dean ledwo się powstrzymał przed rzuceniem nieprzychylnego komentarza. Crowley najwidoczniej przedstawił ich jako poszukiwaczy znamienitego kolekcjonera zainteresowanego poważną umową. To nie zadziałało. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Dean i błysnął Devlinowi odznaką FBI przed wyjątkowo zadartym nosem. To również nie poskutkowało, dlatego Król Piekła – demon z natury niecierpliwy – zdołał jedynie uprzedzić Deana słowami „trzymaj mnie", po czym opuścił swe ludzkie ciało w postaci czerwonego dymu i wtargnął do ciała Devlina. Martwy korpus Crowleya ciążył w ramionach Deana przez zaledwie pięć sekund, wtedy to Crowley wrócił do crowleyowego ciała i uśmiechnął się kurtuazyjnie. Andre Devlin zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zmierzył ich od stóp do głów snobistycznym spojrzeniem i odszedł w swoją stronę, a gdy znalazł się na odpowiedniej odległości, demon wyjawił Winchesterowi, czego się dowiedział.

Zadecydowali, że z samego rana ruszą do Narodowego Instytutu Starożytności w Kansas City, Missouri, gdzie znajdowało się Pierwsze Ostrze.

 

.

 

– I?

– Już ci mówiłem, Sam, nie przywiązuję wielkiej wagi do wyglądu fizycznego mojego naczynia.

Łowca westchnął i zaciągnął ręczny. Podążając tropem Deana dojechał do Narodowego Instytutu Starożytności, ale nie miał pojęcia czego Dean szukał akurat w tym miejscu i czy miało to jakiś związek z jego domniemanym polowaniem.

Podając się za agentów FBI dowiedzieli się, że ubiegła ich inna para federalnych niecałą godzinę wcześniej. Z opowieści kustosz doktor McElroy wynikało, że był to Dean i… Crowley. Sam mógł się tego spodziewać, ale sprawdzenie się jego obaw zabolało tak czy siak.

Dean współpracował z Crowleyem. Choć on pewnie określiłby to mianem „wyzysku", w co Sam oczywiście by nie uwierzył ani na sekundę. Ów dwójka szukała Pierwszego Ostrza, które pierwotnie znajdowało się w skarbcu w Instytucie, lecz doktor McElroy sprzedała je tajemniczej osobowości nazywając siebie Magnusem. Samowi to nazwisko wydawało się znajome. No tak, Ludzie Pisma zwykli się tak nazywać podczas misji incognito, jednak to mu nie pasowało do układanki, ponieważ wszyscy Ludzie Pisma zostali zamordowani przez Abaddona lub umarli ze starości. Czyżby coś przegapił? Czy Dean wpadł na to samo? Jeśli tak – czy podjął jakieś kroki?

Sam i Lucyfer wrócili do motelu wspólnie uzgadniając, że więcej nie wskórają bez akt przebywających w bunkrze.

– Co wiesz na temat Pierwszego Ostrza? – zapytał łowca rozsiadając się na niewygodnym fotelu.

Lucyfer uniósł wzrok znad czytanego w gazecie artykułu i przekrzywił lekko głowę. Długo milczał.

– Cóż, ja je stworzyłem, więc teoretycznie wiem o nim wszystko.

– A bardziej szczegółowo? – ponaglił.

– Jest to kość osła, którą Kain zabił swojego brata, bla bla, z pewnością znasz tę historię… Kain zabijał nią rycerzy Piekła, również stworzonych przeze mnie, nie chwaląc się. Bez Znamienia jest bezużyteczne, sądzę jednak, że to wiesz.

– Ta, Dean je ma.

– Wiem, wyczułem.

Sam zmarszczył brwi.

– Serio? – spytał sceptycznie.

– Tak silnej magii jej stwórca nie może nie wyczuć.

– Jak można się go pozbyć?

– Zadajesz bardzo trudne pytania, wiesz?

– Wiem tyle, że w książkach nic nie znalazłem i że kończy nam się czas. Dlatego łaskawie odpowiedz.

– Mógłbym, ale wtedy nie byłoby zabawy. – Anioł uśmiechnął się niczym wilk.

– Ciebie ta sytuacja bawi?

– Zważywszy na okoliczności… – urwał znacząco. – Zadziwiające, jak bardzo wy, Winchesterowie, jesteście specjalni. Posłuchaj – dodał na widok miny bruneta – to Znamię to bardzo stara rzecz i nie powinna znajdować nowego właściciela. Podczas tworzenia, przelałem do niego moją gorycz, moje rozczarowanie postawą Boga oraz innych aniołów, przede wszystkim Michała, więc wydaje mi się, że potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jaka moc skrywa się za tym Znamieniem.

– Czyli nie da się go usunąć?

– Wszystko się da. Po prostu nie bez powodu nazywa się to Znamieniem Kaina. Skutki uboczne zmieniają człowieka, igrają z jego duszą i ciałem, zmuszają do popełniania zbrodni, o jakich się ludzkości nie śniło. Głód idący z nim w parze może być zaspokojony tylko w jeden sposób. Oboje wiemy, w jaki.

Sam postanowił to przemilczeć. Nie był ślepy ani tym bardziej głupi – widział, co się działo z Deanem, jak się zmienił odkąd Kain podarował mu to przeklęte Znamię; tracił nad sobą panowanie, pogrążał się w mroku.

– Więc _jest_ sposób?

– Oczywiście, że tak.

Lampki w głowie Sama zaświeciły się momentalnie. Właśnie nadarzyła się okazja do znalezienia rozwiązania na przypadłość Deana! W końcu, po miesiącach niekończących się poszukiwań, setkach godzin żmudnego czytania najstarszych ksiąg – okazało się, że odpowiedź mieli cały czas pod nosem.

– Jak?

– To nie takie proste, Sam – ostrzegł archanioł. – Za funkcją Znamienia kryje się coś więcej niż może ci się wydawać.

– Nieważne. Muszę wiedzieć, jak to naprawić. Jestem gotów zrobić wszystko.

– I w tym tkwi wasz problem.

– Co masz na myśli? – prychnął. – Nie mamy z Deanem żadnego problemu.

– Na pewno? – Lucyfer uśmiechnął się tak, jakby wiedział, że Sam nie dopuszczał tego do siebie, jednak po cichu zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Nie dostrzegasz żadnych anomalii w waszym związku?

– Nie – powiedział z naciskiem. – Kocham mojego brata, a on kocha mnie. Nie pozwolę na to, by coś mu się stało, prędzej zginę.

– W to nie wątpię. Naprawdę, Sam, daliście świadectwo tego wiele, może nawet zbyt wiele razy.

– Jak wyleczyć Znamię? – zmienił temat, bo to, o czym w tej chwili rozmawiali, ani trochę mu się nie podobało.

 

.

 

– To tutaj? – spytał Dean rozglądając się na boki.

Wielkie, próchniejące drzewa i bezlistne krzewy wijące się w różnych kierunkach, oplatające stary wrak samochodu, powalone pnie z wystającymi, zgniłymi konarami otaczały ich z każdej strony, nadając otoczeniu tajemniczej aury. Pozostałości śniegu osiadły na marnie wyglądającej trawie, prawie brązowej, jak to zawsze po zimie bywało. Impalę zaparkował niedaleko, a i tak obawiał się, że w labiryncie choinek zapomnianym przez cywilizację zapomni, gdzie ją zostawił.

– Pójdzie nam łatwiej, jeśli przestaniesz kwestionować moje decyzje – odpowiedział Crowley chowając dłonie w płaszczu.

– Skąd w ogóle o nim wiesz?

– Szukałem go wcześniej, z niepowodzeniem jak zdołałeś zauważyć. Z twoją pomocą jednak, może zakończyć się to inaczej.

– Cuthbert Sinclair. Pierwsze słyszę. Jesteś pewny?

– Dean, cóż ja ci takiego uczyniłem, że stronisz od zaufania mej osobie?

– Znalazłoby się kilka rzeczy…

– Życie jest zbyt krótkie, by chować dawne urazy. – Na twarz Króla Piekła wstąpiła mina zbitego psa, przez co łowca przewrócił oczami. – Jeśli będziesz tak robić, dostaniesz zakwasów.

– Poradzę sobie, dzięki – sarknął.

– Sinclair był członkiem Ludzi Pisma nim uznano jego metody za niebezpieczne i kontrowersyjne i postanowiono go usunąć z tego waszego małego bractwa. Był mistrzem zaklęć. To znaczy, sam się tak nazywał, więc to się chyba nie liczy.

– I uważasz, że jest gdzieś tutaj? Nawet jeśli przeżył masakrę Abaddona, teraz będzie miał z… nie wiem, dziewięćdziesiąt lat?

– Musisz zacząć słuchać... Zaklęcia? Dociera coś do twojego prymitywnego móżdżka? – Winchester popatrzył na Crowleya i zacisnął mocno szczękę. Ręka aż go świerzbiła. – I, tak, wiem, że jest tutaj. Dokładnie tutaj. Właśnie w tym miejscu.

Dean obrzucił okolicę nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Prócz drzew i ziemi nie było tu nic.

– Nie wydaje mi się.

– Jest tutaj. Użyj trochę uroku osobistego, na panią kustosz zadziałało.

Ostatni raz przewrócił oczami, po czym zrobił krok do przodu i potarł niezgrabnie dłonie.

– Magnus? Cuthbert Sinclair? Witaj, nazywam się Dean Winchester, jestem wnukiem Henry'ego Winchestera. – Nic się nie stało. – Wiem, że razem przynależeliście do Ludzi Pisma i chciałbym poznać twoje spojrzenie na sytuację, która się wtedy wydarzyła. – Żadnego odzewu. Dean powoli zaczął się niecierpliwić i tracić nadzieję na to, że plan Crowleya wypali. – Tak się składa, że jestem dziedzictwem. Tak powiedział mój dziadek.

Gdy po minucie nie wydarzyło się nic, co mogłoby w jakimkolwiek stopniu skłonić Deana do choćby rozważenia sposobności pomyślności pomysłu Króla Piekła, łowca odwrócił się w jego kierunku i w poirytowaniu uniósł brwi. Demon odwzajemnił jego gest, ale nagle coś w pokrytej zarostem twarzy się zmieniło, przeobraziło w zaciekawienie. Oczy niższego mężczyzny rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, a między uniesionymi wcześniej brwiami uformowała się malutka kreska. Crowley podniósł dłoń i grubym palcem wskazał Deana. A raczej to, co się za nim pojawiło.

 

.

 

– Musimy jechać akurat teraz? – jęknął Lucyfer z taką żałością w głosie, że Samowi na ułamek sekundy zrobiło się go szkoda. Był to bardzo krótki ułamek sekundy.

– Tak. Dean zatrzymał się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, chciałbym to sprawdzić.

– Moja obecność jest konieczna?

Sam przestał pakować swoją torbę i spojrzał na Lucyfera, którego mina wskazywała na ogromną niechęć do jakichkolwiek wypraw. Zaintrygowany tym spostrzeżeniem, zapytał:

– Dlaczego nie chcesz jechać?

– Nie chcę, po prostu.

– Mhm, to mnie nie przekonuje. Zbieraj się.

Poirytowane westchnięcie Lucyfera było niczym paznokieć ciekawości drapiący odległe zakamarki umysłu łowcy, jednak postanowił to zignorować, bowiem Dean był w tym momencie jego priorytetem.

Lucyfer najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ukrywać swego zniechęcenia, ponieważ wstał z fotela z wielkim trudem powłóczywszy nogami podszedł do wieszaka, gdzie znajdowała się jego czerwona, pozszywana kurtka. Założył ją, przypominając Samowi siebie z dzieciństwa, kiedy to późno w nocy został zrywany z łóżka z powodu nagłego wypadku, którym – jak się potem okazało – była konieczność uciekania z miasta przed policją. Więc tak, Lucyfer przypominał mu dziecko wyrwane ze snu. Nie rozczulał się nad tą myślą.

Droga z motelu do Topeki zajęła im pół godziny, nie licząc dziesięciominutowego przystanku na stacji benzynowej, gdzie Lucyfer wdał się w swoją pierwszą kłótnię z człowiekiem, a dokładniej mówiąc; z małżeństwem z kilkudziesięcioletnim stażem. Niestety, a może na szczęście, Sam nie poznał tematu ów kłótni, ponieważ nie odbyła się ona w żadnym znanym mu języku – jak się okazało, w mniej lub bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach, Lucyfer płynnie posługiwał się węgierskim dialektem. Gdy staruszka zaczęła energicznie gestykulować pomarszczonymi dłońmi i podnosić głos, Sam postanowił zakończyć to przedstawienie i chwycił kołnierz koszuli Lucyfera, a następnie siłą wyciągnął archanioła ze sklepu. Lucyfer nie chciał wyjaśnić, o czym rozmawiał z tymi ludźmi, ale najwidoczniej bardzo to nim wzburzyło, bo przez resztę drogi mamrotał coś pod nosem.

Na miejsce dotarli w samo południe. Sam nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Zaparkował samochód na uboczu głównej drogi, obok której rozpościerał się stary las aż po horyzont.

– Nie oddalaj się.

– Nie miałem zamiaru – odpowiedział Lucyfer z przekąsem, wyprowadzony z równowagi przez wcześniej spotkane małżeństwo.

Sam wraz z Lucyferem powędrował w głąb lasu. Dean znajdował się niecałe sześćdziesiąt stóp na wschód od nich, a przynajmniej tak twierdził GPS w telefonie łowcy. Rozglądali się w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek znaku życia, ale napotkali jedynie próchniejące drzewa. Po kilku minutach bezowocnego kręcenia się w kółko, Sam dostrzegł znajomy kształt Impali swojego brata. Pospieszył Lucyfera i w dziesięć sekund później znaleźli się przy Chevrolecie i… siedzącym w nim Crowleyu. Początkowy uśmiech samozadowolenia demona przekształcił się w pełne niedowierzanie z domieszką przerażenia spojrzenie, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na sylwetce Porannej Gwiazdy. Crowley odruchowo się przeżegnał. Sam otworzył drzwi pasażera i nachylił się lekko.

– Gdzie jest Dean? – spytał, oddychając głęboko.

– Czy… Czy mnie oczy mylą, czy ty, łośku, faktycznie przyszedłeś tutaj z protoplastą mojego gatunku?

– Nie schlebiaj sobie, nie stworzyłem cię osobiście. Możesz się nazywać co najwyżej nieudanym eksperymentem – powiedział spokojnie Lucyfer.

Crowley na powrót zamknął drzwi i założył ręce na piersi.

– Crowley! – krzyknął Sam, siłując się z klamką. – Gdzie on jest!

– Tutaj. – Sam szybko omiótł okolicę spojrzeniem, ale Deana tutaj nie było. Ponaglił Crowleya ruchem dłoni. – Kogo nazywasz nieudanym eksperymentem? – zwrócił się do Lucyfera stojącego nieopodal zniszczonego przez czas roweru. – Bo z tego, co wiem, to tak dokładnie to nie jesteś przykładem idealnego anioła.

– Nie mam na to czasu, Crowley. Albo mi powiesz, gdzie jest mój brat albo zrobi się nieprzyjemnie.

Król Piekła westchnął ociężale i wyszedł z Impali.

– Twój brat złożył wizytę mistrzowi zaklęć, więc domyśl się, gdzie może przebywać.

 

.

 

– Dobrze, zastanowię się – powiedział Magnus. – Ale powiedz, Dean, nie chciałbyś zostać częścią najwspanialszej kolekcji wszech czasów, być wiecznie młody? Mógłbym cię nauczyć kilku moich sztuczek. Hmm? Byłbyś moim towarzyszem? Muszę być z tobą szczery, przez te wszystkie lata zrobiło się tutaj samotnie.

Dean nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę, lecz nie chciał zdradzić swoich złych przeczuć, dlatego przybrał kamienny wyraz twarzy, dodatkowo kpiąco unosząc brwi.

– Czy według ciebie nic z tego, co właśnie powiedziałeś, nie zabrzmiało nieco, no nie wiem, dziwnie?

Magnus zaśmiał się krótko.

– Dean, ofiaruję ci tutaj złote góry. Będąc w posiadaniu Ostrza _i_ Znamienia mógłbym pozbyć się Abaddona raz na zawsze!

– Ta, tylko jest mały problem, są powiązane. Więc co powiesz na to; ty pożyczysz mi Ostrze, a ja się wszystkim zajmę.

Sinclair odłożył trzymaną wcześniej szklankę i zbliżył się do łowcy, który ukradkiem sięgnął po maczetę schowaną pod materiałem kurtki.

– Jeden mały architektoniczny problem - brak okien, brak drzwi.

Dean wyciągnął maczetę i uśmiechnął się dziko.

– Cóż, w takim wypadku... chyba zrobię własne.

– Shen ti rán shao! – krzyknął Magnus.

Ostrze maczety rozgrzało się do czerwoności i Dean musiał ją puścić, ponieważ zaczęła parzyć jego dłoń. Popatrzył przerażony na uśmiechającego się Magnusa.

 

.

 

– Jak tam wejść? – zapytał Sam.

– Halo, jestem demonem – odpowiedział Crowley, który w końcu postanowił wyjść z Impali, pod warunkiem, że Lucyfer nie odezwie się do niego bez proszenia. Lucyfer oczywiście nie był skory do zaakceptowania tych warunków, ale Samowi udało się go przekonać. – Masz szczęście, że tu jestem, inaczej nic byś nie zrobił. Kto by pomyślał, łosiu, ty i ja, znowu razem. Towarzysze broni, jak wolisz. Po tej całej akcji może zrobimy sobie takie same tatuaże?

– Crowley? – przerwał mu Sam.

– Tak?

– Mógłbyś się, kurwa, zamknąć?

Król Piekła widocznie szykował się do wygłoszenia długiego monologu o jego niekończącej się liście wyświadczonych Winchesterom przysług, ale parsknięcie Lucyfera zbiło go z tropu.

– Tak się składa, że to miejsce jest chronione, więc twoje moce są bezużyteczne, zupełnie jak ty, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

– Zawsze możemy użyć zaklęcia – odezwał się nonszalancko anioł, przyglądając się zardzewiałemu rowerowi.

– Miałeś się nie odzywać – powiedział Crowley.

– Nie mówię do ciebie, figurancie.

– Lucyfer, skup się. Jakich składników potrzebujesz?

 

.

 

– Witamy w kolekcji, Dean.

– Nie pamiętam, żebym się zgodził – przyznał Dean, rozglądając się wokół własnej osi w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mu pomóc w wydostaniu się z tego przeklętego budynku.

– Zabiłeś moje dwa ulubione wampiry, musisz mi to wynagrodzić. A teraz grzecznie pójdziesz ze mną i nie będziesz próbował niczego zbroić, dobrze?

– Wal się.

 

.

 

Na zewnątrz Sam wrzucał kolejne składniki do miski znalezionej w bagażniku Impali, będąc instruowanym przez Lucyfera. Crowley wzdychał i jęczał za ich plecami.

– Czy konieczna jest obecność tego czegoś? – spytał Lucyfer z obrzydzeniem.

– Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale nie wiem, co może na nas czekać u Magnusa, przyda się dodatkowa para rąk.

– To tylko demon, sam mówiłeś, że jest bezużyteczny.

– Tak. Jednak przyniósł wszystkie niezbędne składniki.

– Gdybym miał moją łaskę, nie musielibyśmy się z tym męczyć…

– Ja was słyszę! – warknął Crowley.

– Nie obchodzi nas to! – krzyknęli jednocześnie, ale nie zwrócili na to uwagi.

W przeciwieństwie do demona.

– Proszę proszę, jaki anioł, takie naczynie.

Lecz jego komentarz pozostawiony został bez odpowiedzi.

Sam dokończył wykonywaną czynność i skinął głową w kierunku archanioła.

– Ingressum domi dona mihi – Lucyfer wypowiedział zaklęcie i w tej samej chwili znikąd pojawił się szary, gęsty dym w kształcie drzwi, wydobywający się z ziemi.

Sam, Crowley i Lucyfer ruszyli do środka.

 

.

 

Dean szarpał się z zaklęciem, które spętało jego kostki i nadgarstki, lecz jego starania nie przyniosły zamierzonego skutku. Stał przywiązany do jakiegoś filara pod ścianą z idealnym widokiem na gablotkę z Pierwszym Ostrzem. Magnus powoli szedł w stronę Ostrza, a gdy je pochwycił i kilkukrotnie poprawił uścisk, skierował się do związanego łowcy.

Wolał nie myśleć o tym, jaki los spotka go w sadystycznych rękach Magnusa, ani o tym, jak zareaguje Sam, gdy się dowie, a dowie się prędzej czy później. Sinclair mógł go równie dobrze użyć jako maszyny do zabijania, bo – zważywszy na historię Kaina – tym właśnie się stanie po zetknięciu z Pierwszym Ostrzem.

Z początku taki był plan, ale ten mistrzowski plan zawierał również wsparcie Sama, którego tutaj niestety nie było. Starszy z braci wiedział, że to się tak skończy, a co najgorsze, mógł obwiniać tylko i wyłącznie siebie.

Jednak z drugiej strony pewna część Deana pragnęła połączyć się z Ostrzem, poczuć jego moc, dać upust kłębiącym się w nim negatywnym emocjom; zwierzęcej furii, nieopisanej nienawiści, potrzeby zabijania każdej napotkanej istoty. Czuł złość, nie wiedział względem czego konkretnie, po prostu czuł pierwotną złość i mrok i nienawiść i wściekłość i wszystkie te uczucia sprawiały, że targała nim jednocześnie desperacka chęć zepchnięcia tych okropieństw w najdalszy zakamarek umysłu, gdzie mogłyby tkwić pod kluczem, z dala od niewinnych ludzi.

– No to co, chłopcze, zaczynamy?

– Możesz mi skoczyć, Sinclair.

Magnus zacmokał językiem.

– Czyż nie tego właśnie chciałeś? Bądź co bądź, złączenie się z Ostrzem było twoją misją, nie rozumiem, dlaczego się sprzeciwiasz?

– Nie mam zamiaru być twoją zabawką.

– Och, daj spokój. Nie uwierzę, że wnuk Henry'ego Winchestera nie jest ciekawy działania tego cudeńka. No dalej, Dean, wyciągnij dłoń. – Cuthbert zdjął zaklęcie unieruchamiające nadgarstki łowcy, a następnie podsunął mu starą kość prawie pod sam nos. – Wiem, że cię do niego ciągnie, widać to w twoich oczach.

Dean potrząsnął głową i położył dłoń na piekącym Znamieniu, powstrzymując się całą zgromadzoną w sobie siłą woli przed rzuceniem się na Ostrze, przed zanurzeniem się w niekończącej się otchłani grzechu.

 

.

 

Szli dobrze oświetlonym korytarzem, urządzonym w stylu z lat sześćdziesiątych, pełnym starych obrazów, świeczników, po ciemnej, drewnianej podłodze.

– Zakochałem się w tym wystroju – powiedział Crowley, a Sam uderzył go w potylicę z otwartej dłoni.

– Zamknij się – szepnął, ponieważ usłyszał czyjeś kroki dobiegające z prostopadłego przedsionka.

Wychylił się zza rogu, podobnie uczynił Lucyfer, którego oddech delikatnie omiótł jego kark i wtedy poczuł przebiegające po całym ciele dreszcze. Zepchnął te myśli na bok, w tym momencie najważniejszym było znalezienie Deana i upewnienie się, że nic mu nie groziło. Łowca kątem oka dostrzegł, że mężczyzna znajdujący się w drugim korytarzu chował coś na kształt mapy do szuflady. Wydedukował, że był to sam mistrz zaklęć, zważywszy na to, że znajdowali się w jego ukrytym bunkrze, dlatego postanowił go zaczepić.

– Magnus? To znaczy... Cuthbert? – Magnus podniósł głowę i popatrzył na Sama w zdziwieniu. – Witaj, przepraszam za wtargnięcie, jestem Sam Winchester.

Sam wyciągnął dłoń w stronę skołowanego Sinclaira, jednak mężczyzna nie odwzajemnił powitalnego gestu, chociaż to Sam potrafił zrozumieć – w końcu człowiek mieszkający sam w ukryciu z pewnością nie często miewał gości i tak niespodziewana wizyta mogła w pierwszej chwili wprawić w osłupienie.

– Umm, Winchester? – zapytał głupio i podrapał się po głowie.

– Tak – uśmiechnął się łowca – tak, jestem wnukiem Henry'ego Winchestera i.. – Sam poczuł, że ktoś szarpał jego łokieć. Tym kimś był Lucyfer. – Co?

– To nie jest człowiek – mruknął Lucyfer.

Sam w ułamku sekundy wyciągnął nóż Ruby i przystawił go do szyi miotającego się Magnusa – a raczej zmiennokształtnego, syczącego i wijącego się na wszystkie strony.

– Zabierz mnie do mojego brata.

Po przejściu parunastu stóp z Lucyferem u boku, Sam stanął w drzwiach wytwornego salonu i pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, był Dean.

– Sam! Nie!

Twarz Magnusa–zmiennokształtnego przetransformowała się w twarz łysiejącego bruneta, który zwinnie wyrwał nóż z dłoni Sama i go zaatakował, jednak dzięki szybkiej reakcji archanioła nie zdołał mu go wbić w aortę. Lucyfer w mgnieniu oka odciągnął Sama w swoją stronę, przez co potwór potknął się o własne nogi i wylądował na podłodze, gdzie Winchester skutecznie pozbawił go życia.

Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się jeszcze jedna osoba; tym razem był to prawdziwy Magnus. Sam nie zwlekał i wstał z podłogi, a następnie ruszył w kierunku Sinclaira z wyciągniętym przed siebie nożem.

– A–a–ach, nie radzę – powiedział Magnus kiwając palcem, pokazując Samowi skrywane za plecami Pierwsze Ostrze.

 

.

 

Cuthbert zakończył sznurowanie ostatniego węzła wokół kostek Lucyfera, po czym zwrócił się do Sama.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że jest was dwóch. Skąd wiedziałeś, że ten zmiennokształtny to nie ja?

– Przeczucie – wydyszał Sam i ukradkiem zerknął na Deana.

Dean pokręcił głową.

– A kim jest ten tutaj? – Magnus wskazał palcem archanioła. – Nie wygląda mi na łowcę.

– Przyjaciel rodziny – powiedział starszy z braci wyprutym z emocji głosem, przez co Sam zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

– Hm, tak się zastanawiam, po co mam się przemęczać wysysaniem twojej woli, skoro jest dużo łatwiejszy sposób na zdobycie twojego posłuszeństwa.

Dean widocznie otrząsnął się z amoku, bo zaczął się szarpać, usilnie próbując dostać się do Sama.

– Magnus, przysięgam na Boga...

– Co mi zrobisz? – zapytał radośnie Magnus. – Co on mi zrobi? – zwrócił się do Sama. – Nie proszę cię o współpracę, Dean, ja jej od ciebie wymagam. Więc, lepiej szybciutko chwycisz Pierwsze Ostrze, bo inaczej piękna buźka twojego brata nie będzie już taka piękna.

– O czym on mówi? – spytał nerwowo Sam.

– Ten młody buntownik nie chce zyskać potęgi, o jakiej świat nie słyszał. Aj wy nicponie, zagadujecie mnie – mruknął Magnus cicho i podszedł do Deana. – Nie chcesz mnie rozzłościć, uwierz. Bądź grzeczny, to nie stanie się im krzywda.

Dean popatrzył błagalnie w oczy Sama, ale nie powiedział nic. Zniecierpliwiony Sinclair chwycił rękę Deana i wpakował mu uzębioną kość do dłoni i wtedy wydarzyło się coś, czego Sam nigdy nie zapomni.

Znamię się zaświeciło, wszelkie żyły na przedramieniu Deana zaczęły wystawać spod skóry i zmieniać swe barwy na krwistą czerwień, sprawiając łowcy ból, czego dowodem były nieludzkie okrzyki. Dłoń Winchestera zacisnęła się mocniej wokół rękojeści, a następnie cała jego prawa ręka zatrzęsła się niekontrolowanie. Oddychał ciężko, czemu z fascynacją przyglądał się Cuthbert

– Dean! – wrzasnął Sam.

Dean toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Sam widział cierpienie, ale i rozkosz na wykrzywionej w dziwnym grymasie twarzy brata. Gdy spazmy stały się nie do wytrzymania, Dean puścił Ostrze, które z łoskotem upadło na drewnianą podłogę, tuż u stóp Magnusa.

– Nie martw się, następnym razem będzie ci o niebo łatwiej!

– Dean! Wszystko okej?

– Przepraszam… – wyszeptał Dean i pusty wzrok przeniósł z Sama na leżące na podłodze Ostrze.


	35. Znamię

– Dean! – krzyknął Sam, wlepiając w niego swe przepełnione przerażeniem oczy.

Dean go nie słyszał.

Zamiast tego słyszał czyjś szept, a raczej szepty wielu osób. Słowa nie były dla niego zrozumiałe, więc poddał się po trzeciej próbie rozszyfrowania sensu wypowiedzi wewnętrznych głosów i całą uwagę skupił na bolesnym pieczeniu, które promieniowało od Znamienia. Przyprawiało go to o mdłości i migrenę zasługującą na miano „migreny roku". Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wrzucił jego wnętrzności do miksera, a następnie zamieszał papkę rozgrzaną do czerwoności łyżką. Widział przywiązanego do filaru Sama i Lucyfera, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo nie potrafił – nie chciał – ufać własnym zmysłom. Obok nich stał uśmiechający się sadystycznie Sinclair, pocierający dłonie z rozochocenia.

Z drugiej jednak strony czuł siłę. Czuł ulgę, o której marzył miesiącami spędzonymi na spychaniu brutalnych myśli w głąb umysłu, hamowaniu się przed wybuchem furii, zapijaniu rozpaczy i desperacji. Czuł się wolny, czuł, że może dosłownie wszystko i że nie ma na tym świecie człowieka, który mógłby go powstrzymać.

Nie czuł się sobą.

– Dean!

Jego ręka znów zaczęła się trząść, ale tym razem nie upuścił Ostrza. Nie dlatego, bo pragnął się wykazać wytrzymałością, a dlatego, bo z każdą sekundą nabierał pewności, że ta przeklęta kość zasilała go o kolejne pokłady energii.

Uniósł wzrok na swojego brata, który szarpał się i krzyczał, ale całe to przedstawienie odbywało się w spowolnionym tempie. Lucyfer wyglądał na zaintrygowanego, a Magnus jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii. Nagle zaklęcie pętające jego kolana i kostki zniknęło i dopiero wtedy poczuł się naprawdę wyzwolony, bez żadnych ograniczeń, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł oddychać. Wysłuchał pierwotnego instynktu i nie bacząc na konsekwencje zrobił pierwszą rzecz, o jakiej pomyślał. Rzucił się ociężale na Magnusa i jednym sprawnym ruchem ręki oddzielił jego głowę od reszty ciała.

W tym momencie narodził się nowy Dean Winchester. W końcu przejrzał na oczy, wyzwolił się z ludzkich barier oddzielających go od doskonałości, od prawdy. Gdy trzymał Pierwsze Ostrze, gdy uśmiercał Cuthberta, czas jakby zwolnił, a otoczenie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Liczył się tylko on i otrzymane możliwości.

Wyrwał się z tego letargu dopiero w chwili, gdy Sam ujął jego twarz w swoje duże, ciepłe dłonie i spojrzał w jego oczy. Nie wiedział, kiedy wypuścił Ostrze, ani kiedy uklęknął na podłodze, ani kiedy znalazł się w objęciach brata, ale wiedział za to, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się bardziej samotny, podatny na zranienie.

– Dean, to koniec. Już koniec, wszystko będzie dobrze. Dean, słuchaj mnie. Dean!

Sam objął go mocniej.

– Co? – wykrztusił słabo i odetchnął pełną piersią, po czym zaczął kaszleć.

– Jak się czujesz?

Problem w tym, że czuł zbyt wiele; przeżywał wszystkie znane człowiekowi stany emocjonalne jednocześnie i, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie miał pojęcia, który z nich oddziaływał na niego bardziej.

– Ta, jest okej… Chodźmy stąd…

Wyszli z domu Magnusa po niecałych dwudziestu minutach, kręcąc się w kółko z racji braku drzwi i okien, jednak z pomocą Crowleya udało im się opuścić willę mistrza zaklęć. Crowley, na pytanie, gdzie przez ten czas przebywał, odpowiedział jedynie „Kręciłem się tu i ówdzie".

Sam szedł razem z Deanem na początku ich malutkiego orszaku, trzymając w dłoni owinięte znalezionym materiałem Ostrze. Za nimi bez słowa podążał Lucyfer, a na szarym końcu dreptał Król Piekła.

– Ej… Ej, ojcze – szepnął Crowley, zbliżając się do Lucyfera.

– Czego chcesz?

– Tylko porozmawiać. Nie widywaliśmy się tam na dole dostatecznie często, nie mam rodzinnych wspomnień, na naprawie czego mi zależy.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Jednak Sam nie usłyszał dalszej części tej dziwnej wymiany zdań, bo ów dwójka oddaliła się nieznacznie. Chociaż może to i dobrze?

– Dean, słuchaj… – zaczął koślawo i popatrzył na zmarszczone brwi brata. – To, co się tam stało...

– Było konieczne. Hej, wiedzieliśmy, że może się to tak skończyć.

– A gdybym się nie zjawił? O tym pomyślałeś?

– Wolałem nie. Poza tym, wszystko miałem pod kontrolą, nie wiem, czemu tak histeryzujesz.

Sam zmrużył oczy i ostentacyjnie pokiwał głową, ale nie chciał się już dzisiaj kłócić, przynajmniej na ten moment, więc odpuścił.

– I naprawdę myślisz, że nikt cię nie powstrzyma. – Usłyszał słowa Lucyfera. – Zabawne.

– Cóż, znając jego skłonności, nie będę się musiał nawet starać.

– Demony… Za grosz inteligencji.

– Ty nas stworzyłeś, pragnę przypomnieć.

– Nie łudź się, że na własne podobieństwo.

– Na szczęście urodę odziedziczyłem po matce.

Lucyfer prychnął.

– Tak czy inaczej, dobrze wiesz, co się z nim stanie po śmierci. Sam tak tego nie zostawi.

To zwróciło uwagę łowcy.

– Czego nie zostawię? – spytał, podchodząc do rozmawiającej konspiracyjnym tonem dwójki.

– Oj. Na mnie już chyba pora.

– Nie, Crowley, czekaj!

Lecz Crowley zniknął. Sam rozejrzał się wokół własnej osi.

– O czym on mówił? – zwrócił się do Lucyfera, który ze zmęczenia zaczął pocierać czoło.

– Prędzej czy później i tak byś się dowiedział… Nie są to okoliczności sprzyjające tej rozmowie.

– Nie, chcę wiedzieć teraz.

– Mówię poważnie, Sam.

– Sam! – zawołał Dean. – Długo będziemy tu tak sterczeć? Jestem głodny!

Sam patrzył to na Deana, to na Lucyfera, przeklinając mentalnie.

– To nie koniec – mruknął do Lucyfera.

– Jakże bym śmiał tak myśleć.

 

.

 

Po kilku godzinach znaleźli się w bunkrze. Sam schował Pierwsze Ostrze, byleby jak najdalej od Deana, zajął się opatrywaniem rany na policzku, o którą przyprawił go Sinclair, a gdy się upewnił, że jego brat zasnął, poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie czekał na niego Lucyfer.

– Wyjaśnisz mi łaskawie, o czym gadałeś z Crowleyem? – zapytał na wstępie i zamknął drzwi.

Lucyfer leżał na jego łóżku ze splecionymi dłońmi, wpatrując się w sufit.

– Jak ci już wcześniej mówiłem, za funkcją Znamienia kryje się znacznie więcej. Skryba nie wspomniał o tym w swojej książce, Ojciec z jakiegoś powodu mu zabronił, ale każdy starszy anioł doskonale zna tę historię.

Sam przysunął krzesło do łóżka, ponieważ spodziewał się, że było to coś poważnego.

– Czy ma to związek z Deanem? O czyjej śmierci mówiłeś?

– To wydarzyło się dawno temu i gdy mówię „dawno", mam na myśli podczas tworzenia waszego gatunku. Bo, widzisz, Bóg nie był wtedy sam.

Czoło Sama pokryło się zmarszczkami zamyślenia.

– Co to znaczy?

– Znamię to swego rodzaju zamek. To nie ja je stworzyłem, choć w znacznej części się do tego przyczyniłem.

– Mówiłeś, że przelałeś do niego swój żal za wyrzucenie z Nieba.

– Owszem, ale gdy już je otrzymałem.

– Czekaj… Stworzyłeś je i posiadałeś?

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Otrzymałem to Znamię, ponieważ powierzono mi misję.

– Kto ci je dał? – zapytał Sam, przysuwając się bliżej archanioła.

– Bóg.

Zapadła martwa cisza.

 

.

 

– Castielu, mamy problem.

– Co się stało?

Rudowłosy anioł oddychał ciężko, co rusz zagryzając wargi. Siedzieli na ławce w parku, obserwując bawiące się na placu zabaw dzieci, i chociaż Castiel nie był przekonany co do wyboru lokalizacji spotkania, przemilczał to.

– Metatron chyba… Chyba wie o naszej działalności. Słyszałem, jak podczas rozmowy z Gadreelem mówił o tobie te okropne rzeczy, że zauważył, że coraz więcej aniołów zaczyna się zachowywać podejrzanie i że zamierza coś z tym zrobić.

– Wyjawił więcej szczegółów? – zapytał Castiel.

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, więc rodzice zabierali dzieci z parku, żegnając się i życząc sobie miłej nocy.

– Nie usłyszałem, bo Michał zaczął się wykłócać o brak jakiejkolwiek aktywności ze strony i Metatrona i… – zawahał się lekko – Lucyfera. Castielu, to prawda, że on wrócił?

– Obawiam się, że tak. – Hamon rozglądał się na boki, jakby spodziewał się ataku archanioła w każdej chwili. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli… – Wspomniałeś o Michale. Dlaczego się kłócił?

– Michał chce działać, ale Metatron mu na to nie pozwala. Dobrze wiemy, że jest w posiadaniu tabliczek, ma znaczną przewagę nad Michałem i to chyba go drażni. Najwyraźniej nie chce czekać bezczynnie, chce dorwać Lucyfera… Jak my wszyscy…

Sytuacja w Niebie robiła się coraz mniej ciekawa i jeżeli nikt nie podejmie jakichś kroków, może się to skończyć tragicznie. Chcąc czy nie, trzeba będzie doprowadzić do konfrontacji Michała i Lucyfera; Michał musi zrozumieć, że przedwieczny plan Boga został odwołany, że walka nie była rozwiązaniem. Niepokoił go również spisek Skryby.

 

.

 

– Nosiłeś Znamię? – zapytał w końcu Sam, nie mogąc się otrząsnąć ze zdziwienia.

– Jako pierwszy, tak. Kain był moim następcą, a Dean stał się jego. Tak jak mówiłem, Znamię nie powinno znajdować nowego właściciela.

– Ale chwila, w jakim sensie to Znamię to zamek?

– Trzyma w ryzach coś znacznie potężniejszego niż anioły, demony, nawet lewiatany, które pierwotnie zamieszkiwały te ziemie. Coś, co równa się Jego sile.

– Co? – niecierpliwił się Sam.

– Ciemność.

– Ciemność? Biblijną ciemność czy co?

Lucyfer westchnął ciężko.

– „I stała się światłość. Bóg widząc, że światłość jest dobra, oddzielił ją od ciemności. I nazwał Bóg światłość dniem, a ciemność nazwał nocą" – archanioł zakończył cytować przypowieść o stworzeniu świata, ku rosnącej ciekawości łowcy. – Pięknie to sobie Tatuś wymyślił. Sęk w tym, że On nie stworzył światłości, On jest Światłością.

– Co w takim razie jest Ciemnością?

– Bingo. Możesz nie wiedzieć, jak każdy na tym świecie – dodał po namyśle – ale Bóg miał siostrę.

– Siostrę? – parsknął Sam i odsunął się od Lucyfera.

 

.

 

Dean nie nazwałby tego spokojnym snem. Nie przywykł do zasypiania o tak wczesnej porze, ale wysiłek związany z ujarzmianiem Znamienia dał mu w kość. Kręcił się bez ustanku, raz było mu zbyt ciepło, całe ciało pokrywało się potem, by w następnej sekundzie mógł przeszyć go mrożący dreszcz. Spocona koszulka przyklejała się do jego karku i szyi, dusząc go. Nie potrafił znaleźć wygodnej pozycji, jęczał i dyszał, ale te fizyczne nieudogodnienia było niczym w porównaniu do obrazów, które przewijały mu się przed oczami.

Krew. Martwe ciała. Twarze wykrzywione w niemym okrzyku o pomoc. Więcej krwi.

On był sprawdzą tego wszystkiego. To on mordował, zarzynał, rozczłonkowywał niewinne ofiary. Otaczał go mrok, jednak ten mrok znajdował się również w nim, zalewał go od środka, pozbawiał go człowieczeństwa, wysysał szczęście. Wściekał się. Nie wiedział na co i dlaczego, zwyczajnie był zły. I w jakiś sposób musiał ten gniew uzewnętrznić.

I zamierzał kontynuować to uzewnętrznianie, dopóki nie osiągnie spokoju, który nigdy miał nie nadejść.

 

.

 

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Bóg miał pieprzoną siostrę?

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nadal ją ma.

– To znaczy… To znaczy, że siostra Boga to Ciemność? I że Znamię trzyma ją pod kluczem?

Lucyfer zaklaskał niespiesznie i pstryknął palcami, po czym spojrzał na świecącą się lampę.

Sam za to nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia. Siostra Boga? Takie rzeczy działy się tylko w kiepskich sequelach jeszcze gorszych filmów. Dlaczego Bóg wymazał ją z kart historii?

– Jeśli pozbędziemy się Znamienia, wypuścimy Ciemność?

– Dobrze kombinujesz. Warto też dodać, że jeśli twój brat zginie podczas noszenia Znamienia, stanie się demonem.

– Co kurwa? – prawie krzyknął i wstał z krzesła, które się przewróciło i z głośnym hukiem opadło na podłogę.

To niemożliwe. Nie, to się nie działo naprawdę. Być opętanym przez demona to jedno, ale stać się jednym z nich?! To było po prostu zbyt pokrzywione.

– Musi być inne rozwiązanie.

Musiało. Sam nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by jego brat zginął, nie po raz kolejny. W dodatku teraz ciążyło nad nim niebezpieczeństwo przekształcenia się w demona – cholernego demona, na miłość boską!

Cóż za ironia.

– Sam, oboje wiemy, jak to się skończy. Mając do wyboru dobro brata albo dobro świata, Winchester zawsze wybierze Winchestera. Jesteś gotowy sprowadzić zagładę na gatunek ludzki niż pozwolić, by naczynie Michała stało się demonem.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Lucyfer miał rację.

Sam był do tego zdolny.


	36. Spisek

Nowy dzień nie przyniósł nowych nadziei.

Kolejny także.

A gdy minął trzeci – Sam przestał się łudzić.

Razem z Lucyferem zadecydował, że Dean nie mógł się dowiedzieć o zgubnych skutkach Znamienia, ponieważ Sam spodziewał się, że jego brat zareaguje w sposób dość specyficzny, niebezpieczny dla środowiska, ale i niego samego. Doskonale znał uczucia towarzyszące odkryciu, że było się przeklętym, że mogło się wyrządzić wiele zła, jeśli coś poszło nie po naszej myśli. Pod wpływem demonicznej krwi, którą poiła go Ruby, odprawiał egzorcyzmy, wypędzał demony, nie uszkadzając przy tym ludzkiego ciała, nauczył się kilku sztuczek, ale tym samym oddalił się od rodziny. Oddalił się od Deana i Bobby'ego. Nocami czuł się jak pierwszy lepszy świr, gdy wrażenie posiadanej kontroli nad wszystkim znikało, gdy zostawało jedynie uczucie brudu pokrywającego całe jego ciało.

Nie życzył tego Deanowi.

Poprzysiągł sobie, że znajdzie sposób na usunięcie Znamienia. Potrzebował tylko czasu.

 

.

 

Po dwóch tygodniach od śmierci Magnusa, Winchesterowie odnotowali wzrastającą liczbę nietypowych zgonów na terenie trzech sąsiednich stanów.

Władze zaczęły podejrzewać o ataki terrorystów obwieszonych ładunkami wybuchowymi, ponieważ naoczny świadek jednego z ataków powiedział, że widział mężczyznę rozrywającego swe ubrania, a w następnej sekundzie… wybuchnął. Jednak Winchesterowie nie dali się zwieść; Sam włamał się na strony policji stanowej, gdzie przeczytał raporty miejsc zbrodni. Ciała zamachowców okaleczone były „satanistycznymi symbolami", a ofiarom brakowało oczu.

– Słyszałeś o czymś takim? – zapytał Sam, siadając na krześle na przeciwko Deana w głównym pokoju bunkra.

– Czytałem dziennik taty i wszystkie możliwe dzienniki Bobby'ego. Nie spotkali się z niczym podobnym – przyznał markotnie.

– Wiedźmy?

– W trzech stanach?

– Może to jakiś sabat?

– Niegłupie. Będziemy musieli to sprawdzić.

Sam zagryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów, aż w końcu uświadomił sobie, że dyskretny sposób nie istniał, więc równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć prosto z mostu to, co mu ciążyło na duszy.

– Jesteś pewny, że to odpowiedni moment?

Dean spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i Sam już wiedział, że Dean go rozszyfrował.

– Co masz na myśli, Sam?

– Myślę, że wiesz.

– W takim razie cieszę się, że mogę rozwiać twoje wątpliwości jeszcze zanim przerodziły się w jakąś pieprzoną paranoję. Czuję się wybornie, kurwa, Sam, jest naprawdę zajebiście, nigdy nie było lepiej.

– Okej, wierzę ci.

Sam nie uwierzył w ani jedno jego słowo.

– Dziękuję – prychnął starszy łowca.

– Ale po prostu – Dean jęknął z bólem i przeczesał dłonią krótkie włosy – nie mogę nie zauważyć, że odkąd dobrałeś się do Ostrza jesteś jakiś inny.

– Jestem… – nie dokończył. – Bardzo chcę się pozbyć Abaddona. A jeśli dobrze pójdzie to nawet Metatrona. Możesz mnie pozwać.

Dean nie był zadowolony, o czym świadczyła zapalczywość, z jaką przewracał kartki starego dziennika, jednak Sam wolał popsuć humor swojego brata i mieć go przy sobie żywego, niż patrzeć w jego demoniczne oczy.

– Dobra, co wiemy na temat ostatniego… wybuchnięcia?

 

.

 

Bracia postanowili pojechać do miasteczka Hays, znajdującego się na południe od Lebanon, z racji, iż to właśnie tam poprzedniego dnia doszło do tajemniczego zgonu. Dean po wielu namowach zgodził się, by w polowaniu brał udział również Lucyfer, czego w żadnym wypadku nie starał się ukryć. Prowokacyjnie napomknął w Impali jeszcze przed wyjazdem, że powinni pojechać drogą krajową US Highway numer sto osiemdziesiąt trzy zamiast międzystanową siedemdziesiątką, bo była aż o pół godziny jazdy krótsza, a nie zamierzał spędzać cennych minut życia w towarzystwie Diabła, co chciał dosadnie zaakcentować. Lucyfer, o dziwo, przyznał mu rację.

Chevrolet pędził z niedozwoloną prędkością, lecz kierowca zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Pogrążony był w rozmyślaniach, sporadycznie odpowiadając na pytania Sama.

– To już piąty taki atak w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, podobno minister spraw wewnętrznych zaczyna się interesować sprawą i chce podnieść alarm przeciw terrorystom – powiedział Sam, czytając najnowsze wiadomości na swoim laptopie. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. – Nie mogę się dopatrzyć żadnego schematu, wydają się atakować przypadkowe lokalizacje. Ogarnij: ostatni atak miał miejsce w cukierni „Słodkie Zoo", poprzedni w Parku Kanopolis, a jeszcze poprzedni w Klubie Country Winfield. A to tylko Kansas. Poza tym, że są to miejsca publiczne to nie widzę powiązania. – Sam popatrzył znad laptopa na prowadzącego w milczeniu Deana, który głuchy był na otoczenie. – Stary, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Zerknął na prędkościomierz. Dean nigdy nie zaliczał się do zwolenników przestrzegania przepisów drogowych, ale jadąc z prędkością prawie dziewięćdziesięciu mil na godzinę mógł się pożegnać z prawem jazdy. W lusterku zobaczył Lucyfera, który z niepokojem patrzył przez szybę, co rusz marszcząc brwi, dlatego Sam skromnie pozwolił sobie wydedukować, że aniołowi tak szybka jazda się nie spodobała.

– Dean, serio, zwolnij.

– Co? – zapytał nieprzytomnie, ściągając nogę z gazu.

– Co z tobą?

– A co ma być?

Na twarz Sama wpełzł słynny bitch face, powodowany uporem Deana, z kolei Dean wzruszył jedynie ramionami na widok miny brata.

– Na co się gapisz? – burknął Dean, skręcając w główną ulicę.

Sam chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dostrzegł sensu we wdawaniu się w kłótnie z bratem, gdy na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu siedział Lucyfer, względem którego Dean był uprzedzony i niechętny do prywatnych rozmów w jego obecności.

– Nieważne… Dzwoniłem wczoraj do Alberta.

– Ta? I co u niego?

– Pytałem, czy polował już na wybuchających ludzi. Powiedział, że nie i na początku też podejrzewał wiedźmy, więc sprawdził pozostałe miejsca zbrodni, gadał ze znajomymi i złapał jedną czarownicę. – To najwyraźniej zainteresowało Deana. – Naturalnie, przesłuchali ją, ale podobno nic nie wie na ten temat.

– Jasne. Tym sukom nie można ufać, gdy pytasz je o godzinę, a co dopiero, gdy każesz im sprzedać jedną ze swoich.

– Albert pomyślał to samo – powiedział Sam – ale sprawdził to dogłębniej i jest przekonany, że to nie wiedźmy.

– A jakieś szczegóły? Wiem, że to Albert, ale nie mogę kolesiowi ufać na słowo, gdy mi mówi, że wybuchający ludzie nie są robotą czarownic.

– Powiedział, że nie lubi się dzielić swoimi sposobami.

Dean uderzył pięścią w kierownicę.

 

.

 

Gdy dojechali do Hays, ujrzeli stada dziennikarzy przeprowadzających wywiady z okolicznymi policjantami zamieszanymi w bombową aferę. Nie zważając na flesze lamp błyskowych, Sam, Dean i Lucyfer przekroczyli taśmę policyjną i udali się wgłąb miejsca zbrodni.

– Czterech federalnych? – zdziwiła się pani funkcjonariusz. – Widzę, że ministerstwo nie leje wody.

– Słucham? – zapytał inteligentnie Dean.

– Wasz znajomy jest tutaj. Ogląda wnętrze cukierni, a raczej to, co z niego zostało. Proszę przejść.

Bracia wraz z Lucyferem oddalili się od kobiety i popatrzyli na siebie w zastanowieniu.

– Może któryś z łowców też chce to sprawdzić? – zaproponował Sam.

Lucyfer mruknął.

– To nie łowca.

Przestępując przez próg, wszyscy trzej zobaczyli stary prochowiec, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

– Cas, co ty tutaj robisz?

Anioł odwrócił się do nich, a na jego twarzy Sam dostrzegł delikatny grymas.

– Dean, Sam. Lucyfer. Witajcie.

Lucyfer natychmiast się oddalił na rzecz „szukania dowodów", co nie umknęło uwadze młodszego łowcy.

– Cas? Gdzieś ty był przez cały ten czas, do cholery?

– Ja... Zajmowałem się aniołami.

– To – Sam wskazał palcem otoczenie – ich sprawka?

– Obawiam się, że tak. Spójrzcie.

Poprowadził ich do stojących nieopodal noszy, na których leżały zwłoki przykryte niebieskim materiałem. Odsłonił twarz martwego mężczyzny, bez oczu.

– Co to jest, jakieś masowe rażenie dla aniołów?

– Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Sześć ludzi tu umarło. I on.

– Znałeś go?

– Tak, nazywał się Oren. Był dobrym żołnierzem. Metatron… Wiedziałem, że chciał wojny, ale to?

– Dobra. – Dean przetarł oczy. – Zwijamy się stąd, rozgryziemy to w motelu, okej?

– Tak właściwie… – zaczął Cas, ale nie dokończył, bo przerwało mu pojawienie się Lucyfera.

– Owszem, to był atak, jednak nie na Orena. Sigile na jego ciele wskazują, że chciał skupić całą energię na kimś innym, a skoro mu się udało, ten ktoś musiał się zdeatomizować. Prawdopodobnie inny anioł. – Bracia jednocześnie zerknęli na archanioła. – To jest wiadomość.

– Od kogo? – spytał Dean.

– Nie jestem cudotwórcą – oburzył się Lucyfer. – Już nie – dodał po namyśle. Dean wywrócił oczami. – Nie chodzi tu o nadawcę, a o adresata. Castielu. O czym nam nie mówisz?

Dean wbił wzrok w Castiela, a Sam poklepał Lucyfera po ramieniu.

 

.

 

Gadreel wytarł zakrwawioną, drżącą dłoń w swoje spodnie i z przerażeniem spojrzał na leżące wokół wypatroszone ciała aniołów. Serce galopowało mu jak szalone, a wnętrzności podeszły do gardła na widok twarzy wykrzywionych w niemym krzyku o pomoc, pozbawionych oczu oraz kończyn.

Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Jak on to wytłumaczy? Powierzono mu zadanie, obiecał ich chronić, obiecał nie dopuścić do tego, by ktokolwiek zrobił im krzywdę!

Brakowało mu tchu, zaczął się dusić i słaniać na nogach.

Wrócą po niego. Nie odpuszczą, póki nie zobaczą gasnącej łaski w jego oczach.

Musiał uciekać.

 

.

 

– Chyba sobie żartujesz – powiedział Dean.

– Nie, dlaczego miałbym? – spytał Castiel.

– Masz za sobą pieprzoną armię aniołów i dopiero teraz nam o tym mówisz?

– Uznałem, że wiedza ta nie jest wam niezbędna.

– O, no tak, oczywiście, bo działanie w pojedynkę zawsze nam wychodzi na dobre.

Sam parsknął, przez co otrzymał poirytowane spojrzenie od swojego brata. Lucyfer przyglądał się mężczyznom w zaciekawieniu.

– Po co ci ta armia? – odezwał się Dean po nienaturalnie długiej chwili milczenia.

– Żeby pokonać Metatrona.

– Podobno skoro jest w posiadaniu anielskiej tabliczki, nie da się go pokonać – wtrącił Sam.

– Mówiłem, że moc Skryby równa się sile Boga, co nie oznacza, że jest niepokonany – przypomniał Lucyfer, marszcząc czoło w zamyśleniu. – Nawet Tatko nie jest niezwyciężony. Tak, można zabić Boga – dopowiedział na widok min pozostałych.

– Więc jak zabić Boga?

– Nie chcemy zabijać Boga, łowco, tylko kogoś równie potężnego.

– Żebym ja zaraz ciebie nie zabił… – wymamrotał Dean. – Dobrze, jak zabić Metatrona?

– Trzeba pozbawić go zasobów mocy, wtedy jego łaska zostanie zdegradowana do normalnego poziomu, a wtedy już pójdzie z górki.

– I co, zamierzasz się tam włamać, zabrać tabliczkę i wpakować mu ostrze w głowę? – Dean zwrócił się do Castiela. – I chciałeś to zrobić w ukryciu przed nami?

– Nie chciałem was narażać na większe niebezpieczeństwo. Śledzono was, Lucyfera porwano i torturowano, by zdobyć informacje o mnie, nie mogę na to pozwolić. Anioły tworzą wrogie obozy, każdego dnia Niebo traci swoich wojowników, a ja muszę na to patrzeć i żyć ze świadomością, że to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina.

– Dobrze, że przynajmniej zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział Lucyfer, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Sam w milczeniu obserwował ich rozmowę, zastanawiając się nad pomyślnością planu Castiela. Z jednej strony chciał brać w tym udział, Metatron zdecydowanie zbyt długo stąpał po Ziemi bezkarnie, uciekając przed odpowiedzialnością za wypędzenie aniołów i zamknięcie Nieba, ale z drugiej strony było to cholernie niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza dla Deana, który po śmierci zmieniłby się w demona. Istniało zagrożenie, że umrze. Metatron również nie darzył ich sympatią i chętnie pozbyłby się Winchesterów oraz Castiela z gry, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Nie mógł dopuścić do zabicia jego brata, nie tylko z powodu ciążącej nad nim klątwy, lecz przede wszystkim dlatego, bo nie poradziłby sobie bez niego. Owszem, razem z Castielem znalazłby sposób na sprowadzenie go z zaświatów, zawsze znajdował, jednak za każdym razem, gdy któryś z nich wracał, musieli płacić ogromną cenę i nie wiedział, co teraz mogłoby się wydarzyć.

Wszyscy trzej zaczęli się kłócić, ale Sam ich nie słuchał, był zbyt zajęty obmyślaniem bezpiecznej dla Deana strategii do walki. W dodatku Abaddon wciąż oddychała i siała zamęt, a tylko Dean miał predyspozycje do pozbawienia jej życia.

Odkąd Lucyfer powiedział mu, jakie brzemię spadło na Deana, Sam nie potrafił przestać się zamartwiać o jego los.

 

.

 

Bracia nie wiedzieli, co zrobić z całą tą sytuacją. Walka toczyła się między wrogimi obozami aniołów, a oni znaleźli się w samej jej środku. Powinni walczyć, ale czy anielska bitwa nie przekraczała ich możliwości?

Odpowiedź brzmiała: nie.

Następnego dnia pojechali wraz z Castielem do dużego, niegdyś opuszczonego budynku, gdzie teraz stacjonowało biuro setek aniołów pod wodzą Castiela. Sam miał pewne wątpliwości, ponieważ byli zmuszeni do zostawienia Lucyfera w obskurnym motelu, z racji lichych stosunków panujących między nim a resztą aniołów, a nie miał pojęcia, jak długo ich nie będzie i czy Lucyfer poradzi sobie sam. Młodszy łowca zrobił mu zakupy żywnościowe na cały dzień, puszczając komentarze Deana mimo uszu i pożegnał się z archaniołem. Lucyfer kazał mu na siebie uważać. Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Gdy weszli do budynku, od progu przywitał ich widok dziesiątek skrzydlatych, lawirujących między biurkami, szafami, wykonujących połączenia telefoniczne, stukających w klawiatury, niektórzy popatrzyli na nich w zdziwieniu, inni byli zbyt pochłonięci wykonywanymi czynnościami, by zwrócić uwagę na przybycie nowych gości. Podeszła do nich niska brunetka, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

– Dowódco.

– To jest po prostu dziwne – mruknął Dean do Sama.

– Sam, Dean, to jest Hannah.

– Słynni Winchesterowie, wiele o was słyszałam – powiedziała Hannah i zmierzyła ich podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– Cóż mogę powiedzieć, Cas jest fanem – zażartował Dean i tylko on zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu. Najwidoczniej Cas nie był jedynym aniołem pozbawionym poczucia humoru.

– Gadreel nie kontaktował się z nami od kilku dni, podobnie Hamon, u którego zaobserwowaliśmy oznaki załamania nerwowego. Razem z Łukaszem, Tycjanem i Orienell uważamy, że powinien się zdeklarować. – Spojrzała na Winchesterów. – Czy oni będą obecni na zebraniu?

– Po to ich tutaj przyprowadziłem.

– Gadreel jest po waszej stronie? – oburzył się Sam, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, bo anioł w czerwonej koszuli podszedł do Castiela i odebrał od niego pudło pełne dowodów z miejsca zbrodni i oddalił się na swoje stanowisko, by móc je wszystkie przejrzeć.

Telefon Sama zawibrował. Wyłowił go z kieszeni i ze zmarszczonym czołem odczytał wiadomość.

„Chciałbym wyjść na zewnątrz."

Sam uniósł kącik ust, wyobrażając sobie Lucyfera siedzącego przed telewizorem, zajadającego się paprykowymi Doritos. Gdy tylko znajdzie czas, zabierze go na spacer, najlepiej po jakimś ogrodzie botanicznym lub do parku, zważywszy na zamiłowanie Lucyfera do natury. Nie mogli go tak więzić.

„Nie da rady"

Wysłał wiadomość i powrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Znalazłem coś – powiedział anioł w czerwonej koszuli. – Nagranie z dnia zamachu.

Odtworzył nagranie przedstawiające uśmiechającego się mężczyznę, nie to jednak miało znaczenie, a akcja rozgrywająca się w tle.

Mężczyzna – martwy anioł znaleziony wczorajszego dnia – rozerwał swój płaszcz, ukazując tym samym krwawiący sigil, i krzycząc: „Robię to dla Castiela!" wbił anielskie ostrze w swoją klatkę piersiową. W następnej chwili pojawił się oślepiający blask i nagranie dobiegło końca.

Spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu padły na Castiela.

 

.

 

– Chyba nie myślicie, że mógłbym poprosić jednego ze swoich do zrobienia czegoś takiego?

– Nic nie myślę, Cas – powiedział Dean, patrząc na anioła surowo.

– Nie posunąłbym się do tak haniebnego czynu.

– Na pewno? Ostatnio dość dużo przed nami ukrywasz. – Przenieśli się do prywatnego biura Castiela, by porozmawiać na osobności. Oczernianie Casa w oczach jego aniołów nie przyniosłoby żadnego pożytku. – Wiem, że próbujesz być dobrym gościem. Próbujesz. Ale tamto? – Skinął głową w kierunku pokoju, w którym przebywało kilkadziesiąt aniołów. – To jakiś pieprzony kult!

– Nie mogę bezczynnie czekać, aż wszystkie anioły się pozabijają.

– Na razie tylko się do tego przyczyniasz.

– Dean.

Sam westchnął. Dean nigdy by nie oskarżył Castiela. Nie prawdziwy Dean. Przemawiało przez niego Znamię, wypełniało go wściekłością i pozbawiało skrupułów, przez co krzywdził najbliższych, pewnie nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

– Dean – odezwał się Sam. – Może to faktycznie nie wina Casa. Lucyfer mówił, że to wiadomość. Cas nie wysyłałby jej sobie.

– Ufasz Szatanowi bardziej niż dowodom?

– Ufam Casowi.

Chociaż gdyby nie słowa Lucyfera, dłużej by się zastanawiał nad niewinnością Castiela.

Dean zamknął oczy i przetarł twarz dłonią dla uspokojenia zszarganych nerwów, po czym mocno zacisnął szczękę.

– Jaki mamy plan?

– Muszę przekonać anioły, że to nie na moje zlecenie Oren wysadził się w powietrze i zabił Esther.

– Dobra, ja i Sam pojedziemy do szpitala i sprawdzimy tego... bombowego Orena.

– Poczekaj, to są moi ludzie, mogę pomóc.

– Myślę, że już wystarczająco pomogłeś. Najlepiej, żebyś trzymał się od tego z daleka.

– Więc mam tutaj siedzieć? – zapytał Cas z delikatną nutą irytacji w głosie.

– Mniej więcej.

Mężczyźni mierzyli się na spojrzenia. Sam z każdą sekundą żałował, że nie został z Lucyferem w motelu, wtedy przynajmniej nie musiałby być świadkiem tej dziecinady.

– Nie.

– Co znaczy „nie"? – warknął Dean.

– Przeciwieństwo słowa „tak".

– Cas, błagam cię...

– Nie. Jeśli nie chcesz mojej pomocy, będę śledził Josiaha. Muszę coś zrobić, Dean.

– Okej, spoko. Ale Sam jedzie z tobą.

– Co? – spytał Sam, a usłyszawszy swoje imię schował telefon. Lucyfer nie odpisał na wcześniejszą wiadomość.

– Bo mi nie ufasz? – Castiel zmrużył oczy i wydął usta, lecz mina ta nie wywarła na Deanie większego wrażenia.

– Bo nie chcę, żebyś wpakował się w jakieś gówno.

 

.

 

– Czy Dean nie wydaje ci się trochę inny? – zapytał Cas.

Sam westchnął i skręcił w boczną uliczkę, zaciskając ręce na kierownicy. Mógł się spodziewać, że kiedyś nadejdzie czas na tę rozmowę.

– Ta. Ostatnio jest dość… nabuzowany, wiesz, na krawędzi.

– Efekty Znamienia?

– Mhm. Cas, przepraszam cię za niego, nie myśli trzeźwo.

– Ale ty mi wierzysz?

Sam się zastanowił. Castiel popełniał błędy, całą masę błędów, jak każdy z nich, ale wszystko, co robił, robił dla większego dobra, z myślą o innych, nie dla własnych korzyści. Nie zawsze kończyło się to zwycięstwem, ale zawsze trzymali się razem i próbowali odbudować powstałe szkody. Castiel nie był złym aniołem, po prostu zagubił się po drodze.

– Tak, stary, wierzę ci.

– Dziękuję.

W następnej chwili usłyszeli trzepot skrzydeł, a na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Castiela pojawił się zdyszany Gadreel. Sam zahamował ostro.

– Ja... potrzebuję wa–aszej pomocy… – zdążył wysapać nim stracił przytomność.

Spojrzeli na siebie jednocześnie, a następnie na krwawiącego anioła. Łowca postanowił wrócić do motelu i nie zawiadamiać Deana o tym zdarzeniu.

 

.

 

Lucyfer ze znużeniem rzucił pilot na widocznie cierpiący fotel, po czym położył się na łóżku niczym rozgwiazda. Bez wyrzutów sumienia mógł nazwać ten dzień najnudniejszym w jego długim życiu, a ponad połowę spędził w Klatce, więc był to niesamowity wyczyn.

Nienawidził polowań. Nienawidził być pozostawianym na łaskę telewizji. Aczkolwiek maraton „Hannibala" zdecydowanie ukrócił jego dzisiejsze męki. Najchętniej wydostałby się z tego zaniedbanego pomieszczenia jeszcze w tej sekundzie, byleby nie musieć oglądać plam z pleśni ani podejrzanych substancji pokrywających pościel, jednak kurczowo trzymał się myśli, że dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie mógł się pokazywać sam na ulicy.

Nie godziło się to z jego honorem – bo kto miał nad nim tę władzę, by zabraniać mu czegokolwiek? Nikt, no właśnie, więc dlaczego wciąż tutaj siedział, a nie wyszedł przy pierwszej lepszej okazji?

Potrafił się obronić.

Nie potrafiłby jednak obronić Sama, gdyby przez swoją nieodpowiedzialność sprowadził na niego hordy aniołów lub demonów.

Dlatego cierpliwie czekał na przyjazd łowcy, co jakiś czas pstrykając palcami.

I czekał.

I nadal czekał.

I w końcu się doczekał.

Ktoś dobijał się do drzwi, majstrując przy zamku bite dziesięć sekund, aż udało mu się je otworzyć. Do motelu wszedł Sam i Lucyfer już chciał się uśmiechnąć, będąc kontent, że Sam postanowił wrócić po tak długiej nieobecności, gdy ujrzał dwie kolejne postaci wchodzące do środka, co natychmiastowo ostudziło entuzjazm upadłego anioła.


	37. Nirwana

Po wstępnym opatrzeniu ran Gadreela, Sam i Castiel zabrali się za wydobywanie informacji z pół–przytomnego mężczyzny. Sam, nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł nie zauważyć zdegustowania Lucyfera spowodowanego całą tą sytuacja, jednak stan znienawidzonego anioła uznał za ważniejszy niż osobiste utarczki Porannej Gwiazdy, w końcu Gadreel teleportował się do nich nie bez powodu, coś musiało nim kierować. Po godzinie od przywiezienia go do motelu, anielski zdrajca poczuł się na siłach do rozmowy.

– Co się tam, do cholery, wydarzyło? – zapytał Sam na wstępie.

– Przepraszam, Sam, szukałem Castiela, nie spodziewałem się, że… – Reszta wyrazów utkwiła mu w gardle na widok Lucyfera siedzącego na jednym z łóżek. – Nie… To nie może… _Ty_ …

Wyraz ten ociekał nienawiścią, o którą Sam nawet nie podejrzewał Gadreela. Domyślał się, że ich stosunki do najlepszych nie należały – Lucyfer przyczynił się do przetrzymywania i torturowania Gadreela w anielskim więzieniu, a Gadreel opętał wybrane naczynie Lucyfera – dlatego obawiał się, co mogło wyniknąć z tej konfrontacji.

– Ja. Witaj Gadreelu. Kopę lat.

Gadreel zaczął ciężko dyszeć, jego nozdrza rozszerzały się przy każdym wdechu, a na czole pojawiła się wielka, pulsująca żyła. Natomiast w jego oczach krył się czysty obłęd.

– Ty… Ty zdrajco…

– W tym pokoju widzę dwóch zdrajców i obawiam się, że ja nie jestem żadnym z nich. – Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami. – Co się tyczy ciebie…

– Mnie? – zapytał Gadreel z niedowierzaniem w głosie. – Oszukałeś mnie. W tym leży moja wina? W kochaniu cię na wyrost?

– Cóż. Pokazałeś wtedy, gdzie leżą twoje priorytety, za co jestem naprawdę wdzięczny, nie wiem, gdzie byłbym teraz, gdyby nie ty.

Sam z niepokojem obserwował rozmowę jednych z najstarszych aniołów. Chciał usłyszeć dalszą część historii o wpuszczeniu Lucyfera do Raju, była to… Nie potrafił ująć w słowa, jak ważnym dla ludzkiego gatunku było to wydarzenie, kiedy stracili wszystkie boże łaski, kiedy stali się śmiertelni, kiedy poznali grzech, a możliwość wysłuchania tego z ust samego strażnika Ogrodu – Sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jaka szansa go spotkała.

– Powiedziałeś, że chcesz ich poznać.

– I faktycznie tak było. Tylko później jakoś tak wyszło, że Ewa okazała się zbyt słaba, zbyt podatna na wpływy. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by anioły, nasi bracia i siostry, kłaniały się tym nędznym, tak niedoskonałym kreaturom, musisz mnie zrozumieć.

– Zaufałem ci. Zaufałem ci, a ty podstępnie to wykorzystałeś.

– Nie pojmuję twej wściekłości, ostatecznie sam wybrałeś rodzinę ponad rozkaz Ojca. Wybrałeś mnie zamiast ich.

– I żałuję tego każdego dnia!

– Och – Lucyfer zrobił minę zbitego psa – nie mów tak. Ranisz moje uczucia.

– Nie masz uczuć.

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc; już mam.

– Przez ciebie zostałem strącony do więzienia, zostawiony na łaskę Tadeusza. Nie ma anioła, który by nie znał mojego imienia i nie kojarzył go z niewybaczalną zdradą – mówił Gadreel. – Byłeś moim bratem, najbliższym. Kochałem cię z całego serca…

– I zobacz, gdzie cię to doprowadziło – powiedział Lucyfer bez choćby grama współczucia w głosie. – Nie ma nic dobrego w miłości. Miłość sprowadza jedynie ból, bo zawsze wybierasz kogoś innego, nie baczysz na własne położenie. Jesteś zaślepiony. Podatny na zranienie. – Sam zauważył w oczach Lucyfera przygnębiający smutek, rozpacz, żal. Lodowata dłoń zacisnęła się wokół serca łowcy. – I mimo, iż doświadczysz niezliczonej ilości cierpień, i tak zrobisz dla tej osoby wszystko. I tkwisz w błędnym kole, z którego nie ma ratunku, aż pewnego dnia budzisz się z tego letargu i zaczynasz walczyć o swoje.

– Więc tak usprawiedliwiasz to, co zrobiłeś ludziom? – zapytał Sam.

Cisza, która nastąpiła po pytaniu Sama, była nie do zniesienia, lecz Sam nie żałował.

Czy Lucyfer potrafił kochać?

Sam nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ponieważ Gadreel zaczął kaszleć krwią. Łowca patrzył jeszcze chwilę w niebieskie oczy archanioła, po czym zajął się Gadreelem.

– Zabiłem Bartłomieja – powiedział w końcu Gadreel, ocierając resztkę krwi z kącika ust. – Hamon nie żyje, dopadli go żołnierze Metatrona.

– O nie… – mruknął z goryczą Castiel. – Dowiedzieli się o was?

– Tak. Castielu, Metatron zapuszcza swoich szpiegów w twoich oddziałach i każe im się wysadzać w powietrze w twoim imieniu, chce cię oczernić w oczach innych.

– Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

Sam przeczesał dłonią włosy i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Dobra, co robimy?

 

.

 

To nie był skomplikowany plan. Musiał jedynie pojechać do szpitala, przesłuchać kilka aniołów i zebrać informacje na temat Orena.

Dlaczego więc jechał do innego stanu z Crowleyem gwiżdżącym na przednim siedzeniu pasażera?

Ten dzień od samego początku skazany był na porażkę.

 

.

 

Hannah nerwowo wystukała numer Castiela na telefonie i przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha. Czekała jeden sygnał, dwa, trzy, aż w końcu usłyszała znajomy głos, zmęczony głos, dlatego pierwsze podejrzenia znalazły sposób na zatrucie jej umysłu.

– Tak?

– Castielu, mamy problem. Kolejny anioł się wysadził, tym razem w teatrze, nikt nie przeżył.

– Kto?

– Tessa. Podejrzewamy też Valentine'a. Wyjaśnij nam, co się dzieje.

– To nie jest rozmowa na telefon.

– Więc przyjdź tutaj – zażądała Hannah twardo. – Nie damy się zwodzić. Wiemy o twojej przeszłości, to i tak cud, że zgodziliśmy się na współpracę.

– Ja… Dobrze. Dobrze, przyjadę.

Hannah rozłączyła się natychmiast i spojrzała na ciało Tessy z wygrawerowanym sigilem na piersi.

Nie chciała wierzyć w te pomówienia, stawiające Castiela w złym świetle, ale dowody były jednoznaczne – nie mogła też dopuścić do kolejnych samobójczych aktów, zbyt dużo już ich zginęło. Małe cuda czynione na co dzień nie równoważyły się ze stratami, jakie ponosili z każdą chwilą. Misją aniołów było czuwanie nad ludźmi, jak jednak mieli czuwać, gdy tak drastycznie spadała liczba skrzydlatych gotowych do oddania życia za człowieka?

Wróciła do biura.

 

.

 

Castiel odjechał wraz z Gadreelem niecałe dziesięć minut temu, zostawiając Sama na pastwę Lucyfera przepełnionego swoistą nostalgią, zagłębionego w przemyśleniach. Słowa archanioła wciąż odbijały się echem w głowie Sama; głęboko zastanawiał się nad tym, czy Lucyfer, odkąd stracił łaskę, zmienił do niego stosunek.

Sam nie był mu już potrzebny, nie mógł go użyć jako naczynia, tym bardziej Dean nie zgodziłby się na bycie „anielskim kondomem" Michała, więc plany apokalipsy poszły w niepamięć, co za tym idzie – Sam przestał mieć szczególne znaczenie dla Lucyfera.

Oczywiście cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło wyrażenie zgody na opętanie, ale gdzieś w głębi duszy, w tej mroczniejszej części, odczuwał pewien dyskomfort. Istotną rolę odgrywało wspomnienie sprzed niecałych pięciu lat – wspomnienie posiadania w sobie Lucyfera. Bez zbędnych podtekstów. Gdy stali się jednością, gdy Lucyfer połączył się z jego duszą, poczuł się kompletny. Jakby spotkał się z ukochaną osobą po długiej rozłące. Nie okłamywał się, powiedział „Tak", by ratować świat, nie miał wtenczas żadnych ukrytych zamiarów, wręcz przeciwnie – myślał, że wpuszczenie Lucyfera do środka było równoznaczne z podpisaniem wyroku śmierci.

Bardzo się pomylił.

Czuł spokój. W jednej chwili przestał się martwić o Deana, o Bobby'ego, o Castiela, o martwą Ellen i Jo, o apokalipsę i pozwolił, by zbawienne ramiona archanioła otoczyły go w bezpiecznym, świetlistym uścisku. Nie chciał z nim walczyć, naprawdę nie chciał z _tym_ walczyć, jednak okoliczności go do tego zmusiły, przecież zawsze stawiał dobro innych ponad swoje. A gdyby tak, chociaż raz w życiu, zwyczajnie odpuścić?

– Mnie też nienawidzisz? – zapytał cicho Sam, nie odważając się podnieść wzroku na Lucyfera.

Archanioł długo milczał, możliwe, że myślał nad doborem słów, lecz Sam nie zamierzał go pospieszać. Mieli czas. Dean pojechał do szpitala, Castiel wyjaśniał anielskie sprawy. Mogli w spokoju porozmawiać.

– Co sprawia, że tak sądzisz? – spytał w zamian i przekrzywił głowę.

Sam uniósł jeden kącik ust na dosłownie ułamek sekundy. Nie było mu z tym łatwo – obawiał się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, w końcu łudził się, że nareszcie znalazł osobę, która nie patrzyła na niego jak na potwora, abominację, której za grosz nie interesowała jego przeszłość i wszystkie występki. Uczepił się tej myśli niczym tonący brzytwy, i może tym właśnie dla niego była.

– Zacząłeś walczyć o swoje. Doprowadziłeś do tego, że ludzie zostali wygnani z raju, bo, jakby nie patrzeć, ich nienawidzisz. Dlatego pytam: nienawidzisz ich wszystkich czy są wyjątki?

Brzmiał żałośnie, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, tak samo podejrzewał, że Lucyfer usłyszał w jego głosie sposępniały ton, ale chęć wiedzy była znacznie silniejsza niż jego godność.

– Zbuntowałem się nie z nienawiści do twojego gatunku, a z miłości do własnego. Anioły ceniłem bardziej niż ludzi, nie umiałem znaleźć w sobie tej troski względem was, nie widziałem w was nic nadzwyczajnego, godnego podziwu, wartego ukorzenia się.

– Przesrane stać się czymś, czego się nie szanuje – mruknął Sam po chwili zastanowienia.

Lucyfer siedział na drewnianym krześle obok okna, przez co wpadające promienie słońca rozjaśniały jego niedawno przycięte włosy, ironicznie przypominając aureolę. Ubrany był w przetarte jeansy i bardzo starą, szarą koszulkę Sama, co nieco zdziwiło łowcę, bo był święcie przekonany, że ją zgubił dawno temu, a na wierzch narzuconą miał flanelową koszulę.

Ciekawe, ile jeszcze jego rzeczy wpadło w ręce podstępnego anioła.

Choć musiał przyznać, że zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do tego widoku; Lucyfer w człowieczej wersji, w ubraniach typowych dla łowcy, w _jego_ ubraniach, z jasnym, wielodniowym zarostem pokrywającym twarz, z podkrążonymi oczami, odzwierciedlającymi niebotyczne zmęczenie. Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać i może też zaczynał darzyć swego rodzaju afektem.

– Sam… – przemówił cicho Lucyfer i serce Sama zabiło mocniej. – To, co czuję do ciebie, jest dalekie od nienawiści.

– Co to znaczy?

Lucyfer popatrzył na podłogę w zadumie i uśmiechnął się do siebie, a gdy przeniósł na niego wzrok, Sam ucieszył się wielce, że siedział na skraju łóżka, bo siła wymownego spojrzenia anioła z łatwością zwaliłaby go z nóg. W niezwykle niebieskich oczach Porannej Gwiazdy kryło się coś, czego Sam nie potrafił opisać; w jednej chwili Lucyfer zrzucił wszystkie możliwe bariery, co za tym idzie – całkowicie się przed nim otworzył i to zrodziło w łowcy mieszane uczucia.

Anioł – _pieprzony Lucyfer_ – poddał się mu. Jednemu z ludzi. Których na co dzień chciał obrócić w proch. Sam wiedział, że jego życie do normalnych się nie zaliczało i na każdym kroku los zaskakiwał go coraz bardziej, zaczynając od krwi Azazela, kończąc na próbach zamknięcia bram Piekieł, ale to, z czym mierzył się teraz, nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

Pomijając niedorzeczność sytuacji, schlebiało to Samowi. Lucyfer odnalazł w nim cząstkę człowieczeństwa, której nie potępiał i nie spisał z góry na straty, to nie przytrafiało się byle komu.

– Sam do końca nie wiem, nie rozumiem uczuć, które względem ciebie żywię. Próbuję… – zawahał się, po czym wziął głęboki wdech. – Próbuję sobie wyobrazić, jak by się to skończyło. Gdybyśmy nie zostali rozdzieleni w Piekle. Gdybyśmy wciąż byli razem. Tym myślom towarzyszy dziwny ucisk w mojej klatce piersiowej – nieobecnie potarł pierś dłonią – i nie mam pojęcia, czy ma to związek ze stanem fizycznym Nicka i czy jego serce nie zostało w pewnym stopniu uszkodzone, ale czuję to przeszywające…

– Czekaj, czekaj… Chyba czegoś nie ogarniam. Boli cię serce? – przerwał mu Sam, szczerze zaintrygowany tym wyznaniem.

– Zawsze, gdy myślę o przeszłości i o tym, co nam odebrano, tak.

Sam pokiwał głową w pozornym zamyśleniu.

– Mogę coś sprawdzić?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział Lucyfer.

Podszedł do archanioła i chwycił jego dłoń, a następnie przejechał delikatnie kciukiem po żyłach znajdujących się na nadgarstku. Przyspieszony puls, który wyczuł opuszkiem palca upewnił go w przekonaniu, że problem nie tkwił w sercu Lucyfera, przynajmniej nie w dosłownym znaczeniu. Podłoże kryło się w innym miejscu.

 

.

 

– To nasza jedyna szansa, wiewiórze, lepiej jej nie spartacz.

– Uwierz mi, wiem.

Wysiedli z Impali i skierowali się do opuszczonego przed wieloma laty budynku. Okna zabite były deskami, tynk odpadał z co po niektórych miejsc, ujawniając czerwone cegły, i Dean nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszej scenerii do konfrontacji z Abaddonem. Crowley kroczył u jego boku z rękoma schowanymi w kieszeniach czarnego płaszcza.

– Masz je?

– Nie, zostawiłem je w bunkrze razem z moim szacunkiem do własnej osoby – odparł z irytacją w głosie. – Przecież nie pojechałbym po głowę Abaddona bez Ostrza.

– Interesujące – mruknął Crowley.

– Co?

– Nie uprzedziłem cię, że natrafiłem na jej trop. – Demon zmrużył podstępnie oczy i wykrzywił usta w niepokojącym uśmiechu. – Zawsze je przy sobie nosisz?

– Zamknij się – rzucił przez ramię.

Dean chwycił klamkę wielkich drzwi i ruszył przed siebie, nie czekając na Crowleya, który zaśmiał się pod nosem. Na Boga, jeśli uda mu się dziś zabić rycerza Piekła, następnym w kolejce będzie Crowley, już on tego dopilnuje.

Po kilku minutach ostrożnego rozglądania się po pomieszczeniach i zauważeniu, że wszystkie były puste, dotarli do ostatniego, na drugim piętrze, gdzie przebywał Abaddon. Dean nie wiedział, czego miał się spodziewać – armii demonów? Masy czarnych oczu, czy może jakiegoś cholernego ochroniarza na sterydach? Przed pchnięciem drzwi upewnił się, że Pierwsze Ostrze ukryte było za jego paskiem, po czym Crowley zniknął, a on wszedł do środka.

Rudowłosa kobieta siedziała na zabytkowym, pozłacanym fotelu, odwrócona do łowcy plecami. Trzymała w dłoni szklaneczkę wypełnioną, jak założył Dean, szkocką.

– Proszę, proszę. Dean Winchester we własnej osobie – powiedziała, nie odwracając się. – Tego smrodu zgorzkniałości połączonego z egzotyczną nutą problemów z tatusiem nie da się nie zapamiętać.

– Witaj, suko – warknął Dean, zdziwiony brakiem obecności innych demonów.

To musiała być zasadzka. Cóż, w takim razie nie obędzie się bez siniaków i zadrapań, ale to dobrze, dawno nie miał do czynienia z czymś wymagającym. Powoli zbliżył się do Abaddona, asekuracyjnie trzymając dłoń na trzonie Ostrza.

– Muszę przyznać, nie myślałam, że pozwolicie mi żyć aż tak długo. Najwidoczniej plotki o was, Winchesterach, to zwykła paplanina.

– Masz okazję się przekonać.

– Och, Dean. – Dean wyciągnął Ostrze i uniósł je nad głową demona, wciąż zapatrzonego w punkt przed sobą. – Gdyby to było takie proste…

Abaddon spojrzał na łowcę, który w następnej sekundzie wylądował pod ścianą, wypuszczając z dłoni przeklętą kość.

 

.

 

Castiel i Gadreel pojawili się w anielskim biurze czterdzieści minut temu i od razu przeszli do konkretów. Gadreel wyjaśnił plany Metatrona, oczyszczając tym samym z zarzutów Castiela, który przyjął przeprosiny od anielicy. Hannah przez cały ten czas nie mogła uwierzyć, że Skryba posunął się do czegoś takiego i to tylko po to, by zjednać ku sobie garść skrzydlatych i zasiać w ich łaskach ziarnko niepewności co do postaci Castiela.

Na wieść o śmierci Bartłomieja Hannah odetchnęła z ulgą. Zakończyły się jego krawawe rządy, los był po ich stronie. Castiel nakazał jej, by nie dzieliła się tymi informacjami z resztą, ponieważ przebywali wśród nich szpiedzy Metatrona i nie mogli pozwolić, by któryś z nich doniósł mu, że jego spisek ujrzał światło dzienne.

Castiel siedział z Gadreelem na osobności w swoim biurze, dyskutując o odwecie na Skrybie, gdy nagle Hannah zapukała do drzwi.

– Przywódco, przepraszam, że przerywam, ale ktoś chce z tobą rozmawiać... To Metatron.

Castiel, Gadreel i Hannah ruszyli do centrali.

W pomieszczeniu znalazły się prawie wszystkie anioły, otaczając małe biurko, na którym postawiony był laptop z video–rozmową ze Skrybą.

– Castielu. Założę się, że nie jesteś szczęśliwy na mój widok – powiedział Metatron i splótł ręce pod brodą.

– A czy ktokolwiek jest? – zdziwił się Gadreel.

– Gadreel, Gadreel, Gadreel – zacmokał. – Widzę, że zdrada płynie w twojej łasce. Zmieniasz ugrupowania jak…

– Czego chcesz, Metatronie? – zapytała Hannah, chcąc ukrócić dalszy wywód Skryby.

– Wpadłem tylko powiedzieć Dupkostielowi, że wciąż żyję. Jego zamachowiec zawiódł.

Po pokoju przebiegły szepty.

– Mój zamachowiec?

– Ten szaleniec. Duży nóż. Bum. Czuję się dobrze, dzięki, że pytasz, ale Michał jest ranny, a Tyrus… Spoczywaj w pokoju. Wszyscy jego zwolennicy przeszli na moja stronę.

– Nie wysłałem nikogo, żeby cię zabił.

– Przestań kłamać, Castielu.

Castiel zacisnął pięści. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak to musiało wyglądać w oczach reszty aniołów. Chciał ich po swojej stronie, chciał odebrać im wiarę w ich przywódcę, przypisując mu okropne zbrodnie, a on nie mógł nic zrobić, przynajmniej nie teraz, gdy nie był pewny, który anioł dołączył do niego pod rozkazem Skryby.

– Kim jesteś, by mówić o kłamstwie? Twoje matactwo doprowadziło do Upadku.

– To, co zrobiłem, nie było ani dobre ani złe. Było konieczne.

– Zamknięcie Nieba i brutalne zesłanie aniołów na Ziemię nazywasz koniecznym? – oburzył się Castiel.

– Malutkie nieudogodnienia, by nas wszystkich umocnić, byśmy znów byli rodziną.

– Z wyjątkiem aniołów, których Gadreel musiał zabić na _twoje_ zlecenie.

– Okej, tak, może mnie trochę poniosło na początku, ale skończyłem z tym. Doświadczenie bliskiej śmierci zmusza do ponownej oceny sytuacji. Więc, jeden jedyny raz proponuję amnestię – podniósł głos, by wszyscy go usłyszeli. – Każdy anioł, bez względu na jego grzechy, może do mnie dołączyć i wrócić do domu. Będę ich Bogiem, a oni staną się niebiańskim zastępem.

Szepty przerodziły się w bezceremonialnie rozmowy, w których rozważano przychylność względem propozycji Metatrona. Hannah spojrzała na Castiela, a następnie na ekran laptopa.

– Dlaczego mielibyśmy za tobą podążać? – zapytała, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. Metatron pokręcił głową.

– Cóż, rozejrzyj się. Widzieliście Ziemię. Zaznaliście wolnej woli. I muszę zapytać; podoba wam się to? To znaczy, sposób, w jaki przylgnęliście do Castiela podpowiada mi, że musicie za kimś podążać. To jest w waszym DNA. Ale Castiel… On nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Mówiłeś im, jak odzyskałeś swoją łaskę? Jak się zgodziłeś na współpracę ze mną, a potem uciekłeś? – Zrobił krótką przerwę, by dać czas innym do namysłu. – Nie jestem najlepszy, ale jestem waszym najlepszym wyjściem. Castiel się wami bawi, bo koniec końców zawsze będzie się troszczył tylko o siebie. I Winchesterów. Musicie podjąć decyzję. Podejmijcie właściwą.

I rozłączył się, zostawiając za sobą mętlik w głowach stojących w osłupieniu aniołów.

 

.

 

Abaddon stał nad Deanem z predatorskim wręcz uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że wystarczy tu przyjść z tym swoim ostrzem i będzie po sprawie? Albo że nie wyczuję obecności tej… tej marionetki nazywającej siebie „Królem Piekła"? Dean, spodziewałam się po tobie więcej. Chociaż… Wcale nie.

Do pokoju weszło kilku mężczyzn z czarnymi oczami, śmiejąc się upiornie. Było ich sześciu i dopiero teraz łowca zaczynał ważyć swoje szanse na powodzenie tej misji, w obliczu siedmiu demonów pragnących jego śmierci. Skrzywił się, czując złamane żebro i głębokie rozcięcie na barku, ale nie zamierzał się poddać, nie teraz, gdy w końcu dopadł to demoniczne ścierwo.

– Skarbie, nie doceniasz mnie.

Sam fakt, że do obrony sprowadziła sześć demonów, świadczył o jej strachu. Wiedziała, że groziło jej niebezpieczeństwo.

– Doprawdy? A to dlaczego? – spytała prześmiewczo. – Kiedy on się pojawi? W najmniej oczekiwanym momencie? I co zrobi? No powiedz, Dean, jaki to plan na mnie przyszykowaliście?

Dean wstał z lekkim trudem, dlatego Abaddon uniosła dłoń, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie.

– Jakim… Jakim cudem?

Dean uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

– Mam kilka sztuczek.

Dwa demony ruszyły w jego stronę i nagle Dean usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł, zwiastujący przybycie anioła i już chciał zwrócić Casowi uwagę na doskonałe wyczucie czasu, ale to nie był Cas. Michał w ciele Adama przyłożył dłoń do twarzy jednego z demonów, który po sekundzie pałał płomieniami z oczu i ust, a następnie padł martwy na podłogę. Abaddon zaczął krzyczeć wniebogłosy, kompletnie zapominając o Deanie, dyskretnie skradającym się po Ostrze. Michał zabił jeszcze trzy demony w ułamku sekundy i zajął się obezwładnianiem kolejnego, gdy Abbadon rzucił się na niego i kopnął anioła w podbrzusze w asyście dwóch demonów. Michał nie na długo dał się obezwładnić – zręcznie wstał i natarł na całą trójkę, uśmiercając demona w ciele nastolatka za pomocą jednego dotknięcia.

Dean w międzyczasie zakradł się od tyłu i wbił Pierwsze Ostrze w sam środek pleców Abbadona, a z krwawej rany zaczęło wydobywać się rażące światło. Silny wiatr towarzyszył całemu zdarzeniu, przez co Crowley, który pojawił się właśnie w tej chwili, oberwał lampą w twarz.

Dean tego nie zauważył. Nie zauważył niczego od momentu, w którym zatopił krawędź Ostrza w ciele Abaddona i poczuł w sobie ten błogi spokój. Nie czuł nic; żadnego pieczenia promieniującego od Znamienia, żadnej furii, żadnej radości, że w końcu udało mu się poskromić rycerza Piekieł. Nie czuł nic, prócz spokoju. Nie potrafił porównać zabicia Magnusa do zabijania Abaddona, to było coś znacznie lepszego. Chciał, by było tak zawsze. Dawno wyczekiwany błogostan. Nicość. Brak bólu. Brak obaw o następny dzień. Upragniony spokój duszy.

Uniósł Ostrze z nabitym na nie Abaddonem, który świecił coraz jaśniej, a gdy ostatni krzyk wydobył się z jej gardła, rzucił je na podłogę.

– Dobra robota, Dean – mruknął Crowley, ale Dean był zbyt pogrążony w nirwanie spowodowanej uwolnieniem z siebie negatywnych emocji, by zarejestrować jego słowa. – To nie będzie ci już w takim razie potrzebne. – Crowley wyciągnął Ostrze z pleców martwego rycerza i zniknął.

Michał zabił ostatniego demona.

Dean padł na kolana, zatracony w szeptach wypełniających jego głowę.

– Dean – powiedział anioł, podchodząc do łowcy. – Musimy porozmawiać.


	38. Alkohol

– Okej, dzięki, Cas – powiedział Sam i schował telefon do kieszeni. – On też nic nie wie. Dean nie wrócił do anielskiego biura, nikt go nie widział.

Lucyfer nie wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale Sam tego od niego nie oczekiwał, zdziwiłby się wręcz, gdyby tak było.

Nastał wieczór, a Dean wciąż się nie pojawił i nikomu nie dał znaku życia, w dodatku nie odbierał komórki, więc Sam zaczynał się martwić. Jego brat miał pojechać do szpitala i zebrać informacje na temat Orena, przepytać znajomych anioła o jego podejrzane zachowanie i czy cokolwiek wskazywało, że dojdzie do tej niewątpliwej tragedii. Teraz, gdy odkryli spisek Metatrona, ryzyko się zwiększyło. Skryba dowiedział się o armii Castiela i był gotów zrobić wszystko, by posiąść tę garstkę skrzydlatych we władanie.

– Może nie chce być znaleziony – zaproponował Lucyfer od niechcenia, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom.

– Może się też gdzieś wykrwawiać na śmierć. A oboje wiemy, do czego to doprowadzi. Gdy Dean znikał bez słowa, kończyło się na tym, że wplątany był w to Crowley – dodał Sam po chwili zastanowienia.

Wyłowił telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer do demona. Nie musiał długo czekać.

– Samantho, co za nieoczekiwane…

– Gdzie jest Dean? – przerwał mu Sam.

– Nie powiedział ci? Hm, to do niego podobne. Wybraliśmy się na małą przejażdżkę i, cóż, nie będę ci psuł niespodzianki.

Znów. Mógł się tego spodziewać, chociaż w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że tym razem było inaczej, że Crowley nie był zamieszany w podejrzane zniknięcie Deana. Sam z czasem odkrywał kolejne tajemnice, które jego brat chciał przed nim nieudolnie ukryć, i to naprawdę bolało. Co takiego robił Dean, że nie pozwolił Samowi brać w tym udziału?

– Crowley, proszę cię, skup się.

– Jestem nieco zszokowany, powinien już wrócić. Chyba, że ten jego anioł go przytrzymał, w takim razie…

– Cas? – zapytał łowca. – Cas nic nie wie.

– Gdybyś przestał mi przerywać, to byś się dowiedział, że nie jego miałem na myśli i wszystkim oszczędziłbyś kłopotu. Ale kim ja jestem, by rozwiązywać wasze problemy, za to mi nie płacą. Żegnaj, Sam.

– Crowley? Crowley! Szlag. Dean jest z jakimś aniołem – powiedział Sam, choć był świadom, że nie miał co liczyć na współczucie Diabła. – Okłamał mnie, znowu.

Lucyfer przekrzywił lekko głowę i pstryknął palcami, a następnie spojrzał Samowi głęboko w oczy.

– Kłamstwo jest kłamstwem, gdy wiadomo, że nim jest?

Sam nie odpowiedział.

 

.

 

Dean z ciężkim sercem zaparkował na niewielkim parkingu tuż przed ich motelem. Nie wysiadł od razu. Zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, próbując uporządkować myśli, które w tej chwili wydawały się nie mieć żadnego znaczenia, jedynie krążyły bezsensownie po jego głowie z prędkością światła. Zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno był to dobry pomysł. Z przeświadczeniem, że był to jak najbardziej popierdolony pomysł, otworzył skrzypiące drzwi i ruszył do obskurnego pokoju, gdzie świeciło się światło. Może to i lepiej.

Jego brat i Lucyfer oglądali wspólnie odcinek „Sherlocka". Wspomnienie sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy to on, Sam i Castiel oglądali w bunkrze dokładnie ten sam odcinek zawitało tylko na ułamek sekundy.

– Dean. Gdzieś ty, kurwa, był?! – spytał Sam, podnosząc się z łóżka.

Na którym leżał wraz z archaniołem.

Nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

– Sammy… Przepraszam. Musiałem…

– Co zrobiłeś?

– Można powiedzieć, że Abaddon wypadł z gry – odetchnął ciężko – ale to nie koniec. Druga ulica, hotel na Wa Keeney, pokój numer siedem.

Sam zmarszczył czoło, a Lucyfer obserwował zajście w ciszy, mrużąc lekko oczy.

– Co…

Jednak Sam nie dokończył. W tym samym momencie rozległ się trzepot skrzydeł i na widok gościa reszta wyrazów utknęła w gardle młodszego łowcy.

Michał nie bawił się w uprzejmości. Natychmiast podszedł do Lucyfera, przystawił mu dwa palce do czoła, a potem… zniknęli. Sam jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w łóżko, po czym przeniósł przepełniony furią wzrok na Deana.

– Tłumacz się – zażądał ze zdeterminowaną miną.

Dean, pocierając twarz, zadecydował, że na trzeźwo nie był w stanie odbyć tej rozmowy, dlatego wyciągnął z torby szkocką, odkręcił nakrętkę i wypił prosto z butelki. Zaoferował też Samowi, lecz ten tylko popatrzył na niego twardo, nie ruszając się nawet o cal. Dean wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na krześle.

– Crowley wpadł na trop Abaddona. Pojechaliśmy do tego budynku, no i ona tam była, to ją zabiłem, Crowley zabrał ze sobą Pierwsze Ostrze, a potem pojawił się Michał. Chciał pogadać. Na początku w ogóle nie chciałem go słuchać, ale gdy powiedział, że Metatron wzbogacił się o armię Casa, postanowiłem dać mu szansę. Michał potrzebuje Lucyfera, by wygrać z Metatronem.

– Gdzie oni teraz są?

– Nie wiem.

– Gdzie? – Powtórzył z naciskiem.

– Mówię ci, że nie wiem. Pewnie w Europie – mruknął, przykładając szkło do ust – albo na jakimś innym zadupiu – dodał.

– Co Michał zamierza zrobić? Lucyfer nie ma łaski, na nic mu się nie przyda.

– No najwyraźniej nie do końca. – Sam uniósł wymownie brew. – Podobno anielska tabliczka zasila w boską energię, czy coś w tym stylu. Ma też inne właściwości. Według Michała… Nie krzyw się tak, mi też się to ani trochę nie podoba.

– Nie masz prawa. Zwyczajnie… – Sam wziął głęboki wdech. – Twój poziom hipokryzji przekracza moje najśmielsze przypuszczenia. Jak śmiałeś mieszać mnie z błotem, podczas gdy urządzałeś sobie potajemne schadzki z Crowleyem. A teraz jeszcze chcesz przystać na pomysły Michała? Gdzie się podział ten twój cały honor, co? To twoje „nie bratamy się z wrogiem"? No kurwa, Dean.

Sam miał rację.

Zaczął pić, aż pieczenie stało się nie do wytrzymania.

– Robiłem to, co najlepsze.

– Najlepsze dla kogo?

– Dla ogółu, Sam. Ratowanie ludzi, polowanie na potwory. Rodzinny biznes.

– Nic tak nie mówi „rodzina", jak cała rodzina w grobie.

– Zabiłem Abaddona i to się liczy – zmienił temat. – Musimy tylko odzyskać Ostrze, Michał i Lucyfer pozbędą się tabliczki i unieszkodliwią Metatrona i w końcu się go pozbędziemy.

– Na papierze to brzmi cudownie – sarknął Sam, widocznie tracąc cierpliwość.

– Jedyne, co mamy.

– Cóż, jedyne, co mamy, jest chujowe i się na to nie zgadzam. Nie zaryzykuję twojego życia, ani Lucyfera – dodał ciszej.

– Czyli co? Jesteś gotów poświęcić życie tych wszystkich ludzi? – spytał sarkastycznie.

Jednak, gdy te słowa przetoczyły mu się po języku, dotarło do niego, że jego brat w istocie był gotów to zrobić.

Tak, jak i on sam.

Ale takie wyznania lepiej zostawić niewypowiedziane.

Dlatego Sam to przemilczał.

 

.

 

Brak jakichkolwiek wieści od Lucyfera doprowadzał Sama do szału. Minęły dwie godziny, Dean zasnął gdzieś w połowie butelki szkockiej, nie dając Samowi większego wyboru, dlatego sięgnął po jakiś kubek i nalał do niego sporą ilość alkoholu. Nie chciał być trzeźwy. Nie zniósłby kolejnych minut zamartwiania się o los swojego anioła na trzeźwo. Chciał zagłuszyć niepokój, pozbyć się czarnych myśli, najlepiej całkowicie przestać myśleć.

Więc zaczął pić.

Jednak szkocka nie pomagała, a jedynie nasiliła obawy. I zmusiła do przemyśleń na dość niewygodny temat.

Michał teoretycznie nie mógł go zabić, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili, kiedy w jego chorej głowie zrodził się plan na obalenie rządów Metatrona. Lucyfer żył. Poza tym, poczułby, gdyby archanioł umarł, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Łącząca ich więź została zniszczona, lecz w trakcie pobytu Lucyfera w bunkrze, w trakcie wielu rozmów i interakcji zrodziła się nowa więź, inna niż poprzednio.

Sam żywił względem Lucyfera pewne uczucie. Uczucie, o które zupełnie siebie nie podejrzewał. Lubił go. Oczywiście, że go lubił, nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie choćby uncji niechęci do jego osoby, a próbował niezliczoną ilość razy, bo kto, do ciężkiej cholery, otwarcie przyznawał się do darzenia Lucyfera sympatią? To było złe. A jakże właściwe…

On i Lucyfer. Młodsi bracia, tak różniący się od reszty, chcący za wszelką cenę postawić się niszczącej sile pochodzącej z góry, chcący walczyć o swoje, od zawsze skazani na niepowodzenie. Wbrew pozorom byli do siebie niezwykle podobni.

Może właśnie dlatego Sam odnalazł w nim bratnią duszę? Może właśnie dlatego Sama ciągnęło do jego ramion?

To poczucie bezpieczeństwa, gdy tylko Lucyfer był w pobliżu, ta świadomość, że Lucyfer go rozumiał i nie osądzał, mimo że miał do tego wszelkie prawo. Nie wysuwał pochopnych wniosków, nie bał się przed nim otworzyć, nie wstydził się przyznać, że zbłądził i Sam wiedział, że Lucyfer pokazałby swoje oblicze – to prawdziwe – wyłącznie najbliższym mu aniołom, które, niestety, nie kroczyły już po tym świecie.

Lucyfer stał się dla niego kimś bardzo ważnym. I taki stan rzeczy był odwzajemniony, bez dwóch zdań. Nie chciał się w to zagłębiać, bo sam koncept wydawał się tak abstrakcyjny, tak pokręcony, że błaha myśl przyprawiała go o boleśnie wręcz mocne bicie serca. O tym samym bólu wspominał wcześniej Lucyfer.

O bolącym sercu.

On także czuł coś do Sama, lecz prawdopodobnie nawet nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo.

Czy może Samowi się po prostu wydawało?

Z przykrością zauważył, że podczas swoich rozmyślań opróżnił butelkę. Przetarł twarz. Skutki upojenia alkoholowego poczuł dopiero wtedy, gdy wstał z krzesła, by wyłączyć telewizor. Na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do stolika, na którym leżał pilot i, jak się okazało, telefon Lucyfera. Zamrugał, chcąc poprawić sobie ostrość widzenia.

Nie powinien. Miał tego pełną świadomość. Miał również żyły pełne szkockiej i przeświadczenie, że jutra miało nie być, a konsekwencje nie istniały, więc jednym, niesprawnym ruchem odblokował telefon. Czego szukał? Czy w ogóle czegoś szukał?

Telefon Lucyfera.

Jego własność.

Jego część.

Namiastka bliskości.

Z ciekawości kliknął ikonę galerii. Kilkukrotnie, ponieważ za pierwszym i za drugim i za czwartym razem nie trafił i nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia, gdy natrafił na dziesiątki swoich zdjęć, zrobionych umiejętnie z ukrycia.

Sam czytający książkę, Sam siedzący na przednim siedzeniu pasażera, Sam piszący coś na klawiaturze laptopa, Sam, kwiaty, Sam, Sam, selfie Lucyfera z głupią miną, śpiący Sam, Sam pijący dietetyczne piwo, Sam, Sam, Sam… Połowy z tych sytuacji nie pamiętał. W drugiej połowie nie wiedział, że był obserwowany. Serce zakuło go na widok kolejnego zdjęcia Lucyfera.

Pragnął go przy sobie.

Wszystko traciło sens. Myśli zaczynały zlewać się w bezkształtną papkę, powieki stały się coraz cięższe. W tle słyszał ciche stukanie, ale puścił je w niepamięć.

Lubił Lucyfera. Bardzo. Może nawet za bardzo? Można kogoś lubić za bardzo? Jeśli tak, Sam właśnie to robił.

Stukanie przerodziło się w dudnienie, więc Sam spojrzał w miejsce, z którego dobiegał irytujący dźwięk. Drzwi. Ktoś pukał do drzwi. Ruszył, by je otworzyć i odprawić nieproszonego gościa, ale potknął się i zahaczył bosą stopą o nóżkę stołu. Przeklął nieelegancko pod nosem i jakimś cudem doczłapał się do drzwi.

– Lucyfer? – zdziwił się.

Przetarł oczy, chcąc się upewnić, że pijany umysł go nie nabierał i nie podsuwał obrazów jedynej osoby, którą chciał ujrzeć. Lucyfer nie zniknął.

– Sam? Jesteś nietrzeźwy?

– Chodź tutaj – mruknął i chwycił za koszulkę Lucyfera, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął drzwi.

Następnie przygwoździł go do ściany i zbliżył się do niego. Nie wyglądał na rannego. Dzięki Bogu. Sam niezgrabnie ujął twarz anioła w jedną dłoń, a drugą wciąż trzymał zakleszczoną na materiale koszulki. Dzieliły ich dwa, w najgorszym wypadku trzy cale, przez co łowca był w stanie poczuć na sobie jego gorący, przyspieszony oddech. Lucyfer był rozmazany, dlatego Sam zmrużył lekko oczy. Przejechał kciukiem po pokrytym zarostem policzku, rozkoszując się chwilą, rozkoszując się aktem, na który nie byłoby go stać, gdyby nie zasilająca w odwagę szkocka. Był tak blisko. Powoli rozluźnił zaciskającą się dłoń i położył ją na boku archanioła, zbliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej.

– Co robisz? – spytał szeptem Lucyfer, przekrzywiając nieco głowę.

Bijące od jego ciała ciepło, jego niski głos, jego zapach, będący w pełni zapachem Lucyfera – to wszystko wpływało kojąco na zmysły Sama. Chciał to chłonąć całym sobą. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało tylko jednego.

– Coś, o czym od dawna marzyłem – odpowiedział równie cicho, po części z powodu leżącego nieopodal Deana, a po części nie chcąc psuć atmosfery.

Nachylił się lekko, nie spuszczając wzroku z idealnie skrojonych ust anioła. To się miało wydarzyć, już za sekundę miał poczuć jego usta na swoich, poczuć smak Lucyfera. Rozchylił lekko wargi i zmniejszył panujący między nimi dystans. Nie trafił jednak w wyznaczony punkt, lądując gdzieś pomiędzy nosem a uchem, na pięknej kości policzkowej, a towarzyszące temu delikatnemu dotykowi uczucie było piorunujące, nie z tego świata. Stykali się na całej długości ciała, nie po raz pierwszy, choć po raz pierwszy miało to tak intymny, erotyczny wydźwięk, który upijał Sama bardziej niż którakolwiek szkocka, przyprawiając go o dreszcze ekscytacji. Odsunął się od Lucyfera, by znów spróbować, lecz napotkał sprzeciw w postaci dwóch palców, które spoczęły na jego ustach. Sam zmarszczył brwi.

– Sam. Sam, posłuchaj mnie – powiedział Lucyfer poważnie. – Nie możemy tego zrobić.

Sam zacisnął szczękę i, pomimo rodzącego się w sercu bólu, zapytał:

– Dlaczego? Kurwa, dlaczego? Nie mów mi, że nic do mnie nie czujesz, bo i tak ci nie uwierzę. – Odsunął się od niego, od jego ciepła. – Przysięgałeś, że nigdy mnie nie okłamiesz. Po cholerę było to wszystko? – Chyba nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak upokorzony. Czyżby wysyłane przez Lucyfera sygnały odbierał źle? – Nadal zależy ci na mnie jako na naczyniu?

Lucyfer zaczął się śmiać. Tego się Sam nie spodziewał. Łowca zrobił krok do tyłu.

– Z czego się śmiejesz? – mruknął posępnie.

– Z ciebie. Z ciebie, Sam, z tego, że alkohol pozbawił cię zdolności logicznego myślenia. Właśnie dlatego nie możemy tego zrobić. Możesz żałować, bo działasz pod wpływem emocji, nie jest to przemyślane zachowanie. Nie mógłbym cię w taki sposób wykorzystać. Bądź co bądź, zgoda jest dla mnie bardzo ważna, tak jak świadomość podejmowanych decyzji. Gdy wytrzeźwiejesz, możemy to kontynuować, oczywiście jeśli tylko będziesz sobie tego życzył. – Anioł pokręcił głową. – I nie, nie widzę w tobie naczynia. Od jakiegoś czasu.

Sam przeżył istny rollercoaster emocjonalny w przeciągu pięciu minut.

Jego archanioł był prawdziwym gentlemanem. Jak Sam mógł go o coś takiego oskarżyć? Zrobiło mu się głupio.

– W takim… W takim razie wybacz. Nie chciałem… to znaczy wiem, że nigdy byś… Powinienem wiedzieć, że nie postrzegasz mnie już w ten sposób. Wybacz. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę ze zgubnych skutków picia alkoholu. Zaskoczyłeś mnie, muszę ci przyznać – powiedział to tak czule, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, że Sam znów miał ochotę się na niego rzucić i zaatakować jego usta. – Nie sądziłem, że moje uczucia są odwzajemniane.

– Odwzajemniane to mało powiedziane – parsknął Sam. – Jutro mi opowiesz, czego chciał od ciebie Michał.

Lucyfer wydał z siebie zbolały dźwięk.

– Możemy o nim nie rozmawiać w tym momencie?

– Jak najbardziej.

Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc w niebieskie oczy Lucyfera.

Położyli się na łóżku Sama i mimo, że tej nocy do niczego nie doszło, łowca zasnął szczęśliwy, z obietnicą Lucyfera w pamięci i jego ramionami wokół siebie.


	39. Koniec

Gdy Sam obudził się wcześnie rano o jedenastej, trzymając Lucyfera niczym tonący deski ratunkowej, miał pustkę w głowie. Wrażenie, że coś mu umknęło, nie odstępowało go na krok, przy czym tępy ból rozrywający skronie i wysuszony język wcale nie pomagał. Dean smacznie spał na łóżku obok, całe szczęście, bo łowca nie czuł się na siłach na jakiekolwiek przesłuchania i tłumaczenia.

Potrzebował wody. Mnóstwa świeżej, zimnej wody. Rozluźnił swój uścisk wokół sylwetki Lucyfera, który poruszył się nieznacznie na znak sprzeciwu, a następnie po cichu ruszył do zlewu, gdzie kranówą zapełnił największą szklankę i wlał sobie jej zawartość do gardła. Była ciepła, z niemałą ilością chloru, specyficznie obrzydliwa w smaku – była to najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaką Sam w życiu posmakował. Wypił jeszcze dwie takie szklanki, po czym zabrał się za szukanie tabletek przeciwbólowych. Tabletki dla pewności popił kolejną szklanką zbawiennej wody. Usiadł na krześle, na tym samym, na którym wczoraj – dzisiaj? – w nocy doszedł do dość szokujących wniosków.

Po zamknięciu oczu przypomniał sobie co nieco. A raczej wszystko. Jego przekleństwem było to, że nawet jeśli spożył nieludzką ilość alkoholu, nigdy nie urywał mu się film. Zapamiętywał wszystko ze swoich libacji, oczywiście nie od razu to do niego wracało; z każdą chwilą odkrywał coraz to nowsze wspomnienia, aż w końcu układanka układała się w całość. Czasami wolałby, aby ten stan rzeczy się zmienił. Chwilowe zamroczenie po przebudzeniu nagle się rozjaśniło.

Zamyślony przyłożył dwa palce do ust. Próbował pocałować Lucyfera, i prawie mu się to udało. Cholera, co w niego wstąpiło? Prócz szkockiej, ma się rozumieć. Chowając twarz w dłoniach, zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami. Próbował go pocałować, ale dlaczego, jakie miał wobec archanioła plany, co chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć? Liczył, że jak to się rozwinie? Chciał, by doszło do czegoś więcej?

Sam nie myślał o sobie w tych kategoriach. W przeszłości postrzegał niektórych mężczyzn za atrakcyjnych, raz lub dwa nawiedziły go niestosowne myśli o nauczycielu, koledze ze studiów, ale uznał to za pewien „etap", sądził, że to minie i po części faktycznie minęło, gdy związał się z Jess, a później z Ruby i Amelią. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie wdał się w _taką_ interakcję z innym facetem.

Czy to dlatego, że w sprawę wplątany był Lucyfer? Anioł. Łaska. To ona go tak przyciągała.

Jednak Sam nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że naczynie Porannej Gwiazdy wzbudzało w nim instynkty, o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Ciało Nicka naciskało pewne guziki w umyśle Sama, których nikt dawno nie naciskał, a może wcale? Może całe życie żył w błędzie?

Nick był cholernie pociągający. Był całkowitym przeciwieństwem osób, z którymi Sam się spotykał. Był wysoki, umięśniony, choć jego postura na to nie wskazywała, miał krótkie włosy, miejscami zdradzające pierwszą siwiznę, a także zarost, którego łowca ślad wciąż czuł na ustach. Starszy, przynajmniej o dziesięć lat. Nick był… spełnieniem jego nastoletnich fantazji. I miał coś, czego żadna kobieta nie posiadała.

Samowi zrobiło się ciepło. Być może nie powinien się skupiać na tych rejonach ciała Lucyfera.

Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie kolejną rzecz. „Możemy to kontynuować". Lucyfer nie zgodził się na to, by Sam zrobił coś, czego mógłby rano żałować. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wiedząc, że jego uczucia były odwzajemniane – a przynajmniej nie nieodwzajemniane – nie żałowałby ani przez sekundę.

Nie żałowałby, ale czego, tak właściwie? Pocałowania go? Czy może pogodzenia się z żywieniem do Lucyfera niekoniecznie platonicznego uczucia? Albo jakiegokolwiek uczucia w tym przypadku. Bo czymże było to coś, co czuł Sam za każdym razem, gdy miało to związek z Lucyferem? I co Lucyfer zamierzał kontynuować? Jeśli w ogóle zamierzał... Wyraził zgodę, owszem, lecz czy w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę na co ją wyraził?

Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Lucyfera.

– Chryste! – prawie krzyknął na widok niebieskich oczu wpatrujących się w jego. – Wystraszyłeś mnie. Kiedy się obudziłeś?

– Mniej więcej godzinę temu.

Włoski na karku łowcy stanęły dęba.

– Wiesz co, prześladowanie innych jest niepokojące – powiedział Sam.

– Między prześladowaniem a obserwowaniem jest ogromna różnica. – Lucyfer uśmiechnął się lekko.

Zapadła przyjemna cisza, którą po pewnym czasie przerwało mruknięcie Deana, łudząco podobne do dźwięku kota obdzieranego ze skóry. Nadzieja na spokojną rozmowę z Lucyferem o wczorajszym incydencie prysnęła niczym bańka mydlana.

Dean usiadł na łóżku i zamrugał szybko. Popatrzył na Sama, później na Lucyfera i znów na Sama, po czym zmrużył oczy i udał się do łazienki. Sam przeczuwał zbliżającą się burzę.

– Jak mniemam, rozmyślałeś.

– Ta – przyznał Sam. – Musimy to przedyskutować.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę. Przyznaję, nie…

Lecz nie dokończył, ponieważ w tym samym momencie Dean wyszedł z łazienki, jednocześnie uniemożliwiając im swobodną rozmowę.

– Widzę, że wróciłeś.

– Twój zmysł obserwacyjny, łowco, jest zdumiewający.

Dean uśmiechnął się prześmiewczo, ale, gdyby ktoś chciał znać skromne zdanie Sama, nazwałby minę brata paskudnym grymasem zniesmaczenia.

– Wracamy do bunkra. Ale najpierw śniadanie – powiedział w końcu Dean.

 

.

 

Sam dziękował wszystkim bóstwom tego przeklętego świata za ukrócenie jego cierpień. Nudności spowodowane wypiciem dużej ilości alkoholu ustały, dając wrażenie narodzenia się na nowo, umożliwiając sprawne rozumowanie, które właśnie w tym momencie było wymagane.

Siedzieli w głównym pokoju bunkra, on, Dean, Lucyfer i Michał, przy dużym stole z mapą Stanów Zjednoczonych, czekając na pojawienie się Castiela. Sam miał pewne podejrzenia dotyczące stosunków między Casem i Michałem, zważywszy na to, że ich ostatnie spotkanie nie zaliczało się do przyjemnych. Cóż, rzucenie koktajlem Mołotowa ze świętym olejem i spalenie naczynia nie było przyjemne. Michał zdecydowanie chował za to urazę. „Uraza" to w tym przypadku piękny eufemizm.

Castiel zjawił się niemalże natychmiast.

Może i nie zdziwił się na widok Michała, ale z pewnością zdziwił się na widok Michała _w bunkrze_ , w towarzystwie Lucyfera i Deana. Sam nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że żaden z wcześniej wymienionych jeszcze go zabił lub chociaż boleśnie uszkodził, aczkolwiek mieli teraz inne rzeczy na głowie.

– Witaj, Michale – powiedział ostrożnie Cas.

– Castiel.

– Cas, siadaj, musimy coś omówić – powiedział Dean.

– O co chodzi? – spytał anioł, usadawiając się obok Deana.

– O Metatrona. Czy to prawda, że ma twoje anioły?

– Tak. Skontaktował się z nami i oczernił mnie na oczach wszystkich naszych braci i sióstr.

– Sukinkot – mruknął Dean.

– Jego interwencja była jak najbardziej pożądana. – W odpowiedzi otrzymał zdziwione spojrzenia od pozostałej czwórki. A raczej trójki, Lucyfer był zbyt zajęty oglądaniem swoich palców. – Hannah, Gadreel i ja mieliśmy nadzieję, że do tego dojdzie. Potrzebowałem kilku aniołów, którzy zapewniliby mi dostęp do Nieba. Metatron nie uwierzyłby w rehabilitację co poniektórych aniołów z ich własnej woli, dlatego potrzebowały swoistego bodźca, który Metatron nieświadomie im podsunął.

– Dobra, ale co ty masz z tym wspólnego? – zdziwił się Sam.

– Nie wątpię, że Skryba za niedługo wyda rozkaz dotyczący schwytania mnie i odeskortowania do niebiańskiego więzienia, gdzie pilnować mnie miałaby, jak podejrzewam, Hannah. Wtedy Hannah otworzyłaby kraty i razem zajęlibyśmy się poszukiwaniem anielskiej tabliczki w celu zniszczenia jej, podczas gdy Gadreel stałby na straży i informował nas o zbliżających się aniołach Metatrona. To na razie wstępny szkic, nie zdążyliśmy dopracować szczegółów.

– Plan niegłupi, ale myśleliśmy o czymś innym.

Dean skinął na Michała.

– Tabliczka, w której posiadaniu jest Skryba, zasila w niesłychane pokłady energii, to zdążyliście odkryć, jak mniemam – zaczął Michał. – Przez waszą nieudolność, Skryba jest niepokonany, więc trzeba wykraść tę tabliczkę, jednak nie możemy jej zniszczyć. Potrzebujemy jej. Lucyfer został pozbawiony łaski.

– Nie musisz się tym chwalić, wszyscy już chyba zauważyli – prychnął Lucyfer.

– Tabliczka może mu przywrócić część mocy.

– Permanentnie? – spytal Sam, a jego serce zabiło mocniej. Nie chciał, by Lucyfer na powrót zmienił się w anioła.

– Nie. – Sam odetchnął w duchu z ulgą. – Mocy wystarczy na jeden atak.

– Po co? – spytał Dean. – Po co dawać Lucyferowi moc, skoro wystarczy odebrać tabliczkę Metatronowi?

– Ponieważ z pomocą tabliczki będę w stanie usunąć ten tatuażyk z twojego przedramienia – odpowiedział Lucyfer ze znudzeniem.

Ten szczegół nie został wcześniej wspomniany.

– Co? – spytali bracia jednocześnie.

– Mogę je usunąć.

– A co z Ciemnością? – wypalił Sam nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

– _Słucham_? – spytał Dean. – Jaką zaś, kurwa, ciemnością? O czym ty pieprzysz?

Sam przeklął w duchu, speszony drapiąc się po potylicy.

– Siostra Taty. Jest związana ze Znamieniem – wyjaśnił krótko Lucyfer.

Dean wpatrywał się to w Lucyfera, to w Sama, z czystym niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Pomijając pieprzoną _siostrę_ Boga. Wiedziałeś o tym? – zwrócił się do Sama. Sam nieśmiało kiwnął głową. – Aha, super. Zajebiście. A nie przyszło ci na myśl, żeby, no nie wiem, mnie o tym poinformować?! Przypomnij, co mi wczoraj mówiłeś o hipokryzji? – spytał ironicznie, po czym wstał z krzesła i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pomieszczeniu.

– Dziewczyny, pokłócicie się później – powiedział Lucyfer. – Dzięki tabliczce, będę w stanie pozbyć się Znamienia bez zbędnego zalewania świata pierwotnym złem, więc jej zniszczenie jest wykluczone. Nie zaprzeczam, potrzebujemy kreta. Wasza dwójka się tym zajmie. – Spojrzał na Castiela i Michała. Dean nie wrócił na swoje miejsce. Żołądek Sama zakleszczył się nieprzyjemnie. – Któryś z was, nie interesuje mnie który, wykradnie Skrybie tabliczkę i mi ją dostarczy, drugi w tym czasie postara się go schwytać.

– Osobiście uważam, że to mi powinien przystąpić ten zaszczyt – powiedział Michał.

– I mamy całe dzieciństwo w pigułce – Lucyfer mruknął z przekąsem.

Sam pewnie by się zaśmiał, ale był zbyt zaniepokojony swoją bezmyślnością i czym ona poskutkowała. Dean patrzył na niego z wyrzutem, i Sam naprawdę mu się nie dziwił. Cholera! Zrobił to dla jego dobra!

Lucyfer, Michał i Castiel zagłębili się w spekulacjach dotyczących ulepszania planu archaniołów. Młodszy łowca starał się uczestniczyć w dyskusji, jednak nie potrafił się skupić.

 

.

 

Decydujący moment nadszedł szybciej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. Sam nie zdążył nawet porozmawiać z Lucyferem na temat wydarzeń mających miejsce minionej nocy, próbując przez cały ten czas wyjaśnić Deanowi, na czym polegał problem związany ze Znamieniem – z marnym skutkiem, zważywszy na upór i typowy dla starszego Winchestera temperament – gdy dotarła do nich wiadomość od Michała. Castiel został pojmany i umieszczony w anielskim więzieniu. To ukróciło braterski spór.

Lecz nie na długo.

– Nie ma mowy, Sam, nie wyślę cię tam bez żadnego wsparcia – powiedział Dean, kładąc dłoń na biodrze. – Myślałem, że to już ustaliliśmy.

– Z tego, co kojarzę, _ty_ wszystko ustalałeś, ja nie miałem prawa głosu.

– Kurwa, ciekawe dlaczego.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem, Dean…

– A tak się zachowujesz! – przerwał mu ostro.

Sam wziął głęboki oddech.

– Jeżeli zginiesz, staniesz się demonem.

– No to jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy, jak zawsze, nie widzę problemu. Z kolei jeżeli ty zginiesz, kto wie, co będę musiał zrobić, by przywrócić twoją dupę do żywych? Jak to się ostatnio skończyło?

– Akurat w tej kwestii zgadzam się z twoim bratem – odezwał się Lucyfer, który niezauważenie wkradł się do garażu podczas ich głośnej wymiany zdań.

– Widzisz, nawet Szatan się ze mną zgadza! A skoro tak dobrze się dogadujecie, może chociaż jego się posłuchasz.

– Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć – powiedział Sam, mierząc Deana wzrokiem.

– No martwy mi tym bardziej nie pomożesz.

Zapadła cisza, a niewygodne uczucie zawładnęło młodszym łowcą, uczucie bezradności spowodowanej tą daremną sytuacją. Chciał załatwić Metatrona sam, nie mógł dopuścić, by Dean poległ w ostatecznej walce i zmienił się w to, na co polowali od kilkunastu, ba, kilkudziesięciu lat. A jeśli to było równoznaczne z jego klęską – co z tego?

Michał zobowiązał się do sprowadzenia Skryby w umówione miejsce, gdzie bracia mieliby na nich czekać z przygotowanym inwentarzem. Jednak Sam oczywiście postanowił zrobić to po swojemu. Skierowałby Casa z tabliczką do bunkra, gdzie Lucyfer pozbyłby się Znamienia, a on i Michał usunęliby Metatrona z gry raz na zawsze.

Dlaczego Dean zawsze musiał wszystko komplikować? Jego plan był znacznie bardziej rozsądny!

– Jedziemy oboje albo nie jedziemy wcale – zadecydował Dean. – To nasza jedyna okazja na zabicie tego skurwysyna, chcesz ją zmarnować?

– Cóż, w takim wypadku jadę z wami – powiedział Lucyfer i bez pardonu wpakował się na tylne siedzenie Impali.

– A po jaką cholerę ty masz jechać? – spytał Dean wściekle.

– Bo nie ufam Michałowi.

Odpowiedź archanioła pozostawili bez komentarza i w przeciągu minuty wyjechali z bunkra.

Świetnie, teraz Sam musiał pilnować dwóch kretynów zamiast jednego.

 

.

 

Niezręczna cisza towarzyszyła im całą drogę aż do Phillipsburga, gdzie mieli się spotkać z Casem w umówionym miejscu, by odebrać tabliczkę. Michał również zobowiązał się tam na nich czekać. Sam nie raz próbował się odezwać, lecz im dłuższe było milczenie, tym trudniej było je przerwać, pozbyć się niewypowiedzianych słów, które zostawiały nieprzyjemny, metaliczny posmak na języku.

Chciał, żeby to był koniec. Koniec Metatrona, koniec sprzeczek z Deanem, koniec tajemnic i koniec udawania przed Lucyferem. Jak mógł być tak zaślepiony i nie zauważyć, że łącząca ich więź była tak naprawdę czymś znacznie głębszym, intymnym?

Jednak sprzyjające okoliczności nie pozwoliły mu na dłuższe rozwodzenie się nad tym tematem. Dotarli pod starą fabrykę, oświetloną żółtymi, ulicznymi lampami, sprawiającą wrażenie nawiedzonego domu, stojącą dumnie i wysoko pośród jednakowych magazynów. Wybite okna zaklejone brudną, poszarpaną taśmą policyjną, kilka ulotek, ogłoszeń, listów gończych zasłaniających ściany pokryte amatorskim graffiti, wielkie kosze na śmieci tuż przy zardzewiałej bramie głównej. Widok ten nie sprawiał dobrego pierwszego wrażenia.

Winchesterowie wraz z Lucyferem niechętnie wysiedli z czarnej Impali. Dean przejechał dłonią po masce Chevroleta, jakby nieświadomie chciał się z nią pożegnać na te kilka chwil. Wspólnie skierowali się do tylnego wejścia, skąpanego w ciemności, którym dostali się do środka obskurnie wyglądającego budynku. Sam na oślep wymacał włączniki prądu, ale nie wiedział wprawdzie na co liczył – w końcu, według telewizji, praktycznie wszystkim ostatecznym pojedynkom towarzyszyła mroczna aura, powodowana najczęściej brakiem światła w tajemniczych i podejrzanych sceneriach. Tak było i tym razem. Zatęchły smród uderzył w ich nozdrza w momencie przekroczenia progu, przez co Lucyfer zaniósł się nieprzyjemnym kaszlem, dlatego bracia natychmiast zakryli nosy i usta i ruszyli w głąb fabryki.

– Cas! – zawołał Dean, oświetlając sobie drogę latarką, by nie dobić do zepsutej maszyny lub połamanych mebli. – Cas, jesteś tu? – Odpowiedziało mu jedynie echo jego słów. – Cas, do cholery! – Bez zastanowienia wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer do anioła. – Spróbuję się do niego dodzwonić, a wy w tym czasie rozejrzyjcie się po tej norze.

Sam i Lucyfer oddalili się od Deana i rozpoczęli wędrówkę przez korytarze budynku, zaglądając co jakiś czas do pomniejszych pomieszczeń. Każdy ich krok odbijał się od ścian, a szelest czerwonej kurtki anioła dawał Samowi złudne poczucie bliskości.

– Nie wyczuwam obecności żadnego z moich braci – powiedział Lucyfer, oświetlając latarką olbrzymie schody prowadzące do swego rodzaju piwnic, prawdopodobnie elektrowni.

– Cóż, w takim razie będziemy czekać na rozwój wydarzeń.

Lucyfer skinął głową. Nieznacznie utykał na lewą nogę, i Sam był w stu procentach pewny, że gdyby nie jego obecność, Lucyfer w ogóle nie zgodziłby się na udział w tej wycieczce.

Sam myślał o wszystkich przygodach Lucyfera na Ziemi, w szczególności o tych, które pozostawiły za sobą głębokie blizny nie tylko na jego ciele, ale także i w jego psychice – wypalenie się łaski przysporzyło mu dwie paskudne szramy na plecach, nie pozwalając mu zapomnieć o jego upadku, o tym, co utracił, co w bestialski sposób zostało mu odebrane, wyrwane. Pod warstwą ubrań krył się dowód na okrucieństwo Boga względem Jego dzieci, można rzec, ulubieńców i Sam nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że święty Augustyn od samego początku miał rację.

Prowidencjalizm...

Czymże był człowiek w oczach Boga? Czymże anioł? Czy Bóg przesądził losy świata podczas jego kreowania? Czy los i tej walki, która nieuchronnie z każdym dniem zbliżała się do Winchesterów, również był zapisany na kartach boskiego planu? Jaki więc był jej wynik?

– Wydajesz się strapiony.

Wzrok Sama skierował się ku postaci niegdyś uznawanej za legendarną, mityczną. Postaci, która aktualnie patrzyła na niego z wyraźnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby stwierdzenie jego było zupełnie przypadkowe, rzucone od niechcenia. A jednak w tych niebieskich oczach, mimo że oświetlonych mdłym światłem latarki, kryła się ta swoista iskra, ta ciekawość, ten niepokój, ten strach – strach o Sama, o kruchy żywot łowcy, lecz także strach, obawy, że w sytuacji kryzysowej nie będzie w stanie uratować swojego człowieka, swojej drugiej połówki.

– W Niebie chyba nie ma zasięgu! – krzyknął Dean z odległego końca fabryki. Sam i Lucyfer wrócili ze zwiadów. – Cas nie odbiera.

– Co robimy? – spytał Sam, spychając różne czarne scenariusze do odległego kąta umysłu.

– Wezwijmy Michała.

– Obawiam się, że to nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział Lucyfer. – Anioły wyczuwają swoją obecność, cały plan poszedłby na marne.

– Czyli co, mamy tu czekać? – oburzył się Dean, jak zawsze chętny do działania.

– Czekamy na rozwój wydarzeń – archanioł powtórzył słowa Sama.

Dean wydął usta w niezadowoleniu i głębokiej kontemplacji i usiadł na najmniej zakurzonym obrotowym stołku.

 

.

 

– Gdzie ona jest? – mruknął Cas pod nosem, przeszukując gabinet Metatrona po raz dziesiąty.

– Jest tutaj, nie spuściłby jej z oka – powiedział Gadreel i sprawdził wszystkie szuflady ogromnej komody, mimo że zaglądał do nich wcześniej.

– Kończy nam się czas, zaraz dojdzie do konfrontacji, a w starciu z siłą Skryby chłopcy nie mają najmniejszych szans, nawet z Michałem u boku.

Szukali. Pomieszczenie wydawało się być istną rupieciarnią, z setkami książek, ubrań, bezsensownych gadżetów i jeszcze większą ilością książek. Panujący w biurze nieporządek jedynie utrudniał znalezienie tabliczki.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i uderzyły o ścianę, wprawiając lustro w drżenie. Ich oczom ukazała się Hannah z wymierzonym w okolicy serca anielskim ostrzem, a za nią stał jakiś nowy rekrut.

– Ptaszki uciekły z klatki? – parsknął.

– Castielu, przepraszam – powiedziała Hannah, lecz zamilkła, ponieważ anioł wbił końcówkę ostrza w jej ramię. Z rany zaczęło sączyć się niebieskie światło. Hannah zacisnęła zęby.

– Nie rób jej krzywdy – powiedział Castiel, robiąc krok do przodu.

– A–a–a, ani kroku dalej, bo anielica zginie. Teraz, grzecznie wrócicie do waszych cel i zapomnimy o sprawie, okej? Super. Ruszać się!

Serce Castiela zabiło szybciej.

 

.

 

– Sam, do kurwy nędzy, ile jeszcze mamy czekać?

– Stary, minęło może z siedemnaście sekund.

– Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie! Casowi może grozić niebezpieczeństwo, mogli ich złapać, i co my zrobimy? Bez tabliczki nie zabijemy tego sukinsyna! I gdzie jest Michał?!

Nagle światło w fabryce zostało włączone, lecz nie było to normalne światło. Czerwień oblała pomieszczenie, sygnalizując włączenie świateł awaryjnych, i Winchesterowie automatycznie wyciągnęli broń zza pasków, spodziewając się rychłego ataku. Świadomie lub nie, Sam zasłonił Lucyfera własnym ciałem.

– No proszę, kogo ja widzę. – Z półmroku dobiegł ich skrzekliwy głos. – Moje dwa ulubione kmiotki. Dwóch małych żołnierzyków bawiących się w „dom".

– Chciałeś działać? – syknął Sam w stronę Deana, nie spuszczając wzroku z miejsca, z którego dobiegał głos Metatrona.

– I ich kolega. Co ty, Dean, tak szybko zastąpiłeś swojego Dupkostiela? – Metatron w końcu wyłonił się z ciemności, robiąc dwa kroki w ich kierunku. Dean twardo trzymał swój pistolet, wycelowany w głowę Skryby. – Proszę cię. Starego kumpla chcesz kropnąć?

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytał starszy z braci.

– Mógłbym was zapytać o to samo. Planujecie jakiś zamach? Marzy wam się tabliczka? Zabawne. Co taka dwójka jak wy może z nią zrobić?

– Im się nie przyda – nowy głos dołączył do rozmowy, głos nienaturalnie niski, głos Michała – ale ja mam kilka pomysłów.

– Spodziewałem się, że prędzej czy później do nich dołączysz. Winchesterowie i archanioły… – westchnął Metatron. – Było. Nuda. Audiencji trzeba czegoś nowego. Tego nawet nie można nazwać zwrotem akcji!

Michał stanął między Winchesterami i Lucyferem a Metatronem, z dumnie uniesioną głową. Siła jego autorytetu onieśmieliłaby niejedną osobę, lecz w sprzyjających, a raczej niesprzyjających okolicznościach na nic zdał mu się jego autorytet i jego duma, którą, według Sama, mógł sobie teraz wsadzić w dupę. Teraz liczyła się anielska potęga, a to właśnie jej im brakowało. Było już za późno, Metatron trzymał ich w garści – Michał miał szanse przeżycia, ale oni? Dwaj łowcy i anioł bez łaski kontra substytut Boga. Faktycznie, zabawne.

– Skończ z tymi banalnymi frazesami, Skrybo. Zachowaj resztkę godności.

– Ty mi mówisz o godności? Ty? – Metatron roześmiał się na całe gardło. – Biedny Michaś, który dostał zadanie od Boga, aż jedno zadanie, i nie potrafił go wykonać. Gdybyś chociaż miał odwagę Mu się sprzeciwić, to co innego, oczywiście, ale nie! Ich – skinął głową na Winchesterów – braterska miłość okazała się silniejsza od waszej. Byle ludzie cię pokonali. Zaraz pęknę ze śmiechu!

– Wolna wola nie istnieje.

– I kto tu sypie pustymi frazesami. – Roześmiane oblicze Skryby w momencie spochmurniało. – Gadaj, jaki był wasz plan. Jeszcze macie czas się wycofać.

– Plan był taki, by cię zabić – wtrącił Dean. – Ale uznaliśmy, że nie zasługujesz na taką łaskę.

– Skręcę Samowi kark, jeśli się nie zamkniesz. – Anioł doskonale wiedział, że grożąc samemu Deanowi nic nie wskóra, jednak mając Sama na celowniku, zyska jego posłuszeństwo. – Od początku mnie irytowałeś, z tą swoją „prawością" i byciem „wybranym". Za kogo ty się uważasz?

Dean przemilczał pytanie Metatrona i popatrzył na Sama z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Musieli grać na czas. Castiel mógł zjawić się z tabliczką w każdej chwili, przesądzając losy ich walki, musieli tylko grać na czas.

 

.

 

Tymczasem sytuacja w Niebie nie malowała się lepiej. Mimo armii Castiela znajdującej się wśród zwolenników Metatrona, szanse wydostania się z więzienia były przerażająco nikłe. Tylko zaufanym aniołom Metatron powierzał co ważniejsze funkcje – jak na przykład właśnie strażnikom, którzy pilnowali trzech celi z trzema buntownikami.

Castiel, Hannah i Gadreel siedzieli w milczeniu, rozważając swoje opcje. Nie posiadali wielu, a że gonił ich czas, wymyślenie sensownego planu ucieczki przychodziło każdemu z nich z trudem. Podczas gdy Hannah nerwowo przechadzała się po swojej celi, a Gadreel – wydawałoby się – zdrapywał marmurową powłokę ścian, Castiel siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i myślał. Musieli jedynie wydostać się zza krat, znaleźć tabliczkę i udać się Winchesterom na ratunek, którego potrzebowali i niewątpliwie oczekiwali.

Dean był w niebezpieczeństwie. Wysłał łowcę na spotkanie ze Skrybą, wysłał go do paszczy zasilonego w Bożą energię lwa, zarzekając się, że wypełni swoje zadanie i zjawi się z tabliczką. Obiecał. Obiecał ich chronić. Deana i Sama.

 

.

 

– Jaki jest zatem twój plan? – spytał Michał, robiąc krok w stronę Metatrona.

– Mój plan? Nie mam planu – powiedział, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem. – Tu nie chodzi o plan. Nie będzie żadnej wielkiej walki. Nie będzie rozlewu krwi. Będę tylko ja.

– W roli Boga? – odezwał się Lucyfer, po raz pierwszy od momentu pojawienia się Skryby.

– Ciebie nie było w scenariuszu.

– W scenariuszu nie było tego przedstawienia. W _prawdziwym_ scenariuszu.

– Po epilogu nie było już nic! Bóg nie dokończył swojego dzieła! Nie przewidział, że znajdzie się dwójka braci i postanowi namieszać nie tylko na Ziemi, o nie, ale też w Niebie, w Piekle i nawet w Czyśćcu. Nie przewidział, że jego najukochańszy syn, jego drogi Michaś, nie będzie w stanie pozbyć się tej przeklętej dwójki z gry. Nie przewidział również, że Sam okaże się zbyt silny, albo inaczej, że Lucyfer okaże się zbyt słaby, by przezwyciężyć miłość swego naczynia do jego brata. – Zapadła chwilowa cisza. – Bóg tego nie przewidział. Udał się na odpłatny urlop i zostawił nas z tym wszystkim samych, byśmy broczyli w tym krwawym bagnie. Z radością patrzy na jego umierające dzieci, bo Bóg to pieprzony sadysta!

– I ty niby jesteś lepszy, tak? – spytał Lucyfer, występując przed Sama.

– A dlaczego by nie?

– Ile aniołów spisałeś na śmierć?

– A czy widziałeś gdzieś Jego interwencję? Widziałeś Jego oburzenie moim zachowaniem? Bóg nas zostawił, zostawił ludzi, zostawił anioły. One nie mogą być zostawione same sobie. To ich wada fabryczna. Muszą za kimś podążać.

– Dlatego Boża sekretarka to najlepsze wyjście – parsknął upadły archanioł. – Nie przeczę, Bóg popełnił kilka błędów podczas tworzenia tej planety, ale z pewnością widok ludzi, umierających w tak obrzydliwy sposób nie sprawia mu ani krzty radości. Gdyby ich nie kochał…

– Nie wygnałby swojego mniej uwielbianego syna do Klatki, bla bla. Gdyby ich kochał, nie uciekłby, spisując Ziemię i Niebo na straty. Ja mogę zapanować nad aniołami, ja, nie On! Mogę sprawić, że uwierzą w nowy porządek świata, że będą na każde moje zawołanie, nawet nie zauważą swego zniewolenia. Z czystą rozkoszą będą do mnie lgnęły. Castiel próbował, ale nie podołał.

– Myślisz, że to lepiej świadczy o tobie? – prychnął Dean.

– Oczywiście. – Metatron uśmiechnął się z dziką satysfakcją.

 

.

 

– Siedziałem w tej celi przez tysiące lat, myśląc jedynie o odkupieniu i odzyskaniu dobrego imienia – odezwał się w końcu Gadreel, a głos jego był niczym uderzenie młotem w kowadło w najcichszą noc. Castiel uniósł wzrok. – Myślałem wyłącznie o sobie.

– Odkupiłeś swoje winy, przyjacielu – powiedział szczerze Castiel.

– Koniec końców liczy się tylko misja – ciągnął dalej. – Ochrona tych, którzy sami nie potrafią tego zrobić. – Castiel zmarszczył brwi. Nie spodobał mu się ton wypowiedzi Gadreela, przesączony wyrzutami sumienia za czyny, którym mógł zapobiec, ale nie zapobiegł . – Ludzi. Oni są najważniejsi. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nastały czasy niepewne zarówno dla nas, jak i dla nich.

– Ludzie zawsze będą naszym priorytetem.

– Nasze obawy i ten kat nie mogą tego przysłonić. Już nie.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała Hannah.

– Odsuńcie się na drugą stronę celi i schylcie.

Castiel wstał i odsunął się, zaniepokojony słowami byłego strażnika Ogrodu.

– Co chcesz zrobić?

– Gdy teraz będą wypowiadać moje imię… może nie będę już dla nich tym, który wpuścił Węża. Może będę jednym z wielu…

– Gadreel… – zagroził Castiel.

– … Którzy dali Niebu drugą szansę.

Dziwny dźwięk, po którym oślepiające światło zalało pomieszczenie – to zapamiętał Castiel nim świat spowiła ciemność.

 

.

 

– Przykro mi to stwierdzić, ale się mylisz – warknął Dean i wymierzył w stronę Skryby. Ten jednak bez mrugnięcia okiem posłał łowcę w odległy kąt hali.

Wtem zaatakował Sam, ale skończył w ten sam sposób. Lucyfer ani drgnął.

– Sam?! – krzyknął Dean.

– Nic mi nie jest – jęknął, podnosząc się na łokciach.

Niefortunnie lądowanie na starej maszynie, w połączeniu z siłą anioła i przemierzoną odległością poskutkowało skręconą kostką, ale Sam nie miał zamiaru przejmować się swoim stanem. Bo czymże była skręcona kostka wobec śmierci któregoś z nich? Próbował wstać, lecz Metatron skutecznie mu go uziemił.

– Więc tak to chcecie rozegrać? – spytał Metatron. – Jeden archanioł i trzech łowców, niekoniecznie kompetentnych?

Anielskie ostrze wysunęło się z rękawa Michała, który nagle rozwiał się w powietrzu, jednak w następnej chwili pojawił się za plecami Metatrona, unosząc swoją broń. Tak śmiałe posunięcie nie przyniosło nic dobrego – Skryba najwidoczniej spodziewał się ataku, ponieważ w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się na pięcie i uderzył archanioła w twarz, ogłuszając go. To dało Deanowi szansę na podniesienie się do pionu. Wyciągnął coś z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, lecz Sam nie zdołał się przyjrzeć. Metatron, zajęty walką z półprzytomnym Michałem, nie zauważył podchodzącego go od tyłu łowcy, skrywającego się za filarami. Sam spróbował się podnieść, co zaowocowało przeszywającym całe ciało bólem. Wydał z siebie zbolały dźwięk, którego nikt nie usłyszał. Lucyfer mamrotał enochiańskie inkantacje.

– Nie ma wolnej woli – powiedział Skryba pomiędzy uderzeniami – w tej kwestii muszę się z tobą zgodzić.

– Czemu więc to robisz? – wydyszał Michał, wypluwając krew. Zrobił nieudolny zamach, który Metatron bez trudu odparł.

– Chcę stworzyć nowy świat! – Pchnął anioła na brudną posadzkę. – Dać nadzieję nie tylko ludziom, ale i naszym braciom i siostrom. – Szybko przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość.

Wtedy Dean odwiązał zawiniątko i rzucił stary materiał na ziemię, ujawniając tym samym Pierwsze Ostrze. Sam chciał krzyknąć, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Słowa Lucyfera stały się głośniejsze, Dean coraz bardziej zbliżał się do Metatrona z przeklętym Ostrzem w ręku, a Sam nie mógł zrobić nic.

 _Kurwa, kurwa kurwa_ , powtarzał w myślach.

Metatron bił i bił. Nie przestawał bić, nawet gdy Michał nie był w stanie samodzielnie unieść głowy, klęcząc nad zakrwawionym ciałem dumnego archanioła. Prawdopodobnie uznał jednak, po serii bezlitosnych ciosów, że wystarczy tej błazenady – wstał, wyprostował się i machnięciem dłoni posłał Michała na drugi koniec wielkiego pomieszczenia, tuż obok Sama. Dean znajdował się niecałe dwie stopy od Skryby, gdy ten niespodziewanie rzucił ciałem nieprzytomnego już anioła, odkrywając swoją pozycję.

– To dla mnie? – spytał Metatron z ironią. – Pierwsze Ostrze. Paskudztwo, prawda?

Dean rzucił się na Metatrona z zamiarem wbicia Ostrza w jego klatkę piersiową, lecz ten zrobił sprawny unik, więc łowca uderzył go w twarz rękojeścią starej kości, przez co anioł zrobił kilka kroków w tył i pokręcił energicznie głową.

– Łał, widzę, że ten duży nożyk i… ten idiotyczny tatuażyk dostarczyły ci trochę super mocy. No dobrze. – Metatron gestem dłoni nakazał Deanowi, by kontynuował, co Dean chętnie uczynił.

Starszy z braci bez wahania natarł na Skrybę, który z uśmiechem maniaka rzucił go na ścianę i przyparł do niej na wysokości mniej więcej dziesięciu stóp.

– Lucyfer, błagam, zrób coś – jęknął Sam, z całych sił starając się podnieść.

Gdy Dean spadł na podłogę, Metatron już przy nim był. Anioł chwycił go za gardło i ponownie przyszpilił do ściany, tym razem również go podduszając, a następnie rozluźnił swój uścisk i ciało Deana bezwładnie zsunęło się na kartonowe pudła. Metatron kopnął prawą rękę łowcy tak mocno, że aż upuścił Pierwsze Ostrze, po czym stanął na jego nadgarstku.

Na ten widok, Sam znalazł w sobie siłę. Wstał i chwiejnym, powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę oprawcy swojego brata.

– Więc, pozbyłeś się Abaddona, a potem postanowiłeś zabić starego, dobrego mnie. Co mogło pójść źle? – Dean zawył z bólu, gdy ciężar metatronowej stopy stopniowo miażdżył jego nadgarstek. – A teraz jesteś zasilany kością jakiegoś osła, i jest po prostu świetnie, co nie? Mała rada; następnym razem spróbuj być zasilany słowem Boga.

Kopnięcie wymierzone w klatkę piersiową Deana sprawiło, że blondyn wydał z siebie żałosny skowyt.

Najdłuższą sekundę w życiu Sama później, Metatron wylądował plecami na środku pomieszczenia, robiąc kilka pęknięć w betonowej podłodze. Odruchowo spojrzał na Lucyfera, którego oczy dosłownie świeciły niebieskawym blaskiem, i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Dysząc, Metatron podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Wiedźma? – zdziwił się Skryba. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, zrozumienie zawitało na jego przebrzydłej twarzy. – No, no, no! Cały czas pod moim nosem! Lucyfer, we własnej osobie! – Metatron oddychał ciężko. Był już na nogach. – I to bez łaski. Co oni ci zrobili, że praktycznie nie da się jej wyczuć?

– Oni? – spytał drwiąco, zbliżając się do Skryby. W tym czasie Sam w końcu doczłapał do brata. – Oni? A może co _ty_ mi zrobiłeś? Co zrobiłeś wszystkim aniołom?

– No masz, teraz będziesz mi wypominał. Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że ci na nich zależy?

– To nie jest istotne, bo to nie ja obrałem sobie za cel prowadzenie niebiańskich zastępów. – Spokój wypowiedzi archanioła wysyłał sprzeczne sygnały. – Inni upadli, bowiem upaść chcieli. To była indywidualna decyzja każdego z nich. Do niczego ich nie nakłaniałem, do niczego ich nie zmuszałem. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Zmusiłeś ich do takiego istnienia.

– Moralizatorska gadka od samego Szatana, ech te koleje losu… – westchnął ostentacyjnie. Lucyfer pstryknął palcami, a Metatron podskoczył nieznacznie. Nie wydarzyło się nic. – Na tyle cię stać?

Samowi nie dane było dostrzec uśmiechu Lucyfera, ponieważ skupił się na kurczącej się w agonii sylwetce Skryby.

– Może i nie mam już anielskich mocy – powiedział cicho, podchodząc do Metatrona – ale kroczę po tym świecie znacznie dłużej niż ty. I wiem o nim o wiele więcej niż byle serafin.

Grymas bólu na twarzy Metatrona powoli przerodził się w niepokojący uśmieszek. Zaczął się śmiać, a śmiech jego był paskudny, świszczący, niczym śmiech palacza z trzydziestoletnim doświadczeniem. Skryba powstał i uderzył Lucyfera w policzek, potem w drugi, a gdy archanioł zgiął się w pół, Metatron z całej siły przyłożył mu z kolana w brzuch.

– Słowo Boże, pamiętaj.

Po uderzeniu w plecy, Lucyfer prawie upadł.

– Lucyfer! – wrzasnął Sam.

Lucyfer spojrzał na Sama z czymś wyjątkowo nielucyferowatym w oczach, co sprawiło, że jego wnętrzności zapiekły boleśnie. Archanioł zebrał się w sobie i wymierzył trafny cios w szczękę Metatrona, który stracił grunt pod nogami.

– Niebo spisane jest na zagładę. Bez mojej opatrzności, nic im nie pozostaje – wydyszał Skryba. – Nie masz po co walczyć. No chyba, że w obronie swojego naczynia. Widzę tutaj wielkie przywiązanie, obustronne nawet. Luci, po tobie się tego nie spodziewałem. A gdyby tak?…

Metatron w jednej chwili pojawił się w bliskiej odległości od Sama i wskazał go kciukiem.

– Nie waż się! – warknął archanioł.

– Bo co mi zrobisz? – spytał wyzywająco, przeszywającym duszę głosem.

Metatron zmierzył Sama wzrokiem.

– Lucyfer, mną się nie przejmuj, damy sobie radę – powiedział Sam. – Ja i Dean, poradzimy sobie.

Lucyfer patrzył to na Sama, to na Metatrona, ważąc opcje. Zaciskał kurczowo dłonie, dopiero w sytuacji realnego zagrożenia życia Sama okazując prawdziwe emocje, okazując strach, niepewność, bezradność.

– Obawiam się, że jednak nie masz racji.

– Lucyfer, ratuj Niebo! – krzyknął Sam, sięgając po leżącą nieopodal broń.

– Ale ty jesteś moim niebem – przyznał sam do siebie, wpatrując się w oczy Sama.

– Ooo. Takie urocze. Aż szkoda to kończyć – powiedział Metatron.

Sam nie miał czasu zastanawiać się, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, ponieważ Metatron odesłał czarny pistolet w daleki kąt hali, a następnie zbliżył się do niego. Lucyfer zaczął odmawiać enochiańskie zaklęcie, wywołujące u Skryby bolesne spazmy. Metatron ryknął niczym zaszczuty zwierz, zniknął i pojawił się tuż przed Lucyferem. Następnie wbił anielskie ostrze w jego brzuch i znów zniknął, tym razem na stałe.

– _Nie_!


	40. Początek

Sam niewiele zrozumiał z medycznego bełkotu lekarzy.

Krwotok wewnętrzny – utrata ogromnej ilości krwi – śpiączka farmakologiczna – będzie żył.

Będzie żył. Na tym starał się skupiać. Skupiał się na tej jednej najistotniejszej informacji, wplecionej w szereg pytań o ubezpieczenie, o poinformowanie rodziny, o zawiadomienie policji, o przebyte choroby i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Droga tutaj była niczym przeprawa przez piekło.

_Trzęsącymi się dłońmi z całych sił przyciskał swoją kurtkę do paskudnej rany, chcąc w jakiś sposób zatamować wylewającą się z niej krew. Nie słyszał, nie rozumiał słów Deana, który nieustannie coś do niego mówił i próbował skupić na sobie uwagę brata. Bez powodzenia. Nie pamiętał, jak znaleźli się w Impali, ani kiedy przyjechali do szpitala, pamiętał tylko gasnącą iskrę życia w oczach Lucyfera, jego poruszające się usta, z których nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk, jego łagodny wyraz twarzy, jakby pogodził się ze śmiercią._

Wrócił do rzeczywistości, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Nie miał siły unieść głowy. Lekarze nastawili, jak się okazało, wybity bark Sama, a także wsadzili jego kostkę i rękę w gips. Adrenalina krążąca w żyłach łowcy sprawiała, że wtedy nie odczuwał bólu związanego ze złamaną ręką, odczuwał go dopiero teraz, siedząc przy łóżku Lucyfera, nie spuszczając wzroku z unoszącej się i opadającej miarowo klatki piersiowej. Ograniczył nawet mruganie, przez co oczy piekły go niemiłosiernie. Albo piekły z innego powodu? Z nagłym przerażeniem dotarło do niego, że miał ściśnięte gardło i istniało poważne niebezpieczeństwo, że zaraz zacznie płakać.

– Sam?

Postanowił nie reagować na dźwięk inny od statycznego pikania aparatury monitorującej akcje serca archanioła. Pikanie zapewniało mu spokój. Dopóki słyszał pikanie, zadecydował nie spisywać wszystkiego na straty. Wsłuchiwał się w rytm uderzeń serca, zapamiętując odstępy między równymi „pip–pip", wyczulony na chociażby najmniejszą zmianę, nierówność.

– Sam, siedzisz tu już osiem godzin.

– Będę siedział kolejne osiem, jeśli będę musiał – powiedział słabym, zachrypniętym, nabrzmiałym od emocji głosem.

– Chociaż się przebierz.

Nie miał zamiaru. Koszula splamiona krwią Lucyfera wciąż przylegała do jego ciała, nie pozwalając mu zapomnieć o wydarzeniach sprzed prawie dziesięciu godzin. Odliczał. Odliczał godziny od przywiezienia tu Lucyfera, od momentu, w którym pozwolili mu go zobaczyć i wejść do jego pokoju. Pielęgniarki nalegały, by się przebrał, ale ich nie słuchał. Zgodził się na opatrzenie swoich ran, nic poza tym.

Ulżyło mu, gdy usłyszał kliknięcie świadczące o zamknięciu drzwi.

Nieświadomie zaczął naciskać prawym kciukiem pozostałości blizny na jego lewej dłoni, mimo że nie sprawiało mu to żadnego bólu. Podświadomie pragnął wierzyć, że były to tylko halucynacje, że szpitalne łóżko i Lucyfer z rurką w ustach zaraz zniknie, że wróci do pokoju z telewizorem i usłyszy śmiech anioła lub jego ponure westchnięcie. Żadna jednak z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzyła – pikanie nie ustało, Lucyfer wciąż był nieprzytomny, a on cały czas siedział bezczynnie na najbardziej niewygodnym krześle świata.

_– Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie możesz mnie zostawić, nie teraz._

_– Sam..._

_– Nie, nie odzywaj się. Oddychaj i staraj się nie zasypiać. Lucyfer, błagam cię, kurwa, nie zasypiaj._

Oddech Sama załamał się podczas wydychania wstrzymanego powietrza. Czując na ramionach przytłaczający ciężar niewypowiedzianych słów, mentalnie bił się z żalu w pierś.

 

.

 

Gdzieś pomiędzy trzynastą i czternastą godziną czekania, do pokoju wszedł Castiel i Dean z kubkiem parującej kawy. Sam natomiast nie ruszył się ani o cal.

Dean rzucił Casowi znaczące spojrzenie, a następnie podsunął bratu kawę pod nos.

– Jeżeli masz zamiar ślęczeć przy jego łóżku cały dzień, potrzebujesz paliwa żeby nie zemdleć – powiedział ojcowskim tonem.

– Dzięki – odpowiedział po jakimś czasie.

– Nie wiem, czy cię to interesuje, ale Metatron został umieszczony w anielskim więzieniu. Jeden z aniołów Casa zmodyfikował anielskie radio tak, by słowa Metatrona trafiły do każdego anioła. Nie spodobała im się opinia tego skurwysyna na ich temat. – Dean kiwnął głową na brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony brata. – Mamy anielską tabliczkę – dodał. – I Gadreel nie żyje.

– Skąd wziąłeś Pierwsze Ostrze? – spytał, nie patrząc na niego.

Wywrócił oczami.

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że jadę do sklepu? Cóż. Nie pojechałem do sklepu.

Nadeszła kolej Sama, by kiwnąć głową.

– Będziemy na korytarzu, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował.

– Sam, przepraszam – powiedział Castiel.

– To nie twoja wina – odparł bez przekonania.

Castiel zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– On się wykończy, to nie może trwać w nieskończoność! Widziałeś go – warknął Dean. – Cas, powiedz mi, jak mam zwalczać siły ciemności, gdy one sypiają z moim bratem? Najpierw ta suka, Ruby, teraz Lucyfer...

– Dean...

– No przyznasz, że to nie jest normalne? – zapytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Bobby zawsze powtarzał, że należy wybierać trudniejszą drogę. Ale gdy jesteś łowcą, trudniejsza droga wybiera ciebie. I, okej, zgadzam się z tym, no ale bez przesady!

– Dean – powiedział anioł z większym naciskiem. – To twój brat.

– Po prostu sam koncept jest, jakby to ładnie ująć, spierdolony do potęgi.

– Jak całe wasze życie, śmiem twierdzić.

Dean parsknął.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć w nawrócenie Diabła – powiedział po chwili milczenia. – To, co zrobił Samowi... Co czas spędzony w Piekle z nim zrobił… – westchnął. – W każdej chwili to się może powtórzyć.

– Sama i Lucyfera łączy coś, czego nie jestem w stanie pojąć. Ich więź. Mogę to porównać do często idealizowanego przez wasz gatunek zjawiska bratnich dusz, ale o wiele silniejszego, znacznie bardziej poufnego. Niektórzy ludzie są po prostu sobie pisani, złączeni przez Boga nierozerwalnym łańcuchem, który pozwala im na oddalenie się od siebie, lecz nigdy na całkowitą rozłąkę.

– Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że bratnią duszą mojego brata jest Szatan, ta? Pieprzenie. Sami decydujemy o własnym losie.

Castiel pokręcił głową, jakby Deanowi umykał jakiś oczywisty szczegół.

– Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.

Dean poklepał anioła po plecach w przyjacielskim geście i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, które potem lekko ścisnął.

 

.

 

Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby mógł walczyć w fabryce, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej i nie zamartwiałby się teraz na śmierć o życie Lucyfera.

Dean namówił go do powrotu do bunkra w celu zmiany zakrwawionych ubrań, wzięcia szybkiego prysznica i, na miłość boską, wpakowania czegokolwiek do pustego żołądka, i mimo że Sam nie chciał odstępować od łóżka archanioła nawet na krok, zgodził się z racji tego, że zwyczajnie nie miał siły się kłócić. Dean zagroził, że zmusi Castiela do teleportowania go do Lebanon, jeżeli nie pójdzie z własnej woli. Groźba ta nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia. Wychodząc ze szpitala, wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść; z tłustymi włosami przyklejającymi się do szarej, zmęczonej twarzy, zakrwawioną i rozerwaną w niektórych miejscach kurtką i z pustym, niemalże obłąkanym spojrzeniem.

Minęło dwadzieścia godzin.

Powrót do Szpitala Świętego Łukasza w Philipsburgu był znacznie trudniejszy niż jego opuszczenie. W bunkrze na moment oderwał się od bolesnej rzeczywistości, od oddychającego z trudem Lucyfera, od zbyt sterylnego pokoju i szpitalnego zapachu. Wnętrzności Sama zapłonęły żywym ogniem na widok bladej twarzy Porannej Gwiazdy i sinych plam pod oczami. Od razu usiadł na twardym krzesełku.

Patrzenie na Lucyfera sprawiało mu przyjemność. Oczywiście nie chodziło tu o patrzenie na archanioła znajdującego się w krytycznym stanie, a o samą świadomość jego obecności. Lubił na niego patrzeć. Lubił patrzeć na jego delikatny uśmiech, na mrużące się oczy podczas oglądania telewizji. Lubił słuchać jego śpiewu, tak pięknego, wlewającego w serce swoistą błogość.

Lubił teksturę jego skóry. Była jednocześnie szorstka i miękka, twarda i gładka. Jego silne ramiona, potrafiące zwalić przeciwnika z nóg, ale i dające w nocy poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Niepewnie chwycił dłoń Lucyfera, wiotką, zimną, i otoczył ją palcami. Rytm uderzeń serca pozostawał niezmienny, podczas gdy serce Sama biło jak szalone, obijając się o żebra z taką siłą, że słyszał przepływającą krew, która na ułamek sekundy zagłuszyła pikanie w tle. Przejechał kciukiem po wierzchniej stronie dłoni upadłego anioła, rozpamiętując wspólnie spędzone noce. Nie miały one podtekstu erotycznego, a jednak były najbardziej intymnym przeżyciem, jakiego kiedykolwiek i z kimkolwiek doznał. Nie umiał odnaleźć się w myślach, więc zamknął oczy i położył głowę na jego miednicy, ponieważ narastające od dnia poprzedniego zmęczenie nareszcie dało o sobie znać. Samoistnie opadające powieki stały się silniejsze od nadziei, że Lucyfer lada chwila się wybudzi.

 

.

 

Dean wydął usta.

– Jeśli jeszcze raz powiem coś o przeznaczeniu, daj mi w pysk – powiedział, patrząc na swojego brata.

Castiel wywrócił oczami.

 

.

 

Nie wiedział, jak długo spał ani kiedy właściwie zasnął. Obudził go dźwięk otwieranych z rozmachem drzwi, po którym grupa ludzi weszła do pomieszczenia, rozmawiając głośno i prawdopodobnie w innych języku. Chciał przetrzeć oczy, ponieważ resztki snu uniemożliwiały mu sprawne widzenie, ale ktoś kurczowo przytrzymywał jego dłoń. Popatrzył na twarz Lucyfera.

Na widok niebieskich oczu odniósł wrażenie, że metalowa pięść ściskająca jego płuca od ponad dwudziestu czterech godzin w końcu się rozluźnia. Nie mógł się jednak nacieszyć powrotem Lucyfera do żywych, bo personel medyczny wyprosił go z pokoju, zasypując go wymówkami o koniecznej potrzebie sprawdzenia stanu zdrowia mężczyzny.

Na korytarzu Dean i Castiel przywitali go kubkiem chłodnej już kawy.

 

.

 

Po kilkunastu minutach, które zdawały się trwać wieczność i jeszcze dłużej, pielęgniarka pozwoliła im wejść. Sam zauważył, że lekarze usunęli rurkę zapewniającą Lucyferowi swobodny dostęp do tlenu, a to był dobry znak. Wspaniały, można powiedzieć. Na malutkiej szafeczce stał się kubeczek z wodą.

Lucyfer przywitał Sama słabym uśmiechem, który ten starał się odwzajemnić, lecz nie wiedział, czy jego starania na coś się zdały. Prawdziwie uśmiechnie się wtedy, gdy będzie miał pewność, że Lucyfer wrócił do swojej dawnej – ludzkiej, warto dodać – formy.

– Dean, chciałbym zostać sam na sam z Lucyferem – odezwał się nagle młodszy Winchester.

– Naprawdę? A ja z Angeliną Jolie, i co? – spytał sarkastycznie, jednak rzuciwszy bratu jedno ze swoich ostrzegawczych spojrzeń, wyszedł wraz z Castielem na korytarz.

Sam zbliżył się powoli do łóżka. Spędził przy nim ostatnią dobę, a teraz wydawało mu się kompletnie obce. Choćby nie wiedział, jak płynnie człowiek władał językiem, zdarzały się sytuację, w których nijak nie mógł wyrazić tego, co chciał powiedzieć. To była taka sytuacja. Usiadł więc na małym krzesełku i w ciszy patrzył na swojego anioła.

– Jestem rad, że przeżyłeś – wychrypiał Lucyfer.

Z gardła Sama wyrwał się histeryczny śmiech.

– Chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujesz. To ty prawie… umarłeś. I jeszcze mówisz, że…

– Sam… Troska o ciebie to mój odruch bezwarunkowy.

– Ty sukinsynie, myślałem, że cię stracę – mruknął ze złością, ale nie kierował tej złości na archanioła. Kierował ją na siebie i na swoje niedopatrzenie.

– Ale nie straciłeś.

Zamilkli oboje, lecz nie na długo.

– Lucyfer, muszę ci coś…

– Ja również muszę tobie coś – przerwał mu. – Podejrzewam, że jestem pod wpływem jakiegoś środka odurzającego, jednak postaram się czytelnie ubrać moje myśli w słowa. Ten incydent uświadomił mi, jak nikłe w porównaniu do poprzedniego jest moje obecne życie. I może wydawać się to trywialne, zważywszy na stan, w jakim się znajduję, ale postaram się zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by uchronić cię przed…

– Och, zamknijże się w końcu – mruknął, po czym ostrożnie, aczkolwiek z niebywałą pasją, pocałował Lucyfera.

Nie ma co kłamać, nie był to idealny pocałunek – brak doświadczenia ze strony archanioła, jego spierzchnięte usta, nieświeży oddech i cała ta pikająca aparatura z pewnością nie stwarzała romantycznego nastroju, a jedynie mu ujmowała.

Ale Sam nie mógł wymarzyć sobie piękniejszej chwili.

Powrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce i objął wzrokiem twarz Lucyfera. Wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie, jak na człowieka leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku, z podbitym okiem i rozciętą wargą.

– Przyjmę twój argument – powiedział ochryple.

– I tak czeka nas rozmowa.

– Im więcej mówimy, tym mniej słowa znaczą – wtrącił wielce poetycko.

– A _teraz_ odpocznij.

 

.

 

Nieco później tego samego dnia, Dean przyłapał się na otwieraniu rozsuwanych drzwi do szpitalnego pokoju Lucyfera. Nadarzyła się okazja do przepytania Diabła, bowiem Sam wymknął się po sklepu i po kawę, dlatego Dean postanowił wrócić do rozmowy sprzed prawie dwóch miesięcy, którą odbyli tuż po polowaniu na Vanira.

– Czyli nie zmieniłeś zdania? – zapytał, nie bawiąc się w ceremoniały.

Lucyfer przekrzywił głowę, by zerknąć na łowcę.

– Jeśli przyszedłeś mnie denerwować, to świetnie ci idzie.

– Pytam grzecznie, jak na razie. Odpowiedz. Nadal podtrzymujesz, że to, co czujesz do Sama, jest sensem twojego istnienia? I że wolałbyś wrócić do Klatki niż przysporzyć mu cierpień?

Dean twardo wpatrywał się w lucyferowe oczy, nie okazując przy tym żadnych emocji. Musiał wiedzieć.

– Owszem.

Łowca skinął głową.

– Tylko nie róbcie tego, kiedy jestem w domu – nakazał, wychodząc z pokoiku.

 

.

 

Lucyfer przespał cały dzień. Sam wcale się temu nie dziwił, nie chciał też dodatkowo męczyć Porannej Gwiazdy poważnymi rozmowami o ich teoretycznym związku.

Stare krzesło zaczęło drażnić Sama, co zmusiło go do uprowadzenia fotela z pokoju obok. Przebywającego tam biznesmena i tak nikt nie odwiedzał.

Wieczorem dnia następnego dyskutowali o procesie usuwania Znamienia Kaina z przedramienia Deana, gdy w pewnym momencie Sam sobie o czymś przypomniał.

– Czemu ciągle pstrykasz palcami?

Lucyfer ociężale wypuścił powietrze nosem.

– Czasami zapominam, że nie jestem już aniołem. Zapominam, że nie mogę przenieść się do innego miejsca, że nie mogę sprawić, by rozbłysło światło. – Pstryknął palcami. – W ten sposób po prostu się… upewniam, czy moja moc nie wróciła.

– Nie potrzebujesz anielskich mocy, by wiele znaczyć – powiedział Sam szczerze i chwycił dłoń archanioła w swoją. Lucyfer długo mu się przyglądał. – Nie patrz tak na mnie.

– Jak? – zdziwił się teatralnie.

– Intensywnie.

– Nie umiem na ciebie patrzeć tak, abyś w moich oczach nie zobaczył miłości.

Sam z początku parsknął, ale w następnej sekundzie zrozumiał, że spojrzenie to niczym nie różniło się od każdego innego spojrzenia, którym od powtórnego upadku uraczył go Lucyfer.

Te słowa rozpaliły w sercu Sama pożar, przez co łowca zaczerwienił się minimalnie. Przeklął się w duchu.

Lucyfer tak beztrosko wypowiadał się na temat miłości, jakby mówił o pogodzie. Nie odczuwał skrępowania i nie ograniczał swych wywodów o perfekcji Sama.

Nawet gdy drugi z braci był w pobliżu.

– Musisz skończyć z tymi deklaracjami. Słyszałem wzdychanie Deana.

– Twój brat to aktualnie moje najmniejsze zmartwienie.

– Á propos, mam coś dla ciebie – zmienił temat. Sięgnął do wielkiej torby, z której wyciągnął małe, prostokątne pudełeczko. – Proszę.

– Co to jest?

– Może najpierw odpakuj?

Lucyfer podejrzliwie odwinął pudełko z urodzinowego papieru do dekoracji, po czym dobrał się do jego zawartości. Wyciągnął delikatnie czarny, smukły obiekt i popatrzył na niego, jakby go obraził.

– Okulary?

– Ta. Lekarz powiedział, że masz problemy ze wzrokiem, więc pomyślałem, że ci je kupię. – Lucyfer zdawał się nie słuchać, obracając okulary w dłoni, mierząc je przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Przymierz.

Gdy plastikowe szkiełka znalazły się na jego nosie, archanioł wciągnął powietrze ze świstem i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Podziwianie nowego świata skończył na Samie.

– Ależ ja byłem ślepy – powiedział z podziwem, ściągając i zakładając okulary.

Sam zaśmiał się krótko.

Nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie bezpardonowego wpatrywania się w swojego anioła. W połączeniu z dużymi, okropnymi okularami za dziesięć dolców wyglądał… Samowi zabrakło słowa. W każdym razie czuł się przy nim, jak w domu. Jakby odnalazł to, co niegdyś utracił, czego brak nie pozwalał mu zaznać pełni szczęścia. Oprawki zdecydowanie nadawały twarzy Lucyfera nowego charakteru, wydawał się bardziej ludzki. Sam nie chciał, broń Boże, zmieniać natury Lucyfera, uczłowieczać go, przekształcać tego potężnego wojownika Nieba w kogoś, kim nie był, ale ludzka strona archanioła była, w jego odczuciu, fascynująca.

 

.

 

Lucyfer do bunkra wrócił po miesiącu. Bracia przez ten czas wstrzymali swój łowiecki interes, Dean zgodził się głównie przez nalegania Sama i jego przeklęte oczy zbitego psa. Nie tracili jednak czasu. Gdy archanioł poczuł się na siłach, z pomocą anielskiej tabliczki usunął Kainowe Piętno raz na zawsze, ściągając z Deana paskudną klątwę.

W Niebie zapanował nowy porządek. Michał zajął się naprawą zniszczeń spowodowanych krwawymi rządami Metatrona i dał aniołom nadzieję na pokój. Wszelkie ugrupowania się rozpadły, a Niebo ponownie zostało otwarte dla wszystkich.

Los Skryby nie malował się w kolorowych barwach. Został skazany na wieczny areszt w anielskim więzieniu, nie otrzymując obietnicy przepustki za dobre sprawowanie. Nikomu nie było go żal.

Dean, a jakżeby inaczej, nie spuszczał wzroku z Szatana, czekając na jego potknięcie, na jakiś zły ruch. Pertraktacje ze strony Castiela nic nie wnosiły, więc Sam zadecydował, że przestanie się martwić paranoicznym zachowaniem brata, by móc cieszyć się swoim małym rajem z Lucyferem.

I, oczywiście, nie było im łatwo – przecież potwory nie znikały z dnia na dzień, jednakże to w niczym im nie przeszkodziło, zamierzali walczyć ze wszelkimi okropieństwami wypływającymi na świat z najczarniejszych odmętów. Kontynuowali polowania w nowym składzie.

 

.

 

Pewnego ciepłego, marcowego dnia po całym zamieszaniu, które przerodziło się w cierpkie wspomnienie, Crowley złożył Winchesterom wyjątkowo niespodziewaną wizytę. Demon rozgościł się niespiesznie w bunkrowej bibliotece, nalewając sobie jedną ze starszych whisky, skrywanych przez Deana w szufladzie z drugim dnem – Sam przymrużył oko na alkoholowe zapędy brata, skupiając się na celu odwiedzin Crowleya – i rozsiadł się w dużym, obitym skórą fotelu.

– Czemu zawdzięczamy tę audiencję, królu? – Dean syknął ostatni wyraz z przekąsem.

Crowley puścił jego uwagę koło uszu.

– Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje.

– W Piekle? – spytał Sam z uniesioną brwią.

– To ma się dopiero wydarzyć. Sprawa ta jest, jakby to powiedzieć, osobistej materii.

– Wyduś to z siebie albo się wynoś, nie mamy czasu na twoje gierki. O co chodzi?

– Wiewiórze, przyszedłem tu, ponieważ wierzę z całego serca – tu Dean prychnął – iż będziecie dyskretni. Doszły mnie słuchy o pewnej wiedźmie grasującej po okolicy, która z wolna zaczyna stawać mi na drodze.

– Co, chcesz, żebyśmy ją zabili?

– Skądże znowu, o co ty mnie posądzasz? Zależy mi jedynie na jej schwytaniu, nic więcej. – Uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Wyślę wam niezbędne informacje.

– Mhm – mruknął Sam.

– Czemu mielibyśmy to zrobić? Nie jesteśmy twoimi najemnikami.

– Myślałem, że tym się zajmujecie? Rodzinny biznes. – Crowley uniósł kąciki ust w niewinnym uśmiechu.

– Kim niby jest ta wiedźma?

Crowley westchnął, odstawiając szklaneczkę na stolik.

– Moją matką.

Po tych słowach, demon rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zostawiając Winchesterów w niemałym szoku. Sam rzucił Deanowi wymowne spojrzenie.

– To co, idę po Lucyfera? – powiedział Sam wyzywająco, rozkoszując się zdegustowaną miną Deana.


End file.
